Dearly Beloved
by Inhumunculus
Summary: After being rescued from a devastating fire, a mysterious girl vows to become the ultimate Otome and succeed Natsuki as the Headmistress of Garderobe Academy. However, as civil unrest begins to stir, her dreams may be put on hold. Hentai in later chap NXS
1. Prologue

**Okay, first My Otome fanfic! Woot! Largely based around Shizuru and Natsuki, but will have other people along there too. So sorry this is short, but I wanted to keep it like a skirt: Long enough to cover the material, but short enough to keep it interesting. Hopefully I accomplished that. If not, then hopefully I could improve it with each coming chapter. Anyways, enjoy this little ditty right here and if you're interested stick around a little bit longer. I'll try to update as fast as I can and know that reviews and comments are always welcome. Ta ta for now~ XD**

_Fire, a burning blaze that was out of control. The heat of that blaze was intense, making it seem as if the world had been taken over by Hell itself. Peoples' screams echoed throughout the smoke-ridden air and hot cinders fell on their forms, burning skin and clothes alike and starting small fires. Witnessing all of this was a girl trapped inside of a treacherous cage, forced to witness every last scream and burn. Her eyes were dead as she watched, safe behind the bars of her cage and unable to help those she once held dear. This was her fate, to sit and watch and be helpless while everything crumbled around her._

_ "I'm sorry," she mumbled, the first coherent words she had uttered since this catastrophe had started. "I'm sorry . . . Forgive me . . . So sorry . . ."_

_ From high above, a beam lost support for its weight and collapsed in a shower of cinders and flames, spraying the caged girl with burning ashes, making her apology the last thing she ever muttered before being choked out by the consuming smoke. _


	2. I'm Going to be an Otome!

**Woot, first chapter and it's a long one too. Hopefully this was something to all of your liking and I'm glad that so many people have taken an interest in it and that you'll stick around for more. I'll try to develop a good enough plot further on and make it awesome. Well I'll stop ranting now. Happy reading~ XD**

Queen Mashiro was troubled, but then again that wasn't abnormal. Since the defeat of Nagi and his Slave army a year ago, there had been nothing but turmoil. Most of the city was in disarray and now there was that mysterious fire that broke out the night before. She sighed as she stared out of the glass window that offered a full view of the kingdom of Windbloom. "If it's not one thing it's another." She turned in a rather dramatic fashion and set her sights upon Aoi, the young maid that had been with her through so many hardships. "Bring me a phone, I need to contact the Headmistress."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we need to go out there?" Natsuki Kruger asked as she spoke into the receiver of the phone. "I mean, we did head out last night and we managed to keep the flames under control."<p>

"Yes," Mashiro answered on her end, "with things already stirring up as it is, it would be terrible if there were any potential survivors that had been missed. I know you've been working hard recently, but please if you and the others can do a sweep of the damage I would really appreciate it."

The bluenette sighed into the receiver and looked out of the long windows of her office. She could even see the ruins from there. What a devastating fire it was. "Alright, but we'll make it quick. There are still things we have to catch up on."

"Thank you and if you find anyone, address their injuries quickly." When she hung up, Natsuki stood and stretched, working out the kinks in her muscles. This was definitely on short notice and her loyalty was not to the kingdom, but to Garderobe, but if Mashiro ordered it then it couldn't be helped. "Shizuru, I'm going to step out for a minute. The Queen has asked us to search for any survivors regarding last night's fire. You're welcome to come along."

"Of course I will, why would I leave you to have all the fun by yourself?" Shizuru stood to her full height and walked up beside her long-time friend and offered a small smile. "Besides, it'll be good for both of us to get some fresh air. You've been looking rather pale recently."

Feeling self-conscious, Natsuki touched her cheek. "Yeah. Thank you for taking me into consideration." She began walking towards the entrance of her office. "We will head there straight away, I gather that we will meet up with Arika on the way there."

With a quick step outside, Natsuki and Shizuru both activated their GEMs, donning their robes in a glorious flourish before taking off through the morning air towards the remnants of the charred section of Windbloom, though it wasn't really part of the central kingdom itself. It was more of a neighboring province that had until recently been taken over by Windbloom, but was still considered an added territory. Needless to say there had been some animosity between the kingdom and the province and it would certainly make sense if the fire had stemmed from that conflict.

Shizuru and Natsuki landed in the midst of the town, kicking up clouds of ashy dust in their wake. The small section of the province didn't look too much better than it did last night: most of the buildings were little more than charred remains and everything was coated in a fine black dust. The only relief was that there was no fire.

"This place really suffered," Nastuki murmured to herself as she scanned around. "I've never seen this much destruction, and all due to an unexplainable fire."

"Headmistress! Big Sister Shizuru!" Arika charged up to them, beaming brightly. Even in this terrible environment, she had still managed to retain her good attitude. "It's good you're here."

"The Queen just called us out here," Natsuki explained with a good-natured attitude towards her student and friend. "Though I'm surprised you got here so fast." Her expression turned grave once again. "What's happened, have you found anyone?"

Arika's cheerful disposition disappeared and she grew solemn. "Well, we haven't really found anyone alive. Most of the ones we did were too late to save." She then turned her sorrow into a fiery determination that shone in her eyes. "But that doesn't mean we can give up. There's still a section of the city we haven't investigated yet so if we split up we can cover more ground."

Natsuki nodded. "Right. Arika, continue working where you were. Shizuru, you take the northern part of the city and I'll take the southern. We'll meet back here, regardless if we have found someone or not." With that, the three of them split into their appointed places.

Shizuru scanned she grounds at the northern section thoroughly so as not miss anything. When it came to the lives of others she was especially carefully. Her attention was caught by a group gathered over by a collapsed building, its upper stories in shambles over what appeared to be a gap in ground, supposedly some kind of sewage drain or basement. She hurried over quickly. "What's going on here?" she asked.

One of the townspeople gathered by the building turned to her. "Someone's still inside, though we don't know if he's dead or alive. We keep calling, but he won't answer. We think he might be unconscious."

The Otome flicked her eyes all about the building, analyzing it carefully for any weak spots. This would be tricky; if she full on attacked the crumbling ruin then there was a chance that what rubble did fall would crush whoever was trapped inside. Then again if she ventured inside the building then there was a chance it may fall and crush her along with the victim. "Oh dear, looks like this is a delicate situation, but it can't be helped." Unlimbering her two-sided katana, she took a small step back. "Everyone, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside please."

The townspeople all let out a gasp as they quickly understood Shizuru's intentions and it was needless to say that they were not too happy about it. "What're you going to do? There are people in there!"

"I know and I'll make sure they come out safe and sound. Just leave it to me!" With a graceful twirl, a long jagged whip-like rope lashed out at the crumbling structure, wrapping around it and quickly smashing it to a million dusty splinters. A fine shower of black dust drained down upon the foundation of said building and Shizuru withdrew her weapon, quickly willing it away in an instant. She then walked over to the base ruins and kneeled down, taking a quick peek.

It was definitely some kind of basement at one point with remnants of food stores strewn about. Oddly enough, straw was there as well as a few bricks, which was considered by Shizuru strange as this building seemed like it was some form of market than anything else. However, she unmistakeningly recognized the forms of a man and a young girl lying about like two limp dolls. _I thought they only said a man was trapped. _

"I've found them," she called, leaping gracefully into the basement pit. She first walked over to the man and touched the side of his neck, but frowned when she did not fee a pulse. "He's dead," she reported solemnly.

Shizuru did her best to ignore the frenzied wails of the surrounding townspeople and moved on to the girl. She looked a little worse off than the man: her skin was pale and flakey from dehydration and not enough sunlight, making the electric blue veins pop. Her body was thin, and alarmingly so, almost as if she hadn't eaten properly in days, but then again none of the people in the city looked very healthy. It was also clear that she hadn't escaped the fire, as there were minor burn marks on her hand and forearms, an indication that she had indeed tried to protect herself. Her long hair was singed at the ends and fell away when Shizuru attempted to clear it from the poor girl's eyes, leaving the remaining tresses short and choppy.

The Otome gently traced her fingers from the girl's cheek to the side of her neck a its pulse spot and gasped as she felt a faint pounding. "She's alive," she called. "This girl is alive!" Alive she was, but she refused to wake and no breath whispered in and out of her nostrils. "She's not breathing." Setting the girl down straight with her arms at her sides, Shizuru tilted her head back a fraction of an inch and tucked the tips of two fingers in the soft spot beneath the girl's chin while she pinched her nose with the other hand. Pressing her lips to the girl's she exhaled a deep breath into her lungs before pulling back and waiting to see if the breath took effect. When it did not, she repeated the process again and again, giving the girl her breath. If this was not a life or death situation, Shizuru would have admitted that the girl's lips were, despite being amazingly dry and cracked, warm. As she leaned in for her fourth Kiss of Life, the girl suddenly flared to life, sputtering and coughing harshly as toxic smoke was forced from her lungs. Shizuru smiled in relief and held the girl close as she calmed from her coughing fit.

"You're going to be okay," she shushed in a gentle voice as she stroked her hair. "You're safe now."

The weary girl cracked her eyes ever so slightly, but shut them quickly as the harsh sunlight blazed on her face. She hid herself in the crook of Shizuru's neck, moving her dry tongue around and equally dry mouth. ". . . W . . . Wa . . ." Her voice was raspy and worn from dehydration and prompted Shizuru to lean in to hear the girl correctly. ". . . Wa . . . ter . . ."

"Water," Shizuru called as she swept the girl up in her arms bridal style. Stepping up onto the main street, she glanced around pleadingly. "Please, someone give this girl water."

The people glanced at one another, but no one made a move to complete the Otome's demand. In fact, they looked apprehensive, even afraid, and remained where they were.

"Please, she needs help," Shizuru begged. She frowned and took to the skies as no one offered to help, making for the rendezvous point Natsuki had set. Hopefully with the help of the others she would be able to get the girl at least something to drink. Her heart sank as said girl slumped in her arms, leaning her head against her shoulder. "Hang in there a little bit longer, everything will be alright."

Quickening her pace, Shizuru reached the meeting spot and moved in for a gentle landing so as not to harm the girl any further. She quickly glanced around the street, but saw no one but townspeople who, like the others, seemed hesitant to get involved. "Water," she called again. "This girl needs help, please help her." She gasped slightly as the girl continued to remain limp in her arms and no one came to her aid. "I didn't save her just to let her die," Shizuru declared and steadied the girl against her as she touched the GEM embedded in her ear. "Nastuki, can you hear me?" She was thankful that these power stones had the technology to act as communicators as well.

Natsuki's voice was muffled by static, but she was able to make herself known. "Shizuru, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I need help, I've found a survivor of the fire but no one will help her. Please, bring some water quickly or else she won't last long," Shizuru pleaded, knowing that her best friend would follow through. When Natsuki didn't respond right away, Shizuru decided to kick it up a notch. "Natsuki, please. I'm begging you."

"Alright, I'll be right over," Natsuki replied with a suppressed sigh. "Do whatever you can to keep that girl alive until I get there." The connection cut out after that and Shizuru returned her attention back to the girl, keeping her close as if her proximity would keep her alive that much longer.

"Just a little bit longer," she murmured to her. Tenderly, Shizuru brushed her fingers through the girl's bangs to push them out of her eyes and blinked as she saw a large scar running over the girl's left eye and it didn't look fresh either. There was no way the fire could have done that. Then she remembered the apprehension of the townspeople when she asked them for help and narrowed her eyes. "What did they do to you?"

"Big sister!" Arika called as she came down from the bright skies. She rushed over to her and kneeled down, bringing forth a canteen of fresh water. "Headmistress told me to bring you some water and that you found a survivor." Her bright blue eyes scanned the girl being held in Shizuru's arms and frowned pityingly. She didn't look any older than she, either fourteen or fifteen. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Let's find out," Shizuru replied. Taking the canteen in hand, she bit off the top in a rather appealing way and held the rim of the canteen to the girl's lips, tilting the canteen slightly so that just enough water seeped into her parched lips.

At first, the girl made no response and some of the water dripped out of the corners of her mouth, but as some made it down her throat, life began anew within her. Her lips pursed and fastened hungrily to the top, slurping down the water at an alarming rate. Shizuru had to pull it away before she drank too much at one time.

"Slow down," she said, setting down the canteen. "Too much at one time isn't good for you."

The girl took in deep, heavy breathes as the water coursed through her body and refreshing it from the inside out. She looked better than from what she did originally. It didn't take long before she cracked open her right eye and took a look at her savior.

Shizuru smiled back gently, a warm smile that made the girl feel safe. "That's good you're alive," she said. "I thought I was going to have to bury you." When the girl made no move to reply to the joke, the woman decided to get serious. "It's alright, you're safe now."

It was the last thing the girl heard before passing into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>"You're safe now."<em>

With a startled gasp Anberlin jolted up from the cot, panting hard. She winced slightly as a needle in her arm pulled a bit and noticed that it was attached to a bag filled with nutrient-rich liquid. She glanced around with her right eye, the other still shut, and noticed she was in some form of hospital bed within what she guessed was a doctor's office. She wasn't certain it was a doctor's office because she had never been to a doctor's office before, at least not one that looked as nice as this.

"Oh, you're awake," Yohko Helene said as she came into the office carrying a steaming mug of coffee. She chuckled to herself as the girl blinked in surprise and pulled the edge of the blankets covering her in close, her eye carefully on the shorthaired woman. "You can relax, I won't do anything to you. All I did was help."

Anberlin seemed to relax somewhat, but didn't let her guard down as she eyed the woman carefully when she took a seat at a desk and began to write something on a clipboard. "Who are you?"

"I am the head nurse and researcher here at Garderobe Academy," Yohko replied without looking up from her writing. "After Meister Shizuru brought you back from the fire ruins, I was able to properly dress your burn wounds and give you some vital nutrients." She set down her pen and looked back at her in a friendly manner. "You may feel a little light-headed, but that's normal. You were very lucky she found you when she did otherwise you would have died."

"This . . . 'Meister Shizuru'?" A flashback of a beautiful woman with warm crimson eyes and an enchanting smile came back to her. "The one who saved me." She looked down at her bandaged forearms and hands with a solemn expression as if she were weighed with a heavy burden. "So it wasn't a dream . . . it really did happen." She made direct eye contact with Yohko. "The fire, how did it start?"

"To be honest no one really knows," the older woman replied. "Though there is a suspicion that it resulted from all of the unrest brewing between Windbloom and that province."

"I see," Anberlin replied. "So there is no definite cause. In any case, I would like to say thank you to the person who saved me. What did you say her name was again?"

"Meister Otome Shizuru Viola," Yohko repeated though her brow was crinkled in concern. Normally people would remember things that had just been said to them. "Though after you do I suggest you rest a little while longer. You seem to have very minor brain damage from dehydration and you would only be straining yourself if you continue to be up and about." With that, the woman stood and grasped a small bottle from a cabinet and then handed it to the injured girl who took it apprehensively. The woman smiled. "It's alright. It is just water."

As if the word was magic, Anberlin tore off the top and guzzled it down without a seconds' thought. She reveled in how the liquid streamed down her throat before water-falling over her ribs. It tasted even fresher and crisper than the water Shizuru fed her. When the bottle was one-fourth of the way full, Anberlin put it down and gave a long satisfied sigh and reclined back on the cot, a pleased grin on her face. "That was wonderful, thank you."

Yohko blinked in surprise then sagged her shoulders. "No problem, but I would advise against drinking so much at one time. It could over swell your blood cells and that wouldn't be any better than having them be dry. Your blood has to have an equal balance of water and nutrients to flow through your body correctly."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied before drawing in a deep breath. She glanced over to the nutrient bag beside the cot and then finally the window and the skyline beyond it. "This place is beautiful. I like it a lot better than where I was."

"That's Windbloom for you. We have been known to have the most advancements in technology in the entire world, though we are beginning to share with everywhere else in order to further our planet's progress."

"That's nice, I think the only advanced technology I've seen are perhaps farming tools and even then they weren't very useful. You still had to use a lot of elbow grease to get it going."

Yohko chuckled at the use of the girl's language, but was cut off when the door opened and Shizuru stepped in, the same friendly grin on her face. "Meister Shizuru," the physician greeted as she stood. "This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Well I knew you had girl in here and I wanted to see how she was doing," Shizuru answered simply. A quick sweep of the room revealed that Anberlin had sat up in her cot and was now staring at her, an unreadable expression on her face. She simply smiled. "Hello. It's nice to see you again." With graceful steps she made it to the edge of the cot. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, thanks," she replied with a smile.

Shizuru matched her smile. "That's good, you seem to have some vitality since I brought you here. I prefer meeting you like this when you're full of energy," she stated. "It wasn't very warming when you were no more than a rag doll."

"There's still some things she needs to overcome," Yohko said, joining the conversation, "like the burns and some memory loss, but with proper rest and a little bit of food she should be fine."

"That's a relief." Shizuru then peered closer to the girl and brushed away some of her bangs, which prompted Anberlin to blush (her fingers were so gentle). A slight hum vibrated her throat as she examined the scar along Anberlin's closed eye. "What about this? Has she been able to open it?"

"I haven't been able to see out of that eye for a while," Anberlin answered, feeling uncomfortable with how this woman was prodding her face. "Not since I got that scar and if I try to open it, then I can't see anything out of it anyways."

"Poor thing, so young and already blind in one eye," Shizuru cooed as she pulled away. "Well, you seem to be coping without using it so that's a good thing." As if a thought struck her she gave a small laugh. "Forgive me, I seemed to have skipped introductions. I am Shizuru Viola, Meister Otome and number III of the V Pillars."

"I know," Anberlin replied. She glanced at Yohko and was relieved the woman was wearing a name tag on her long white lab coat. "Ms. Yohko told me. You're the one who saved me, thank you so much. I don't know how to repay you."

"It was no trouble, really," Shizuru replied. "I was simply doing what was asked of me. And I couldn't let a cute little thing like you die on me like that. You're way too young for that."

"Uh, thank you?" she said before letting out a small sigh and pursing her lips while she fiddled with her pale fingertips. Her next question would be daring and inviting trouble, but she had nothing to lose anyways, which made saying it so much better. "So . . . can I stay?"

The question took both women by surprise and they exchanged a glance. They would hate to turn the girl away, but unless she was a student then there was nothing they could do unless Natsuki said so.

"Well . . ." Yohko began, looking to Shizuru for help. "You see you must be an attendee at this Academy in order to board here."

"But there has to be some exception," Anberlin pleaded. "I mean, I could assist a teacher or be on bathroom duty. Heck I'll even be the janitor, just as long as I stay here." She looked up through her bangs with her one eye, begging. "Please, since my town burned down I have no where to go . . . and I don't have any family . . ."

Shizuru bit her lip as she contemplated on what to do. She couldn't leave a helpless girl alone now that she had gotten a chance to meet her and she seemed nice enough. And if she was willing to do some of the more unsightly jobs, then it would be just as good as if she were enrolled as an actual student. This was certainly a tough situation. "Why don't we take a walk up to the Headmistress's office, alright?" Shizuru offered. She motioned for Yohko to get a wheelchair to help the girl move around, which was promptly taken care of. "Perhaps with a little prompting will get Natsuki to work something out." When Yohko brought the wheelchair over, Shizuru moved to take Anberlin in her arms while the needle from the nutrient bag was removed. When a simple bandage was placed over where the needle had been, Anberlin was set down in the chair and began to be wheeled out of the nurse's office.

"Thank you for all your help," Anberlin called to Yohko as she and Viola were about to leave. "I appreciate it."

The shorthaired woman smiled in return and nodded. "No problem, if any of your burns act up then let me know. Though you should come and see me soon so that the bandages could be changed, but it was definitely nice to meet you . . ." she paused as she remembered the girl had not given a name.

"Anberlin," the girl replied quickly, helping the woman fill in the blank. "My name is Anberlin."

"Well, until next time, Anberlin. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." She gave another wave before the pair disappeared out of the door.

* * *

><p>Anberlin marveled at the large office she had been escorted to, albeit in a wheelchair nonetheless. It was very spacious, but sparsely furnished. Though it was considered a bonus, as it got a good view of the city. "Whoa, this is nice."<p>

"Thank you, I think so too." Coming from a back room, Natsuki Kruger emerged into the main office in which she resided. She flashed a brief smile to Shizuru and nod to Anberlin before finishing the walk to her desk and sitting down, interlacing her fingers as she leaned her elbows against her desk. "Though you have to pardon the mess, I wasn't expecting company otherwise I would have dusted." Her voice held an underlay of sarcasm.

The younger girl pouted, catching the jibe and answered with just as much bite. "Oh please, don't feel like you should have picked up on my behalf. I would never think of putting you through so much trouble."

Shizuru snickered to herself and moved away from the wheelchair she had finished pushing and stopped by Natsuki's side, her usually carefree smile not wavering. "I'm sorry, but I don't think wit is going to get you anywhere. No matter how charming it is."

"Shizuru," Natsuki hissed under her breath, signaling the other female to keep her flirtatious comments to herself. Her brilliant green eyes flicked to Anberlin. "Though that is true, while you are here I would appreciate it if you addressed me with some respect so you may address me as 'Headmistress' and 'Headmistress' only. Is that clear?"

The wheelchair bound girl blinked, raising a brow. "But where I'm from Ms. Natsuki is respectful enough."

"Well, it's not enough for me," the blunette replied, her eyes narrowing only a little. "Now, if you please, for the final time call me 'Headmistress'."

Anberlin pouted some and flicked her eyes to the grinning Shizuru. She reclined in the wheelchair, both palms on the armrests. "And is there something special I need to call you or will Ms. Shizuru be fine?"

"Honestly I don't care what you call me," the woman replied in her smooth, friendly Southern accent. "Though most of the students here address me as 'Big Sister' or 'Big Sister Shizuru'. Feel free to call me by either of those, or just Ms. Shizuru." Her crimson eyes sparkled. "If you continue to call me that then it'll be a nickname unique to you." She gave a playful wink and Anberlin shied away.

"And what about you?" Natsuki asked, keeping her fingers tightly knit together, a habit of hers whenever she was thinking. "Yohko called me right before you came and apparently all we have gathered was your first name. Do you have a last name?"

Anberlin stalled and frowned, thinking deeply as she considered the question. "Well . . . I don't know. All I know is my first name and even then that could be debatable. I don't remember a whole lot, but that's because Ms. Yohko did say that I had minor brain damage from dehydration." She sighed. "I have no idea . . ."

"I see, so you have no recollection of anything up until Shizuru found you." She hummed, her brow scrunching some. _That's no good . . . What am I going to do with you then?_

"That's right," Anberlin replied. "Though the reason I was brought up here was because I wanted to ask you if I could stay a little bit longer. You see, I have no where else to go and no family so . . ."

Natsuki sighed. She really didn't want to listen to another sob story. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can really do. Unless you are a student of this Academy then you can't stay here. If you wish to remain due to your injuries then I can grant that, but that time will be brief at best. I'm sorry things couldn't be any different."

"But what if I do all of the things no else wants to do?" Anberlin retorted, not about to give up on her chance of persuading the woman. "I mean, I'll even become the janitor if I have to, I really don't care. Just let me stay here, I don't want to go back to that slum."

"I'm sorry," Natsuki said a little more forcefully this time, "but there really is nothing I can do. Be thankful that I am granting you to remain temporarily on account of your injuries. I am not about to change my school's policy for some orphan that Shizuru just happened to take pity on."

"Tea?" Both were shaken out of their brooding argument when Shizuru offered the hot drink. Her crimson gaze was settled on Anberlin, as she knew well how Natsuki liked her tea. "How do you take it?"

"Tea?" the other replied, as if not fully comprehending what the brunette was asking. "Oh, uh well, I like honey, but if you don't have that then sugar would be fine."

Shizuru hummed in thought, straightening her posture some. "Well, we just ran out of honey not long ago, Natsuki likes it too, but we'll be getting some more soon. As of right now, you'll just have to do with sugar, sugar." She giggled, as if the play on words were her own private joke.

"That'll be fine, thanks," the choppy-haired girl replied. She leaned back in her chair while Shizuru brewed the tea and flicked her eyes around the room once more, taking in the sights. "So, where exactly am I again?"

Natsuki seemed a little surprised at the question. "You are at Garderobe Academy, a school whose sole purpose is to train and produce fresh Otomes. I am the headmistress of said school."

"Otomes?" she repeated.

"An Otome is an elite female warrior with superhuman powers given to them by a GEM, or Generable Enigmatic Matrix," she went on to explain. "They act as bodyguards of sorts to those who wish to have a contract with them, which is basically like a blood bond, and normally those said people are important political leaders."

"Oh I get it to they're kind of like superheroes," Anberlin said, trying to break down the explanation to something she could understand.

Natsuki sighed. She had hoped this girl would be able to keep up. "Let's take this slowly. And yes, they can be compared with superheroes, albeit a little more graceful. We do not only groom 'superheroes' here, but proper ladies as well. Do you understand that?"

She nodded. "Yeah." With a nod of her head she thanked Shizuru as she placed a small glass of steaming tea in her hands. She didn't waste any time slurping it down while Natsuki awaited her own tea. "Mm, this is good. I wanna say Earl Grey and Jasmine."

The two older women blinked and looked at each other. Had this girl truly guessed the flavor of the tea?

"Why, yes, it is," Shizuru replied, seemingly a little impressed. "I see you know your teas. That's impressive."

"Thank you, though I don't know how I knew that," Anberlin replied as she gulped down the remaining droplets and swished them around her tongue. "I don't think I've ever tasted it before, but . . . it's familiar somehow."

_Great, another enigma. _Natsuki sighed softly to herself and sipped some tea in the hopes of calming her nerves. "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do for you now but send you on your way," she said out of the blue.

"What?" Anberlin sputtered, nearly choking.

Shizuru adopted a pitying look, begging her to reconsider. "Natsuki . . ."

"You don't want to enroll in this Academy and have no desire to be an Otome so there is no reason for me to keep you around any longer," she stated simply. "Though I do pity you for having no recollection of what has happened to you, but there's nothing I can do about that." With a nonchalant wave of her hand she concluded, "It was nice meeting you, Anberlin, but now it's goodbye. I wish you luck."

"That's it?" she gaped incredulously. "That's all you're going to say, to do? You rescued me from Death's doorstep and gave me drink and now you're turning me away? What's wrong with you?"

"That's quite enough," Kruger growled, quickly becoming annoyed. "I said I was sorry for you, but there is nothing I can do. Now please, go."

"No! Something seriously is wrong with you if you're going to turn someone in need away," the girl continued, rising up from the wheelchair. Even though she was running on empty, the sugar from the tea helped to keep her standing. "If being an Otome is what it takes for me to stay here then fine, I want to be an Otome!"

Kruger shot a death glare to the girl, a tight frown fixed upon her lips. "This isn't a joke! Being an Otome is serious business and needs to be considered very thoroughly. Just because I let one student slip in without a formal entrance doesn't mean I'm going to give everyone the same treatment."

"I am taking this seriously!" Anberlin howled, matching Natsuki's tone, if not surpassing it. "Not only am I going to be an Otome, but I'm going to surpass you and become the next Headmistress of this school. Unlike you I won't be some cheap jerk who turns away someone who needs help. You can count on that, Ms. Natsuki!"

Kruger's first instinct was to attack head on as she didn't like to be insulted – especially from a complete foreigner – but she somehow held herself back. No one had ever challenged her for her position before and she couldn't help but smirk. "Do you honestly think it is that easy?" she asked, leaning into the desk. "It's more than just being the headmistress of this school, there are also certain political duties you have to attend to, as you are the sole supplier of Otomes in the world." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you honestly think you can handle such pressure, a simpleton like you?"

"Who are you calling a simpleton, you stuck up, snot-nosed slug-eating worm!" She was cut off by a sharp slap to the face that sent her already frazzled mind reeling. It took a while for Anberlin to regain any sense before settling her eyes on Shizuru, who had a stern look on her face. It was a major difference from the carefree expression she had earlier and Anberlin quickly decided she didn't like this face.

"That's enough," she hissed. Her voice was soft, but it held an underlying fire that could easily burn out of control. "I won't have you insulting Natsuki. Understand that you are still a guest and like I guest we can ask you to leave. Now, retain some form of sense or I will personally escort you out myself."

Anberlin tucked her head to her chest and stared at the floor, loosening the fists at her sides. She would have liked to say what was on her mind, but she knew when to say when. Instead, she slumped back into her wheelchair and hung her head. "Yes, ma'am."

The Headmistress hummed in thought at how easily Anberlin could be tamed, though it was a good sign that she knew how to quit when she was ahead. "You have spirit, that's a relief," she said more to herself than anyone else. She reclined in her chair and drummed a manicured nail against the wood, deep in thought before a smirk caught the corner of her lip. "You know, perhaps you do know what it takes. You certainly know how to insult like a politician. A stuck up, snot-nosed slug-eating worm, that's a new one."

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called with a questioning tone.

"Alright, I'll take you up on your little challenge," she declared, taking on an amused expression, much to the shock of both of the other women. "You have determination, but you lack etiquette and conditioning. If you truly wish access into this Academy and to someday become Headmistress then I challenge you to a Dance-Battle. "

"Dance-Battle?" Anberlin repeated, obviously confused.

"Natsuki, you can't be serious," Shizuru interjected, stunned beyond belief. It was strictly unheard of for Natsuki to challenge someone, especially a foreigner with no understanding of how the world worked.

However, Natsuki wouldn't be so easily swayed. "If you can defeat me, or at least come close to defeating me, then I will grant you access into the school as well as strict training under me if you truly intend to succeed me." Her forest green eyes shone in the sunlight streaming through the windows behind her, setting Anberlin almost in a trance at her beauty. "Do you formally accept my challenge?"

Anberlin stood to her feet and clenched her fists at her sides in an effort to at least seem intimidating but was failing miserably. Though she made no hostile move, Natsuki seemed the most lethal one in the room, but she couldn't allow herself to buckle under her scrutinizing gaze. She needed to become an Otome now. "Yes. I formally accept your challenge to a Dance-Battle." She stopped. "By the way, what is a Dance-Battle anyways?"

Natsuki deadpanned and sighed, placing a hand to her head. She could already feel a headache coming on. This girl seriously did not just agree to a battle without knowing what it was. "It's a fight," she explained loosely without going into details. She had a feeling Anberlin wouldn't comprehend all that would go into a Dance-Battle.

"A fight? Sounds simple enough. Though I prefer toe-to-toe, settle-things-with-my-fists sort of fights so I prefer no brass knuckles, that'd be cheating," Anberlin said.

"I see you like to fight, perfect, but save the enthusiasm for the actual Battle," Natsuki concluded. "We'll schedule it for this afternoon around 3. Shizuru will take you to the Academy and settle you in then will escort you to the battlefield." With a casual flip of her hair, she waved. "Until then, Anberlin."


	3. Miracles

**Happy New Year! I wanted to update before I go back to school tomorrow and start the routine all over again. I know what you're thinking: "Man these chapters keep getting longer and longer". Well keep thinking that because chances are they will continue to be. Perhaps that's why there's only going to be 10 chapters including the epilogue. From some of the reviews I've gotten some of you find this story a little interesting and are waiting to see where it goes. I'll try to make it really good. I made a small effort to put some ShizNat in there and also there is a reference to a Bible story because I am Christian. If you're not Christian then you can disregard that part. Also, I will be updating every week so look out next week for the newest chapter. Now that I'm done talking, read and enjoy~ :)**

The choppy-haired girl gave a stiff nod and offered up a small yawn. She was tired from the day's events and from being drained by the smoke and sun, but she could hardly rest now. The real action was just beginning and she couldn't let Natsuki see how exhausted she was. However, her weariness was not lost on Shizuru as the older woman placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we take a quick tour of the Academy then you can get some rest," she said in a friendly tone that left no room for objection. "You have to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed when you face Natsuki." She motioned for the girl to sit down in the chair again, but Anberlin shook it off, insisting that she could walk on her own.

"The water and nutrient thing Ms. Yohko gave me worked pretty good so I'll be okay," she said, "but thank you for the help." She turned her eye upon Natsuki and gave a cocky grin, showing the Headmistress that she had way too much confidence for her own good. "I hope you won't hurt too bad when I kick your butt."

"Don't count your chickens before they aren't hatched," the bluenette retorted as she swung her swivel chair around so that she faced the window. "After all, pride does come before the fall."

Anberlin snickered to herself and Natsuki's blood boiled. She rarely enjoyed it when someone laughed at her behind her back, both literally and figuratively. "You just made a rhyme."

"Will you get out already!" the older woman exploded, already having spared more than enough attention on the strange girl. "I know you're just _dying_ to talk more, but I have other matters to attend to. Good day!"

Just by her icy sarcasm Anberlin knew she had crossed one line or another and even though she would have _loved_ to push Natsuki's buttons further, she was more interested in walking the grounds than wasting her breath on an old lady. It was probably best that they let the conversation drop until later that day.

"As you wish," the girl purred in a more civilized manner, almost as if she were conversing with royalty, "_Ms. Natsuki._" She giggled to herself as a vein in Natsuki's forehead pulsed. Without any more prompting, she and Shizuru both exited the office and proceeded out into the hallway and towards the exit, leaving the stressed Headmistress alone to calm down.

Shizuru turned her crimson gaze upon Anberlin as they walked, taking humor in how she had wittily battled Natsuki, a feat that was rarely ever done. Most people would be afraid to engage in such behavior, as Natsuki had the power to revoke their admission in the Academy and send them packing. Yet this girl had the gall to openly insult and cheekily jibe at her, it was unheard of. Still, if there were a chance that she would be allowed into the school, then it would be a necessity for Anberlin to hold her tongue. Shizuru decided that she might as well know that.

"You have to be careful when you say things like that," she said, gaining the girl's one-eyed stare. "You can't insult a person of authority so casually here, especially the Headmistress. She could easily throw you out in a heartbeat and that wouldn't be very good for you."

"I didn't mean any harm," the younger countered as she slowly kept in step with Shizuru's gait. The brunette was lithe and graceful in her movements, but she was a swift walker and given Anberlin's weakened state, it was no easy task for her to keep up. "I was only having fun. I like to tease serious people sometimes, you know, help them loosen up. She looked too stressed anyways."

"There are many things for her to be stressed about and I have to agree with you that she could use some relaxation," Shizuru replied, "but let me take of the 'loosening up' part. That's part of my duty as her assistant, to try to make her life that much easier."

"Is that so . . ." She thought on something and pursed her lips, thinking. "Wait, so if you are the assistant and this is a school and Ms. Yohko is the nurse then that means . . . Ms. Natsuki is the principal." She blanched, all blood draining from her face, and a terrified groan escaped her. "I was just in the principal's office . . . and I insulted the principal!"

Shizuru giggled at the girl's sudden revelation. It took her long enough to realize her mistake! "Why yes, you did. Why do you think she's called the 'Headmistress'? And you were lucky too, that's the calmest I've seen her for someone to do that. On any other given occasion, she would most likely blow her top." She regained her composure and her gaze turned serious. "Though really, do be more careful about your words next time. She may not be so light on you a second time."

Anberlin nodded, understanding. "I know. You know when I think of a principal I see an old crone, but Ms. Natsuki is actually a very beautiful lady."

Shizuru hummed and smiled at the comment, picturing the cute way Natsuki's face would scrunch up whenever she was so stressed. "I think so too. She's very lovely, though if she keeps frowning all the time she might get wrinkles and that wouldn't be good for anyone."

"I see, so she's like your best friend?" Anberlin asked as they passed through the front doors of the office building. The air was fresh and crisp and though it had that lingering stench of smoke from the province fire, it was pleasant. Anberlin was certain there wasn't sweeter air like it in the entire world.

"Yes, I guess you can say that. We have known each other since we went to this school when we were about your age," the woman replied, stealing a glance at the main Academy building not too far away from where they stood.

Anberlin had to hide a snicker. "_Since you were my age? Wow, this school's pretty old," _she wanted to say, but held her tongue and remembered what Shizuru had said earlier about watching her language. "Wow, that's cool," she said instead, following Shizuru's gaze to the building not too far away. She took a brief moment to examine the woman beside her and decided that her thought was out of line. Shizuru didn't look that old, perhaps in her early twenties at the most. "That's the school?" she asked, pointing to the castle-like structure off to the side. She gathered that it was since people were walking in and out of it frequently, but she needed to be sure.

"That's right," Viola said. "I'll take you over there now so you can get better acquainted with your surroundings, should you somehow become a part of it. But then again if you don't, consider it one last treat that others rarely get to have." She took the initiative and began the long descent down the multiple flights of stairs leading to the ground. It was surprising that she let Anberlin catch up on her own instead of waiting for her.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" the other retorted as she struggled to lower herself down the stairs. She had to bite her tongue to keep from voicing the protest of her aching muscles. "You have no faith in me whatsoever."

"Let's put it like this: if you somehow do win it'll be a divine miracle," Shizuru stated simply without sparing a second glance at the one trailing behind her. "From both personal experience and observation, the Headmistress is a very tough opponent and can hold her own very well in combat. To be blunt, you have no better chance of beating her than mouse defeating a lion."

Anberlin raised a skeptical eyebrow, as if the comparison meant nothing. "Everyone said that to David too, but look what happened," she replied. "He defeated a hulking brute and ended up king."

Shizuru didn't even bat an eyelash. "And he was only able to do that by divine intervention," she replied with a wag of her finger. "Read the whole story before using it as an argument, but I must admit that was a good example. Well done."

"So you really don't think I have a chance." It wasn't a question, but rather a statement that Anberlin hoped would be proven wrong. She didn't like to think she set herself up for a failure and had merely talked big without anything to show for it.

Shizuru stopped in her stride upon a step and turned back to the girl. "It's not that I don't think you have a chance, but the odds are not in your favor. You're going up against a seasoned Otome who knows exactly what she's doing while you have no clue. You may have a chance, but it's very slim to none." When Anberlin hung her head in defeat, Shizuru softened and placed a hand on her shoulder before giving it a comforting squeeze. "But on the other hand if you do manage to beat her, then you would have made a bigger impression than anyone else who attended this school."

The shorthaired girl's features brightened at this and she peered at Shizuru through the bangs of her hair. "Really?"

Shizuru giggled at the child's pound puppy expression and brushed the stray strands of hair out of her good eye. "Really, really," she confirmed.

"Then I'll do my best," Anberlin vowed, fiery determination shining in her iris. "Just watch, I'll beat her!"

* * *

><p>Their conversations went in waves the more they approached the school with one topic falling out with the tide of words only to be replaced by a surfacing one. It gave the two some time to gain some knowledge of one another and before they knew it, they had arrived at the front steps of the school. Anberlin noticed how so many of the students said hello to Shizuru and even praised her on occasion. It seemed awkward considering that she was in fact the said "vice principal" of the school. Anberlin never heard of a school where the relationship between students and teachers ran so deep.<p>

"Well _someone _sure is popular," she remarked snidely as yet another admirer passed them by. "I guess everyone isn't immune that _charming_ accent of yours."

"No, it's nothing like that," Shizuru insisted, though the comment made her smile. This child was so entertaining with her sarcasm that it gave Natsuki a run for her money. "Instead of standing by and pretending I know the students, I actually like to engage with them. When I do talk with them, not only does it make them more comfortable to talk to me, but it gives me a better understanding about how they work." She glanced towards Anberlin and winked. "It's a win-win for everyone."

"You don't say," the other replied rather absentmindedly. "No wonder you were so nice. I guess if everyone did what you do, then some of the other schools would be better instead of having silly hierarchies and a poor trust system."

Shizuru blinked at the statement. Obviously she was speaking from experience. Despite having a poor level of vocabulary and less-than-adequate manners, it was clear that Anberlin was not stupid. "Was that what your school was like?"

She shook her head and hooked her thumbs through the front-most belt loops of her weathered jeans. "No, I just heard stories from the other kids. I've never been to school myself, though everyone says its all work and no fun. And what fun they do have on occasion really isn't that good."

"You've never been to school?" Shizuru asked incredulously. "And you want to take over as Headmistress of Garderobe Academy?" The tone in her voice shifted and it sounded as if she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. "You're joking!"

Anberlin whirled on her, a tight frown fixed on her face. "Hey, I can too become Headmistress if I want to. It doesn't matter how hard I work, I can prove you wrong like that!" She snapped her fingers for emphasis. "And besides, I taught myself how to read and write all on my own without anyone to teach me. I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

"I never said you were dumb," Shizuru replied, coming down from her laughing high, "nor did I ever imply such a thing. If you are able to educate yourself without anyone to help you more power too you, but God help you if you think that's all you need to be Headmistress." She playfully tapped the girl's forehead with the point of her fingernail. "You have a long way to go, _little orphan Annie_."

Anberlin flinched away from the innocent forehead poke and rubbed the afflicted spot gently, a slight blush taking residence on her cheekbones. "You're giving me a nickname now?"

"Well since you're the only one calling me 'Ms. Shizuru' wouldn't I be fair that I give you a name unique only to me?" the other stated nonchalantly as she brushed a lock of tawny hair over her shoulder.

"I guess so," Anberlin replied and rolled the nickname over in her head. "Annie, it's a lot more pleasant than Anberlin. It sounds like a name you could use if I got in trouble."

"There you go, be optimistic about it," the Bewitching Smile Otome commended. "A positive outlook will get you far in this life, remember that."

"Big Sister!" a peppy young voice called out from afar. Both turned to see an energetic young redhead bounding up to them. Anberlin instantly recognized her as being the one with Shizuru back in the province. Arika stopped before them and smiled widely.

"Arika, this is a surprise," Shizuru greeted as all attention turned to the redhead. "I didn't think you would be able to leave the castle unless you had classes."

"Well Mashiro didn't really need me right now so she gave me a little break," Arika explained as she stared up at her friend and mentor. "And since I didn't want to hang around some stuff old castle by myself I decided to come here and say hello." Her electric blue eyes settled on Anberlin, who had moved a step away from the pair, and she pointed. "Hey, you're that girl. The one Big Sister Shizuru found."

Anberlin blinked at the girl's high energy and could do no more than stutter before nodding. "Uh, yeah, that's right I guess. And you were there too. I remember hearing your voice . . . and I guess I should say thank you to you too. For saving me too."

Arika and Shizuru exchanged a glance. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything. It was Big Sister Shizuru that saved you. All I did was bring the water canteen."

"Be that as it may, you still saved me," Anberlin insisted. "I mean, your voice was so loud that it kept me from falling asleep. If it had been any quieter then I would have been dead for sure."

Arika, who did not catch the fun tone in Anberlin's voice, immediately took offense to her words and pouted. "I'm not that loud! I didn't have to give you water, you know!"

Anberlin held up her hands in surrender, taken aback by Arika's defensiveness. "Take it easy. I didn't mean any offense by it. I'm just saying that you helped to keep me awake. Sorry if it came out wrong."

"Oh." The perky redhead nodded and composed herself, taking on her normal cheerful expression. "Well, it's okay then. I'm glad I was able to do something for you . . ." She paused, drawing a blank. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Anberlin," she replied and stuck out a hand. "And yours?"

"Arika," the other answered as they grasped hands and shook. "Arika Yumemiya. It's nice to meet you, Anberlin."

"Likewise." They parted hands and stood about a foot away from each other, saying nothing else until Anberlin noticed the uniform Arika wore and compared it with the ones the other girls that were walking about wore. "Do you go here too?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm an official Otome, but I still go here to make up credits that I missed last year."

"That wouldn't be the case if you had gone to all of your classes on time," Shizuru chided gently and earned a playful pout.

"It wasn't my fault," Arika said, "a lot of stuff happened last year, you know." They exchanged some playful banter before going back to Anberlin. "But yeah, I'm considered a Pearl here, which is kind of like the general name for kids who are juniors and seniors." Her eyes lit up and she leaned in close to Anberlin, excited. "Did Headmistress say you could join the Academy? Do you want to be an Otome?"

"Well . . . not exactly join just yet," Anberlin explained. "In order to get in I cut her a deal in which I have to beat her in a Dance-Battle. If I win, then I can go to the school. If not, well you can guess that part," she finished with an idle shrug.

"Oh, so you're the moron who challenged Headmistress," Arika pointed out, much to the embarrassment of Anberlin and the amusement of Shizuru. "You're in some pretty hot water if you're fool enough to actually accept it, which you did."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" the shorthaired girl asked. "Does anyone think I can do it?"

"It's because everyone knows the Headmistress and knows what she can do in battle," Arika explained, "while you . . . well, you're less known."

"Thanks for that," Anberlin replied harshly, crossing her skinny arms beneath her chest.

Shizuru heaved a small breath and glanced between the two girls, suddenly getting an idea. "Arika, why don't you help Annie prepare for the Dance-Battle? I think it would serve her a lot better than a silly tour around a school she may not get into."

"Ms. Shizuru!" Anberlin cried, already fed up with the doubts everyone cast upon her. The woman only smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea," Arika replied. "Though I don't know if she can use a Robe or not, but I think regular fist fighting could work just as well. We'll go to Nurse Yohko later about getting her some nanomachines as well."

"Nano-what?" Anberlin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shizuru nodded. "That's a good idea. Have to go back and see what things the Headmistress would like me to do. Until later, you two." With a brief wave goodbye, she left to two girls alone.

Anberlin watched her go and couldn't help but bite her lip. She had been rather comfortable with Shizuru, as the woman practically radiated warmth and security, but now that she was with this strange sixteen year old girl, Anberlin couldn't help but feel a bit nervous and if not a little bit afraid. Still, she had no one in the world and therefore had no choice but to put her faith and trust into said sixteen year old girl.

"So," she said, "where would you like to fight?"

* * *

><p>Shizuru was on her way back to Natsuki's main office, thinking over the small time she had spent getting to know Anberlin. While witty and having a smart mouth, she was determined and generally confident. However, it was easy to see that her pride was a little too much for her and if not careful that could prove fatal. "Though I must admit she is quite entertaining," she mused to herself. "In all respects she's like another Natsuki, albeit a little rougher around the edges and less privileged." She stopped at the door and smiled. "She may be the next great headmistress after all." With that, Shizuru raised her fist to the door and was about to announce her presence when light conversation could be heard behind it.<p>

"And just what do you hope to accomplish, Headmistress," Miss Maria's rough voice asked from behind the door, "by challenge this girl?"

Shizuru blinked at the question and leaned in closer to press her ear to the door. Normally she wasn't one for eavesdropping, but if it concerned Anberlin then she had just as much right to listen. She was the one who brought her to the school after all and she could very easily take her back. Shizuru then pressed her body against the door as tightly as possible, anticipating Natsuki's answer.

"If you mean 'is there anything I'm trying to prove' then that's not the case," Natsuki said as she leaned her cheek against the knuckles of her hand, meeting Maria's scrutinizing eyes with her own. "This girl is in way over her head and she takes being an Otome lightly and my only intention for this Dance-Battle is to make her realize what exactly she has gotten into."

Maria raised an eyebrow, though her trademark frown didn't waver. "It normally isn't like you to chase away a potential student. Why are you being so harsh on this one and not any others?"

Natsuki's answer was instantaneous. "I don't like her. She has a smart mouth, is disrespectful and thinks the world is her oyster. I mean, I do pity her for nearly perishing in that fire, but I've come across countless sob stories in my time and I won't let one more affect me."

"So what do you exactly plan on doing at the Dance-Battle?" Maria asked and behind the door Shizuru tensed. Natsuki didn't plan on killing the girl, did she? If that was so then one: it would be completely out of character for her and two: Shizuru would do anything possible to intervene. Even if Anberlin was a stranger she was still a decent kid and didn't deserve to die.

"I won't kill her," Natsuki replied, catching Maria's meaning behind the question, "but I already have more kids than I can handle at once and I decline more and more every year. That is why I'm going to do everything possible in the Dance-Battle to keep Anberlin from entering the school. Garderobe doesn't need some street urchin as a student and no monarch wants a smart aleck as an Otome."

Finally, Shizuru had had enough. Without anymore prompting she opened the door, much to Natsuki and Maria's surprise. The look in her crimson eyes said that she had heard everything. "Don't you think you're being a little judgmental? She is still a child and children tend to be difficult if they don't have the proper guidance."

Natsuki chose to ignore the fact that Shizuru was eavesdropping and focused more on the conversation. She set both elbows on the desktop and laced her fingers together, her brow furrowing in thought. "That still doesn't excuse her attitude. No one wants someone who is so disrespectful."

"Then as the headmistress of a school I suggest teaching her how to act like a proper Otome," Shizuru countered, "and stop making such terrible excuses. I understand you do not like her, but give her a chance. That is also why this school teaches how to be proper, so that girls like her don't have to continue on the path they were set on."

Natsuki frowned at Shizuru's calm tell off, thinking it over. If she did deny a potential student without giving them a fighting chance, then she would be a hypocrite of everything she and the school stood for. With a defeated sigh and leaned back in her chair, a clear sign of submission. "Good point. It's not about where she's been its where she's going and I need to remember that. You are right, Shizuru. I'm sorry. I will give Anberlin a fighting chance in the Dance-Battle and let the chips all where they may."

Shizuru nodded. "Apology accepted."

"There is one thing I am interested in," Miss Maria said as she interrupted the friends' conversation and looked directly at Shizuru. "Why did you bring the girl here? And from what Yohko told me agreed to give her housing here?"

"If you want a legitimate reason then to give her the proper care she needed and that being a newly added province there wasn't much medical care," Shizuru replied, unaffected by Maria's harsh stare. Her eyes softened and became fixed on a particularly interesting spot on Natsuki's desk. "And I knew if I left her no one else would help her there. Everyone in that burned town seemed almost . . . afraid of her."

"You have a big heart, Shizuru, but sometimes it's a little too big," Natsuki said. "I understand getting her proper help, but we are not a charity case. And although it's too late for us to do anything about it now, don't let it happen again, but from now on Anberlin is your personal responsibility. Is that clear?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes I do, but she became my responsibility the moment I brought her back to life. You don't have to worry about a thing, Natsuki. If whipping her into shape is your biggest concern then I will make sure that she will become someone even you are impressed with."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Again," Arika called as Anberlin rose up from the ground for a fifth time. A few bruises had taken residence on her skin and scrapes decorated her knees and elbows. "Come on, you're not going to get any better if you don't put your heart into it."

Anberlin wiped some sweat from her brow. In the past few minutes that they had begun sparring, Arika had been able to deflect, dodge and even return all of the punches and kicks Anberlin had to offer. It had been quite ridiculous seeing as how Arika was more privileged and was the personal Otome of Queen Mashiro while Anberlin had lived on the streets and had a less than adequate education.

"Easy for you to say," the street girl replied, standing to her feet, "you have those freaking powers of yours that you're using against me and I just have my fists. Hardly what I call a fair fight."

"Well you're going to be in the same situation with the Headmistress in a second, only a lot worse," Arika replied. "Just know that I'm going easy on you, but the Headmistress will not."

"Great." The girl rolled her shoulders and winced at some of the pops coming from her bones. This certainly was strenuous work. Some, if not all, of the fights she had gotten into only last for about a minute tops. It only took Anberlin about two solid punches for her opponent to be knocked unconscious, but when it was against someone who knew how to fight well it weighed heavy on her already worn body.

From off to the side a few voices were heard asking Arika to finish off Anberlin while she still had a chance. Their sparring match had accumulated a large group of bystanders eager to watch what would happen. Needless to say all of them were rooting for Arika while no one bothered to back up Anberlin.

"Hurry up, Arika. You can take her!"

"She's distracted! Make your move, quick!"

A vein pulsed in Anberlin's forehead and she clenched her hands into fists, growling some. She was already sick to death of people not giving her a chance and that she had to work for everything and even then only get to scrape the bottom of the barrel. It was time for things to change. "Shut up!" With a growl, Anberlin charged straight for Arika at top speed, forgetting the pressure it put on her aching body. She had to prove them all wrong.

Arika, though caught off guard, was ready for her and moved out of the way as soon as Anberlin threw a punch, but what she didn't count on was Anberlin ducking out of the way and grasping Arika's arm. With her momentum, Anberlin tensed her muscles and cried out in frustration before heaving Arika in a wide arc over her head and slammed her down flat on her back.

A chorus of gasps and murmurs arose from the gathered crowd at the action and even Arika was stunned, literally and figuratively. The shock only became more as Anberlin sat on top of her chest and grasped her Robe collar, pulling her in close while a look of pure menace lanced through her eye.

"Don't doubt me," she hissed before throwing Arika back onto the ground and getting up. She then looked to the gathered crowd and addressing them all. "That goes for all of you. Don't let anyone say you can't do something, because they don't define who you are – you define who you are! All of you said that I couldn't beat Arika but I just did and I will beat your Headmistress too. I will become the greatest Otome any of you had ever seen!"

"But Arika is just one Otome," someone said. "The Headmistress is one of the V Pillars. They're the most powerful of all the Otome."

"You probably just got lucky anyways. Humans make mistakes all the time. There's no chance that you could do the same thing twice in one time."

Anberlin sighed deeply, fighting back her anger. She didn't want to start making enemies before she officially moved into the school. "Believe whatever you want to, but as for me I actually believe miracles can occur and that nothing's impossible." She went over to Arika and offered a hand down to the girl, who looked at her once then grasped her hand before being pulled to her feet. "Do you want to know why I beat Arika just now?" She turned back to the crowd and grinned. "Because I believe in miracles."

* * *

><p>"You're an absolute fool, you know that?" Shizuru said as she stood beside Anberlin in the space just below the battle arena. The Dance-Battle had come all too fast and in the time since Arika and Anberlin's sparring match, she was cleaned over her scrapes, fed and watered, and even got new bandages for her hands and lower arms. Now she stood with Shizuru denying the use of a temporary Robe – she didn't even have any nanomachines in her body!<p>

"I told Ms. Yohko not to give me any special treatment if there was a slight chance I wouldn't be able to get into the school," Anberlin told her as she reinforced the bandages. She smirked. "And since I was able to beat Arika without any fancy gadgets then I can do the same thing with Ms. Natsuki."

"Annie, you're asking for it saying things like this," Shizuru insisted. "If you indeed want to get into this school then you'll need all the help you can get, but . . . I do sense something special about you, like you hold a secret that not even you know about. That's one of the reasons I brought you back and have been treating you so kindly."

Anberlin blinked. "A . . . secret?"

Shizuru nodded. "That's why I'm not going to force you to get nanomachines or even to use a Robe, because if you unlock that secret then you'll have all the power you need." With a step forward, she touched Anberlin's shoulder and leaned in to place a gentle, flirtatious kiss on her hairline. In a matter of seconds the whole of the younger girl's face was ablaze with a heavy blush. "Good luck and stay safe. I'll be rooting for you, _David._" With a wink, the brunette moved away from her and was soon gone.

Anberlin blinked even more as she watched Shizuru's retreating back. "Man, I understood that she wanted to be closer to her students, but that's just ridiculous," she said, feeling the spot where she was just kissed. She could feel some lipstick residue and hastily wiped it off. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself and give people the wrong impression about her character. Then she faced forward towards the half-cylinder shape in the wall and moved onto the platform. It was explained that the fight would take place atop pillars and it immediately set Anberlin's stomach in knots. If she fell then that would be worse than being beat. "I'll just have to take the fight to the ground, and the pillars would give excellent cover too." A small yelp of surprise escaped her as the platform shifted and began to move upwards towards the arena. "Here goes nothing."

The battle arena was huge, that much was given. It could only be compared to a college football stadium and then some with a box for important persons to watch while bleachers were set all around for other folk. Townspeople of Windbloom and students of Garderobe were spread out in these bleachers and were cheering, eager to see the audacious teenager take on one of the world's finest. In the box were Queen Mashiro and as well as her maid Aoi, Arika, Natsuki and then Shizuru who was finally coming back up behind the group. Anberlin set her sights on the less than prepared Natsuki looked as nonchalantly serious as ever and she frowned.

"You're the one who invited this thing and you're not even ready?" she called out from where she stood on her mile-high pillar, drawing Natsuki's attention.

The Headmistress sighed and rubbed a temple. Why did she get the worst headaches when she was around this girl? "So hasty. Don't rush me," she murmured to herself. "And she doesn't look all to prepared either. Not even a Robe?"

"I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen," Shizuru insisted. "She said she could beat you in the same way she could beat Arika, 'without any fancy gadgets'. Such a stubborn girl."

"Is she insane?" Arika cried as she turned to the older Otome. "I was only going easy on her, but Headmistress won't hold back! It doesn't matter if she could beat me or not. This is a serious Dance-Battle!"

Natsuki shook her head. "Looks like this girl learns her lessons the hard way. Alright then, let me oblige." Natsuki's face became very serious and very concentrated as she tossed the hair covering her left ear to reveal her silver GEM. "Materialize!" The GEM sprung into action immediately at the sound of her voice, processing the necessary authorization before a blinding blue light encased her, in only a matter of seconds, Natsuki was clad in a brilliant Robe of blue and gray. Even her hairclip had elongated into something nothing short of a potential dagger. She placed one foot atop the edge of the box and peered straight at Anberlin.

"Natsuki." Shizuru came up next to her friend and leaned in. It looked like she was going to whisper something in her ear, but much to Natsuki's embarrassment kissed the blunette on the cheek. "Try not to hurt her too bad."

For a moment after the kiss, Natsuki was lost for words, as Shizuru normally left her tongue-tied after doing something like that, but quickly regained her composure. After all, their relationship wasn't really a big secret. They had everyone telling them to simply admit what they all knew was true. "Uh, yeah. I'll try." With that, Natsuki took off and landed softly atop a pillar opposite of Anberlin. "this is your last chance," she called. "You can leave right now before you get hurt."

Anberlin narrowed her eyes and twisted her lips into a cocky smirk. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? But since you've made this fight such a big hype on my behalf, I can't leave all of these people without a show. If anyone sounds like they want to leave, it's you, Ms. Natsuki."

The other growled. "Stop calling me that! It's either 'Headmistress' or 'Ms. Kruger'." Without further hesitation, Natsuki barreled straight for Anberlin at top speed, her hands curled into fists. "Don't say I didn't give you a chance to save yourself."

Anberlin watched her carefully, timing her approach carefully from a countdown of ten. She tensed her muscles and leaped high once Natsuki came within inches of her. Anberlin then jumped onto Natsuki's back, pressing her towards the pillar, and then bounced off and into open air. She felt a panic approach as she began to fall and the wind rushed up against her, but fought it down and grasped onto a pillar, the bandages on her hand protecting it from damage as she slid down towards the ground. She landed with heavy impact on the ground that left her bones shaking, but intact. She gave a few seconds to gain her feeling back in her legs before staring up at Natsuki. "Is that all you've got?"

Up in the box, Arika and Shizuru seemed impressed.

"That was smart," the girl commented. "Moving the battle to the ground so that she wouldn't fall. Though her landing could have been a little better. She looks like she's walking on jelly."

Natsuki smirked. "Hardly. I was going easy on you that time. Now's when the real challenge begins!" Faster than a sparrow, she barreled straight towards Anberlin, moving faster when the girl tried to make a dash for it. She then landed a sucker punch to her cheek that would have severed a head clean from its body and watched as Anberlin tumbled end over end on the ground, leaving a trail of dust in her wake. She slammed hard into the wall and left a small crater in the stone, but it wasn't as badly damaged as Anberlin herself was. She was slumped on the ground and hardly seemed to be moving. Her jaw was hanging at an awkward angle and blood dribbled in a steady from her split lip. On occasion her fingers would twitch, but there was no other signs of life beyond that. The crowd held its breath.

Arika pressed a hand to her mouth in terror, her pulse racing. "No . . . she didn't . . ."

Shizuru's brow furrowed and she rushed to the edge of the box, peering straight down at Natsuki. "Natsuki! Is she alive?"

The blue Otome bit her lip as she approached the limp girl. That punch was a little more than she had meant to deliver, but she never truly intended to hurt the girl. She fell to one knee in front of Anberlin and touched the side of her face gently, deeply concerned. "Anberlin? Can you hear me?" Then without warning Anberlin growled and crashed her body forward and knocked her forehead hard against Natsuki's, blood spraying from her lips. The older woman stumbled back and clutched her hairline, feeling a hairline stream of blood spill out from her hairline and cross the bridge of her nose. She glanced up and gasped as Anberlin pulled herself up from the crater and panted heavily with an evil, menacing air. She almost looked demonic and Natsuki felt a sinking feeling when she peered closer to the girl's face and saw that her good eye had changed from its original color to blood red with a slit pupil and that her scarred eye – the one that she couldn't open before – was staring back at her through the strands of her bangs. It, too, was red but it wasn't its color or the fact that it was open that sent shivers of fear and curiosity through Natsuki's body. _It can't be . . . It's impossible!_ Without wasting another second on the ground and vulnerable, she jumped to her feet and made an effort to put some distance between them.

However, she didn't get very far as Anberlin raced right after her at an alarming speed and cut her off. With an animalistic grunt and a flash of her sharpened canines, she grasped Natsuki's wrists and spun her around before letting go and watching as she slammed into a pillar. Natsuki let out a forced gasp, her eyes widening, and fell to the ground in a coughing fit.

But her torment wasn't over yet.

Taking advantage of her temporary distraction, Anberlin rushed to catch her and leaped upon the Headmistress, resting on her chest much like she had with Arika and grasped her neck in one hand with a crushing grip and raised a fist before pounding it into Natsuki's jaw over and over again. Each blow was like being struck with a freight train and jarred Natsuki's skull. Her lip had split and there was a strong chance that her jaw would break if the force would keep up so long.

_I need to end this quickly or she's going to seriously kill me!_ Taking advantage of a pause between punches, Natsuki called for her Element and used the barrel of the cannon to put some distance between her and Anberlin and watched as the girl dropped to a all fours into an attack position. With the way she growled and bared her teeth, Natsuki would certainly have pinned her for a wolf. They held each other's eyes for a few agonizing moments, their battle moving to their gazes.

Finally the silence became too much for Anberlin. "Concede!" she snarled, her voice marred by a feral hiss. It frightened Natsuki.

"Anberlin, I need you to calm down," she said, holding her ground and keeping her Element at her disposal. "This isn't you. Snap out of it!" She winced as Anberlin refused to listen to her and growled again.

"Concede!" Was the only thing she barked out before rushing towards Natsuki again.

"That's enough!"

In an instant, Shizuru, Arika, and Maria were on the battlefield and grasping Anberlin around the arms, legs and torso in an effort to restrain her. The girl gnashed her teeth and howled as she tried to break all three of their iron grips, but when they failed to give she just got all the angrier.

Shizuru looked up from where she held Anberlin around her waist and peered into her vibrant red eye, the other being masked by her bangs. "Annie." Carefully removing her hands from her waist, Shizuru cupped her cheeks and closed her eyes as she used a minimal of her power to send a calming aura through Anberlin's form. It took a little longer than she anticipated, but finally Anberlin was able to completely relax and go slack in the Otome's arms. She blinked and shook her head some before glancing back up at Shizuru thoroughly and utterly confused, not a trace of ferocity in her normal eye and the scarred eye had gone back to being closed shut.

"What happened?" she asked. "I spaced out a moment." Her eyes flicked all around the arena and she furrowed her brow before widening her eyes upon seeing Natsuki beat up and holding her Element at the ready. "What in the world did you do?"

* * *

><p>"For the last time, I don't know what you're talking about," Anberlin said in a rather irritated manner. For the past hour since the battle Natsuki, Shizuru, and Maria had been grilling her on what had taken place. It didn't help that they kept asking outrageous questions and she didn't know how to respond to them. "There's now way I could have ran that face and smashed Ms. Natsuki into a pillar. I get winded just by doing a mile and I can't lift anything past twenty-five pounds."<p>

"That doesn't explain anything," Natsuki replied, wincing as her hurt jaw strained some. She had to undergo intense bandages and even had some stitches here and there, but she was in no serious danger as the nanomachines in her body would the afflictions. Yet on Anberlin there wasn't so much as a scratch. "How can you not remember? You nearly beat me into a coma and you spoke!"

"I did? Wow, I'm sorry," Anberlin replied as she straightened up in the chair she was sitting in. "Look, when I said let's fight, I didn't mean to fight you that hard." Her expression lit up some and she leaned in closer to Natsuki. "So did I pass? Can I join the school?"

"Are you insane?" Maria stated and Anberlin winced. She didn't like how harsh the woman looked at her or the rough tone of her voice. She was even worse than Natsuki. "You nearly kill the Headmistress and you have the nerve to ask whether you can join the school or not? You should be turned loose immediately!"

The girl looked away, feeling lower than dirt. "Sorry . . . I didn't mean to hurt anyone, honest." She dared to look up and met Natsuki's eyes, showing just how sincere she was. "I would understand if you do turn me away, but I really am sorry."

Maria scoffed. "It's no use begging. What you've done was irresponsible and out of control –"

"Miss Maria, please," Natsuki said with a rough tone. She didn't like it when other people spoke for her; she could form her own opinions. She settled back on Anberlin and sighed softly, noting just how sincere the girl was. "Since you don't have any recollection of what transpired . . . and I can't say it was really you who attacked me . . . I guess I can't hold anything against you. I shouldn't have attacked you like I did. In all aspects I nearly killed you with the first strike."

Anberlin reached up to the side of her face and touched it. "Yeah, I remember that, but when you knocked me into that wall that's when everything went black. You sure know how to throw a punch."

Natsuki smiled at the compliment. "And after all that you didn't really get me to concede, it was more like a draw." She held up a hand before Anberlin could argue her case. "But what I saw today was more than enough." She stood and offered a smile, placing both hands on her hips. "Congratulations, Anberlin, for entering the school. Welcome to Garderobe."


	4. The Demon's Curse Garnet

**Okay, so it's _finally _done. I was planning to add another section to this, but I needed to update soon. I had to make my deadline. Anyways this kind of explains why Anberlin went all berserk last chapter. Also, I got a comment on why I use "Ms. Natsuki" and "Big Sister Shizuru" it's because I watched the English dub first and I liked it so I decided to use the terms there. If anyone has had a trouble with bullying before, like I did, then this might bring back some old memories. Anyways, happy reading and see you next week~ XD**

Garderobe Academy, the only school in the entire world that educates and trains future Otomes. However, it is a very competitive school and only a select few every make it as genuine Otomes. However, that didn't stop hundreds of young girls flocking from every nation at a chance to be at the school with one goal in mind: becoming an Otome. With this in mind, it would have been a complete lie to say that Anberlin's "victory" over Natsuki brewed up animosity among the students, not only because the new girl had nearly taken the life of their beloved Headmistress, but also because she was a nameless nobody that by some chance got lucky.

Said lucky girl had not yet been introduced to her classes and was currently in Yohko's laboratory located within the heart of Garderobe's underground. It was a particularly eerie place that didn't in the least inspire comfort, but a smile from Yohko and a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder from Shizuru chased any anxiety away.

"It seems that you were very lucky," Yohko said after she greeted Anberlin for the second time in as many days. "The Headmistress could have killed you, you know."

Anberlin nodded. She had heard many people tell her the same thing relentlessly, as well as how she had been blessed by God for being able to outmatch Natsuki. It warmed her heart that now no one would question her ability, but now she would be branded as the one who "almost murdered the beloved Headmistress". "Yeah, I know. I just hope no one tells me that I deserved to be beat." She walked with Yohko as she led her to a cot at the far end of the lab.

The nurse pursed her lips, thinking it over. "Well . . . no school is without its bullies, but if anyone decides to give you heat over what happened then it will be on them, now that we all know you can fight." They shared a smile.

Shizuru, on the other hand, decided for a more domestic approach. "Or instead of handling things with your fists, you can come tell me. I will make sure no one gives you any strife over anything."

"Thanks for that," the girl said as she sat down on the cot and watched as Yohko began unwrapping the bandages from around her arms. It wasn't really necessary for them to remain on as Anberlin had had no further pain from the burns, but the nurse simply wanted to be safe. "But I can handle myself."

"And any wrong move you make so early in your admission could be your last," the tawny-haired woman replied. "At Garderobe, we rarely take kindly to fights."

"What in the world?" Yohko had finished unwrapping Anberlin's arms, but was surprised to see smooth, healthy skin with no signs of red patches whatsoever. There wasn't even so much as a scar. "How is this possible? You were burned only two days ago. How could you have healed so fast with nanomachines?"

Anberlin shrugged. "Beats me. Apparently it was the same when I faced Ms. Natsuki yesterday too. My jaw was supposed to be thrown clear off my skull, but there wasn't even a fracture and even my split lip has healed without a scab. Not to mention all of my cuts and bruises have gone away too."

"It certainly is a peculiar thing," Shizuru agreed as she examined the girl's arm over Yohko's shoulder, "if not a little impossible, considering that she is an average teenage girl." She caught herself upon thinking back to the animalistic glare and unnatural crimson eye color and frowned. Perhaps Anberlin wasn't so average after all. "Director, is there any possible explanation for this sudden healing?"

Yohko shook her head. "Without nanomachines, no. She should be in urgent care right now with those kinds of injuries."

Anberlin smiled. "Then I guess I really am lucky."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Yohko chided gently as she removed the bandages and bundled them up for disposal. "If you continue with that attitude then one day karma will turn right around and bite you." She had Anberlin lie down on her back while she threw the bandages away and went over to a cabinet full of clear glass bottles and syringes.

"I don't believe in karma," Anberlin called back as she put her hands behind her head and gazed up at the ceiling looming overhead. The laboratory was quite large and filled with all kinds of gizmos that she could neither make hide nor tail of it. "So besides being a school nurse what else do you do here?"

"Funny you should ask that," the dark-haired woman replied as she pulled forth a bottle and syringe as well as a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol, "because I was just about to tell you." She came over and presented to bottle to Anberlin. "In here is contained nanomachines, which are small mechanism that allow you to access your Robe. In addition, they are what help you to heal faster by speeding up your body's regenerative properties."

"Trippy," the younger commented. She watched as Yohko swabbed her inner arm with the rubbing alcohol, tied it off with a rubber band and prepared the syringe. Nervousness gripped her and she nibbled at the dry skin on her lip, peeling away flakey patches. "I don't really like shots."

"Don't feel to bad, most of the girls here do," Yohko consoled as she gave the filled syringe a couple flicks. "All you'll feel is a slight pinch and maybe some pressure, but other than that you'll be okay." She sighed gently as Anberlin tensed the more the needle drew closer to her arm. "Don't pay attention to it. You'll hardly feel it if you focus on something else."

"Here, why don't you squeeze my hand if you feel any pain," Shizuru offered as she slipped her hand into Anberlin's. She gave the girl a small smile and a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Anberlin allowed herself to relax slightly and let loose a held breath, squeezing Shizuru's hand back with just as much pressure. It hadn't been any more than a couple days, but in that time she had come to trust her. She was about the only person besides Yohko who treated her like an actual person instead of a worthless street rat. "If you say so." Anberlin kept her eyes focused on Shizuru as she tried hard not to focus on the impending shot. He hardly noticed it was coming at first, but when she felt the needle penetrate the skin of her numbing arm she winced and squeezed Shizuru's hand hard. The pressure from the nanomachines ricocheting off the walls of her vein caused pressure within her arm as well as a tingling sensation that reverberated up and down her arm from the shoulder to the hand.

"There, you're all done," the medical professional said as she withdrew the needle. Disposing of it in a hazardous waste basket, she reached for the cotton ball and taped it over the pinprick of blood in Anberlin's arm. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Anberlin released Shizuru's hand and looked down at the cotton ball attached to the inside of her arm. Though it still felt a little numb, it didn't hurt quite as much. "No, it wasn't. It just pinched." She looked back up at Yohko. "So these nanomachines, what'll they do exactly?"

"Just reinforce your body a bit," the older woman replied as she replaced the jar in the cabinet. "You might feel a little dizzy or queasy for a few hours, but that shouldn't be too troublesome. You'll just have to take it easy and rest for a little bit." She then reached for a drawer and pulled out a pair of tongs before walking over to a mysterious glass test tube filled with a transparent yellow liquid with a gleaming red stone settled at the bottom. "I just finished this GEM this morning, so it would be nice and fresh for you."

"Aw, that's so nice," Anberlin said with a sarcastic tone layered with affection. "You all spoil me."

Shizuru stood to her full height and met Yohko's eyes. "Actually, Natsuki has told me to hold off on the GEM a little bit longer," she said. "There was something she wanted to discuss with you first before Annie gets it."

Yohko blinked a few times, confused as to why Natsuki would ask that, but simply shrugged and put the GEM back where it originally was and put away the tongs. "Alright, but I would like to give it to her soon, so that she could have something to focus her Robe through."

Anberlin pouted as the glimmering stone was put away. "Aw, that's not fair. Everyone else has one – even you – and I'm the only one being left out? What's up with that?"

"You just have to be patient," Shizuru replied as she playfully ruffled Anberlin's mop of scraggly hair. "Once this matter is resolved you'll be just like everyone else. Don't worry your pretty little head."

"When can I expect the Headmistress?" Yohko asked as she sat down in a swivel chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Sometime soon?"

"Is right now alright with you?" Natsuki asked as she began descending the stairs towards the main floor of the lab. "I managed to take some time away from my desk in order to personally discuss the matter of Anberlin's GEM with you." Her forest green eyes settled on the girl in question as she rose up from the cot to join them. "Anberlin, why don't you head out to the school and look around. It'll give you something to do while we talk."

"Don't you think that I should be in on this conversation?" she asked, pushing her luck as always. She sensed that there had been some animosity, if not a little bit of fear, between her and Natsuki since the fight. It almost appeared that the Headmistress didn't want to be within one hundred feet of the girl. "I mean, it is about me after all."

"When we're through talking we'll call you back in to have your GEM," Natsuki said in a tone that left no room for debate. It was as final as stone, "but for now you can leave and tour the grounds."

In the back of her mind, a smart remark was formulating and Anberlin wanted nothing more than to tell the Headmistress of, but she somehow kept her lip buttoned. She still remembered how Shizuru had asked her to keep her attitude in check and how Yohko said that karma could get back at her. It went completely against her nature, but finally Anberlin managed a forced sigh of defeat and made her way past the adults and towards the winding stairs leading to the surface. ". . . Alright . . ." In a matter of moments she was well out of earshot and soon enough gone from view.

Natsuki simply had to do a double take and raised a brow, utterly bewildered. "Did that just happen?" she asked in a disbelieving tone. "There wasn't even so much as a retort. She just . . . left!" Natsuki had to lean against a desk for support from the shock. There was no possible way a troublesome kid like Anberlin could change so quickly. "Do you think she's sick?"

"That or it's from the nanomachines," Yohko replied as she turned the chair to face Natsuki fully. "Some girls can't handle it well, much like Big Sister Ahn and her liquor." They laughed at the private joke, experiencing first hand the way Ahn would get whenever she drank.

"Or perhaps she is making an effort to better herself," Shizuru replied as she stepped up to join the two women. "I understand that you might hold a grudge for what happened and that she can be rough around the edges, but she does have a good heart if you give her a chance. Perhaps if you simply talked rather than shouted and listened rather than heard her, then you would get a better understand of her."

Natsuki and Yohko both exchanged a glance. "Geez, Shizuru sometimes I wonder who the real doctor is, you or Yohko," Natsuki commented lightly before returning to her normally hardened disposition. "Though I think it's going to take some time before that kid and I see eye to eye."

"If you think it'll take 'some time' then it will," Shizuru replied with a shrug, "but that all depends on the persons involved. Nothing will change unless both parties are willing to change and it looks to me like Annie already has a head start. You better hurry up if you want to catch her, Natsuki."

The Headmistress did nothing more than cross her arms.

"That aside," Yohko said as she glanced back at Natsuki, "what did you want to talk to me about, Headmistress?"

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and became very grim, almost as if a dark curtain had settled over the group to dampen their moods. Natsuki's eyes reflected nothing but seriousness, curiosity, and a touch of the most potent of human emotions: fear. "Yohko, answer me honestly: can a GEM only be attached at the ear?"

The nurse frowned somewhat, puzzled by the question. "I'm sure it can be in other places, but the ear is the most practical. Why do you ask?"

She folded her arms tightly beneath her chest. "Because during the battle when Anberlin went berserk, I saw that her scarred left eye was wide open . . . and wedged in her iris was a blood red GEM."

A shiver traveled through Yohko's scalp that reverberated down her spine, setting her hair to stand on end. Did she just hear Natsuki correctly or was this some perverse dream? "What did you say?" she asked in a quiet voice even though she had heard Natsuki correctly the first time.

The Headmistress took careful note of her colleague's reaction and asked her question again with a little more care. "I think Anberlin had a GEM in her eye."

Yohko sighed deeply and heavily as she reclined fully in the chair. "Yes I heard that part but you said it was a . . . blood red GEM, right?" Just saying the description left a poisonous taste in her mouth.

The other nodded. "Yes."

Helene growled and stood up with a flourish the likes neither women present had ever seen. Not once had she gotten so worked up over something like this and to see it now was just frightening. "It's a good thing Shizuru told me to hold off on the GEM when she did. If I had given it to her then . . . who knows what would have happened."

"What's all this about?" Natsuki asked. "So is it true, does she have a GEM already? And if so how is that possible?"

"I have known you for a good many years, Headmistress, and I know for certain that you are not one to lie," the shorthaired woman replied, "so if you say you saw a GEM then I will take your word for it. However, it's not the fact that she had a GEM that troubles me, but what kind of GEM she has." At this point, Yohko had to sit down; weighed down by the many secrets she had yet to share.

"What does that mean?" Shizuru asked, becoming just as concerned as Yohko, but for Anberlin and what it would mean for her safety. "Will she be alright?"

"First let me start off by saying the only GEMs I make are the rubies used for students as well as the others I use for official Otomes," Yohko began, "but even on one occasion have you ever seen me make a garnet?"

Natsuki and Shizuru shook their heads.

"That's because on the one occasion I did, the lab was broken into and it was stolen by thieves. Not only was it was the first garnet, but it was the first GEM I ever created and this was when GEMs were still in further development and not as technologically thought out as they are now. I later learned from inside intelligence that the garnet was taken deep into the desert and given to a faction of . . . fanatics that believed in silly things like curses and devils and sorcerery. In any case, they took the garnet and cast upon it one of their spells, placing a terrible curse upon it." She bit her lip and her eyes looked far away, as if recalling a memory. " . . . And because only females can be Otomes they were sold young girls to try to find a bearer for the garnet . . ." She put her head in her hands, sighing heavily.

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a troubled look. This story was horrible as it was and they could already guess what became of those girls, but they still felt like there was more to the story. Nonetheless, they didn't want to push Yohko anymore, but if this story was true then they had every right to know the details – especially if it concerned a student.

"What was the curse?" Natsuki asked in a gentle tone, if only to comfort Yohko.

After having a moment to compose herself, Yohko found it in herself to carry on with the story. "There's no confirmation of this, but it is said that whoever access the garnet they will be possessed by demons."

Natsuki shivered as her mind flashed back to the way Anberlin looked during the fight and she could definitely say that was how she looked: possessed by a demon.

"Though there is a level of potency attached to having the garnet," Yohko went on, her voice heavy. To occupy her mind, she began to toy with a pen on her desk. "From past records it shows that all of the girls the garnet had been bestowed upon had either gone insane or have died only a few days after they were given it. Sometimes the two go hand in hand."

Immediately, alarms went off in Shizuru's head. "This isn't good," she said with distress. "If Annie received the GEM recently –"

"There's no way to tell for sure," Natsuki interjected, her brow scrunched in thought. "What I saw was a fleeting glance and there's no way to tell for sure unless we see her eye, but unless we want to hold her down and pry it open then we'll have to wait and see if anything else happens."

This reasoning didn't sit well with Shizuru or Yohko. "And what happens if she does go insane? If that GEM really is cursed and her demonic possession gets out of control, not only will it jeopardize the entire school, but possibly the whole kingdom! Natsuki, she almost killed you, don't you think we should take some precautions?"

"Like what?" the blunette snapped. "Throw her to the desert hope that this thing goes away? If someone finds her and plans to use that power then we'll just be doing them a favor." The Headmistress pondered hard and long, wracking her brain for a solution. "We'll find a way to destroy the GEM and if we have to we'll keep her in stasis until then. We'll keep this under control."

Suddenly the phone went off and Yohko picked up only staying on for a few moments before setting it down again, eyeing Natsuki skeptically. "Is this what you had in mind by 'keeping it under control'? Anberlin just got into fistfight with Tomoe."

Natsuki growled low in her throat and let out a stressed sigh, her hands clenching into fists. She was going to get really tired of this girl very fast, even faster if she was going to fight. "Maybe it's not a bad idea to throw her to the desert," she said as the trio made their way towards the school grounds.

* * *

><p>The crowd gathered around Tomoe and Anberlin was big. It was bigger than it had been when she faced Arika, but not quite as when she battled Natsuki. Still, it was in the process of growing as Anberlin took another swipe at Tomoe, who blocked then came up with a front kick to the gut that sent Anberlin reeling. The moment she was out of breath was the moment Tomoe began another round of verbal assault.<p>

"Is that really the best you can do?" she sneered, smirking at Anberlin as the girl regained her breath. "Not so high and mighty when Big Sister Shizuru isn't watching."

"She has nothing to do with it," the other growled as she made another dash towards Tomoe. A fist raised, it landed directly in the green-haired girl's waiting palm. Said green-haired girl tossed a punch of her own but Anberlin was ready and caught it, crushing it between her fingers mercilessly. If there was one thing she had to credit Tomoe with it was not showing any pain.

Tomoe smirked, sensing the growing rage boiling within Anberlin. "Just answer up to it, if it wasn't for Big Sister Shizuru, you'd be out on your butt somewhere with no one to call to."

"That's not true," the other snarled, just barely able to keep her raging emotions under control. She felt herself beginning to black out again, just like what happened with Natsuki. "I would have found a way into this school – on my own. Just watch, I'm going to be the best Otome in the world _and_ I'm going to succeed Ms. Natsuki. You just watch." A cold chill traveled up her spine as Tomoe chuckled in her throat. It sounded like a ghost's laugh.

"You as Headmistress? Don't make me laugh. Someone like you would run this school into the ground, no doubt. All two hundred years of its history would be in shambles, the building would crumble and its occupants scattered to the winds. You would be the plague that destroys us all!"

"I'll run you into the ground!" Anberlin howled as her good eye flashed crimson and she lashed out with her neck, sinking her teeth hard into the side of Tomoe's neck in a ferocious bite that left the other in agony.

"Stop it!" Natsuki cried as she dashed through the crowd of onlookers towards the two warring girls. She grasped Anberlin's collar and jerked her back, forcing her teeth away from Tomoe's neck. The force of the pull was enough to pull Anberlin back into her present state of mind and she reeled, nearly collapsing into Natsuki as she gathered her thoughts.

"What happened?" She glanced at Tomoe and how her hand was pressed to the gushing bite on her neck and then noticed that her mouth felt oddly warm and tasted of copper. Touching the corners of her lips, the color drained from her face as she pulled back her fingers and saw liquid red. " . . . Uh oh . . ."

Natsuki growled in her throat at the blood smeared all over Anberlin's lips and the wound on Tomoe's neck. Though she didn't like Tomoe personally, she was a student and needed to be addressed. "Director please take Tomoe and help her dress her injury." She gave Anberlin's shirt collar a hard shake. "I'll deal with this one."

Tomoe couldn't help adding her two cents as Yohko pressed some gauze to her neck and led her away. "I didn't do anything," she claimed in the most sickeningly innocent voice Anberlin had ever heard. "I was trying to be nice to her and she went off on me." She made direct eye contact with Anberlin and the one-eyed girl could have sworn she was looking into the eyes of a snake. "She's dangerous."

Natsuki wasn't in the mood for any prompting. She had a feeling that a few dozen witnesses would say differently. "I will deal with you later," she promised. "All of you back to your classes. This fight is over."

* * *

><p>"Are you out of your mind?" Natsuki cried as she slammed her hands down on her desk and Anberlin jumped. She didn't think Natsuki could ever get this mad. It was frightening. "I could handle a few punches, but <em>biting<em>? You're not an animal, but you sure as ever act like one!"

"I was defending myself!" Anberlin roared back just as loud, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. "It wasn't like I was looking to pick a fight."

"Watch your tone," Nastuki warned and Anberlin slumped back into the chair she had been sitting in. After her submission, the blunette sighed deeply and placed her hands on her hips. Yelling wouldn't get them anywhere. She had to remind herself that Anberlin was a teenager and would respond variously. This was where patience was needed most. "Defend yourself from what?"

"Tomoe," Anberlin replied with an air of bitterness. "I went like you said to scope out the campus then all of a sudden she starts ganging up on me."

"What did you do to provoke her?" Natsuki asked. "Normally bullies don't go off on you unless you provoke them."

"Unless you count walking by them as provoking then no," Anberlin answered with an overly sarcastic tone. She didn't want to make stupid conversation with Natsuki if the Headmistress wasn't going to take her seriously. "And in any case she started the fight, you can ask anyone who was there."

"I don't have any doubt who started the fight," Natsuki replied. Tomoe was notorious for simply being a jerk and no matter how many times Natsuki had tried to take care of her; she would always find a way to slip through her fingers. "What I want to know is why you insist on fighting everyone. If you have anger issues then talk to Yohko or Shizuru."

Anberlin carefully took note how Natsuki's name wasn't in the list of confiders and it did little to improve her attitude. "I don't have an anger issue."

"Then if you just have a lot of energy to work out then do something proactive," Natsuki insisted, running out of ideas. "Run around, join a sport, get a job for crying out loud. Just do something besides bash in people's skulls, or in your case bite them."

Anberlin rolled her eyes. "It's not like I can remember that anyways . . ."

Immediately, Natsuki's hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she recalled Yohko's tragic story moments before they were called to break up the fight. Her emerald eyes glanced back to Anberlin and she leaned forward. "Are you sure you don't remember biting her? It's hard not to recall something like that – especially if you draw blood."

Anberlin shook her head. "No. All I remember is having a fist stand-off and throwing around some insults and then . . . it was like going into a dream, everything was all fuzzy and running together like watercolor paint. I didn't know what was happening until you pulled me away." She touched the side of her head and looked down at her feet as if in deep thought. "Why do I keep forgetting things recently?"

Natsuki drummed her fingers against her desk and glanced up at Shizuru who shared her same concerns. They knew exactly why, but they still wanted to be proven wrong. If Anberlin was the holder of the Demon's Curse Garnet then no one would be safe around her and worse still: if she was here then the cult that granted her the GEM wouldn't be far behind. Nonetheless, Anberlin was still a lost, confused kid who needed to know how serious her situation was.

"I . . . think I know," Natsuki said in a tone that suggested she was carrying the weight of the world, "but if you truly want to know then you have to be prepared for what we're going to say."

Anberlin frowned, forcing her lips into a tight line. She could already tell that the news was bad, but if it would help her know why she was having all of these blackouts then she didn't care. Anything to know the truth. "Yes. Whatever it is I can take it."

Natsuki met Shizuru's eyes and sighed as the brunette nodded. "Alright. We'll need to pay a visit to the Director to get the whole story, she hasn't told us everything yet."

"Wait," Anberlin said as she stood, blocking Natsuki from moving any closer to the door, "why can't you tell me?"

"Because we don't know the entire story yet either," Natsuki replied, meeting the girl's eye. "And besides, it's better to hear it from someone who seems to have experience." With that, Natsuki grasped Anberlin's shirt collar like how a pet owner might grab a cat and began ushering her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Just as the trio was coming, Tomoe was on her way out. Her cold gray eyes were drawn to Anberlin's and her attitude completely changed. A lightning bolt passed between them before Shizuru blocked Anberlin's view.<p>

"Don't pay attention to her," she said, "we don't need another scuffle here." Nonetheless, Shizuru's presence went unheeded as Anberlin and Tomoe kept their eyes fastened to each other. The green-haired girl made a move to walk past the trio, but stuck out her foot at the last second, tripping Anberlin before adopting a look of innocence and moving on down the hall.

Anberlin growled to herself as she steadied against Natsuki's arm, taking a glance back to Tomoe. Sometime later she would give that girl what was coming to her.

They pushed through the door to find Yohko at her daily tasks as well as tossing away some bloody latex gloves. She glanced up to meet her guests and nodded before looking to Anberlin, holding her eyes, and sighing. "I don't know what you're doing but you better have an excuse for this," she said. "Though . . . you behavior may be explainable."

"Ms. Natsuki said you have something to tell me," Anberlin said as she walked over to unoccupied cot and sat down on its edge. She rested her elbows on her knees and folded her hands together, nervousness setting in. "The reason why I've been blacking out a lot?"

Yohko glanced at her two superiors, frowning. Was it really so wise as to tell the girl the truth, while he mind was already in an unstable condition. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" she asked the girl. "It's not pretty."

"I already told Ms. Natsuki that I would accept anything you have for me. All I want at this point is answers."

"Very well . . ." She sat down in a chair across from Anberlin. "Let me start off by saying Natsuki told me that when you two did battle, your left eye opened and she saw a GEM embedded in your iris."

Anberlin snorted. "That's preposterous. I can't open my scarred eye and why would I have a gem? It's not like I work in a jewelry store or anything."

"No, no a GEM," Yohko corrected. "The stones embedded in ear of every student here. Natsuki and Shizuru have one, its what gives them their Robes and power. I was going to give you yours this morning, but now that I know you already have one it's unnecessary."

"How can I have a GEM without remembering getting it?" the girl asked.

Yohko pursed her lips. She didn't want to come to this part, but Anberlin had a right to know. "That's because your GEM is a special kind . . . it was stolen from this very Academy and used in demonic experiments."

Anberlin's eye narrowed and she shifted on the bed, feeling uncomfortable. "What kind of 'experiments'?"

"The people who stole the GEM normally kidnapped young girls, as only females can hold the power of GEMs, and used them as vessels for it. However, the catch was whoever was bestowed the GEM was at risk of being possessed by demons."

At this, Anberlin recoiled. She was prepared for any kind of news, but not this. It was a devastating blow to the gut. "What?" she cried jumping to her feet. "Possessed by demons? If this is some kind of joke it's sick."

"No joke at all," Yohko replied with a shake of her head, "this is real. And if you have the Demon's Curse Garnet then there's a very high chance that you could have been one of the stolen girls and somehow you ended up in that province."

By now, Anberlin was about ready to shut down. She felt nothing because she didn't know what to feel and she thought nothing because she didn't know what to think. She was hollow, a robot. "Is that why I keep blacking out? I keep coming under possession?" Her voice was mechanic and without defiance, something that set all three adults on edge.

"That might be an explanation, yes," Yohko replied as she reclined in her seat. "There is no defining trigger as to how you access the demon's power, but if you tap into it too often then all of those negative feelings like hatred and fury will eventually consume you until those feelings swallow you whole and ultimately become the demon itself." Her lips became a tight line and she wrung her hands together. "I'm so sorry, Anberlin. I know you didn't expect to hear this."

"Is there any way to reverse this?" the girl cried as she jumped to her feet. "I mean, if it's demon possession then can't I have an exorcism or something? That's how you get rid of demons, right?"

"As much as I would love to say yes, it's not that simple," the Director replied. "It would be different if the demon were directly inhabiting your body, but since it's bound to an object, it would be a little harder to get rid of. You see, unless we bury the Garnet forever within the bowels of the earth, then we have no choice but to keep it locked away inside you."

"Can't we simply destroy the thing and be done with it?" Anberlin's voice was becoming more and more desperate.

"If we do then that'll just release the demon sealed inside it and it would be a major catastrophe." Her eyes softened. "Believe me though. If something like that were possible then I would do it in a heartbeat."

Natsuki shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. She had just as much a clue on what to do as any of them. There were no easy routes to take. "Director, is there any chance of the cult coming to claim her?" she asked. "They probably know she's missing."

A shiver or dread traveled up Anberlin's spine.

"There is a very real possibility," Yohko admitted with a dejected sigh. "However, we also have to count on the chance that they may not know where she is. If she keeps a low profile then we shouldn't have much to worry about. We just have to make sure she doesn't go out of control and blows her cover. Other than that, everything should be fine."

"Then that's what we'll do," Natsuki said as she placed her hands on her hips. "It'll be tough, but if we can prevent Anberlin from getting carried away like you suggested then perhaps – Anberlin?" All conversation ceased as the girl walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>A light tapping at the door was the first sign that Anberlin had company, though she was hardly in the mood to accept guests. While the adults were figuring out what exactly needed to be done, she had already decided she wouldn't bother. She would leave the school, indefinitely, and hope that she would spare it any coming grief. She ignored the tapping again as she threw some tissues into a plastic bag. "Go away."<p>

"Annie, are you okay?" Shizuru asked from the other side of the door. She had the authority to enter the room, especially since she lived in half of the office/dormitory and half of it belonged to her, but the girl had heard very heavy news and it was understandable that she needed space.

"I'm fine," she called back before grasping a broomstick and tying the bag full of random items onto the end. She paused to admire her mediocre work before shouldering the stick and walking towards the door and opening it. She wasn't fazed at all by Shizuru's inquisitive look.

"What're you doing?" the brunette asked as she glanced from the laden stick to the girl.

Anberlin didn't even bat an eyelash. "Leaving." Without any more prompting, she brushed past Shizuru and stalked into the main office. "Thanks again for your help and hospitality, but I think it's time for me to move on." She dipped her head. "Nice meeting you."

"Annie, don't run away from this," the Amethyst Otome said in a soft tone. She didn't move from the bedroom doorway. When Anberlin didn't take another step, she decided to venture forward with her pleas. "I understand you're scared. I would be too."

Anberlin snorted. "Me? Scared? I'm not scared of nothing. I'm simply leaving because I've overstayed my welcome, that's all." When she took another step, Shizuru, who showed no signs of letting her go, immediately blocked her pathway. Anberlin was not amused. "Will you please move?"

"Not until you give me a legitimate reason as to why you're running away," the older woman declared. "I would have believed you before had I not seen for myself how much you enjoy it here." Her crimson eyes softened and she placed both hands upon the young girl's shoulders. "It's okay to admit that you're frightened. No one would think any less of you if you do."

The girl growled and pulled out of her grasp, tightening her hold on her stick. "For the last time, I'm not scared. I just don't feel welcome here so therefore I will leave."

"What makes you think you're not?" Shizuru asked. "Tomoe? She has been a thorn in everyone's side since she entered this school. She bullies everyone so don't take it to heart. Is it Natsuki? She has a shell around her, but if you crack open that shell then she has a sweet center. You just have to give her sometime and try to find some common ground."

"I can't find some 'common ground' with that woman!" Anberlin howled. "She's hated my guts from the start and don't act like she wouldn't be happy to get rid of me." She quieted her voice and gathered up her emotions, keeping a straight face. "I'm simply doing her a favor, now if you'll excuse me."

Shizuru shook her head. "No, because there are people here who do like having you around. You and Arika seemed to be getting along and not to mention the Director. And I know I do because I've gotten the chance to see the other side of you, the side of you that isn't a protective front."

Anberlin shifted uncomfortably, clearly disturbed at how the woman had figured her out in only a mater of a couple of days. It was unnerving and a reminder that she should be careful to whom she placed her trust. "I don't need to hear this. I'm doing you a favor by leaving. That way the school won't be in danger when that cult comes to find me and everything will be hunky-dory. You won't have to worry."

"And what about you? You say the school will be free of danger, but where does that leave you if you have nowhere to go and no one to turn to? You think you're doing everyone a big favor, but you're the one who suffers. Annie, you will probably end up on the streets and bad things happen to little girls on the streets. I don't want that for you."

The younger shrugged. "Oh well, my problem not yours."

Shizuru blocked her from moving away. "It is my problem. Natsuki put you under my care and that means you're my responsibility. I don't want to let you go and find you dead or worse." She reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb beneath the ridge of her eye. "I know you're not used to it but I do care for you. You're an incredible girl, and incredible still that you would be willing to sacrifice your own livelihood for a group of strangers you don't even know. You do have a heart, Annie, you just need let someone care for it every once in a while."

Anberlin trembled as she stared back into Shizuru's eyes. There was no deception in their crimson pools. These were her true feelings and they stung into Anberlin's heart like a thousand arrows. Hearing such heartfelt words was refreshing and also very beautiful that they made her melt. For the first time, she felt that she knew how a mother should sound and it brought her to tears. Dropping her stick and rushed into Shizuru's arms and buried her face within the warmth of her bosom, gripping her back tightly as she cried harder.

Shizuru held Anberlin tightly, brushing her fingers through her short hair in a soothing, rhythmic pattern. "Easy, easy," she hushed. "I know it's a lot to handle all at once, but you don't have to overcome it alone. I'll be here, the Director, Arika, and maybe even Natsuki. We're all here for you." She never let go or slackened her grip as Anberlin continued to cry, revealing her weakness for the first time.

From across the way, within the doorway of the office entrance, Natsuki pursed her lips as she thought hard. She had come in at the right time and heard just enough to get her thinking. Despite having a smart attitude and a grating personality, Anberlin did have a heart that she hid from the rest of the world. She was simply afraid of it being hurt. All of that flashy talk was a defense and Natsuki had done nothing but attack it head on. Perhaps she could learn something from Shizuru and take a more delicate approach as how to handle young delicate girls. And as she continued to witness Anberlin and Shizuru's heartfelt embrace she made a conscious decision to be a little more understanding towards Anberlin, both for her sake, Natsuki's, and the rest of Windbloom Kingdom.


	5. Peer Pressure and NearDeath Experiences

**Exceedingly long chapter. This had a lot of plot stuff stuffed into it so I hope you guys like it. Warning: contains alcohol, ritualistic killings, and bullying. I also added ShizNat moment in there (finally) for all you people. Sorry it took so long for that. Happy reading ~ XD Reviews are welcome.**

As there are many pretty things in the world, there is also an equal amount of ugly. Some of those ugly things could be plants, animals, fish and sometimes even people, but it was undoubted that some of the ugliest things in the world were in the fashion world and Anberlin could definitely put the Garderobe Coral uniform into that category. It was a simple red dress with a maid-looking white smock on top, decorated at the edges with large ruffles. It was trimmed with crimson and upon the breast was a red four-point star flanked on either side by a pair of wings. Oh yes, this definitely was the ugliest thing in the world.

"You're kidding with the uniform right?" she asked while glancing up at Natsuki with just her eye. Her brow was arched in a skeptical way.

Natsuki shook her head and held out the uniform to her. "You are apart of this school so I suggest you start dressing like it," she stated. "There is an extra one for you when this one needs washing." She nodded her approval when Anberlin took the uniform in hand and fingered the material.

"Well, it certainly feels good," the child remarked as she ran her fingers over the smock and dress. "Soft material, what is this silk?"

"Silk and cotton," Natsuki answered with a casual shrug. It wasn't as if she noted just what her uniforms were made out of. She withdrew a pair of thigh-high leggings with a jagged red decoration near the top and handed them to her charge. "You will also be required to wear these with it."

One glance at the stockings was all Anberlin needed. "Heck to the no," she spat. "I'm not wearing those, I'm already pushing my limits with this maid suit. Don't you have like a shirt and some slacks I could wear instead of this?" Her eye was pleading and Natsuki blinked.

_A kid after my own heart_, she thought. "If only," the woman replied, "then I'd be right there with you, but if I had to wear that uniform then so do you."

"So why are you taking it out on me?" Anberlin cried, though in a tone that remained playful as always. She ignored the half-serious glare from her superior and got to her main point. "Come on, don't you have something else?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No. It's that or you can walk around naked, though if you do that you're just advertising." It was no huge secret that most of the school's attendants were largely homosexual and Natsuki knew that any girl running around naked on campus would be like putting a bloody steak in the lion's cage.

"But I'll look stupid in this!" Anberlin complained holding out the uniform like it was a piece of smelly trash. "Not to mention uncomfortable."

Natsuki wasn't going to have any of it. "I don't want to hear it. You already worked my nerves for the past few days and I'm getting sick of hearing you complain. We all have to do things we don't want to so I suggest you be a big little woman and suck it up."

"I don't want to be a big little woman, I want to be a little girl," Anberlin continued pout.

The girl's whining, she had heard plenty like it in her day, didn't faze Natsuki. "Then you're in the wrong place, because here not only do we train Otomes but young ladies as well – and you especially could use to learn something in home training."

"I'm not the only one," Anberlin muttered under her breath.

A vein pulsed in Natsuki's forehead. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing," the girl replied as nonchalant as ever. She sighed and looked at the uniform again, frowning. This would completely be among the most stupid decisions she would make in her life. "Okay, if I put this thing on and I don't look good in it, then I get to make the tomboy version of this."

Natsuki, no matter how much she would have liked the idea, was unrelenting. "No. It's either this or the highway."

Anberlin growled. "Crap!" She stormed off through a door that led into another room. This was totally unfair.

Once she imp was gone, Natsuki let out an agitated sigh and put a hand to forehead. She could already feel the wrinkles coming on – and she was only twenty-two! Anberlin was a handful. "Can't even do a simple thing without starting a battle."

Shizuru smiled to herself. While she had been privy to the argument, she did find it rather amusing how Natsuki and Anberlin were so much alike and yet complete foils of each other. While Natsuki wanted complete control, Anberlin was simply completely out of control. That in itself was humorous. "While that is true, I just think that she does what she does to push your buttons. Maybe if you stop reacting like that, then she'll back off."

"I've tried to consider that, but she makes it so difficult," Natsuki complained as she took a seat. "I've learned to keep her on a tight leash from the start otherwise she'll just run wild and I don't want an animal in my school." She nodded her thanks as Shizuru set down a glass of tea in front of her.

"But obviously a tight leash isn't working," the other woman said as she watched her co-worker sip her drink, "it just makes her close enough to bite you. Perhaps if you treated her with a little more respect then she'll give it back to you."

At this, Natsuki nearly choked on her tea and wiped at her lips as she shot her assistant an incredulous look. "Respect? What has she done to deserve respect besides openly challenge me, nearly kill me, and starts fights in my school. I should stick her in the holding cell for that. When she starts straightening up, then I will start respecting her. Besides, children are supposed to honor their elders, at least that's what we've been taught." She set down her half-empty glass and sighed, leaning into her chair and closing her eyes. A brief moment later, she felt gentle hands on her shoulders and begin to massage firmly. Natsuki couldn't help but hum in satisfaction.

"You're too tense," Shizuru purred softly. She decided that Natsuki's blue jacket was in the way and pulled it down from around her, revealing smooth, creamy shoulders. Shizuru smiled to herself as she fingertips grazed warm flesh and dipped into the taught muscles. "So tense." Shizuru smiled as Natsuki leaned forward and rested her forearms against her desk, giving more of her back to her and lower Shizuru went. She frowned when Natsuki hissed as a knot was touched, but talked to the blunette she that she would be distracted as it was loosened. She helped to ease the resulting pain with a teasing kiss to the cheek. "You really need to relax," she murmured in her ear. "I know your job is difficult and Annie is frustrating, but if you take it easy then you may feel better." She ran her hands up Natsuki's back and slowly walked around to sit in her lap, arms looping around her neck.

Natsuki immediately broke out into a blush, but nothing could stop her from instinctively putting her arms around Shizuru's waist. It wasn't like she couldn't touch her anyways; they both had been in this relationship for a while anyhow. Many were even wondering why they didn't simply hurry up and tie the knot already and it was always the same excuse: the time simply wasn't right. "Shizuru, she might come back," Natsuki warned in a hushed tone.

The tawny haired woman didn't mind the possibility. "Not for a few more moments. I could tell that she has never been in anything besides pants and a shirt before." She smirked. "Much like somebody else I know."

"Hey, I can too wear dresses," Natsuki claimed, her blush deepening. "It's just that pants are more comfortable." She closed her eyes and shut her mouth as Shizuru trailed kisses along her jaw and towards her ear, her blush deepening.

The other woman could only chuckle. "So easily flustered." When she got to her earlobe, she took it gentle in her teeth and nibbled, tugging the mound of flesh ever so gently just so she could hear Natsuki's heavenly sighs. It worked. "So cute."

However, Shizuru failed to realize just how flustered Natsuki had gotten. Her heart had picked up somewhat and she bit her lip in an effort to keep from moaning too loud. Her hold in her lover's waist had tightened and she was slowly beginning to lose control until she had had enough. "Shizuru, kiss me."

The tawny-haired woman smiled next to her ear and gave her a light squeeze before pulling away enough to look into her glazed emerald eyes. "Thought you'd never ask." They leaned in for a light touch on the lips, but it ended up being more than that. The pent up emotion that had been in Natsuki simply overflowed and she had taken control once again, holding her lover to her so close that they might melt into one another. If Shizuru was a bit surprised then she didn't show it, simply give in to what was being asked of her at full throttle. When it came to Natsuki she didn't play. Natsuki, on the other hand, was out of character simply by the way she held Shizuru and how she kissed her, parting lips to whisper words of affection every so often. It had been a long time she had any time to spare for just the two of them, she was simply making up for lost moments.

Nearby in the other room, Anberlin was inspecting herself in the mirror. She looked completely out of it in the get up and not to mention a little breezy. She couldn't imagine how anyone could walk around in such a terrible thing. The stockings she wore, while soft, were cutting off the circulation in her legs and felt scratchy. The collar of her dress felt like it was choking her and it just felt downright unnatural to not have anything around her middle. What happened if a strong wind kicked up? There'd be nothing to keep the dress's skirt from riding up and from being completely exposed to the outside world. She imagined the scene in her mind and shuddered. Yes, this was definitely a huge mistake, but one she had to endure or else she wouldn't hear the end of it. With a shake of her head, she grasped the doorknob and began to walk outside. She barely missed seeing the two women disentangling themselves and straightening up. "Yeah, Natsuki, this isn't doing it for me." She blinked upon seeing the embarrassed blushed upon their faces and tilted her head to the side. "Uh . . . what did I miss?"

Natsuki cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while fighting down her blush. "Nothing, I hope. Now then." She rose and walked over to her and began a quick check. "It fits you nicely. You'll mix in well with the other students and once your schoolwork is done you can report back to me and we shall begin your apprenticeship. You seem to have been slacking recently."

"Slacking? I was caught up in a fight and ridiculed for no reason and you call that slacking?" Anberlin retorted. "That's child abuse if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" Natsuki replied, and then she remembered Shizuru's advice before their little make out session and took in a breath. _Respect, respect, respect. _"The staff has been informed of your mishaps and if anything like bullying comes up then it will be handled promptly. We'll try to make you feel comfortable here."

"Well then in terms of comfort, can I not sleep on your couch anymore?" she asked, pointing to the sofa behind them. A pile of blankets and a spare pillow were tucked neatly beside it. "It's really throwing out my back."

"You're fourteen," Natsuki reminded, "you can't throw out your back like that at your age. And you're lucky you're not on the floor. Now that's all settled I suggest you hurry out before you're late to class. Nothing makes a first impression more than being late for your first day."

"Yes, _Mother_," Anberlin replied in an overly sarcastic tone. She was roughly grasped by the arm and blanched as she met Natsuki's eyes.

"One more thing: promise me you won't go getting into more trouble," Natsuki said. Though serious, she wasn't one to take promises lightly. To her, they were as binding as blood oaths. "Cross your heart."

Anberlin raised her right hand and placed the other over her heart. She didn't break eye contact as she clearly stated, "I promise."

* * *

><p>Anberlin shuffled her feet slightly as Nao stalked towards the door of the bar. Every fiber in her body screamed for her not to go along with what the redhead said and just run as fast as she could back to Garderobe, even though that was the last place she wanted to be.<p>

Not long after she had left Natsuki and Shizuru, she had come across harassers all claiming that she had no right to be at the school. They accused her of being the Headmistress's favorite and a teacher's pet. She had tried to ignore the teasing for a while, but not once did she ask for help from any of the teachers. She could handle it on her own, but her patience wore thin as the torment refused to stop. She would have snapped if she hadn't met Nao, who was known around campus, but what drew Anberlin into the redhead's web was the fact that no one bothered her – and everyone respected her. With her charisma and promise of being respected, Nao had completely seduced Anberlin to the idea of going on the town with her after hours – and of course she agreed. Now she was standing outside a bar regretting ever moment of her encounter with Nao.

"Nao, I don't think I should do this," she finally said in a more hesitant voice than she would have liked.

Yuuki glanced back at Anberlin and blinked behind her large orange glasses. "Why? What's up?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel right," the other admitted. "I mean, you have to be 21 to get into a bar right so I'm not of legal age and –" She paused and erupted into a hot blush as Nao threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh wow, don't tell me you're chickening out now!" she cackled as she held her stomach. "I thought you were supposed to be the complete delinquent but it turns out that was all talk. What's the matter? Afraid that Big Bad Natsuki's gonna crack down on you?"

Anberlin blushed deeper and took a step back. That was exactly the reason why. She had promised to be good for Natsuki in the hopes of being on good terms with her, but Nao was jeopardizing all of it. "No!" she cried, in the hopes of sounding convincing. "I just don't feel right. What if I get arrested?" This earned another laugh.

"Kid, listen, around here I'm the equivalent of a cop," Nao said as she placed a hand on her hip. "Now, I'm guessing you were told to always trust cops so you'll be okay with me. And don't worry, if Natsuki catches us then I'll take the fall. I did draw you out here after all. In fact, you were the first one to come with me so willingly. Man, you're a sucker."

"Hey! I resent that!" Anberlin called as she became more and more flustered. If it had been anyone else to say that to her, she would have already beaten them into the ground, but there was something about Nao that was just . . . intimidating. "And besides, you said we were going to have fun."

"And it is," Nao countered. "Drinking is fun. It's what all of the cool kids do," she purred in a mocking tone. Now you can either grow up and be a big girl that no one messes with or you can run back to Headmistress Dearest and wait to be tucked in and read a bedtime story like a wuss." She absolutely adored the look of resentment on Anberlin's face but shrugged and turned back towards the door. "But hey, it's your choice. Sooner or later you're going to have to grow up." With that she disappeared through the entrance and left Anberlin alone on the street.

This was wrong, all of it. What was she trying to prove, that she could be as tough as all the rumors said she was? But since when did being tough say you had to be a delinquent? She had promised Natsuki and Shizuru she would be on her best behavior and to not take any unnecessary risks now that a potentially deadly group was after her. Anberlin was tempted to turn tail and run back to Garderobe, but something inside her pushed her towards the tavern. She wanted to prove that she wasn't a little kid, that she could hold her own in any situation. And in any case she had the Demon's Curse Garnet with her for protection - even if Yohko had advised her from using it on a whim. She didn't want to appear as a wuss in front of someone like Nao – not when the Pearl Otome could potentially be her only friend. Swallowing the childish voice inside her, she gathered up her wit and marched up the to bar door and pushed inside.

The bar was much as she thought it was: filled to the ceiling with tendrils of lung-clogging cigar smoke and dimly lit. Tall glass mugs full of amber beer slid along the polished surface of the bar and large burly men that were deep of voice and strong of arm conversed in gruff tones amongst themselves. It was not a very inviting place and Anberlin was tempted to turn tail and flee, to forget all about Nao and her mindless insults. Anberlin was a strong person; she could handle the teasing while it lasted. There was nothing for her to prove.

"Hey, it about time you strode in here," Nao said as she stalked over to Anberlin's fleeing side. She tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to her side. In her free hand was a mug of foaming beer. "I knew you were mature."

The younger girl eyed the redhead as she took a deep swig of the beer and stiffened, feeling her nerve disappear again. "How old are you? You can't drink!"

With a satisfied sigh, Nao pulled the mug away from her lips and glanced at her companion with slightly hazed eyes. "I just did. Here." She shoved the mug into Anberlin's hands. "Have a drink. It'll help you relax."

Anberlin's eyes widened as she stared into the bubbly drink. This was getting too out of hand, too fast. "No! I mean . . ." She suddenly began to tremble under Nao's scrutinizing gaze, as if she were looking into the eyes of a vulture. If she denied a drink then Nao would certainly spread word around school that she was a wimp – and that would only cause more bullying problems and ultimately more fights. Acting fast, she decided to play it cool. "I, uh, I don't drink beer. It upsets my stomach." She handed the glass back to her companion. "Thanks anyways."

Nao seemed to take her excuse seriously and nodded. "Why didn't you just say so? I would have gotten you something different." Taking a further grip on Anberlin's shoulders, she led her to the bar and ordered for her to take a seat. Anberlin did, but made a point to stick close to Nao, as being surrounded by a large men made her extremely uncomfortable. She bit her lip as the redhead nudged her ribs and called the barkeep. "What'll you have?"

"Uh . . ." Anberlin was at a standstill. She had no knowledge of any alcoholic drinks besides the mainstream beer, wine, and sake. Her flailing mind struggled to come up with a name and her eye flicked around helplessly, trying to find some clue that would help her. She finally found it in the form of a shot glass filled halfway with a golden liquid. "I'll have what he's having," she said, pointing to a gentleman further down the way.

The barkeep took one glance down where she was pointing and nodded, seemingly impressed. "One smalt-pure Scotch coming up." He was the only one impressed as Nao pursed her lips and nodded into her own drink.

"Scotch. I didn't think someone like you could handle the hard stuff." She took an even bigger gulp of her beer, downing nearly half of it.

Once more, Anberlin froze. Of all the things in the world it had to be Scotch. She didn't want to drink period but she was pushing herself further and further towards that end of the spectrum. She could only imagine what Natsuki or Shizuru would say if they saw her now. Her apprehension escalated as the gleaming glass was placed in front of her and she swallowed hard. There was no way she could go through with it. This was wrong. She had made a promise!

"What's up?" Nao asked as she downed the last drops of her beer. The blush of alcohol was now clear on her cheeks and she practically hung on Anberlin's shoulder like laundry on the line. "You have a stomachache or something?"

"Yeah, something like that," the other admitted. For a few agonizing seconds she prayed that something would occur to make her not drink the Scotch. This was her first drink after all she didn't want to go hard at the beginning. She liked to ease into adult things like this. It suddenly felt as if the room had grown colder and all eyes were on her, waiting, daring for her to pick up the glass and down it. Her fingers began to twitch and a hard lump had begun to knot in her throat. _Am I . . ._ _really going to do it?_

The barkeep seemed to notice her apprehension and took it as a rejection. Before long he had approached her and frowned, wiping down a glass with a ratty rag. "You got a problem with that?" he asked pointing to the Scotch.

Anberlin broke out into an embarrassed blush and struggled to keep her cool. "N-no! It's great! Just the way I like it!" She offered nervous glance to him then Nao and back before settling her attention on the amber alcohol in the shot glass. In all respect it really wasn't that much and chances were she wouldn't be that drunk if she had just one, at least that's what a voice in the back of her mind said. She could control herself if things got too out of control and she always had the Garnet with her. There really was nothing to fear. _I'm sorry, Ms. Natsuki and Ms. Shizuru. Please don't be mad at me. _Grasping the ridged edges of the glass, she brought in close and gave it a brief sniff and a shiver ran through her body. This was so wrong. Closing her eyes, she tipped the glass up and poured the cool liquor into her mouth. The taste hit her first and she could only take it for so long before ultimately forcing it down her throat. Her eyes watered and she coughed hard as what felt like fire burned the delicate flesh of her neck. Her frame trembled uncontrollably as the alcohol settled in her gut and threatened to burn them to ash. However, she managed to keep a straight face and grinned stupidly, feeling a warm blush creep onto her cheeks. "Nothin' to it."

Unfortunately, the evening just kept getting worse and worse. After Anberlin's shot, Nao had ordered another round and the girl had to keep from gagging a second time. It felt as if a rock were stuck in her gut and was getting bigger and harder with each shot. She finally cut it off after her third shot and was nearly on the verge of collapse. The hazy colors of the bar blurred together in strange hues and the smoky atmosphere threatened to choke her out. Her blush had turned into an inferno that warmed her from head to toe. She wouldn't have been surprised if her skin was a candy apple red. With staggering steps she picked herself up off the bar counter and crept towards Nao, who were busy entertaining a group of men with her drinking. The younger girl pushed her way through, wiping sweat from her brow, and grasped her companion's pants.

"Nao . . ." she moaned weakly.

Yuuki, much more used to holding her liquor than Anberlin, noticed her feeble pleas and set down her shot glass after downing the vodka within it. "Sorry, boys, but it's about time we call it a night." Swinging off her chair, she grasped Anberlin's shoulders and began to lead her out of the bar, ignoring the many calls for her to come back. Even though Anberlin was still an acquaintance, the girl looked at sick as a dog and Nao still had a responsibility to take care of a Coral Otome. She frowned as Anberlin held her stomach and gagged. "Don't even think about throwing up on me." The pair made it outside into the cool summer air and Nao leaned her friend against the wall, slapping her cheek gently. "Come on, get a grip on it." The redhead suppressed a shudder as Anberlin bent over and puked. "You're even worse than Big Sister Ahn."

The younger girl dry heaved over the spit up for a few more seconds, acidic saliva dripping from her lips. Her head pounded and she couldn't think straight. It was taking all of her energy to even remain upright. With careful movements, she put all of her body weight against the wall and tilted her head back, panting heavily and sweating. This was certainly a night she wished to forget.

"You okay?" Nao asked as she bent over her, half of her shadow eclipsing her pale face.

Anberlin didn't reply.

Nao sighed softly and bent next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulders and using the other to hold her torso to hold her up. "Come on, let's get you back before the Headmistress begins to worry." With slow steps, the girls took off down the avenue they came, but had to stop every few feet so that Anberlin could throw up. Nao was certain she had never seen someone so severely sick in her life and began to fear what Natsuki would do to her if she brought her charge back so severely sick. She deiced to just have Anberlin sleep it off in her room and make some sort of excuse the next morning. They paused at an intersection and momentarily, Nao forgot which way they were going. "Uh . . ." She glanced down one side then the other and decided to randomly pick one. "Let's go this way." She began ushering them towards the left.

One her shoulder, Anberlin moaned softly and lifted her head just enough to get a peek at where they were headed. "You sure . . . this is . . . right?" Her voice sounded so faint and far away.

Nao nodded, keeping a cool, determined face. "Absolutely." Their little detour was indeed a grave mistake when the streets began to be narrower and longer. Darkness had by now fully settled in and they stopped close to the central river running through Windbloom's streets. The redhead began to ponder her next move.

"Why'd we stop?" Anberlin asked when they stopped moving. She had been swimming in and out of consciousness for the last half hour and was barely able to keep her body moving. The only bonus was that she wasn't throwing up with each step.

Nao didn't reply straight away, but kept looking at their surroundings. It was so dark that she could hardly make out any distinct landmarks or roadways. They were virtually helpless and lost. "I think we made a wrong turn."

"We're lost, aren't we?" the younger replied in a groggy voice. She felt so terrible, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"No, we're not lost," Nao snapped. "We just took a wrong path. We'll just go back and retrace our steps. Simple as that. Come on." Heaving the girl higher on her shoulder, Nao turned around and headed back the way they had come. If they could make it to the intersection and go right then they should be fine. However, something brewed within the eerie blackness that would risk of the lives of both of them as well as the rest of Windbloom.

About half way towards the intersection, Nao suddenly stopped. Something new had settled into the stillness and it didn't feel friendly. She glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. Every part of her was screaming to run, that if they lingered any longer then something would happen. Her instincts were right as the sound of approaching footsteps echoed in her ears. She picked up their pace quickly the more the footsteps came after them until they were in a full-on run. Needless to say Anberlin wasn't helping matters. She was too busy tripping over her own feet.

"Hey, not so fast!" She gasped as she came close to kissing pavement.

"We have to hurry!" Nao cried, pulling her faster. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the footsteps were coming and her eyes widened as she caught sight of a shadowy figure moving towards them at an alarming rate. This wasn't good. They needed to flee and fast. "Sorry Headmistress, but it's an emergency. Anberlin, kiss my ear."

"What?" the other asked, completely taken aback by the request. She liked Nao but not that much.

"We need to get out of here. Just do it." She pulled her in close and leaned her head towards Anberlin's lips, waiting for her GEM to be activated. A hot blush broke out on her cheeks as the younger began kissing the upper curve of her ear intimately, like a lover. She elbowed her in the ribs. "No! Not that kind of kiss! My GEM. Kiss my GEM! Idiot."

"Oh." Anberlin blushed deeply and fumbled to find Nao's GEM, their rushed movements making it difficult. She ended up trailing kisses from the top of Nao's ear to the lobe before finding her mark and activating the GEM.

""Thank you. Materialize!" In a swift haste, Nao's normal clothes disappeared an in their place was the classic Pearl Otome school uniform. She wasted no time in scooping Anberlin off her feet and taking off into the air, leaving their pursuer behind. The force of the take off made Anberlin's stomach lurch and she struggled to keep in her vomit. "Don't even think about it!" Nao ordered roughly. She growled to herself as the girl in her arms began to grow pale then green in one swift movement. She had to land. Descending down in another part of the town, Nao released her companion and watched as she threw up promptly. "You're hopeless."

A sudden change in the wind caught her attention and she turned just in time to watch a building explode in a blaze of roaring flames. Shrapnel and embers from the building whizzed by her and she used her body to block Anberlin from being struck by the debris. People all around the block had rushed out to see what the commotion was and stood in terror as they watched the growing flames. Their panic grew as another building exploded and another and another. Nao cursed vilely and Anberlin staggered to her feet, the fire dancing in her eye. This was just how it was the night before Shizuru found her.

"What's going on?" she cried, holding onto Nao's arm.

"I don't know," the redhead replied. "But I have to find out." She glanced behind her and to all around before settling on a street sign and immediately recognizing it. She grasped Anberlin's shoulder. "Garderobe isn't that far from here. I want you to run down this street and make a left then keep running. You'll hit the school soon after."

"And what about you?" she asked. "What'll you do?" The fires were growing more and more out of control and the surrounding people had already begun to flee the scene in search for safety. She didn't want to leave Nao alone to fight this by herself.

"I'll be fine, this is what an Otome does," she assured. Her attention was caught by a scream and group of people dressed in black coming onto the scene. They seemed to grab certain people, young females, before tossing them into the flames and leaving them to burn. A knot grew in Nao's gut and she knew she had to get Anberlin out of here. "Go! Run and tell Natsuki. You'll just get in the way if you stay." Without another word, Nao raced off towards the gathering fires, calling forth her Element in the process. Anberlin could only stand back and watch.

"Nao!" she cried.

The rushing crowds pushed her further and away from her companion. In her stupor she struggled to get close to Nao to try and help her, but it was all inevitable. The force of the crowd's panic was too much to fight against and she had only the option to go with them and do what Nao bid her to do. With clumsy steps she followed the path of the people and kept the directions in mind, going down the way Nao had instructed and turning a left around the corner. She suddenly stopped as an ear-piercing cry rang out and her heart sank to her toes. That was Nao's scream.

"No. Nao!" Anberlin did a U-turn and began to fight her way through the crowd. She was met with a few elbows to the face in her effort to push through all of the bodies, but it didn't deter her from her task. She needed to get to Nao. "Nao! Nao!" She moved the wrong way and was met with someone colliding into her. They went down and Anberlin remained so even as the other got up and ran away. She was on her way to her feet when someone's foot smacked her in the head, jarring her hazed brain. She collapsed to the concrete in a swirl of light, color and screams, allowing the sensations of the terrifying night to lull her into unconsciousness.

When she came to, the streets had gone completely black with not even the blaze of the fires to light the night. Everyone had disappeared and no sound rang through the streets. A fine layer of ash and dust had settled over the district and Anberlin dusted herself of it as she rose to her feet. A large welt had swelled on her forehead from where she was kicked and some blood had dried over her good eye. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked around the deserted street, feeling truly alone. "Hello?" she called, but no answer came to her. Her eye widened as she remembered what she was about to do before being knocked out. "Nao." She took off back up the avenue. "Nao! Where are you?" Having become clear headed from her brief rest, Anberlin ran straight towards where the fire was and saw nothing more than charred shells. Soft embers smoldered within hollowed timbers and putrid smoke rose up in agonizing tendrils. Anberlin coughed as she breathed some in and ventured closer to the ruins. "Nao? Are you here?" She caught a humanoid form within the ashes and swallowed as she rushed forward towards it. "Nao?" She grasped the shape and watched as it turned over to reveal the freshly charred body of a young girl, her face frozen in the agony she suffered during her final moments. Anberlin jumped back and screamed, her heart pounding in her chest. No, this was a nightmare. This couldn't possibly be real, but as she looked around and saw more bodies it became very, very real. "No . . . this is madness . . ." Movement was caught out of the corner of her eye and she whipped her head around to see who it was and froze when it was one of those people in black, the ones who had thrown these girls into the fires. Her heart clenched and for a brief second she froze before dashing off back down the street.

"Hey!" the figure called after her, but Anberlin was already gone. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, even until her legs ached and lungs burned more than the Scotch had. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to reach Garderobe and know that she would be safe. Her fear heightened as pounding footsteps smacked the pavement close behind her. This was it, she was going to get caught and end up like those other girls. At least she would be if she allowed herself to get caught. She didn't survive this long just to throw in the towel now. Steeling herself, she bounded faster up the avenue and rounded a corner. Her eye glanced around for anywhere to hide,, but saw no alleyways to duck into. She finally settled on the lip of concrete that hung over the river and decided that would be her best bet. With quick steps she made it to the street's edge and looked into the water. It wasn't the best water she had seen and was certain there was a few pieces of debris in it, but she had no other options. Lowering herself off the side, she slipped up to her shoulders into the water and pressed her back against the wall, listening for any sound that might indicate her pursuer was upon her.

She didn't have to wait long as slow, deliberate footsteps clanked on the concrete above her. The person in black had followed her and it would definitely be a miracle if he didn't see her. Anberlin's breath was heavy and frightened as the footsteps drew near and she pressed her back against the wall tighter.

"Is she here?" a male voice asked from above and another pair of footsteps accompanied the ones hat were already there. This was getting serious if there was more than one chasing her and Anberlin slipped a little further into the water. It didn't matter to her if she got wet, as long as she was alive.

The other figure shook his head. "I don't see her, but that doesn't mean she's not here." He pointed to the waterway. "Check down there."

Immediately Anberlin's heart froze. She was going to get caught!

The newcomer nodded and strode towards the waterway, stopping with his toes on the edge. Bending down, he curled his fingers around the lip of the edge and peered over but saw nothing there, just the lazy dark water lapping up against the stone. A few bubbles gurgled up to the surface, but he attributed them to a gas leak or maybe the idle fish that happened to be swimming by. Thankfully he didn't realize the bubbles were the last of Anberlin's air as she fought to remain submerged and away from his eyes. "Nothing, just water." He pulled away from the edge and walked back to his companion. "You're sure you saw a girl run down here?"

He nodded. "Positive and unlike the others we tossed to the Fires, there was something different about her. She had its aura. I could smell it on her."

This seemed to intrigue the other male. "You could? Was it strong within her?"

"Let's put it this way: it was as if she was wearing it as cologne."

From beneath the water, Anberlin was struggling to breathe. These people certainly knew she was there and it would only be a matter of time for them to discover her. The oxygen in her lungs was straining and a few measly bubbles were slipping from her nose. She needed to surface and fast or else she would die, but she needed to find cover. Her eyes searched the dark water for any form of air pocket or something that would help. She found salvation in the form of an overturned rowboat idling in the water and nothing could have expressed her happiness. Sinking down lower into the water she swam towards the rowboat, drifting by pieces of trash and shrapnel from the fires. One thing was certain: she would need to send a message to the person in charge of the town to take better care of the river. When she was underneath the boat, she rose up slowly and took in a huge gasp of cleansing air. She coughed up some water and waded as she drank in lungfuls of pure, if not stagnant, air.

However, she wasn't the only one privy to the gasp.

"Did you hear that?" one of the men asked. He silenced his companion before he could say anything and listened. "I thought I heard a gasp." He trudged over to the water again and peered down, even going as far as pushing his gloved hand through the surface, but nothing met his fingertips.

Not too far away Anberlin held a clamped hand over her mouth, keeping away all of the possible noises. Her body was shaking from a mixture of cold and fear as her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

The man walked back and hummed in throat before reaching into his pocket. "Let's see just how deserted this is."

Suddenly a loud piercing screech filled Anberlin's ears and her scarred left eye began to burn fiercely. She bit her lip hard in an effort to keep from crying out while her hands clamped over her eye. It felt as if flames were boiling within her skull and threatening to spill over and fry her brain. It was worse than any pain she had felt before and her body trembled violently in an effort to keep under control. The pain and the screeching got louder and more violent and before long Anberlin couldn't take it anymore. She had bit through her lip in a shower of blood drops and let loose an ear piercing shriek that shook the wooden frame of the overturned boat.

From the street the two men smirked and proceeded towards the boat in a slow casual manner. They had their target and the taller of the two extended a hand to claim their prize. "Found you."

"Annie!" Shizuru called as she rushed down the avenue towards the water. "Annie, can you hear me? Where are you?"

The two men in black jumped back and cursed vilely. If they were caught now then all of their plans would be in shambles. "Let's get out of here!" They took off in the opposite direction and disappeared into the waning night.

Shizuru arrived on the scene a moment later and stopped at the water's edge. She was certain she had heard Anberlin's scream here, but of the girl there was no sign. Her heart clenched with fear as she thought of what fate might have befallen her. "Annie! Anberlin, where are you?" A bubbling in the water caught her attention and she wasn't hesitant to investigate what it was. Her anxiety melted away as Anberlin broke the surface with a gasp and a fit of coughs. "Anberlin!" the tawny haired woman called as she reached in to help the child out. "I was so worried. What happened? Are you hurt?"

Anberlin laid on her hands and knees while she coughed up water and wiped her bitten lip. She would definitely need some antibiotics; there was no telling what was in the water. "Yeah," she wheezed upon gaining her breath, "yeah I think I'm okay." She looked up at Shizuru and was caught unawares as she was enveloped into a tight embrace. She immediately crumbled. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone out. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it right now," Shizuru replied as she pulled away to look into her eye. "We'll discuss that later, but right now we need to get you back to Garderobe. It's not safe out here so late."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki, Arika and Nao rushed up from the street towards the pair.

Anberlin arose and rushed towards Nao, tackling her in an embrace, much to the embarrassment of the redhead. "Thank God you're safe. I thought something happened to you."

Nao blinked at the show of affection and pushed Anberlin off, partly to retain her dignity, but mostly because she didn't want to get wet with river water. "Yeah, I'm okay. I barely got out of there in time to save my hide and I thought to meet you at Garderobe. When I didn't see you, I thought I'd get the Headmistress to help out."

"What happened tonight?" Natsuki demanded from the pair. "All Nao told us was that you were followed and strange fires broke out." She met Anberlin's eye. "What were you doing out here in the first place?"

"I went out with Nao," Anberlin summarized as she held herself. It was getting rather chilly and she was soaked to the bone. "Then on our way back we were followed and escaped, but when we landed the buildings started exploding and these . . . people in black were throwing girls into the blazes." Her eye went wide. "They were burned alive, Natsuki! It was terrible. Nao said she was going to fight them and she told me to run, which I did, but when I heard her scream I decided to go back, but then I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, two of those people chased after me and I hid in the river." She grimaced. "They would have found me if Ms. Shizuru hadn't come." She purposefully left out what happened with her eye. Even though she didn't understand what happened, it was undoubtedly connected with her GEM and she didn't want to worry Natsuki or Shizuru any more than she already had.

"People in black?" Natsuki repeated, a little confused. She pondered a few seconds. "And you said they burned people alive." She frowned and her brow furrowed. "Anberlin, were all of those people girls, about your age?"

The choppy-haired girl nodded. "Yeah." She immediately became worried as Natsuki, Shizuru and Nao exchanged a look. Only Arika seemed as confused as herself. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Natsuki ignored her. "When the Director said a cult, she didn't mention it was the Black Hand."

"I think our task just got a whole lot harder," Shizuru agreed, the same agitated look on her face.

"What is it?" Arika asked. "What're you talking about? What's the Black Hand?"

"That's what I want to know," Anberlin replied. She glanced between the three older women, waiting. "I almost died tonight. Someone please tell me."

"The Black Hand is a very reclusive organization," Nao said, her tone serious. "No one knows much about them, but one thing is clear is that they all have a grudge against girls. If they even catch one then the Hand is known for burning them alive in a sort of demonic ritual."

As soon as the word "demonic" slipped out, alarms began going off in Anberlin's head. She immediately knew this was the cult that most likely had owned her and were out looking for her. It would explain why the two she had come across pursued her to vehemently and a deeper fear more frigid than ice penetrated her heart.

It wasn't long before Natsuki and Shizuru both got tired of discussing such serious matters out in the open, plus the fact that Anberlin had an open wound and could possibly catch cold. Changing out of her Robe, Natsuki removed her jacket and tossed it around her student's drenched shoulders and watching her pull it tight around her. It would be better for everyone if they all went home. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Tucked safely inside Natsuki's office, Anberlin, Shizuru, and the Headmistress herself were all gathered around her desk. Nao had been ordered to wait outside the door, under the close watch of Maria in case she made a dash for it. After a warm bath and a change of clothes, the slightly buzzed Anberlin trembled as she stared into Natsuki's smoldering green eyes. This was a conversation she hoped to high heaven she would avoid, but apparently heaven didn't want to be nice to her. However, in the time they had arrived, Natsuki had hardly said a word. By now, Anberlin would have guessed to a harsh tongue-lashing but this new alien silence was what frightened her more than any shout ever could and it was made all the worse by the slow-burning rage in the Headmistress's eyes. Finally, Anberlin decided to take the initiative.<p>

"Uh . . . I know what I did was wrong –" she began.

"Save it," Natsuki snapped as she interrupted her young charge and immediately the girl shut up like a clam. Her face paled as Natsuki rose to her feet. "You have done some pretty stupid things in your time, but this one . . . Oh, this one takes the cake." She crossed from behind the desk and Anberlin took a few steps back before bumping into Shizuru. She tilted her head back towards the Amethyst Otome and expected some tender kindness, but the look she received was even worse than Natsuki's. The older woman grasped Anberlin's shoulders and held her tightly which made escape impossible. She was captured prisoner and there was no one to help her. The girl's heart froze as a flash of blue entered her line of vision and Natsuki towered over her. "Where do I even begin?"

"Let's start with breaking a promise," Shizuru said and her grip on Anberlin tightened, earning a squeak from the girl as her shoulders strained. "And sneaking off campus in the middle of the night."

"That right there takes away all of the trust and respect I had for you," Natsuki roared as she got right into Anberlin's face. She didn't even bat an eyelash as the girl flinched. "And for sneaking off campus, that earns anyone a day of school-wide chores."

"I didn't want to do it!" Anberlin cried in her own defense, feeling as big as a mouse before a pair of lions. "I honestly didn't!" She was quieted with a grasp of her shirt collar and was pulled in so close to Natsuki that their noses touched, but there was nothing intimate about their proximity.

"Did I say you could talk back?" the Headmistress roared. She didn't know if some part of her enjoyed or was repulsed when Anberlin whimpered and retreated.

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry." She seemed to breathe easier when Natsuki released her shirt collar and loomed over her once again, hands on her hips. She could hardly look at her face.

"I have more than half a mind to toss you outside of these school gates and not look back," the blunette said in a much quieter voice, but it kept its sternness. "But I feel like I need to get to the bottom of this, not to mention I'd be doing the Black Hand a favor if I did. If anything, I should imprison you within these walls and make you work until your hands are blistered and red and give you no hope of ever becoming the next Headmistress." She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair, stressed and frustrated. "My God, Annie, do you realize how serious of a situation you have put yourself in tonight? Not only would you have hurt yourself but possibly put the entire world in jeopardy!"

Anberlin, despite her fear, took careful note of how Natsuki had used her nickname for the first time and how she more or less sounded like a parent than a teacher. "I know, I know. It was stupid and wrong of me. I'm really, really sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Natsuki seethed. "This is a very, very serious matter and you're taking it like it's nothing. For someone who was taken in to the most prestigious Otome training school with no charge and was given a pace to sleep and food to eat you're acting like a completely selfish, reckless, spoiled brat!"

Finally, Anberlin couldn't take it anymore. "You say that as if I don't care! I do care, I care a lot. I care about what I do and how you and Shizuru react to it."

"You didn't seem to tonight, otherwise you wouldn't have done it." Natsuki shook her head and sighed deeply. "I'm done talking to you." She glanced at Shizuru. "You talk to your kid." With that, Natsuki strode hastily over to the door leading to her private quarters and threw it open before slamming it shut. The sound rang in Anberlin's ears as Shizuru roughly released her with a shove and glared.

The brunette stared long and hard at her charge, her expression unwavering as stone. She finally shook her head in disappointment. "How dare you, after you made a promise that you would keep out of trouble."

"I didn't want to," Anberlin said in a voice louder than she would have liked. "Honestly, I didn't. It was a mistake."

Shizuru misread the volume of her voice and strode over before smacking Anberlin clear across the face. The blow packed enough force to send the girl to the ground and a burning handprint on her cheek. "Don't talk to me like that. I've dealt with your disrespect long enough but now it's time to take care of that habit. I was willing to be nice to you and help you only if you gave respect in return, but you can't even do that. Perhaps it was a mistake bringing you here."

That last sentence was as good as any rejection and stung more than the slap. Within Anberlin's heart something snapped, like the last support she had had been swept out from underneath her and there was nothing to break her fall. It showed her that she was right in having the instinct to run away from Nao and that what she had decided to do was a huge mistake. "Please, don't say that. I admit it: everything that happened tonight was a mistake. It was me being hardheaded and irresponsible and not too cautious. I should have known better. Please, forgive me."

However, Shizuru was unwavering. "Simple words aren't going to cut it. This is serious business and if you're not careful then you might as well dig your own grave. Unless you realize how stupid you've been and actually make an effort to change then there's nothing I can do for you."

"I know and I'm really, really sorry. From the bottom of my heart. Please, you've got to believe me. I only did it because I was sick of all the teasing and constant bullying. All Nao did was offer me a way to build a reputation for myself and I ended up doing some stupid things just to look cool in front of her. I thought she would be my friend if I did and I deeply understand that you and Natsuki hate me."

Shizuru shook her head and sighed. "Annie, if that were true then Natsuki and I wouldn't care what you did. We don't try to get on your case out of spite for you. It's because we've both seen your attitude and, because we both have experience with teenage girls, know what it takes to get a handle on it. If anything you could say we keep you on a tight leash because we know what's best for you and one of those things isn't sneaking out and going to a bar. That is the number one place where girls just like you get into trouble and worse. If Yuuki believed that herself then she wouldn't be taking you somewhere like that, not to mention forcing you to do things you didn't want to. That's the number one thing you have to realize: you don't need to do ridiculous things in order for people to like you. The ones who truly love you and care for your wellbeing will still love you and care for you no matter what you are. And in the case of bullies, I thought I told you to come talk to me about it."

Anberlin shuffled her feet nervously. "I didn't want to be a squeal and a wimp. Not after how 'tough' I proved myself to be after the Dance-Battle. I thought I could handle it on my own."

"Well you obviously couldn't or else you wouldn't be here right now. If you had chosen to stick to your promise and rise above idiotic peer pressure then you would be sound asleep and safe, not standing here waiting for Natsuki to kick you out of the school."

Anberlin froze and met her caretaker's eyes. "Is she really going to kick me out?"

Shizuru shrugged. "The final decision isn't up to me. You have to talk to Natsuki, but I suggest really talk to her, not argue. When she gets this upset and makes a decision then there's very little that can tear her away from it."

The girl bit her lip. Just the thought of facing Natsuki again frightened her. "Do you think she'll listen?"

"Only if you're willing to humble yourself, like a good kid should. Especially the future Headmistress." With a wink she came up to Anberlin and gave her a comforting hug/squeeze. "I forgive you, Annie, but this time you have to promise me on your hope of Heaven and fear of Hell that you will try to walk a good path. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt and you know that." She gently touched her afflicted cheek and kissed it, like a mother would kiss a fresh scrape after it was bandaged. The show of affection was enough to set Anberlin's heart ablaze and she couldn't help but throw her arms around her caretaker.

"Thank you, thank you so much," she said. "I promise you on my hope of Heaven and fear of Hell that I will try my hardest. I'll make you proud."

Shizuru nodded and hugged her back, running her fingers through her choppy hair. This was certainly much better than yelling. "You better hurry before Natsuki comes back out with her mind made up." She watched Anberlin walk towards the door the older woman had disappeared through and nodded when the girl looked back to her for support. She had faith in Anberlin that she would be able to bring Natsuki back around. For the time being she brewed some tea, sat on the couch that had been Anberlin's bed for the past few days, and waited.

Meanwhile, Anberlin had been left at the door and cleared her throat before gathering her courage and knocked. "Ms. Natsuki?"

Natsuki's voice was gruff and biting. "Go away. I don't want to see you."

"Please, I want to talk with you. I came to apologize." Her heart quickened as the doorknob twisted and Natsuki peeked a little at her through a crack in the door. She arched an eyebrow.

"Pardon?" she asked, as if she had not heard her.

"I said I wanted to apologize," Anberlin repeated a little quietly. The door closed again and the unfastening of a chain could be heard before Natsuki opened the door fully. She had taken off her blue jacket and only had her baby blue corset midriff, probably in an attempt to be more comfortable. She gave Anberlin a look over before inviting her in and closing the door behind her.

The inside of Natsuki's quarters was nice. It was a regular bedroom, but a little more spacious with a writing desk, a coffee table furnished with two chairs, and two doors: one leading to a closet and the other to a personal bathroom, complete with shower. Anberlin whistled. "Man, you sure got it going on up in here."

Natsuki offered a stiff nod, her tension still present. "Thank you." She walked over to one of the chairs around the coffee table and pulled it out. "Sit." She leaned against the foot of the queen-sized bed and crossed her arms as Anberlin did as she was told, which brought Natsuki some comfort. It seemed that what Shizuru had said to her had sunk in. "You said you wanted to apologize."

Anberlin nodded. "Yes. I was completely out of line tonight. I shouldn't have done half of the things I did."

"Not even half," Natsuki remarked.

"You see, I only did those things to be cool. All the other kids were giving me beef about my fight with you and Tomoe and I just wanted it to stop. So when Nao offered to help me, I went along with it. I just didn't expect her to bring me to a bar."

Natsuki shook her head. "That's what I hate about you teenagers: you always have to establish a hierarchy. When will you all get that you're all in the same boat?"

Anberlin nodded. "Anyways, I had wanted to run back to Garderobe because I knew I would get into trouble for being out, but then Nao kept calling me a wuss and a baby and all I wanted to do was to prove myself. That's when I began to drink and . . . well you can guess the rest."

Natsuki heaved a heavy sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, groaning. "Why would you even care what others say? You didn't seem to care about what I thought about you, but yet you openly challenged me."

"It's because its different with kids my age," Anberlin defended. "I'm expected to be just like them or else I'll be the laughing stock and there's nothing worse than being all alone."

"Now I know you're drunk or else you wouldn't be thinking you're alone," Natsuki replied. "Do you know how many others would kill to have the relationships with Shizuru and me as well as the Director? Now I can understand you'd want to have friends your own age and if that's the case then hang out with Arika. You two seemed to hit it off pretty well. Just don't put yourself in a position where you're doing things you don't want to and you don't need to be around people who make you feel uncomfortable. You owe yourself that much justice. Choose people who will be a good influence and help you get where you want to be."

Anberlin shrugged. "I get it, but I guess you can say I'm not the best at making friends."

"Well that's for darn sure," the blunette remarked under her breath. Her emerald eyes softened and relaxed further against the bed. "You're really soft on the inside, aren't you? Like a crab."

The girl pursed her lips at being compared to a crab, but then noticed how that simile couldn't have been more accurate. "Yeah, I guess. A lot of stuff's happened you know and sometimes it's better to harden yourself to it."

"And if you do that and not let anyone in then the loneliness will eat you up and spit you out. I mean, I can understand how hardening your heart could be a human defense, but in times like that it's better to have people you can trust around to give you support."

She tossed her a skeptical look. "For all I know I don't have parents and I've been in the custody of the Black Hand. I hardly had a support system."

"Point taken, but you get what I'm trying to say. And now you do have that support system. Shizuru absolutely dotes on you and you seem to be on good terms with Yohko." She lowered her voice. "Heck even I'm here for you if you manage to convince me you're worth it."

"Gee, thanks," Anberlin said in a sarcastic tone. "Nice to know two out of three love me, but for the record I will try to straighten up my act. I'll be a person you'll be proud to have in your school."

Nastuki couldn't help but smirk and stood to her full height. "I hope to see that come true." She reached out and ruffled Anberlin's choppy hair gently, a certain softness settling into her eyes. "You really are a good kid. You were just dealt a bad hand." She removed her hand from her hair to her shoulder and they made eye contact. "But it's up to you how you play that hand. Get me?"

Anberlin, stunned from the sudden show of affection by her caretaker, nodded. "Yeah."

"With that said, it's about time you get to bed." Natsuki strode over to the door and opened it, inviting Anberlin to go out first.

"Wait," she said as she rose up. "You're not going to kick me out . . . are you?"

Natsuki blinked. "Kick you out? Of the school?"

Anberlin nodded.

"to be honest, I did think about it, but then I thought about where that would leave you and the rest of the world and decided against it. You are allowed to stay, Annie, but this is your final warning. Anymore mishaps and I will personally see you out."

"And what about if the Black Hand finds me?" the girl questioned, thinking that the threat was empty. There was no way Natsuki would hand her over to them on a silver platter. However, the Headmistress's eyes were hard and serious.

"Then you'd just be another enemy for me to defeat," she replied solemnly.

Anberlin swallowed hard and knew there was no bluff about her words. She might mean something to Natsuki, but not too much if she was willing to kill her the moment she defected. She nodded stiffly. "Yes ma'am." She moved towards the door but stopped short as a sudden nausea struck her gut and her hand reached out to grasp her organs before moaning.

"You okay?" Natsuki asked, not moving from her position at the door. She already suspected what was happening.

Anberlin winced and shook her head. "No . . . I feel terrible, like I want to throw up." The feeling increased as her bowels gave a loud gurgle. "I guess this is my punishment for drinking."

Natsuki's brows shot up and she rolled her lip between her teeth, amusement settling over her. "Oh no. This doesn't even begin what your punishment will be. You'll have to wait until morning for that." She snorted as Anberlin rushed to her bathroom and promptly vomited. "If you can last the night!"

The following morning, Anberlin learned hard and well not to have her next drink, and hangover, until she was well into her thirties!


	6. Willpower

**These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. I swear I'm going to have one that's 20,000 words one of these days. Thank you to all of your for your reviews. It makes me feel good. X3 Just a heads up, next chapter will be rated M so the rating will definitely be changed. Happy reading~ XD**

Final exams. Those were two words that every kid dreads to hear. Hearing them meant nonstop studying and cramming for tests that they probably would do good on anyways. However, they had a habit of driving everyone insane and it was common for many to stay up long hours throughout the night cramming. However, if there was one person who wasn't as fretted over final exams, it was Anberlin.

"What's the big deal? As long as I paid attention then it should be easy-peasy lemon squeezy," she said to Shizuru as she laid upon the couch in the front room. It had been three days after her drinking incident and since then she had diligently went to class and done the work Natsuki had asked of her. There weren't even any new fights.

Shizuru shook her head. "The deal is that even though you've settled into your classes, you still haven't acquired enough credits. Which means you will have to work extra hard to catch up with everyone else."

"What?" the girl asked as she sat up. "That's not fair. I came in late, I should get some more time."

"This is a very competitive school, if you want to become an Otome then you'll have to work hard to surpass everyone else," Shizuru explained. Then she offered one of her warm smiles. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine."

However, Anberlin wasn't going to have any of it. "No, I'm going to fight this." She stood up and walked over to Natsuki's desk, where the Headmistress was busy filling out some report or other. "Hey, Ms. Natsuki."

"No," Natsuki said instantly without glancing up.

"Come on, you have to agree it's not fair for someone like me to have less time to study than everyone else," Anberlin defended.

"Well, you could have easily been prepared if you had gone to class instead of fighting and going partying, but you decided not to," Natsuki explained. "Therefore, it is fair and the only one you can blame is yourself."

Anberlin groaned. "You're still holding onto that?" Even though it had been recent, Anberlin had forgiven herself for disobeying Natsuki's rules, but the Headmistress was stubborn and refused to let her forget. "It was a mistake."

"And now you have to suffer the consequences," Natsuki said. "You can only advance into Pearl if you pass your exams. If you don't then you're either held back as Coral for another year or you drop out altogether."

"So in short I have no choice but to study," Anberlin said with a sigh.

Natsuki nodded. "Exactly."

"Alright. If that's what it is, I'll finish those exams with my hands tied behind my back and blindfolded!"

Needless to say her bravado was short lived. In order to catch up with the other students she was forced to read the books from start to finish, chewing through one text a night, two if she really needed it, in addition to note-taking for her benefit. On more than one occasion, Shizuru would find her passed out at the coffee table with books and notepads all around her, though she couldn't help but be impressed with how diligently she had worked. The actual finals were more than a hundred questions each and Anberlin found herself falling asleep more than once, only to be awoken by the bell to end class. She would then proceed to come back later in the day and finish the exam. By the end of it, she was drained, exhausted and in need of a good long rest.

On the afternoon when all exams had been scored, Natsuki took a glance at the list of names with their overall scores. Shizuru was going about her own tasks and Anberlin had fallen asleep on the couch. Her green eyes widened in surprise as she glanced at the first five names, the ones with the highest scores.

"No, that can't be right," she muttered as she went over the scores again.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked as she looked up.

"This score sheet. There must have been a mistake. Anberlin is in the top-five highest scores. How is that even possible?" She sounded upset and dumbfounded.

Shizuru only smiled. "You've seen how hard she's been working lately. I think she deserves it. It only proves that there's another side of her than we both know. And I can tell you right now that there was no mistake with the scores. I made sure to have them double-checked for you."

Natsuki slumped against her seat and glanced at the sleeping girl sacked out on the couch. A small trail of saliva had dripped onto her cheek and dried. She did indeed look exhausted. "I had no idea she was that smart," she commented. "Still, these scores show that she has what it takes, but let's see how well she'll do on the survival race. That should give her a nice shock to the system."

If Natsuki had expected Anberlin to be fazed by such an experience, then it would soon backfire on her. Two days after the final scores had been tallied, they students and staff had all packed up their things for a long trip to Aries, where the race was held every year. It had been a moderately long trip and everyone was happy to stretch her legs upon arriving. They were led by a few of the staff through a stretch of wood that traveled along the coastline until it leveled off into a clearing surrounded by a ring of trees on three-quarter sides and the ocean on the last side. In the middle of it all was a lone, large green tent in front of which stood Natsuki, Shizuru, Yohko, and a new blond woman named Sara Ghallegar.

"Thank you for coming to assist us," Natsuki said to Sara. "I appreciate the extra help."

"Don't mention it," Sara replied with a casual wave of her hand. "I had nothing better to do anyways and I was in the area. I should be thanking you for giving me something to do."

Natsuki nodded and looked towards her gathering students and asked them to line up in five straight lines before them. All girls did as told and stood stock-still straight except for Anberlin who glanced around at the scenery and took in a deep breath of the air. She couldn't have asked for a better place to be. Natsuki couldn't help but be irked.

"Isn't she the least bit intimidated?" she murmured under her breath. Yohko was close enough to catch it.

"It looks to me like you did her a favor," she replied with a small smile. "She looks right at home."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Natsuki took a couple steps forward away from the line of adults and gazed out among the gathered students. "You are all gathered here to complete the final portion of your exams. This will be a survival race to a destination at the end of the forest. You all will be given a map to this destination as well as pack with the basic necessities. The catch is that you will hunt for your own food and water, and must prepare a meal for the Otomes that come to check on your progress. You will be graded on that meal."

Anberlin rolled her eyes and huffed. She would have more fun just playing Native American and frolicking in the water. Why should she make food for someone who could very well do it him or herself?

"Also within the packs are armbands of sorts with a tracking device so that we can monitor where each of you are. They are designed to be water proof and resistant to heat and there is a button on each. If you are in any sort of emergency and find yourself unable to continue, press it and someone will come and get you. However, the instant you press it will mean disqualification for both you and your teammate. Now then, you all will be paired off into teams of two. This challenge is a team effort and you all will be responsible for your teammate."

Soon enough, the teams were being called out, but Anberlin could care less. It didn't matter who she was paired with, it would already be a known fact that the person would hate her. More than half of the school did anyways. If she had her choice she would pick Nao, but the redhead was older and a Pearl therefore was impossible to be paired with. She just hoped she didn't get paired with someone who especially hated her guts.

Natsuki moved her eyes down the list of pairs and stopped at one in particular, pausing for a brief second. Whoever had made the list certainly had a sick mind, but it would be interesting to see just how these two girls would work together – if at all. Still, anything was possible. She swallowed and spoke up so that everyone could hear, "Tomoe Margurite and Anberlin."

The one eyed girl did a double take and the blood drained from her face. Tomoe's jaw hung open part of the way and she flicked her eyes to Anberlin as if the girl was a parasite that needed to be crushed.

"No way!" Anberlin yelled, instantly pulling away from the lines. She marched up to Natsuki as everyone watched on in interest. She sure had some audacity. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious," Natsuki replied coolly, enjoying how furious Anberlin had become. Now this was the kind of reaction she was hoping to get. "You and Tomoe are a pair."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" the girl roared. "I want a recount!"

Natsuki was in no mood to argue. "This is the final pairing. You are going to have to learn to work with Tomoe or you can drop out right now." Her eyes flashed, but Anberlin refused to back down. "Now suck it up and get back in line."

Promptly the packs were dished out among the students and most were already going for a head start towards the destination. However, Anberlin and Tomoe were having none of it. They simply settled on glaring at one another as they held the packs on their shoulders.

"I hate you," Tomoe said flatly. She didn't bother to hide the truth.

"The feeling is mutual," Anberlin replied. She sighed heavily and heaved the pack up higher on her shoulders. This certainly will be a long event. "Alright, flapper, we might as well get going." With a meaningful, and not so nice, nudge to Tomoe, Anberlin started off towards the forest line, following the map she had fished out of the pack.

Natsuki flicked her eyes up when Anberlin began to move and watched as Tomoe reluctantly began to follow. This would certainly be an interesting race, but a worrying one. There was no telling whether both of them would finish the challenge or one of them would be crossing the finish line.

* * *

><p>The two girls remained in close, though they were not beyond the harsh word or bodily slap. Nothing in the rules said that they had to like working with one another, but it sure would have made things a whole lot easier.<p>

"Do you even know where we're going?" Tomoe complained after Anberlin purposefully stomped on her foot. She made a note to kick her shin later.

"Well if you look at the map then perhaps you will see that we're right on course," Anberlin replied rather snottily. "Geez, who knew that you whined so much?" She stepped over a rotten log.

"Well if I was with someone other than you I wouldn't be complaining." Tomoe stepped over the same log, but not before knocking her knee in the back of Anberlin's to make her trip. Unfortunately the other girl was sure footed and regained her balance.

"Well excuse me if I feel the same way." Anberlin stopped and reached into her pack to look for water, but sighed when she found an empty canteen. "Perfect. Now what'll we do?"

Tomoe sniffed. "How can you be so dense? If you need water then you have to find a river." She stole a glance at Anberlin's map and followed a side path in the forest. "Right through here should be a stream. We could fill our canteens there."

"Maybe the stream has some fish so we can get something to eat." Anberlin stopped and looked at her adversary. "Did we just agree?"

"I think so," Tomoe replied. "It'll never happen again."

"Right."

Following the map, the two girls made their way to a small stream that cut through the middle of the forest before dipping underground. Though it wasn't wide enough to support fish, it was a good source of fresh drinking water. They dropped their packs at the bank of the river and dipped in their canteens and letting them fill.

Anberlin took the time to splash some water onto her arms and legs to cool herself off and looked around. It certainly was a beautiful little rest stop and she could certainly live here for a while.

"Do you see any fruit trees anywhere? I'm starting to get hungry," Anberlin asked as she looked around.

Tomoe too took a sweeping glance around and shook her head. "No, I think we'll have to look a bit harder."

"There we go agreeing again and it makes me sick," Anberlin muttered. She took a drink of her canteen and let it fill in the water again then went to go sit on the bank. She stole a glance to her side and saw large shoots growing out of the mud along with a familiar smell. "Wait, what's this?" She moved to be beside them and pulled on a stalk until a large white bulb shot out of the mud. She cleaned it off in the stream, smelled it, licked it, and then took a tentative bite. "Mm." She handed it to Tomoe. "Try this."

The green-haired girl took the stalk and bulb questioningly. She didn't trust Anberlin as far as she could throw her. "What is it?"

"It's a hot fudge sundae, just eat it," Anberlin ordered as she reached for another stalk.

Tomoe took a small bite out of the bulb and chewed thoughtfully, letting the flavor run over her tongue and down her throat. She nodded in agreement. "Mm."

"It's good right?" the one-eyed girl said as she bit her bulb.

"Sweetest onion I've ever tasted," Tomoe said. After another bite, she put it in her pack for safekeeping then gathered a few more. They could be able to use them in the meal that night. "Let's get moving. We have to cover some ground and then find a place to camp."

"Right."

The pair made little conversation after that and the only words they exchanged were to ask for an onion. They managed to walk about two and a half miles before stopping for the afternoon to rest and set up camp. Unfortunately for them, nature wasn't going to play nice. A rainstorm from the sea had crept upon the coast and began to downpour upon the pair. Though it was the last few weeks of summer, Aries was known to have tropical weather patterns and random storms were a common occurrence.

"Get under a tree or something!" Anberlin howled as both of the scrambled for any form of shelter. They scurried beneath the leafy canopy of a tree and shook the water from their bodies.

"Man I'm cold!" Tomoe howled and she held her arms. The rain continued to pour down. "Do you think it's going to stop?"

"I don't know," Anberlin said. "I think there's a blanket or something in my pack. Do you think you can find something to make a tent or something out of? I don't think the trees are going to be enough." Though they were an excellent way to remain dry, there was nothing the trees could do to keep out the cold. "You wait here, I'm going to go find some firewood and maybe something else to cook up with the onions." She reached into her pack and pulled out the armband and put it on.

Tomoe wrapped herself in a blanket and nodded, worrying about keeping herself warm before anything else. "Take your time. Please." She watched Anberlin go and grasped the blanket out of her pack and pulled it on top of her own, adding an extra layer of warmth. She could care less if Anberlin froze out in the rain or not. This was going to be her race and she would very much appreciate it if her enemies weren't there to take part in the spoils.

Meanwhile, Anberlin was creeping through the woods via tree-lined paths, anywhere she could that would keep her dry. The downpour had lessened to a light drizzle and then relinquished altogether, though the ominous clouds still remained. She got back on the main path to check for good wood, but all that she found was wet and not good for lighting. She sighed as she stood up and wiped rainwater from her brow. This was certainly going to be tough.

Her eyes caught a break in the line of trees that led to a cliff side with a clear view of the ocean. She had never really seen the ocean before and ventured out to take a closer look. When she arrived the stood around the edge and peered out at the vast expanse of blue. It was a deeper blue than the sky and smelled of salt, but it was a good smell. A gentle, chill breeze whipped through her hair and she closed her eyes to take it in.

"Enjoying the scenery?" a gruff voice came from behind her.

Anberlin jumped and whirled, surprised, but at the cloaked stranger in front of her, trying to ignore the shaking of her knees. She needed to leave now, before something truly bad happened. At any moment, she could always press the band on her arm and pray that Natsuki, Shizuru or even one of the visiting Otome would come to her rescue in time. Her apprehension was sensed as the figure chuckled.

"Already giving up?" he asked. A terrible wind kicked up, ruffling his cloak. "Where's that tough attitude from before?"

Anberlin frowned and got into a defensive position, keeping her eye focused on the stranger. "I've learned to play it smart. Who are you? Why are you so interested in me?" That was a stupid question; she already knew why.

"Who I am is of no importance," he said, "all that matters is that I have you right where I want you." He took a step forward and Anberlin took one back, her hand on the armband.

"People know I'm out here," she warned. "Any minute now they'll be wondering where I am? You can't capture me here."

"Whoever said anything about capture?" In a swift movement that the girl couldn't follow, he lashed out and grasped her neck in a vice grip, the pads of his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her neck. Dark bruises were left in their wake and only got darker as he slammed her down into the rocky ground of the cliff-side. A line of crimson blood leaked from her hairline as she bordered on the edge of consciousness. The cloaked man then pulled forth a line of rope and bound her wrists and ankles tightly before stealing off her emergency armband. "I can't have you staying alive for them. Even if it means never seeing my Leader again, it's too much of a risk." Rad then grasped Anberlin by the neck and hauled her over so that she dangled helplessly above the treacherous waves of the ocean. A weak moan was all the proof he needed that she wasn't completely dead yet. "I hope you can forgive me." Without another word he released her and watched as she plummeted head first into the waiting ocean below.

The cold water was the first thing Anberlin noticed and it shook her to her core. It was icy cold, like she was swimming in the arctic, and provided a good shock to her system as she slowly began to regain consciousness.

She blinked her eye open lazily then shut it again as salt invaded the organ, stinging it fiercely. She tried to scream and was immediately met with a gallon of water pouring down her throat and pushing all of the air out in large bubbles. Her body flailed in panic but could do nothing as the ropes held fast and began to sink deeper into the water. Her vision began to blur and white and black patches pulsing around the edges. It felt as if she were being strangled, no matter how many times she tried to cough up the water. Freezing realization began to sink in that she may die and it only got more real as she hit the sandy floor. _I'm going to die_.

The gentle current of the ocean ruffled her hair and she struggled to remain alive for a few seconds more. At least she would be able to go down fighting and if no one found her then no one would be able to get his or her hands on the Garnet. It was a win-win situation . . . but then her thoughts turned to Natsuki and Shizuru.

Sure she wasn't their favorite person in the world, but at least the mattered something to them. To Natsuki she was just a loud mouth that needed controlling, but honestly the Headmistress was the closest thing to a role model as she could get. Her only regret was that she wouldn't get the chance to become student she would be proud of. Shizuru was a different case. The woman was clearly all for her from the start and had done everything to support and make her feel comfortable. She was almost like a mother and Anberlin was proud to know what that felt like before this point. Surely they would miss her, or at least be sad by her passing. That in itself was comforting.

Her attention was suddenly drawn to an object drifting down to the rest beside her and she dared take a peek to find that it was the armband. The man must have kicked it into the water to damage it. Too bad for him the band is waterproof. Her eye widened. Waterproof! She could still call for help! She wasn't dead yet if she made it to it. Making on last-ditch effort, Anberlin wormed her way over to the armband, kicking up dust clouds in her wake, and caught the armband in her teeth before it was swept away by the current. Pressing one end down into the silt to keep it steady, she bit down hard on the distress button and waited for a miracle.

From some distance away, a small blip went off on Yohko's computer screen. She excused herself from talking to her apprentice, Irina (who had tagged along for the trip), and gasped as she read the name above it. "Headmistress! Come quickly!"

From outside, Natsuki rushed in a panic. The tone in her co-worker's voice told that it was an emergency. "What is it? What's happened?" She came to peer over the shorthaired woman's shoulder.

"Look." Yohko pointed to the pulsing blip. "That's Anberlin. It's showing her over the ocean territory." The woman looked up at her. "Do you think she fell in?"

Natsuki bit her lip and growled. She knew she should have sent someone to watch over her! "Stay here and have Sara look over the other students. I'll go get her." Natsuki was already out of the tent and racing off. "Materialize!" Her Robe manifested in record time and the Headmistress immediately took to the air, following directions Yohko was giving her via her GEM. The dark clouds that had been slowly creeping inwards had settled over the coastline and gentle rain began to pelt, not that Natsuki minded. A little water never hurt anyone. "Director, how close am I?"

"You should be close," the other replied as she watched the pinpoints showing Anberlin and Natsuki on the screen. "A few more feet and you should be . . . there! You're right on top of her."

However, when Natsuki looked around, she saw no one in sight. She was suspended off the edge of the cliff and directly over water. She didn't want to think the worst and decided to be careful. "Anberlin!" she called. She cupped her hands over her mouth. "Anberlin!" Still there was no answer and her heart froze as her eyes drifted down to the water pooled beneath her. "Oh no . . ." Immediately, she made a dive for the ocean, cutting through the water cleanly like a crane. With her Robe she was able to glide effortlessly through the tumbling waves and glanced around for any sign of Anberlin. She paused upon seeing a shadowy shape resting on the floor just ahead of her and scrambled towards it. _Anberlin!_

The girl was drifting in and out of Death's company as she lay upon the sandy floor. The armband had slipped from her lips and was no tumbling away in the rolling surf, like a tumbleweed through the desert. She barely noticed when Natsuki scooped her up in her arms and rocketed towards the surface.

_I have to get her out of here_, Natsuki thought before they broke the surface. She took in a long gasp and coughed some before heading for the coastline. It was damp with rainwater and she moved them beneath the leafy canopy of the surrounding woods. "Anberlin," she called upon setting her down at the roots of a tree. When the girl didn't respond she tapped her cheeks. "Anberlin, come on you have to wake up. Her efforts turned serious as there was still no response. With haste, Natsuki rested her ear against the girl's sopping chest and listened, finding a very still heartbeat. She was still alive – barely. Natsuki cursed and kneeled down beside, putting a couple fingers in the soft spot beneath her chin and pinched her nose. The Headmistress steeled herself (she really didn't want to be "kissing" her student) before pressing her lips against the child's and releasing a powerful breath.

Anberlin's chest inflated and rose before settling back down when Natsuki began to compress her chest. Then the pattern repeated itself again and again, with the same result. Anberlin refused to open her eyes or even take a breath on her own and Natsuki was beginning to lose hope. She feared that she had indeed come too late. She removed her lips from Anberlin's for the fourth time after giving her a breath and sat back on her knees, clenching her hands into fists. Sure there had been times when she couldn't save someone, but it was different when it was someone she knew and . . . had a connection to. This truly struck at her heart and she put a hand over her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered more to herself than Anberlin. "This is my fault. I should have sent someone to look after you. I'm so sorry." Natsuki deactivated her Robe and removed her jacket, despite the rain, and draped it over the girl's body.

She let out a strained sigh then took in a deep breath, pushing down her emotions as far as she could. There would be time for crying later, if she would allow herself to do so. Though she was worried about what Shizuru would do, now that her new favorite was gone. There was no doubt that she would cry, even if only a little. She just hoped that she would be strong enough to see that without breaking down as well.

With another breath, Natsuki called back her Robe and stooped down on one knee. She gently flipped the girl over on her stomach and freed her of the ropes before righting her again. The jacket had fallen off and her placid face was revealed to Natsuki again. Her lips were slightly parted and strands of hair hung in her eyes. Drops of seawater slipped down her cheeks to pool at the small dip her collarbone formed. Without the tough, fiery attitude to back her up, Natsuki realized for the first time that Anberlin was a normal teenage girl stuck in an abnormal situation.

For the first time she pitied her and wished she hadn't been so harsh. Guilt was a terrible pill and Natsuki felt as if she had taken five. Whether it was an urge or a need to make herself feel better, Natsuki made one last ditch effort to save her young charge, pumping her chest so hard that the bones might break and forcing sweeping gusts of air down her throat. She had to save her. Pure elation surged through the woman's body as Anberlin twitched and coughed violently, spewing salty ocean water all over her lips.

The girl rolled onto her knees and hacked up some more water before taking in deep breathes, spitting salt from her mouth.

For the first time Natsuki relinquished all control and swept her student up in a tight embrace. Though she tried to act like she was an ice princess, she was still human and humans felt emotion. "Don't scare me like that!" she said roughly as the soaked girl rested below her chin. "What were you thinking? Why didn't you call for help sooner?"

Anberlin didn't reply. She was breathing hard, which was made more difficult by Natsuki's tight embrace around her shoulders, and her eye was steely, hazy almost. Her lips trembled along with the rest of her body and all she could manage was to curl into Natsuki's warmth and close her eyes.

The shaking was the first sign to Natsuki that Anberlin still wasn't safe. The water had been freezing, and with the time she was down there hypothermia was a real possibility. She wasn't safe yet. "It's okay, I'll get you help." Leaping to her feet, Natsuki coiled her coat tightly around the girl and swept her up bridal style before taking off into the air.

The wind whipped by them at breakneck speed and Anberlin buried her face in her caretaker's collar. She felt dazed and like she was being chilled from the inside out. All she wanted was to find somewhere warm and sleep.

The Headmistress pushed further and was at the campsite in no time, descending rapidly and hurrying Anberlin into the tent. "Get some blankets!" she ordered. Irina and Yohko set about performing the task as Natsuki laid Anberlin down on an unoccupied cot. She pulled the coat off and steeled herself as she began to strip Anberlin of her clothes. There was nothing more potent than being in damp clothes on a cold, rainy day. "Hurry up with those blankets, we need to get her warm." She tossed away the clothes and glanced back at Anberlin briefly and frowning upon seeing multiple jagged scars around her torso and chest. It looked like someone took a dagger or a hook to her. Anberlin certainly had a past. Her view of the aged injuries were hidden when two blankets were placed upon Anberlin's form.

"So she fell into the ocean after all," Yohko said as she smoothed them out and rubbed the girl's arms. "What do you think could have happened? Maybe she fell?"

"More like tied up and pushed in," Natsuki replied as she held up one of the girl's hands to show her bruised wrist. "Someone tried to kill her, whether it was a students or one of the Hand I don't know. Though if it were the Black Hand I think they'd try to kidnap her rather than kill her. Her GEM wasn't even touched."

"How do you know for sure?" The shorthaired woman moved to grasp a heat lamp to help speed up Anberlin's recovery. It seemed to be working as her lips and skin were losing most of their blue color.

"There was no damage to her scarred eye. If they had tried taking the GEM back then I have no doubt the whole left side of her face would be cut up," Natsuki explained. She sighed softly and glanced back to the girl, moving to brush stray strands of hair from her eyes. She stopped herself when she caught her co-worker watching her and cleared her throat. "I trust that you will take care of her in my absence while I go check on the other students' progress."

Yohko nodded. "Of course. She's in good hands."

With a nod, Natsuki moved towards the opening of the tent, but stopped when Yohko called her back for a second. She looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

There was a certain sorrow in her amethyst eyes and Natsuki took special note of how low her tone had become when she spoke. "I know you care about your students, but try not to have favorites. It's not good for anyone, especially her."

Natsuki didn't need to question who "her" was. She already knew and she nodded, her lips pulling into a straight line. "I understand. I'll try not to, and have Shizuru see the risks as well." Without another word she left and took off into moist afternoon air.

* * *

><p>When Anberlin awoke, it was well into the night. The rain had resumed its gentle downpour and pattered against the sides of the tent. All around her were machines and generators and computer screens as well as a contraption that glowed red in the middle. She liked that contraption best because it made her feel warm and comfortable, unlike the coldness she felt while in the ocean. That's right, she had almost drowned, didn't she? She had nearly forgotten. The distress signal must have worked after all.<p>

She groaned then sat up, but held the blankets close to her neck upon realizing that she was stripped bare. She shivered and blushed deeply as she wondered who had robbed her of her clothes.

"Hey, you're awake," Irina said as she approached the girl. In her hands were two Styrofoam cups of tea. She handed on to Anberlin, who kept her arms close to her sides in order to keep the blankets around her body.

"Thanks," she nodded before taking a small sip. She tore the cup away when the liquid touched her tongue.

Irina laughed. "Careful, it's hot," she said as she stirred the teabag around. She watched as the amber color in her cup became a dark brown, keeping her eyes anywhere but Anberlin.

"I gathered," the other replied before she set down the cup in her lap. She wanted for it to cool off a bit before she took another drink. Until then, it would work as a good hand warmer. "Do you know how I got here? The last thing I remember was biting down on the armband thing."

"Oh," Irina replied, snapping back to her mind with an embarrassed blush. "The Headmistress brought you here. You were on the verge of hypothermia so we helped to warm you up. That explains the blankets and the heat lamp." She thumbed towards the machine with the red center.

Anberlin blinked. "We?" she asked.

Irina nodded. "Yeah, the Director and me. We put the blankets on you when the Headmistress brought you in."

"And my clothes?" she asked.

"There right over there," the pink haired girl replied, pointing to a chair with her clothes splayed out across the seat and back. "They should be dry about now, but they're probably scratchy with sea salt. I can check to see if there are any fresh clothes around if you want."

"I appreciate that, but I don't mind scratchy clothes," Anberlin replied. She let out a small sigh and looked around. "Speaking of, where is Ms. Yohko? I don't see her."

"Oh she had to help with the food evaluations so she left me in charge." She bit the corner of her lip and looked down at the girl in front of her, taking special note of how her eyes wandered over the girl's lean shoulders and arms. "Is that okay?"

"I don't see why not," Anberlin shrugged. She flicked her eye up and shook her head. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

Irina swallowed for a moment before stammering, "Oh uh it's Irina. Irina Woods." She felt her face grow warmer. Why was she so nervous?

"Irina then. I'm Anberlin." Anberlin lifted her tea and took a small sip before pausing and reexamining what exactly was happening. "Wait a minute, why are you being so nice to me? Isn't there a joke you should be cracking or a tease you feel coming on?" Anberlin's body visibly tensed and her expression soured into a frown.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Irina's glasses began to slip from her nose and she pushed them back into place.

Anberlin wasn't fazed. "Oh please, don't play with me. If you're associated with Garderobe then you've heard of me and therefore you're like the rest of them. So come on, get it over with. I've dealt with enough teasing already and I'm not afraid to kick your behind."

The other girl blinked in confusion and upturned her brows. She almost looked hurt. "Just because I attend Garderobe doesn't mean I'm the same as everyone else," she defended. "And I have heard of you, but that doesn't mean I agree with the way others treat you."

At this point, Anberlin was fed up with the joke. She would have loved to take Irina's words to heart, but somewhere in her mind she refused to believe her. "I said cut the crap out."

"I'm not lying to you!" Irina said a little more forcefully.

Anberlin's frown fell further. "Stop it."

"Why don't you believe me? If I wanted for you to hurt then I wouldn't have helped to keep you warm. I didn't have to give you tea, you know." Her heart began to beat faster and for some reason she felt on the verge of tears for being accused in such a manner. She quieted her voice. "You've had it rough recently and everyone deserves a friend right?"

Anberlin pursed her lips to the side before setting down her tea and leaping up from the cot. She didn't seem to mind the fact that she was naked as she roughly grasped Irina by the clothes of her shoulders and pressed up against the sides of the tent. "What do you want? Are you in on some bet?"

"No, none at all!" Irina whimpered as she stared into the taller girl's eye. They were so close that she could feel Anberlin's warm breath on her cheek. "It's just that the Director says good things about you and I just wanted to meet you and I thought maybe you'd want to meet me . . ."

Anberlin searched Irina's yellow-green eyes for any sign of deception, but all she saw was fear. She had truly frightened her, but Anberlin felt no guilt about it. It's about time she found someone to intimidate. Slowly she released her hold on her and sighed deeply. "Who would want to meet you?"

Irina was struck by the comment and her heart stung. She had heard so many things about Anberlin from Yohko and Arika that she didn't believe the rumors spreading about her around school. But how could someone who seemed to have a good side be so mean? So cold? It was frightening. She didn't even bother to reply for fear of being berated further.

Suddenly the tent flaps opened and a sweeping cold penetrated the warm atmosphere and Anberlin held herself as she shivered. She gasped and blushed deeply as she realized she was stark naked and jumped back into the cot before anyone could see. Unfortunately it was too late.

"My, Annie sure has a fetching body," Shizuru giggled to herself as she put a hand to her cheek. "Though you might need to eat more. I could see your ribs."

Anberlin's blushed slipped from her cheeks all the way up to her ears and she clutched the blankets tightly until her knuckles were white. "Shut up!"

From behind Natsuki sighed and shook her head, a light blush on her cheeks as well. "I need to break that habit of yours. Though I'd have to agree with you eating more, you're a little too skinny."

Anberlin groaned and flopped down on the cot, pulling the blankets over her head. "Not you too, Ms. Natsuki!"

Shizuru chuckled, Natsuki shook her head and Yohko emerged back into the tent and brushed the water from her hair.

"At least you're nice and lively again," she said. "That means there's no side effects of hypothermia and that's always a good sign. Headmistress got you out just in time." She blinked and looked over at Irina, who remained against the tent side, hr hands behind her back and head cast down. Something was troubling her. "Irina, are you alright?"

The young girl didn't respond right away and when she did, she made a point to mask the mounting pain in her chest. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She highlighted the mask with a smile.

Yohko frowned, not all too certain. She would talk to her again when they were alone. "Alright. If you say so. Now, down to business: Anberlin."

The one-eyed girl peeked out from under the corner of the blankets.

"How did you end up tied up in the ocean?" she asked.

"That's what I want to know," she replied upon sitting up. She made sure to hold the blankets in close to her chest to give Shizuru the benefit of the doubt. She had never met a more perverted (but at the same time caring) woman in her life. "I was out gathering some fruit and stuff when all of a sudden this guy comes up behind me and scares me have to death."

"Did you get a look at his face?" Natsuki asked suddenly. If she did then things would work in their favor.

Anberlin shook her head. "No, he was wearing a cloak and when I did manage to get a peek, all I could see was some kind of mask."

The Headmistress sighed. _There goes that lead._

"We had a brief argument then he came up behind me and lights out," she continued. "The next thing I know I'm in the water tied up. Good thing he kicked the armband in or else I would have been a goner for sure."

This bit of information seemed to pique their interest.

"How do you know he kicked it in?" Shizuru asked. "And why?"

Anberlin pursed her lips. "Well . . . I don't know for sure if her did, but it was a pretty good guess. He probably did it thinking the water would damage the mechanisms inside." She beamed. "Good thing it was waterproof! Joke's on him." They all seemed to ignore her pompous bravado until another issue came up.

"What happened to Tomoe?" Natsuki asked. "She must have noticed you were gone. Why hasn't she come back yet?"

Anberlin's face dropped and she snorted. "Don't know, don't care. Wasn't much of a partner anyways. That _princess_ barely lifted a finger while I did practically everything."

"Whether she helped you or not doesn't matter," Natsuki replied. "You two were still paired together and that means you have to take care of one another. She is your responsibility and as such you need to go out and find her."

At this Anberlin jumped up and glared at Natsuki, standing by her cot. She made a point to keep the blankets close to her chest to cover herself. "No way! Why should I go looking for _that_? She made me work like a mule, beat the crap out of me, and constantly teased me. I don't owe her a dime!"

Kruger would have liked to tell her off, but remembered what Yohko said as to not choosing favorites. Anberlin needed to be treated like the student she was. "No, this was supposed to be a team effort. If one of you lose you both do."

"So I have to find her or else I have to forfeit?" Anberlin cried in outrage. This was ridiculous. That little moron didn't deserve the clothes on her back! "That's just stupid! There's no way I'm going out looking for her."

"Haven't you heard of keeping your enemies close?" Natsuki retorted. "Would you rather have her somewhere you can see her instead of somewhere you can't?"

"The only place I want her to be is prison," Anberlin snarled in return. "There is no way in the history of the world that I'll keep her close. You're fighting a futile battle arguing with me." Her one eye shone adamantly and vigorously, conveying her stubbornness.

However, Natsuki's will was just as strong. "You need to break yourself of that habit. For an Otome, there is no room for selfishness. You can give me the worst sob story, but sooner or later you'll have to grow up and do things for the benefit of others."

"_Sooner or later you're going to have to grow up."_

Anberlin recalled the exact same thing Nao had said to her outside the bar and a pang of something echoed in her chest. It wasn't sadness or anger or even spite, but the stinging cold of truth. She balled her hands into fists at her sides and growled. "Fine, but if you want me to grow up then you'll have to wait a little bit longer. I'm only fourteen, that still qualifies me as a child and I'm not ready to give up on being a kid just yet. When I'm ready to grow up then I will in my own time, but it's not now. I can promise you that."

"Headmistress," Sara called from outside. She stumbled into the tent with Tomoe on her arm. The green-haired girl looked like a beat dog and was limp as she leaned against the blonde Otome for support. Anberlin audibly growled, smelling something was amiss. She wasn't going to believe Tomoe for a second and she was going to let everyone else know that as well.

"Cut the act out," she hissed directly at her rival. "You're not fooling anyone!"

Tomoe merely groaned in response and lifted her head up somewhat and settled her eyes on Shizuru. She pretended to be too weak to remain standing and buckled her knees. Both Sara and Shizuru moved to catch her, and it was much to Tomoe's contentment when she felt the Amethyst Otome's arms around her shoulders. She flicked her gray eyes up for a brief instant and Anberlin caught the malicious glint that was meant for her. _This is how it's supposed to be. Your special treatment is over. I'm going to make your life a nightmare. _

Anberlin was ready for the challenge. She wasn't going to back down now. _Hit me with your best shot. _

Tomoe seemed to oblige as she whimpered quietly and rested her head against Shizuru's shoulder. "How could you be so cruel?" she cried in the most sickly sweet voice. "Attacking me like that . . ."

The blood rose in Anberlin's face and she downright snarled. Of all the tricks, false allegations were the worst. "What are you talking about? When did I attack you?"

"Anberlin, shut up," Natsuki barked roughly and the girl glared, her fist tightening. She then turned her attention to Tomoe and asked, "What do you mean attacked you? What happened?"

"I found her collapsed in the woods," Sara said. "There were fresh scratches on her and it looked like they were made by fingernails. To make sure, I checked Tomoe's nails and there wasn't a single drop of blood on them." Sara nodded. "She definitely was attacked."

Tomoe looked up at Natsuki pleadingly, begging the Headmistress to believe her. "I was only looking for Anberlin and when I found her, she said I was stalking her and then attacked me." She stifled a false cry. "It was awful!"

"She's lying!" Anberlin accused harshly. "That isn't true! She never came looking for me!"

"You're the one lying," Tomoe said, crocodile tears in her eyes. "I have the wounds to prove it." _How does it feel to be completely alone? _

"Both of you be quiet!" Natsuki howled, silencing the two warring teenagers. "We're never going to get to the bottom of this if you keep bickering." She could already feel a headache coming on; she needed to ask for one of Shizuru's massages later.

Anberlin was stunned and frustrated. "What's there to get to the bottom of? That snake is lying to your face!"

"Well you're not exactly an unbiased party," Natsuki replied, her green eyes shining. "All we can do is examine the evidence and hear from both of you."

Anberlin just about had enough. "This isn't freaking CSI! All you need to know is that she's lying to you!"

Without warning, Shizuru stood up and slammed her hand down on Anberlin's mouth, silencing her. There was a look of annoyance on her face as she shoved the girl back and watched her tumble onto the cot. Though she was normally calm, everyone had their breaking point and Shizuru had had enough. "Both of you stop behaving like children." She then turned to Natsuki and looked her dead in the eye, the surefire sign that she was going to tell the truth. "Understand that I'm being unbiased and I agree with Anberlin. Tomoe is lying."

Somehow Natsuki couldn't believe that. She knew how deep her affections for Anberlin ran. Still, she entertained the idea and decided to play along. "How do you conclude that?" she asked.

"Sara said there were fresh wounds on Tomoe when she found her," the tawny woman replied. "Natsuki, when did you rescue Anberlin?"

The other woman thought. "Maybe a couple hours ago."

"Sara, how long ago did you find Tomoe?"

"About ten minutes," the blonde replied, a little confused. "Why?"

"If you say that the wounds are fresh then that means Tomoe got them in the last ten or twenty minutes, while Anberlin has been here for the last two hours. Therefore she wasn't anywhere near Tomoe, since she had no idea where she was, and couldn't have been responsible for the wounds. In short, Tomoe was lying."

A large smile spread across Anberlin's face and she whooped in victory. "Yes! Way to go, Ms. Shizuru!" _Check and mate! _

Tomoe's face paled. There was no way her plan could have fallen apart so quickly. She was certain she could get Anberlin at least once and not have it backfire on her. _Why? Why did you have to take her side, Big Sister Shizuru? She's no one! How could you possibly like that one-eyed freak more than me? _It made no sense. Then an idea struck her. She still had one more ace to play. "How do you know she didn't sneak out then came back?" Tomoe cried. This had better work!

The group paused and pondered. That was a good defense, but in the end Shizuru shook her head. It was a good defense, but a cheap one.

"Let's ask the witness that was here." She turned to Irina, who had not moved from her spot by the tent side. "Irina, did she make an attempt to sneak out at all?"

The young inventor bit the edge of her lip. Though nothing like that happened, she could very easily say yes. It would be good revenge against her for how rudely she had been treated, but then she recalled the heated argument Anberlin had with Natsuki not to mention all of the verbal abuse around school. It wasn't really her fault that she had become so paranoid and untrusting of others her age. It was just a mistake; one that Irina was willing to forgive.

"No, she was here the whole time," the pink-haired girl replied.

Once more Tomoe's face fell. This couldn't be happening!

"Yes!" Anberlin couldn't help but jump up (she had made a point to fashion some kind of covering out of the blankets) and embraced Irina tightly, laughing in her ear.

The other girl erupted into a powerful blush that left her too stunned to return the hug.

"Thank you, thank you," Anberlin cried as she released her. "I take back everything I said. I'm sorry I was rude to you."

Irina nodded stiffly and kept her head down, not minding that her glasses had slipped further along the bridge of her nose. So this was the good-hearted energetic girl she had heard so much about. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Natsuki couldn't help but be impressed with Shizuru. One of her many talents was noticing details, and perhaps that was one of the reasons Natsuki liked her so much. "Excellent work. I commend your detective skills."

Shizuru smiled to her and nodded. "Why thank you. It's no trouble if you know what you're looking for."

"Indeed. Now to handle the situation." She turned to Tomoe first. "Because of your lack of teamwork, audacity to lie to the Headmistress, framing a student, and planting false evidence Tomoe Margurite has been disqualified from this challenge."

The green-haired girl growled and clenched her fists.

Anberlin sneered. "Ha! That's what you get!"

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk. Now came her favorite part. "Don't think you're off the hook as well. For your lack of teamwork, disrespect to authority and unsportsmanlike conduct, Anberlin has been disqualified from this challenge." She wouldn't admit it, but she actually took pleasure in the fierce glance from the child.

"WHAT! That's totally unfair!" Anberlin retorted. "I demand a recount!"

"Keep talking like that and I'll see that you're held back from advancing altogether," Natsuki warned. Much to her delight, Anberlin shut up, but that didn't mean she was going to give up.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but can you at least give me one more chance?" she begged. "I mean, I was almost killed and I had to be taken out of the race. I deserve a restart."

"No," Natsuki said. "My word is final."

"Come on, have a heart."

"No."

"I'm not afraid to beg. Please let me have another chance, Ms. Natsuki. Please, please, please! I'll do anything."

Natsuki was unfazed. "No, everything you do turns to ash and causes a bigger mess for everyone to clean up. The answer is no."

"She has a point, Headmistress," Irina said. All eyes turned to her. "If she was almost assassinated then she would have had to drop out for medical help. It wasn't her fault so I think she does deserve a retake."

Anberlin smiled at her, mouthing a silent, "I owe you one."

Natsuki frowned at her, crossing her arms. "What would that entail?"

"Another race to the destination, but only between Anberlin and Tomoe, but we have to make it extra challenging so that they could be punished by their transgressions right?" She ignored the glares from Anberlin and Tomoe. "It will be just like the race we have now, but all they will have is the clothes on their backs and the armbands. However, if they press the band then it will be instant concession." She paused to allow Natsuki time to digest the plan. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, a survival race based on wit and willpower . . ." A small smirk tweaked her lips. "I'll take it, but let me add something else: whoever loses will be asked to leave Garderobe. And to make it fair, there shall be no use of GEMs or Robes of any kind."

Both Anberlin and Tomoe started at this. It was no longer about simply surviving in the wilderness, but being able to call Garderobe home. They exchanged glances and their hatred for one another became all the deeper.

_From now on, we are sworn enemies._

_I will not lose to you. _

* * *

><p>At the day's close, Natsuki stood on the balcony of her shared villa. The rain had stopped some time ago and only a few clouds lingered in the otherwise clear sky. Small silver stars glittered up above and even the glowing crescent moon was making an appearance. The Headmistress closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she could still smell the rain.<p>

Soft footsteps came from behind and in no time a pair of arms were around her shoulders, pulling her in close to Shizuru's form. For a brief moment, Natsuki allowed herself to relax and melt into her love's embrace. She loved to be held like this. It made her feel safe.

"It's getting late," Shizuru murmured in her ear. "Why don't you come to bed?"

"I would, but I have too much to think about," Natsuki replied.

"You mean about what happened today? Natsuki, you can tell me everything."

She let out a small breath. "I almost let her die today. I almost gave up on her life. I mean, I know I couldn't save everyone, but for some reason . . . when I thought about her dying . . . it frightened me . . ."

Shizuru listened patiently and rubbed Natsuki's arms comfortingly to relax her. She understood perfectly, that's how she felt when she first saved Anberlin from dying. "You really love her, don't you? Oh, to think that I'd be losing you to someone so young!"

Natsuki blushed slightly and shook her head, annoyed. "Be serious!" Shizuru giggled and Natsuki blushed deeper. She hated it when Shizuru laughed at her. Her expression turned as she considered what Shizuru had said. "I don't want to say I love her, not in that way at least. It's just . . . when I look at her and listen to all of the smart remarks she makes and that temper . . . she reminds me of me when I was a child . . . and if I somehow lose her . . . then I'd lose a piece of myself . . ."

The other woman seemed surprised at the sudden confession. All this time she believed Natsuki was simply being rough on Anberlin because she lacked control, not that she was reprimanding an incarnation of her childhood. She set her chin on the space between Natsuki's neck and shoulder. "Do you regret your childhood?"

"It's not that I regret it, I regret how I acted," Natsuki confided. "If I had loosened up a bit then perhaps I wouldn't be so uptight as I am now. I just don't want Anberlin to make the same mistakes I did."

Shizuru smiled. "Natsuki almost sounds like a mother." She silenced her with a small squeeze. "It's okay, I feel the same way. My intentions were simply to offer her some guidance, but I ended up falling for her and now my greatest wish is to protect her, aside from you of course." She placed a tender kiss to the blunette's neck that sent her shivering.

"But we can't get to that point," Natsuki said as she reached up to hold Shizuru's forearms. "Shizuru, it's come to my attention that we've been giving Anberlin too much leeway. We have to remember that she is still a student and much be treated without any special favors."

"I see . . . We can be nice, just not too nice," Shizuru summarized.

Natsuki nodded. "Exactly, but we will still keep her close. She is my apprentice, after all."

Shizuru couldn't help but smile. She would try to refrain from giving Anberlin any special attention, but she had a feeling Natsuki would be the one struggling. It was so obvious that she cared for the girl.

"I didn't know Natsuki loved children so much," Shizuru teased. "Maybe that's why she runs a school."

"They are our future, aren't they? I might as well make sure they grow up to be fine adults." She sighed gently and leaned into her beloved, looking up at the sky. "Shizuru, do you think she can do it? Beat Tomoe?"

The other woman smiled one of her enchanting smiles and hugged her close enough to whisper in her ear, "If she is anything like the child you say you were, then she'll do just fine."

* * *

><p>The morning of the new challenge was fresh and crisp. The rain of yesterday had washed away the ugly of the world and left a whole new one in its place, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. The original race had concluded the night before and all of the students had a chance to rest and rejuvenate. However, that could not be said for all of them: Anberlin had hardly slept well and had awakened every other hour or so. She had been so nervous that dreams were impossible and now she was suffering from exhaustion. She barely was able to keep her head up as she yawned and stretched before the start of the race.<p>

"Here," Irina said as she came up by her side. She handed her a cup of coffee instead. "I thought you might need something a bit stronger than tea this morning. Have you had coffee before?"

Anberlin shook her head and held the cup in her hands. "No, can't say that I have." She sniffed the beige colored drink and raised it to her lips before taking a slurp. It wasn't as hot as the tea yesterday and she was able to swallow without burning her tongue. "Mm. That's good. It's sweet."

"I thought I'd give you something with chocolate to give you a bit of energy," Irina confessed. She looked into her own cup of tea and blushed lightly. "At least I can take you more seriously now that you have clothes on."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Anberlin said as she remembered how she had boldly held the girl down while naked. "I didn't mean it. Just erase that out of your memory."

"Okay." Though she didn't think she would ever forget it. Anberlin's form was too perfect to forget. Her arms and legs were lean and toned and she had a skinny waist, but moderately wide hips. She wasn't very busty, but that was okay too. With a form like that it made Irina jealous and hot.

A light breeze ruffled the dripping trees and Anberlin took in a deep breath. The air smelled so sweet. "To be honest, I don't know whether to thank you to hit you over the head for this second chance."

"Why's that?" the other asked as she took a drink.

"Because you gave me a second chance, but made it all the harder for me. Not to mention I have a lot to lose. I guess you could say its life and death." A comforting hand silenced her on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine, we all believe in you," Irina said as she squeezed harder. _So strong!_

"Who's we?" Anberlin asked.

"Well me, the Director, Nao said she was rooting for you, and I'm sure the Headmistress and Meister Viola are too."

Anberlin frowned at the mention of the two women. She didn't feel like hearing about them right now. "Yeah, right. After what happened last night, I don't think they'll be talking to me for a bit."

Irina hummed. "Well, what if I talk to them and get them to calm down a bit? I think they're just trying to protect you."

"From what? There's nothing I need protecting from. If you ask me they're wasting their time."

Irina sighed. "Well, the race is going to start soon so you better get ready. Good luck." She took the empty coffee cup and gave a brief nod goodbye.

"Thanks, and thanks for the coffee," Anberlin replied as she walked deeper into the line of trees. She would be able to reach the clearing where the race would start soon. Sure enough she was there and all of Garderobe's students were there as well. Most of them cursed Anberlin's name while others just didn't seem to care. However, she managed to pick out one voice that was her support.

"Hey, Annie," Nao called from high up in a tree. She smiled and held up a thumbs up when their eyes met. "Do your best and beat her hard."

Anberlin nodded back, beaming. "Sure thing!" With a breath she continued on towards the starting line, which was a white line drawn into the ground with chalk. There, Tomoe was already waiting.

"About time you showed up," she sneered. "I thought that you'd come to your senses and had simply handed me the victory. It would have saved a lot of trouble."

"Oh yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Anberlin snorted. She stretched her arms over her head.

"It's still not to late to run like the coward you are," Tomoe said. "This could all be over if you walk away right now."

"Why don't you follow your own advice? I'd really hate to kick your behind in front of all these people after all. Rather embarrassing I would say."

"Just hope that you're not the one embarrassed," Tomoe replied as she held up her head, looking as proud as the peacock she was.

A hush fell over the crowd as Natsuki, Shizuru, Yohko, and Sara stepped up from the surrounding brush. Anberlin wasn't in any mood to see her two caretakers and instead kept her gaze on Yohko and Sara. Tomoe just smiled softly at Shizuru. Natsuki addressed the collection in general.

"This race is to settle a score," she began, "and it's all or nothing. The winner gets to remain at Garderobe while the loser will be asked to leave. There will be no outside help from anyone and the use of GEMs and Robes is strictly prohibited. If one of you calls for help then the other will win by default."

Anberlin looked at Tomoe. At least she could show some sportsmanship, for once. "May the best girl win."

"I plan to," Tomoe replied.

"The course has been cut much shorter out of time and is a clear cut race across the forest. A white line as such this will mark the finish line. If there is any foul play then the person responsible will be handled severely as well as dismissed from the Academy. Is that clear?"

Tomoe and Anberlin nodded.

Natsuki nodded back. "The race shall begin on my mark." She raised her arm and stared at the two competing girls, watching as they both got down into starting running positions. Her eyes fell on Anberlin and offered up a silent prayer. _Don't let her get to you. Keep a clear head and you'll be okay. Make me proud. _With that, she dropped her arm. "Go!"

Instantly Anberlin took off into the trees, running swiftly and truly. She kept in mind that she had to pace herself in order to make it all of the way. She kept her eyes on Tomoe as she ran beside her, matching her footsteps, if not surpassing them. She wasn't going to lose to her.

Tomoe growled upon watching Anberlin close in on her and made a mad dash to gain some ground. She pumped her arms and tightened her muscles and sped a couple feet in front of her. She left deep impressions in the soggy mud beneath her feet with Anberlin deepening them with her own weight. They were in neck and neck.

They should have gauged their speeds better as their footing slipped and Tomoe tripped and fell into a pool of mud and water. Anberlin would have laughed, but a second later she slipped and landed on her back in the same much. They both groaned and rose up, wiping mud from their eyes and bodies.

"Crap," Tomoe muttered as she pulled mud from her oddly cut hair.

"You can say that again," Anberlin agreed. She wiped some of the stuff off of the backs of her legs and spattered it down to the ground.

They both paused when they realized they had actually agreed with one another, but that wasn't going to change anything. Making another dash for it, Anberlin decided to take a chance and gain the upper hand. It didn't matter if she got down and dirty. It could always be washed off later. She grunted as she surmounted a fallen tree branch and landed heavily in more mud, spraying it all around her ankles.

Tomoe followed suit and pumped her arms hard. Sweat was coursing down her forehead and her cheeks burned from the effort, but she wouldn't allow herself to give up. She had chased after Shizuru's affections for the longest time and in one day Anberlin had been handed them on a silver platter without effort. She wouldn't tolerate that any longer. She would destroy her competition right before Shizuru's eyes. Perhaps then the Otome would be able to take her seriously.

From high above, Sara and Shizuru tracked their progress. Natsuki had given them orders to keep an eye out for them in case something went afoul. "We won't allow any mistakes to happen this time," she had said.

Sara watched as Tomoe made another effort to catch up to Anberlin. "That Margurite girl is pretty fast. I think she's gaining."

"Don't be so hasty," Shizuru replied as she drew in beside her. "Annie has a few secrets of her own. I have no doubt that she will be able to win this."

Sara smirked. "You sound so sure."

"I am." She looked down at the two figures running through the trees and settled on her charge. "I've seen into her heart, and know how badly she wants this. At the very least they will tie, but Anberlin will certainly not lose."

"I hope you are right, Viola," Sara replied as she did an idle spin.

From down below, Anberlin was becoming exhausted. She had forgotten to pace herself in her haste and was running low on energy. The only thing she had that morning was the coffee because she was too nervous to eat anything. Coupled with the complete lack of sleep produced a perfect disaster. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and rest, but she couldn't allow herself to do so. Tomoe was gaining and she needed to keep up her pace, no matter how much it hurt. It all came down to willpower and determination.

_My will is stronger than yours_, she thought to Tomoe, keeping her eyes on the path in front of her. _I will make a miracle occur. _

With a grunt and a few tears she pushed herself even more and sped up, darting like a jackrabbit through the trees.

Sara smiled. "Man, when you know how to pick a horse you really pick a horse."

Shizuru smiled and continued to watch, saying nothing further. _Atta girl._

However, fatigue was fickle and Anberlin was gradually slowing down. Tomoe gained the upper hand and came side by side with her rival. They both kept each other's pace with each trying to surpass but failing. This would definitely be close.

Suddenly everything changed.

They both stepped at the same time and were too caught up in their rivalry that they missed the sinkhole that was beneath them. They both plunged in feet first and collapsed into the massed mud and water, quickly becoming submerged. Their heads emerged a short time later with gasping breaths, but their feet and legs were stuck fast, as if hands were holding them and dragging them down.

"I'm stuck!" Tomoe called as she tried to pull her way out.

"Me too!" Anberlin cried as she tried to do the same thing. Her heart beat fast. "We're in quicksand!"

Sara and Shizuru both made a dive for them, but hesitated as they remembered what Natsuki said about asking for help. They both looked at each other, at a standstill. Sara was the one who made the decision.

"If things get out of hand we'll pull them out," she insisted. "Just wait a bit longer."

Shizuru was having a hard time doing just that. She didn't want Anberlin to get hurt for a third time, but she had to have faith. Glancing back at the trapped girls, she began to pray hard and hoped with all her heart for a miracle.

Deep in the quicksand Anberlin struggled to recall something. When she had been studying for the written portions of her exams, she remembered a section in a survival book about quicksand and thought of the steps perfectly. Taking a deep breath she began to relax and tilt her head backwards until her whole body followed suit. She inflated her lungs with as much air as possible as her legs slowly began to rise up from the muck.

Tomoe looked on in complete confusion, her heart pounding in her chest. "What're you doing? How can you be so calm? We're going to die!" The girl struggled to move through the quicksand, but only ended up sinking an inch deeper. Her panic increased.

Nearby, Anberlin ignored her. This was what they should be doing and her life was the priority at the moment. She would deal with Tomoe once she was safe. The more she inhaled more air, Anberlin rose to the surface of the sopping sand until she was lying perfectly on her back. She then moved her arms and turned herself around before backstroking towards solid ground.

From high above, Shizuru and Sara couldn't help but be impressed. Her motivation to finish the written exams and staying up late studying had paid off. It proved that their teaching methods weren't useless, but depended on the students to utilize what they learned for their benefit.

Anberlin didn't stop her deliberate strokes until her head rested upon the bank of the sand and she pulled herself out. Mud had seeped into her clothes and stained her back and hair, but cleanliness was the least of her worries. She needed to get Tomoe out. It was true that she couldn't care less for her, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to die.

"Tomoe, stop struggling, you're making it worse," Anberlin cried as she gazed at her from across the way.

Tomoe was in no mood to listen. "I'm sinking! Help me!" She cried out as her body sunk deeper.

"I know, I know, but you need to calm down or else I can't help you."

"Why would you want to help me? We're enemies right?"

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah, but does that mean that you have to die? Come on, I'm only going to do this once. Now listen to me."

Tomoe gave her a skeptical look, but she had no choice but to trust her. Otherwise she would kiss all hopes of being with Shizuru goodbye. She growled and nodded stiffly. "Alright, just this once. What do I do?"

"You have to calm down and take in deep breaths. The more you inflate your lungs the more buoyant you'll be."

Tomoe pursed her lips and closed her eyes, doing as she was told. She drew in as much air as she could and let it out slowly before doing it again. She had stopped struggling and was beginning to notice a slight difference in how fast she was sinking.

Anberlin nodded. "Alright, now you have to lean back. Keep breathing and try to get perfectly on your back. It'll keep you from sinking."

The green-haired girl nodded and screwed her eyes shut tighter. This all seemed like a crazy idea, but it was working as she laid down on her back and felt herself rising to the surface. A smile couldn't help but be on her face. _I'm not going to die!_

Anberlin smiled in return. She felt excited; she was actually helping to save someone instead of destroying them! It gave a warm feeling throughout her chest and she couldn't help but smile wider. _Is this what it also means to be an Otome? Helping others when they need it the most? _If that was the case, then perhaps she now had more than one reason for staying at Garderobe. "Good job. Now once your legs are free, turn around this way and swim towards me. I'll pull you out."

The other girl nodded and repeated the previous steps until she had completely risen out of the muck and was lying flat on her back. She then backstroked towards Anberlin like she had seen her do before and reached out her slippery and muddy hands for the last bit of the way.

Anberlin clasped her hands and pulled, moving backwards until Tomoe was lying against the ground. She watched her get up and looked into her eyes. "You okay?"

Tomoe nodded. "I think so. A little dirty, but you know." A small pause happened and the other girl met her eyes directly, as if conveying a secret message. For a brief moment, she decided to swallow her pride and say a rare form of gratitude. "Thanks."

Anberlin blinked. Did she actually thank her? It was the one time she wished she had a tape recorder. She nodded. "Don't mention it."

They both continued to stare at one another for a second before glancing to their right and seeing a clear-cut path straight through the wood. At the end of the path was a clearing and painted upon the ground was a white line.

_The finish line. _

Their eyes met again and they took off at a dizzying speed, trailing mud and water behind them. Leaves and twigs lashed out at their arms, legs and faces, but they didn't mind the cuts. All that mattered was that they made it to the end before the other.

Sara and Shizuru followed their progress from above with renewed interest. The competition was truly on now. Both of the girls looked like they were fighting for their lives.

"Still think you're girl's going to win?" Sara asked as her eyes watched the warring pair.

"Of course," Shizuru nodded. "I have absolute faith in her. She will not fail, I can be sure of that."

Anberlin and Tomoe pumped their arms hard and their feet pounded the moist earth. The muscles of their bodies rippled with each stride and fresh sweat had broken out upon their brows. The breath whistled in and out of their lungs and tensions rose the more the end came in sight. The Headmistress, Yohko, Irina, and the rest of the student body was waiting for them at the end, cheering on their desired candidate.

Natsuki stood with her arms at her sides, but inside she was nervous. Anberlin was in close with Tomoe and there was always the chance that she wouldn't be able to make it in time, not if Tomoe suddenly got the urge to play dirty, but that would mean instant victory for Anberlin. The only possible way for a miracle not to occur was if Tomoe outran her. Her green eyes narrowed. _It certainly is the battle of the wills._

The two girls were neck and neck and the finish was fast approaching. The shouts of everyone were ringing in their ears, but were drowned out by the pulsing of their hearts. This would be it, the last stretch that would decided everything. This would be where one's fate would either be shattered or held firm. They both were thinking the same idea as they drew into the last few feet or so and as one they leapt up and out, reaching towards the line. The sweat glistened on their brows and firm looks were fixed upon their faces as they reached out their hands towards the white line.

Tomoe growled as she glared at Anberlin. _Whether you saved me or not doesn't change anything. I vowed to make your life miserable. I won't let you take Shizuru away from me. Your will will break before mine._

Anberlin couldn't have cared less about the death glance. She was focused on the line. _I won't lose to you. I've gained so much and couldn't bear it if it all went away. My will is stronger than yours and I will defeat you!_

Gravity took control of their bodies and they both began to fall. The end was close.

_That's a promise!_ They both thought in unison.

A hush fell over the crowd as both girls landed face down into the dust, right at the line. It certainly looked like they tied, but they wanted to make sure before they cheered the winner. Natsuki strode forward and walked around the two girls after ordering them to stay still. She wanted to examine every angle to make sure. Getting on one knee, she peered from the side and blinked as something caught her eye. Though she still remained as placid as ever on the outside, inside she was stunned.

_She did it . . ._

Rising to her feet, Natsuki turned to address the entire gathering. "The winner of this race and can remain at Garderobe is Anberlin, by a fingertip!"

An uproar of something went among the crowds, but Anberlin couldn't care what it was. A relieved smile spread across her face and she turned onto her wet back to stare up at the sky in exhaustion. She didn't get much chance to rest as Irina came up and hugged her tightly, smiling and laughing. Anberlin could only smile back and loosely hug her in return.

Tomoe rose up on her knee and stared at the other in shock. There was no way this runt, this street rat, had shattered all of her dreams! She must have cheated somewhere along the way. That had to have been it, but who would believe her? It was now a solid fact that Natsuki was on Anberlin's side. Everything wouldn't be her fault either way, but if there was one thing she was guilty of it was destroying Tomoe's life. She rose to her feet and slowly began backing away from the party. _I'll get you. I will make sure your will breaks and I will have no mercy for you. _

Irina got off of Anberlin and helped her up, supporting her when she nearly fell over. "Take it easy. You're exhausted."

"Yeah, I gathered that." She took in large breaths and immediately downed a water bottle Yohko had given her. She never thought water would taste so good! She brought it from her lips when Shizuru and Sara came up to her and offered their congratulations. "How'd I do?"

Shizuru smiled and wiped some mud from her cheek before kissing it, much to the hidden annoyance of Natsuki. "You did wonderfully. Not to mention how you helped out Tomoe. It seems that you've paid attention in class."

Anberlin frowned. "You saw that?"

"We both did," Sara replied as she came up to join them. "You could have easily let her sink, but it takes guts to save someone who you don't like. You were definitely the bigger person."

Anberlin couldn't help but beam, despite being so tired. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"What happened?" Natsuki asked. "What're you two talking about?"

Sara was the one to answer. "She and Tomoe fell into some quicksand and she saved them both. I told you adding nature survival books to your course was a good idea."

The Headmistress glanced at Anberlin and blinked, surprised. "You did?"

Anberlin nodded.

"Well then I guess I should commend you on that as well," the blunette said. "That definitely takes character."

Anberlin couldn't help but beam. _She actually complimented me! That's another for the books. _"Thanks, Ms. Natsuki. Honestly, that means a lot."

She nodded. "Of course. Now, I think you've earned a hot bath and a meal. What do you say?"

"Yes, please!" The simple thought of food sent her stomach gurgling, but she didn't care. She was agreeing right along with it. "Let's see, some steak sounds good and maybe some chicken along with it. Oh! And some spaghetti too!" the group could only chuckle as she rambled on the list of her cravings.

Natsuki pulled herself away from the conversation to turn her attention to Tomoe, but stopped when the girl was nowhere in sight. She had disappeared. Her green eyes narrowed and a pit grew in her stomach. She had a feeling they wouldn't be seeing the last of her.

* * *

><p>Much later in the day, the students had retired to small apartments around the coastline and were given a free day before heading back to school, as a sort of reward for working so hard. Meanwhile, Natsuki, Shizuru and Anberlin had gone back to their private villa where the girl was given complete access to their bath and a meal fit for a king. She seemed to yuck it up as she swallowed everything in sight and remained in the warm water for more than twenty minutes just relaxing her aching muscles. On one occasion Shizuru had offered to wash her back, but Anberlin kindly (or not so kindly with a mad blush on her face and a slam of the door) refused. In the end, Shizuru had simply complied with her wishes and went for a brief time at the pool while Natsuki took care of a few last things.<p>

"Don't drown Annie while I'm gone," Shizuru teased as she adjusted the back of her swimsuit, which was little more than a thong. She tied a flowing purple sash around her waist.

Natsuki nodded. "Sure, though if I wanted to I would have done it already." She set down the paper she had been reading and smiled gently. "Though I couldn't have asked for a better miracle. She could have sunk in the quicksand but all of that studying paid off. I'm glad she made it."

Shizuru smiled and walked up beside her mate. "As was I. You honestly can't deny that you like her." She added a small kiss to her cheek before heading out. "Okay, I'm going to go. You sure you won't come? I like to see Natsuki in her little bikini." Her voice was almost pleading.

"No, I'm fine," Natsuki insisted. "If I finish up I'll meet you down there, okay? Just enjoy yourself while we remain here."

Shizuru nodded. "Sure."

Natsuki shuffled through the papers on the writing desk and blinked upon finding an envelope marked with the seal of Aries. She frowned and picked up then opened it, reading the letter encased inside. She pursed her lips as she came to the conclusion of the letter. "Though you might as well take as much time as you like."

Shizuru blinked, halfway out the door. "Why's that?"

"The president of Aries has asked us to a formal party tomorrow evening in honor of my twenty-third birthday." She glanced up at Shizuru and sighed a little bit. If there was one thing that irked her, it was going to formal family affairs. "We might be staying here a bit longer." Y_ou just can't leave me alone when you find out I'm in Aries, can you Mother? _


	7. Beaches and Ball Gowns

**Happy weekly update~ Okay, so I lied. I decided to break the chapter up since it was getting rather long. The M rating will come next time. Sorry all who were waiting to get hot in this chilly winter. **

**The whole basis for this chapter is set more in the manga in which Saeko is the ruler of Aries and Alyssa is Natsuki's half-sister. I based Aries more around Hawaii as a sort of paradise and anyone who has been to Hawaii knows that it is beautiful and rains randomly and a lot. **

**Warning, there is still slight hentai in this chapter. Other than that I appreciate all of the views and reviews this story is getting and hope that you all like it. ~ Happy reading! XD**

Most people have a general idea about what rich is. It involves fast, expensive cars, huge mansion, hundreds of servants and of course piles and piles of money. However, a handful of people will have a different idea of the word "rich" and tell you that someone could be rich in health, family, or food, but Anberlin wasn't among either group. She would simply say a person was rich if they had a roof over their head and food to eat, in short standard living conditions seemed like a governor's mansion. Given the information, it was pretty fair to say that when Anberlin saw a large jet-black limo pulled up in front of the villa she was fairly excited.

"This is huge!" she cried as her eye ogled the shiny hood and reflective windows. "How many people can fit in here?" She walked around the back of it and noticed the license plate read in large bold letters "Kruger". She craned her head to peer at Natsuki and Shizuru, who stood nearby to watch her antics. "Ms. Natsuki is this yours? Man you're loaded!"

Natsuki sighed softly and hoisted her one travel bag higher upon her shoulder. "I don't understand why she send these flashy cars. It would be so much discreet if we had a simple car."

"I'm sure your mother has your interests at heart," Shizuru said in a gentle tone. "She only wants to make you comfortable." She softened and reached out to grip Natsuki's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just relax."

Natsuki nodded and rolled her shoulders some. "You're right. I just need a vacation." She blushed lightly as Shizuru drew in close to whisper in her ear.

"Don't think to get too much rest," she purred and Natsuki shivered. "I have plans for you tonight."

The blunette swallowed hard. She could already tell what Shizuru was planning, after all the couple hadn't had much free time together in a while. Embarrassment swept over her as a familiar feeling tingled in her lower stomach then gradually drifted to settle between her legs. Natsuki swallowed hard and took in a breath to regain her composure. "Can't wait."

"Man this is crazy!" Anberlin hollered as she came up by their sides again. She ran a hand through her hair as she scanned the length of the limo again. "I've never seen anything this huge. I'm stupefied."

It was too good to resist. "Well that's one way of describing you," Natsuki teased and was met with a gentle elbow in the ribs from Shizuru.

A woman with short, spiky brown hair and glasses approached them with a caring smile. "I'm glad you like it. We mostly get those kinds of compliments like this from people, but none so outright."

Natsuki returned the cheerful attitude and reached out to shake the woman's hand. "How are you doing, Yukino? It's been a while."

Yukino nodded in turn and shook Natsuki's hand. "Yes it has. A little too long, but you didn't seemed to have changed much. And Meister Viola, nice to see you again." They both shook hands.

"You too," Shizuru replied with a warm grin. "You look like you're doing okay. I hope your job isn't keeping you too stressed."

"That kind of comes with it," Yukino replied with a carefree chuckle. "Though, I do manage. Ms. Kruger normally handles the delicate stuff, but what can you do?" Her eyes flicked towards Anberlin, who had been standing next to Shizuru and taking glances at her on occasion. "Who's this?"

Shizuru placed hand on Anberlin's shoulder to relax her. She seemed to be a little anxious. "Anberlin. She's a new student at Garderobe as well as Natsuki's apprentice. She recently passed the survival race and earned a spot in the top five scores."

Anberlin looked up at her. She hadn't been told anything about her grades and she seemed surprised, even skeptical. "I did?"

Yukino was impressed. "Wow, then you certainly have a talented one. Though what happened to her eye?" She pointed to Anberlin's scarred left eye.

The girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other. They all had agreed that the less people who knew about her GEM the better and came up with a partially true excuse. "I was involved in a town fire not too long ago and the building I was in collapsed and took out my eye." She looked to Shizuru and Natsuki for approval and relaxed once she received a satisfied nod.

The woman with the glasses frowned somewhat, she almost looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that. You're very lucky to be alive."

Anberlin nodded in agreement, she didn't know how true that was.

"Well then, shall we get going? Ms. Kruger is expecting you soon," Yukino asked as she looked from all three of them in turn.

"How soon does she expect us?" Natsuki asked.

"I think as soon as you can," Yukino replied. "She didn't give me too many details, but it seemed as if she had something planned."

Natsuki inwardly groaned. All she ever wanted to do on her birthday was relax, take a break from deskwork, and perhaps some alone time with Shizuru. Now that they were in Aries, there would be no time for any of those things, well, almost any of them. Natsuki had a distinct feeling that she would be alone with her lover at one point or another. Still, she didn't try to fight it and nodded. "Alright. I guess we might as well go an settle in."

Yukino nodded. "Great. You can put your things in the trunk, I know you don't like having things done for you, Natsuki." She was already heading for the front of the limo.

Natsuki nodded. "Thank you." Heaving her bag higher upon her shoulder and keeping Shizuru's hand in hers, they all followed towards the back of the car and lifted up the back to reveal the trunk. They placed in their bags and closed it again, but Shizuru caught Natsuki before she could get in the car. The blush returned when the tawny woman put her arms around Natsuki's neck and looked into her eyes.

"Can you try to relax when you see your mother?" she asked. "This is your day after all."

Natsuki held Shizuru around the waist and pressed their bodies together. "I'll try but no promises," she replied. She made a move to break away, but Shizuru held fast.

"Please, 'Suki?" She giggled. Natsuki wasn't too fond of the nicknames, especially if there were short versions of their names. The blunette pursed her lips before giving in and sighing.

"Alright," she grumbled, giving Shizuru's waist a squeeze. "Just for you."

"Thank you." With joined hands, they both got into the car, but were surprised to see Anberlin bouncing off the walls.

Her face was pulled back into a large grin and a new light shone in her lone right eye. She looked like she was in a candy store. "This is awesome! There's so much space in here and not as cramped as the cars we took to get here."

"Well you were sharing room with about ten other students," Shizuru said, "but I have to agree that it feels nice to stretch out your legs." She leaned against Natsuki's shoulder, but was gently pushed off. The blunette wasn't too comfortable with public displays of affection, but the tawny woman had made it her personal mission to help rid her of that phobia.

The girl leaned back against the black leather seats and stretched out her legs. While exploring the limo, Yukino had told her of a small compartment in which she could find water and so naturally the girl helped herself. Though what she didn't expect was to find the water carbonated and it gave her a bubbly feeling in her stomach whenever she took a drink. She reached for her bottle and polished off the rest of it before reclining back against the seats again.

"So where are we going?" she asked as she looked out of the tinted windows.

"To the capital of the Republic of Aries," Natsuki said. "Or, in short, my home."

Anberlin blinked. "Wait, you lived here? For how long?"

"Since I was a child, but when I became of age I entered Garderobe and stayed in Windbloom since." She looked out of the window to the passing sea and trees of the landscape. "Even though I've been coming to this country annually for the survival finals, this will be the first time I've been home in a good while."

"Aw, too bad," the girl commented. She reached into the compartment to take out another water. "So why am I coming with you?"

"Natsuki thought it would be a way to keep an eye on you," Shizuru explained, "and also as a sort of reward for saving Tomoe. It takes something special to rescue an enemy."

A smile spread over Anberlin's face and she nodded. "Thanks! This is really awesome." She lied down on the seat and put her hands behind her head while crossing her ankles over one another. "I could get used to this."

Yukino happened to glance into the review mirror and caught Anberlin lying down on the seat. "Do you mind not putting your feet on the seat?" she asked kindly. "It'll ruin the leather."

"Oh, sure. Sorry," Anberlin replied as she sat upright again, placing her feet on the floor.

"Thank you," Yukino replied.

"No problem."

Natsuki watched the exchange in awe and bewilderment. Yukino had asked Anberlin to do something . . . and she did it, without even a complaint or groan! It was unthinkable.

"Wait a minute, why did you obey her but you never obey me?" she asked the relaxed kid.

Anberlin's reply was instant. "She's cuter than you." Shizuru chuckled, Natsuki gawked, and Yukino blushed.

The green-eyed woman thumbed towards her assistant. "And you obey Shizuru because . . .?"

"She's cuter than you too."

Shizuru broke out into a full on laugh and Natsuki growled to herself. If there was one thing she hated, it was being seen as either old or unattractive – and she wasn't even twenty-five! It made her feel . . . awful.

"Just remember who holds your grades and future in the palm of her hand," the blunette grumbled. She was in a sour mood now.

Shizuru smiled and wrapped both arms around one of Natsuki's in order to help her feel better. "I think Natsuki's always cute." She tried to steal a kiss, but Natsuki pushed her off with a blush and lot of mindless, embarrassed babbling. Anberlin and Yukino simply laughed, while blushing of course.

The girl leaned up against the seats and looked down the way towards Yukino. She seemed like a nice person and Anberlin was not shy in saying a few words. "Hey, Ms. Yukino, how do you know Ms. Natsuki and Ms. Shizuru?"

Yukino stole a glance into the back seat. "I've known Natsuki for a long while, I'm her mother's advisor."

"Oh really," Anberlin said, losing interest. "What does her mom do?"

"She's the current president for the Republic of Aries," Yukino added with a touch of pride. "And a good one she is."

At that moment, Anberlin's attention shot up and she glanced back at Natsuki then Yukino again. "What? The president? You're kidding me."

"No, Natsuki's mother, Saeko Kruger, is the president of Aries," Yukino confirmed. "She took over when her husband died and has been in the position for about . . . five years now."

Anberlin whistled. "Wow, long time to be in office. "If it's anything like being Headmistress of Garderobe, then she must really know how to handle stress."

"It's much more stressful than being a principal," the brown-haired woman said, "but just as important. Either way you're running a place and helping to make it better."

Anberlin nodded. "Cool, so what do you do? They said you are an advisor."

"I helped out Ms. Kruger if she has any exceptionally tough decisions she needs to make. We debate on it and reach an agreement, it helps to break down the issue into something that can be processed a little more simply."

"So you're kind of like Ms. Shizuru," Anberlin simplified. "You both help out the one in charge and make their lives a little easier."

Yukino smiled. "Exactly." She turned the wheel and pulled into a long driveway flanked on either side by a lush, green lawn. Many tropical looking trees and flowers were spread throughout the property. There was a marble water fountain flowing beautifully in a picturesque courtyard, but the real attraction was the mansion that stood behind it all. It was large, very large; in fact it was so large that it was impossible to look at the whole building from one viewpoint. There must have been at least a hundred windows accommodating for a hundred rooms. The grandeur was magnificent, like something only royalty would settle for. And while Natsuki, Shizuru and Yukino seemed to treat it like no big deal, Anberlin was head over heals. She was nearly in tears with how she went from nearly dying in a fire to being at the front steps of a mansion.

"I need a moment," she said, placing a hand over her beating heart. "This is too much right here, man. I don't believe this right here."

"Let me guess, first time being at a mansion?" Yukino asked.

"Oh yeah. Hey does it look as good on the inside as it does on the outside?" Anberlin asked. Her eye was still trailing over the walls and balconies lining the mansion.

"I should think it does," Yukino replied as she adjusted her glasses. "In any case, I think the valet should fetch your things while all of you relax for a bit before tonight's event. Ms. Kruger should be arriving soon from the office. Speaking of, I need to get back."

Natsuki nodded as servants and attendants began to come forth from the mansion towards the limo to unpack their things. "Alright then. Thank you picking us up, Yukino. It was nice seeing you again."

The woman with the glasses nodded and smiled as she stood by the limo after it was unloaded. A driver was already sitting behind the wheel. "No problem. It was nice seeing you again too, both of you. Nice meeting you, Anberlin."

"Same here," the girl waved.

They watched the limo pull out the driveway before turning back to the mansion. "Well, I guess we better go on in, I guess," Natsuki said. However, she wouldn't be able to take a step because at that moment, a small blonde haired girl launched herself upon her and held tightly to her torso. The force of the momentum was enough to make Natsuki stumble.

"Kaikua'ana!" cooed the girl as she nuzzled into the cleavage of the Headmistress's soft chest.

Natsuki blushed some and held the girl back, but uncertainly. "Alyssa. It's been a long time."

Alyssa nodded and beamed up at her half-sister with dazzling sea-green eyes. "You're here! I'm so happy to see you!" She grinned excitedly and nuzzled Natsuki some more. From the side, she caught Shizuru's figure and smiled up at her. "Hi, Ms. Shizuru. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Shizuru smiled back. "It's nice to see you again, Alyssa. You've grown up very much."

Alyssa beamed. "Thank you! I'm a big kid now!" She looked to the other side and noticed Anberlin and her expression frowned. Never before had Natsuki brought another kid home and immediately the little girl felt threatened for her sister's affections. She clung close to Natsuki and eyed Anberlin warily. "Who's she?"

Anberlin tried to put on her best attitude towards Alyssa like she did with Yukino, but she could tell by the sour look she was given that she wasn't welcome. This little girl was definitely going to be trouble. "I'm Anberlin. Ms. Natsuki's apprentice."

Alyssa looked up at Natsuki, unfamiliar with the word. "Apprentice?"

"I'm training her to be the next Headmistress of Garderobe," Natsuki said. She stood straight and set Alyssa down off of her. "Wait, Alyssa, are you here alone? I know that Mother's at the office . . ."

"Uh-uh. Miyu's with me," the little girl said. She smiled as a young woman with short blue-gray hair and dressed in a maid uniform came up to join them. Alyssa rushed to the maid and brought her in closer to the trio. "Onee-chan, you remember Miyu don't you?"

Natsuki looked into the maid's face for a second before it finally clicked. "Oh yes, I remember. We've only met in passing though." She reached out a hand. "It's nice to see you again."

Miyu nodded. "As always, Lady Natsuki." They shook hands. Miyu then nodded her greeting to Shizuru. "A please as always, Meister Viola."

Shizuru nodded, often accustomed to formalities. "Likewise. You seem like you're doing well."

"I am, thank you for the concern," she replied. Her shining pink eyes fell upon Anberlin and regarded her coolly, with little emotion at all. "She is new." It wasn't a question.

Anberlin nodded. Miyu didn't seem has threatening as Alyssa, but the hint of potential danger was there. She was about sick to death with making enemies and so she decided to put in the extra effort and turn Miyu into a potential ally. "I'm Anberlin. Nice to meet you." She reached out a hand and was surprised to see Miyu take it, marveling at the firmness of the handshake. "You have a nice grip. I like that."

Miyu nodded her thanks and withdrew her hand. "Thank you. You seem a little strong for your stature as well."

Anberlin pulled a face. She didn't know if "strong for your stature" was a compliment or meant something else entirely. "Uh, thank you. I guess." The group should have continued talking and making more introductions because at that moment another limo pulled up and a woman stepped (more like rushed) right out and rushed towards them.

"Natsuki!" Saeko cried as she hugged her daughter from behind. Natsuki nearly had the wind knocked out of her as the woman squeezed her torso a little more. "I'm glad to see you!" She whirled her around and held her tightly, smiling.

Natsuki blushed softly and couldn't help but gave in and hugged her mother back. She even went so far as to close her eyes and melt into the embrace. "You too, Makuahine." However, she drew the line when Saeko took her head in hand and kissed her hairline, much like she did when she was child. Natsuki broke out into a mad blush and shied away from her side.

Saeko seemed a little disappointed. "When will you learn that hugs and kisses from your mother is normal?" Her carefree demeanor returned as she approached Shizuru. "Nice to see you again, Shizuru. You look well."

Shizuru nodded and smiled in return as the two embraced in greeting, as if they were old friends or even family. "It's nice to see you too. You seem to be doing well also."

"I try, but what're you going to do?" Her eyes drifted down to Shizuru's left hand and frowned as she noticed it was bare. "Hm, no proposal rings yet? You better hurry up, Natsuki, or someone else will snatch her up."

Natsuki fumbled for something to say, but all she could do was blush. Even Shizuru turned a little red. "What're you talking about? We haven't been together _that_ long!"

"Long enough," Saeko countered. "She's a nice girl, why don't you propose already?" Before Natsuki could formulate some kind of half-hearted excuse, she spoke again. "Oh well, I guess you haven't found the right time yet, but you better hurry or else she'll become bored of you." They all shared in a laugh until Saeko noticed Anberlin, then her interest really piqued. "Who's this?"

Anberlin looked up at the Natsuki lookalike, marveling at how easy going she seemed to be. Oh yes, she would definitely be nice to her. "Anberlin." She reached out a hand to her and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Saeko."

Needless to say, Saeko was a bit impressed with how well-mannered Anberlin was despite her scruffy appearance. It added to her charm. "Likewise. You have a nice name. Anberlin . . . Annie for short, I like it." She glanced at Natsuki playfully. "Why didn't you tell me you adopted a child? I didn't know you were ready for parenthood."

"You're misunderstanding," Natsuki cried as she moved to stand beside Anberlin, almost protectively in a way. It wasn't lost on Anberlin how Alyssa glared at her when Natsuki moved close. "She's only my student and apprentice. I brought her with us because she is notorious for causing trouble and I wanted to keep an eye on her."

"I don't see what kind of trouble she can cause," Saeko replied. "She seems well-mannered, considerate and charming. You should be proud to be taking care of someone like her."

Anberlin couldn't help but smile and beam. "Oh I like her a lot!"

"Well, I'm glad you do. It'll make us get along a whole lot better." After a catch up with Alyssa and Miyu, Saeko then addressed what she had came home early to do. "I was thinking that before we prepare for tonight's festivities we all can go to the beach for a while. What do you think?"

"The beach?" Anberlin cried. Even though she had gotten out of the water from drowning the other day, it didn't change her attitude about being up close and personal with the water. "I want to go!"

"Sounds like fun," Shizuru agreed.

"Me and Miyu can make sandcastles!" Alyssa claimed as thoughts of the mighty structures Miyu could make filled her young mind.

Saeko nodded, smiling. "That's everyone. What about you, birthday girl? Are you going to come?"

Natsuki thought for bit. She really just wanted to relax and the beach was an ideal place to do it, better still if everyone was going to be doing something else while she simply tanned. There really was no harm in going, she guessed. "Alright. I'll come."

* * *

><p>A large smile was plastered on Anberlin's face as she rushed down the shoreline towards the waiting ocean. Never before had she actually seen the sea so up close – and not have to be rescued from it. It was a whole new experience. "Come on! What're you waiting for?" she called back to the coming party. She didn't wait for Natsuki, Saeko, Alyssa, Miyu and Shizuru to join her before charging headlong into the coming waves and diving in headfirst only to come up a moment later smothered in goose pimples. "It's cold!"<p>

Shizuru chuckled to herself as she landed on the beach and walked more towards the water. "Did you think it would be warm?" she asked.

Saeko smiled too as she helped Shizuru place down their towels and chairs. "She certainly is charming," the woman said with another glance to Anberlin. The girl was dodging in and out of the waves unrhythmically, as giddy as the schoolgirl she was. "I've never seen someone with so much energy. Oh, if only my Natsuki was as cheerful like that," she mock swooned placing a hand on her cheek.

Natsuki wasn't amused and kept her arms folded tightly across her chest. "Mother . . .!" she whined, but Saeko only giggled.

"Oh come on, relax a little," the mother insisted. "It's your birthday, you don't have to work." She smirked. "And you have a little family of your own to enjoy." Her amusement only increased as Natsuki broke out into an incredulous blush.

"Family?" she gaped. "It's not like I'm married to Shizuru and Anberlin is our kid. She's just my assistant and Anberlin is just a student-slash-apprentice." She took a seat in a chair and stretched out her legs so just enough sun hit them.

Shizuru, catching on to Saeko's playfulness, decided to go along with it. "Oh if only that were true," she stated with an overly dramatic sigh and a hand to her forehead. "But alas it is a dream that will cease to exist."

Natsuki ground her teeth together and closed her eyes, doing her best to ignore the teasing. "That's enough!"

Both women giggled at the Headmistress's discomfort and decided it would be best to stop there, for Natsuki's sake. She was getting another year older and was entitled to enjoy one more day of youth while she still had it.

"With that said, I think I shall join your student in the water," Saeko said as she pulled off her shirt and knee-high pants to reveal a stunning bikini. Despite being older than Natsuki, she still had the body she had in her youth and was not ashamed to show it off. Natsuki had to hide her face from the shame, as the last thing she wanted to see was her mother in a bikini that looked like it would fit her perfectly. She removed her glasses, as they were easily lost in the water, and placed them on the towel next to her daughter's foot before grasping a large surfboard on the sand next to her. "You might have shown her a few things, but I should teach her how to truly be an Ariesan."

Natsuki shook her head as her mother departed towards the water. "She's so embarrassing sometimes, but she's family."

"Uh oh, I think someone's envious," Shizuru chided in a singsong tone. She ceased her teasing when Natsuki began to have a cow. "Come on, Natsuki, join us. It'd be a lot better than sitting her all alone," she pleaded with a gentle grin.

Natsuki gazed up at her friend with large green eyes. Shizuru wasn't called the Bewitching Smile Amethyst for nothing but Natsuki had long ago become immune to her charms. "Maybe later," she said. "For now I just want to sit here. You go on ahead and I'll watch."

Shizuru sighed gently. She knew how stubborn her associate could be but eventually she would come around. "Alright then. We'll all be waiting for you." With that, Shizuru walked out onto the warm sand and towards the water where Anberlin stood watching Saeko. The Natsuki-lookalike had remained in fairly deep water, gauging the waves with her eyes, picking the ones that would give her the best time. When one such wave appeared, she turned the board around and laid flat on her stomach and began to paddle with her arms until she was near the crest of the wave then jumped to her feet and let the water handle the rest. Her board, glistening with the shine of the sea, carried across the water smoothly and truly as the wave curled above Saeko's head and came crashing down in a second on top of her. Anberlin's first instinct was to rush to her aid, but relaxed when she saw the woman pop up from the water and grab onto her board again.

"Wow, that was so cool," Anberlin whistled before breaking out into a smile. "I wanna try!"

"You'll have to practice to be as good as her," Shizuru said as she drizzled water onto her arms and chest. She didn't seem to mind that her makeshift violet skirt was getting wet. "Surfing takes time to master you know."

"So?" the girl replied. "I don't want to master it, I just want to try it out. You know, see if it's something I want to do regularly."

"Well then why don't you ask Saeko or Natsuki, you do know that they are some of the best surfers around."

For a moment, Anberlin's jaw dropped. "Ms. Natsuki? She doesn't even like to do anything. How can she be one of the greatest surfers?"

Shizuru chuckled at the girl's shock. She certainly was amusing. "Oh you'd be surprised. There are many things you don't know about her." Their conversation ended as Saeko came up to them, drenched in midday surf and sad, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

"There's really good waves today, you all came at a good time," she said as she stuck the end of he surfboard into the sand, the water crashing around her ankles. Her green eyes flicked to Anberlin. "What did you think? Have you ever been surfing before?"

"No, but I want to now," she replied. "You make it look so easy."

"All things are difficult before they are easy, let me tell you," Saeko replied. "It took me a while to get at the level I am, but I'm sure you can do it too if you really want to." She smiled over at Shizuru. "How long has it been since you've gone for a ride, Viola?"

"Too long," the tawny-haired woman replied. "I've been so stuck in Windbloom with work that I haven't really had time to practice."

Anberlin looked from both women before settling on Shizuru. "Wait, you know how to surf?"

"A born natural if I ever saw one," the Aries monarch replied. She offered the surfboard out to her. "Do you still think you can do it?"

"I can try." Shizuru took the smoothed board in hand and glanced out to the water much like Saeko had done moments before walking forward into the tumbling waves.

Saeko drew up close to Anberlin's side. "Watch carefully. You'll get a chance to do it next."

The girl kept her good eye peeled as Shizuru mounted the board and laid flat on her stomach, her lean arms stroking through the crystalline water. A smile spread across her face as the woman moved to ride upon the crest of a wave and performing fancy zigzags that cut through the water like a knife. When the wave came crashing down, she leaped into the water and rose up a moment later to retrieve the board.

Anberlin nodded, every aspect of the ride engrained in her mind. She was certain she could do it, but the apprehension was still there as well as excitement. She felt the board in her hands when Shizuru returned and looked out at the ocean. She swallowed. "Alright, nothing to it. Though if I happen to be taken underwater, one of you will come get me right?"

"Do you know how to swim?" Saeko asked. She was wringing leftover water from her long blue-black hair.

"Well, kind of," Anberlin confessed. Though she hardly thought wading in a stream in a forest or sinking to the bottom of the ocean counted as swimming. "But you know just in case."

Shizuru nodded. "Yes. If anything happens, we'll make sure you're okay."

The girl smiled. "Great. Well, wish me luck." With another breath she strode out into the water and set upon her first surfing task.

From the beach, Natsuki was watching her family play around, but paid very little attention to them. Her mind was elsewhere while the sun gently baked her slender legs. She had to admit that it was nice to be somewhere besides the office for a change, especially in a paradise like Aries. The air always so fresh smelling and everyone seemed cheerful. It truly reminded her of her simple days spent as a child. Leaning back into her seat, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, completely and fully relaxing. This was more like it.

"Kaikua'ana!" Alyssa called as she approached her older sister. The little girl held out her hands and showed her prize, a collection of colorfully decorated seashells. "Aren't they pretty?" She held up a rounded, rough-ridged shell the color of the sunset. "This one's my favorite."

Natsuki examined the collection of shells and nodded. "Yeah, they are pretty." She peered a little bit closer and picked up a small clamshell, gently prying it open with her fingernails. She blinked upon finding something extra within the shell and drew it out. "What in the world?"

Alyssa peered into Natsuki's palm and grinned. "A pearl! You found a pearl! Lucky."

"A mother of pearl, huh?" Natsuki said as she examined the jewel up close. It caught in the sun and glinted white. "This is a nice birthday present." She looked to Alyssa. "Though I think you should have it." She dropped it into the little girl's hands and she blushed.

"Really? Can I?" Alyssa asked as she stared up with her glimmering sea-green eyes. "Is it okay if you give it to me?"

Natsuki nodded. "Of course. You're the one who found the shell."

Alyssa smiled and held the pearl close to her chest. "thank you! Now whenever I look at it, I'll think about my Kaikua'ana." She drew in close and stood upon her tiptoes to give Natsuki a thank you kiss on the cheek. She older woman blushed, but found it very sweet. "Do you want to help me and Miyu build sandcastles? We can put the rest of the shells on to make it look nice."

Natsuki hesitated. She had done it in the past, but now that she was older and a bit more reserved, she found it to be a little childish. "I don't know. It's not really my thing."

However, Alyssa wasn't going to give up. "Please? I never get to play with you when you're away. Can't you do it just this once?" She looked up at her pleadingly, sticking out her bottom lip for added effect.

Natsuki groaned and turned her face away. "Not the puppy eyes . . .!" everyone faltered to Alyssa's puppy eyes.

The blonde edged in a bit closer, almost to the point where she was right in her face. "Pretty please with a cherry on top and whipped cream and sprinkles and candy and licorice and gummy bears and chocolate syrup and . . ."

"Alright," Natsuki agreed. It wasn't that she fell victim to the puppy eyes, but she didn't want to listen to Alyssa's long list of sweets. "I'll build sandcastles with you."

"Yay!" Alyssa grasped Natsuki's hand in hers and pulled her from the chair, dragging her further down the beach to where Miyu sat adding finishing touches on a grand sandcastle that truly was a castle. "Miyu, is it okay if only Kaikua'ana helps me with the next one?"

Miyu looked up into Natsuki's face and nodded. "Whatever you want." Though she made a point to keep close, as her programming required.

Alyssa immediately plopped down in the warm white sand and filled a bucket with it, motioning for Natsuki to sit too. "We're going to make it really big and put on lots and lots of shells."

Natsuki couldn't help but sigh in relaxed defeat. Alyssa's carefree attitude always reminded her that she needn't be so serious all the time; that it was okay to relax and enjoy life. "How big?" she asked, helping to shovel sand into the bucket.

"Really, really big! Even bigger than Miyu's!" She pointed to the towering castle behind them.

Natsuki blinked, but didn't bother to quell Alyssa's enthusiasm with her pessimism. "Then we better work hard then." She stopped the little girl before she dumped the sand out. "Wait you have to make sure it's wet or else it won't hold together when you pour it."

"Okay." The little girl struggled to lift the heavy bucket by herself, the muscles in her arms straining. Natsuki and Miyu offered to lend her a hand, but she insisted that she could do it by herself. "I'm almost grown up. I can do it myself."

Natsuki smiled fondly as she watched her sister trudge towards the water, weighed down by the sand bucket. "She certainly has grown. The last time I saw her she was a toddler."

"When you went off to Garderobe to become Headmistress, she asked for you constantly," Miyu said, striding forward to join the conversation. "All she ever wanted was you."

Natsuki frowned and looked down at the sand. "I had to go. When they offered me the position, I couldn't turn it down."

"Why did you go back?" Miyu asked calmly, staring out at the shoreline watching Alyssa scoop water into the bucket. "You could very well have stayed here and succeeded your mother, not to mention made your little sister happy."

That was a touchy subject for Natsuki. When Miyu said it like that, it made her feel a little guilty, especially the part about Alyssa. "I found Garderobe to be a little easier to run than an entire country." Her eyes softened. "And I also wanted to give back to it I guess . . . I mean, I met all of my friends there and Shizuru. Not to mention it's where I learned how to be the person I am. I holds special memories for me."

Miyu hummed in thought, seemingly satisfied with her answer. "You have good intentions. You're not one of those people who do it because of the high position or attention given by the students or even the political influence. You are much like your mother in that respect."

Natsuki nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Though if I still had my choice I would still work at Garderobe. Aries will always come second."

"The sand is all wet!" Alyssa came charging up to the pair with the bucket in hand. Her legs were damp and sand was stubbornly clinging to them like a second skin. She set it down beside Natsuki, out of breath from the effort. "Can you help me? It's kind of heavy."

Natsuki nodded and grasped the bucket in her hands along with Alyssa's. "On count of three, ready?"

Alyssa nodded, her face cutely tensed in concentration.

"Okay. One . . . two . . . three . . ." As one they both dumped out the sand close to the ground and patted down the sides to get every last grain out. Natsuki then proceeded to carefully pull away the bucket and nodded when it remained perfectly in place.

Alyssa was giddy. "It stayed! I'm going to fill another bucket. Put some shells on it until I get back." She raced off towards the water again, eager to make another block.

Natsuki nodded and picked up one of the shells Alyssa had left on the ground and dug small niches in the sides of the sand to fit them in. Once that was done, she busied herself by making ridges along the length of the top.

Another person joined them and hid a chuckle. "Why is it that I can never get you to do things like this with me?" Shizuru teased. She sat down next to Natsuki, who had taken on a slight blush. Shizuru swooned. "You look so cute you when you blush!"

"I'm only doing this because Alyssa asked me to," Natsuki defended as she drew away from the mediocre castle to examine her work. Some of the shells weren't lined up correctly and the ridges seemed a little lopsided, but it was the best she could do given that the last time she actually made a sandcastle was during childhood.

Shizuru smiled at her. "You're a good big sister. I'm proud of you." She leaned in to place a kiss on her shoulder, but stopped when she felt how hot it had become. "Natsuki, you didn't put on any sunscreen did you?"

"No, I guess not," the other admitted. She was still flushed from the last kiss. Shizuru's lips, cool from the ocean, felt so good on her burning shoulder that she wanted more.

"If you don't put it on you'll get sunburned," the tawny woman continued. "Wait here, I'll go get it." Just as she left, Alyssa came back up with another bucket. She observed Natsuki's work with the first block of the castle.

I like it," she praised. "You did a good job." Just as she was about to dump the bucket a second time, she noticed something about Natsuki. "Hey, your face is all red. Are you hot? Is the sun too hot for you?"

Natsuki swallowed and blushed a little bit deeper. She was hot, but it had nothing to do with the sun. "Yeah, you could say that . . . I'm sure a dip in the water will help cool me down." _As there are no cold showers nearby . . ._

"Okay, well, can you help me pour this one before you go?" Alyssa asked as she held up the bucket.

Natsuki nodded. "Sure." On another count of three, they both poured out the sand and bridged it with the already existing mound.

Shizuru came up again with a bottle of suntan lotion in hand. She sat down on her knees next to Natsuki and squirted some lotion onto her hand and rubbed it gently along her red shoulders and back.

Natsuki froze at the cool touch of the lotion on her burning skin but relaxed as Shizuru worked it into the pores, gently massaging the muscles beneath. It felt good and helped to relieve the sting of the burns. "Mm."

That one little moan was all that Shizuru needed to keep going. Her hands wandered from around Natsuki's back and shoulders to her upper arms and chest, right below her neck. Though it was heavily indicated that her hand intended to travel further south. She put her lips right against Natsuki's ear, her breath ghosting over it. "You're starting to loosen up." She went to extra mile and nibbled Natsuki's ear gently in her teeth, setting a blush upon both their faces.

Alyssa looked at the two in wonder and not quiet understanding what was going on. She frowned and tilted her head. "What're you doing?"

Miyu was the first one to answer, though she had been embedded with a programming that would dull down explanations for Alyssa's benefit. "They're doing something that people in love do, but you're not allowed to do it until you're forty-nine."

Alyssa pouted and looked back at her sister. "Kaikua'ana likes it. She's all red and happy."

Shizuru giggled and kissed Natsuki's ear before letting go, the suntan lotion spread out evenly all across her body. "That means it's working." She added another kiss to Natsuki's cheek before simply holding her close.

Their peace was interrupted by the sound of yelling and the crash of the waves and all attention turned towards the ocean. Anberlin had popped up from the water and was scrambling to get back on the board for another try. She had succeeded in getting on top of the wave and standing, but lost her balance two seconds into the ride before falling. She did the same thing again and again and again with no success on any of them. By the time she had fallen off a fourth time, Natsuki had just about had enough.

"Darn it, girl. Get your balance!" She jumped to her feet and strode towards the water with a purpose. The waves hit her burned skin like a tone of bricks and it was instant relief that only grew deeper the more she waded in. However, her stern look remained as she reached Anberlin and the surfboard.

"Get your balance," she said as the girl straddled the board. Natsuki swung up right along with her and glanced over her shoulder to see a new set of waves coming. "Move in front of me."

Anberlin blinked, wiping water out of her face. "What?"

"I'm going to teach you how to surf, now sit in front of me," Natsuki repeated.

Anberlin nodded and got into the water but jumped up again as she sat in front of her caretaker. She felt Natsuki move to stand and attempted to do the same, but was held down.

"Stay there until I say otherwise," Natsuki ordered. She looked over her shoulder to see a new set of waves approaching. Natsuki kneeled down and began to paddle with her hands, keeping perfect balance on the board. "Move towards the middle of the board a bit." She nodded when Anberlin complied. "Good." The water rose up from beneath them and Natsuki acted. "Stand up."

Anberlin did as she was told, jumping up onto her feet quickly, but a little too quickly. She tried to stick her arms out to act as a counterbalance, but her body continued to flail helplessly. She thought she was going to fall for sure when a pair of hands reached out and grasped her wrists, calming and steadying her all in one movement. She glanced over her shoulder and looked up at Natsuki.

"Stand there, keep your balance, and let me take care of the rest," she instructed as she shifted her feet. The board cut through the water like a hot knife through butter. Cool spray misted against their bodies in a refreshing shower and Anberlin grew excited as they went along.

"This is awesome!" she whooped.

Natsuki smiled. "I'm just getting started." With another shift of her feet, they dipped down a little to be in the middle of the cresting wave. The water acted on its own and curled around them like a mighty fist. Natsuki reached out a hand to stroke the water much like a lover or an old friend. She missed this feeling, of being on the ocean. It truly brought back memories. "Look straight ahead."

Anberlin did look and at first all she could see was a view of the beach and sky, but her jaw slowly dropped as the water curled even tighter and formed a tunnel around them. The water blocked out the sun and cast them in shade, but small rays of light filtered through and illuminated the barrel. It was such a rich aquamarine color that it put even the most beautiful gemstones to shame. Small colorful fish darted in and out of view before slipping into deeper water and all Anberlin could do was hold her breath at the beauty around her. "Wow."

Natsuki nodded and shifted her weight more to the side as the barrel began to collapse. She grasped Anberlin's wrist and they both jumped into the water just as it crashed around them. The rolling force of the wave sent them tumbling together in the surf until it settled against the shoreline and both women were able to poke their heads above water. Natsuki glanced over at Anberlin as they were carried towards shallow water and smiled. "Now _that_ is how you surf."

The rest of the day was filled with other playful antics, with surfing the main event. Natsuki had made quite a spectacle and encouraged others along the beach to race her, but it was clearly no competition for the champion. Alyssa and Miyu spent their time gathering shells, playing in the sand, and dashing out in the waves while Shizuru, Saeko and Anberlin did much the same. It was a good time, a time for all of them to be together and bond like the family they were supposed to be and it felt good. The filial love was so palpable that one could sense it simply by passing by and it was because of this invisible love that Anberlin truly felt like she belonged somewhere. They were so caught up in their fun that they hardly noticed how fast the time had gone by.

Saeko walked up to their staked out spot and looked at a wristwatch she had left on the towels. "Is it that late already? We better get going." She looked over at Miyu, who was sitting beneath the shade of the beach umbrella with Alyssa asleep on her lap, and smiled fondly. "Miyu, can you take Alyssa back to the house please? We'll meet you there shortly."

The robot maid nodded, scooping the little girl up in her arms so that she rested upon her shoulder. "Of course."

"Thank you." Saeko looked over to see Natsuki, Shizuru and Anberlin strolling up to the towel. Natsuki was on one side with Anberlin in the middle and Shizuru on the other. They were all smiling and seemed to be enjoying each other simply by being in one another's company. Saeko had come to know that sense before and couldn't help but smile and feel a little proud of her oldest daughter. _The perfect family . . . _"Well, you all seem to have had a good time."

Anberlin nodded and reached for a towel to wrap around herself. "Oh yeah. This was the best day ever! Thanks for letting me come with you, Ms. Saeko."

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but who exactly do you think allowed you to come?"

Anberlin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Thank you Ms. Natsuki for letting me come with you."

"That's better and it was my pleasure. You've been really good today."

The trio helped Saeko clean up the rest of the supplies from the beach and began to trudge back towards the house. They were exhausted from the day and drained from the sun, but there was much more in store for them later in the evening. The only relief they received was that the walk back to the mansion wasn't that long.

When they arrived, Miyu was on the front porch waiting for them. Alyssa wasn't with her, as she was put down for a small nap before the evening. She would be staying up late that night. "Most of your guests have already arrived and are resting from their journeys here," she informed Saeko. "They are awaiting your company."

Saeko nodded. "Very well. Will you please tell them that we will meet them once we all have had a chance to clean up into something more presentable?"

Miyu nodded. "Of course, my lady."

"Thank you." She turned back to the trio behind her and smiled. "It seems that we've spent too long at the ocean. Everyone's wondering where we've been. Luckily I bought us some time to freshen up. I'm pretty sure we could all use a bath and then refreshments afterwards to bring up our energy. We have a very busy night after all."

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a glance. _You have no idea . . ._

Anberlin was having less sinful thoughts and focused on what Saeko had proposed. "A bath in the mansion _and_ gourmet food? This day just keeps getting better and better!"

* * *

><p>Anberlin took in a deep gasp, but was unable to catch her breath. It was hot in the room, but a moist hotness. She could taste her sweat in the air as it beaded and evaporated off her naked skin. Her body was twitching with each movement, and each twitch made her gasp. A burning blush had taken place upon her face long ago and her bare chest rose and fell deeply and heavily. This was torture, all of it, and she could only cope by placing her hands against the wall and calling out the name of her tormentor. "Shi . . . zuru . . ."<p>

The tawny woman smiled in her ear, her voice dripping with honeyed nectar. "Just relax. You're tense. It'll be over faster if you only relax." Her fingertips slid gently over Anberlin's shoulders all the way down to her lower back, causing the girl to gasp.

"It . . . it hurts . . ." she groaned as a pearl of sweat rolled down her forehead. "It hurts . . ."

"Relax your muscles," Shizuru order gently, the words ghosting over her flaming ear. "Leave everything to me." She set her hands on Anberlin's back again and smoothed over her sides firmly.

The girl squeaked as the heat increased tenfold. She could barely breathe and was ever so slowly suffocating. She needed help, someone who could rescue her from this unbearable heat. "Nat . . . suki . . ."

Natsuki looked up at her from the ground, a bead of sweat on her forehead. "Do as Shizuru says. We'll all be done faster." She went back to her business and ran her slender hands across Anberlin's abdomen and up to just below her breasts, taking part in the excruciating heat.

She was at her breaking point now. Anberlin could no longer stand it. She was at her limit and her body trembled violently as the two women held her in their hands. "I'm . . . going to . . ." She threw her head back in a shower of sweat drops along with a deep moan before crashing her forehead against the wall again . . . with a deep and frustrated growl. "I'm telling you I'm going to suffocate!" she hissed as the mesh of silk and wire was pulled even tighter across her midsection.

Natsuki looked up at her again with an annoyed look and stood up, placing her hands upon her chare's shoulders. "Stop being so dramatic. No one has suffocated from being in a corset before."

The girl glared and frowned. "I'm not being dramatic! Have you been in one of these things? It feels like my ribs are being crushed. Ow!" She winced as Shizuru pulled the strings a little bit tighter.

"You're being presented formally in front of very distinguished guests and I don't want you looking like a vagabond when you meet them," Natsuki explained as she straightened out her own evening wear which was much like the regular garb Shizuru wore only in blue. She also seemed to be wearing a zip-up turtleneck collar underneath. "Not to mention your body lacks any curves whatsoever."

"Well sorry if I'm not curvy," Anberlin hissed. She leaned her back against the wall once Shizuru was done and gazed ahead into a mirror. A scowl contorted her face. "I look ridiculous. Can't I just wear nice pants and a shirt?"

"You look fine," Natsuki said. "Wait until you get in a dress." She smirked. "That'll be good."

"Dress? Oh no, heck no. I'm tolerating the bone crusher I'm wearing, but I draw the line at a dress."

"Can you not fight everything and just do something for someone else? You told me that you would be someone to be proud of, but I'm not proud of selfish people."

Anberlin grumbled. She hated it when someone used guilt trips on her. It made her feel horrible and rotten inside. It was then that she realized that Natsuki's will was much stronger than her own. "Fine, I wear the stupid dress, but as long as it's not pink and I get to wear pants underneath."

"Shorts," Natsuki negotiated, "and the dress is royal blue."

"Deal. Though can you _please_ loosen this! I can't breathe!" She grasped the strings in the back as her diaphragm strained.

"No, and you'll be fine. There has not been one suffocation from wearing a corset, you're just not used to it." The blunette made her way over to a vanity mirror where a row of cosmetics stood while Shizuru gathered up the dress. "You will wear some make up as well. You have an image to uphold."

"Whose image? Yours or mine?" she grumbled upon crossing her arms.

"Garderobe's, if you must know. As a student invited to such an event, you should be an example of the prestige that the school holds."

"I thought we were celebrating your birthday, not going to a political party," Anberlin replied.

She sighed, fed up. "I'll go and entertain everyone while you help her get ready, Shizuru. Okay?" She was already walking towards the door.

Shizuru nodded. "Alright, we'll try to join you as soon as we can." Once Natsuki left, she looked back at Anberlin and walked up behind her, loosening the strings just enough to give her some slack. The result was a huge breath of relief. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." The girl then turned to look at the dress and tilted her head. It was pretty with a low-cut collar and colored in deep blues and rich golds. If she would allow herself to do so, she would have said it was pretty, but doubted that it would look good on her. "Can I wear something else, please?"

"Sorry," Shizuru replied.

Anberlin groaned. She flopped down on the only bed in the room and turned over to look up at the ceiling. "Why do I have to dress up for something like this anyways? Ms. Saeko didn't seem to mind how I looked."

"It's a little different when you need to make an impression." Shizuru folded up the dress in her hands and sat beside her.

"But it's not really making an impression if I'm dressed like something else," she explained. "I mean, I want to meet other people as me, not what Natsuki wants me to be."

"I can understand that," Shizuru replied with a nod. "But would it be changing you if you wore something you like? Understand that neither of us are trying to change you, we're just trying to give you options." She smiled. "And I have a feeling you'll look okay in this."

Anberlin snorted. "Yeah right. Easy for you to say, you actually look pretty."

Shizuru laughed. "Thank you, but you would too if you'd give it a chance. Your hair color with this blue, now that's pretty." When Anberlin didn't budge, she tried a different approach. "I'll tell you what, as soon as things start getting underway you can change into something more comfortable."

Anberlin perked up immediately. "Really?"

"We'll all change into something else anyways once formalities are settled. It _is_ a birthday party after all and we won't be accomplishing much dressed formally." She winked.

Anberlin matched her charming smile. "You know, you're really good at the talk thing. No wonder everyone likes you." She stood up from the bed and blushed slightly before giving Shizuru a quick hug. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

The woman nodded and held her back briefly. "You're almost fifteen, you might as well begin to know how to negotiate. It also comes with the job of being Headmistress. Now, what do you say we try this on, hm?"

Anberlin glanced at the dress rather skeptically, but remember Shizuru's conditions. It probably wouldn't be that long until she changed and in any case she could be able to wear shorts underneath. And the dress was a kind of nice . . . "Alright."

Shizuru was right, the dress did look good on Anberlin. It clung to the curves of her waist (only enhanced by the corset as Anberlin had no hips at all) and framed her slender legs rather well. The neckline was perfect and showed off just the right amount of cleavage (also enhanced by the corset as Anberlin was also small chested). A beautiful gold necklace was placed around her neck and her hair was brushed rather beautifully. Shizuru made sure to apply just the right touch of make up. She was going to bring out Anberlin's natural beauty, not hide it. This whole venture was made all the more fun because beforehand Shizuru had asked Anberlin to close her eye so that her final image would be kept as a surprise until her work was done.

"Alright," the woman said as she replaced the cap on the small tube of pink lipstick. She moved so that she stood behind the girl and smiled at the beautiful image that greeted her in the mirror. Everyone was going to be impressed. "Open your eyes, well . . . eye."

"Ha, ha, very funny." She took in a small breath and opened her eye to gasp at the image before in the mirror. The girl that sat there was indeed beautiful and looked absolutely stunning in the blue dress. Her skin looked flawless and slight artificial blush helped to bring out her complexion. Her hair was combed in a way that it hid her scarred eye, but in a rather elegant way and not as if she were trying to hide something. In short, she was impressed. "Is that . . . me?" she reached out to touch the image and blinked when said image reached out back at her.

Shizuru nodded, smiling. "Yes. I told you, you'd look beautiful and you do."

"This is so weird. I don't think I could ever look . . . pretty," Anberlin said softly. Her voice held a mix of awe and denial, an interesting combination. "I don't think I've ever looked this nice before."

"Well now you have. Do you like it?" Shizuru had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

Anberlin smiled and it was a gorgeous smile, much better than her tomboy grins could ever be. It suited her very well. "Yes. Thank you so much. I appreciate it." She rose up from where she sat in front of the mirror and took in her whole image. She certainly looked ready for this meeting. "I think we should go. Natsuki'll wonder where we are."

Shizuru nodded and began to walk with her towards the door helping whenever Anberlin would stumble over the quart-inch heels she was wearing. "And remember, it'll only be temporary. You won't have to wear that very long."

Anberlin nodded, but thought more about what Shizuru had said. She felt so good in the dress and she certainly looked good too. Was it a good idea to change all of that for the sake of comfort? If everyone else liked how she looked then that would definitely be a no. It was as if Anberlin had stepped into her body for the first time and she very much liked what she saw. Perhaps being a girl every once in a while wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Useful words (Hawaiian)<strong>

**1. Kaikua'ana: older sister**

**2. Makuahine: mother**


	8. Birthday Chess

**I did it. My first hentai story. Don't be mad at me if it's not too good. Thank you to all of you for your reviews, I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be a little more serious than this one so enjoy the loving while you can. Also, when you come to the dance scene go to youtube and listen to "Cantarella" the Miku and Luka version. It'll be the first video at the top. that'll help to set the music for that part. Happy reading and see you soon with another update~ XD**

It was fair to say that while talking with the rest of the guests, Natsuki had expected that she would face her student once again in plain old shirt and jeans. Anberlin could be very stubborn when she wanted to and she could very easily butter up Shizuru into doing anything she wanted. She felt as if she had figured out everything about Anberlin and was the only that seemed to know she was a rough, ill-mannered mule who threw a fit every time she didn't get her way. That was why it infuriated her whenever someone said Anberlin was nice or considerate. Those traits were merely a ruse that hid some deeper, malicious meaning. Anberlin was a lying fake and Natsuki had made it her personal mission to prove it. That was why it was fair to say that when she saw a complete young lady in blue walking side by side with Shizuru she was stunned. Her brows shot up in surprise and her jaw had cracked open a fraction of an inch. She turned to greet the pair.

"Shizuru, where's Anberlin?" Natsuki asked, utterly confused. Surely this couldn't be the conniving devil she had been thinking about earlier? No, this couldn't be her. "And who is this?"

Anberlin smiled and looked up at Shizuru, absolutely charmed by Natsuki's questions. It was amazing what a simple dress and some make up could do. She felt her confidence swell. "Ms. Natsuki, it's me," she said with a small chuckle.

Natsuki shook her head. "No, you're not Anberlin. There is no way she would look so . . . presentable. So please, who are you?"

Anberlin blinked. Please? Wow, being in a dress did make a difference! "I'm telling you, it's me." She brushed away the hair covering up her scarred eye and grinned as the blood drained from Natsuki's face. "Told you."

"No way . . ." Natsuki's voice was breathy and awed; she was still in denial that this truly was Anberlin. "I didn't recognize you at all. You're a whole different person. You actually look like a lady!"

Anberlin's shoulders and expression fell and she huffed. "Gee, thanks. Though I don't deserve all the credit. Ms. Shizuru was the one who did all of the work, I was just the mannequin."

Natsuki met Shizuru's eyes and they exchanged warm glances. Natsuki dipped her head. "I'm impressed. It's no wonder you always look good. You're quite the cosmetic artist."

Shizuru smiled in return. " Why thank you. I didn't really do much, she has good natural beauty that it just needed to be cleaned up and enhanced a little." She smirked, feeling a tease coming on. "Now if only you would let me work on you . . . though I don't think you need it. You're already flawless."

"Aw," Anberlin swooned, but then caught herself. Did she seriously just say "aw"? _The lack of oxygen from the corset must be getting to me._

Natsuki blushed a light pink and cleared her throat, trying to expel her embarrassment. She would scold Shizuru later when they had more privacy. "Yes, well, thank you . . . I guess."

Shizuru only smiled. Natsuki was fun to tease.

Anberlin was less impressed. "Wow, smooth thank you, Romeo," she murmured. "Your mom's right, you better put a ring on her finger or else she's gonna leave you."

Natsuki sighed. Yep, it was Anberlin. "Beat it, Frodo."

The girl blinked in surprise, absolutely stunned and a little bit hurt. "I'm not _that _short! Geez . . ." She went to go stand off to the side. There was no sign of Saeko, Miyu or Alyssa for that matter and she didn't want to continue talking to Natsuki. She was uncomfortable with everyone else and decided that she would rather be by her lonesome than start a bad reputation among the other strangers.

Shizuru sighed gently as she watched Anberlin go. "What happened? You two got along so well at the beach . . ."

Natsuki folded her arms across her chest. "There is a time and a place for everything and I don't want to deal with her attitude . . . no matter how much her looks might deceive people." She lapsed into a brief silence and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Something was clearly bothering her. "Hey, Shizuru?"

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"About what everyone keeps saying . . . you know about rings and marriage . . . you're not, you know, _ready_ for that, are you?" The blush on Natsuki's cheeks had deepened some, almost to a rosy cherry, and it really brought out her light complexion. At least it did in Shizuru's eyes.

Shizuru thought for a second as she clenched her hands together in front of her. "I don't know . . ." she replied honestly. "I mean, I won't lie, I do think about it sometimes, what our lives would be like if we did decide to marry, but . . . I haven't given it any deep thought." Her crimson eyes fell upon her mate. "What about you?"

Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I've never been married before and I don't know how I'd do . . . I'd just hate to disappoint you right in the middle of it and then, you know, _divorce_ or something." Divorce, that word always tasted bitter on her tongue.

Shizuru's eyes softened and she squeezed up to Natsuki's side, gripping her hand and lacing their fingers. "Natsuki, you'll never have to worry about that. I've been with you for a long time. If I wanted to break it off, don't you think I would have done so already?"

Natsuki was unconvinced and squeezed Shizuru's hand a little bit tighter, as if that would keep her with her that much longer. "But still, I see how you are sometimes with other girls. You flirt with everyone and . . ." She swallowed and blushed deeper. She hated bearing her soul like this. It wasn't in her nature to get emotionally vulnerable. She normally kept everything inside, but when it came to Shizuru there always seemed to be warm for weakness. "I don't know . . . I guess I get a little jealous."

"Jealous?" Shizuru repeated quietly. She had simply been teasing Natsuki whenever she would flirt with someone else, sort of as a prompt to get a stronger advancement from the Headmistress. However, she never meant to hurt her. That was clearly not her intention.

Natsuki nodded. "I don't blame you. I mean, I know I leave a lot to be desired and I don't always give you special attention, but still . . ." Her frown turned straight when Shizuru kissed her cheek gently and gripped their linked hands in her free one.

"Now don't you ever think that," the tawny woman replied gently. She turned Natsuki's head towards her so that they were looking into one another's eyes. "I don't mind being patient for your love. I know your job is stressful and it isn't like we're very far from each other. And when we do have a moment to ourselves, your love is well worth the wait." She placed an affectionate kiss below her lover's jaw line.

Natsuki couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips twitch up into a smile and she led Shizuru away into a separate room so that they would have more privacy. Luckily for them said room was vacant and there was very little chance that they would be interrupted. Natsuki held Shizuru around the waist and touched their foreheads together. She was smiling freely. "It's nice to hear that, but . . . why do you still flirt with everyone? I mean, I wouldn't mind you being friendly but . . ."

Shizuru pouted playfully and looped her arms around Natsuki's neck, gazing back into the dazzling emerald eyes she loved so much. They were so close that their foreheads and noses were pressed together gently and it made Shizuru's heart flutter. She felt like a child sick with a hopeless crush. "And miss the cute faces you make whenever you seem me flirt? Not likely." She silenced Natsuki with a kiss before she could say anything. "It's not serious. I've already given my heart to one woman and one woman only."

"Can I guess who that lucky woman is?" Natsuki asked. She had taken a few steps backwards so that her back was pressed up against the door.

Shizuru smiled and nuzzled her nose with the tip of her own, causing Natsuki's to twitch. "Do you even have to guess?" They pulled in for a gentle, lingering kiss that lasted a little longer than it needed to. Natsuki had taken note of how her love was worth waiting for and now she was going to make it worthwhile.

"Hey, Shizuru," Natsuki murmured softly after their fifth kiss. They still kept close enough that a sixth kiss was very possible.

"Hmm, yes?" Shizuru purred as she sighed. She was getting so used to tasting Natsuki's lips that she didn't want to stop just yet. She made a mental note to gorge herself on those lips once she had the chance.

"I love you." Those three words sounded so beautiful coming from Natsuki, her husky voice almost purring them. It set Shizuru on fire.

"I love you too, with all my heart," she whispered as she pressed Natsuki against the door and devoured those perfectly pink lips she admired so much.

* * *

><p>Anberlin stood against the wall with her arms folded behind her back, feeling more than a little intimidated. Being in a roomful of people she did not recognize made her feel just as out of place as she did at Garderobe, if not worse as everyone around her were adults – important adults at that. If she approached one of them and made one stupid comment or other, not only would she look bad but probably Garderobe as well. After all, it only produced the most pleasant of girls in the entire world.<p>

_And I hardly fit that mold at all_, she thought as her gaze dropped down to the checkerboard floor beneath her. A small smile played upon her lips as she thought of a way to pass the time, at least until Natsuki or Shizuru came back, though they probably wouldn't. They had been more all of each other than bees over honey. She probably wouldn't be seeing them for a while. _Pawn moves forward . . . Knight moves forward . . . Pawn moves forward two spaces . . . _She giggled to herself as she continued the mental game of chess, the floor her board. It was actually getting kind of fun.

"What're you smirking about?" Saeko asked as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Anberlin nearly jumped out of her skin and gasped in surprise, putting a hand to frightened heart.

"Don't scare me like that," she said. A slight flush was on her cheeks as the imaginary chess pieces were scattered all over her mind. She didn't plan on getting caught daydreaming; she just hoped that no one would pay her any attention for the rest of the evening.

Saeko smiled. This girl was entertaining when embarrassed. "Sorry. Hey, why are you standing here? Where are Natsuki and Shizuru? Shouldn't they be taking care of you?" She looked around the room eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the couple.

Anberlin couldn't help but snicker and her face blushed a little deeper about what she was going to say. "They're too busy taking care of each other." Saeko must have caught her meaning because she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Those two, acting like love-struck teenagers," the Kruger woman chided. "They should know by now that there is a time and place for everything and now isn't the time."

Anberlin shrugged. "Well, maybe they'll be here soon. I mean, come on making out kind of gets boring after a while, doesn't it?" Not that she would know, she didn't have her first kiss yet and that brought up another thing to think about. With her nature being brazen and straightforward and downright rude, _would_ she ever have the chance to experience a first kiss? Or anything love-related at all? It made her think that she might actually miss out on that part of life.

Saeko sighed. "I don't know. Natsuki doesn't act like it most of the time, but she can be pretty affectionate . . . especially when it comes to a lady like Shizuru. Put them together and they're like dynamite." She noticed Anberlin's questioning stare and smirked. "I'm a mother, I know these things. But you're probably right; we'll see them again soon. For now, why don't you join in me in greeting some of our guests?"

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. Now she was really skeptical. "You can't be serious."

Saeko didn't waver. "I am serious. You can't be happy just being here by yourself."

Anberlin frowned. It didn't matter if she was happy or not, as long as she was comfortable and right now she was comfortable just being by herself and continuing with a new chess game. Still, she decided to let Saeko know that slowly. "Nah, it's okay. I'm not exactly someone most people would like to meet."

"Why?" the dark-haired woman asked. "I met you, and you seem alright to me. In fact, you surprised me. Natsuki had never brought home a student before and so when I saw you I knew there was something special about you."

Anberlin blushed some and coughed nervously in her fist, but in actuality she loved the compliments she was getting. It made her feel good. "You flatter me, but seriously I'll only embarrass you. I'm really critical and I'll only cause trouble." She paused and reexamined what she had said. There weren't many things she was critical about and the way she said "cause trouble" sounded like something Natsuki might say about her. Was she even describing herself or was she simply using things that others had said about? Did she even know herself at all?

Saeko pursed her lips. This didn't seem like the Anberlin she had met a while ago. That Anberlin was cheerful, energetic, determined and charming, but this Anberlin . . . this Anberlin was new. She was shy, unconfident, and self-conscious it seemed. Saeko didn't like her at all. "How can you be so sure of that?" she asked gently, her motherly instincts kicking over. This reminded her of all the talks she used to have with Natsuki when she was an insecure child.

Anberlin shrugged and averted her gaze. "Just am."

"Hmm, well that's not a very good reason." Saeko held her chin in her fingers in thought until coming to a conclusion. "I'll tell you what, you can stay here if you want but if you decide to mingle, come and find me. I'll help to break the ice for you." She smiled warmly and reached out to give Anberlin's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "There's nothing to be afraid of. They're just people and if you show them the you that I met today, then they won't be able to resist." She gave her a small nod goodbye and took her leave before immediately beginning to converse with others gathered in the room.

From the same position, Anberlin pondered what Saeko had said. It was a secret message and she knew it because she had often heard it in countless movies and books and TV dramas: be yourself. However, she wasn't sure herself was the best option right now. She could practically hear the scolding from Natsuki if she indeed acted like she normally did. The Headmistress was all about appearances and Anberlin knew that, but she didn't want to disobey her tonight. It was the woman's birthday for God's sake, she might as well do _something_ nice for her. No it was a better idea for her to simply stay put . . . or better yet leave. There wasn't much she could do here anyways now that her caretakers were nowhere in sight.

_Maybe I'll go an explore a bit_, she thought as she slowly began to drift away from her spot on the wall. She left quietly through the same door she had come through, while others were entering the same way. She drew a couple stares, but paid little attention to them. The people around her really weren't her concern. She didn't know them so why did they matter? She kept her pace slow and deliberate, sticking her head through any door that happened to cross her path. Most of what she found were used for storage or empty bedrooms, but none that caught her interest – no matter how extravagant they were. If anything, the mansion was just a bigger version of a house.

When she finished peeking through a fifth door (which was just another empty bedroom), she considered going back to the hall to see if anything fun had happened, but stopped upon seeing another door across the way. She shrugged. _Eh, what's one more? _Walking towards it, she gently pushed it open and saw that it too was bare except for a lounging couch and a coffee table in front of it. A curio of china and other delicate items stood off to the side while gorgeous garnet drapes bordered the French windows facing east. A small rectangular box was placed upon the coffee table and Anberlin paused for a moment. What was in that box? She smiled devilishly and walked towards it, bending down to kneel in front of the table. With light fingers she flipped up the hook-like lock and opened it up before blinking.

"A chess board," she murmured to herself. How coincidental. It was painted in very much the same fashion as the tiles in the ballroom and she reached out to take up one of the pieces, a pawn. It was carved so that it resembled a normal person, a peasant in fact and she set it back down . . . before moving it to an appointed place upon the board. If she was going to pass the time, then why not with a game against herself? She began setting up all of the pieces until they were in two complementing rows.

She cracked her knuckles and observed the board overall. It was perfect with the white pieces set up on the right side and the black pieces on the left. They glinted beautifully in the late afternoon sunlight that streamed through the curtains, like the finest ivory and obsidian. She took a seat on the ivory's side first and gazed out at the line of foes before her. Now for the battle to begin. She reached out her hand to take a pawn.

Suddenly the door opened and Yukino poked her head inside. She seemed surprised to find Anberlin inside, but not as much surprised as Anberlin who didn't like being discovered. She had a pit settle in her stomach and she jumped up, fumbling with the chess pieces.

"Uh, Ms. Yukino," she stammered. Her fingers struggled to lay down the pieces before closing the board. "Uh, I didn't mean to touch it, you see. I just saw it lying there and it was closed and I just wanted to see what was inside."

"It's fine," Yukino replied with a small smile. She passed through the door and entered the room. "I was actually looking for you. Ms. Kruger noticed that you had left and didn't want you to get lost so she sent her Haruka Armitage, to look for you, and me to look for you. It's good thing we didn't have to look very far."

Anberlin stood up from the put away chessboard and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. She made sure that her hair was brushed over her scarred eye. "Well, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine. I was just a little bored, that's all."

Yukino nodded and approached the coffee table before reaching down and reopening the collapsible chessboard. "Do you like to play?" she asked. "Chess, I mean."

Anberlin shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't really played it myself, but I've seen some of the girls play at school. I just watch." She observed how Yukino held up an ivory bishop and gazed at the small eyes carved into its face.

"I see. Would you like to play?" she asked upon setting it down upon its rightful place.

Anberlin blinked. This high executive wanted to play her at a game she probably sucked at? Was this some kind of joke? "Play? Shouldn't we be getting back to the ballroom or something before people wonder where we are?" That was the whole purpose why Yukino had come looking for her after all, to bring her back there.

"One game won't hurt," the brunette assured. "We'll make it quick and be back before anyone notices. And if we somehow run into trouble, I can say it was my idea since it kind of is." She had begun setting up the black pieces on the board.

Once more the one-eyed girl blinked. "Uh, thanks. That's nice of you." She sat down on her knees and arranged her ivory pieces. "I have to warn you, I'm not too good so this might be a quick game."

Yukino nodded. "It's fine. I'll go easy on you, since this will be your first game. Do I need to explain the rules?"

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah, I think that'd be nice."

"The game is pretty simple: all you are trying to do is capture your opponent's king," Yukino explained. "Pawns are allowed to move one space, but you may move them two spaces. However, you can only do so once per pawn." She held up a piece resembling a castle tower. "Your rook can only move horizontally and vertically in a straight line. You cannot jump over other pieces. There is an unlimited umber of spaces you can move the rook." She held up a bishop. "You can move the bishop diagonally any number of spaces, but diagonally only. Your queen is very much like the rook and the bishop and can move any which way with an unlimited number of spaces. Your knight is a little trickier: it can move in an L-shape of four squares and it can jump. Your king is very simple: it can only move in one space each direction per turn." Once she set down the king, Yukino peered across the way at Anberlin. "Do you want to make the first move?"

The girl stared down at the board. This was a game of strategy as well as critical thinking. She couldn't go into it lightly. This was the same as going to war and she didn't intend to lose . . . much like she didn't with Tomoe. _Will show you how strong my will is. _She reached for a pawn.

"Yukino! There you are!" A blonde woman dressed in lime green and white barged through the doors like nobody's business, startling the two. Haruka stormed into the room and stood beside her long-time friend and colleague. "What're you doing in here? We were supposed to be looking for that girl, remember?"

Yukino looked over her shoulder at the boisterous blonde woman. "I know, I've found her." She gestured towards Anberlin. "Haruka Armitage, meet Anberlin, Natsuki's apprentice."

Anberlin nodded curtly. "Pleasure, Ms. Haruka." _Now can you leave so that we can play the game already? _

"We were just about to have a game of chess," Yukino said. "Would you like to watch us and referee?" She flushed pink. "That is, if you don't mind."

Her blush wasn't lost on Anberlin. What was it with everyone going for the same sex? What exactly was in the water?

Haruka wasn't going to have any of it. "Are you insane? We were sent on a mission and you want to play games? Come on, Yukino. We need to get back to the ballroom before Saeko gets mad." She made a move to grasp the mousy girl by the arm.

"Hey, let her alone, will ya?" Anberlin hissed as she rose up to stand beside Yukino. She stared up into Haruka's amethyst eyes, unfaltering before their harsh stare.

The Meister Otome wasn't too keen on Anberlin from then on. It was one thing to speak out against her, but to outright step up to her, that was pushing things. "We need to get back," she said upon pulling Yukino to her feet. "And in any case you're the one who we were looking for."

"And you've found me, but that doesn't mean you can order Ms. Yukino around," Anberlin said. She got in between Yukino and Haruka, a tight frown on her face. It didn't suit her cosmetically enhanced looks at all, in fact, it soured them. "You're just an Otome and she's Ms. Saeko's assistant, if anything _she _should be ordering_ you_ around."

Yukino blanched, fearful of what Haruka might say or do in response to something like that. This wasn't going good at all. "Anberlin, please," she begged upon grasping the girl's shoulder. Her brows were turned up in worry. "You mustn't provoke her."

"I got this," the girl assured before attacking Haruka again. "You think that just because you're an Otome you can abuse your power? An Otome is someone who helps someone else because they can't help themselves. They're kind, strong, generous, beautiful and compassionate, not barking brutes like you." Se raised her hand and pointed directly at Haruka, her one good eye ablaze. "And if you can't hold up to that standard then you're a complete fake!"

That was it. There was no way that Anberlin was going to live until morning. Haruka was a strong-willed person and she very rarely took kindly to insults. If there was one thing she hated most it was having her ego bruised and Anberlin's verbal lashing had beat it to a pulp.

The blood rose in Haruka's pale face and her fists were clenched at her sides. How dare this lowly girl talk to her that way and especially in front of Yukino? She practically trembled and was just barely able to keep her cool. This girl was definitely Natsuki's kid, they both were just as brazen, albeit Natsuki was a little more controlled. Still, Natsuki's apprentice or not, it wouldn't stop Haruka from adding her two cents. "A fake?" she repeated. "How dare you? You speak of an Otome like being knights in shining armor, but you have no clue. An Otome needs to be strong and keep the order of the world or else it falls into chaos. You have no right to judge me for upholding that order!" Her arm cut through the air like a knife and her other hand was balled into a fist.

Anberlin pulled a face. "Order? We just wanted to play chess! Why don't you take a chill pill and leave us alone."

"I'm not coming unless you and Yukino leave with me," she said defiantly, but paused as she reconsidered her sentence. "Wait, that can't be right . . ."

"I think you mean you're not leaving unless we come with you," Yukino corrected with a hopeless sigh.

Anberlin hummed in thought. So this woman wasn't as smart as she thought she'd be. _Another dumb blonde. _She smirked. _Brilliant. _"Do you play chess?"

Haruka seemed taken aback by the sudden question. Weren't they in a heated verbal battle a minute ago? The blonde huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed. "A little. What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll tell you what, if you play me in chess and I lose then we'll go back to the ballroom with you without a hitch," Anberlin bargained. "But if I win, then you have to leave us alone and stop bossing Ms. Yukino around. She's too nice to be taking crap from you."

Yukino groaned and put a hand over her eyes. Anberlin was so much like Natsuki that it was scary.

Haruka clenched her fists by her side and sized the girl up, who simply smirked back to simply annoy her. Apparently there was a little bit of Shizuru in her too. "Alright then, sounds fair. But when I win I don't want to hear so much as a peep out of you, you got that?" Haruka pointed a finger directly into Anberlin's face.

The one-eyed girl kept her smirk and nodded before turning towards the chessboard and picking up her king. She held up between her fingers almost like a challenge, daring Haruka to step forward and play her. "Whatever you say, Miss Madame. Either way you're going to give in to my will."

* * *

><p>Natsuki hummed in thought as she stroked Shizuru's hair, her fingers running through her tawny tresses absentmindedly. They had calmed down from their kissing high, but didn't fell ready to give up their free time just yet. So they decided to simply relax in the vacant room, wrapped in each others arms with Natsuki resting against the door and Shizuru in her lap, her ear pressed up to Natsuki's chest to listen to her heartbeat.<p>

"Hey, Shizuru," Natsuki murmured, breaking the welcoming silence within the room.

The other woman shifted a bit against her chest, arms still around her waist where she had left them. "Mm?" she hummed lazily, not really there anymore. This is what she liked best. They didn't have to do anything while they were together, they could simply be that: together.

"Is this what you meant by my love being worth it?" she asked looking down with only her eyes. Those dazzling emerald eyes.

Shizuru smiled and tilted her head up so that they were locking gazes and nuzzled her chin. "Yes, and then some. Did I also mention I love the way you kiss?" As if to prove a point, she pecked her chin lightly.

Natsuki smiled in return, blushing. "Thank you, though I think you're a little bit better than I am." She pecked her forehead in return, blush deepening.

Shizuru couldn't help but smile. Natsuki acted like a child sometimes, especially when it came to physical affection. "So cute," she whispered before sitting upright in her lap and stealing another kiss, coiling her fingers in Natsuki's midnight black hair.

Natsuki slid her eyes closed slowly and kissed back, holding Shizuru's wrists gently in her hands. She sighed dreamily, a rarity, when Shizuru pulled away. "You're insatiable."

Shizuru raised a slender brow. "Does that mean you have more for me?" She certainly hoped so, but in case she didn't then she certainly had more in store for Natsuki later.

The other smirked. "You wish." She leaned against the door in a way that her ear was pressed against it and frowned when she heard no noise coming from the ballroom next door. She blinked. "That's odd."

Shizuru frowned when Natsuki did, but she didn't show any more disappointment beyond that. What a way to kill the mood. "What is it?"

"I don't hear anything," Natsuki said. "I'd think to hear at least some chatter, if anything at all. I wonder what's going on." She set Shizuru off of her and stood to her full height, pulling up the zipper on her turtleneck (Shizuru had zipped it down to place little kisses along the length of her neck). She then pushed open the door and blinked as there was no one left in the grand ballroom. It was completely empty. "What in the . . .?"

Shizuru followed her a moment later and looked just as surprised. "Where did everyone go?" She frowned. They hadn't been kissing _that_ long, had they?

A sudden round of cheers and cries were heard from coming down the hall and both Otomes urgently walked over to see what the commotion was. A large crowd was gathered around a door and flooded into the room. Natsuki and Shizuru both pushed their way through the crowd to gain entrance into the room and what they saw was astonishing. Anberlin was locked in a chess game with Yukino and the game looked just about over when the girl moved her bishop into the right position, slid it forward, and captured Yukino's king.

She smirked smugly and shrugged. "Checkmate. Sorry, Ms. Yukino."

A chorus of cries from both ends of the spectrum erupted throughout the room and handfuls of cash could be seen being passed around, obviously bets. The Garderobe advocates were stunned. How could all of this happen in a short amount of time?

"Natsuki! Shizuru!" Ahn called as she stumbled over to them, a half-empty beer bottle in her hands. She practically threw herself upon her friends' shoulders, a hot blush of intoxication on her cheeks. "About time you two showed up. I've got to say, you have on heck of a kid here. Hasn't lost once!" She smirked and peered at the well-dressed girl. "And not bad looking either . . . Is she seeing anyone?"

Natsuki ignored the snide comment and pushed the dirty blonde Otome off her, not minding how she stumbled. She always got like this whenever she drank. "She's a child, Ahn, remember that," she grumbled. "Anyways, what's going on here? Some sort of chess tournament?"

"What does it look like?" Ahn asked a little irritated. She down another mouthful of beer and it only seemed to make her condition worse. "It all started when Haruka was beat and has been going and going ever since, like the Energizer bunny." She raised the bottle to her lips again, but whined when Shizuru gently pried it from her hands. "I wasn't finished with that!"

"I think you've had enough for tonight," Shizuru said as she swished the remaining beer around the dark-colored glass bottle. "And more than enough." She casually discarded it and didn't mind how upset Ahn got over it. She needed to learn not to drink . . . or at least hold her liquor a little better.

Anberlin fiddled with Yukino's king in her hands, peering at the little obsidian man with a slight frown. She looked up at her dejected face meekly. "You're 94 dollars in the hole," she reported sadly upon hearing the bet statistics. "Should we play again?"

Yukino sighed gently and put her head in her hands. For a being a first timer, Anberlin was extremely good. Who knew she was such a great critical thinker? She shook her head in defeat. "I think not."

"Hey, you're not mad at me, are you?" Anberlin had to ask. She had seen what defeat could do to a person and she didn't want to make another enemy over a silly chess game. After all that was all it was, a game.

Yukino's look softened and she shook her head. "Of course not," she said. "You play very well. Keep working hard and you'll master the game in no time." She gave her competitor a congratulatory handshake and was sent on her way through the crowd.

Anberlin looked around her rather disappointedly. Since she had beaten every challenger that came her way, all of the spectators seemed hesitant to step forward. The way they would distance themselves from her made her feel no different than how she felt at school, alienated and alone. It was a tragic thing to be so good at something on accident and scare away potential rivals. She picked up a black pawn and held it out. "Anyone else?" Her gaze was almost pleading as she scanned the crowd. "Anyone at all?" Her frown deepened and she fiddled with the pawn again. "You have ten seconds before I fall out of this little competition." She looked around again, still no takers. "Ten . . . nine . . . eight . . . seven . . ." She sighed and leaned her cheek against her palm, fiddling with all of the pieces. "Six . . . five . . . four . . ."

"I'll play." Like the sea, the crowd parted and all eyes fell upon Shizuru as she smiled warmly at her charge through the divide created for them. Anberlin smiled back.

"Hey, you're back from your honeymoon," she joked, though her features seemed to brighten. Finally someone who could give her a run for her money. She was thinking Natsuki might want to challenge her and put her in her place, but Shizuru worked just as well. After all, it was rare they spent any time together anymore aside from the occasional talk. She gathered up her white pieces and replaced Shizuru's black ones on her side of the board as she moved to sit in front of her. "I was beginning to wonder whether you and Ms. Natsuki would come back at all."

Shizuru's smile did not waver. "And leave you here all by yourself? Not likely," she teased. She glanced at the array of pieces on the board and looked up at Anberlin. "Are you sure you're ready for me?" She made it sound like a warning.

The girl scoffed. "Duh. I haven't come this far to lose now," she announced cockily. "All the other games were just a warm up. It's time to get serious." She swept a hand above the board. "Guest's first move."

Shizuru nodded and moved a pawn two spaces forward. Anberlin mirrored her movements and waited for the next move, looking on in anticipation. Shizuru was so calm, why was she so calm, as the game meant absolutely nothing? Well, it kind of didn't mean anything, but Anberlin had developed a reputation among the people here and she couldn't be beaten now. Shizuru moved another pawn one space and once more Anberlin mimicked her. It was almost a mockery of how she would copy all of her moves. However, when the tawny woman moved a knight that was when she began to worry. All of her other opponents had used their pawns within the first five moves. Desperate for a move, Anberlin simply moved another pawn. The game became more complicated as Shizuru moved more of her key pieces around and Anberlin stuck with her pawns. However, luck seemed to be on her side when one of Shizuru's pawns came within striking distance and she took it.

"Ha," she scoffed as she added the pawn to her collection of two. She looked into the older woman's face for any reaction, but saw nothing. She unreadable, like a Charles Dickens book.

Shizuru smiled softly and shook her head as she moved her bishop diagonally to take Anberlin's pawn. She leaned back and relaxed as she announced, "Checkmate."

Anberlin blinked. The crowd gasped and erupted into murmurs. "Huh?" the girl asked obviously in a state of shock. She looked down at the board again. There was no way she could have lost that fast – or lost at all! They had only been playing for five minutes. "How is that checkmate?"

Shizuru drew a diagonally line with her finger from her bishop to Anberlin's king. She smiled as her jaw dropped.

"No way!" she gasped.

Shizuru smiled one of her charming smiles and reached out to run her fingers through her choppy hair. How soft it felt, like fleece! "You did your best and not to mention you seemed to have done pretty well. Just a little more practice and maybe you can play me again sometime."

_She's mocking me, I just know it. _"Yeah, yeah, how much do I owe you?" Anberlin reached for the stack of bills next to her discarded pieces.

Shizuru smiled to her and put her hand over Anberlin's as she dealt out the money. "Not that." She leaned forward until her lips brushed against her charge's hairline, but there wasn't anything flirtatious about the kiss (like most of the crowd thought) if anything it seemed like one of those kisses that a mentor would give a student for a job well done. "That will be enough. Keep working hard, Annie. We'll have to play again sometime." She winked before rejoining the crowd that immediately swamped her for an explanation to her quick victory.

Anberlin simply sat in her spot and stared. While she had had her butt handed to her, she felt nothing beyond surprise and a little relief. It was getting to be a pain sitting there with everyone wanting to play her, despite the mad stacks of cash she got in the end. She would definitely practice her game more and then give Shizuru exactly what she had coming to her.

* * *

><p>After the attention from the chess match calmed down, everyone gathered in a large and very extravagant dining hall. There were so many people that it was questionable whether they could all fit or not, so it was decided that people could eat wherever they want. The food was a variety of things and since Anberlin had been craving it all day, she went with plain steak and potatoes, the perfect combination. After dinner, the guests were allowed to change into something a little more casual before returning back into the ballroom for talk and other activities.<p>

Anberlin leaned against the wall in regular jeans, tennis shoes, and a T-shirt. She had kept the make up on and her hair smoothed over her eye so as not to cause anyone suspicion about her secret. Her good eye observed everyone gathered around her and picked out Natsuki and Shizuru among them. They seemed to be having a good time by talking with people they obviously knew. In fact, they seemed more relaxed then Anberlin had ever seen them and a sudden thought crossed her that made her grin. She knew how to get the two to enjoy the night together. _And it will be so romantic too,_ she thought with a snicker.

Making her way from her position on the wall, she walked over to a stage-like area where an orchestra was playing slow music and she interrupted the maestro to ask him something. She smiled when he nodded his head.

"You mind if I borrow this?" she asked pointing to a microphone set on the stage. He nodded and she took it from its stand. "Can I have everyone's attention please?" She blushed and smiled when all eyes turned on her. She never liked being in the spotlight much.

Natsuki frowned as she observed Anberlin on stage. "What is she doing now?"

"I just want everyone to clear the dance floor so that Natsuki and her lady can get busy," she finished before replacing the microphone back in the stand.

Shizuru flushed and Natsuki groaned. Why did this have to happen? She was already having a good time, but it couldn't be helped. _Do I actually know how to dance? _She looked over at Shizuru who in turn looked at her. _Well, might as well get it over with._

Turning to stand in front of her, Natsuki cleared her throat and extended a hand to her lover. "Care to dance?" she asked in a little more than embarrassed voice. She was going to kill Anberlin! . . . And she meant it this time.

The other woman smiled to her and took her hand. "I'd love to."

They both made their way to the middle of the dance floor and blinked as a distinct song began to play. It was a song about a forbidden one-sided love and they plot to make the person theirs. In short, it was a song of seduction and Natsuki rolled her eyes. She should have known.

Shizuru only smiled and pulled away from Natsuki to engage in a series of sexy spins and whirls, bringing her wrists up until they touched. It was an enchanting start to the song and the whole crowd couldn't help but be put under a spell.

Natsuki shrugged and matched Shizuru's movements, though hers were a little more complex as the song was mainly to be performed by the male partner while the female partner was simply eye candy. They continued this separate dance throughout the first stanza, playing out the story. Natsuki was getting Shizuru's attention with a few brazen moves around her while Shizuru simply looked away shyly, though she was smiling. It was quite the role reversal, but a welcomed change. They finally converged together in the chorus, but had very little contact at all. However, everything changed when the bridge was neared and they clashed together like thunder and lightning. The movements they made together were quick and enchanting that it sent a wave of heat throughout the crowd.

Anberlin held her nose for a second, feeling a tingling sensation as well as a little bit of moisture. Sure enough when she removed her hand there was blood. She blanched and wiped it on her pants. _That awkward moment when you're turned on by watching your caretakers dance . . ._

The pair continued with their lovely movements up until the end of the bridge when they parted ways again. The song briefly took a moment to breathe and when the music strummed up again, everyone was surprised to hear both women sing the last chorus in strong, clear voices:

"Arifureta koigokoro ni

Ima wana wo shikakeru

Wazukana sukima

Nozokeba

Tsukamaete

Tatoeba fukai shigemi no naka suberikomasete

Tsunaida ase no kaori ni

Tada okasareteru!"

They both finished off with the same complex spins and twirls they started in the beginning before joining in the middle and Natsuki dipping Shizuru low enough so that her hair touched the floor, gazing into one another's gemstone eyes. They both smiled to one another as everyone burst up into cheers and applause.

Natsuki looked down at her woman with a small smile, trying to regain her breathing. "When did you learn to dance like that?" she asked.

Shizuru returned her smile and ran her fingers through Natsuki's midnight hair. "I could ask you the same thing. And that voice, my goodness. So heavenly."

Natsuki blushed a little bit and straightened herself up so that Shizuru could stand correctly. They both stayed close together and even dared to share in a small embrace while everyone "awwed". "Are you worn out?" she asked as the parted.

"Hardly," Shizuru smiled. "I hope you're not either. I have something else planned and you need to be ready for it." She grinned as Natsuki blushed then kissed her cheek. "So cute."

From the stage, Anberlin couldn't help but clap along with everyone else. It was a pretty cool dance, despite its seductive qualities, and she had to give her guardians props for being so well in synch – as well as singing. She didn't even know they _could_ sing! She met Natsuki's eyes and gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Her joy soared when the Headmistress mimicked the movement. _Whoot! She's not going to kill me! _

The crowd was still captured in the pair's dance that no one seemed to notice the five-tiered birthday cake that had been wheeled into the room. It had been set near the back end and everyone began moving towards it. Natsuki stood in front of it and looked it up and down, hands on her hips.

"Now you're all spoiling me," she declared with a sheepish grin. A few chuckles were heard in response to the exaggeration.

"Hey, Natsuki. How old are you?" Rosalie Claudel asked out of the blue. She smiled as she was shot a mock death glare.

"What did I say last year?" she asked.

"None of my stinking business."

Natsuki smiled. "You remembered. Now I won't have to repeat myself." A few more chuckles were passed around the gathered group and it wasn't before long that they all erupted into the traditional happy birthday song. Natsuki rolled her eyes and waited for them to finish. _This is so embarrassing! _Her shy blush finally faded at the end of the song and looked up at many candles atop the third tier (the highest one she could reach without a ladder). Taking in a breath, she blew them out in one go and turned to smile at everyone, but in a brief instant she was shoved forward and landed face-first in the dessert. A gasp settled over the crowd and when Natsuki pulled her frosting-covered face out, a wild laughter echoed around the room.

"Hey look at that," Anberlin said as she held onto her sides, "you had your cake and ate it too!"

Natsuki spat out what mouthfuls of cake she had managed not to swallow and wiped her eyes. Of all the time to pull a joke like that . . . and in front of everyone too! Natsuki wasn't sure there was a more embarrassing time in her life. She growled. "That's it! You're ass is dead!" She grasped a handful of cake and tossed it straight in Anberlin's direction. She smiled as it landed dead on in her student's face, right in the kisser. _Maybe that'll shut you up, for once. _

Anberlin licked at the frosting around her lips and chewed the cake in her mouth before swallowing and grinning. "Mm. Tasty!" She grinned. "But if that's how you want it, two can play at that game!" She charged towards Natsuki and grasped some cake before Natsuki could pull her back. The girl came up to smash the dessert into Natsuki's face, but blanched when she missed and placed it in Haruka's face instead. Everything went still.

"Oh . . . my God . . ." Anberlin murmured as she stood where she was, unable to move. Nonetheless, fear gave in to excitement when the blonde growled and made a swipe at her with frosting-smothered fingers. It wasn't long until everyone embraced their inner child and flung bits and pieces of cake into their friends' faces.

Anberlin managed to move back on stage again and grasp the microphone in both hands. She had to make it official. "Food fight!" she cried before glob of cake and frosting crashed into her cheek.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, the party had calmed down and most of the guests went to the respected countries. Being executives and political leaders they had early days and schedules to uphold so their presence didn't linger too long. The mess in the ballroom after the cake war was cleaned up with the help of the mastermind herself (Anberlin), Miyu, and a few of the servants. Soon after that was taken care of, everyone retired to bed.<p>

Natsuki exited the bathroom just after eleven, having had a hot shower to clean the cake residue from her hair and skin, though she still smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Running a hand through her soft midnight hair, she walked over to the curtains that hung over the window and pulled them open. A clear sky studded with stars stared back at her as well as a glorious full moon. She closed her eyes a moment and took in a deep breath. She couldn't have asked for a more beautiful night.

Warm, slender arms wrapped around her middle and she leaned into the embrace, reaching around to hold Shizuru back around the waist. She felt the other woman hum and lean into her, pressing her face between her shoulder blades.

Shizuru blushed gently. She had waited all day for this moment and she wasn't going to waste any time. "You smell so good," she whispered as she inhaled the scent of Natsuki's cotton pajama shirt.

Natsuki smiled to herself, though a blush marred it. " . . . Thank you . . ." She squished Shizuru tighter against her back. She didn't want to get into that just yet, she wanted to relax first. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Shizuru nodded and held Natsuki a little tighter, slowly inching her hands upwards towards her modest chest. She wanted her so badly. "Yes, I did. It was very fun. How about you?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yes, I did too . . . Though I could have done without Anberlin shoving me into the cake . . ." Her blush returned full force as she recalled the embarrassment of it all.

Shizuru nodded, rubbing her cheek against her. "I'll admit, that was a little uncalled for, but it worked out. It reminded me of our school days."

The other woman blinked. "When did anything like that happen while we were in school? Maria would have killed us if anyone tried to pull a stunt like that."

Shizuru giggled and nodded again. "True." _She's so warm . . ._

Natsuki frowned and looked outside at the sky, glancing from one star to another, thinking. "Maybe I have been too lenient on Anberlin in my effort to be harsh. I think I should enforce a stricter manner code at Garderobe, or at least for her. I understand that it was meant to be a joke, but jokes can only go so far before offending someone. If she doesn't learn now then one day she'll – _mmph!_" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Shizuru pressed their lips together in a warn, gentle kiss.

When the tawny woman broke away, there was a certain desire in her crimson eyes, a desire that needed to be quenched before it ate her up from the inside out. "You talk too much," she murmured before capturing Natsuki's tender pink lips in her own.

Natsuki almost thought about breaking off the kiss so that they could continue talking, but it was getting harder and harder to do the more she stalled. Shizuru's kisses were sweet and soft, like cotton candy. She thought the comparison was weird, but that's what it felt like. They made her limbs go numb and her mind fall blank, like a malfunctioning computer, and she couldn't do anything about it. Her only reaction was to close her eyes and kiss her back.

Shizuru made the next move and deepened the kiss, turning Natsuki around so that she could wrap her arms around her neck. She smiled upon feeling Natsuki pull her closer to her. She was so warm and gentle that it set her heart ablaze. This was the soft and loving Natsuki that only she was privileged to see and she loved her. They fell back onto the bed and pressed the kisses as deep as they could go while Natsuki's weight pushed the tawny woman down into the sheets.

They pulled away for air and panted hard, staring into one another's eyes. A small thread of saliva connected them and Shizuru couldn't help but smile a little as she savored her lover's taste on her tongue.

"You taste like vanilla," Shizuru commented sweetly. She leaned up to kiss her chin. "I like vanilla."

Natsuki turned a deep shade of red. Even though she was used to Shizuru's antics and teases, they still set her blood pumping. Her nostrils flared cutely as she struggled for something to say about Shizuru. She bit her lip when nothing flirtatious came to mind. She wasn't too good at the romance thing. "Thank you," she replied. Her face darkened to the color of chili peppers when Shizuru grasped her shoulders and switched their positions so that she was on top and Natsuki was on the bottom. "Hey! What're you -?" She was cut off with a finger to her lips.

"Shh," Shizuru hushed in a soft tone. A light shade of pink had taken residence upon her cheeks as well. She could feel the heat rising. "You don't have to say anything anymore." She leaned forward until she nuzzled the expanse of Natsuki's neck, pressing her heated body against her tightly. "Allow me to take care of you _Headmistress_."

The way Shizuru said her title sent a shiver coursing throughout the blunette's body and she swallowed hard, beginning to tremble with anticipation. A tingling had settled between her legs and she squeezed her thighs together in an effort to keep it under control. " . . . Okay . . ." She bit her lip as Shizuru placed gentle, burning kisses along her neck and across her jaw, heading for her single pierced ear. "Be careful . . . If you accidentally kiss my GEM . . ."

"Relax," Shizuru purred. "I'll be careful."

Her hot and heavy breathing echoed in Natsuki's ears as their forms pressed closer together and Shizuru smirked. She could feel Natsuki's erect nipples through her shirt. She was already so turned on that there wasn't much more she could do to arouse her. Reaching out with her tongue, she licked the outer shell of Natsuki's ear. Now was when the real fun could begin.

She kissed her, softly and chaste at first but with a greater passion the more her lust grew. Natsuki responded just how she wanted her to as she kissed back, finding her hands and entwining their fingers. However, Shizuru made a move to grasp both of Natsuki's wrists and pinned them above her head while her free hand unfastened each button down the front of Natsuki's pajama top.

The Headmistress herself was on cloud nine and therefore too entranced to notice she was being undressed. Why was it that whenever they kissed or touched for that matter it was as if she were put under a spell? Shizuru always had a gift of making someone fall for her and when they did they fell hard and fast. An unfortunately, or fortunately in this case, Natsuki was one of those people. She shivered as the last button of her top was undone and it was peeled away from her body, revealing toned abdominals and a heaving chest.

Shizuru smiled to herself as she eyed Natsuki's bare torso. She had seen her half-naked before, but each time always sent her heart pounding. Natsuki's body was absolutely amazing: the muscles of her sculpted stomach rippled with each breath, catching moonlight and setting her ivory skin ablaze and her round, perfectly shaped breasts taunted and tempted her to sample them. The invitation was too good to ignore and Shizuru captured a nipple between her teeth while she worked the other between her forefinger and thumb.

Natsuki gasped and threw her head back, arching her chest further into Shizuru. By God, it felt so good! To have the heat of another person on her while her chest was massaged, there was no greater euphoria. Her brow was scrunched together from the effort it took to keep from crying out. There were still other people in the mansion besides her and her family and she didn't want to tip them off about her nightly activities, otherwise if they had been completely alone she would be going crazy.

Shizuru, on the other hand, wasn't going to take any of the silence. Hearing her love's sighs was what prompted her to continue and without them the whole act of sex just seemed . . . empty. She removed her lips from around Natsuki's breast, noticed that she had left a red mark, and peered up into the blunette's angelic and weary face. _She is so beautiful_, Shizuru thought. "It's okay," she whispered against her slightly damp skin. The heat had built up so much that Natsuki was already sweating. "Let me hear your voice. Don't keep it from me."

Natsuki cracked open her hazy eyes and peered up at the ceiling, not having the energy too look down at Shizuru. "But . . . someone might hear . . ." she said weakly, as if talking was a great chore that she couldn't handle.

"No, they won't," the other assured upon placing a kiss in between her breasts. "We're the only ones in this wing, remember? We have all the privacy we need." She twisted Natsuki's nipple between her fingers and peered into her face, noticing that she was just barely keeping back the moans. "Relax. Let go of everything. It's just you and me." She twisted a little harder, increasing the pressure with which she squeezed and smiled as Natsuki let out a soft moan. "Good girl."

The heat building between them had made the room stuffy and Natsuki was finding it harder to breathe. She took in long, drawn out gasps as she pressed herself further into Shizuru, allowing the woman fondle her chest however she liked. To be able to moan freely and without the worry of someone else hearing was like a magnificent weight being lifted from her shoulders and she couldn't get enough of the good feeling she got whenever Shizuru was close by. She needed more of her and she needed it now.

"Let me feel you," she whispered breathily, holding her lover about the shoulders. "I need . . . to feel your skin against mine . . . Just once . . ." She was almost begging.

A smile crossed the other woman. "Of course." Reluctantly, Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki's body and sat on her hips. She reached down to grasp the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, with some help from Natsuki. She grinned as the other woman eyed her torso up and down, more than frequently coming to settle upon the large, fleshy mounds mounted upon her chest. She hummed in her throat and narrowed her eyes seductively. They practically glowed in the moonlight, like molten rubies. "Do you like what you see?" What kind of question was that? Natsuki was practically drooling just looking at her!

Natsuki blinked. Did she like what she saw? What kind of question was that? She nodded slowly, dirty thoughts of what she would do to those breasts running through her head. "Yes . . ."

Shizuru laid herself over Natsuki again and leaned in close enough so that their foreheads touched and the tips of their noses brushed against one another. Her long tawny hair fell over her shoulders and enveloped Natsuki in a curtain of wavy tresses. "Touch me," she murmured against her lips and she felt Natsuki tremble in anticipation. "Touch me the way I have touched you."

Natsuki swallowed hard. Those words sounded so wrong to her, but she didn't have the mind to fight her request. It was as if she were operating on autopilot and let her body do what it wanted. She raised her hands from around Shizuru's shoulders and slid them around her back, down her shoulders, and to the fleshy mounds of skin at her chest. She closed her eyes and kissed her again as her fingers worked diligently, squeezing and pulling and squeezing again. She could feel how hard her nipples had become flicked them whenever she got the chance, earning small moans in response that only enticed her to go forward.

It was needless to say that Shizuru was in physical nirvana. She had desired Natsuki's touch so much and now that she had it, it was impossible to tear away from it. It was almost like a drug, her caresses, and the way her hands would expertly trail over her body in a way that drove her insane. It was as if Natsuki knew her body so well and knew exactly what it took to make her feel good. Shizuru decided not to be selfish and swept her palms across the chiseled expanse of Natsuki's torso, massaging, flicking, and squeezing.

Finally, it had become too much for Natsuki. The tingling her in crotch had broken into a full-on burn and she couldn't provide enough friction to quell it. She needed to feel Shizuru down there, where the attention was needed most. "Shi . . . zuru . . ." she moaned.

Shizuru broke away from placing love bites across Natsuki's neck to peer into her eyes. Raising a hand, she brushed loose strands of hair from Natsuki's face. "Yes, my love?"

"I need you . . . I need to feel you . . . down there . . ." there she was begging again. Why did she need to beg? Whatever the reason, Shizuru found it quite cute and nodded.

"Is that what you want?" She was already hooking her thumb into the waistband of Natsuki's pajama pants and pulling down slowly, almost too slowly.

Natsuki nodded, heart pounding. "Yes . . . Let me – ah!" The words caught in her throat as Shizuru's lithe fingertips slid down from the top of her slit to the bottom before going back up again. Her hips bucked and her body jerked with each stroke, the trembles becoming violent whenever her fingers would trail over her clitoris, her sweet spot. Every time it was touched, she moaned a little bit louder. "Shizuru . . .!"

The other woman smiled and tugged down Natsuki's pants until they were discarded on the bed around them. She then proceeded to rub her more, massaging her lower stomach to soothe her. "You're so wet," she mentioned and Natsuki whimpered, biting on a knuckle to keep from crying out. Tears were already beaded at the corners of her eyes and Shizuru licked them away sweetly. "Don't hold back. Let me hear all that you're feeling."

What Natsuki was feeling was impossible to describe. She felt so relaxed and so good that she couldn't think straight. All she wanted was more, more everything and anything that Shizuru had to offer. She groaned deeply in her throat as Shizuru pressed her palm against her clit, increasing the pressure bit by bit until Natsuki stretched her head back and moaned, gripping the pillows beneath her head. "Please . . ."

Shizuru blinked. "Please what?" She pinched her clit again and rubbed it, gumming the small mound of pink skin with Natsuki's own fluid. She shivered as Natsuki sighed, pressing against the bed.

Natsuki gasped as the pressure on her clit increased again. This was almost like torture. Enough was enough and the games needed to stop. "Please, make love to me. I need you."

Viola peered into Kruger's eyes and saw that they were sincere. She was desperately in need of satisfaction and was so close to the edge already that it would be a shame to waste it now. "Is that what you want?" she asked upon licking at the dark-haired woman's lips.

Natsuki closed her eyes and held Shizuru's neck tightly, allowing her full access to her moist cavern as their tongues waged war. "Yes."

They broke away in a mixture of hot breathes and saliva. "As you wish." Shizuru gave one last lick at Natsuki's nipple and tugged off her soaked panties until she was stripped bare beneath her. Shizuru grasped the waistband of her own panties and pulled them down until she too was in nothing more than the skin she was born in. She went down on Natsuki's body from her forehead all the way down, trailing kisses that spoke of the passion between them. Her eyes flicked up to Natsuki's as Shizuru settled between her legs, pushing them apart so that she could fit. Her smell there was so good and Viola felt her own wetness slide down her inner thighs.

"Mmm, Natsuki." She trailed her hot tongue along Natsuki's inner thighs, licking away the sweat and kissing the newly cleaned skin. Her skin was so soft and smooth, like velvet, and that made it all the better.

"Ah! Shi . . . Shizuru . . ." Her nails dug into the sheets around them. she wasn't sure how much more teasing she could handle. "Enough . . . teasing . . . I need you . . . in me . . ."

_My, demanding today, isn't she? _This passion must have been building up for a long while and it had. The last time they probably had sex was maybe about a month ago, too long for either of them. Shizuru was going to make up for that lost time by giving Natsuki the best time she ever had. She moved down from Natsuki's inner thigh to right at her entrance and kissed her there with an open mouth, tasting her essence. _So sweet . . ._

Natsuki groaned and bucked her hips against Shizuru's mouth, causing her teeth to press up against her clit. The result was another deep-throated moan. "Ooh . . ." Now this was more like it.

Shizuru smirked and pressed her mouth against Natsuki's entrance, slipping her tongue inside effortlessly and easily. She teased Natsuki on the outside while she worked her on the inside, pulling out slowly before thrusting back in as hard as she could.

"Ah! Shizuru . . ." Natsuki moved her hips with the pattern her lover had set, meeting her with every thrust inward and every pull out. The pleasure was driving her mad and she was nearing the edge fast. It wouldn't be too long now. "Faster . . . More . . . Please!" she moaned and only got louder as her lover did as asked. She was so close, she could feel herself standing at the edge and waiting for the last thrust, the last stroke of her sweet spot to push her over. Her mind and body screamed for release and the message was made clear as Shizuru trailed her tongue over Natsuki's clit one more time and pushing her over into sheer bliss.

"A-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsuki cried out high and loud as the muscles in her lower stomach clenched and tightened, spasming rapidly and fiercely. The breath caught in her throat and she threw her head back into the pillows as she rode out her orgasm, feeling higher than any drug could take her. She eventually relaxed after a few moments and panted hard, her chest rising and falling deeply as she went slack into the bed, exhausted.

However, Shizuru wasn't going to let her rest just yet.

"Don't go to sleep just yet," she cooed as she ran her hands up Natsuki's drenched body to cup her cheeks. She forced their eyes to meet and taped Natsuki on the nose. "I'm not through with you." Shizuru lifted Natsuki's leg and slipped hers beneath it while her other looped around Natsuki's hip, their soaking womanhoods squeezed together tightly. The mere contact was enough for both to sigh and the intensity of those sighs only increased as Shizuru bucked her hips and smashed her entrance against Natsuki's roughly.

Still sensitive from her first orgasm, Natsuki whimpered and clutched the sheets in both hands tightly, holding them with enough force that her knuckles turned white. This was amazing. "Shizuru . . .!"

"Ah. Natsuki . . .!" The tawny woman pounded herself fiercely against the other, waiting to get that same high. She had been so turned on from hearing Natsuki moan and cry that she wanted to get to that same state, but it wasn't enough for her to achieve that alone. They needed to do it together, like they always did – even from the very first time.

"Do you remember our first time?" Shizuru asked out of the blue. Her accented voice was weary, but she kept her pace strong, holding onto Natsuki's hips for support. "It was when we were both in school still. I was a Pearl and you were a Coral. You came to clean my room and then we started kissing. Then we ended up on the bed."

Natsuki whimpered and tossed her arms over her eyes dramatically, helplessly. She could already feel the tension building in her lower stomach again. Whether it was an effect from what Shizuru was doing to her or the memories she was bringing up, she couldn't tell. It was probably a mixture of both.

"It was your first time," Shizuru continued, "but it wasn't my first time. You seemed to shy, so nervous that it nearly drove me mad for what I was about to do to you. I didn't think someone who acted so brazen could be shy, but your proved me wrong. The way you allowed yourself to be put in my hands, you made me feel important that day because you trusted me with your body." She pushed against her just a little bit faster, recalling the memories surrounding that first time incident. The tension was building quickly and it wouldn't be took long until they both reached their limit. "I think that was the first time . . . I fell in love . . ."

There was a sudden pause and both women went rigid as they fell over the edge of control together, wrapped in each other's arms. Shizuru pressed close to Natsuki and clenched the bed sheets tightly while the woman beneath her coiled her legs around her hips and held on for dear life, groaning in sweet agony as they rode out their spasms in synch, letting the pleasure take complete possession of their forms. A few moments passed before they settled down and went slack against one another, savoring the warm afterglow that followed.

Shizuru went slack against Natsuki with her ear pressed up to her chest, listening to the rapid pounding of her heart. Their breathing mingled together in room and neither said anything while they simply allowed themselves to be in one another's presence. Once she had regained some energy, Shizuru absently kissed Natsuki's skin, tasting her sweat. "Happy birthday, Natsuki." When Natsuki didn't reply, she blinked and looked up. "Natsuki?"

The other woman was no longer listening indeed because she was sound asleep. The effort of both climaxes had taken all of her remaining energy out of her.

Shizuru smiled and raised herself up just enough so she could place a chaste kiss upon Natsuki's lips before setting down on her chest and pulling the blankets over them. "I love you."


	9. All Fall Down

**Well, this was supposed to be a shorter chapter, but I guess not. Sorry if I keep updating so fast. This is the fastest I've ever written a fanfic and I like it. Though you're probably going to hate me the more the chapters come out. I added some more action in there because I felt the plot was getting a little slow. Reviews are welcome and happy reading~ XD **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Screaming, so much screaming that it was impossible to hear herself think. Anberlin pressed her hands to her ears in an attempt to shut them out, but to no avail. The screams were high and shrill, like a banshee, but they spoke of eternal pain and unending suffering. It sent a shiver up her spine simply listening to them, and the heat. The heat was unbearable, as if the sun had descended down from the heavens to walk upon the earth. She tried to stand more towards the center of the hallway and away from the walls, which seemed to be the source of the heat. She held herself tightly.<em>

_ "It burns," she muttered, drops of sweat rolling down her temple. "It burns so badly." She stumbled forward and gasped as hand reached out and grasped her ankle. _

_ The hand belonged to a caged girl about her age and the look in her sunken eyes was that of pure desperation and a need for salvation. She reached through the bars of her cage again towards Anberlin and began to cry. "Please, help me. I need you to help me."_

_ Anberlin took a step back and jumped when another hand gasped at her toes, this one belonging to another caged girl, though she had the same hollowed look in her eyes. _

_"Help me," she cried, grasping at her through the bars. "Help me, please!"_

_"And me! I need to get out of here!"_

_"It's too hot in here. I'm burning!"_

_"I'm scared. Mommy, where are you? Mommy, help me!"_

_Anberlin felt icy fear slip into her blood as she looked down both ways of the hall and noticed that it was flanked on either side with hundreds of girls in cells. All of them were crying and reaching out to her, hoping that she could grant them salvation. _

_"I'm sorry," Anberlin whimpered, taking a step back down the hall. "I'm sorry, I can't help you." Their cries became louder and she shook her head, shivering in fear. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, but I can't help you!" I don't know how to help you!" She shrieked as another hand gripped her ankle tightly and looked down to the girl holding it. _

_She didn't look as worn out as the others did and he body was a little fleshier and not as emaciated. However, the sunken look in her dull grey eyes were the same as the others, it was the look of no hope. She peered up into Anberlin's single eye with purpose. _

_"You have to leave. I'm telling you, get out of here while you still can." When Anberlin refused to move, she growled and stood up, reaching out to grasp her by the collar of her shirt and pull her in close until their noses touched through the bars. "Didn't you hear me? Run now!" She shoved her away hard and Anberlin stumbled, burning her arm against the red-hot walls. "Quickly! Before he comes!"_

_A girl shrieked high and loud before pointing down the hall, trembling fiercely. Frightened tears were spilling in a torrent down her soot-smothered cheeks. "He's here! He's here!" _

_More of the girls whimpered and cried as the message got to all of their ears, all of them peering down the pitch-black hallway. Their panic grew as a dull red glow flared up further down the hall, like someone had lit a fire. _

_Anberlin felt the fear too and took a step back. "What's going on? Who are they taking about?"_

_The girl who had told her to run shook her head and gripped the bars of her cage tightly. She was scared too. "I told you to run, but you're too late now." She clenched her hands around the bars tighter as the glow flared into a full-on inferno and a large hulking shadow raced towards them. She looked at Anberlin. "Run! Run, you fool!"_

_Anberlin swallowed and took a step backwards then another and another until she was racing down the hallway, the girls crying and egging her on as the shadow began to close in. She pumped her arms hard and forced her legs to move faster, anything to get away from the brute that was looming over her. She had a very strong feeling that she wouldn't like what it would do to her if it did catch her. _

_Her quick escape was delayed as her foot stumbled on a break in the floor and she fell, crashing hard into the ground. She groaned and touched the scrapes on her arms and knees before turning over and staring up at the shadow closing in on her, stretching out a might hand to snatch her up. _

_Anberlin shut her eyes and shielded her face with an arm just before she was plunged into darkness. _

_"Amber!"_

Anberlin gasped as her eye snapped open. She glanced around nervously, if not hesitantly, for any sign of the cells, the girls, or even the shadow. There was none, only the walls of the bedroom she had been staying in. Well, technically it was Natsuki's old bedroom. Slowly, she sat up and felt around her arm where she had burned it in her dream and was relieved to find that it was perfectly in tact.

And the voice at the end, it was a woman's voice, but not Natsuki's or Shizuru's. It was familiar and foreign at the same time and deep in her heart she felt as if she should know the owner as well as the name she screamed. Amber . . . She placed hand to her head.

"What a weird dream . . ." she muttered then shook her head. "No, too scary to be a dream. A nightmare." She rarely had nightmares, but when she did they weren't nearly as bad as that one. There was no possible way she would be able to go back to sleep now.

Her eyes flicked to a battery clock on the wall and the moonlight made it easy to read: 1:15. It was still a long time until morning but there was no way she was going to close her eyes again . . . at least not while she was alone. The sudden urge to feel safe enveloped her and she felt almost childish for thinking so, but she needed someone to hold her until she fell asleep, to chase all of the monsters away.

Sliding out of bed, Anberlin walked softly out of the room and down the hall. She didn't have a clue where she was going, but she knew that Natsuki and Shizuru were somewhere in the western part of the mansion. She tiptoed quietly throughout the winding corridors, moonlight streaming in from the windows lighting her way. She made another turn and stopped at the second room on the left. This was where they had been before so it must be where they were. She raised her fist to knock, but thought against it and lowered her hand.

No, she didn't need to go crying to them like some little kid. She was in training to be an Otome and Otomes didn't go running to their caretaker's bedroom in the middle of the night. They were strong and able and could take care of themselves.

Slowly she stepped back and went down the way she came again, leaving Natsuki and Shizuru to sleep for the rest of the night.

Not ready to go back to sleep and face her demons, Anberlin wandered the mansion absently. It looked different without people roaming around or even with sunlight flooding through the windows. It seemed emptier, darker, and eerier. Even though there were dozens of people occupying the bedrooms, Anberlin felt as if she were truly alone.

She came to the top of a grand staircase and descended down to the first floor, walking across the checkerboard floors, though unlike before she wasn't in any mood to play chess. Her soft footsteps echoed across the parlor and she stopped in front of one of the windows to gaze outside. Everything was bathed in glorious moonlight and she could even see the deep blue of the ocean in the distance. She smiled. This place was paradise and if she had her choice she would never leave . . . which made her wonder why Natsuki would bother leaving in the first place. She frowned.

"Was there something she was trying to get away from?" she murmured.

"Anberlin?" Saeko called softly. She watched as the girl turn to face her, walking further into the parlor.

Anberlin flushed. She didn't expect anyone else to up at this hour. "Oh! Uh, Ms. Saeko, sorry. I'll just go back upstairs."

"It's fine," the Natsuki lookalike said. She smoothed out her pajama shirt, a habit of hers to look presentable. "It's early, what're you doing up?"

Anberlin was about to speak, but then held her tongue. She wasn't so sure if she should tell, not while it could very well mean nothing.

Saeko blinked at her silence. There was something she was hiding and she could sense it, but if she was unwilling to say then it would be hard to get t out of her. She walked over to put a tender arm around her shoulders, peering down at her though her glasses warmly. "Why don't we talk where it's more private, okay?"

Anberlin shrugged and nodded. "Okay."

They both walked across the parlor and made a left turn into the hallway. It was odd to be squished up to Saeko's side to carelessly, as if she were one of her kids. It was comforting and unsettling at the same time and she felt so much like Natsuki that it was scary. Still, she didn't question it. They entered into a large kitchen that had the lights dimmed a little for the sake of everyone who was sleeping.

"Have a seat," Saeko said as she released Anberlin's shoulders to pull out a chair. Afterwards she walked over to a set at the end of a dining table where a few papers were scattered about as well as a stamp and a few pens.

Anberlin nodded and moved to sit in the chair, but glanced up when she noticed Miyu standing nearby. "You're up too?"

The maid nodded. "Since I am a machine I don't need too much sleep, if any at all," she replied in a soft voice. "I'm here because Ms. Kruger has asked me to keep her company while she finishes up work."

Anberlin nodded. "I see. And Alyssa is okay with you being here? I mean, you two seemed attached at the hip."

Saeko smiled and adjusted her glasses. "Miyu was originally meant to be a replacement for Natsuki, as harsh as that sounds. When she went off to Garderobe, she left Alyssa behind and needless to say she became a little lonely. So, that's when we introduced Miyu."

The girl looked over at the gray-haired maid and frowned some. She didn't think she would handle it if Natsuki replaced her with someone, or worse: that she was a replacement for someone else. "Are you okay with that? I mean, I know I would be upset if I were a replacement."

Miyu shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I am a replacement or not. What I have now overshadows that fact and my love for Alyssa is enough. Yes, I would say I am okay with it."

"Really, you're one to look on the positive side." She pulled her legs up onto the seat of the chair and hugged them. "I would always be dwelling on the negative."

"Negativity isn't good for anyone," Saeko said. "I mean, it's normal to have your doubts, but if you dwell too much on them then your health will begin to deteriorate, both physically and mentally. And you wouldn't be doing anyone else a favor, that's why it's always good to have a positive outlook on life." She smiled. "Not to mention they say you live longer when you're more optimistic."

Anberlin blinked. "Wow, that was deep. You seem to have personal experience with it."

Saeko shook her head. "Yes and no. you see, my job as president is very stressful and I find myself looking on the negative. That's what I have Yukino and Haruka for, to keep me from giving too much thought on all the bad that can happen. And in return, I help others who are stuck in the same rut."

"I get it. That's nice to have that support system." She peered over towards the papers, decided they weren't interesting and rested against the back of the chair again.

"Why are you up so early?" Saeko asked as she wrote something on one of the papers. "You should really get your sleep, after the day and night you've had."

Anberlin smiled. "I could tell you the same thing."

Saeko flicked up her green eyes to watch her, smirking. "Touché, but you'll regret it in the morning if you don't get some sleep. The way back to Garderobe isn't too far and you'll have your classes to get back to."

She sighed. "Yeah I know, I just . . . couldn't get back to sleep that's all."

"What happened?" Saeko asked, looking up. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Anberlin bit her lip before shrugging. "Yeah, you could say that." She blinked as Miyu presented a teacup filled with steaming brown colored milk.

Miyu looked back with nonchalant pink eyes, not warm like Shizuru's were. "You looked like you needed to relax. Drink this and it'll help." She set it down in front of her.

Anberlin looked at it curiously, giving it a sniff. It smelled like chocolate. "What is it?"

Both Saeko and Miyu blinked before exchanging a look. Was she serious?

"It's hot chocolate," the dark-haired woman replied. "Haven't you had it before?" She scoffed when Anberlin shook her head no. "What has Natsuki been keeping from you? I'm going to have to talk to her about that."

She giggled some before taking the teacup in her hands, feeling the heat warm her palms. "You don't have to do that. The closest I've had was a chocolate latte and it was pretty good." She took a slurping sip of the drink and licked her lips when she set it down. It was just right. "But this tastes a lot better."

The woman smiled. "I should think so. Miyu has a natural talent to making hot chocolate." She nodded when Miyu placed another teacup of chocolate in front of her. She too took a sip and hummed as it warmed her throat. "Thank you, Miyu. Perfect as always."

Miyu nodded. "You're welcome, Lady Saeko." She looked to Anberlin. "How is yours? I hope it is to your liking."

"It's great, thanks." She took another sip and then was interrupted with a question.

"What happened to your eye?" Saeko asked. "It appears to be scarred and I haven't seen you open it."

Anberlin put on a faux smile and fed her the same excuse she gave Yukino. "There was fire in my town and the building I was in collapsed and when it did it took out my eye."

"She's lying."

Both looked up as Miyu made the blunt statement, the blood draining from Anberlin's face. What was she supposed to say now?

"Her eye is intact," the maid said, "and within her skull. Though it appears to be something lodged into it." Her eyes narrowed. "A Meister GEM."

Saeko glanced at Anberlin in surprise. Not that she had lied, but the fact that she was in possession of a Meister GEM so early. _Exactly how much does Natsuki like you? _"A GEM? Is this true?"

Anberlin frowned and rose up from her seat. She had nothing more to say. "I think I'll go back to bed now. Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"Anberlin, wait." There was definitely something going on and she needed to find out what. It was her business to know the going ons of other countries as much as anyone else's. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Anberlin shook her head. "Trust me, it's better that you don't know. You'll probably kick me out of your mansion anyways if I told you."

"Now why would you think something like that?" Saeko asked. This was a serious secret. "I've dealt with many things in my day and can handle much." Her expression softened, remembering that Anberlin was still a child and tenderness was needed. "You can trust me."

Anberlin looked back at her. There was no deception in her emerald orbs and her whole demeanor spoke of understanding and openness. There would be no judging and it wasn't as if Saeko had given her a reason not to trust her. "Okay, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone else."

Saeko nodded. "I swear."

"Cross your heart." Anberlin didn't relax when Miyu didn't follow suit. "You too."

The maid nodded and did the same thing.

"Alright." Anberlin moved to sit down in her seat again and gripped her hot chocolate again, keeping her head down. She was betraying Natsuki and Shizuru's trust by saying this, but if somehow Saeko turned into an ally then it would be worth it. "Yes, I do have a GEM. It's lodged in my eye, that's reason I can't open it." She sighed. "But it's not just any GEM."

Saeko frowned and leaned in closer in anticipation.

"It's the Demon's Curse Garnet," she murmured quietly.

Saeko and Miyu both exchanged a look, one that wasn't lost on Anberlin. She moved to stand again, arms clenched at her sides.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring this thing to your country, but whatever you do please don't start a war or something!" She looked as if she were on the verge of tears, most likely from fright than sorrow. "It's none of the countries' fault more as it is mine, but it's not like I wanted this to happen. Don't blame anyone, but if you have to blame someone blame me!" Her ranting ceased when Saeko enveloped her in a tight embrace, pulling her in close. Anberlin relaxed into her and laid her head upon her shoulder, holding her back around the waist.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," she assured softly. She pulled away and placed both hands upon her shoulders. "I know all about the Demon's Curse Garnet and its association with the Black Hand, but up until now I thought it was just a myth." She sighed. "Anberlin, I am so sorry you have to endure this. No girl your age, in fact no one at all, should know what's like to carry this burden. I now know why you didn't tell me straight off the bat. Forgive me for being so pushy."

Anberlin shook her head. "No, it's okay. It was for the safety of your country, right? You need to know of any potential threats."

"Well I can assure you that you will be no threat." She smiled. "And no, I will not throw you out of the mansion. You're welcome to stay here as long as you like." Her expression turned serious. "And if you somehow find yourself between a rock and a hard place and no one is willing to help you, come here. We'll protect you as best we can."

"I appreciate your hospitality and generosity, but I don't want to endanger your people," Anberlin replied. She frowned. "I've seen what the Black Hand can do and it isn't pretty. They will most likely slaughter everyone until they find me . . . and I don't want to put you, Miyu or even Alyssa at risk." She met the president's eyes. "You understand that, don't you?"

Saeko leaned back in her seat and nodded slowly. "I do and I appreciate your consideration, especially when it's for a country you have no affiliations with, but I want you to know you're not alone in this. There hasn't been a country yet that hasn't had a child stolen from it because of the Hand."

"You mean . . . others have had the same problem?" She touched her closed, scarred eye and remembered her dream with all of the caged girls, crying and asking her for help. _They were them, weren't they? The girls that have been stolen by the Black Hand_. Her eye narrowed as she recalled the healthiest looking girl with grey eyes, the one who told her to run. _Was she . . . the one who had the GEM before me? _

"Something wrong?" Miyu asked and Anberlin snapped out of her thoughts.

"No, it's nothing," she pretended, though she still lingered on the nightmare. _They were warning me, and if I'm not careful then I'll probably end up like them . . . And if they were stolen and I have the GEM . . . then who did the Hand steal me from?_

"Now I know why Natsuki brought you along," Saeko said. "And when she said that you could get into trouble . . . she wasn't kidding, but you haven't been much trouble so far. You've entertained my guests with that impressive chess match of yours and brought my daughter and Shizuru together with that dance, though I think you went a little overboard when you shoved Natsuki into her birthday cake."

Anberlin flushed and smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry, but it was funny huh?"

Saeko shrugged while Miyu did nothing at all.

Anberlin sighed. "I guess not . . . yeah I'll have to apologize to her for that. I didn't mean any harm by it."

"I know, but you have to realize there's a time and place for everything," Saeko chided gently. "You're a young lady and should know better."

"Sorry."

She nodded. "It's alright."

Suddenly, Anberlin was struck with an idea. "You know what, I'm going to make it up to her. Ms. Saeko, what's Ms. Natsuki's favorite dessert?"

Saeko blinked, confused. "Strawberry shortcake. Why?"

"I'll make her one with my own two hands and then give it to her tomorrow as a sort of peace offering," the girl went on. "I'm sure she'll forgive me then. And no, I won't put her face in it this time. And then as for a present, I could probably give her another hairclip. The one she has now is looking a little worn."

Saeko seemed a little impressed. "That's very kind of you, but do you have all you need to make it happen?"

"Well, I'm sure you have a recipe book lying around somewhere," Anberlin said as she thought about it. "And I could probably fashion something out of the shells I gathered at the beach."

"Or if you'd like we could help you," Miyu said. "If it's for Lady Natsuki, then it should be fine."

Anberlin smiled broadly at her. "Great! I'd appreciate that. Okay, here's how I think the hairclip should look." She grasped a scrap piece of paper and a pencil and began rough sketching her vision. Though it was no stroke of artistic skill, Miyu and Saeko were able to get the idea of what she had in mind. "Miyu, do you think you can take the shells I have and make something like this?" she pointed to the picture.

The maid took one glance at the drawing and nodded. "It should be fairly easy. I can have it ready for you in a few minutes."

"Thanks for your help. I put the shells in Natsuki's old room on the writing desk if you need them." She nodded her thanks once more as Miyu went on her way towards the upper floors, leaving Anberlin and Saeko alone. The girl shuffled her feet. "If you want to help me make the cake . . ."

"I thought you'd never ask," the blunette said as she stood up. "I was through with my work anyways."

"Do you know how to make it?" Anberlin asked as she made it over to the sink and washed her hands. She dried them on a dishtowel.

Saeko smiled and adjusted her glasses before washing her hands as well. "Is the sky blue?"

Their work was easy enough as well as simple. The entire cake would take only about fifty minutes from start to finish, but the memories Anberlin took away from it would last a whole lot longer. Now being on equal ground, she and Saeko talked some more and got to know one another better. On more than once occasion Saeko would help her chop strawberries or lay on some cream and she could swear that she was helping a child Natsuki do the same thing.

_Time sure flies by fast_, she thought as they tucked the finished cake inside the fridge to keep it cool and fresh. _What has happened to my little girl? _She gathered up the remaining strawberries not used in the cake into a small bowl and placed them on the table between them. She sat down and picked up a plump red fruit.

"That was fun," Anberlin admitted as she chewed on a strawberry. "I didn't think I could have fun making something like that."

Saeko raised a slender eyebrow. "Haven't you cooked anything before?"

"No," Anberlin replied as she reached for another out of the bowl.

"Not even with your mother?" She noticed the pause in Anberlin's movements and immediately knew she touched a sore spot.

"I don't think I have a mother," she replied softly. "Or if I do, I don't think I've met her. You see, I lost most of my past memories during the fire and that event is as far back as I can remember. Everything else is just blank."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Saeko murmured quietly.

Anberlin shrugged. "Eh, no big deal. I'm doing just fine." She smiled to herself, blushing slightly. "Though, to be honest, I think Natsuki and Shizuru make better parents . . ."

Saeko raised her eyebrows. She expected this sooner or later because it was the same thing as feeding strays, they keeping coming back and get attached to you. "Really?"

"Well, right from the start Shizuru's been that role model I can look up to," Anberlin said, her blush deepening as she bared her soul. "Not to mention she's given me advice and saved me from Natsuki's wrath more than once."

"And Natsuki?" Saeko asked. She was eager to hear her opinions about the would-be successor of Aires.

Anberlin's demeanor shifted and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, she can be a little harsh sometimes, actually most of the time. All she's ever really done was give me a list of dos and don'ts to follow, but . . . I think deep down she cares a little, though she keeps making excuses about why she does what she does."

"So your relationship with her isn't as deep as Shizuru's," Saeko concluded. She sighed when Anberlin shook her head. "I know she can be a little rough, but don't doubt that she is a very nice young woman. All it takes is some time for her to get out of her shell a little bit."

Anberlin nodded. "If you say so, but how long will it take before her shell is cracked?"

"That really depends, but that also depends what kind of relationship you want to have with her. Do you want Natsuki to be just a teacher to you, or are you looking for her to be something more?"

Anberlin thought about for a second. What was she trying to turn Natsuki in to? What kind of relationship did she want? "That's true . . ." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. A nearby clock read 3:00. "Well, I think I'll try and get some sleep. Thanks for taking the time to talk with me, Ms. Saeko."

"It was no trouble," Saeko said with a small smile. "I enjoyed talking with you and that was a nice thing you did for Natsuki. She'll appreciate both gifts."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Positive," she nodded.

Anberlin beamed. "Cool, that's nice to know. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, sleep well." Saeko stopped her just before she left. "Oh and Anberlin?"

The girl turned back to her. "Yeah?"

"No more nightmares okay?" Saeko smiled and winked at her.

Anberlin's shoulders relaxed and she offered a wry half-smile. "Yeah, no more nightmares." She gave another bid goodnight before trudging off towards the staircase and to her room.

Saeko watched her go, but her friendly demeanor faded as soon as she was alone. It was hard keeping her hospitable mask on, especially around people whom she did not trust. The Demon's Curse Garnet . . . It would have been better to simply kill Anberlin right then and there as well as destroy the GEM . . . but that would automatically start something between her and Natsuki and potentially the whole kingdom of Windbloom. And with her relationship with her daughter already stretched, she couldn't afford to do anything that would permanently take her daughter away from her. However, Saeko would have to keep her guard up for any Black Hand activity that might start up . . . as well as Anberlin herself.

"You're lucky you have Natsuki on your side," she murmured as she glanced down at the paperwork lying at her fingers. On one sheet were a list of names and at the bottom was Anberlin's with a large red circle around it and a slash mark. "But if you do anything to harm my daughter then I will not hesitate to kill you personally."

* * *

><p>Natsuki stirred from her rest and cracked open her dazzling green eyes ever so slightly. She was met with clear sunlight streaming through the windows and bathing all in a golden light. She sighed in content and moved a little to be in a more comfortable position, not ready to get up just yet. She blinked upon feeling movement on her chest and looked down to see Shizuru nestle her head between her breasts; the tawny haired woman was still sound asleep.<p>

Natsuki then remembered all that had taken place last night and nodded. That was why she was feeling a little sore. She hummed gently as she felt Shizuru shift again and accidentally brush her knee against her sweet spot. "Shizuru . . ."

The tawny woman smiled lightly and picked up her head to peer into Natsuki's eyes. "Yes?"

Natsuki blinked, flushing when she figured that Shizuru must have heard he moans. "You're awake?"

"Maybe ten minutes or so," she replied. She placed gentle kisses on her skin, tasting the salt from her dried sweat.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Natsuki asked as she watched her movements. Her kisses were so sweet, so tender.

"And miss seeing your sleeping face? Not likely." She moved up a little so that they were at eye level and kissed her lazily. "Good morning."

Natsuki blinked as she remembered she didn't greet her yet. "Oh, good morning." She shifted so that her upper back was pressed against the pillows and wrapped her arms around Shizuru as she lay down upon her again, stroking her hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a while," she said, tracing random patterns on her shoulder. "You wore me out, Natsuki. Who knew that you were such a good lover?"

Natsuki blushed. "H-Hey! I can be a good lover if I want to . . . and besides, you're better."

Shizuru smiled. "So you enjoyed it then?" She moved her knee more against Natsuki's sweet spot and shivered upon hearing her moan.

The blunette sighed as she tried to ignore the ripples of pleasure pulsing throughout her lower stomach. "Yes."

The other woman hummed and smirked as she moved to tower over her, grasping her wrists and pinning them down. The look in her crimson eyes was absolutely feral, like a wild animal, but for some reason Natsuki didn't feel scared. "Then let me teach your body, my Headmistress." She went down on her, trailing kisses as she did so.

Natsuki blushed and trembled slightly. She could already feel the heat building and glanced at the clock: 8:30. "Shizuru, if we do this now, people are going to hear."

"We're the only ones on this wing, remember?" she reminded as she kissed the bony curve of her right hip. "An besides, who knows when we'll get a chance to do this again. I'm simply taking the opportunity." She kissed just below her bellybutton and licked down, trailing her tongue from navel to the small patch of blue-black hair.

Natsuki whimpered and trembled. She could feel her body reacting against her will and she didn't like it. "Shizuru!"

The red-eyed beauty looked up from the small bruise she was making and glanced at Natsuki worriedly. It wasn't like Natsuki to reject something like this. "What is it? Are you due for your period?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just worried that someone might hear . . . and I need to shower and get ready." She blinked as Shizuru gave her the most adorable puppy eyes she had ever seen. Why oh why was this woman so seductive, so good at making her fall under her spell?

"Please? I'll be quick," she whimpered, kissing her hips softly, just to butter her up. It worked, as Natsuki blushed deeper and nodded.

"Alright, but make it fast," she said, "I want to be able to see everyone off before breakfast."

"Aw, but I was hoping to have you for breakfast," Shizuru teased as she slipped her tongue down her pink slit. Her taste was stronger than it was last night but that made it all the more pleasurable. She closed her eyes and sucked at Natsuki's clit while two fingers slid in and out of her entrance.

Natsuki sighed and bit her lip, as she turned red. She had to remember to keep quiet too or else she would give it away. She bucked her hips in response and clutched at the pillows in an effort to hold onto something before she fell. "Ah, Shizuru . . ."

"I'm right here," she purred and pushed harder. She smiled as the muscles around her fingers began to strain; she was close now. "Let me hear your voice. Come for me, my Natsuki."

Natsuki trembled uncontrollably and tensed her body as she reached her climax. She threw her head back to scream, but was cut off by Shizuru's lips as they kissed, swallowing her delicious moans. She relaxed and went limp against the bed, pulling away from their kiss to try and regain her strength.

Shizuru smiled and pecked her cheek. "I told you it'd be quick, but that means we have to get up." She smiled as Natsuki groaned.

"I don't want to, I'm too tired," she whined as she pulled the blankets over her head. She was such a child.

"Come on, you'll have to sooner or later." She grasped the blankets and pulled them off of her in a flourish and playfully smacked her backside. "Get going, Ms. Kruger."

Natsuki blushed and bolted upright out of bed, rubbing the afflicted spot. "Ow, that hurt."

"But now that you're up, might as well get started." Shizuru moved to take up the clothes she had discarded the night before and slipped them on. She would change once she got back to her own room, the one she had forgotten she had. "I'll run you a shower."

Natsuki nodded and pulled on her pajamas again. "Thank you."

Shizuru smirked and glanced back at her over her shoulder, sunlight catching in her alluring crimson eyes. "Do you want me to join you? I can make sure nothing is left . . . _untouched_."

Natsuki frowned and pointed to the door. "Get out."

* * *

><p>Anberlin yawned deeply as she stumbled down the stairs and towards the parlor. Her clothes were a little wrinkled and her hair could have been brushed a little better, but she didn't care much at this point. All she wanted was to get a bite to eat and prepare Natsuki's cake and hairclip before she found out. She stumbled into the kitchen and stretched, glancing up to see Miyu hard at work preparing breakfast. Alyssa was sitting at the table picking at some steaming eggs and some fruit.<p>

"Morning Miyu," she greeted then nodded to Alyssa. "Morning, Alyssa."

When the little girl sniffed at her, she pulled a face. "O . . . kay." She looked back at the maid and edged in close to her side as if relaying an important secret. "Did you make it?"

Miyu didn't look up from her work at the stove. "Yes, it was quite simple and I had a vast array of shells to add to it." She dipped a hand into one of the pockets of her uniform and opened her hand to produce the hairclip.

Anberlin's eyes widened and she marveled at the work. It was beautiful. "Whoa, you're really good! This is amazing." She smiled up at Miyu as she held the clip close like it was the most precious thing in the world. "I really owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Miyu replied as she turned down the fire on the stove. "It was a favor for Lady Natsuki."

"Great! Do you know where I can find something to wrap it up in? Like a box or something?" Her excitement was dwindled when she caught sight of Alyssa glaring at her. Since she had arrived, the blonde girl had given her dirty looks and strong gestures that she did not like her at all. Though Anberlin would have more than liked to give her a beat down, she didn't feel right about picking on little kids, that would be called bullying. Anberlin was many things: witty, a prankster, unfortunate, a brat, but not a bully. She simply ignored her, like she had all of the other times.

"I don't know this for sure, but I'm certain I get one for you," the maid offered, but then she caught Alyssa's death glare and frowned. The fierceness in her young sea-green eyes conveyed a message and unfortunately Miyu had to follow that message as if it were an order: Stop helping Anberlin. She turned back to her task. "Actually, I don't know where you might find a jewelry box." Miyu had no qualms about lying; she didn't feel guilt or much of anything for that matter. Her loyalty was with Alyssa and Saeko and therefore Anberlin didn't matter.

"Oh." Anberlin seemed a little disappointed and held the hairclip in her palm. "Well, that's okay. I can work something out." She leaned against the counter and took in a breath. "But seriously, I do owe you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Miyu thought for a little bit and shook her head. "No, thank you. I am perfectly capable of performing my every day tasks."

"Oh, okay then, but if something comes up, just let me know," Anberlin said.

Alyssa thought for a little bit. If Anberlin was handing out favors then there was certainly one favor that she could perform for her. "Anberlin, you can do me a favor if you want." She smiled sweetly, only too sweetly and Anberlin felt that she might puke up a bucket of pink glitter. "It's something only you can do."

Anberlin peered at her skeptically. If Alyssa didn't like her and she had a favor, then it could only be bad news. However, the worst she could probably do was get her to do something embarrassing or clean her room or play tea party or something like that. There was no hurt in performing her favor.

"Okay, what kind of favor?" she asked. Maybe they could actually try and get along because the last thing Anberlin needed were more enemies.

Alyssa's expression darkened and she rose up to stand upon her chair so that she was eyelevel with Anberlin. The older girl had to admit that the blonde girl looked very intimidating, scary almost. Alyssa pointed and accusing finger at her, her eyes glowing menacingly. "I want you to disappear and leave my sister alone!"

Needless to say the request sent a shock to Anberlin's system. Apparently Alyssa could do a lot worse than have her play House. She narrowed her eye and shook her head. "No, I won't disappear. I like living too much to leave it."

"Then leave my Kaikua'ana alone!" she shrieked. "I hate you! You're trying to take her away from me!" Angry tears were beading at the corners of her eyes and her pointing finger trembled some. She had waited a whole day to say this and now that she was, it was pure release.

"What?" Anberlin barked, utterly confused. "Kid, you got it all wrong. I'm not trying to do anything to your sister, honest." Well that wasn't entirely true. She had wanted to get on equal ground with Natsuki and maybe show her up, but not have any deep relationship with her . . . was she? No, definitely not. That would just be weird.

However, Alyssa wasn't going to hear any of it. "Liar! If that were true then why does she spend more time with you than with me?" Tears were coursing down her cheeks in large drops, making her eyes shimmer. Anberlin would have said they looked beautiful had Alyssa not been threatening her.

Miyu had stopped her work to peer at her charge, not helping but feeling pity for her. Everything that hurt Alyssa hurt her too and she began to feel her neutrality for Anberlin sway to dislike. " . . . Alyssa . . ."

"Why do I have to _ask _her to spend time with me, but she plays with you freely?" she asked, voice trembling as her fists shook at her sides. "Why does she like you more than me? What have you done to deserve her, you're nobody! You've hurt her and all you've ever done was make fun of her – but she likes you more than me!" Her young voice was screeching at this point.

Anberlin shook her head. "No, it's not like that. She doesn't like me more than you. In fact she hates my guts with a passion. Come on, man, she's your sister for crying out loud. She loves you!"

"Shut up!" Alyssa howled. "Liar! You're a liar! I see it clearly. She hates me and replaced me with you!"

Anberlin's eye widened.

_ Saeko smiled and adjusted her glasses. "Miyu was originally meant to be a replacement for Natsuki, as harsh as that sounds. When she went off to Garderobe, she left Alyssa behind and needless to say she became a little lonely. So, that's when we introduced Miyu."_

_ The girl looked over at the gray-haired maid and frowned some. She didn't think she would handle it if Natsuki replaced her with someone, or worse: that she was a replacement for someone else. "Are you okay with that? I mean, I know I would be upset if I were a replacement."_

_ Miyu shook her head. "It doesn't matter if I am a replacement or not. What I have now overshadows that fact and my love for Alyssa is enough. Yes, I would say I am okay with it."_

A replacement? No, she wasn't replacing anybody that was certain. "Alyssa, you've got it wrong! Your sister would never, ever replace you. Please, you gotta believe me!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop lying to me. All I ever wanted was to have her back, for her to be with me again – but I can't with you here. She loves you more than me and I can't allow that to continue!" Her eyes flashed and she pointed her finger again, this time with absolute purpose. "Miyu, make her disappear!"

"No, Miyu!" Anberlin cried as she held out her hands, now scared stiff. "Please, it's not what you think. I'm not trying to steal her away from Alyssa."

Miyu regarded her coldly, no emotion in her pink eyes. "It's too late for that. I was given an order and I can't disobey. Understand that there are no personal feelings about this." She held up her arm and it immediately transformed into a threatening blade.

Anberlin blanched and took a step back, trembling fiercely. Oh man, this was serious. She was actually going to die. "Miyu, don't please. I'm begging you!"

"Make her disappear!" Alyssa roared.

"No!" Anberlin screamed.

Miyu made a dive for her and . . . missed, by a fraction of a second as Anberlin rolled out of the way and came up in a crouch just below where Alyssa stood. Anberlin glanced at Alyssa and clenched her teeth. She didn't have any other choice, but to give in to her demands. It didn't matter that she was going to be giving up everything.

"Okay, I'll disappear," she cried. "I'll break off all ties with your sister, down to the last one. She'll be yours, completely."

On any other day, she would have beaten Alyssa down for saying those things to her, but since she had a killer robot maid at her beck and call, Anberlin was in no position to be daring.

Miyu was about to move to finish her task, but was stopped when Alyssa held up a hand. She peered down at Anberlin coldly, like a predator that had its prey in its clutches. "Do you really mean that?" Despite her harsh exterior, she did a very sloppy job of masking her excitement. For once, she had power over someone and that power felt good.

Anberlin nodded slowly, feeling defeated. By complying then she would be breaking whatever bond she had with Natsuki for good – which wouldn't be an easy task as she saw the woman every single day. She just wouldn't make conversation, that's all. Only simple answers and replies to her from now on. "Yes . . ."

Alyssa smirked, feeling her enthusiasm grow. Now came for the final part of the process. "Cross your heart and promise that you won't take her from me." In Aries, it was serious business to make a promise, betraying it could mean anything from imprisonment to death (depending on the severity of the promise of course).

Anberlin licked her lips. She didn't want to cross her heart: that was a binding vow! She couldn't make this decision – it was impossible! The feeling of a cold blade pressed to her throat helped her reach a decision and she stared up at Miyu, but she didn't blame her. She was just following orders. Standing to her feet, Anberlin closed her eyes and made an X across her heart, feeling as if knives had carved it into her beating heart.

"I promise," she muttered and Miyu lowered the blade.

Alyssa, satisfied, smiled and sat back down in her chair and began to finish off her eggs as if nothing had happened. Miyu returned to the stove and began dishing out what she had been preparing and Anberlin was left standing where she was, looking alone and afraid.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Natsuki asked as she and Shizuru came into the room dressed and clean. Not too long before they had said goodbye to the remaining guests and wished them well as they traveled back to their respected countries and came into the kitchen to have breakfast. The two adults stood by the door as they glanced from the trio occupying the room.

A shiver bled up Anberlin's spine upon hearing her voice. She was going to be tested on her promise so soon? Life sure was cruel and it was only made crueler when she caught the poisonous glance Alyssa gave her. If she went back on her promise, then there was no doubt that Miyu would kill her. She wasn't out of danger yet. She decided to play it safe and say nothing, in fact, no one said anything.

Natsuki frowned and moved towards her student, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Anberlin, didn't you hear me? What's going on?"

She froze as Natsuki touched her shoulder. This was getting dangerous, she could see the blood boiling in Alyssa's face. She steeled herself and shrugged off Natsuki's touch rather roughly and she winced. She could have been a little more nicer than that with her rejection, but she had to make it believable, for her sake and Alyssa's.

"Yeah," she muttered. Her voice sounded hollow, empty. "Everything's okay . . ." Her hand tightened around the hairclip in her palm. She began having second thoughts about giving Natsuki her gifts, would that violate her promise?

Natsuki, on the other hand, was not convinced. It was very hard to be in a bad mood in a paradise such as Aries; which made Anberlin's behavior rather odd. There was something bothering her and she was going to figure it out one way or another, but for now she would leave it alone.

"Alright, if you insist," the blunette said as she removed her hand and to Anberlin it felt as if a heavy weight had left her shoulders. This was definitely going to be tougher than she ever thought.

* * *

><p>The minutes seemed to tick by slowly, almost too slowly for Anberlin's taste. She, Natsuki and Shizuru lingered a little longer in Aries and during the entire time Alyssa had not taken her eyes off her. Her gaze was like that of a hawk, piercing and able to detect even the slightest movement. Every twitch of Anberlin's muscles, every breath seemed to make her tense a little bit more. She would not relax until she was gone so when it actually came time for them to leave she couldn't be happier.<p>

It had been arranged that they would have an escort back to Garderobe and Natsuki, being in a good mood thanks to Shizuru, didn't refuse the offer.

Anberlin was the first to step into the luxurious car and she did not come out. In her hands was the strawberry shortcake and hairclip, but she wouldn't give them to Natsuki personally. She'd make up some excuse that it was from someone else and then . . . what? Hope to avoid her for the remainder of her life? Not possible. She groaned and put her head in her hands. Why oh why did Alyssa make her promise? Or that's right because she would have killed her if she didn't. Life was so unfair.

Outside the mansion, Shizuru sighed as she watched Anberlin's troubled silhouette through the tinted windows of the car. Something was definitely bothering her and her only regret was that she didn't make an effort to discover what it was before. The poor looked like she was ready to tear her hair out. _I'll have to ask her about it later._

"Are you sure you can't stay a little while longer?" Saeko asked as she peered into Natsuki's eyes. She loved seeing those eyes again, it made her feel like she didn't completely lose her daughter.

Natsuki sighed softly. "I'm sorry, but we have to get back as soon as possible. I can't take too many personal days, not to mention there are still the graduating dance-battles to prepare for pretty soon." Her eyes softened for once. She _was_ in a really good mood. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Saeko nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'm glad you had a good time, all of you. We enjoyed having you here, please come again soon."

"Alright." She blinked as she was pulled into a tight embrace and Saeko's arms wrapped around her. They were the same height and Natsuki rested her chin on her mother's shoulder, peering at the mansion and childhood home she was leaving behind, yet again. It was probably better that way.

"I love you, Natsuki," Saeko murmured in her ear. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman and I couldn't be more proud of you. I just want you to know that." It was uncharacteristic of her to say such things, but while Anberlin was in possession of the Garnet Natsuki would never truly be safe and that made Saeko worry. She didn't want to miss an opportunity to say something and then regret it later if she didn't. "And I know your father would have been proud of you too."

Natsuki started at the mention of her father. They didn't talk about him much, but whenever they did she never ceased to get a little emotional. He was always a sore spot for her and she willed her tears to dry before they could grow. She nodded. "Yeah, I love you too . . . Mom." She hugged her for a second and pulled back so that they peered into one another's eyes. Natsuki cleared her throat. "Well we better get going." She kneeled down to Alyssa's height as Saeko said her goodbyes to Shizuru. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Alyssa nodded and coiled her arms around Natsuki's neck, holding her tightly. "Can you stay here? Please? I like it when you're here." _And if you're here with me then I know you're not there with her._

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to work," Natsuki explained gently. She peeled Alyssa away from her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Take good care of Mom while I'm away, okay? I'll be counting on you."

Alyssa nodded, upset that Natsuki was leaving so soon. They hadn't spent as much time together as she would have liked and it made her heart hurt. That's all she ever wanted, was to be with her Kaikua'ana.

"Kaikua'ana, will you come back again for my birthday?" she asked. "I want to see you again soon, okay?" She looked up at her pleadingly.

Natsuki sighed softly and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "I'll see what I can do," she said. "But if I can't come in person, I'll send you a present. Does that sound okay?"

Alyssa nodded again and stepped forward to bury herself in Natsuki's neck, holding her tightly. _Don't go, I don't want you to go. I love you . . . _"Okay . . . Hey, Kaikua'ana . . . you wouldn't replace me, would you? I mean, you love me right?" She had been pondering what Anberlin had said and wondered if it was true, that Natsuki did indeed love her somewhere in her heart.

The older woman blinked. Replace her? What did that mean? "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"'Cuz you kept being with _her _over me." Alyssa couldn't even bring herself to say Anberlin's name, it left a bitter taste in her mouth. "And I thought you loved her more than me."

Natsuki sighed and shook her head. "You moron. Don't think that I love her more than you, heck I hardly like her. Anberlin is my student, nothing more and she's had a hard time lately."

"Then why can't she have her own sister spend time with her?" Alyssa pouted. "Doesn't she have a mommy or a daddy that she can be with?"

The Headmistress paused a second. She didn't remember asking Anberlin anything about her family, but considering her situation there was reason to believe that they weren't around anymore. "I don't think she does. She's all alone and all I'm doing is helping her out a little bit, but you can rest assured that I'm not replacing you, nor would I ever. Understand?"

The blonde girl nodded, nuzzling her sister's neck. "Uh-huh . . . so does that mean you still love me?" She blushed as Natsuki steeled herself and pressed her lips to her hairline, much in the same manner that Saeko did to her years ago.

"When did I stop loving you?" she asked, pink dusting her cheeks. She stood and smoothed out her royal blue coat. "Be good, okay, and I'll try to come back soon." She waved goodbye and then went with Shizuru towards the waiting car.

"Okay!" Alyssa called back as she waved along with Saeko and Miyu, watching them pile into the car and then drive off.

Once inside the car, Natsuki closed her eyes and drew in a breath. The day of rest had been fun and she wasn't really looking forward t returning to work, but at least she wouldn't be plagued with memories from her past. They would all go away once they had left Aries, out of sight, out of mind.

"You certainly look happy," Shizuru observed as she peered down at her face. "Seeing your family usually puts you in a good mood."

"It's nice to see them again and catch up," Natsuki agreed as she relaxed. "They really are nice people."

Shizuru nodded. "They certainly are and I'm glad you had a good time." She glanced over at Anberlin, who had occupied herself by looking out the window at the landscape. "Let's see if we can improve that one's attitude."

"Anberlin," Natsuki called, but she was ignored. She frowned. "Anberlin. Annie!"

Anberlin winced at Natsuki's tone, but did not meet her eyes as she turned towards them. She kept them on the floor, the ceiling, the windows, the driver, Shizuru, anywhere but Natsuki. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. " You've bee acting strange all morning."

"Nothing, I'm fine." She shifted a little in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Shizuru shook her head. "Annie, you don't have to lie. Is there something you're not telling us?" There obviously was or else she wouldn't be acting like this, but they had to take things one step at a time.

She shrugged. "It's not like you could do anything about it so why should it matter if I tell you or not?"

"You never know, we can actually help you," Natsuki replied. "We've helped you so far and I'd think that you would trust us by now."

She stayed silent.

"Anberlin, if you don't tell us then we'll force it out of you," the blunette warned, brushing off Shizuru when she began to protest. She wasn't going to let Anberlin ruin her good mood and for that to happen, she needed to get rid of her problem.

Anberlin didn't seem fazed by the threat. What was the worst she could do: ground her? Put her in detention? Then she remembered how greatly she underestimated Alyssa and it nearly got her killed. And Natsuki was her sister so she could definitely do a whole lot worse. She could tell her about the promise (there was nothing in the rules that said she couldn't) but even if she did they couldn't do anything about it so what was the point?

"I can't tell you," Anberlin said, still looking anywhere but Natsuki. "It would be pointless to tell you."

Shizuru watched their exchange with interest, noticing the way Anberlin would purposefully avoid Natsuki's gaze. She didn't think there was anything unresolved between them and the girl had no problem meeting her crimson eyes, but there was something going on and perhaps she could play middleman and get to the bottom of it.

"Then would you mind telling me?" Shizuru asked kindly.

Anberlin glanced at her, crossing one leg over one knee. "What would be the point? You can't do anything about it." In truth she actually wanted to tell someone, she wasn't too good at keeping secrets.

"Then where's the harm in telling?" she countered.

The one-eyed girl pondered. It really was useless to tell, but she couldn't handle the burden much longer. Eventually she would loosen her tongue so why not tell someone she trusted then have slip in public where it could probably be used against her? She knew she was being paranoid, but with all that she has had to deal with she couldn't be too careful.

"Okay . . ." Anberlin shifted her position so that she could whisper in Shizuru's ear, not wanting Natsuki to hear. There was no telling what the Headmistress might do.

When Anberlin pulled away, Shizuru nodded and glanced at the woman next to her. "She says she made a promise to Alyssa that she would stay away from you."

Anberlin growled. "Well if you were going to tell her then I would have said it out loud."

Natsuki blinked and her brow wrinkled as she glared over at Anberlin, now more than a little tense. "How could you be so stupid? Making a promise like that, do you even know what a promise means in Aries?"

Anberlin held back from replying directly to her, that would be breaking her promise so she went back to Shizuru and whispered her reply in her ear again.

"She didn't want to," the tawny woman said, a little concerned. "She claims that Alyssa would have Miyu kill her if she didn't."

"What? Why?" Natsuki asked, remembering what Alyssa asked her before they left. Was this what she meant by replacing her? She needed to be sure.

Shizuru listened again. "Apparently Alyssa is convinced that you love Anberlin more than her and that's why she made her promise. Natsuki, Alyssa is jealous of Anberlin."

She knew it. Alyssa had always been protective, if not a little obsessive, of her and had always been afraid of losing her. When she left for Garderobe for the first time Alyssa, a toddler at the time, had cried and reached out to her, begging her not to leave. When Natsuki did leave, that must have seemed like the ultimate betrayal in Alyssa's eyes and that was why she asked if she was being replaced.

Natsuki sighed and relaxed in the seat. "I haven't been a very good sister," she muttered then glanced at Anberlin. "Or a mentor. I should have known that Alyssa might be a little jealous. I've been selfish and I apologize for that." She flicked her eyes up and gestured to Anberlin. "But before we settle things, let's take care of that promise."

Anberlin cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's a way to break promises without consequences," the blunette explained. "It's a hard process, as only important figures in the country can break them, but lucky for you I'm one of those people." She straightened her posture and touched Anberlin's forehead with the tips of her pointer and middle finger. "I, Natsuki Kruger, Headmistress of Garderobe and daughter of Saeko Kruger, release you from your vow made between you and my half-sister, Alyssa Searrs." She removed her fingers and nodded. "There."

Anberlin blinked. "That's it? Am I good?"

"You're good," she replied.

"But what about Alyssa?" If the little girl found out that their promise was broken then Miyu would certainly come after her. She would have to be on her guard from now on.

"You let me worry about Alyssa. Now, we can move on and not make promises like that in the future, agreed?"

Anberlin nodded. "Yes, ma'am, but . . . half-sister? I thought she was your full-blood sister." She probably should have known better than to ask something so personal, but that never stopped her before.

Natsuki frowned and crossed her arms tighter across her chest, ignoring the concerned look she got from Shizuru. "Let's not get into it and I don't want you bringing it up, okay?" Her voice was uncharacteristically calm and soft; Anberlin definitely touched a nerve.

"Alright, sorry."

She clenched her hand and winced as something sharp dug into her palm. That's when she remembered the hairclip and the cake she still had. Free of her promise, she could give it to Natsuki without having to lie that it came from someone else. She nodded and glanced up at the Headmistress. "Hey, can you close your eyes for a second? I have something for you, well a couple things."

Natsuki looked at her skeptically. She had remembered the last time she had trusted Anberlin and she ended up with an embarrassing dance in front of everyone and a nose-dive into her own cake. She wouldn't fall for the same mistake twice.

"No, you can give it to me with my eyes open or not at all," she said rather roughly. She was only taking precautions.

Anberlin frowned and sighed. It couldn't be helped and she didn't feel like pushing her limits today. Too much had happened already. She reached off to the side and picked up the boxed up strawberry shortcake and placed the hairclip on top of the box and hand it to Natsuki.

"Here," she said. "Happy-day-after-your-birthday." She shrugged slightly as Natsuki marveled at the hairclip.

"A butterfly hairclip?" she muttered as she inspected it. The craftsmanship was amazing. She ran her fingertips over its smooth surface. "Is it made of seashells?"

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah. I made the design and Miyu made it out of the shells I collected from the beach, you know, before she tried to kill me. I thought your old one was looking a little drab so I got you something new." She looked at her nervously. "Do you like it? Don't worry, I didn't mess it up or anything."

Natsuki gazed at her softly. She knew Anberlin's heart was in the right place and she didn't know when she would wear it (her hairclip showed that she was part of the Aries presidency, indirectly or not) but she accepted the gift. "Yes, it's beautiful." She handed it to Shizuru so that she could see it for herself. "What's in the box?"

Anberlin smiled. Natsuki didn't seem to be thrilled about the hairclip, but this one would get her for sure. "One of your favorites." She waited until the woman had the box open before presenting it. " It's strawberry shortcake. Your mom said that it had been one of your favorites as a kid and that you and her used to make it all the time. So, she and I pitched in and made you one."

Natsuki stared down at the cake in her hands. It looked the same as it did years ago, in fact she could have sworn that she and Saeko had just made it. It looked so fresh and delicious that Natsuki had to restrain herself from taking a taste. She would make up for that when they reached Garderobe. She replaced the top and glanced at Anberlin, a certain softness settling over her features.

"Why the sudden gifts?" she asked. Her demeanor changed into skepticism and she peered at her through expectant, half-lidded eyes. "What do you want?"

Anberlin blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"There's only one reason why you'd give me these and that's because you want something, so what is it? Is there a favor you want me to do, is there something you need?"

The girl raised her eyebrow and tilted her head again, pursing her lips in that habitual way of hers, as if confused, but her demeanor did a complete 180 and changed into that of the wisecrack, relaxed, prankster Natsuki always knew she was. "Actually there is something I want."

The blunette rolled her eyes. She knew it. Crossing her arms under her chest, she placed a leg over a knee and waited. "What is it?" she wouldn't do it anyways, but she wanted to give Anberlin the benefit of the doubt anyways.

"Your forgiveness," she said sincerely, her false attitude fading just as quickly as it was put on.

Natsuki nodded smugly, but then stopped as she fully grasped what Anberlin had said. Of all the things . . . she wasn't expecting something like that, something so simple and personal. It just didn't seem to fit Anberlin's style at all and Natsuki was wondering if she actually knew her as well as the thought. "What?"

Anberlin nodded. "You heard me. I want your forgiveness. I know I've been a thorn in your side since I entered your life and pretty much made it a nightmare and . . . I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disobeying you, for going against your school regulations, for pushing limits" – she smiled – "for shoving your face in the cake." She caught wind of Natsuki's annoyed glance and continued with her apology. "I know I can't take any of it back and I've said this before, but I'm serious this time: I'll try to make a better effort to straighten up. I'll really, really try."

Shizuru exhaled her held breath. She had listened carefully to Anberlin's tone and her body language and not once did she question her sincerity. Everything she said was one hundred percent real and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of Anberlin for swallowing her pride and admitting that she had been wrong. Her pride for her would go much deeper if Anberlin did actually fulfill her vow.

Natsuki in turn regarded her coolly. She was a much less better judge of words and body language than Shizuru and therefore she had to question Anberlin a little bit more. She set down the boxed cake at her feet and stared at her student icily. "I wish I could take your word for it," she said, "but you have betrayed my confidence. Believing you won't be easy and I'm afraid I can't do that unless you actually make it true."

The girl nodded. "I understand and I'll do everything I can to get your trust back." She thought a bit then made eye contact with both Natsuki and Shizuru. "Make a promise with me, please."

Both women blinked. Was she serious? Didn't she just get out of a promise and now she wanted to make another?

"What kind of promise?" Shizuru asked.

"That if I slip up then I have to actually be held responsible for my actions," Anberlin said. "Like I actually have a punishment." She knew that what she was saying was absolutely mental, as no kid in her right mind would ask for punishment, but it was true. If she was going to straighten up then she might as well know the consequences. "And if I do good, then I have to be rewarded, you know that kind of system."

Viola nodded. It certainly sounded like a good system. "I agree, we have been a little lenient on you and that it sounds like a very good idea, but you have to accept the consequences of your actions without a fight. Are you willing to accept that?"

Anberlin nodded, her face scrunched up in determination. "I am." All eyes turned to Natsuki who had yet to put in her two cents. "What do you think, Ms. Natsuki?"

Natsuki's brow was furrowed, a definite sign she was in deep, conflicting thought. "I agree with your system, Anberlin, and I would gladly make a promise with you, but . . . there's something else we need to discuss first. That's why thank you Shizuru for saying that we have been lenient and reminding me."

"What is it?" Anberlin asked, just by Natsuki's demeanor she could tell it wasn't good.

"Anberlin, for the longest time I've seen that we have treated you more than a little better than the other students," Natsuki said, "and that can accurately be described as favoritism, do you understand?"

Anberlin nodded, not liking where this was going at all, but she continued to listen.

"Favoritism is dangerous between students and their teachers because it can instill feelings of envy as well as illicit inappropriate feelings between said students and teachers. That, I'm afraid, is the case between you, Shizuru and me. Since you arrived we've been acting too much like your parents and not enough like your teachers."

A shiver traveled up Anberlin's spine and she flicked her eyes to Shizuru for any back up, but the red-eyed woman simply looked right back, almost in agreement with Natsuki. However there was a flash of something in her flawless features, but it was impossible to tell what it was. She glanced back at Natsuki.

"Well then what does that mean?" she asked, fearful and a little confused. "Am I not your apprentice anymore? Are you kicking me out?"

"No, no," Natsuki said with a shake of her head. "Nothing like that is happening, but . . . we are going to start treating you like the student you're supposed to be so when we get back to Garderobe you will be placed in Tomoe's old dorm room. You will have to do everything regular students do, down to cleaning the grounds every morning as well as one of the Pearl class's rooms."

Anberlin stared in shock. She would be moving out and be a regular student. It wasn't fair. Sure she wouldn't have to sleep on that old couch anymore, but that didn't make it any better. What a terrible day this out to be.

"In addition," Natsuki said as she finished up the last bit of her speech, "you must stop addressing us on a first-name basis. I don't care if it's how you address people in your hometown, but that's not how things are done at Garderobe. From now on you shall address me as 'Headmistress' and Shizuru will be 'Ms. Viola' to you." She paused as a flash of hurt crossed Anberlin's features and for a moment she recalled how crushed Alyssa was when she left home all those years ago. Their expressions were exactly the same: sorrow and betrayal. Nevertheless, Natsuki remained firm.

Anberlin kept her face in a tight frown. This wasn't good at all. She had worked so hard to find someone she could trust freely and it had blown up in her face all in a few seconds. It made her realize just how delicate situations were and that was when she learned a very hard lesson: no on could be trusted. "Is this because of something I did?" she asked, trying to pinpoint the reason. "I said I was sorry and that I'd try harder to straighten up."

"This isn't a direct assault against you," Shizuru assured in a softer tone than her partner. "This decision was not based on your actions, but more out of reason. We don't want to stir up any more animosity among the students not to mention our behavior towards you . . . _has_ been a little inappropriate. We're not your parents, Anberlin, we're your teachers."

She noticed the distressed and sour look on the child's face and reached over to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Hey, but that doesn't mean you can't still see us," Shizuru said. "After classes you'll come over to office and help out with whatever needs to be done. You're still Natsuki's apprentice, it's just . . . we need to keep this as professional as possible."

Anberlin leaned back into her seat. She didn't know what to feel at this point. So many people said they hated her, few people said that they loved her, and now the two people she had valued above everyone were basically telling her to back off. It was a sure stab in the heart and she felt more alone than ever before. Anberlin had to bite back tears as she swallowed the terrible bitter pill everyone called the cold, hard truth.

"Right . . . professional . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! End of the chapter. Sorry for making Alyssa seem like a brat, and a little crazy. I really didn't mean for her to be the bad guy, it just sort of turned out that way. And I also added another ShizNat sexy time just because. I don't know when I'll update again, but probably soon. Also, the references to Natsuki's family situation will be explained later, but what will happen now that everyone is distancing themselves from each other? How will Anberlin cope with the forced separation? All will be revealed in later chaps! <strong>

**Theme of chap: Close Your Eyes by Raccoon**

And change I wish for I will, cause it's gonna work.  
>You can do this, it's your life<br>And if you are unhappy about something, stop jerking about  
>Follow the clouds and dive right in<p>

Open this window, just let the wind blow in  
>And let it grab you and calm you down<br>And if there is no way then find a way  
>Don't go down the easy way<br>And don't let any of them bastards hold you down

Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful  
>Cause it's not all pitch-black in the back of your mind<br>So Close your eyes, you might see something prettier  
>So pick a dream right out of the night<p> 


	10. Tempting Fate

**I tried to get this out as fast as I could. I've just been caught up in personal stuff so that's why it has been delayed a little bit. Sorry everyone!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews and dedicated reading. I really appreciate it. **

**This chapter is a little more serious than the last one and there is some bloody violence, but what else is new? We needed a little action other than emotional torture. Anyways, on with the reading! XD**

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, Anberlin actually felt sad and it was a sadness that penetrated deep down to her very soul. For the longest time, she had actually had a good relationship with Natsuki and Shizuru and in one moment it was all taken away. Granted she could understand their position on maintaining a student-teacher relationship, but that didn't make it any better. She was fine with how close they had been and even thought they were having fun . . . but not once did she think it was wrong.<p>

What was so wrong about having someone who happened to be a teacher care about you? What was so wrong about giving her comfort when she needed or assurance or even discipline! It made no sense to Anberlin and that's what hurt her al the more: not knowing why they had let such a relationship start in the first place. But then again, what was that relationship?

Obviously it was a lot deeper than student-teacher (she went over to Natsuki's house for crying out loud!) but that could have easily been written off as political exposure as well as keeping an eye on her in case the Black Hand decided to make a move. In fact, all of the special treatment that Natsuki and Shizuru had given her could be attributed to her being in possession of the Garnet and nothing so then . . . why were they distancing themselves from her?

She pondered the question for a long while and it was the main distraction of her day. She said little to no words at all as the trio arrived back at Garderobe and she stepped out of the car without much purpose, almost like operating on autopilot.

Shizuru, ever being the one acute to emotion and body language, noticed the change in Anberlin's demeanor and approached her from behind, placing a hand on her shoulder . . . and then promptly removing it again. Such affections were probably what Natsuki was referring to when they needed to distance themselves.

When Shizuru pulled her hand away, Anberlin inwardly winced, almost as if she had been burned. The pain in her heart only increased and she bit her lip hard, clenching her fists at her side. _Why are you doing this? Was it something I did? Tell me the truth why you don't want to have me close. _

Shizuru's eyes softened and she moved to stand beside her. "Annie, are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

The girl in question simply, purposefully, looked away at the scenery to her left and nodded stiffly. "I'm fine."

There it was, the lie. Jut by her tone and demeanor alone Shizuru could tell that Anberlin certainly was not fine. In fact, she was acting like a wounded animal and Shizuru had a strong hunch that it was due to the boundary Natsuki had set for all of them. _This isn't easy for me either. I can't help that all of this happened . . . and I wish I could make it better. _

She outwardly sighed and continued to try and put a crack in Anberlin's shell. "Hey, you do know that you can talk to me about anything, right? I might only be your teacher, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

Anberlin tensed. She wanted so badly to believe her, but she had a distinct feeling that if she did indeed open up any more with Shizuru then it would only lead them back to where they were before . . . not that Anberlin minded. She would rather just continue viewing her and Natsuki as people she trusted and could count on rather than superiors, even if she had to do so in secret. The mere fact that there was someone there for her was enough.

"I appreciate that, Ms. Viola," she bit out. The way she said Shizuru's last name was tense and strained, as if it took all of her willpower not to informally address her, "but I don't think that's allowed anymore. If you don't mind I'd like a little space, okay?"

The Amethyst Otome furrowed her brow slightly, but nodded. She could understand the need for space, now that everything was a little different, but she wanted to set the record straight on just what they were allowed to do. Just because their status had changed didn't mean that they couldn't do the same old things.

"Anberlin, I just want you to know that I am still here for you," she said solemnly. She wanted so badly to hold and assure that things would work out in the end. It wasn't fair that all of this had to be forced upon Anberlin . . . _but then again it is partially my fault for getting a little too close. If there's anyone you should be upset at, it should rightfully be me. You were – _are_ – my responsibility after all. _"And you know that you can trust me, right?"

The girl rolled her eyes. She already knew that she couldn't trust anyone, but why did it have to hurt so much? This was emotional torture, but she couldn't let Shizuru see how much her heart was bleeding.

She gave a stiff nod. "Yeah, I know . . ."

Another wall had been thrown up around the girl and Shizuru wished she had the time and energy to devote to knocking it down. She didn't like the transformation Anberlin was undergoing and there was a possibility that it might get worse if she didn't pay close attention. She made a mental note to keep an eye on her.

"Alright, as long as you do," she said softly before going towards the office again. She glanced back when she noticed Anberlin wasn't following. She frowned. "Aren't you coming? You do need to know where your new room is, after all."

Anberlin sighed softly. She really didn't want to see Natsuki at the moment. Actually she really didn't feel like seeing anyone or doing anything right now. It was as if life had suddenly lost its color, its sound, its majesty and all that was left was drab tasteless gray. And along with the drain in color was her drain in spirit; she didn't really feel the same anymore.

_Had I known things would turn out like this I would have just kept my promise with Alyssa, _she thought before trudging after Shizuru. Her head hung off her shoulders and her cheerless gaze was trained on the walkway beneath her.

Their trek remained as it was: slow and silent. It was obviously clear that Anberlin was in no mood to talk and Shizuru wasn't going to engage her. They all needed a break to re-evaluate their situation and straighten things it. It wouldn't happen over night, but at least they could all try to get along until the boundaries were set in stone.

From the top Natsuki was waiting for their approach and seemed a little impatient with how much time they were taking. She knew that yesterday's excursion had amounted to more work than she would have liked, but that couldn't be helped. Though she would certainly need Anberlin's assistance later and no mistake. However, judging by how dejected the girl looked, Natsuki hoped she would be up to the task.

She sighed softly and pinched the space between her brows. It wasn't as if she wanted to break off whatever blooming relationship they had, but . . . what Yohko said about favorites got her thinking seriously. There had been countless stories of teachers getting too cozy with their students and Natsuki wasn't going to fall victim to that . . . at least she hoped she wouldn't. _Still, I had to make the effort to draw the line somewhere. _Her emerald eyes flicked back to Anberlin, noticed how utterly depressed and shot down she was, and frowned. _I just hope I didn't cause anything that might turn into a problem . . ._

"You two seem to be taking your sweet time," Natsuki commented when Shizuru and Anberlin did join her. She did well to hide her previously conflicting thoughts.

"Sorry about that," Shizuru answered, masking her concerned emotions as well, "I guess it will take some time before we get back into the swing of things. It was nice to take a little break."

Beside them Anberlin snorted. Where they serious? They were actually pretending that the words Natsuki said in the car meant nothing, that everything could return to normal just like that. What a pair of morons.

Natsuki flicked her piercing green eyes to her student. "Something wrong, Anberlin?"

Anberlin glanced up at Natsuki, the answer in her eyes: _Gee, what do you think? _

Natsuki frowned at the look she received and crossed her arms under her chest. She read the message loud and clear and she couldn't blame the girl, but her law was final and if Anberlin didn't like then tough. However, she wanted to give the girl the luxury of having her voice heard, Natsuki wasn't one to censor free speech. In fact, she encouraged it.

"Do you have something to say, Anberlin?" Natsuki asked in that serious tone of hers. Her unwavering gaze still remained fixed upon her charge, daring her to say something against her newfound boundaries.

For the longest time, the two waged war with just their eyes, emerald bearing into a burning sulfur. Anberlin so badly wanted to tell Natsuki off, to demand the true reason why she had set this silly line. Natsuki on the other hand, was more than ready to take whatever tell off Anberlin had to dish out. She was expecting it. However, neither was willing to voice their desires and simply waited until one gave in.

Unfortunately that was Anberlin.

She cast her gaze down to the ground and sagged her shoulders. She was through wasting her energy on Natsuki. "Yeah, I want to say . . . thanks for taking me to your house and meeting your family. It was very nice of you . . . Headmistress."

Both of Natsuki's brows shot up and Shizuru bit her lip. The tone in Anberlin's voice and the way she slumped was enough to give away that she had given up, something Natsuki wasn't expecting at all. Where was that fiery attitude? Where was the usual fight they'd have before (and after) Natsuki put her foot down on a decision? _Did what I say in the car really have that much of an affect on her? _She relaxed slightly and put her arms by her sides before nodding.

"Of course," she said. "Everyone seemed to enjoy meeting you . . . and thank you for calling me 'Headmistress'."

Anberlin shrugged, not really there anymore. "Sure."

Though she did not betray anything on the outside, inside Natsuki was questioning. Surely this was not a permanent thing. Anberlin would go back to her normal self once things had a chance to sink in. Yeah, that must be it, there was absolutely no way she could keep it up. Natsuki just had to be patient until it blew over.

"Well then, we should get down to business as usual," the blunette said, addressing both of the females. "Anberlin, once we get inside we will begin preparations to move you into your room. Is that alright?"

No, it wasn't alright. It was complete abandonment as far as she was concerned and she would have rather liked to stay on that stupid old sofa rather than in Tomoe's old room.

She bit her lip at the thought of Tomoe. No one had seen her since her defeat in Aries and her whereabouts was big topic. There were rumors flying around that she returned to her family while others said she disappeared completely. There was no way to back up said rumors, but still, despite everything, Anberlin had to admit that she didn't want an harm to befall Tomoe. After all, they were both normal girls given a situation and it was up to them (and Fate) to determine where their paths would lead. _My path . . . just happened to lead back to Garderobe_, Anberlin thought.

Anberlin's pensive look wasn't lost on Shizuru or Natsuki and they both exchanged glances. Something was indeed bothering her.

"Annie," Shizuru said gently, "what's the matter? You look troubled." She moved to take a step forward and touch her shoulder, but stopped when Natsuki cleared her throat. Right, boundaries.

Anberlin shook her head and put on her best mask, hoping to convince them that she was able to function. She had to make it through every day tasks now that she was on her own . . . but could she find the strength and the solace to do so? Anberlin scoffed at her own doubts. Of course she could. She had been on her own from the beginning and made it out of the clutches of the Hand (how else had she ended up in a cage beneath the basement of a building?) without anyone's help. If she could survive that then she definitely could survive domestic life at the Academy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured with a nod. "I was just . . . thinking about things. That's all."

Both adult women didn't seem too convinced, but they decided it was better to leave it alone. They had other matters to attend to than Anberlin's inner feelings. If she needed counseling then they could always send her to Maria (after all it was her job, but then again the gray-haired woman would probably have a tough time cracking Anberlin's hardened shell) or some other staff member to help her deal with her problems.

"Alright then," Natsuki said, "if nothing's bothering you we shall proceed to do things as planned. Anberlin, when we get inside, gather whatever you have and change into your uniform. After that, feel free to head to class."

Anberlin gave a half-hearted nod. She already knew she wouldn't like the feeling of packing up her things and moving out. Though she should have felt rather stupid, it wasn't as if she were moving far away! However, whether it was half a mile or a thousand, the effect was the same and it made her heart ache. "Yes, ma'am."

When they strode through the doors of the office, it was just as they left it. Everything was in its appointed place and there wasn't so much as a paper out of place.

Speaking of papers, a rather large pile of them had collected rather handsomely on Natsuki's desk, eager for her attention. The blunette sighed heavily and proceeded to walk up to her desk. This was the one thing she absolutely didn't want: a whole mountain of paper work that needed to be filled out. For an instant she thought about going back to Ares and taking another day off (God knows she needed the rest) but if she neglected it then it would only get worse. Might as well tackle what she could now than leave it alone and regret it later.

She slumped back in her black leather chair and pinched the spot between her brows. "Honestly, I can't ease back into work?" she muttered irritably more to herself than rather anyone else. She glanced up to watch Anberlin gather up what few items she possessed in a small pile then take up her uniform and head towards the back room to change. "As if I don't have enough to worry about . . ."

Shizuru could only smile at her. "I think this would be rather good for you," she said upon setting her belongings down (she would put them away later) and moving to fashion some tea for her lover. "There's nothing wrong with a little hard work."

"But it just seems that I've been working a little too hard lately," Natsuki replied as she rested a cheek against her knuckles. She picked up the first paper in the pile and skimmed through it, not particularly interested. She placed it back down on the desk. "All of these are entrance applications. Geez, you'd think that people would wait until _after_ the Pearl class graduated before sending me these."

"Can you blame them?" Shizuru asked as the tea leaves brewed. "This _is_ the best and only Otome School in the world. Not to mention becoming a Meister is the highest honor any girl can receive."

"Still, it's not enough to simply want that honor," Natsuki insisted as she pushed the stack of applications aside. She laced her fingers in front of her in deep thought. "There has to be a legitimate reason behind that entrance, like for the good of one's country or simply the desire to help others. Without a strong reason like that then it's just not worth entering. Being an Otome just isn't about power, everyone should know that." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "And the fact that they don't just irks me."

Shizuru placed two small glasses on the coffee table and poured the ready tea in equal amounts. She filled one with a dash of honey and placed it on Natsuki's desk. Natsuki nodded her thanks and took a sip. Mm, it was perfect as always.

The Amethyst Otome, noticing that they were alone, decided to venture upon what Natsuki had just said. "Then what would be your reasoning behind letting Anberlin join?" she asked and Natsuki removed the glass from her lips to stare up at her partner.

"What do you mean?" the Ice Crystal Headmistress asked, her brow scrunching in that cute yet wrinkle-inducing way.

"Well when you first met her, her reason for joining was to replace you as Headmistress," Shizuru reminded, her voice calm and casual as if she were discussing every day things. "I wouldn't qualify that as one of those 'legitimate' reasons."

Natsuki, in turn, picked up her tea again and took another sip with a shrug. "Her proposal interested me," she claimed. "No one had ever dared to say that upfront, or at all for that matter. She was the first one to have the gull to do so. I wanted to see whether she could do it not."

Shizuru raised a slender eyebrow. "That seems like a pretty weak reason to me, to allow someone in just because she said she'd replace you. It takes more than a few words to acquire the position, Natsuki, you know that."

Once more, Natsuki shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Shizuru softened and moved to stand closer to Natsuki, one of her charming smiles gracing her already perfect face. "Natsuki, you know you can be honest with me. Why exactly did you let Anberlin in?"

Now it was Natsuki's turn to raise an eyebrow, though it was in irritation. "I already told you, because I was interested in whether her bravado proved true or not." Her expression changed and she stared at an interesting spot on her desk. "Though when we found out about the Demon's Curse Garnet that reason changed . . . it became a need to hide her away, like a secret weapon no one should know about."

The tawny woman frowned. She didn't appreciate Anberlin being compared to a weapon. She wasn't anything like a weapon of war, she didn't kill and if she hurt someone then she would either apologize or try to make it better. No, she wasn't like a weapon at all. "A secret weapon . . . Are you worried that she might give in to the GEM?"

The hands laced in front of Natsuki's lips tightened and her beautiful eyes narrowed. "She hasn't shown any signs of possession since we battled and I think we can consider ourselves lucky that nothing has happened since then, but . . . the apprehension is still there and that's for me id the worst part . . . not knowing if one day she will snap and fall completely under the influence of the GEM."

Shizuru smiled. "You're worried about her." It wasn't a question and her smile only widened as Natsuki adopted a skeptical look, her raised eyebrow arching even more. "You know you can be honest with me."

"I'm not worried about her," the emerald beauty replied hastily, almost too hastily. "I'm worried about what she might do to Garderobe should she fall under possession. You saw what she almost did to me, what id she turns around and does the same thing to someone else? There would be no way to control her."

Shizuru looked crestfallen as she heard Natsuki's defense, rapidly coming up with her own. "It sounds to me as if you don't care what happens to her." She moved to stand in front of her so that they made eye contact.

"I don't." Natsuki averted her eyes.

"Stop lying."

The Headmistress glanced up again and stared into Shizuru's crimson eyes. She had looked into those eyes many times throughout the years and they had always been filled with love and loyalty, but now they were cold and serious and didn't fit Shizuru's character at all. Natsuki immediately didn't like it.

"You told me in Aries that you were worried about her," Shizuru reminded. "That night before she raced Tomoe, you were concerned because you almost let her drown, that you almost gave up on her. You were afraid you might lose her . . . because she's so much like you." Her gaze softened and she cupped Natsuki's cheek. "Natsuki, if you like her then that's okay. Just admit it to yourself instead of shoving out all of these excuses."

Natsuki frowned, staring back into Shizuru's eyes. "And what about you? Would you admit it to yourself that you like her?"

"I already have," the tawny woman replied, removing her hand and standing straight. "Ever since I found her, actually. I understand that there have been others just like her, but then again how many of them have been in the clutches of the Black Hand? I'm not saying I love her, I am saying that I want to protect her."

"So your sympathy for her is out of pity," Natsuki surmised. "You feel sorry for her."

"Yes and no," Shizuru shrugged. "I do pity her, and that I believe she is a confused, lost child, but what I saw during the Survival Hike was a young woman who can very much take care of herself and others who need it. If I wanted to leave her alone, then I would have done so."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. "So why didn't you?" she asked, taking the final drink from her tea.

Shizuru's answer was instantaneous. "Because I care about her . . . and I know you do too." When Natsuki turned in her chair towards the windows, Shizuru sighed softly and walked over to meet her eyes. "Why the sudden change? You know you do, you admitted it before."

"Because then it would be inappropriate," Natsuki determined with an edge in her voice. "We're her teachers, Shizuru, not her parents. We crossed the line when we brought her to celebrate my birthday. Since that wasn't geared towards her becoming an Otome and it was personal, it isn't allowed. That was mistake bringing her there, and one I won't make again."

"Once again, you're making excuses," Shizuru said with a small sigh. Her alluring crimson eyes met shimmering emerald and she smiled an enchanting smile that made Natsuki's defenses lower a small bit. "Everything that has happened up until now can be explained simply with her apprenticeship. Taking her to your home could very well have been an educational political fieldtrip."

Natsuki scoffed. That was Shizuru's defense? Weak. "But it wasn't. It was for my birthday, nothing educational about it."

"Still, were there not influential political figures there?" Shizuru asked as she arched an eyebrow. Just like the chess game with Anberlin, she was already two moves ahead of Natsuki.

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, thinking things over. "Well . . ."

"And was she not talking to said political leaders?" the tawny woman asked again. "Namely your mother, Yukino, and Haruka?"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. Okay, now she could easily counter that one. "She wasn't talking to them about politics, they were getting to know each other personally. How is that 'politically educational'?"

"No one else has to know what they were talking about," Shizuru said. Her grin didn't waver as she sauntered over to stand beside her woman. Before Natsuki could ask what she was doing, Shizuru coiled her arms around Natsuki's neck and held her close. Her lips parted by her ear and she watched it turn bright red. "And besides, it's not like we were in any . . . position to hear what they were talking about." She giggled as Natsuki stammered, a heavy blush taking position on her face. Shizuru absolutely loved it when Natsuki acted so shy like this, it was adorable! She kissed her cheek softly, feeling the warmth of Natsuki's skin against her lips, and squeezed her. "So, with that taken care of, mind telling me the real reason why you set these boundaries?"

Natsuki pouted and looked away, trying to ignore how Shizuru was draping herself over her. She was so distracting and when they were this close, Natsuki could smell that intoxicating scent of hers and her mind would go blank. Why oh why was this woman so irresistible?

"There is no other reason," Natsuki said, determined to stick with her pervious explanation. "It isn't right for students and teachers to have such intimate relationships, even if they're not romantic. I mean, you've heard the stories, people lose their jobs over things like this."

Shizuru blinked. This wasn't the answer she was expecting. "So this is all about your job?" Well, I guess she could understand. Garderobe was their livelihoods and if they made a mistake like that then the school's name would be tainted. Not to mention what would happen to them if they were fired under those circumstances.

Natsuki nodded. "Yes. Our lives are invested in this school. I'm sorry but I can't allow Anberlin or anyone jeopardize that."

Their conversation came to a halt as the door to the back room opened and Anberlin stepped out. Her casual jeans and tee shirt were folded over her arm while her uniform was smoothed out over her body. Her attitude hadn't improved much and she hardly stole a glance at Natsuki and Shizuru as she added the clothes to her small pile of belongings on the couch.

Shizuru sighed softly, her warm breath tickling the skin of Natsuki's neck. "See? This is what your boundaries do," she murmured so only Natsuki could hear.

"Shh," Natsuki hissed roughly, in case Anberlin might have heard her. "This is necessary, remember that."

Nonetheless, this was clearly having an effect on the girl and Natsuki sighed. She couldn't have Anberlin moping around like this all the time, not if she expected anything to get done.

And in any case if she was going to set boundaries, then all of them should know what they are rather than guessing.

And in any case if she was going to set boundaries, then all of them should know what they are rather than guessing.

"Anberlin, can you come here for a moment?" Natsuki asked as she gently nudged Shizuru off of her. She missed the warmth of the other woman on her arm, but now was a time for seriousness . . . and they would have time for affection later.

Anberlin looked up rather blankly, stoically in fact, and trudged over to Natsuki's desk as if she were carrying a great weight upon her shoulders. She made no remarks when she arrived and stared deep into Natsuki's emerald orbs. Shizuru watched her carefully, but Anberlin paid no attention. She was only focused on Natsuki and what she might have to say, though Anberlin doubted that it was an apology.

"Yes?" she asked, though made no venture to say anything beyond that. She honestly wasn't that interested in hearing what Natsuki had to say, but she decided to humor her (as she wasn't too thrilled about getting to class and she would rather spend most of her time in the office rather than around a bunch of kids she didn't know).

Natsuki leaned forward in her seat and laced her fingers together in front of her. "I've noticed you're not really acting like yourself today and I can't help but wonder if it's because of the new rules I've set down." She didn't miss how expertly Anberlin threw up a wall to hide her emotions. This girl was certainly good at hiding beneath her shell.

Anberlin, on the other hand, couldn't have looked more stoic. She should have known better than to be so obvious about her mood change, it probably would have prevented this entire conversation. "I'm not upset," she stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shizuru shook her head. Anberlin wasn't a very good liar, no wonder she couldn't keep her vow to Alyssa a secret. _She has to be careful or else her honesty will get her killed one day_. Not that Shizuru was saying it was okay to lie, but under certain circumstances it was necessary.

Natsuki, on the other hand, simply sighed. She was in no mood to deal with Anberlin's attitude or the fact that she was openly lying to her. Natsuki would have to keep a close eye on that lest it become a habit and she couldn't trust Anberlin with anything. "Be that as it may, I think it's only fair for everyone to know what is and isn't acceptable between students and teachers."

Anberlin rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her hands resting on her hips. Great, now she had to follow even more rules? Why didn't Natsuki just dish out a 100-feet restraining order and call it a day? She already knew to stay away from them so why did she have to make it even more complicated? She stared back at the Headmistress with her one good eye and waited for the new regulations.

"First off, you must know that that little trip we took to Aries was a one time thing," Natsuki stated bluntly. She wasn't going to sugar-coat anything if she could help it; she wasn't Shizuru. "It will not happen again."

Anberlin inwardly winced. So she would never see Saeko, Yukino or Haruka again? They were really nice people (though Haruka was a real pain in the butt) and Anberlin thought they hit it off really well. Heck she would even be glad to see Miyu and Alyssa again if she had the chance, despite the blonde girl's intense desire to blow her off the face of the plant. They could still be potential allies if Anberlin worked on them a little bit. Way to go Natsuki for shoving even more people away from her.

"However . . ." Natsuki's serious, icy expression melted just a little bit and Anberlin took that into consideration. Maybe she wouldn't have to keep her distance that much after all. "That doesn't mean you still can't talk with us about your problems. Shizuru and I are still your teachers, but we are also your counselors and masters. Since you are my apprentice you are my responsibility, and as such I need to know what bothers you."

Anberlin's face seemed to light up just a little. She wouldn't have to keep her distance as much as she thought and that was a great relief. She flashed a small smile to Shizuru, who smiled and winked back, and even dared to give on to Natsuki. The Headmistress didn't let her expression betray her emotions, but the emotion in her eyes said that she would have smiled back if she allowed herself to. Anberlin nodded to Natsuki. "Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Though there are still rules you have to follow," Natsuki said before she gave her welcome. "First off, no physical affection. A hand on the shoulder is fine, but no hugs and absolutely no kisses." She glanced pointedly at Shizuru who in turn smiled back as if the rule didn't bother her. If Natsuki clearly meant to enforce it, then Shizuru would have been fired a _long_ time ago. "That applies to everyone."

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. "So I can't even hug another student?" Though what were the chances of that? Everyone practically hated her guts, with Irina and Nao being the only exceptions. Speaking of Nao, Anberlin hadn't seen the redhead in days, not since the Survival Race anyways. She wondered how she was doing and decided that she would go looking for her later.

"Let me rephrase that: no hugging or kissing a _staff member_, myself and Shizuru included," Natsuki clarified. "If you are caught then mark my words; there will be hell to pay. Understand?"

Anberlin, unfazed by the threat, nodded. "I get you, but what if I need comfort, could I hug you then?" Not that she would really be hugging Natsuki, the blunette would sooner claw out her eyes than have that happen. And when it came to kissing, well, she didn't plan on locking lips with any of her teachers. She just didn't roll like that.

"If it's comfort then that's fine," Natsuki said. She took a glance from Shizuru to Anberlin then back, arching a slender brow purposefully. "Just don't over do it."

Anberlin nodded then thought of other situations in which she could get physical affection, just to push Natsuki's buttons because it was absolutely hilarious when Natsuki was pissed off. "Okay, now what if I was stabbed or something and bleeding on the ground, would you hug me then?"

Natsuki raised her brow further in a 'seriously' look, but she nodded. "Yes, yes, that's fine too. Though I hope medical attention would be applied to your wound before hugs were given out."

Anberlin nodded again. "Alright, sounds fair, but what if –?"

"Will you stop?" Natsuki roared, standing up to loom over her charge and Anberlin took a step back, though a childish grin was smeared on her face, as if she wasn't taking her seriously. _I'll wipe that smirk off her mouth if it's the last ting I do_, Natsuki promised. "There shall be no casual physical affection, only when you really need it. Does that answer all of your scenarios?" Natsuki hoped it did otherwise she would smack her. Why did Anberlin have to be so annoying?

The girl nodded, that smile never wavering from her face. "Yeah, it does. Thanks. Nice talking with you, Headmistress. Ms. Viola." She turned as if the leave, but stopped as if a thought had struck her. The air about her changed into that gloomy one she had been carrying before and Shizuru involuntarily shivered.

"Hey, about Tomoe's old room . . . can you put me in another one? Please?" when she looked back, her eye was pleading, begging almost and both teachers were taken aback.

"Why? You haven't even been to it yet," Natsuki said.

"I know, but . . . I just don't feel right having it, you know?" Anberlin hoped Natsuki knew what she was saying, she'd hate to have to explain all of her fears and anxieties like this.

"I'm sorry but we have no choice but to put you in her old room," Natsuki said adamantly. "There is no room besides that, this school is filled to maximum capacity."

Anberlin sighed softly. It was a long shot, but she needed to try anyways. "Alright, what room is it?"

"Room 27. You may got to class now and when you come back to perform your apprenticeship you may gather your things and then move in. Try not to worry yourself too much, if you want to become Headmistress one day. Sacrifice and tough decisions come with the job, remember that."

Anberlin nodded and suddenly she began rethinking why she wanted to become Headmistress in the first place. Was she serious about it or did she just say that to teach Natsuki a thing or two? She didn't know anymore. "Alright, thanks. I guess I'll see you later." With that she gave a small wave and passed through the doors into the hall.

Once she was gone, Natsuki was able to breathe a sigh of relief. That had gone better than she had expected. Perhaps she was finally getting a handle on Anberlin after all. _Took me long enough._

Shizuru seemed a little impressed, though she had a feeling she would be breaking all of the new rules Natsuki had laid down. Still, she had to give her woman props for taking charge like that. It reminded Shizuru of one of the reasons why she fell in love with her in the first place. "I think that went rather well."

Natsuki nodded and leaned back into her seat, a smug smile on her lips as she crossed one leg over the other. After so many days she finally put a muzzle on Anberlin's stubborn pride and Natsuki felt rather good about it. "Yes it did, though how long will it take for it to stick?" Her musings were interrupted when Shizuru moved to hold her neck again and nuzzled her hair, breathing in its scent.

Shizuru hummed softly as she held Natsuki close he moved to whisper in her ear, "Natsuki would make a good parent." Shizuru didn't know whether to say mother or father to describe Natsuki, as they were both women and Shizuru was certain that if it were possible for them to have children then she would be the one carrying it. Still, she didn't know how Natsuki would feel being tagged as the father so she went with the general parent.

Natsuki blinked, a small blush creeping onto her features. "Really?" She didn't think so, she seemed too harsh to be a parent. She would probably be the punisher of the child and that wouldn't be good for it. "I don't think I would." She leaned into Shizuru's warm embrace.

"If you were as kind to the child as you are to me, then yes you would," Shizuru assured. A small smirk crossed her lips and she decided to take her teasing just a little bit further, just to see the kind of cute reaction would make. "Though when you get me pregnant you have to take responsibility."

Natsuki completely blanked and then turned chili pepper red all in one swift movement. She whirled around in her seat to stare up into Shizuru's giggling face, completely stunned by the statement. It wasn't as if she could get her pregnant, but still just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine and that's when Natsuki officially thought: no babies, _ever_. "Shizuru!"

* * *

><p>The day couldn't have been more troubling for Anberlin. From the minute she arrived into her homeroom there had been nothing but constant murmurs and whispers, all of which were geared towards her. Word had spread that she had been to the Aries capital and needless to say most (if not all) of the students were envious.<p>

Anberlin rolled her eye as she strode over to her seat and slumped down, tightening her hand into a fist. What did they think she did over there; have an affair with both the Headmistress and Shizuru? Right, that would fall under the 'inappropriate' category and not to mention it is against the law.

She plopped her head down on the desk and sighed. It would be some time before class actually started which meant that for the next five minutes or so she was a prime target for more harassment.

Turning her head, Anberlin looked out the window and saw her reflection, noticing that her bangs were brushed out of her eyes. She pulled them down over her scarred eye again to hide it; she didn't want anyone to know her secret. She didn't trust them with that kind of information.

She closed her open eye and heaved another breath. Even though she still could talk freely to Natsuki and Shizuru, she didn't like being so distant from them. She didn't like being alienated emotionally, now that she got the chance to form bonds with them. It ruined her whole day, and unfortunately it was about to get even worse.

"Hey Anberlin," Neva Selley called from just behind her and the one-eyed girl growled.

Neva Selley was a Coral class like Anberlin, but one of Tomoe's lackeys. Directly from Florince, she was a prissy, pompous girl of fifteen who held the world under her thumb. Everyone around her she seemed to be under a microscope and on the slight chance that she didn't find anything wrong with you, she'd still treat you like dirt. She was one of those urchins who thrived on the empty praise of man and the envy of others. She could hardly stand it when she wasn't the center of attention. Perhaps that's what made her and Tomoe a good pair, they fed off each other like the parasites they were just to boost their own egos. And she was the last person Anberlin wanted to deal with at the moment.

_Uh- uh, I'm not turning around,_ she thought to herself. She pretended to not hear her and snuggled further into the hard wood of the desk.

Neva, to say the least, wasn't happy about being ignored and growled, balling her hand into a fist. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

_ As if I care_, Anberlin thought with a half-hearted snort. She knew that if she wanted to she would pound Neva right then and there, but she had promised Natsuki that she would be on her best behavior and she wasn't going to go back on it.

Once was enough to tick her off, but now that she was ignored a second time Neva was pissed. If Anberlin had the nerve to ignore her and get away with it, then everyone would do it too and where would that leave Neva? All of her social power would be gone and she'd just be another face in the crowd. No, Anberlin's obscene rudeness wouldn't be tolerated and she strode over to grasp the Anberlin's shoulder roughly.

"Hey! I said I was talking to you!" she screamed as she roughly shoved her from her seat. She watched with a smirk as Anberlin barely caught herself before she skimmed her knee on the ground. "Who knew you were so clumsy, considering you cheated your way back into the school."

More hushed murmurs erupted throughout the class and Anberlin frowned, narrowing her one eye dangerously. She could feel her anger and resentment begin to rise, but she forced it down. There was no way she would fall to the GEM right here in front of everyone. No, she would keep herself in check for as long as she could.

"I didn't cheat," Anberlin said in a level voice. "I simply did my best . . . and you should be grateful I even decided to save Tomoe, otherwise I would have won by a landslide."

The mere mention of Tomoe made Neva's blood boil. Since she was gone, she had been edgier than normal, probably lost without Tomoe and she should be, the girl was practically her security blanket. And since they had been so close, it was only natural for Neva to blame Anberlin for Tomoe's leaving of Garderobe.

"So you admit that you would have let her die," Neva said bitterly as she eyed Anberlin warily. She almost seemed to circle her, like a lion inspecting its prey. "You murderer."

Anberlin raised an eyebrow and kept Neva in her field of vision. She wasn't going to be caught off guard. "How could I be a murderer if Tomoe is still alive?" Then again she didn't know that for sure, as no one had seen Tomoe in days. "I'm not her killer, I'm her savior."

"More like betrayer," Neva spat as she came to a halt in front of Anberlin. She stood about a fraction of an inch taller but their eyes were still in contact, burning into one another with an intensely heated passion that it would take the flame of a thousand suns to match it. "You knew she deserved to be in this Academy more than you. If you wanted to be her savior then you should have let her win."

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. "She didn't deserve a dime and I sure as ever wasn't going to let her overpower me. I left everything up to Fate and it just so happened that my will was stronger than hers. She is a bully and a complete narcissist and if you think she deserved to be here then you're a fool."

She was cut off by a harsh smack to the face and she growled again. Her fists were so tense that the points of her nails dug into her palm. A few drops of blood slipped out and spattered the floor next to her foot. The anger was rising again at full force and Anberlin could feel herself slipping into semi-consciousness. It took all of her willpower to fight it down and keep her cool. _Breathe, just breathe. It's cool, you've had worse . . . but once this is over she's _so_ dead! _

Neva frowned hard at her, balling her hand into a fist at her side. "How dare you say that about Tomoe? You're only saying that because you're the true evil one and you made her lose just so you could get in good with the Headmistress and Big Sister Shizuru. Well guess what, they don't like you. The only reason they're being so nice to is because they feel sorry for you, but you're not even worth a second of their time. They're just playing you for a fool and if you think different then you're an even bigger oaf then everyone thought."

She reached out and grasped Anberlin's collar in one hand and pulled her closer, raising a fist so that she could pound it into that pretty little face of Anberlin's. "You said that Fate led you back to Garderobe, but in reality it led you to your death!"

Her fist descended at a fast pace and came within centimeters of bashing into Anberlin's cheek . . . but was stopped when a strong hand gripped her wrist and held it at bay. All heads turned to see who had intervened in the fight and immediately many of those faces brightened.

"Hey, now, you know Otome aren't supposed to fight one another," Chie Hallard said as she pushed the two girls apart forcefully, pinning Anberlin against the window and Neva against the desk. She glanced at both girls in turn. "What's all this about?"

Neva was the first one to jump at the opportunity to explain, pulling on a fake mask of innocence to seem more appealing, a trick she learned from Tomoe. "It was her," she cried, pointing to Anberlin. "she was insulting Tomoe and I told her to stop, but she kept doing it. She was about to attack me if I hadn't jumped on her to defend myself." She gazed up at Chie pleadingly. "That's all it was, Big Sister Chie, self-defense."

Chie regarded Neva's story with mild interest, giving the lying girl the benefit of the doubt that she actually considered it to be true. "Hm, is that so." She then glanced to Anberlin and was immediately caught off guard when her eye faded from a sparkling crimson to a cool burning sulfur. She would have to explain that later. "And you? What's your side of the story?"

Anberlin didn't keep her eye away from Chie the whole time. She wanted someone to know that she wasn't a liar and a deceiver like everyone thought. She just wanted someone to be on her side for once.

"The truth," Anberlin said in a clear voice, never breaking contact with Chie's hypnotic brown eyes.

Chie's brows immediately shot up in surprise and there were even a few gasps and murmurs from kids in the class that had stayed to watch the fight. A smile crept upon the visiting Otome's lips and she nodded. "Well played, and you're right. Your story is the truth and I know what I've seen." She glanced at Neva. "You've lied to an Otome and falsely accused a classmate of bodily harm. I think some time in the holding cell will be good for you."

Chie glanced up as Yukariko walked into the class. "Ah, Ms. Yukariko. Can you please inform Ms. Maria that there has been some bullying going on and that the culprit should be punished?" She shoved Neva towards Yukariko and gave the girl a foul glance. Neva just stared back in shock.

Yukariko caught Neva in her arms and stared back at Chie. She hadn't expected to see her old student again, but nodded anyways. "Yes, but I have to teach a class . . ."

"Don't worry," Chie assured. "I'll hold down the fort until you come back." She flashed Yukariko a smile as the teacher led Neva away. "Thank you."

"This isn't over!" Neva barked as she was pushed into the hall. "You'll pay for insulting Tomoe like that! Mark my words, Anberlin, you're going to get yours!"

Anberlin rolled her eye and huffed. "Like I never heard that before but next time I won't be so nice!"

"Hey," Chie snapped, holding Anberlin back with an arm. "If you threaten her again I might send you down to the holding cell so that you can make up."

Anberlin pursed her lips and nodded. "No thank you, but thanks for saving my butt. I owe you one."

Chie nodded. "No problem. I couldn't let someone be picked on like that."

Anberlin frowned. "FYI, I would have mopped the floor with her behind but I've already caused enough trouble." She shook her head again, realizing that they hadn't made formal introductions. "Sorry." She held out a hand. "Anberlin."

Chie took her hand and shook it. "Chie Hallard. I graduated from this Academy not too long ago. Nice to meet you, Anberlin."

Anberlin nodded an removed her hand. "You too, so if you graduated then what're you doing here?"

"Oh just visiting," Chie said with a casual wave of her hand. "I had nothing better to do today so I wanted to pop in and see how my old stomping grounds were. And apparently this year's Trias aren't doing too good of a job keeping out bullies."

Anberlin blinked. "Trias?" She had never heard of them before, but then again she had to learn most of what she knew about the school on her own. No on had bothered to tell her anything.

"Yeah, the top ranking Pearl students," Chie informed. "I was a Trias along with Shiho, Akane and Nao. It's the Trias's job to keep the peace around campus as well as help the students with what they need."

"I see. It looks like you're still acting like a Trias, considering how you saved me," Anberlin commented. She touched her cheek and winced as icy pain spread over her face. "Ow . . ."

Chie took a step forward and grasped Anberlin's chin between her thumb and forefinger. She didn't miss how some of the girls in the room swooned and wished they were the ones Chie was giving attention to. It never ceased to amazed Chie how popular she still was. "Let me see." She tilted her head to the side and hummed. "It doesn't look too bad, but I can see a handprint. She got you pretty good, but you'll survive."

"I should think so," Anberlin said as she lifted her head out of Chie's grasp and rubbed her afflicted cheek again. The pain had subsided some and the redness was beginning to disappear. "I've had worse."

"Well, we all have," Chie replied. She turned at the sound of Yukariko coming into the room and called the class to attention. She turned back to Anberlin and nodded. "Well, I think it's about time for me to go. It was nice meeting you, Anberlin, and if anyone gives you any trouble come find me. I'll take care of them for you." She reached out a fist to her. "After all, we misfits gotta stick together, right?"

Anberlin blinked. She didn't really appreciate being called a misfit, but it was better than the other names people had been called her. She felt grateful that she had managed to swing someone else onto her side and got that protection. It was just what she needed. Anberlin nodded, a half-smile adorning her face as she met Chie's fist with her own. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Anberlin hardly ran into any problems at all. Wherever she went Chie happened to be nearby watching her position. Some people might have called that stalking, but to Anberlin it was a comfort to know that someone was looking out for her. No one approached her for the rest of the day and in some cases people even complimented her, saying how lucky she was to be in good favor with Chie.<p>

That was one thing Anberlin never thought to happen: kindness. She thought all of the girls at the school (with the exception of Nao and Irina) were stuck up and snotty, but those few who showed her heart were good in her book. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to have one of the former Trias around, it definitely gave her favor among the student body. She wore a rare, happy smile all through classes and even when she arrived at the office to perform her apprenticeship.

Natsuki and Shizuru noticed how good of a mood Anberlin had been in and with such energy she performed all of her tasks. There was a certain spring in her step that hadn't been there before, but the two women weren't complaining. Anberlin was able to complete all of her work and then some, she even had some time to spare! It was unbelievable and Shizuru had to comment on it.

"You're in an awfully good mood," she said as Anberlin took a seat beside her on the couch. Shizuru offered her some leftover tea and Anberlin took it gratefully and with a thank you. "What happened today that was so good?"

Anberlin reclined back on the couch and heaved a sigh. She couldn't remember being so happy, ever, not even at the beach in Aries. It gave her a light feeling in her heart that consumed her whole being from the inside out and she loved it. It was like an emotional high she didn't want to come down from and she would do anything to make it last.

"Oh you know," Anberlin said casually, as if her joy was another every day occurrence, "just made a new friend and had a good day." She took a sip from the tea and set it down again, smiling. "Nothing too special."

* * *

><p>Down below in the gardens, Chie rested with her back against the supports of climbing ivy with her arms crossed over her chest. Not too far away, Irina sat on a bench, looking more than a little nervous. Chie reached behind her at one of the many flowers growing along the ivy and picked a pretty blue on and giving it a sniff. It smelled lovely.<p>

"You know that I already have a special lady, right?" Chie said in a teasing tone as she eyed Irina. "So I guess you didn't ask me out here on a date."

Irina shook her head. Everyone knew that Chie was in a relationship with Aoi, Mashiro's maid, and therefore had no desire to look at anyone else. However, Chie was known to flirt on the occasion, but her loyalty always was with Aoi. "No, I didn't come out because of you." She tensed and stood up, her eyes shining with please. "I need your advice: how do you make sure someone likes you?"

This completely caught Chie off guard. From her time in school, she had always known Irina to be so obsessed with technology that she didn't seem interested in love. Chie raised an eyebrow and held the flower close to so that she peeked over it charmingly. "Ooh, love interest huh? Who is it?"

Irina bit her lip and looked away, blushing. She didn't want to tell so soon, especially since it was an underclassman. She had to keep it a secret from Chie until she knew for certain her love interest liked her too. "Well, I can't tell you just yet, but I want to know what to do to know if . . . this person likes me too."

Chie raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. She didn't like being kept in the dark about details, especially if her help was involved. "No secrets or else I won't give you my help. I need to know everything about this person if I'm going to give you my prescription." She gave Irina a pointed look. "Let's start off with the gender of the person. Is it a boy or a girl?"

Irina fiddled with her fingers as she avoided Chie's gaze. She was never comfortable admitting her sexuality, but if she was going to pursue this relationship then she would have to get used to it. " . . . A girl . . ."

Chie nodded and she seemed to relax. Women were her specialty, and she should know – she turned down dozens every day. "Oh it's just a girl. Well I hope she's single because I don't do breakups."

Irina nodded. "Yeah, she is. I mean, I haven't seen anyone around her like that. You see, she's not the most popular person and in fact most of the girls beat on her, but . . . she's not really that bad. Sure she's a little rough around the edges, but inside I'm sure she has a sweet naughty center."

Once more Chie raised a brow. She seemed like it? Just how much did Irina know about this girl? "Okay, you're obviously love struck, but I can work with that. Have you met her before?"

Irina nodded, thinking back to when she and Anberlin had their encounter in the tent. "Yeah, during the Survival Hike. She was almost drowned and the Headmistress saved her and that's when I met her. Though she did pin me against the wall and insulted me." She blushed deeply and bit her lip, feeling a nosebleed coming on. "And I saw her naked . . ."

Instantly Chie burst into laughter, much to Irina's embarrassment. She held her sides as she struggled to regain her composure enough to speak. "You got her in bed the first time you met her? Geez, then what do you need my help for? It seems like you're off to a good start."

"No!" Irina cried as she gaped at her superior. "I didn't sleep with her. Her clothes were drying and she was, well, naked under the blankets and when she pinned me to the wall I kind of . . . saw her . . ." She should really have stopped saying this, she was growing more embarrassed the more the words poured from her mouth.

A smirk crossed Chie's lips. "Is she hot?" It was a stupid question with how much Irina was blushing, but she had to ask. She might just take a run at her crush just for the heck of it.

The question shocked Irina and she blushed even deeper than before, so much so that her face was almost purple. She really didn't want to think of Anberlin as a piece of meat and decided to keep the girl's dignity intact. "She's pretty, yeah."

"Okay then," Chie nodded, images of amazingly hot women forming in her dirty mind. She had to reign in her fantasies and remind herself that she belonged to Aoi and that she was waiting for her soon. They had a date tonight, after all, and Chie was feeling lucky. "So what's her name?"

Irina looked up and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, glancing up to the Headmistress's office and sighing, knowing that Anberlin would be there performing whatever duties that happened to be appointed to her. "Anberlin," she said dreamily.

Suddenly Chie stopped and she blinked fast three times. Had she heard what she thought she heard? No, it couldn't be. "I'm sorry, can you say that again?" she asked as she twisted her pinkie in her ear. "I didn't catch that."

"Her name's Anberlin," Irina repeated, her blush not wavering. "She's a Coral here and –"

"I know who she is," Chie said, "but to just to make sure we're talking about the same Anberlin. Is she yay high with her bangs over her left eye? Got into a fight and has a handprint on her face? That Anberlin?"

"What?" Irina asked, her expression snapping from wonder to concern in a heartbeat. "She got into another fight? With who?" She knew Anberlin was a fighter, but it still got her to know that someone had hurt her crush.

"Oh some chick who was giving her a hard time," Chie said with a casual wave. "Don't worry, she's okay." She adopted a skeptical, if not amused, expression. "But seriously, Anberlin? Dude, you're out of her league!"

"I know she's a scrapper, but she's a good person," Irina defended. "I mean, she saved Tomoe from drowning in a pool of quicksand and she hated Tomoe. She has a good heart and wouldn't knowingly sacrifice anyone and I don't know what it is that draws me to her, but I plan to spend the rest of my school days finding out what it is. And that's why I need your help so that I can know for sure if we have any common interests so that we can . . . I don't know . . . date, maybe?"

Chie listened to her monologue with interest. Anberlin was certainly a scrapper and had no common interests with Irina, outside of becoming an Otome, but . . . if Irina was willing to have her heartbroken by that troublemaker girl then that was on her. All she was called out to do was give advice and she was going to fulfill that call. Besides, both girls looked like they could use a good laying anyways.

"You are flat out, out of your mind," Chie stated bluntly, but she smiled soon after. "That's good, but are you sure you want to hook up with Anberlin?"

Irina nodded vigorously. "Yes, absolutely sure."

Chie nodded again and tossed the blue flower towards Irina, who caught delicately in both hands. "Alright, then you have my services. I'll do all I can so that you and Anberlin end up together, though if something doesn't work out then you can't blame me."

Irina nodded and held the flower close. "Alright. Deal."

Chie Hallard: Date Doctor extraordinaire, get your love in your bed or your money back. Call now.

* * *

><p>When Anberlin went to sleep that night, she didn't expect to be in Tomoe's bed. The sheet practically smelled like the girl and it was absolutely revolting. In a way it was like she was sleeping with Tomoe and that was just not okay. She tossed and turned before finally sitting up and glancing across the room over to the sleeping form of her new roommate, Miyah Clochette.<p>

Miyah had been a lot nicer than most of the others had and received Anberlin warmly. She was a nice, meek girl with medium length brown hair and gorgeous amethyst eyes. She seemed a little afraid of Anberlin when they first met because she had heard some of the rumors about her around school, but Anberlin assured Miyah that she wasn't on her hit list.

They made brief conversation after that and it wasn't long until they went to bed (as when they met it was already well after dusk). Miyah went right to sleep, but Anberlin had trouble and now she sat up wondering how she was ever going to get comfortable in the room.

Anberlin swung her legs out of bed and stood up, shedding her pajamas and grabbing a pair of jeans and an old shirt. She needed to clear her head of a few things and get some of her energy out. Hopefully when she returned she wouldn't feel so anxious . . . and maybe she would change the sheets too. Slipping on her socks and shoes, she tiptoed towards the door and quietly pulled it open. Miyah turned in her sleep but didn't wake and Anberlin was grateful for it, she wasn't in any mood to answer questions, and she slipped out into the hall.

It was hot and still outside with hardly a soul in sight. The crescent moon hung above in the night sky while a collection of ominous clouds lingered not too far away. There had been a warning of thunderstorms and flash floods that night, so everyone had made sure to be indoors that night. Except Anberlin of course. She wasn't afraid of a little water.

She walked along the grounds with her hands shoved in her pockets, thinking about all that had happened up until now. She had been trapped in a fire, saved by an Otome, accepted into a top school, hunted by a devious cult, made enemies with student and friends with others. It had been turbulent and stressful, but that's what made it all worthwhile, she had come out on top and she was stronger for it, but there was always that time of weakness like now. She liked it when she was alone because then she would let all of the questions an emotions that she had been holding on to. She needed that release, but she couldn't bring herself to let loose and cry. She wanted to cry so badly, but the tears wouldn't come and her eye would stay dry. She swallowed hard and glanced up at the moon as if it held all the answers

"Why?" she murmured, feeling a strong warm wind rush through her hair. "Why can't a I cry? Why do I feel so sad, but I don't cry?" She put her head in her hands and heaved a huge sigh, filling her lungs with hot air until she couldn't hold anymore. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well if you need help crying, then I'd be more than happy to oblige," Tomoe's sinister voice echoed close behind her and Anberlin jumped. The green-haired girl was standing innocently behind her as if her presence was nothing at all and grinning sweetly, a little too sweetly. It made Anberlin's stomach do flips.

"What're you doing here?" Anberlin growled as she rose to her full height. She didn't want to deal with Tomoe right now, or anyone for that matter. She didn't want anyone to ruin her good mood.

"Can't I say one last goodbye to my school?" Tomoe asked as she began walking slow circles around Anberlin, much like Neva had done earlier that morning. This time, Anberlin was ready for a fight.

"Make it quick," Anberlin seethed as she watched her carefully. "I have half a mind to drag you up to the Headmistress and kick you out myself – literally. In fact, if you don't clear out in the next five seconds then I will personally throw you out and laugh as you fall flat on your behind."

"No wonder no one likes you, you're too hostile," Tomoe commented as she stopped her circular walk. "Maybe you should loosen up every once in a while . . . and let yourself feel those emotions you're trying so hard to bottle up."

Anberlin blinked and gazed at her fiercely. "So you heard that, huh? Some people might call that stalking."

"And others might call it concern." Suddenly her whole demeanor changed and a seriousness overpowered her. Anberlin took another step back and got into a defensive stance. "Unfortunately for you, I don't care about what happens to you. I cam to get rid of you once and for all and take back the future you stole from me."

A loud thunderclap roared above them as the clouds rolled in over the Academy, blocking out the moonlight and casting everything in perpetual darkness. The only light they had were from the sparse streetlights scattered around campus.

"I never stole it, I earned it," Anberlin retorted. She didn't want to have this conversation again. "We both were on equal ground when the race began and I just happened to come out on top. In fact, you owe me a thank you for saving your life."

Tomoe said nothing in return for that and she regarded Anberlin coldly with her steely gray eyes. Another gust of wind picked up and ruffled their hair, pushing the bangs out of Anberlin's eyes to revel her scarred up eye. Tomoe seemed to gain interest once she saw Anberlin's whole face and she fiddled with something behind her back. A lightning bolt passed over them, bathing everything in a brilliant white light, and soon after heavy rainfall began, quickly soaking both girls.

"Oh I'll thank you," Tomoe said before her demeanor completely changed and she raced towards Anberlin with a passion. "I'll thank you once you're dead!"

She wrapped her arms around Anberlin's hips and pushed her back. They both landed on the concrete ground with Tomoe on top of Anberlin and her hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing tightly. Anberlin held onto Tomoe's forearms in an effort to pull them away, but Tomoe held fast, forcing all of her weight down on Anberlin's chest. She smirked.

"I've waited for so long to do this," she said wickedly as Anberlin struggled for breath. Another flash of lightning illuminated Anberlin's face and Tomoe was able to see the look of shock and fright upon her face. She wished she had a camera to keep that face frozen for her forever. It was a glorious sight. "You strode right into the Academy and thought you could take away my popularity and my Big Sister Shizuru. You're not her favorite and you never will be – I won't allow it!" She pressed down a little harder on Anberlin's neck and the girl squeaked.

The light in Anberlin's eyes was fading slowly the more she struggled to breathe. She wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer if she allowed Tomoe to take her life. She needed to fight back somehow, whether it is just kicking her scratching. Suddenly she got an idea. It would mean that Tomoe would have more force on her neck, but Anberlin had to try if she was going to have any chance of survival. Even if it was just one more minute of life, that would be enough. Letting go of Tomoe's forearm, Anberlin drew back a fist and landed one right in the side of Tomoe's face, effectively knocking the girl off her.

As soon as Tomoe's hands left her neck, Anberlin felt liberated. A gasp of air slipped down her throat and into her starving lungs, putting new life in her body. Air had never before tasted so good in her whole life (not counting when Natsuki had performed CPR on her after she fished her out of the ocean) and Anberlin rolled onto her knees and coughed hard, holding her bruised throat.

Tomoe was not in a good mood when she got back to her feet. Anberlin knew how to punch and punch hard at that. It was wonder why Tomoe's cheek wasn't smashed to bits, though it did feel a little bruised. It was official now, she would kill her . . . and take what she came for . . . even if she had to go to the ends of the earth. When Anberlin got to her feet and began to run, Tomoe was ready for her. Standing, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small tin whistle and gave it a mighty blow. No sound came out but it was clearly having an effect as Anberlin cried out and dropped to the ground like s tone, screaming and clutching her scarred eye. Tomoe smirked and brought the whistle from her lips once she ran out of breath to watch Anberlin whimper as she recovered from the pain.

"What they told me was true," she said as she strode over to Anberlin. She didn't give her time to look up before kicking her harshly in the ribs and onto her back. With Anberlin panting up at her, obviously weakened from the whistle, Tomoe straddled her chest again and pinned Anberlin's arms down with her knees. Anberlin made no other move to stop her like last time as Tomoe produced a dagger from the waistband of her pants. She waved it under Anberlin's nose, taunting her. "Do you know what I'm going to do with this?"

Anberlin would have liked to made a smart answer, but she was too weakened to say anything. That screeching, powerful noise she had heard was the same one that the Black Hand used when they chased her into the river. If Tomoe was in possession of what they had used then, then it was a possibility that she had defected to the Hand, but for what reason she didn't know. Probably just for the chance to have Anberlin killed. And now that Tomoe had her arms pinned down and was sitting on her chest, it could definitely be a very real possibility.

When Anberlin didn't answer, Tomoe decided to do it for her. "I'm going to kill you," she said, as if it wasn't so obvious, "but before that I'm going to rip out that bloody cursed eye of yours. You've caused the Black Hand quite a bit of trouble and they've grown tired of you."

Anberlin's good eye widened. So Tomoe was in league with the Black Hand! Things just got a lot more dangerous.

"I won't let you," Anberlin mumbled, gaining her energy back. "You won't take it."

Tomoe snorted and pressed the edge of the dagger against Anberlin's bruised throat. She frowned when Anberlin didn't even so much as wince. "Fat chance. You may have gotten lucky the first time, but now the tables have turned. Your will will never compare to mine. Face it, I've won."

She pressed down further against Anberlin's arms, cutting off the circulation and tugging away her bangs to reveal her scarred eye.

"No," Anberlin protested weakly. She tried to move her body out from under Tomoe she that she could defend herself but to no avail. She was stuck.

"Give up, you've lost." Tomoe kept a firm grip on the dagger while her other hand laid over Anberlin's left eye, her fingers digging into the soft flesh to try to pry it open.

Panic swelled in Anberlin's heart the more Tomoe tried to work out her eye. If she took it then she would die and there would be no one to keep it away from the Hand. Total chaos would erupt, not to mention some other poor girl would fall victim to this curse . . . and Anberlin would end up like those caged girls she had seen in her dream. She would just be another victim.

_No . . . I refuse to go out like this. _Images of all of the people she had met flashed through her mind: Alyssa, Miyu, Saeko, Yohko, Haruka, Yukino Irina, Nao and most recently Chie . . . _They all tried to help me, most of the them, and became my friends. I can't let them down, not like this. _Suddenly memories of Natsuki and Shizuru zipped through her mind and raw emotion took control. She would definitely not go down while they were in her life. She wouldn't disappoint them if she could help it and she would do everything she could to stay alive to see them one more day!

"No, stop it," she said as Tomoe's fingers began to pry open her eyelid very slowly. The sensation of hot anger and resentment began to build in her chest and Anberlin was slowly relinquishing control. She didn't care what happened to Tomoe, she deserved whatever Death had in store for her. "Stop it!" Tomoe was so close in cracking open her and when she did, Anberlin would lose all control of her body. She just hoped Tomoe was prepared to give her a good fight.

Tomoe on the other hand was ignorant to Anberlin's cries. She had expected her to beg for her life at one point and boy did it feel great to hear. It gave her great power knowing that Anberlin was helpless beneath her and minutes from dying as slow and as painful a death as Tomoe could give her. _And once she's gone big Sister Shizuru will be mine again. I'll make up a story to get back into the Academy and then everything will be the way it's supposed to. _

"It's no use begging," she said as she cracked open Anberlin's eye ever so slightly. She could see the middle of the GEM wedged in her iris, just like Peter had said. One quick stab and it would be out and Anberlin would be dead. _It's almost over. Just two quick stabs and it'll all be okay._ "You were never supposed to exist. I'm doing the world a favor by killing you. Say goodbye Anberlin!" She raised the dagger high as her fingers pried open Anberlin's eye and brought the pointed weapon down in a shower of blood . . .

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, now you all know what happened to Tomoe. But now who is dead and who is still alive? I'm going to leave you all in suspense for a little bit before the next chapter. <strong>

**Lol, Chie is the now the Love Doctor. Move over Hitch, you have competition in town! **

**Also, a little quick close reading thing here: I've been using water an awful lot in this story, can anyone tell me why? If you give me a really good answer then I will personally write a bonus chapter of your choosing. Anything goes, be it a love story, angst, K, T, or even M. **

**In addition, notice how I haven't mentioned much about Anberlin's appearance. What do you all think she looks like? I want to know what you all see whenever I mention her. **

**Theme for this chapter: Toriko (Captive) by Shinra Etsuko **

Japanese Lyrics:

Kokoro o shibatteru genjitsu tozasarete  
>Hitori-kiri yumemiteta risou to hikikae ni<br>Kono te de yuganderu sekai o kowashite

Kinou made no shinjitsu nara mou kasunde yuku  
>Kagami ni utsuru kyokou wa sutete<br>Okashita tsumi to ai no tsugunai o

Hatenaku toozakaru gensou oikakete  
>Hitori-kiri himeta no wa kizu darake no chikai<p>

Yasuragi sae ima wa sutete  
>Tachimukau tsuyosa o senaka-awase no higeki to kigeki<br>Kurikaesareru mirai e no inori o

Itsuka wa kaeru basho shiroku kagayaki somaru  
>Kokoro azamuku ai no guuzou<br>Karamu omoi wa mitasarenu  
>Fukai nemuri kodou ikita akashi<br>Kousashite aa subete ga kawaru

English Lyrics

Imprisoned by the reality that is restraining my heart  
>All alone, in exchange for ideals that I dreamed of<br>I destroy the distorting world with my hands

If it's about the truths up to yesterday, they're already turning hazy  
>I throw away the fabrications reflected in the mirror<br>The committed sins and compensation of love

Chasing after the illusion that ceaselessly stays far away  
>All alone, what I kept secret was the vow covered in wounds<p>

Now I even throw tranquility away  
>And the strength to confront the back-to-back tragedy and comedy<br>Prayers for the future are made to repeat

The place that I'll return to someday is dyed white with brilliance  
>The portrait of love deceives my heart<br>As intertwining wishes remain unfulfilled  
>My deep slumber, my heartbeats, the proof of having lived<br>Intersect, ah, and everything changes


	11. The Pursuit of Happiness

**Woot! Chapter 11, alright! A little more bloody drama in this one too. **

**To Answer the water symbolism thing, since water is symbolic of life here is what all of the water means:**

**1. Drinking water in chapter 1: renewal of life since Anberlin was revived from the fire with the help of drinking water.**

**2. Polluted river in chapter 5: the garbage and crap floating around in Anberlin's life. **

**3. Stream during Survival Hike in chapter 6: a gentle flow, symbolizing momentary peace between her and Tomoe. **

**4. Ocean/drowning in chapter 6: turbulent life**

**5. Ocean beach day in chapter 7: calming, peaceful life. A moment's reprieve**

**6: Rain/Thunderstorm in chapter 10: misfortune to come**

**Do you think you all have it now? Yeah, I like close reading (shocking isn't it?) for English so I've gotten good at knowing what kind of symbols I put in this baby. **

**Anyways, thank you for listening to me ramble and on with the show~ XD**

* * *

><p>"It's no use begging," she said as she cracked open Anberlin's eye ever so slightly. She could see the middle of the GEM wedged in her iris, just like Peter had said. One quick stab and it would be out and Anberlin would be dead. <em>It's almost over. Just two quick stabs and it'll all be okay.<em> "You were never supposed to exist. I'm doing the world a favor by killing you. Say goodbye Anberlin!" She raised the dagger high as her fingers pried open Anberlin's eye and brought the pointed weapon down in a shower of blood . . . pouring from Tomoe's caught wrist.

Tomoe cried out and jerked her hand away, tearing off portions of her skin and leaping off Anberlin as if she had been burned. She cried hard and loud as she clutched her gushing wrist with the other hand in an effort to stop the bleeding. With pained eyes, Tomoe glanced up at Anberlin and growled, seeing the girl rise to her feet, the knife discarded off to the side. _How was she able to attack me? I had her pinned down! _

"How dare you!" Tomoe howled as she kept the pressure strong on her wrist. "You should have just let me kill you. It would have . . ." The words died in her throat as Anberlin glanced up at her and the cool burning sulfur of her eye had deepened to that dangerous sparkling red with the slit black pupil. A lightning bolt flashed throughout the sky, highlighting Anberlin's face and revealing her pulled back lips and sharpened canines. Tomoe took a step back, but hid her fear well. "So it's really true. This is the secret you've been hiding."

Anberlin growled harshly, her breath forming misty clouds in front of her face. Her body trembled as it tried to contain the growing rage, but unlike last time, she was awake for it. For some reason she didn't black out, but kept full consciousness as she peered through the red-tinged eyes of the demon. Maybe she was getting a better grasp on the whole possession thing than before and that was a good thing. Now she could be awake when she handed Tomoe's behind to her.

Anberlin rose to her full height from her crouched position and glared hard, using the pouring rainwater to slick back her bangs and reveal her GEM-embedded left eye. It glowed like an inferno in the darkness. "I'm done hiding," she growled, voice a little huskier than what it had originally been. "It's about time I stopped running and handled the problem."

Tomoe smirked and get into a fighting stance, keeping her eyes trained upon Anberlin. Even though she still was in possession of her GEM, she still lacked the authorization to utilize it. However, that wouldn't be a problem as long as she had the whistle with her. It was guaranteed to give her the upper hand.

"Alright then," she said. "Let's have a rematch from our first fight. I intend to pay you back for the bite mark you gave me, you little demon!"

Tomoe charged at full force and Anberlin acted quickly, meeting her in the middle. Both of their fists were raised to throw punches, and both were caught in the other's hands. A brief stalemate passed in which they each peered into one another's eyes before Tomoe reached out with her foot, wrapping it around Anberlin's ankle to trip her up. Tomoe jerked her ankle forward and pulled Anberlin's foot out from underneath her, but in her possessed form Anberlin was quick to recover. Flexing her powerful muscles, Anberlin recaptured her balance on the other foot and swung around her raised leg to smack Tomoe in the side of the head. The damage was instant and the green-haired girl was sent sprawling along the rain-washed walkway, a trail of blood dripping from her forehead.

The fight should have ended there, but Anberlin decided to take it a step further. Tomoe had caused her so much harm and that she couldn't ignore it, nor could she stand to let Tomoe go. This fight was officially kill or be killed and Anberlin had no plans to die just yet.

Striding towards the fallen Tomoe, Anberlin was there to see her rise to her knees and she landed a perfect blow to Tomoe's jaw, kicked her back down again. Anberlin rolled Tomoe over onto her back and grasped at her neck, putting her full weight upon her chest. Slowly, she began to squeeze and Anberlin took perverse pleasure in hearing Tomoe squeak beneath her.

"I won't let you kill me," Anberlin promised as she pressed down harder. Tomoe reached up with her arms to clasp either of Anberlin's forearms, digging her nails into the skin, but never drawing blood. Anberlin would heal before even the smallest drop slipped out thanks to her GEM. "You almost took everything from me . . . I even saved your life . . . but that was a mistake. I should have let you drowned in the quicksand!"

Anberlin's body quivered violently as she very slowly began to drain Tomoe's life with her own hands. She could feel her heartbeat pulsing strongly against her fingertips and it sent a unique euphoria throughout her being. It was the excitement of holding power over Life and Death and gaining the status of a god, it was exhilarating.

"Die," she muttered beneath her breath as her fingers oiled even tighter around Tomoe's neck. "Die, die, die, die!"

Tomoe cracked open her eyes every so slightly and peered up at Anberlin helplessly, a collection of tears pooling beneath her steely irises. "A-Anberlin . . ." she muttered breathily, using all the energy she had to speak. A silvery tear slipped down her cheek, a herald of many. ". . . Please . . ."

Abruptly, Anberlin stopped, her entire body going rigid. That tear . . . the tone of Tomoe's voice . . . she sounded like a normal girl, just like her; just a normal girl who was dealt a very bad hand. Anberlin's eyes widened. _What am I . . . doing? _The anger was beginning to ebb away bit by bit and her body began reverting from its transformation. Very slowly, she lifted her hands away from Tomoe's neck, allowing the girl to breathe. A lightning bolt revealed the bruises Anberlin left upon her neck and a deep shock and disbelief overpowered her. _Did I . . . almost kill her? _

"No . . ." Anberlin mumbled, looking down at her own hands. They twitched from the cold of the night as raindrops pooled and slipped out of her palms. She had almost killed Tomoe with her own two hands. "This isn't . . . what I want . . ."

Tomoe, once she had regained her breath, stared up at Anberlin's conflicted expression with curiosity. Why had she stopped? Wasn't she going to kill her, or did she not have the guts? If that were true then Tomoe just earned the upper hand.

Slowly, tenderly, Tomoe sat up and reached out to Anberlin to hold her tightly to her chest. She forced herself to remain calm as Anberlin stiffened against her and pushed her fingers through Anberlin's mat of soaking hair, forcing her head to rest just above her cleavage. And then she did nothing more but hold her close.

Anberlin refused to relax against Tomoe. They both were sworn enemies and now said sworn enemy was hugging her in the same way that Shizuru hugged her many times before. It was perverse to think of their hugs the same though: Shizuru was strong and kind and noble while Tomoe was strong and devious and wicked. No, their embraces were not the same at all, but . . . they both made Anberlin feel safe, as if she were actually needed. The sense of security Tomoe gave her was enough to lower her defenses completely and she hugged her back, wrapping her arms tightly around her and burying her face in the crook of Tomoe's neck. Then and only then did the tears finally come and she was able to cry.

On the outside, Tomoe remained as placid as ever and held Anberlin against her (surprisingly without becoming nauseous) as the rain pounded against their bodies, but on the inside she couldn't have been happier. She had hoped she would reach this part of the plan and now she had. Who knew it would be so easy to lure Anberlin into such a sense of security? This girl certainly needed to work on building relationships more and unfortunately for her, Tomoe wasn't looking to be friends.

Swiftly, Tomoe removed a hand from around Anberlin and reached into the front pocket of her pants to pull out a pocketknife. Her fingers flicked open the small, sharpened blade and she took a moment to watch it glisten in the wake of a lightning strike. Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this very much. She lowered her lips so that they were by Anberlin's ear and smirked. "You fool."

Anberlin's right eye (the other had slid closed again one she had come back from possession) widened exponentially as Tomoe stabbed the knife into her right shoulder blade and she screamed high and loud. Her shrieks of agony only seemed to encourage Tomoe to press it in as deep as it would go, penetrating through skin and muscle up to the pocketknife's hilt.

Tomoe cackled. "How stupid can you be?" She jerked the blade out with ferocity and slammed it back down in Anberlin's back again before the poor girl could pull away. "Did you honestly think I would _actually _hug _you_? After I promised to kill you!" She pulled the knife out again to make a third stab, but Anberlin used the opportunity to shove Tomoe away, even though the effort caused her wounds to split and deepen. They both stared at one another from a short distance, Tomoe smirking and gripping the bloody knife while Anberlin tried to stem the flow of blood from her wounds.

The stabs were deep, a little too deep, and Anberlin would be in serious trouble if she didn't get help quickly. Her pride was saying that she should stay and finish the fight, that she should grow up and take care of herself, but common sense argued that right now she needed help the most. There would be time to take care of Tomoe later, but right now she needed to take care of herself. Staggering to her feet, Anberlin turned on her heel and sped off as fast as she could towards Yohko's lab. Even though she would have liked to head up to Natsuki's office, the Headmistress wouldn't give her the medical attention she needed . . . and she didn't want to concern herself with Natsuki or Shizuru more than she had to.

However, Tomoe wasn't going to let her escape so quickly. She had a mission to perform and it would be a crying shame if she returned empty handed. "I won't let you get away!" With knife in hand, she raced after the bloody girl, her footfalls splashing into puddles as she went.

Anberlin suppressed the urge to scream as she pumped her arms faster in the hopes of making her legs do the same thing. It felt as if her energy was slipping out along with her blood and her limbs were like lead the more she tried to move them. Her vision would blur on occasion and even grow dark from the blood loss. Tomoe had stabbed too deep and if she didn't get medical attention now then she would die.

Anberlin, panting and gasping for breath, made it to the stairs leading up to Yohko's laboratory and she groaned. Why did there have to be so many stairs? She stole a glance behind her and gasped upon seeing Tomoe approach, hot on her heels. There was no time to debate on whether she should climb the stairs or not. Allowing her body to become numb to the pain, Anberlin painstakingly ascended the first few steps. She had successfully made it to one of the three landings on the stairs when the strength gave out in her legs and she collapsed upon the concrete steps.

Anberlin groaned as she hoisted herself off the soaking stairs with trembling arms. It wouldn't be long before she lost strength in them too, she thought. Anberlin was relatively unharmed except for a few scrapes and she thanked her lucky stars that was so. If something broke then there would be no hope for her survival. Picking herself up off the ground and having not regained feeling in her legs, Anberlin began to climbing hand over hand upwards again, dragging her weakening body along the way. She needed to survive, she couldn't die now.

However, Fate decided to test exactly how far Anberlin's will to survive would go in as Tomoe swiftly caught up to her. The green-haired girl grasped the back of Anberlin's collar and jerked her backwards back down the stairs.

Anberlin blanched and screamed as she was tugged back, slamming into Tomoe and rolling towards the ground with her. They tumbled end over end as their bodies alternately slammed into the concrete stairs and each time Tomoe was on top, she would make a blind stab at Anberlin before crashing into the stairs again and with every blow Anberlin took whatever measure she could to avoid being struck. Anberlin's luck ran out as one of Tomoe's blind strikes connected with her body and the pocketknife dug deeply into the soft flesh of her left abdomen, just beneath her stomach. She cried out and grasped Tomoe's shoulders and threw the manic girl off her before colliding with the ground and landing in a drenching puddle.

Anberlin lay facedown in the puddle groaning while her hand clutched at her wounded side. This one hurt more than the others did and it certainly felt deeper, probably from colliding with the stairs so many times. Her body was beaten and battered beyond relief and it felt as if some of her bones had popped out of place. The pain that followed didn't feel good at all and all she wanted to do at this point was sleep, sleep and pretend that this was all some weird nightmare she would wake up from. She could almost imagine opening her eyes to Miyah's and her shared room with morning sunlight streaming through the window and going about her routine like any other normal day. Yet deep down Anberlin knew this wasn't a nightmare and she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. And if Tomoe got to her then she wouldn't be waking up at all.

Speaking of Tomoe, the green-haired girl was rising to her knees and inspecting herself for any major wounds. There were none save for the regular scrape or bruise from her tumble down the stairs so for the most part she was in perfect health. The same couldn't be said for Anberlin and Tomoe took pride in that. Anberlin was weak and defenseless and therefore the perfect target, all Tome had to do was grab her knife and make the final stab. She reached for her side, but blinked when her fingers didn't curl around the hilt of the knife.

"Where is it?" Tomoe hissed out as she frantically looked all around her. Her cool gray eyes focused on an object nearby and Anberlin caught sight of it at the same time. A lightning bolt revealed the identity of the object: the pocketknife.

Both girls glanced at one another before taking off at the same time, scrambling for the blade. It was the one weapon that held both of their lives within its silvery blade, the ultimate decider on who would live and who would die. Two hands reached out for the blade simultaneously, much like how their hands reached for the finish line during the Survival Race, and they crashed into one another with Tomoe landing on top and Anberlin on the bottom.

"Give up already!" Tomoe growled as Anberlin held her back with one arm while she reached for the knife with the other. Tomoe could feel the warm blood seep out from Anberlin's abdomen and she had to wonder how she wasn't dead, or at least unconscious. She had lost a great amount of blood and her efforts were only making her lose more.

Anberlin didn't reply back merely because she didn't have the energy to. Even if she could speak she wouldn't have wasted her breath on Tomoe. Getting the knife and ending this battle while she was still alive was all that Anberlin cared about. She was certainly sure that her will would overpower Tomoe's like it did before and all she had to do was reach out just a little bit more and grasp the handle of the dagger. She let out a small gasp as her fingertips gentle brushed the smoothed butt of the knife . . . before giving Tomoe's gut a nice hard punch and taking full possession of the weapon. With Tomoe winded and straddling over her, Anberlin whipped the knife across the green-haired girl's face and swiped the blade clean across her right eye. The sharpened edge of the sliced the gray pupil of Tomoe's right eye and she recoiled, howling in agony as she clutched the wound. Gobs of blood and fluid dribbled through her fingers and landed across Anberlin's cheeks.

"What have you done?" Tomoe shrieked as she staged backwards off her enemy. She was still crying and tears leaking from her left eye mixed with the rain. "You bitch! You'll pay for that!"

The sound of running met both girl's ears and Tomoe blanched while Anberlin offered a relieved smile. Someone probably heard the noise they were making and was coming out to investigate. Anberlin was going to be saved. She was safe . . . for now.

Tomoe growled to herself. There was no way she would be able to complete her assassination attempt if someone caught her. She would have to go back to Peter empty handed, but she was certain that she could persuade another try. With her unharmed left eye, Tomoe glared daggers at Anberlin, wishing that her poisonous stare would do the work of her knife.

"This isn't over," Tomoe warned as she stepped away into the pouring darkness. Rainwater dripped from the ends of her soaked hair and down the smoothed curves of her face. "We'll see each other again and I'll make sure your blood will cover my hands." Without another word, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Chie Hallard sighed heavily as she increased the proximity between her and Nao Zhang beneath the umbrella. Had she known there would be rain in the forecast, Chie would have had her own umbrella . . . and it wasn't as if she like Nao anyways and vice versa so one could only imagine the discomfort shared between them as they walked to rain washed grounds of Garderobe.<p>

It had been a relatively good night for Chie up until now. She had a nice relaxing time with Aoi in Mashiro's castle as well as outside of it. They grabbed a quick bite to eat and then strolled around the winding avenues of Windbloom enjoying one another's company. They made it back to castle after that and it was Chie's idea to have a little quality time in bed, but Aoi turned it down. It wouldn't be right for them to do such things while a little twelve year old was around. Needless to say Chie had been upset, but Aoi promised a make up round as soon as the opportunity came. With that, the pair had said their goodbyes and after a quick kiss, Chie ventured out on her way back to Garderobe. She had met Nao along the way and they both began walking back together in uncomfortable silence until it began to rain. Nao produced her umbrella and would have much let Chie soak, but she didn't want to deal with a sick Otome and so she invited the older girl under the umbrella with her. They then proceeded on their way back to the school and were now strolling through the courtyard and towards the dorms.

"Why didn't you just stay with Aoi?" Nao asked nonchalantly as they continued their walk. "God knows she could have used you to keep her bed warm."

Chie paid no mind to the suggestive dig and shrugged. "I didn't want to impose, and besides she has a hard time picking up after Mashiro. She could have used the rest . . . but I would have I could have. I haven't gotten a good lay in about a month now."

Nao smirked. "It seems to me that that maid leaves a lot to be desired. You should dump her and find someone else who will fit your needs. Someone who can make you feel like a woman."

Chie, as if struck dumb, blinked at Nao and frowned tightly, narrowing her passionate brown eyes. "Never. She's sweet, considerate, selfless and not to mention a looker. I'd be branded a fool if I dumped her . . . and she makes me feel like a woman every Friday night."

Nao opened her mouth to banter more when a series of grunts and one long drawn out scream ripped through the rainy night around them. A cold chill ran through both of their forms in unison and Nao's sea green eyes met Chie's fiery brown ones.

"Do you feel like saving someone tonight?" Nao asked nonchalantly as if the person who was screaming wasn't really worth her time. It was Garderobe after all and it was almost a guarantee that someone was going to get killed sooner or later.

Chie on the other hand didn't take the cries so lightly and listened again to the grunts and hushed voices. She felt as if she should recognize them but there was no way of telling for sure unless she ventured off to find out. And in any case, she was an Otome and saving people was her job.

Chie reached out and grasped Nao's wrist tightly before jerking forward and tugging the squirming redhead along. "Come on."

The pair raced through the courtyard and towards the stairs leading up to Yohko's lab. That was where the sounds appeared to be coming from anyhow and they wasted no time in getting there. Chie was the first on the scene and noticed a dark figure slipping out into the distance.

"Hey!" she called in an attempt to run after the shadowy figure but stopped when it completely disappeared. Her shoulders slumped and she cursed some, upset that she didn't catch the suspect in time to know exactly what had happened. "Maybe next time," she muttered.

A soft groan drifted up from the sopping ground at her feet and Chie looked down to see a girl curled up on the ground in a fetal position and holding onto her side. Dark puddles that smelled like copper were pooled beneath her and her moans of pain kept becoming more frequent as the seconds passed by. Chie immediately fell to the girl's side and her panic only increased as she peered into the girl's face and identified her as Anberlin.

"Anberlin!" she cried. Chie pulled her into her arms and gasped upon seeing the deep gash in Anberlin's abdomen. What had caused that? Her brown eyes flicked to Anberlin's hand and cursed upon seeing the pocketknife still clenched in her hand. "What did you do to yourself?" Chie reached over and pried the pocketknife from Anberlin's palm and blinked at how easily it slipped from the girl's grasp. This wasn't good. "Anberlin, talk to me. What happened?"

Anberlin panted softly against Chie's bosom, shutting her eyes and curling in more to the older girl's warmth. Chie was surprisingly warm for such a cold night and Anberlin wanted nothing more than to drown in that tender warmth and soothing embrace.

Nao, who had lingered behind Chie after not being enthusiastic about saving whoever was screaming, came onto the scene as if nothing had happened. When she gazed upon a kneeling Chie with a girl in her arms, Nao's curiosity kicked in and she trotted up to Chie's side.

"What in the world's going –" Nao's mouth shut up and her eyes widened ever so slightly as she laid eyes upon the girl resting upon Chie. "Anberlin! What happened? She's bleeding!" She internally winced at all of the blood that was pooling around them, she had never been so good with a lot of blood.

Chie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" she snapped before pressing her palm firmly against Anberlin's stomach wound to decrease the flow of blood. She frowned as Anberlin winced and buried her face in the crook of her arm, as if seeking shelter from all the pain. "She had a knife in her hand," Chie stated icily. She slipped the pocketknife into her pants before picking up Anberlin and holding her close.

Nao blinked and glanced from Anberlin to the knife in Chie's back pocket and back again. "Do you think she tried to commit suicide?" There were many legitimate reasons why Anberlin would try to take her own life but none that couldn't be dealt with reasonably.

"I don't know," Chie replied seriously, "but we'll worry about that later. Right now let's focus on getting her some help." She stole a glance at Anberlin who was drenched to the bone and trembling slightly, probably from the cold. Chie held her even tighter. "You'll be okay." Without another thought she took off at a sprint towards the stairs again and to Yohko.

Nao, unburdened by any extra weight, was the first to race up towards the top of the steps. She didn't really care much about Anberlin, she thought that the girl was immature and a downright bore, so there was no point in being in a hurry, but her life was hanging by a thread and as an Otome and one of the V Pillars, Nao had an obligation to save her. The redhead reached the top first and pounded on the doors, hoping that the hammering of her fists would be loud enough to disturb the sleeping Yohko.

"Professor!" Nao called as she hammered away, each pound growing in strength the more she grasped how serious the situation was. "Professor Yohko! Come on!"

Chie was managing well on her ascent as Anberlin struggled to remain conscious. There was no telling how much blood she lost, but it was quite a significant amount. It would take a while before she was back to full health again. "Nao, what's taking so long?" The dark-haired Otome had reached the top and stood beside the other Meister, pressing her fingertips into the bloody holes in Anberlin's back to fend off the bleeding.

Nao swore and gave the doors a nice, frustrated kick. "You tell me. Either Yohko's asleep or she's not here." She gave the doors another volley of knocks and even added a kick or two for good measure. Nonetheless, her efforts seemed to go unnoticed by its occupant. Sighing from the effort, Nao glanced to Chie. "She's not going to answer."

Chie shook her head. "Keep trying. We need to get Anberlin to safety." The girl in her arms whimpered and pressed a hand to her lips as warm blood oozed out between her fingers and Chie panicked. Her thoughts turned to Irina and the plans they had made on behalf of Anberlin. Chie wouldn't be able to live it down if Anberlin died on her watch . . . and then having to deal with a devastated Irina afterwards. No, she wouldn't walk down that road for the life of her.

Nao, sensing the growing desperation, nodded and continued abusing the door with all her strength, calling out that it was a dire emergency. However, the boisterous clap of the thunder drowned out her voice and made it impossible to hear. Nao, panting from her labor, stood away from the door and met Chie's eyes. "This is stupid. She's not going to answer." She looked off into the pouring darkness and pointed to a building not too far away. "We'll take her to Natsuki and Shizuru. They'll be able to help her."

Chie really didn't like the idea of abandoning hope on a medical professional, but there really was no room to argue. Anberlin was dying and needed any kind of help she could get. Chie nodded and secured Anberlin tighter against her. "Alright, let's go."

"What's going on out here?" Yohko demanded as she peeked out into the pouring night. She was dressed in pajamas with her white coat thrown over the shoulders (whether it was to keep herself warm or to look presentable to her uninvited guests was unknown) and her hair could have been straightened out better. Her blue eyes settled upon the Otome pair and she frowned. Chie and Nao were notorious for their tricks and Yohko didn't feel like being pranked so late at night. "What're you two doing here?"

Chie instantly spun on her heel and advanced towards Yohko, Anberlin lying limply in her arms. The color drained from Yohko's face as Chie approached with her wounded companion. This was no prank. "Professor, please. You have to help her!" Chie's eyes were desperate. "She's dying!"

Yohko acted quickly, whatever sleep lifting like a haze from her mind, and reached out to snatch Anberlin from Chie. "Give her to me." She held Anberlin close to her chest as all of them rushed into the building and descended the stairs to travel deeper into the heart of the lab. Blood dripped from Anberlin's wet skin and seeped onto Yohko's clothes, but Yohko didn't mind. She was more worried about the state Anberlin was in and whether or not her help had arrived too late. She placed her on a bunk in the back and immediately began prying off Anberlin's clothes. They would be of no use to her wet. "How did this happen?" Yohko demanded as Chie and Nao stood behind her.

"We don't know," Chie replied, keeping her eyes on Anberlin's placid face. She took careful note of how pale it was. "Nao and I just heard screaming and when we went to investigate we saw Anberlin on the ground." Chie blinked as Yohko tossed her Anberlin's bloody clothes.

"Put those somewhere safe for now," Yohko demanded. She had one hand pressed to the serious wound in Anberlin's side while she directed the two girls with the other. "Nao, get me some warm water and gauze, quickly."

While Chie put the clothes off to the side, Nao scanned all around the lab for anywhere that could be used to keep medical supplies. It was difficult to find amidst all of the electronic equipment and machines and she turned back to Yohko for direction. "Where?"

"The gauze is in a cabinet off to the left," Yohko said as she draped a heavy blanket over Anberlin's shivering form and rubbed her sides. "And there should be a sink right below it. And remember, warm water."

"What do you want me to do?" Chie asked as she rejoined Yohko. Her warm brown eyes scanned Anberlin up and down and couldn't help but think that Anberlin was indeed a little on the hot side. _Irina would score big time if she got with – wait! I shouldn't be thinking that at this time! Darn libido . . ._

"Keep giving me information," Yohko said, "as much as you can about what happened to her. Did you see anyone with her or was she alone?"

Chie thought back to when she first arrived on the scene and the dark shadow fleeing into the night. "Someone was with her, but I couldn't tell who. She was too far away and it was dark so I couldn't see her face."

"She?" Yohko repeated with a raised brow.

Chie nodded. "Yes, the person was definitely female from the body shape and stature."

"Anberlin has a lot of enemies here," Yohko pondered, more to herself than to Chie, "so anyone could be a suspect. We'll find out more once we stabilize Anberlin and dress her wounds." The flow of blood seemed to have stopped and Yohko slowly removed her hand, not minding how it was completely dyed the color of poppies. When Nao came over with the water and gauze, Yohko washed her hands clean and began nursing Anberlin's wounds.

"There's something else too," Chie voiced and all attention turned to her. Reaching into her back pocket, Chie pulled out the pocketknife and held it up between her forefinger and thumb warily, as if the knife would flare to life and stab her next. "She was holding it when we got there."

Yohko glared hard at the pocketknife as if trying to examine it with only her eyes. "Okay, put that on my desk for me. If there was another person with her then I'll examine the knife for prints and DNA, assuming the rain didn't wash it all away." When she was through with Anberlin's side wound, she had Chie and Nao sit her up while she cleaned the other two wounds. Yohko hissed as she rinsed the bloody washcloth in the warm red water. "Whoever stabbed her must have had a personal grudge against her."

Nao stood off to the side as she watched Yohko work. "How do you know she didn't try to kill herself?"

"If that had been the case then she wouldn't have done it outside where anyone could find her," the doctor replied as she drained the washcloth once more. She walked off to a drawer and produced an old-fashioned needle and thread before returning. "And if any case she would have probably gone for a stab in the heart or sliced her wrists or neck, as those are prime areas suicidal people go for. Not mention the angle at which her wounds were given is a perfectly straight line. They would have to be tilted some degrees if Anberlin had reached behind and stabbed her own back." She glanced from between both girls and held up the needle and thread. "This part is the worst and I'm going to have to ask both of you to restrain her while I do it."

"What're you going to do?" Chie asked as Nao moved to hold down Anberlin's ankles. She shifted her hold around Anberlin so that she pinned her arms to her sides, holding them tightly.

"Her wounds are too deep for me to simply bandage them up. I'll have to sew them up so that the skin can heal itself." Yohko finished tying off a knot at the end of the thread and touched the needle to Anberlin's skin. She felt the girl shiver. "Do you have her tight?"

Nao and Chie nodded, increasing the pressure with which they already retrained their friend. They didn't want to risk any more damage if they could help it.

Yohko nodded to them and steeled herself as she dipped the pointed edge of the needle beneath Anberlin's skin, pushing it through flesh smoothly as a hot knife through butter.

Anberlin's eye snapped open and she howled, gritting her teeth against the pain and leaning into Chie for comfort. She thought she had escaped pain when she was rescued, but that was a lie. She whimpered like a kicked puppy as Yohko pulled the thread through her skin.

"Professor, you think we could give her anesthesia?" Chie asked as Anberlin relaxed against her collar. A thin sheet of sweat had settled over the girl's brow. "I mean, if she's going to be screaming like this . . ."

"I would, but these wounds have been unattended for too long," Yohko replied as she prepared to push the needle back into the wound. "She'll just have to bear with it for a little while. I'll try to be fast." She gave a nod to Chie to hold her still and began the next stitch.

The process lasted for a good ten minutes or so before Yohko finally was able to finish off all three of the stab wounds. With Nao's help and Chie holding up a now unconscious Anberlin, Yohko bandaged her torso from upper chest to waist. They laid her back down and covered her up with a blanket to allow her to sleep.

"She should be fine now," Yohko said as she wiped her forehead and replaced the thread back into the drawer. She walked over to a cabinet and withdrew a bottle of rubbing alcohol as well as a small beaker, filled the beaker, and soaked the needle in the alcohol. It needed to be sterilized before future use.

Chie sighed softly as she peered at the sleeping girl. She certainly looked better than when they had arrived. A little color had returned to her cheeks, but it would still take time before she would heal completely. She stepped aside as Yohko approached with a blood bag and stuck a needle into a vein in Anberlin's hand. "How do you know what blood type she is?" Chie asked. A blood bag wouldn't have any effect (or it would have devastating effects) if it wasn't the same type as the receiver's.

"I have her basic medical information on file," Yohko replied as she inspected the bag. "I performed a thorough physical exam on her when she first arrived."

Chie nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Nao leaned up against the stairwell with her ankles and arms crossed. She almost seemed bored in a way, but a deeper examination into her thoughts proved that she was feeling something completely different. It wasn't quite pure guilt, but it was there. She was guilty for not making a better effort to get to Anberlin earlier. Her carelessness could have cost the girl her life and then what? Natsuki would have been pissed at her and so would have Shizuru and Nao could only thank her lucky stars that things didn't get to that.

Nao followed Yohko with her eyes as she walked over to her desk and sat down heavily, running a hand through her dark hair. "Do you think we should tell the Headmistress?" Nao asked.

Yohko turned back to face Nao and sighed softly. Natsuki would definitely need to know about this. Anberlin was her apprentice after all. "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>" . . . Amber . . ." <em>

_ A warmth like no other enveloped Anberlin as slender arms encircled around her, pulling her into a comforting and safe embrace. A woman was hugging her, but she couldn't see her face, leaving her identity a mystery. Nonetheless her skin was soft and her voice was tender and sweet, like a soothing long forgotten lullaby. Anberlin closed her eyes and melted into the woman, placing her ear against her chest to listen to her heartbeat. It was strong and pounded beautifully in her ear, like a well-paced drum, and further examination proved that the woman's heartbeat matched her own. Yes . . . this is where she belonged, right here with this mysterious woman. Anberlin smiled as said woman ran her fingers through her hair. _

_ "I'm always here," she murmured softly in her ear, making the tender skin around it prickle with bumps. "Whenever you need me, I'm here . . . my little girl."_

Slowly, Anberlin opened her eye to the world, though everything was blurry, the colors running together like watercolor. She blinked a few times before the images of Yohko's lab smoothed themselves out. A pounding headache was squeezing at her temples and an immense wave of fatigue washed over her. All Anberlin wanted to do was sleep and not be bothered with what needed to be done. However, she couldn't do that just yet. It wasn't the school's day off and she had a schedule to uphold. She sighed softly.

_Might as well get on it, _she thought with a touch of repetitive boredom. She flexed her muscles to pull her into a sitting position, but winced and clutched at her side as her stitches pulled and what felt like fire licking at her skin. _What in the world? _Then, like a river, it all came flooding back: sneaking out of the dorms, facing off with Tomoe, being stabbed, gouging Tomoe's eye and watching her flee, and being saved. She made a mental note to thank whoever had saved her life later on . . . _And get Tomoe back for catching me off-guard like that . . . Of all the lousy tricks she had to literally stab me in the back. _

The crumpling of the bed sheets caused by her movements attracted the attention of the lab's occupants and it wasn't long before a pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her in close to an equally warm and soft bosom. For a moment Anberlin stopped, feeling the woman in her dreams again, then closed her eyes and snuggled into the embrace.

Shizuru held Anberlin close, running her fingers through her hair. She knew that this went against Natsuki's "no touching" rule, but she couldn't focus on that right now. She had almost lost Anberlin for the third, fourth, or maybe the fifth time. Either way it was too many to count and it caused her heart to become tense with worry.

"I'm so glad you're safe," Shizuru murmured in Anberlin's hair. She rubbed her back comfortingly, making sure to be extra gentle around her wounds.

Anberlin nodded in return, relaxing into the tawny woman while she didn't have the strength to hold her back. "Me too. Bleeding out in a rainstorm didn't seem like my style."

Shizuru gave her a gentle squeeze before pulling away to look into her eye, clearing loose pieces of hair from her face. She still kept her hands on her shoulders to keep Anberlin balanced while sitting. "It would have been a terrible way for you to go . . . and it just amazes me how lucky you have been, but I'm just relieved you're okay." Anberlin was swept up in another, more tender embrace, and rested beneath Shizuru's chin as the woman continued to rub her aching back.

Natsuki and Yohko observed from afar with a small look of adoration plastered upon Yohko's face. She had to admit that she found it rather cute whenever Shizuru would act so motherly towards the students. It showed how big of a heart she had. Natsuki, however, couldn't have appeared any more neutral, though the misty look in her brilliant green eyes suggested that she was just barely keeping from holding Anberlin as well.

Yohko softened. "It's alright to be concerned, you know," she said softly to her colleague. Natsuki met her eyes and Yohko continued. "I can see how much you care, Natsuki. And in a situation like this a little affection and emotion are not just necessary but expected."

Natsuki sighed softly, pushing down her overly joyous emotions as far as they would go. She would let them out later when she didn't have a reputation to uphold. "I'll admit I am thankful she's recovered, but . . . I don't want to get too close to her . . ."

Yohko blinked. She wasn't sure she ever heard Natsuki want to get close with anyone other than Shizuru. "Why is that?"

Natsuki's gaze rested upon Shizuru and the soft expressions she made as she coddled and assured Anberlin. She acted so much like a mother sometimes. She narrowed her eyes at how terrible it would be if those tender expressions and the beautiful person that made them would vanish completely . . . and all because of a little girl.

" . . . Reasons . . ." Natsuki muttered before striding forward to join the conversing pair. She met Anberlin's eye. "It's good that you're in full health again. We were starting to worry."

Anberlin half-smiled, content that Natsuki had at least admitted she was worried. That was as close as she was going to get to a 'I was so scared for you' as she was going to get and she accepted it gladly. "Well, I'm not at a hundred percent yet, but I'm getting there." She smiled at Natsuki and Shizuru. "I appreciate you both coming to see me."

Natsuki nodded while Shizuru smiled in return. "Of course," Natsuki replied. "Like I said, you're my apprentice and my responsibility . . . although to be honest I wish something like this didn't happen to you."

Anberlin nodded, her demeanor falling as she touched the stab at her side. "Yeah, me too. And it's not something I want to feel again."

"Well, being an Otome that's not a guarantee," Yohko said as she joined the familiar trio. She paused to take a look at all three of them together and inwardly smiled: there was a strong and silent father, a sweet and forgiving mother, and of course the rebellious, but kind-spirited child. _The perfect family . . . _"You will most definitely face scuffles like that in the future, though hopefully not against an opponent like your last one."

Anberlin frowned and clenched her fists, remembering the manic look in Tomoe's gray eyes as she demanded Anberlin give up. The memory of those eyes made her shiver. "Hopefully . . ."

"What exactly happened last night?" Natsuki asked. She had heard small snippets of what had occurred but she needed to hear it from the main source. If there was a possibility that the attempted killer would come back then they needed to be prepared for it. "Who attacked you?" All three women seemed to draw closer, awaiting the answer.

Anberlin cast her head down, unable to meet the pairs of eyes peering right at her. "Well . . . I went outside for a walk and suddenly Tomoe appeared out of nowhere." From the corner of her eye she could see Shizuru visibly tense.

Natsuki muttered something under her breath. "I should have known it was suspicious when she slipped away like that . . . and now this happens . . ."

Anberlin opened her mouth to continue. "We talked, well, argued, and it began to rain. She blamed me for taking her place in school and jumped on me. Then she began choking me." She pointed to the finger-like bruises around her neck. "That's where I got these. I punched her off me, but then . . . she turned around and hugged me . . . and then pulled out a knife and stabbed me here." She touched the area around her scapula.

Yohko, asking Anberlin to pause her story, walked over to where the pocketknife was held in a plastic bag. She held it up to the girl. "Was it this knife?"

Anberlin shook her head. "No, it was a different one but she used that one when she lost the other knife. It might still be outside somewhere."

"Alright. When first light comes we'll look for that other knife," Natsuki declared.

"Why not just go now?" Anberlin asked.

"It's still a little dark outside to see and the storm seems to have gotten worse the past hour or so," the Headmistress explained. She gestured for her to continue.

Anberlin nodded, taking the hint. "After she stabbed me the first couple times, I knew I couldn't handle her on my own and tried to run for help but she caught me on the stairs. We both fell and that's when she stabbed my stomach. She was going to kill me had whoever saved me not chased her away."

"It was Nao and Chie," Yohko replied. "They were returning from a night out and just happened to arrive on the scene in time. They were really worried about you . . . nearly busted down my door trying to get you help." She smiled. "You sure know how to pick your friends."

Anberlin nodded her thanks. "No, just lucky."

"So Tomoe came back to try and kill you," Shizuru muttered to herself, regret evident in her warm voice. "We should have known something like this would happen . . ."

"Well, she didn't come back just to kill me and extract revenge . . ." She peered into Natsuki's eyes, conveying her seriousness and . . . fear? Yes, fear was there like a stubborn poisonous cloud that wouldn't leave. "She tried to steal my GEM because she's in league with the Black Hand."

An involuntary shiver passed through the adults and they exchanged a worrying glance. As if they didn't have enough to be concerned about with the Hand.

"But why would Tomoe be in league with them when the Hand sacrifices girls like her?" Yohko pondered out loud.

Anberlin shrugged. "I don't know. She probably made some sort of deal with them . . . but apparently now I've caused the Hand too much trouble and they want the GEM back probably so that they can use it on someone else . . ."

"Well we won't allow that to happen," Shizuru declared. Her brow was scrunched together slightly and a fiery determination was set in her crimson eyes. "We'll be there to protect you, no matter what."

Anberlin smiled. She could always count on Shizuru.

"How's your GEM now?" Natsuki asked. "Was there any damage to it during the fight?"

The girl shook her head. "No . . . but I did use it . . . and I almost killed Tomoe . . ." She cradled her head in her hands as she recalled the memory of Tomoe's heartbeat on her fingertips and the look of mercy Tomoe gave her, begging her not to kill her. She shivered. "I don't want to kill . . ."

An ominous mood settled over the group, each pondering over the lives they had taken over the years, and it was Natsuki who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Anyone who is human doesn't want to kill," she said solemnly, her eyes downcast and sad, "however being an Otome it might be unavoidable at times. We act as agents of our masters and sometimes what our masters wish is bloodshed . . . and unfortunately we have no choice but to follow through."

Anberlin clenched her fists tightly in the blanket around her hips. "That's a lie," she muttered, voice strained. "An Otome shouldn't kill people – they should help them, like you and Shizuru helped me! Otherwise we're just brutal killing machines!"

Natsuki shifted from one foot to the other, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

The girl bit her lip hard and clenched the blanket until her knuckles turned white. She had been questioning whether becoming Headmistress was worth it, but now she knew it absolutely was. If Natsuki wasn't willing to change the Otome standard then Anberlin would, no matter how hard it would be. "I'll change it . . . You'll see, once I succeed you I'll make sure Otomes are only used to keep peace, not to needlessly kill." She met Natsuki's eyes and stared hard. "I won't accept that we're only here to hurt people as the truth."

A small smirk upturned the corners of Natsuki's lips and she allowed it to sit there. "If you can truly make that happen, then I'll believe that miracles can occur."

Anberlin nodded and crossed her heart. "It's a promise."

* * *

><p>A short time later, Anberlin was back on her feet and moving down the hallways to go to her homeroom. Yohko had given her the okay to resume her daily life, but warned against any strenuous activity.<p>

"Your nanomachines should speed up the recovery process," she had said, "but just in case don't engage in any fights or grueling exercise. It could potentially open up your wounds again."

Needless to say it would be a little difficult since the final parts of the final exams were approaching and that would include a mandatory Dance-Battle amongst the Coral class. Anberlin would have to fight then, but even if her wounds hadn't fully healed then she would still fight. _Anything to keep my promise . . ._

She entered into homeroom and slumped down into her seat, putting her down on her desk. There had been no pain from her wounds, but he side and back was sore. Anberlin would have to make sure to clean the stitches and dress them again when she went back to Natsuki's later that day. It would be a bad thing if they got infected.

Turning her head, Anberlin watched the door and the slew of girls walking in with large smiles on their faces as they talked and chatted with friends. How blissful they must feel not having to worry about if they were going to be attacked every second of the day. What must it feel like to be normal and do normal things with normal people? It certainly must feel wonderful, Anberlin thought, as all of those girls looked happy.

Happy . . . The word sounded odd to her, but familiar like a long-forgotten dream. Had Anberlin ever been happy before, like truly happy? Certainly when she spent that day at the beach and first upon entering Garderobe, but nothing other than that. What was that saying: Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Happiness . . . Why was it that humans had a right to _pursue_ happiness when happiness itself was not a given right. Did that mean that not all humans deserved happiness?

_Do I deserve it? _Anberlin wondered to herself, the hair of her bangs falling into her eye, blocking out bits of the classroom and the girls that entered it. It would certainly make sense, as she had left a lot to be desired as an apprentice and budding Otome, or was it something else? Was she one of the ones who deserved it and all she had to do was utilize her God-given right and pursue it? It was definitely something to think about, but just how long must she pursue happiness before it officially became hers?

She groaned and closed her eye and heaved a deep breath, taking the few minutes before class to catch a few Zs.

* * *

><p>Down the hallway, Chie Hallard walked with a purpose towards Yukariko's classroom. Yohko had informed her that she would find Anberlin there and Chie wanted to check up on the girl's progress.<p>

"So did she say who attacked her?" Chie asked when she dropped by Yohko's earlier that morning. Nao was by her side too, eager to hear what had become of the young Otome.

Yohko nodded. "It was Tomoe. She wanted to extract revenge on Anberlin for beating her in the Survival Race and taking her place in the school." She chose not to disclose any information regarding the GEM. The less people that knew about it the better.

Chie tightened her fist at the mention of Tomoe's name. "I knew she was no good . . . but it's kind of my fault for not being a better Big Sister when she was my room attendant. I could have taken extra precautions regarding her behavior."

"Well what could you have done if you had noticed it before?" Nao asked. "Scolded her? Maybe a spanking? Either way it wouldn't have had an effect. Tomoe was like that with Arika too, remember? She still would have had the root of evil in her so it's no use beating yourself up for it. There was nothing you could have done."

While Nao's words were true (however rare that was), Chie couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Anberlin's assault. Perhaps there could have actually been something she could have done to prevent this . . . but further thinking proved how silly of a notion that was. Chie had no way of knowing if Tomoe was going to attack or not. Heck she didn't even know the whole situation surrounding Tomoe and Anberlin until Yohko told her!

_Shows how lousy of an Otome I've been_, Chie thought with a sad frown. _While I have been busy with the task force in Aries, I haven't been very attentive to the going ons around here . . . and because of it a girl nearly got killed. If an Otome is supposed to help people then I don't deserve to be one. _

"Um, Chie, is everything okay?" Irina asked quietly. She had caught up with Chie outside the Academics building in order to put the first part of their plan to action. However, by the sour look on the Meister's face, Irina was having second thoughts and wondered if they should do it some other time when Chie would be able to help. And besides, if Chie wasn't feeling up to it then Irina didn't want to push her.

"Hm?" Chie stopped and looked over her shoulder towards the Rank 2 Pearl. All traces of what had been irking her lifted from her brown eyes and she smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just seemed like something was bothering you and I was thinking that if you didn't feel up to helping me then we could do this some other time," Irina said a little timidly. She had never really thought up of what she would say to Anberlin when she approached her and the closer they got to Anberlin's classroom, the harder her heart pounded. She was so nervous!

"Hey, don't sweat it," Chie said good-naturedly as she placed a hand upon Irina's shoulder. She gave her a thumbs up. "You're going to do fine. Just remember what I told you: relax, stay calm, say what you need to say and if she rejects you just move on to the next tail that comes along."

"W-What?" Irina stammered, her whole face turning a cute shade of red. "You didn't say anything about rejection!" Anberlin was going to reject her? If that was so then what was the whole point of going along with this!

"I just did," Chie said with a small snicker. Her expression softened and she squeezed Irina's shoulder comfortingly. "Chances are she probably won't reject you. I mean, you're a looker _and_ you're smart! Do you know how rare that is? And besides, if you do this for her now you'll definitely brighten up her day like a mega-watt light bulb."

Irina blinked, feeling a little more confident from what Chie was saying. "I will?"

Chie nodded. "Absolutely." _Especially after last night she could use a little sunshine in her life. _"But question is: do you still want to go through with this? Is this truly what you want?" She had seen quite a few instances in which people rushed into love without getting to fully know the person and all of those relationships ended after a week, two weeks tops. She didn't want Irina to experience the same thing.

Irina considered her options. Being single had made everything easier for her: she didn't have to worry about anyone else, but being single left her feeling a little lonely. She didn't have anyone to hold her and vice versa or whisper her name so lovingly like all of the other couples did. She wanted that and to choose Anberlin had been a little bit of a shock to her, but she knew she could get along well with the girl she tried. And besides . . . Anberlin was kind of cute and she had a good heart, no matter how guarded it was. She nodded, swallowing her fear and anxiety. "Yes."

Chie nodded as they stopped just outside the classroom door. "Very well then. I'll go in first and see how she's doing then when I come out you can have your shot." She smiled at how flustered Irina was looking. "Just relax. She won't bite. Just get in, say what you have to, and get out. Easy as that." With that, Chie left Irina's side and stepped into the classroom.

It was as if a switch had gone off and all attention turned to her immediately, the girls flocking around her like moths to a candle.

"Good morning, Big Sister Chie."

"Good morning, Big Sister."

Chie regarded them all with one of her charming smiles and a playful wink. If ever there was a Shizuru junior, Chie would be it. "Good morning, everyone. It's nice to see you all." Her gaze drifted to the one girl who hadn't said hello to her and continued to snooze on her desk. Chie rolled her eyes. _If she needed a break then why didn't she stay in bed? _Pushing through the crowd of girls, Chie walked up beside Anberlin's desk and stood beside it. "Anberlin."

Anberlin either didn't hear her because she was sleeping too deeply or she simply chose to ignore her. Seeing as how she would have appeared ungrateful to Chie if she ignored her, Anberlin was indeed sleeping, saving up her energy for later in the day.

Chie frowned and grasped her shoulder, giving it a nice shake. "Anberlin, wake up."

The instant Chie's fingers touched Anberlin's shoulder, the girl snapped her eye open and she jumped up with a start, whirling on Chie in a flourish. Her jerky movements caused her muscles to pull and the stitches to tug just a little, ripping slightly through the skin. Anberlin crumpled and fell to her knees, holding her side and whimpering.

"Whoa, easy!" Chie barked as she knelt down beside her. Her eyes rested upon the spot where Anberlin held and frowned. "Be careful. Your injuries haven't healed yet . . . Are you okay? You're not bleeding, right?" If the stitches had ripped and the wounds opened up, then they needed to go to Yohko right away.

Anberlin bit her lip and took in deep breaths as the pain began to subside bit by bit. She slipped a few fingers beneath the hem of her uniform and touched over where the stab was. She let out a small sigh as the bandages felt dry. "No, I'm okay." She looked up at Chie sheepishly. " . . . Sorry . . ."

Chie shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I sometimes get jumpy in my sleep too, especially if Aoi is with me." She helped Anberlin to her feet and kept in close proximity in case something happened.

Anberlin nodded to her as she gently ran her hand down her side, smoothing the uniform over the bandages. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was injured and give herself away as a target for more bullying. "Thanks," she said.

Chie smiled. "No problem. You could have probably stood on your own, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself more."

"Not just for that, but for saving me last night," Anberlin said. "I owe you much more than my life." They mad eye contact and it was the first time Chie noticed how vibrant Anberlin's eye color was. "Seriously, thank you."

Chie nodded once more. "No problem. Otome are supposed to look out for one another, that's part of our job. It would be very stupid of us if we turned a blind eye to someone who needed help."

Anberlin nodded and couldn't help but smile. Finally, someone who saw things her way! She began to like Chie more and more. "Very true."

"And one more thing." Chie pulled her close, so much so that their bodies pressed together and Chie's nose was buried in her hair. Her lips were dangerously close to Anberlin's ear and Anberlin blushed as a few of the on looking girls swooned and whispered words of envy amongst themselves. Girls would kill to be embraced by Chie like that. "I want to apologize as well for Tomoe," she murmured in Anberlin's ear. There was a sense of sorrow and regret in her husky voice. "You see, when I went here she was my room attendant and I was her Big Sister . . ." She pulled away from Anberlin to peer straight into her eye, though they kept their proximity close. "I should have made a better effort to change her."

Anberlin, still flushed from the close contact, shook her head. "I doubt you could have. Tomoe is a snake, she knows how to charm people then bite them later. I don't hold you responsible for what she did, Chie."

Though the weight of guilt remained on Chie's shoulders, she was happy that Anberlin didn't hold her responsible. It made her guilt seem like that much less of a burden. "Thanks. You're too good of a girl."

Anberlin pulled a face. Good? Not a word she would use.

Chie glanced up at the clock on the wall, as if checking the time for somewhere she needed to be. She smirked as the seconds began to tick by. "My oh my, look at the time. I had better get going, but before I depart I'd like to leave you with a parting gift." Taking a couple steps back, Chie grazed her fingertips over the GEM at her ear. "Materialize!" Her dazzling black, gray and maroon Robe appeared as if by magic, hugging the contours of Chie's body like a second skin, and everyone couldn't help but be dazzled, even Anberlin seemed impressed. She had always liked it when Meisters used their Robes. Chie then whirled her fingers through the air and out of nowhere a blue rose appeared with a small slip of paper attached to the de-thorned stem. She handed it to Anberlin.

Anberlin, raising an eyebrow, took it and peered at it curiously. She had never really seen many blue roses in her life and it was pretty cool. However, she wasn't quite sure of Chie was asking her out on a date at this point or was just being overly friendly. Either of them seemed likely. Anberlin reached for the paper and unfolded it, blinking when she saw that a phone number was written upon it.

"Whenever you need me give me a call," Chie said, "no matter what it is." She held up her fist to Anberlin and winked. "Us misfits gotta stick together."

Anberlin smiled and nodded, meeting Chie's fist with her own. "Yeah."

Chie sauntered out into the hallway with her hands in her pockets and a smug expression on her face. Now that Anberlin had a way to call for her, Chie wouldn't feel guilty if Tomoe tried to kill her again. What a great feeling to have all of that worry off her shoulders. She stole a glance to Irina, who seemed nervous more than ever. Chie shook her head. This girl was so unprepared. Chie walked up by her side. "Don't panic. Don't panic." She gave a powerful shove to Irina's shoulder and pushed the Pearl into the room.

Irina yelped as she struggled to catch herself before she face-planted into the floor. She whirled on Chie, now redder and more nervous than ever. "Wait! You can't just leave me here!" Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour and it felt like she was going to pass out. She sure wasn't ready for this!

"You'll be fine!" Chie called from the hall, her voice carrying into the room. She seemed as carefree as ever. "Go get 'em, tiger!"

"Big Sister Chie!" Irina groaned as the Meister said nothing more, her footsteps echoing down the hall. This so wasn't the plan. Chie had promised to watch over her progress - not leave her in her moment of need! It was definitely a stab in the back. _How am I going to do this now?_

"Big Sister Irina," one of the girls called, approaching her. "Is everything okay?"

Irina looked up to the girl and quickly composed herself, swallowing hard. "Oh yeah! Everything's great! I just, uh, came by for a visit before class, that's all." She laughed nervously and instantly everyone knew something was up. That was when Irina's demeanor changed and she heaved a big sigh. "Actually . . . I came for a different reason . . ." Her yellow-green eyes turned upon Anberlin, who had stopped to admire the blue rose and keep Chie's number out of the hands of the other girls, and straightened her posture. Now was as good as ever. "Hey, Anberlin."

Anberlin, holding the rose and number away from the other girls, looked to see Irina approach. The girls seemed to avoid her like the plague as the Pearl Otome came into the group and stood in front of her. "Yes?" she asked. Man getting a visit from Meister Chie and then Pearl Number 2 Irina, man this must her lucky day. _Finally . . . _"What's up, Irina?"

Now was the moment of truth.

Irina swallowed hard and felt her face burn with heat. Her palms felt sweaty and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She was so nervous it wasn't even funny. Still, this is what she wanted and she wouldn't blow it now and possibly have someone else snatch Anberlin up.

"That paper in your hand . . . turn it over to the back," she said timidly as she pointed to the rose.

Anberlin blinked a little bit. What exactly was going on here? Still, she obeyed and flipped the paper over to find a small message written upon it.

_Will you go out with me?_

Anberlin blinked at the message and read it over and over. Say what now?

Irina bit her lip as she shuffled her feet, but a smile was still plastered on her face. Her blush didn't dissipate as she nodded. " . . . Yeah . . . See, that's what I've been wanting to ask you. That rose, I told Chie to give it to you for me." She swallowed hard and peered into Anberlin's stunned and flushed face. My God she was so cute! "Anberlin." Irina grasped Anberlin's hand and smiled, not minding how her asking on a date was public. Maybe the girls around them would pressure Anberlin to say yes sooner. "Will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry all, but you'll have to wait next time for Anberlin's answer~ <strong>

**A little John Locke and Thomas Jefferson there for all of you to chew on. I like philosophy, it gives you something to chew on for a while. **

**Just to clear something up, Natsuki is trying to keep her and Shizuru distant from Anberlin because Natsuki is afraid of losing Shizuru because of Anberlin. Though it's kind of hard to do when they both like her so . . . yeah.**

**A little romance thing at the bottom in time for Valentines Day. I probably won't get out the next chap for a little bit, but in the mean time I'll try to post the first chapter of **Dearly Beloved Extras **soon. Be sure to look out for it~ **

**Thank you for viewing! Reviews? Comments? Questions?**

**Chapter Theme: Paradise - Coldplay (Song symbolizes Anberlin's nievity and unwillingness to accept reality as it is)**

When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>So she ran away in her sleep<br>And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Every time she closed her eyes<br>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

When she was just a girl  
>She expected the world<br>But it flew away from her reach  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth<p>

Life goes on  
>It gets so heavy<br>The wheel breaks the butterfly  
>Every tear, a waterfall<br>In the night, the stormy night  
>She closed her eyes<br>In the night, the stormy night  
>Away she'd fly<p>

And dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<p>

She dreamed of para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<p>

La la la La  
>La la la<p>

So lying underneath those stormy skies.  
>She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.<br>I know the sun must set to rise

This could be para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>This could be para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<p>

This could be para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Could be para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<p>

This could be para- para- paradise  
>Para- para- paradise<br>Could be para- para- paradise  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh<p>

Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo  
>Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo<p> 


	12. Yes or No?

**'Kay so . . . Idk if you all are getting bored with the chaps or whatever, but I have a feeling I'm losing some of your interest. Sorry it's getting a little boring but I'll try to make it better, I promise. **

**Alright, well, now for a little love chapter in honor of Valentines Day (even though it's late). **

* * *

><p>"Will you go out with me?" Irina asked as she held onto Anberlin's hand. Her body trembled slightly from anxiety as she awaited her reply, a million things running through her head at once.<p>

A collected gasp rose throughout the classroom and Anberlin was just left standing there with her eye wide. Her arms dropped to her sides and the blue rose slipped from her grasp. Oh geez, when she said she'd pursue happiness . . . this really wasn't what she had in mind.

"Excuse me?" Anberlin asked, her eyebrow raised. Perhaps she heard wrong and she was just imagining it. Maybe this was all some elaborate dream and she was sleeping still at her desk. Yeah, that had to be it. There was no way things like this would happen to her in a million years.

Irina blinked at the look on Anberlin's face. Did her question really leave Anberlin that shell-shocked? "Uh, I said would you like to go out with me?" she repeated, a little slower this time.

Anberlin licked her lips and nodded slowly. "That's what I thought you said." She raised her hand and slapped herself across the face, hissing at the sharp sting on her cheek. Okay, if this was a dream then she wouldn't be able to feel pain, which mean that this was definitely happening and Irina was definitely asking her out on a date.

"Hey! Be careful!" Irina cried as Anberlin's hand swiped down on her cheek. She stepped forward to inspect the red mark upon the younger girl's cheek, her brow upturned in worry. "What was that all about?"

"Just making sure this isn't some weird dream," Anberlin said as she ribbed her cheek. She met Irina's vibrant yellow-green eyes and swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous at their close proximity. She all of a sudden lost her nerve and blush a light pink, looking away from her. "So . . . this is for real?" Anberlin asked in a soft voice.

Irina softened and nodded, taking a step back to give Anberlin space. Her heart pounded a million miles an hour and a smile dared to smear across her lips. "Yes . . . So, will you go out with me?" Her knees trembled slightly as she awaited the answer, screaming in her mind for Anberlin to say yes.

Anberlin continued to look away from Irina as she wrestled with her reply. What was she supposed to say? Yes? No? she knew that many of the girls around her would kill for a chance to date the Number 2 Pearl, but . . . should she? Anberlin certainly was flattered that Irina had worked up the nerve to ask her, but was she attracted to Irina? She certainly liked her, but she wasn't sure if she did so in a romantic manner.

_Wait a minute, I'm not even gay! _Anberlin suddenly thought, her brow scrunching slightly. With that fact then she should easily be able to blow Irina off and get back to her daily, miserable life . . . but then again was there even a chance she was going to be asked out ever again? Anberlin, as a person, left a lot to be desired as a potential mate and therefore it would be considered a miracle if someone had the guts to approach her. With that said, she would be an absolute to reject this opportunity to experience something like this . . . but if she would take it just to know what it was like to be on a date, it wouldn't be fair to Irina if Anberlin didn't return her feelings and she didn't want to do that.

"I'm very flattered," Anberlin said, her tongue moving faster than her mind, "and I would like to but I don't have anything to offer you." When Irina raised her eyebrow, Anberlin elaborated. "I mean, I'm irresponsible, a brat, the poster child for trouble and just not an all-around good person."

Irina blinked and frowned slightly, her confusion showing clearly on her face. What was Anberlin doing? Was she trying to make up an excuse as to why Irina shouldn't ask her out? If that was so, then those were poor excuses.

"I'm not asking you to give me anything," Irina said firmly, "besides your company. Anberlin, I know you might be rough around the edges but you are a good person. You have a good heart and are very determined and passionate . . . and I guess those are some of the reasons why I even bothered to ask you."

Anberlin chewed on her lip. Crap, she saw right through her plan as if it were crystal. What was she supposed to do now?

Irina shifted her weight from one foot to the other and looked away. Her heart began to throb as Chie's warning of rejection echoed in her mind. Was that why Anberlin was making excuses, because she was trying to say no? She had to be sure.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want to?" Irina asked, daring to meet Anberlin's burning sulfur eye. She tried to hide the scared tears pooling in her eyes as she waited for an answer.

Anberlin swallowed. Oh geez, she had made Irina cry. That was what she trying to avoid. What was she supposed to do now? If she rejected Irina outright then not only would she break her heart, but Anberlin would be seen as a complete jerk, but then again if she accepted then she would be in a compromising position and risk hurting Irina more than an outright rejection. She groaned and put a hand over her eyes. She would need professional help for this one, but in the meantime she had to buy time.

"Give me some time to think about it, okay?" Anberlin asked gently, hoping to see Irina's tears dry. "I'll give you an answer at the end of the day when I'm done at the Headmistress's. Meet me outside the gates around 5:30 and I'll give you my answer."

Irina seemed to liven up and she smiled, nodding. It wasn't the reply she was hoping for, but at least it wasn't one she didn't want to hear. She could give Anberlin time to think things through, after all she would have been stunned if someone had asked her out.

"Alright, I'll see you later today at 5:30," Irina said with a small smile. She turned to leave, but knelt down to pick up the blue rose off the ground and hand it to Anberlin shyly. Her heart did laps as a small blush took residence upon Anberlin's cheeks. She was so cute like this. "I have to get back to class now, but I'll see you then." With a small wave, Irina was gone.

Anberlin tightened her hold upon the rose and Chie's number before trudging to her desk and slumping down in the seat, releasing a held breath. Well, she had bought herself time and she only hoped that she could find someone to give her sound advice before meeting up with Irina.

* * *

><p>When Irina left the classroom, she released a huge breath as well. That had gone better than she had thought, even though Anberlin didn't tell her yes or no right away. Still, Irina wasn't worried. She attributed it to nerves and was confident that Anberlin would say yes once she had time to process everything.<p>

Leaning against the wall, Chie watched as Irina approached, a small smile on her lips. "So how'd it go?"

Irina kept walking, assuming that Chie would follow her. "Well, she didn't say yes or no right away," Irina said. "She said she needed time to think about it and I said okay. She's going to tell me later today, though." She smiled as a picturesque scene played in her mind of Anberlin saying yes just as the sun was setting and then enveloping Irina in a kiss. The fantasy made her blush.

Chie hummed in thought and pursed her lips. "Said she needed time to think, huh? That can be a bad thing . . ."

The mere mention of the word "bad" was enough to pull Irina out of her thoughts and stare at the older girl. "How is that bad? She was shocked so I gave her time to calm down."

"See, when girls say 'they need time' that means they need to think of a way to let you down gently," Chie explained. "She's a nice person, she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, but she technically she already said no."

Irina frowned, processing the explanation. Now that Chie mentioned it, Anberlin did take a while with her answers . . . and there was the whole excuse thing. _Does she really not want to go out with me? _

"You don't know that for sure," Irina argued softly. "I mean, she might really need time to think things through. She might still say yes."

Chie nodded. "That's the spirit, keep the optimism, but I'm just going to warn you that rejection is still a very real possibility. And are you prepared for that?"

Irina thought for a small time. Her heart would break if Anberlin did reject her, but if there was a slight chance that she would say yes then it would make that risk all the more worth it.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>For the whole rest of the day, Anberlin couldn't concentrate. Her mind was too distracted to pay attention to any of Yukariko's lessons or to comprehend a word that Maria was saying. It made her realize just how much this decision bothered her and how much energy she was wasting on making it.<p>

It shouldn't have been that hard. She knew she was going to let Irina down, but then again at the same time she didn't want to. Her public opinion was riding on her answer but that didn't it make it any easier. _What a fine mess I've gotten myself into . . ._

Her only reprieve was when lunch rolled around and the students was dismissed from class. Anberlin made a point to skip eating in order to find someone to talk to. Someone who had had their fair share of relationships and dealing with love and crushes. Someone with vibrant red hair and alluring sea-green eyes.

"Nao!" Anberlin called as she finally found the Otome. The redhead was sitting on a bench in the courtyard enjoying some meager food of rice and meat. Anberlin approached her out of breath and panting. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Nao swallowed what food was in her mouth before addressing Anberlin's presence. "Hey, it looks like you're all better from last night. You took a hell of a thrashing. Good for you for pulling through so quickly."

Anberlin, once she gained her breath, nodded and touched her side. "Yeah, I'm okay. The stitches still hurt, but I'll live." Her demeanor changed and she stood in front of Nao. "Listen, I need your help."

Nao blinked, chewing a mouthful of rice thoughtfully. She really didn't feel like being bothered at the moment. This was the only time she got to be alone and relax as ludicrous missions took up most of her other time Natsuki kept sending her on. Nao didn't bother hiding her feelings. "Uh, yeah, well you see I'm not really in the mood to help you. You've caused me more trouble than you're worth and I don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"What?" Anberlin barked, getting right up in Nao's face. "Are you kidding me?"

"Afraid not," Nao said with a small frown. She raised her hand and flicked Anberlin on the forehead, pushing her back a step. "Now do you mind giving me some personal space? You're annoying me."

Anberlin growled softly as she touched the spot on her forehead where Nao had flicked her. "How can you seriously be so selfish? All I want is your advice."

"And you've already taken more than that from me," Nao replied nonchalantly as she stuck a piece of meat between her teeth. She chewed as she talked. "Ever since I met you, you nearly got me killed, threatened with bodily harm, and not to mention sick. I could have caught a cold being in that pouring rain last night, you know." She swallowed. "And not once have you returned the favor."

"When have you ever been threatened?" Anberlin asked. She didn't remember Nao ever being threatened on her behalf.

"When I took you out that night," Nao clarified, setting her empty lunch off to the side. She tossed an arm over the back of the bench and crossed her legs. "Your Natsuki-mama nearly had my neck in a noose for that. Heck, she even threatened to banish me from the school, which is impossible as I am one of the V Pillars and serve Garderobe, but it still was threat, empty or not."

Anberlin frowned as Nao mentioned Natsuki, recalling the limits she had set. "She's not my mom," she replied acidly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And she's only worried about whether or not the Black Hand gets back the GEM. She couldn't care less about me."

Nao, with a gentle sigh, nodded. "Yeah, that's what she does. She's not called the Ice Princess for nothing, you know? The only person I've seen her defrost around is Shizuru, but that's only because that woman is damn good in bed . . . not that I have personal experience with her, of course." She didn't miss how Anberlin's demeanor tensed. "Though I don't blame you for wanting to get close to Natsuki. She is pretty and there's just something about her that draws you to her."

The younger girl snickered and glanced at Nao. "Sounds like you have a crush on her."

Nao rolled her eyes and stood up to throw her trash away in a nearby garbage can. "Please, Natsuki is so out of my league." This made Anberlin smirk and Nao came back to sit down again. "Besides, I'm sure a prude like her couldn't keep up with me anyways." She made eye contact with Anberlin. "Though you must be so oblivious to think that she doesn't care."

Anberlin raised an eyebrow, throwing up another wall to hide her true emotions. "That's because she doesn't."

Nao heaved a deep breath. "Well you don't know that for sure, but I can tell you this: she does, to some degree, care about you. The night I took you out and when I couldn't find you at Garderobe, the minute I told Natsuki the color drained from her face and I could swear she was scared stiff."

Anberlin rolled her eyes, disregarding Nao's evidence. "That's because she's afraid of losing the GEM to the Hand. I know because I over heard her talking to Shizuru, er . . . Ms. Viola about it."

Nao blinked as Anberlin switched from using Shizuru's first name to her last name. She shook her head. "Man, she's got a tight leash around your neck, doesn't she? And you're right, she could have been worrying over that, but will you still say the same thing if I told you that the first question she asked me then was 'Is Anberlin safe'?"

Now it was Anberlin's turn to blink. Natsuki had asked about her safety first? Still, she was skeptical. "Are you she didn't say 'Is the _Garnet_ safe'?"

Nao shook her head with a smirk. "Nope. She clearly said your name. If you want other witnesses then Shizuru was there with her. She'll vouch for it.

"Look, Natsuki might not show it, but she does care about people. You might have to chisel away at her shell in order to see it, but she has a warm heart. Just know that if something bad ever happened to you, she would be crushed. I know because I could see it in her eyes."

Anberlin hummed in thought. If those were Natsuki's true feelings then why did she set limits to push her away? It made no sense. "I'll take your word for it, though I have trouble believing it."

Nao shrugged. "Believe what you want, but that's the truth." She rose and dusted off the seat of her sea green Otome uniform. "Well, if that's all you came to talk to me about, then I'll be on my way. See you later and good luck with your Natsuki-mama."

Anberlin flushed. "Stop calling her that! She's not my mom and that's not what I needed to talk to you about, although you did help me get that straight."

Nao turned to look at the younger girl. "If you want me to help you, then I'll have to charge you." A smirk quirked her lips.

The younger girl frowned, fearing just what was going on in that twisted mind of the redhead Otome's. She really didn't want to risk anything just to talk about how she should handle Irina. "How much do I owe you?" She remembered the stack of cash she had racked up from playing everyone at chess. She figured that she'd give all her money to Nao and be done with it.

"Oh no," Nao said with a wag of her finger. "I don't want your money. A service requires a service, right?"

"I just wanna talk!" Anberlin cried incredulously. How much must she go through just to have someone listen?

"I know, but I've laid down my terms. A service for a service," Nao repeated.

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to taking off my shirt and crying in a minute, am I?"

Nao chuckled. "No . . . unless you're down with it." She suddenly sized Anberlin up and got up in her face. Nao was much like Chie with her advances, but whereas Chie was charming and charismatic, Nao was just plain dangerous. "You're not a virgin, are you?" she purred, causing Anberlin to turn beet red.

Anberlin jumped back away from her, blushing madly. "What kind of question is that?"

Nao laughed. "A simple question: are you a virgin or aren't you?"

"More like a vulgar question," Anberlin retorted. It wasn't like she was going to answer Nao. It wasn't her business to know whether she was a virgin or not.

"Hm, you're definitely a virgin if you're getting all defensive about it," the redhead concluded. "But if you still want to talk then you must do a service for me. You see, it's been a while since I've had a good lay and you're just the kind of bad attitude chick that could take the edge off me." She eyed Anberlin like a predator about to go in for the kill and smirked.

Anberlin kept her distance from Nao. Man, she thought the redhead was a bad influence before but now this was just ridiculous. Sure she could be relied on in _some_ cases, but for the most part she had no redeeming qualities. Anberlin made a mental note to take out a restraining order later.

"So what do you say?" Nao asked as she sauntered over to her. Their lunch break was about a quarter of the way over, but Nao was certain that she could blow both of their minds before time ran out. Assuming she got Anberlin's consent, of course. "Have you made a decision?"

Anberlin pursed her lips and took in a deep breath. "Yep."

Nao looked hopeful and stepped a little closer. She could already feel the heat building in her body. "And?"

"I gotta find someone else to talk to about this," Anberlin muttered as she turned on her heel and walked back towards the school.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime was over, Anberlin returned back to her daily afternoon classes. Thankfully there were only two of them before the students were turned loose to do whatever activities they had in their days. Anberlin kept mostly to herself throughout both classes, acting a little more on the quiet side. Her mousy demeanor wasn't lost on the teacher, who happened to be Yukariko as we was the one in charge of taking care of the Coral class, and she approached her.<p>

"Anberlin, are you alright?" she asked. The Coral was engaged in mock battle and in addition to being quiet, Anberlin had shown signs of fatigue and pain.

Anberlin, a little out of breath, looked up at Yukariko and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." She tried her best not to let the discomfort show on her face, but the stitches had pulled again and even the bandages began to chafe her skin. She made a mental note to change them later.

Yukariko nodded, though she still remained wary of her student's condition. "If you say so, but if something's bothering or if you have an injury you then come tell me. I'll send you to Professor Yohko to get checked out."

The one-eyed girl nodded again and wiped some of the sweat from her brow. "Will do."

As Yukariko walked away, she made a mental note to try a little bit harder so as not to draw suspicion. She didn't need anyone feeling sorry for her. She could very well take care of herself should the situation call for it and she was going to prove it. With that, she turned back to her opponent for the day and waged battle once more.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Anberlin was feeling exhausted and drained. Her body ached from the mock fights in class that day as she was starving from having skipped lunch. It was now undeniable that the bandages had caused a rash on her side and shoulders and she just couldn't wait to take them off. Tired though she was, she still couldn't abandon her duties to Natsuki and Shizuru and Anberlin trudged up the long walkway towards Natsuki's office. She had a strong feeling that she would be doing more than her fair share of grueling work.<p>

Anberlin passed through the doors and down the hallway towards the office and when she entered, she said a brief hello to Natsuki and Shizuru as they went about their daily tasks.

"Afternoon," she said curtly as she passed into the room. A small bag was slung around her shoulders (she had gone to the dorm first to pick up some casual clothes and then Yohko's to get a fresh roll of bandages) and dumped the bag on the couch.

Shizuru smiled up at Anberlin as she set down her cup of tea. "Hi. How did your day go? Did your wounds hold up?"

Anberlin nodded as she withdrew jeans and a tee shirt from the bag. "Yeah, they did okay. And my day went . . . well, it was interesting." She reached for the hem of her dress skirt and began to pull up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsuki asked in a level voice as she looked over a paper.

Anberlin met her gaze. "Changing."

"No you're not," the Headmistress replied in a tone that left no room for discussion.

"Well why not?" Anberlin asked, still holding her dress so that she could rip it off at the first okay. "I have shorts and an undershirt on, it's no big deal."

"That's not the point. If someone of importance comes in you have to look presentable, not like you just came back from a casual night out," Natsuki replied as she set the paper aside to solely focus on Anberlin. "Remember, as Headmistress you must always dress and act to impress because you have to uphold Garderobe's distinguished reputation."

Anberlin raised an eyebrow and scanned Natsuki up and down. "Is that why you look like a Black Jack dealer?"

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle at the jibe even as Natsuki's face went red with embarrassment and anger.

"Hey! I don't look like a Black Jack dealer!" Natsuki retorted, rising from her seat and slamming her hands down upon her desk. Anberlin jumped a little at the noise. "And besides, I'm young, I can pull this look off."

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah, _if_ you're a Black Jack dealer." She smiled and raced to hide behind Shizuru when Natsuki dared to cross out from behind her desk. Shizuru stood to stand between them, Anberlin taking refuge behind her arm. "Chill, I was just kidding."

Natsuki growled and released a huge breath, placing a hand to her temple and rubbing it. "Why is it that you have to start a brawl every time I see you? Why can't you just say 'hi' and leave it at that?"

"I'm a very complicated person," Anberlin replied with a humored shrug.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Well that's for certain." She turned to walk back to her desk before glancing over her shoulder. "And you're not changing into your clothes."

"What? Why?" the teen asked as she emerged from behind her tawny-haired guardian.

"I already told you why," Natsuki answered as she reclined in her black leather chair. She took a moment to relax before starting up with the last bit of work. "Now, I only have a filing job for you to do, so once you're done with that you're either welcome to stay or you can leave early, depending on your work ethic. However, if you slack off I'll find something more for you to do."

Anberlin nodded and sighed softly. A filing job? This was going to be an easy day. "Alright. Sounds easy enough." She walked over to a stack of papers on the coffee table and began to gather them in her hands until Natsuki stopped her.

"Uh-uh, not those," she said with a wag of her finger. She rose again and squeezed up to Anberlin's side, taking the papers in hand. "I'll take care of these. You'll be moving those boxes over there," – she pointed to a spot in the room where five or six boxes chock-full of documents sat like dead square lumps – "into that back room." Natsuki moved her finger to a door that had been left ajar. "I want you to make sure every document is in alphabetical order."

Anberlin blinked twice and looked back to Natsuki with an eyebrow raised. "Okay, when you said filing, you didn't mention anything about moving thirty pound boxes halfway across the room."

"Oh, really?" Natsuki asked with feign innocence. A Cheshire smile quirked her lips as she turned on her heel back towards her desk for a second time. "I believe I just did."

Anberlin huffed and put her hands on her hips as she stared at the boxes sitting there, mocking her with their heavy, paper-swollen bellies. She had her work cut out for her apparently. _Might as well get started. _She approached them and picked out the least-full box she could find and took it in her arms before giving a mighty heave and pulling it off the floor. It must have weighed at least ten or fifteen pounds and it only made her wonder how much all of the other boxes weighed.

She was about to take a step towards the back room when Shizuru gracefully swept passed her and picked up a box effortlessly, as if it weighed nearly as much as a bag of feathers. She smiled sweetly at Anberlin. "Let me give you a hand."

"She can do it on her own," Natsuki insisted as she watched the pair. "She's a big girl and I gave her the job specifically."

Shizuru pouted cutely and Natsuki felt a shudder rip through her. Oh boy, here came the puppy eyes.

"Aw, come on, Natsuki," Shizuru said. "She's had a long day and besides she still hasn't fully recovered from her injuries. The least I can do is give her a hand."

Natsuki pondered the explanation and nodded. "True, by the way, how are your injuries, Anberlin? Are they any better?"

Anberlin took the time to drop off the box at her feet instead of holding it while she talked. That would have been a huge waste of energy. "They gave me some trouble earlier today and during training," she said. "I think I might have gotten a rash."

"Are you sure you'll be okay for this task then?" Shizuru asked. She didn't want to push Anberlin anymore than her body would allow her. "Just in case something happens."

"No way," Anberlin readily replied. "I can handle anything you throw at me." As if to prove a point, she heaved up the box and proceeded towards the room, ignoring how the weight put strain on her stitches. "See? No problem." She set the box down and went back for another.

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a glance before shrugging and resuming their work.

Anberlin and Shizuru took turns alternately bringing the boxes from the front room to the back. The task seemed to be easy for the young girl as she showed no discomfort concerning her stitches and that was good. It wouldn't be very good if she appeared weak and that a few stab wounds could slow her down. Otome were durable after all and in any case her nanomachines would speed up the healing process. Anberlin sighed softly as she brought in the last box and wiped at her forehead.

Shizuru seemed impressed that her charge could manage the effort after such a terrible night. "You did very well. Good job," she said as she stood in the doorway watching as Anberlin began to file the first few papers.

The other girl smiled. "Thanks." She thumbed through the first few titles and placed them in the corresponding cabinets. She was thankful that they were lettered accordingly. "Hey, Shizuru – can I still call you Shizuru?" Anberlin wanted to make sure before she broke a rule.

Shizuru smiled and nodded. "Of course. I don't have a problem with it. I hardly follow Natsuki's rules as it is."

Anberlin smiled back, liking how Natsuki's mate would defy her like that. It was rather funny. "Great." She hushed her voice and drew closer to the tawny-haired woman and leaned in to murmur, "Can you help me 'file'? I need to talk to you about something."

Shizuru blinked at how secretive Anberlin was being and it piqued her interest. This must be a good secret if she wanted to keep it between them. She nodded. "Of course." She drew further into the room and closed the door halfway so that Natsuki couldn't overhear their conversation.

However, Natsuki was as alert as ever and flicked her eyes over to the closing door. If there was one thing she learned over the years it was that Shizuru with little girls behind closed doors was never good. "Hey, what're you doing?" she asked.

Shizuru met her eyes. "I'm just going to help file," she explained.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. Something smelled fishy. "With the door closed?"

Shizuru didn't even miss a beat. "Apparently you watching Anberlin all the time makes her nervous," she said in a level (and believable) voice.

"I do?" Natsuki asked as she looked past Shizuru to the teenager. She narrowed her eyes, as if Anberlin was a dangerous insect that needed to be squashed quickly. "Why didn't she say something before?"

"Because you scare me," Anberlin said. "And you make faces like that at me." She pointed to the blunette's scrunched expression and Natsuki blinked twice.

"I don't make faces," the older woman countered.

"Yes, you do," Anberlin countered. Her expression turned pleading. "Please can you just let her close the door? I want to get this work done so I can leave early." _And catch Irina out front. _

Natsuki thought about the situation for a second. If Shizuru had something in mind for Anberlin while the door was closed then that would be a disaster and a complete disrespect for her authority and the last thing Natsuki wanted to do was fire her lover. Still, if the situation was just as innocent as they both claimed then it would be fine and Natsuki needed to have that paperwork filed . . .

"Alright," she said with a resigning sigh. Her beautiful green eyes fell upon Shizuru with purpose and she pointed a finger at her. "Behave yourself. If I hear anything suspicious . . ."

"Don't worry, Natsuki," Shizuru assured in a gentle voice. "I won't do anything. And besides you know you're my one and only." She walked over to steal a kiss and Natsuki was powerless to stop a wet raspberry from being planted on her cheek. "Mwah."

Anberlin smiled and beamed at the two adults. They were so cute together. "Aw."

Natsuki blushed deeply and rubbed the spot where she was kissed, feeling Shizuru's spit dry between her fingers. "Yes, well, that's good to know."

Shizuru giggled and gave her mate a playful wink before walking back towards the room and passing through the door, closing it behind her.

Anberlin shook her head. "You two are something. So different, but you manage to fit together so perfectly, like a match made in Heaven."

"That's _because _we are so different," Shizuru said as she thought back to her flustered woman waiting just outside. She would bet money that Natsuki was still blushing. "We compliment one another and that's what makes us work. Don't get me wrong, we have our disagreements and the occasional fight, but at the end of the day Natsuki knows I would do anything for her and in return she would do the same for me. That's what love is."

Anberlin nodded. "Wow, that was deep. And I'm so glad you brought up the topic of love because that's what I need to talk to you about."

Shizuru raised a slender eyebrow, intrigued. "Anberlin, are you in love?" A small smile dared to tug at her lips.

"What? No!" the teen replied instantly. "No, I'm not in love but . . . earlier today Irina suddenly asked me out, in front of everybody!"

"Irina?" Shizuru repeated. "Pearl Number 2 Irina Woods?" She had to admit that Irina was smart and pretty, but never would she imagine going for someone like Anberlin. _Not that there's anything wrong with that. A lot of people thought that Natsuki and I wouldn't last as long as we have. _

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah." Her reply came in form of a groan and she slumped against the filing cabinets.

"And what did you say?" Shizuru asked as she rested against the door, her hands clasped behind her as she eagerly awaited the outcome. "Many of the Coral and even some of Pearl want to be with her, you know."

Anberlin nodded. "I gathered that much and I said I'd think about it and get back to her around 5:30 or so." She ran a hand through her hair. "Shizuru, I don't know what to do! I don't want to say yes and I don't want to say no either!" She groaned and pounded her head against the cabinet.

The crimson-eyed beauty softened and approached her. "Well first you can start by not beating yourself up more than you already have." She grasped Anberlin's shoulder and turned her around so that they were facing one another. "Let's take this slowly: why don't you want to say yes?"

Anberlin shuffled her feet and looked down. "Because I don't know if I'm . . . like that, you know? The way you and Natsuki are."

"How can you be so sure?" Shizuru asked in a gentle voice. She had a particular talent for deciphering relationships and romantic feelings and decided to give Anberlin the benefit of the doubt.

"Because I don't have a thing for girls," Anberlin stated clearly.

"And if Irina was a boy would you have said yes?" Shizuru asked again.

Anberlin rolled her eyes. "No."

"And why not?" This was interesting. If Anberlin didn't particularly like either boys or girls then she would be the first asexual person Shizuru had ever come across.

She shrugged. "I don't know, they just don't do it for me. They all seem to just want to get in your pants . . . Of course that goes for Nao too but at least I can't get pregnant with her."

"Wait, what happened with Nao?" the Amethyst Otome asked.

"I tried getting her opinion on this whole thing and she said I had to do her a favor," the girl replied. "Which means that I had to sleep with her in order to talk with her."

Shizuru sighed and shook her head. She made a mental note to reprimand Nao later for her indiscretion against younger girls. "Okay, so you're afraid of men and you don't swing that way with women," she surmised upon getting back to the task at hand.

"Hey, I'm not afraid," Anberlin countered. "They just don't do it for me . . . but I was a little flattered that Irina asked me. I mean, I'm not the best person in the world and I leave a lot to be desired, not to mention half of the school hates my guts and then some." She only stopped when Shizuru put a finger to her lips.

"Stop it," she demanded. "Why do you keep putting yourself down like that? If there's something about yourself you don't like then take steps to improve it, not complain about it."

"See, and I would but there are just too many things," Anberlin replied. She felt that this talk was ridiculous. She came to Shizuru seeking help and all she was doing was pushing her away.

"Then start making an effort," Shizuru replied. She sighed softly. "Look, Annie, in order to love someone else you must first love yourself and until you do, then I'm afraid you can let Irina take on some other person who would gladly accept her." She softened when Anberlin began to tense, a sure sign she wasn't happy with the thought of Irina with someone else. "Although if you want my opinion, Irina could have easily overlooked you instead of asked you out today. That means she saw something in you that she liked."

"What are you saying?" Anberlin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that you should draw from what Irina saw in you and use that as a way to boost your confidence," Shizuru said with a small smile. She pulled away from her a bit and tapped Anberlin's forehead. "Annie, you're so lucky that you don't even know it, which is why I can't understand how you have so low self-esteem."

Anberlin looked up at where Shizuru poked her. "I have half of the school who wants to hang me, another half that wants to hug me, and a master who keeps giving me dirty looks and reminds me how much I disappoint her. How can I not have low self-esteem?"

"You let me worry about Natsuki," the red-eyed woman said. "And you shouldn't even care about what others think of you. I didn't and look how popular I am."

"That's because you're pretty," Anberlin said pointedly. "And nice and charming and cool –"

"And you don't think you are? Do you know how many people can't even take sarcasm as lightly as you?" Shizuru said. "Or even have the willpower to overcome half of the things you've been through. I can tell you right now that if I found out I was carrying a cursed GEM with a crazy murderous cult after me I would be terrified, but you have managed to make it seem like it's not that big of a deal."

Anberlin blinked and allowed her face to be pulled into a frown. "Wow, you're making me feel _so_ much better."

Shizuru couldn't help but smile. "That's what I mean by sarcasm. You have so much charm and charisma you don't even know it, but that's what makes you so adorable."

"Yeah, yeah," the girl replied with a casual roll of her eyes, as if she wasn't taking Shizuru's compliments seriously. "But to get back to my question, what am I going to do about Irina?"

"Well since we touched up on why you won't say yes, how about we try why you don't want to say no."

"Because if I say no then everyone will think that I'm a stuck up jerk who shot down one of the top students and they'll hate my guts more than they do now," she explained.

Shizuru shook her head. "Again, don't concern yourself with what others think of you. Annie, not everyone is going to like you . . . but then again you already know that."

Anberlin rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks."

"But still, what others think of you doesn't matter, as much as the standard you hold yourself too," Shizuru continued. "You can try all your life to try and meet everyone's criteria, but you'll find that it's impossible. In the end the people who will truly like you will like you for just being who you are."

"Is that why you like me?" Anberlin asked and gave a half-smile when Shizuru petted her choppy hair affectionately.

"Exactly," she replied with a nod. "Look, Annie, I can't tell you what to do because you're a young adult and you need to make decisions on your own, but I can offer my advice: do whatever you feel with Irina. Listen to what your heart wants you to do and you can never go wrong. However, I think that you should say yes because one: you should at least get to experience this and two: it will be good for you to be with someone else for a change."

Anberlin pursed her lips, like she normally did when in thought, and shuffled her feet. "But what if I don't like her the way she likes me? Like I said, I don't swing that way."

"Then just go as friends," Shizuru reasoned. "Either way, you need to get out and have a good time. You could use a break from all of the drama that's been happening. And in any case, they do say that being in a good mood helps to heal wounds faster."

"So I should say yes," Anberlin said, "but just go as friends." She thought for moment about the scenario. It would still hurt Irina to know that they didn't share mutual feelings, but maybe they could still have a good time together. She nodded. "Alright, sounds good. Though when I say yes, what then? Natsuki won't even let me go out probably and then there's the risk of running into more Black Hand members."

"Why don't we worry about that when we come to it, hm?" Shizuru interjected as she grasped Anberlin's shoulders in her hands. "One thing at a time and it all starts with you telling Irina your answer."

Anberlin nodded. "Good plan. Let's see, what time is it?" She glanced around and found a battery-powered clock on the wall. It read 4 o'clock. "I have about an hour and a half before I need to meet her." She glanced around at all of the paperwork that still needed to be filed then glanced up at Shizuru. "How fast do you think we can get this done?"

"Why don't we do this," Shizuru said as she began to unpack another box next to the one Anberlin had already opened. She shifted through the papers one at a time, "we'll get done as much as we can and what you don't finish you can come back and pick up where you left off. I'll get Natsuki to leave the office door open for you."

"Then I had better get this done," Anberlin said as she knelt down to resume her filing business. She opened up all the drawers and began to place the papers where they were due.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be running late to my first date." Shizuru helped to aid in the effort and began handing Anberlin papers.

"It's not a date," Anberlin clarified with a roll of her eye. "I'm just going to tell her we're just going out as friends. But it's not just that. I mean, I love you and, to some degree of like, Natsuki but I can't stand you guys sometimes!"

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. Even though Anberlin's jibe was meant in good nature, she couldn't help but feel that there was some truth to that. Nonetheless, she didn't betray her concern and thought it would be best to play right along with her.

"Well as long as we're being honest, you're the worst girl I have ever met in my life," the tawny woman stated matter-of-factly, though the humor still remained in her sweet honeysuckle voice. "And no mistake, you can count on that."

Anberlin could only laugh and feel just a little bit better physically. Her wounds hardly hurt anymore and it felt as if they weren't even there. In fact, her whole mood seemed to improve just by having playful banter with her friend and mentor. Maybe what everyone said was true: laughter was the best medicine.

The minutes passed quickly as they continued to aimlessly talk and toil away at their task. It was funny how much time one could waste when kept busy. They had allowed the door to remain closed because, well, they forgot to open it for one and they felt that their spontaneous conversations seemed all the more intimate if kept in secret, even if Natsuki could probably hear their voices outside. When the working pair decided to take a small break they had successfully unpacked all but one lonely box that stood mockingly with a full belly amongst an array of envious empty crates. They had made good progress and Anberlin couldn't help but feel proud of them.

Anberlin glanced at the clock when she had wiped the sweaty from her forehead and nearly panicked upon seeing the position of the slender ebony arrows: 5:25.

"Crap! When did it get so late?" she cried. She tripped over the scattered boxes lying sprawled about her feet and barely caught herself from face-planting into one of said boxes. "I'm gonna be late!"

Shizuru stood quickly and stuck out her hand to grasp the back of Anberlin's collar, pulling her back into the room as soon as she opened the door. "Hold on there, buckshot. You can't go yet."

"What?" Anberlin hissed as she glanced at Shizuru from over her shoulder. "I'm going to be late and you're holding me up? I'll finish the last box later, okay? I'll come right back even!" She couldn't loiter around the office any long; she needed to get to Irina.

"No, you can't go out looking like that," Shizuru exclaimed as she gestured to Anberlin's general appearance. "You want Irina to think you stepped out of _Vogue,_ not off the streets."

"Shizuru, I'm fine," the teen cried, a bit offended by how the audaciously beautiful crimson-eyed woman criticized her dress. She spat in her hands and smoothed out the frayed ends of her hair in order to make a better effort to make herself presentable. "There. Happy?"

Shizuru could only hold her breath as Anberlin ran her spit through her hair and inwardly groan. She had her work cut out for her with this one. "Just a friendly tip: don't do that in front of her."

She gave Anberlin an once-over, but wasn't wholly satisfied with her. Anberlin looked like she needed a bath and perhaps a touch of make up, but considering the time she would just have to go as she was. "You'll have to make do with what you have right now, but good luck." She opened up the door and was busy hurrying the disgruntled girl out.

"What do you mean 'make do'?" Anberlin called as she was unceremoniously pushed from the room. "And 'good luck'?"

Shizuru shook her head as she followed Anberlin out and closed the door behind her. "It doesn't matter now. You don't have that kind of time. Now hurry up before you make her wait any longer."

Natsuki glanced from one girl to the other in complete and utter confusion. Just what exactly happened in that room? "What's going on? Where is she going? Is she done?"

"Just personal business," Anberlin called back as she rushed to the doors. She pulled them open and glanced back. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes to finish the rest of the work. Later!" She was off before the doors finally swung shut.

Natsuki blinked twice and looked up to Shizuru who was smiling softly beside her. "Did I miss something?"

Shizuru let out a small, dreamy sigh. "Oh nothing you should concern yourself about. Just a little girl growing up, is all." A mischievous glint shone in her alluring crimson irises. "Although, if you really want to find out . . ." She walked over to the windows behind Natsuki and peered out into the distance, her gaze transfixed on the entrance gates where Irina stood waiting. Shizuru turned back to Natsuki and gestured for her to stand beside her. "Come and have a look."

Natsuki turned out of her chair and stood up, stretching a little to work the feeling back into her muscles, before stopping beside Shizuru at the windows. Her brow scrunched as she saw Irina. "What is Irina doing there at this time? Meeting someone?" It would be understandable that Irina would be meeting an admirer or perhaps a close companion – everyone wanted the Number 2 Pearl Trias.

A small smile played on Shizuru's lips. "Something like that." Her grin grew as Anberlin's distinct shape came charging up from a distance.

Natsuki's midnight brows shot up and she gaped as Irina turned to face the new arrival. "Anberlin?" She glanced at Shizuru who simply continued smiling with a small shrug. "You can't be serious. How in the world? I mean, Irina's so out of her league!"

Shizuru giggled. "She might be, but she just happened to be playing in the same ball park so that means she's fair game." She put up a hand for silence as Irina and Anberlin began to converse. "The show is starting."

* * *

><p>Anberlin raced as fast as she could down the sloping ramp of a walkway that led down from Natsuki's office. She would have taken the stairs, but in her haste it was a likely chance that she would have slipped and fallen and with the description Shizuru gave of her appearance, Anberlin didn't want to look like she just got out of a fight for the right to a garbage can. Her feet were stumbling beneath her the more she tried to remain at a good speed despite the urge to go faster, but fought a losing battle when her feet began to burn with the effort of smacking the pavement. Anberlin let loose a small sigh of relief when she got to the bottom of the slope, the danger of slipping and falling cleared, and she instantly made a sharp turn down the pathway that led to the front of the school. She just hoped that Irina would still be waiting there when she arrived.<p>

Which brought up another question: would Irina still be there? Anberlin was the one who set the time and the meeting place so it would seem very rude of her to show up late, but that couldn't be helped. She would simply tell Irina the truth when she showed up . . . assuming she was still there. Anberlin didn't have much experience, but she was sure that girls didn't normally wait too long for their dates to show up.

_It's not a date! _she scolded herself. _We're just friends. _She just hoped Irina would be okay with that as well.

Anberlin pace quickened as Irina's form stood in the distance right next to the front gates. She seemed a little worried and forlorn about something and Anberlin had a feeling it was due to her tardiness. Oh well, she would make it better soon enough.

"Irina!" Anberlin called out as she approached. "Hey!" The Coral slowed to a stop right in front of the upperclassman and bent over her knees, panting like a dog. She must have looked like an absolute fool in front of Irina, but she could care less. What did Shizuru say about others' opinions not mattering?

Irina blinked at the absolutely exhausted expression on Anberlin's face. The junior Otome was a little pink in the face from her running and she was breathing rather heavily and a slight glimmer of sweat shone on her forehead beneath the shadow of her bangs, but Irina could care less. The point was that Anberlin was here and it didn't matter what condition she was in.

"Hi, Anberlin," Irina greeted in return. She turned so that they were both facing one another and waited patiently for the younger girl to catch her breath. Her nerves began to kick in as they made eye contact and swallowed rather nervously, looking off to the side as she gripped the hem of her uniform. " . . . Do you have an answer for me?"

Earlier that day Irina had talked more with Chie about why Anberlin had asked for more time, even though they had dissected the topic inside and out. Still, talking with the more experienced Otome made Irina feel more confident with her decision to ask Anberlin out and to keep her optimism that she would answer yes. Now all she needed to do was hope and pray that her wishes would come true.

Anberlin straightened up and rubbed the back of her neck. She already determined that she would agree to the outing, but should she really add the part about them just only being friends? It would certainly break some portion of Irina's heart, but that would be compensated by the fact that they would be going out, wouldn't it? Yeah, that had to be true, but the doubt and apprehension still lingered in the back of Anberlin's mind and the more she thought about it, the more she began to feel nervous. This was going to be harder than she thought but she would take it one step at a time.

She nodded. "Uh, yeah . . ." She looked up and met Irina's yellow-green eyes. The sun was dipping below the city skyline and set the sky ablaze with fantastic oranges and shimmering pinks. The flaming color caught in Irina's refreshing irises and for a moment they almost seemed more gold than lime and it just made Irina seem a little prettier. Anberlin swallowed hard, so much that it hurt and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, too tongue-tied to speak.

* * *

><p>From the office Natsuki shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her weight against the windowpane. She had seen lovesick teenage boys act more dignified than Anberlin when asking out a girl.<p>

"She's nervous," the blunette concluded as she carefully watched the girl's body language. "Irina's not going to fall for her. Anberlin is setting herself up for the Heartbreak Hotel."

Shizuru glanced at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you say that, all negative?"

"You can tell by her body language," Natsuki replied, keeping her hypnotic emerald eyes locked on the floundering fourteen-year-old. "They're not even talking, they're just staring at each other!" She pinched the are between her eyes and inwardly sighed. "All their doing is wasting one another's time." She blinked as Shizuru reached over and clasped her hand in hers, lacing their slender fingers together.

"Have confidence in her," Shizuru purred in a soothing voice. "You don't know how things can play out. And besides" – she squeezed up to Natsuki's side and leaned in to give her a sugary kiss on the cheek. She smiled as Natsuki blushed lightly – "when it comes to love she learned from the best. How do you think you were able to get me?"

"Shizuru!" Natsuki whined as she tried to get erase the embarrassed blush from her face. She glanced back at her mate in an attempt to convey her seriousness, but her strong resolve melted as Shizuru walked into her arms and held her waist, cuddling under Natsuki's chin. Natsuki immediately gave up being a stick in the mud and held her back. "You tease me too much," she grumbled half-heartedly.

"That's because it's so much fun," Shizuru snickered as Natsuki scowled. She nuzzled her neck gently and gave it an affectionate kiss, setting the blunette's skin ablaze. "So cute."

"Yeah, yeah," Natsuki waved as she looked away but at the same time tightened her hold on Shizuru. Her gaze wandered to the two girls outside and noticed that they had quit their staring contest and were now talking. "Looks like intermission is over."

Shizuru shifted a little so that her ear was pressed up against Natsuki's pulse spot on her neck and listened to the strong pound of the blood rushing through her veins. That sound had never been more soothing to her and it only made her curl in closer. "Then let's get back to the show."

* * *

><p>Irina tilted her head to the side when Anberlin ceased talking and seemed transfixed on something on her face. She became worried that there was something wrong with her and the thought of imminent rejection hit her like a ton of bricks.<p>

"W-What are you staring at?" she stammered as she took a step back until she was a step away from pressing up against the gate. "Is there something wrong?"

Anberlin blinked out of her trance and shook her head. "Oh no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare but it's just . . . you have pretty eyes. For a moment they almost looked gold." Saying that made her blush. Even though she had meant it as a friendly complement, it still made her feel shy.

Irina blinked as well and felt the blood rise in her face. She certain that it was a shade redder than what it was supposed to be. "Oh . . . thank you. So do you. It's almost like someone took an aquamarine and placed it in your eye." She winced. Worst compliment/pick up line ever!

Anberlin nearly choked. Wow, no one had ever said anything good about her eye before. People found it weird that she only had one. It just proved that Irina wasn't like other people and she couldn't help but admire that. Anberlin didn't bother hiding a bashful smile. "Thanks . . ."

Irina nodded and smiled back. This girl certainly was cute. "You're welcome."

Another small pause passed between them before Anberlin had the courage to speak up and say what she needed to say.

"So about the whole going out thing," she said quietly.

Irina nodded and moved in a step closer, hanging on Anberlin's every word. She could feel her heart hammer with excitement and hope. "Yes?" _please say yes, please say yes._ She felt like a little kid waiting to be given the okay to have a piece of candy.

"Well . . ." She swallowed for the third time and her throat still felt as dry as ever. _Here goes nothing. _"Yes." She dared to meet Irina's glance and gave a small nod. "My answer is yes, I'll go out with you."

The Pearl Otome swore her heart skipped a beat or two as soon as the words left Anberlin's mouth. That was what she was wishing for the longest time and now that it finally came true . . . it seemed so surreal. A smile couldn't help but spread across her lips and she rushed to give Anberlin a tight embrace. Irina later thought the hug was a little overboard, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. She just needed to show exactly how happy she was.

"Thank you!" she cried as she held tightly to Anberlin's shoulders, pressing their bodies tightly together. "Thank you so much." She pulled back to look into the Coral's confused expression, if not creeped out, expression. "I promise, you won't regret it." She brought her in fro another hug.

Anberlin blushed deeply as she was held against Irina. She never had a chance to get used to people hugging her and touching her so much like this and it made her wonder what it was about her that made people just want to touch in addition to look. Perhaps she would find out later.

Anberlin winced as Irina squeezed a little too tightly around her shoulders and she took a step back, hissing as the pain flared then slowly subsided.

"Hey, watch it!" the Coral warned as she gingerly brushed her fingers over her back. The bandages did seem okay, but she would have to change them to make sure.

Irina immediately stepped away, as if she had been burned, and peered at Anberlin questioningly. She didn't think she was being so rough with her hugs. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Anberlin frowned and gentle massaged her wounds again before offering a stiff nod. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just . . . you squeezed kind of hard."

Irina frowned slightly, feeling a little guilty that she had been so careless. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was . . . just happy, that you accepted."

"No I understand," Anberlin replied, "no need to apologize. We all get enthusiastic."

Irina nodded. "Indeed. Well, now that we have confirmation out of the way, are you free on our day off? I mean, you don't have anything you're doing right, like training or studying."

Anberlin thought for a little bit before shaking her head. "Not that I know of."

"Perfect. We can go out then. I'll get us permission to leave from the Headmistress since we're probably going to be out after curfew," Irina went on to explain. "You don't have to worry about a thing, though. I'll take care of everything."

The younger girl frowned some at the thought of being out late. She remembered what happened when Nao took her out after hours and they were almost killed . . . she didn't want the same thing to happen to Irina.

"You know, I was wondering," Anberlin said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "you think we can stay in for this? I mean, I'm not one for flashy dates and all."

Irina placed a hand to her hip and thought. She was planning to take Anberlin out to dinner and maybe walk around town a little bit, but if Anberlin didn't feel too comfortable with it then she could always make adjustments.

"Okay," she said, "how about I take you out to dinner and then we come back and watch a movie or something? You know, keep it simple."

Anberlin nodded, thinking that was just perfect. If they came back to the school then there wouldn't be any risk of being caught unawares in the streets. Not to mention they would be close by reinforcements if someone followed them back to the school after dinner. No, nothing would go wrong with that plan. "Great. Sounds good."

Irina beamed and offered a bright smile to the younger girl. She felt as if she was on cloud nine. Things were so perfect. "Great! I'll pick you up around 6-ish on our day off and then we can be on our way. Oh, and you don't have to dress formal. This is just a casual first date."

Anberlin nodded and couldn't help but feel a little anxious for the date. It was rather exciting to be going out with someone other than Shizuru or Natsuki or Nao. She couldn't wait for their day off and the fact that it was a day away made it even more unbearable. "Alright. Sounds great."

Then a thought hit her out of the blue and she remembered what crucial detail that she needed to discuss with Irina. It was only meant to be as an outing between friends and not one of possible romance. It would certainly kill Irina's enthusiasm, but it needed to be said. Anberlin opened her mouth to speak up, but was cut off by Irina turning to the setting sun and gasping.

"Oh no!" she cried. The Pearl Otome began backpedalling away, her eyes focused on the closing day. "I forgot I was supposed to help out Professor Yohko today!" She bowed at the waist to Anberlin. "Sorry, but I have to go now."

Anberlin shook her head. "No, it's okay. I have to finish up some work anyways, but Irina I really –" She stopped short at the feeling of warm, soft lips on her cheek.

The world felt like it had ended as soon as said lips touched her cheek. Everything became still like the surface of a lake: placid, motionless, and without the slightest ripple. All sound became mute to Anberlin's ears and for a small second in time she couldn't breathe and was rendered speechless.

Irina pulled back from the innocent cheek kiss and grinned widely. "Sorry, I just couldn't hold back anymore." She peered at Anberlin sheepishly, a pink blush on her cheek, and gave a small wave. "I'll see you later. Remember, 6 o'clock on our day off." She giggled and winked. "And don't be late!" Then she was gone.

Anberlin stood where she had, not having the brain capacity to move. Sure she had been kissed on the cheek before, but not by someone so close to her own age, especially when said someone harbored romantic feelings for her. There was nothing particularly magical about the kiss, but the sensation that Irina's lips left on her skin lasted, as if they were still there. It was a nice feeling and Anberlin couldn't help but smile and touch the kissed spot.

Then she stopped herself with a start. No, they were supposed to be friends! She wasn't supposed to feel giddy about having an almost first kiss. She didn't want to play Irina's feelings and she needed to tell the truth but . . . Anberlin had to admit she rather liked the romantic attention.

"Eh, if anything gets too out of hand I can always pull the plug," Anberlin reasoned. "But in the meantime I guess I can play along." She stuck her hands in the small pockets sewed into the sides of the dress and began walking back to Natsuki's office to resume her work.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the end! Whoot! I'm gonna go work on the extras now before I get carried away with an exciting next chapter.<strong>

**Next chapter will include embarrassing date advice and everyone trying to get their say. And perhaps a little action as well. **

**Chapter Song: Just Be Friends by Luka Megurine (eye heart Luka!) **

Japanese Lyrics:

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
><em>_It's time to say goodbye Just be friends  
><em>_All we gotta do Just be friends  
><em>_Just be friends  
><em>_Just be friends…_

_Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni  
>Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna<br>Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku  
><em>_Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana_

_Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa  
>Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO<br>Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi  
>Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana<em>

_Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de  
>Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no<br>Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita_

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
>Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no<br>Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
>Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen<em>

_Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni  
>Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita<br>Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida_

_All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends Just be friends…<em>

_Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni  
>Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite<br>__Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi  
><em>_Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama_

_Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo  
>Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo<br>Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita  
>Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da<em>

_Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de  
><em>_Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro  
><em>_Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni  
><em>_Boku ga iwanakya_

_Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen  
>Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no<br>Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada  
>Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke<em>

_Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito  
>Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide<br>Aruki dasunda_

_Ichido dake, Ichido dake  
>Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo<br>Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni  
>Ai ni iku yo<em>

_Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou  
>Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no<br>Sono saki wa nani hitotsu  
>Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna<em>

_Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku  
>Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da<br>Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda  
>Kore de oshimai sa<em>

_Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends<br>Just be friends…_

English Lyrics:

Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends Just be friends...<p>

I thought of it yesterday after the dawn had passed  
>While I was gathering pieces of a broken glass<br>What is going on now with drops that my fingers allow  
>Is this really what our hearts decided to be last?<p>

I had known at the very deepest dephs of my heart  
>That the best choice was the hardest from the very start<br>It keeps on opposing me, since I know my love cannot be  
>Then when can I tell you, if at all, before you depart?<p>

In a world where everything is slowly being broken down  
>I'm struggling, but I know that it's for you to be around<br>While your engraved smiles are fading away  
>I should end it all<p>

My voice is dry from calling out your name  
>Echoing off the walls to reach nobody<br>There's nothing left for me to be connected to you  
>While I am standing here all by myself, all alone<p>

All those things that just happened to happen  
>What brought us together is now falling apart<br>I said that how life takes us probably be cannot be changed  
>After all, someone's tears will still be falling down<p>

All we gotta do Just be friends  
>It's time to say goodbye Just be friends<br>All we gotta do Just be friends  
>Just be friends Just be friends...<p>

It occurred to me in the tranquility of last night  
>That gathering wilted petals won't make them alright<br>It never grew to a great size, though it was already dead to my eyes  
>Saying we finished a long time ago is too polite<p>

I remember the season when me met so clearly  
>You had a certain grace when you smiled sincerely<br>Saying things we didn't want to recall, with no regard to our feelings at all  
>Our hearts must be laced with thorns that hurt severely<p>

If we continue this relationship that lacks excitement  
>It's too bad that change of mind won't have incitement<br>Though I will always love you, and I don't want to leave you  
>I must let you know<p>

My head is caught outside the eye of the storm  
>I can't believe it, I just can't see past the winds<br>Even if I'm so determined, rain seeps past my shelters  
>And soaks me with a coldness that no covers can defrost<p>

Anything that tethered us two together  
>Seems to be breaking even more everyday<br>Goodbye to you, my dearest love, for we've come to the end  
>And now we will have to part ways without ever looking back<p>

If only this once, if only this once  
>My wish could be made to become true<br>I'd ask to be born once again  
>And when I am, I will go to you in those days<p>

My voice is dry from calling out your name  
>Echoing off the walls to reach nobody<br>There's nothing left for me to be connected to you  
>While I am standing here all by myself, all alone<p>

Anything that tethered us two together  
>Seems to be breaking even more everyday<br>Goodbye to you, my dearest love, for we've come to the end  
>And now we will have to part ways without ever looking back<p>

Because we've finally reached the end


	13. Preparations

**Woot! Another chapter! Thanks for all of you who have decided to waste your time with reading this fic. I'm trying to update as fast as possible but school and lack of writing skills keep me from doing so, but don't worry. The chapters will slowly get out there.**

**Warning! Medical procedure alert! Those who can't handle being a doctor - you have been warned!**

**So long, and happy reading~ XD**

* * *

><p>When she stepped into the office again, it seemed to be as normal as possible. Natsuki was doing her work, just like she was when Anberlin left, and Shizuru was at work brewing a new batch of tea. The whole scene couldn't have looked anymore normal.<p>

"I'm back," the girl announced as she passed through the doors. She began to head towards the back room in order to finish the work she had neglected. Her pace slowed as she noticed both women had their eyes on her. Anberlin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"So what'd she say?" Natsuki asked with an eyebrow cocked. A small smirk quirked her lips.

Anberlin blinked twice then looked from Shizuru to Natsuki and back again. "You told her?"

Shizuru shook her head. "I didn't have to. You both were clearly visible from here that we decided to watch."

The girl's eyes bulged and she looked as if she had swallowed something bad. "You were spying on me? You pervs!"

"Well, it's not like we can turn a blind eye wherever you are," Natsuki said pointedly. "Anywhere you are, trouble seems to follow."

Anberlin dropped her face to a loose frown and raised an eyebrow as she placed her hands on her hips. "Will your opinion of me ever change? I mean, I could bag on you all day long about all of the mistakes I'm sure you made, but I wouldn't keep calling you out." By the poisonous glance Natsuki gave her, Anberlin knew she had said the wrong thing.

"You just did," the blunette pointed out with a gruff tone. She rose up from her seat and walked over to Anberlin, sizing the little girl up. Shizuru made a move to stand between them, but Natsuki called her off, assuring that nothing was going to happen. Anberlin and Natsuki both stared into one another's eyes for a few moments, like a staring contest between alpha dogs.

Anberlin licked her dry lips, keeping Natsuki's gaze for a moment more before blinking as Natsuki smirked and playfully punched her shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" the girl yelped as she held her aching shoulder. Too many things on her body hurt and she didn't need one more to add to it.

Natsuki only smirked. "You singlehandedly landed one of the Trias while you're the very runt of the school," she said with more than a hint of disbelief. Anberlin felt herself grow cold as Natsuki gave her a thumbs up. "Good job."

"Uh . . ." Anberlin blinked, unsure of how to take this sudden show of affection. She pursed her lips and shrugged. "Yeah, well . . . it wasn't too hard, you know. I was just being myself."

"Which would make me question Irina's taste in girls," Natsuki muttered under her breath. She followed up with a walk back to her desk and a warning, "Don't blow it. Tens of people, men and women, would kill to be in your shoes."

Depends . . . "I'm not going to blow it," Anberlin defended. "My goodness, you have too little faith in me, Headmistress." She casually glanced over to Shizuru and smiled, the tawny woman then gave her an approving wink.

"So she was able to handle your exceptions well?" Shizuru asked. She raised her glass of tea to her lips, inhaling its spicy scent before taking a sip.

Suddenly Anberlin stopped. Crap . . .

"Uh, well . . ." the girl began, pursing her lips.

Shizuru blinked and lowered her tea, her expression falling. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"See, what had happened was I was about to tell her," Anberlin defended, "but she kept on talking and got me sidetracked and . . ."

Natsuki sighed, pinching the spot between her eyes, and Shizuru shook her head.

Anberlin bit her lip and twitched her fingers as she finished up her rambling, "And we have a date on Sunday and then she kissed my cheek . . ."

Both adults exchanged a glance, looking just about fed up at this point. There was a definitely a lecture coming and Anberlin could feel it. She thought she might as well beat them to the punch.

"I know what you're going to say," the short-haired girl said with a defeated sigh, "it was irresponsible of me and I shouldn't have agreed to something I wasn't ready for and I'm a completely and totally -"

"Stupid? I know that, Anberlin," Natsuki interjected. She rose up from her seat and moved around her desk so that she and Anberlin were face to face. Natsuki put her hands on her hips. "If you were uncomfortable about it then why did you agree to it?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt her feelings," Anberlin said exasperated. She already had this explanation with Shizuru and she didn't want to have it with her least favorite person in the world. Well, one of her least favorites. "I mean, she would have been crushed if I had turned her down . . . and the way she asked me was kind of cute . . . and everyone was watching me and if I had said no then they would have been on me for the rest of the year!"

Natsuki sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She absolutely hated this part of being a teacher: dealing with peer pressure and bullying. There just never seemed to be an end to it. "Are you kidding me? Are you really going to let other people's opinions control what you do? Not everyone likes me, but I don't let them pressure me into doing things that might be harmful for me." She grasped Anberlin's shoulders in both hands and peered straight into her eye. "That's another thing about being headmistress, as well as being an adult: don't let others control your life and don't follow the crowd. Do what 's best for you. Understand?"

Anberlin stared up into Natsuki's eyes. They were burning hot like coals and Anberlin found herself staring. Natsuki certainly seemed to have some experience with peer pressure or else she wouldn't be feeling so passionate about it. It made Anberlin wonder just what she had went through and just whom she had to stand up to in order to become the person she was. It sort of made Anberlin admire her a little bit, because Natsuki was so strong and she was weak.

Anberlin nodded her head. "Yes, ma'am, but . . . what do I do about it? I'm not strong like you are."

Natsuki blinked and raised a slender eyebrow, her mouth dropping a fraction of an inch. "How can you say that you're not strong?"

Anberlin shrugged. "If I was then I would have ignored what everyone else would have thought and just done what I needed to do."

Shizuru, who had been hanging in the background and listening, strode up to meet them. "You're still a child and you don't know any better. Through all of our years here, we understand that being a teenager is tough and what everyone else thinks about you seems more important. Granted, some girls continue to live their lives how others think they should and others go their own way. However, if you are brave enough to make your own decisions, despite what everyone else thinks, then that shows your true character." Her eyes softened. "Here's a little secret: what might seem right to the majority, may not necessarily be right for you. Only you can tell what's best for you."

Natsuki couldn't help but offer a glimmer of a smile. She absolutely loved it when Shizuru got philosophical like this. It only proved that she had smarts and wasn't just a pretty face. "I couldn't have said it better."

Anberlin glanced from one woman to the other. "Okay . . . so make my own decisions, right?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yes, and be prepared to deal with the consequences, good or bad. That's another thing about being an adult: deal with the consequences instead of putting the blame on someone else. Not a lot of people remember that."

Anberlin chewed the inside of her cheek more, thinking. She really didn't want to be an adult yet, but then again she always considered being in romantic relationships as something only adults did so in a way she was already entering adulthood. It was no inevitable that she should begin thinking more like the adult she was slowly becoming and that meant throwing childish things away. _But I don't want to do that either . . . I hardly remember my childhood as it is!_

"Okay, but do I have to become an adult right now?" Anberlin asked, meeting both women's eyes. "I mean, I still want to retain some childhood and I want to explore the adult world a little bit; isn't there some middle ground?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes. It's called being a teenager. You can still enjoy the innocence of childhood for a little bit longer as well as prepare for the adult you'll become." She smiled. "And with Natsuki and me to help you along the way, you'll grow to be a fine one."

Anberlin smiled back and looked from one woman to the other. They really were good people and she couldn't ask for better mentors. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Her expression fell and she ran a hand through her short hair. "But what am I going to do about Irina?"

"That's up to you," Natsuki said. She was already starting to head for the door, Shizuru at her heels. "I can't tell you how you should approach this, but once you've made a decision, come and find Shizuru."

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. "Oh sure, don't help me with my problems," she called back histrionically. "I see how it is."

"I'm not good with all of this romantic stuff," Natsuki replied with a wave of her hand. She was pulling the door open and allowing Shizuru out first. "There's a reason why I've only had one woman in my life and even then I'm not doing too good of a job."

Shizuru smirked, narrowing her eyes seductively as she sauntered back towards her woman and draped her arms around her. She giggled as Natsuki broke out into a hot blush. "I wouldn't say that. You've been doing such a good job lately that I've hardly had the energy to get out of bed in the morning." She leaned in close to Natsuki's ear and whispered into it, her warm breath ghosting over the outer shell, "You know what I mean?"

"S-Shizuru!" Natsuki yelped, a bead of sweat running down her temple. "Not in front of the girl!"

Anberlin pulled a face and shook her head. "Ew, TMI, thank you! You two can leave now."

Natsuki cleared her throat, putting some distance between herself and Shizuru if only to have Anberlin take her a little more seriously. However, her arm still remained looped around the crimson-eyed beauty's waist. "Anyways, feel free to finish up your work while we get some dinner. After that, you may return to your dorm and do some of your schoolwork."

Anberlin nodded. "Alright. Is there anything extra you want me to do while I'm here?"

Once more Natsuki had to blink. Never in her whole life would she expect Anberlin to offer to do more work than she needed to. Natsuki wondered if some of her studious working skills had somehow rubbed off on her wild apprentice. She shook her head. "No, I didn't have too much to do today so you get off easy. However, if there's something else you want me to give you I'd be more than happy to oblige." _It'd be a heck of a lot less work for me._

Anberlin shook her head. "It's okay. I'll just finish up what you gave me." She waved and began walking towards the spare room. "Goodnight, you guys."

"Freeze," Natsuki snapped and Anberlin stopped in her tracks. "If you're going to wish us goodnight then do it properly."

"Please," Shizuru murmured in Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki sighed. "Please."

Anberlin couldn't help but roll her eyes. She didn't want to repeat what she already said, but Natsuki wouldn't be able to get off her back if she didn't so it was just better if Anberlin appeased her. "Goodnight, Headmistress. Goodnight, Ms. Shizuru."

Natsuki was about to call Anberlin out on utilizing Shizuru's first name, but Shizuru clamped her hand over the blunette's mouth and nodded.

"Very good. Goodnight, Annie, don't work too hard." Shizuru then dragged Natsuki into the hall and let the door swing shut. Once it did, she removed her hand and Natsuki drew in a breath.

"What was that for?" Natsuki hissed. She could taste Shizuru's skin on her lips and it wasn't necessarily a terrible taste. In fact, she rather enjoyed it.

"Come on, Natsuki," Shizuru pleaded, "you're being a little too harsh on her. She almost died yesterday, give her a break."

Natsuki's lips pulled into a tight line and she lowered her eyes to the floor, a dark cloud settling over her. "That's why I'm being strict. You sometimes forget how fragile life is and I just want to make sure she knows what she needs to just in case something like that happens again. I don't want to waste any time."

Shizuru's expression softened and she couldn't help but stop in her tracts and pull Natsuki into a gentle embrace. A soft smile perched upon her lips when Natsuki lifted her arms and held her back. Shizuru snuggled into the spot beneath Natsuki's chin. "I think it's sweet how you care so much," she muttered, "but unfortunately there's not much you can do against death. It's a daily risk in the life of an Otome."

Natsuki's frown fell further and she squeezed Shizuru tighter against her, inhaling the luscious smell of her hair. "I know," she replied in a low voice, "but know that I will protect you from death as much as I can." She pulled back just enough to push up Shizuru's bangs and kiss her hairline. "That's a promise."

Shizuru smiled wider and a small pink blush took place on her cheeks. She gazed up at Natsuki with beautiful crimson eyes and pecked her lips in a teasing whisper of a kiss. "Don't think that I wouldn't do that for you. As I've told you before, I will always be there to protect you."

They shared in a small smile and touched foreheads, staring into one another's eyes in a silent contest. Finally, Shizuru closed her eyes and squeezed Natsuki once.

"Why don't we get going?" Shizuru said, pulling away and taking Natsuki's hand and lacing their fingers. "I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too, after working so hard."

Natsuki shrugged, her stubborn pride barring her from admitting her famished state. "A little, I guess." Suddenly, her belly growled and she frowned, an embarrassed blush coming to her cheeks. Her color only deepened as Shizuru giggled.

"I think you're more than a little," she said.

The couple then departed from the hallway, walking hand in hand towards the outside and the marvelous twilight.

* * *

><p>Back in Natsuki's office, Anberlin was at work filing the last bit of the papers. She took notice of how few were left and chocked it up to Shizuru giving her an extra hand. She smiled. That woman was always so nice to her and still was, helping her with small things or simply listening to her. Anberlin tried not to get hooked on the positive attention Shizuru gave her, but it was really hard not to when everyone else always gave her negative attention. In a way it was almost a drug and Anberlin was feeding off of it like a parasite.<p>

"I really need to find a way to thank her somehow," Anberlin said as she placed the last paper into the filing cabinet and closed it. "Just to show my appreciation."

She stood up and stretched her back, but winced and grabbed her side when the wounds began to smart. The pain rippled up her side in waves and soon enough her shoulder began to hurt. Anberlin went down on one knee and waited for the pain to cease before standing back up again slowly. She had almost forgotten the stab wounds were there and how fresh they still were.

"I have to get these checked out," Anberlin murmured as she tenderly rubbed at her side, if only to soothe it.

With her job done and nothing else to do, Anberlin turned off the light and made her way back into the main office.

It looked difference with no one in it, ghostly even, like a hollow shell. The furniture looked unused and the carpet didn't have so much as a stain. Even Natsuki's lonely desk was cleansed of any dust or paper. The fading orange sunlight of dusk cast a fiery glow throughout the room before dipping below the horizon and allowing calming blues to overpower the room.

Anberlin took a sweeping look around before moving over to Natsuki's chair. She reached out and ran a hand along the curving top slowly. The black leather seat practically radiated Natsuki's aura and a feeling of influence, so much so that Anberlin could almost feel it vibrating against her palm. Her eye flicked around to make sure no one was watching and she pulled the chair out a little and sat down, coming in close to rest her elbows upon the polished wood of the desk and relaxing into the cushioned leather.

It was a very strange feeling, to be in the seat of one of the most powerful persons in Windbloom, but a welcome one. For a brief moment, Anberlin was able to glimpse at her future and she liked what she saw. However, it was a scary thought to know that she would one day be in possession of so much power – and she had heard stories of what happened to people with too much power. Yet, her anxiety dissipated once she remembered just who she would have to guide her every step of the way. As long as she had Natsuki and Shizuru and Yohko then there was nothing for her to fret over.

Anberlin stifled a small yawn and blinked her tired eyes. She was feeling rather tired and she had yet to eat and bathe before turning in for the night. After all, she had a big day tomorrow.

_Ugh. _Anberlin rubbed her temples and groaned. She still had to clear things up with Irina and that was going to be hard. Even though she said she could handle anything that might come, she still had to know where to draw the line.

"Definitely no kissing," she said.

Anberlin rose up from the comfy chair and pushed it back into the desk.

"Hugs, I can deal with hugs. Absolutely no mushy-gushy nicknames, those grate on my nerves, and if she calls me her girlfriend . . ."

Anberlin had picked up her bag and grasped the change of clothes inside it. She had a gut feeling that if Natsuki or Maria caught her out of uniform then they would throw a fit, but Anberlin was too tired to care. She could deal with a few harsh words and a lecture or two. In fact, she was immune to it. She let out a comfortable sigh as the familiar shape of her jeans and shirt fell over her body. This was so much better than wearing a frilly apron-dress with tights all day long. Anberlin pulled on her old pair of tennis shoes and folded the uniform neatly before shoving it into her bag.

Anberlin went on her way and had her hand on the door leading out of the office. She took one last look around before letting herself out.

"I high-tail it back to Garderobe as fast as I can."

* * *

><p>Anberlin's first stop was the cafeteria within the class and dorm building. It was a little late for the student dinner rush and it was just about this time that the teachers would take part in the meal. There was an unspoken rule that students were not allowed into the cafeteria while the teachers were there, but Anberlin was feeling a little lucky today. And in any case, she was Natsuki's apprentice and that counted as an assistant teacher, didn't it? Yes, definitely.<p>

She stopped in front of the doorway of the cafeteria and looked around. Sure enough, all of the teachers were there gathered one table picking at their chosen food and talking. Natsuki, Shizuru, and Yohko sat on one side while they faced Maria and Yukariko on the other. They seemed to be in such deep conversation that they hardly noticed Anberlin walk in and slink towards the food line.

There was not much left: a scoop of mashed potatoes, a portion of vegetables, half a steak, a bread roll and perhaps a wing of chicken. It was all that Anberlin could have asked for really (she wasn't that big of an eater anyways) and she wasted no time in picking up a plate and serving herself.

It wasn't until she got to the edge of her food journey that someone finally noticed her presence.

"Anberlin," Yukariko called and the girl nearly jumped out of her skin from surprise. She fumbled with her plate as it jerked in her hand and it was only through fast reflexes that she was able to keep the food from tumbling onto the floor.

Anberlin sighed in relief and stood up straight to meet all of the teachers' eyes. She smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Are you through with your work already?" Natsuki asked. She could have sworn that there were more papers in that box . . .

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah, it was really easy." She approached the table and stopped once she reached the head of it. With the way all of the adults were looking at her, she felt like a nerd standing before the popular kids. She pursed her lips. "Uh . . . is it okay if I sit with you guys? Please?"

They exchanged a five-way glance, silently debating whether to grant a student access to their table. It really wasn't traditional behavior and Maria was the first one to voice it.

"I'm sorry, but no," she replied. "Technically, the cafeteria is off-limits to students after six pm. You should have gotten here earlier."

"Try to be fair, Miss Maria," Yukariko said meekly, her deep blue eyes gazing at the woman sitting beside her. "I'm sure it wasn't her fault she arrived late."

"She's right," Natsuki agreed as she swallowed a piece of bread. "I was the one who caught her up on business and it held her up." Her green eyes shimmered. "And in any case, she is my apprentice, so I'll grant her permission to remain here until she finishes her meal."

Anberlin smiled at Natsuki. "Thank you." She walked around the side facing Natsuki, Shizuru and Yohko and hurriedly passed Maria to sit on Yukariko's left. They exchanged a warm smile before resuming their meal.

"So, Anberlin, how are you doing?" Yohko asked. She stabbed at a piece of steamed vegetable with her fork. "Are you having any trouble with your wounds recently?"

"Well, not too much," the girl replied. She chewed a piece of steak (which was heavenly on so many levels) thoughtfully and swallowed, savoring the juices that lingered on her tongue. "They started smarting when I was still in the Headmistress's office, but nothing too bad. I'll be fine."

Yohko's brow furrowed and she hummed in thought. "They're still hurting? Normally the nanomachines would have healed it up already."

"Well, maybe it's because they're a little deep?" Anberlin guessed with a nonchalant shrug. She was too busy wolfing down her food to engage in in-depth conversation. "I don't know."

"That might be a possibility," Yohko agreed with a nod, "still, you should let me take a look just to be safe. I want to make sure everything is working properly."

Anberlin swallowed another bit of her food and smiled. "Thanks for the concern. I appreciate that. I'll come down later after I take a bath."

With the steak devoured and nestled snuggly in her belly, Anberlin set to work on the potatoes. They were light and fluffy and slightly buttered with scraps of the skin mixed in and just looked absolutely delicious. She scooped some up on her fork and shoved it into her mouth, licking her lips once the wonderful mash was safely down her throat.

"You know," Anberlin said, addressing the entire table, "you have some of the best food." She impaled a veggie and admired it before popping it into her mouth. "Fit for royalty."

A smile passed amongst them all.

"We appreciate the complement," Natsuki said, "but the one you should be giving the credit to is Miss Maria. She made everything in front of you."

The steak and potatoes in Anberlin's stomach almost lurched back up her throat, but she kept it down with a forced swallow. Maria? She glanced down the table towards the gray-haired woman and blinked. No. There was no way that someone as rough and mean as Maria could make something as savory and amazing as this!

"Really?" Anberlin asked, her eyes straight on Maria.

Maria dared to spare the child a look and nodded stiffly. "Yes, why does it surprise you?"

"Well, it doesn't really, but I just . . . didn't think anyone could make good food like this," Anberlin replied sincerely. She pushed the remaining potatoes around nervously, scouring for any hints of poisons and the like. However, she tried not to make it obvious. "You have a talent."

Maria was more than a bit surprised at the complement. Her thoughts of Anberlin always focused on the negative and therefore when something positive came out of her, it threw Maria for a loop. She nodded. "Thank you."

Anberlin inwardly sighed. What was it about Maria that made her feel like she was walking on eggshells? Probably just the woman's whole demeanor in general. Maria was a scary person.

Across the table, Natsuki mentally wiped her forehead. That had been a close call. Not everyone could compliment Maria in that way, however, she felt that Anberlin had barely dodged a bullet and wondered if she would be lucky enough to miss another one.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Natsuki said out of the blue, drawing her student's attention. "You'll become the room attendant for Irina Woods from now on." Her green eyes sparkled venomously and Anberlin blanched. "I hope that won't become a bother for you."

Inwardly, Anberlin groaned. It wouldn't have been a problem if she was in such a delicate situation with Irina. If she made a mistake and somehow they were on uncertain terms, then there was no doubt that Irina might abuse her while Anberlin was on room duty with her. _Eh, so what?_ the girl thought haughtily. _I'll just make sure nothing like that happens. _

Anberlin made it seem like the news didn't bother her. "Okay, nice to know."

Natsuki raised a skeptical eyebrow, but didn't question anymore beyond that. She lifted the edge of her sandwich to her lips and bit down.

"Aw," Anberlin whined and Natsuki stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" the blunette asked.

"You killed it," the girl said, pointing to the sandwich. She specifically pointed to the white goo that oozed out between the layers of the confection. "you had a perfectly good sandwich and you killed it with mayo."

Natsuki blinked twice, her jaw dropping a fraction of an inch. "_Killed_ it? I _improved_ it." Natsuki ran a finger along the oozing mayo and licked it off. "It's too bland with nothing on it."

"That's a lie," Anberlin interjected. "You actually _taste_ the meat and tomato instead of covering it up with that slop."

Natsuki looked as if someone slapped her in the face. "It is _not_ slop! It happens to be very good, if you must know." As if to console herself, Natsuki licked up even more of the dripping mayo with her fingers and sucked them clean.

"Yes it is!" Anberlin yelped incredulously.

"That's enough you two," Shizuru intervened calmly, casting a knowing look towards Anberlin. "No more fighting, alright?"

Anberlin relaxed back in her seat and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Natsuki pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, tasting what was left of the mayo that lingered on her lips. "Fine by me."

Anberlin pursed her lips again and leaned her cheek against a fist. Her plate was clean and she stood to toss it into a tub basin where other dishes lay in wait for washing. The girl picked up her bag, excused herself from the table, wished everyone a goodnight, and headed back towards the exit. A sly smile whipped across Anberlin's lips as she glanced back at Natsuki and muttered, "It's slop." She was out of there before Natsuki could make her defense, giggling all the way.

* * *

><p>Since it was only a little after six and still early, the bathrooms were full of girls bathing and washing away the day's events. Some were in the large bathing pool, others in the showers that lined the room, and more sitting on stools in front of mirrors. Steam swirled all around and condensed on the skin of all of the girls before sliding off in large drops, but no one seemed to mind it.<p>

Anberlin stood in front of a small locker as she removed her clothes from around her body. She was looking forward to relaxing in a hot bath for a little while.

She tore off her shirt first and threw it in the locker, but the minute she looked down to her bandaged side, she panicked. A thick coating of blood had dried on the white gauze and it didn't look well at all. There was a slight numbing pain coming from it too and that only progressed Anberlin's panic. She needed to have this taken care of right away, but she was sure she could do it alone without Yohko's help. She knew enough about basic first aid to do that.

Hastily throwing the rest of her clothes and her bag into the locker, Anberlin snatched a fresh towel from a pile and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, making a good effort to keep her injuries a secret from the rest of the girls. She didn't feel like answering questions at the moment.

She slipped into the bathroom and immediately felt all eyes linger on her (even though no one bothered to spare her a glance). She ignored the make believe stares and hurried across the way towards the showers in the back. Thankfully, not many of the girls took showers (as they preferred the company of the baths instead) and Anberlin was able to find an empty shower and made a point to lock the door behind her.

Immediately, she threw off the towel and stared at the blood-soaked bandage around her upper body. She knew she should have changed the bandage earlier that day! With tender fingers, Anberlin slowly began peeling the layers of gauze away from her body, feeling the caked on blood crack and splinter before falling away with the gauze. With each movement she made, the numbing pain in her side and shoulder got a little bit sharper. Once Anberlin had peeled away the last of the bandages, she let it fall to the floor and stared wide-eyed at angry red slash on her side.

It was red and puffy, especially around the stitches. The irritation had spread about an inch all the way around the wound and it burned something terrible. Coagulated blood was pooled around and inside the folds of the stab, especially where some of the stitches had loosened or otherwise snapped. Some gooey yellow-white stuff had mixed in with the blood and Anberlin had to hold her nose to keep out the smell.

In short, the stab wound was hideous and she had a feeling that her shoulder wasn't any better.

By the pus and the redness alone, Anberlin knew her wound was infected and that was dangerous. She needed to get it cleaned and redressed fast otherwise she wouldn't be able to make the trip to Yohko's when she left.

Kicking away the old bandages, Anberlin reached out and turned on the water. It was freezing, but as she kept turning and turning, it gradually warmed to a comfortable temperature. Anberlin took a moment to bask in the warmth, letting it absorb into her skin, before setting on the wound.

It wouldn't be enough for her to let the water run down it, as there was probably more pus and old blood inside. This would be the hard – and most painful part. Grabbing the towel, Anberlin stuffed a corner into her mouth and bit down hard. She would need to muffle her screams soon. She then positioned her thumb and pointer finger around the slit and took in a deep breath before pinching.

All she could think at that moment was fire, and how it seemed to burn every inch of her side. Anberlin threw her head back and groaned, the towel catching most of her cries. Beads of sweat condensed on her skin and rolled down her neck, mixing with the water drops from the shower. When she looked down, a small portion of pus pooled by her fingers and she very gently brushed it away under the water. Taking another breath, she repeated the process over again.

* * *

><p>Shizuru sighed softly as she shrugged her Meister uniform off her slender shoulders. She folded it gently and placed it within a locker before wrapping a towel around herself. Normally she would be using Natsuki's shower up in her office, but she thought it would be good change of pace to socialize with the rest of the students. She walked casually towards the door that led to the bathrooms and opened it.<p>

Immediately, all attention was focused on her.

"Big Sister Shizuru!"

"Hello, Big Sister. What're you doing here?"

Shizuru offered them a warm, dazzling smile of which she was famous for. "Just came to relax a little is all." She walked smoothly over to the bathing pool and stepped in before removing her towel. She made a point to keep her body a secret to all others besides Natsuki and she was sticking to it.

Almost immediately, girls began to draw close to her like moths to a lamp and Shizuru couldn't help but entice her flirtaseous nature. She smiled at them and even engaged in some innocent touches on the cheek or a stroke to the hair. It was her leisure to watch the girls blush and shy away; it was amusing. However, Shizuru knew in her heart that she only held one woman close and she would always remain faithful to her, no matter what.

When Shizuru felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned her head to see a cute little blonde girl with a smile on her face and a pink blush on her cheeks. Shizuru couldn't help but admit that she was cute, but in a way that most adults found small children cute.

"Excuse me, Big Sister," the girl said in a timid voice and Shizuru couldn't help but smile. _So cute! _"But would you like me to wash your back for you?"

"That would be very nice, thank you," Shizuru said.

Shizuru pulled the wet towel in close to her body and stood up, wrapping it around her front only as she stepped out of the bath. She didn't miss how everyone began staring at her and she couldn't help but smile at the attention. Shizuru Viola, what a tease!

The little blonde led her to a vacant stool by a mirror and Shizuru more than willingly sat down, but still kept the towel secured around her front. She kept a straight posture even as a washcloth gently rubbed against her back. Shizuru, ever being the flirt, couldn't help but release a teasing moan. The blonde's face erupted into a blazing inferno.

"You're quite good at this," Shizuru complimented. She moved her hair around her neck so that the creamy skin of her upper back and shoulders were exposed.

The blonde swallowed. "Uh, thank you." She moved the washcloth further up Shizuru's back, eyeing every inch of her.

Shizuru wasn't too thin or too broad and there wasn't even so much as a scar or blemish, save for a small crescent-shaped scar between her shoulder blades. The lean muscle rippled every time Shizuru made a move and it was as smooth as water. In every way Shizuru Viola was perfect, from the nape of her beautiful neck to the cute dimples of Venus on her lower back. Not even Aphrodite could compete with the beauty that was the Bewitching Smile Amethyst.

A sudden scream shattered everyone out of their distracted hazes and glanced towards where one girl stood staring at the ground. She pointed to the drainage pipe in the floor.

Shizuru instantly jumped to her feet, making sure to coil the towel around herself tightly, and rushed to the girl's side. "What is it?"

"Blood . . ." was all the girl could mutter as she stared at the long trail of blood coming from one of the showers.

"Maybe someone's on their period?" someone said and everyone else seemed to accept that explanation.

Shizuru narrowed her eyes. There was too much blood for it to be someone's period. No, this was something different.

"All of you stay back a moment," Shizuru said. She strode forward towards the shower and placed one hand on the door. "Whoever's in there are you alright?" She waited for an answer and grew anxious when she received none. "Do you need help?"

Still no answer. Shizuru bit her lip. This wasn't good at all. She pressed her shoulder against the door to give it a test nudge and found it to be locked, like she expected. The blood washed against her toes and that only made her heart pound faster with worry.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" she called, hoping that if she could at least get a conversation out of the girl behind the door then she would at least have a chance of saving her while she could.

Shizuru kept ramming her shoulder against the door while she kept talking, hoping that each time she slammed her shoulder against the door would be the last time and it would burst open.

"Please," Shizuru called again, slightly out of breath from her efforts. Her shoulder hurt a little, but she ignored it. "Please, say something to let me know you're alright."

This time, a weak groan was her response and Shizuru's heart soared. The girl was alive! That was always a good sign, but now it came down to how long she would remain alive. Shizuru doubled her efforts and slammed the door harder.

"Shi . . . zuru . . ."

With a final thrust, Shizuru broke through the door and was absolutely mortified by the scene that met her. Anberlin was collapsed against the side of the shower, panting heavily, and clutching her bleeding side. Red blood mixed with water oozed through her fingers in a steady stream. Her skin had paled from the blood loss and her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and water. In short, she looked awful.

"Annie!" Shizuru rushed to Anberlin's side and touched the side of her face, tensing at how clammy she felt. "Hang in there a little while longer." Shizuru whipped the towel from around her body and tenderly removed Anberlin's hand from her side. She winced at how much blood poured out and shoved the towel against the wound hard to stem the flow.

Anberlin winced and bared her teeth.

"I'm sorry," Shizuru murmured. The towel was quickly becoming saturated with blood and she growled. This was bad. She glanced over her shoulder. "You girls run and get Professor Yohko, quickly!"

Her attention turned back to Anberlin once a few of the girls took off out of the bathroom. Why did so many bad things have to happen to her? Shizuru brushed away a few strands of Anberlin's hair and pulled her into her, keeping the compression on her side.

"You're going to be okay," the tawny-haired woman assured. She shivered at the feel of Anberlin's warm breath on her neck. "I'm here now. You're safe."

Anberlin panted softly as she rested against Shizuru, her face buried in the woman's neck. She drew in her faded scent and relaxed into her. Shizuru smelled good and the way she held her . . . it felt as if nothing in the world could harm her. Anberlin curled into her a little bit more before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Anberlin came to, she was met with bright light and she raised an arm to shade her eye. She hated it when lights shone in her face. It was annoying.<p>

"Anberlin." Yohko walked up beside her and put a hand to her forehead, feeling her temperature. "How are you feeling?"

The girl blinked, hoping to adjust her vision so that the blurriness would go away. "Dizzy," she replied with a groan. She glanced around every which way and recognized that she was lying in one of the beds in the infirmary. "What happened . . .?" She gasped and sat up. "My side!" Anberlin tugged the covers away from her body and looked down, but blinked when she didn't see the wound or even a bandage to cover it, just smooth clear flesh. She touched her side in wonder. "What in the . . .?"

"I gave you another shot to stimulate your nanomachines a bit more," Yohko replied. "You were able to heal pretty quickly so you don't have worry about those stab wounds any longer." She took a seat on the bed. "I told you at dinner that you should come and see me," she said softly.

Anberlin lowered her head. "I know and I was going to after I showered, but when I was in the shower I saw that my side was infected so I . . ."

"You decided to play doctor and drained it," Yohko said with a sigh. "Anberlin that can be very dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. Not to mention not having any sterilized medical supplies when you're done." She crossed her arms under her chest. "You're lucky Shizuru was there or else you might have been in serious trouble."

Anberlin nodded her head, suddenly feeling guilty. She had bad judgment, that was a given, but the thought that she could have taken her own life trying to save it just seemed silly. "Right . . . I know . . ."

Yohko patted her leg. "As long as you be careful from now on then we won't have any more accidents like this one." She rose up and walked over to her desk and wrote something down on a clipboard. "You're well enough to return to your dorm, but since it's the middle of the night I'd recommend staying here and resting."

"Thanks for the offer," Anberlin replied. She laid back down and put her hands behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. She listened to the ticking of the clock for a few seconds before saying, "Sorry I kept you from sleeping, Ms. Yohko."

"No, don't worry about it," Yohko replied. She turned in her swivel chair to peer at the girl. "I normally work through the night anyways. It's the perfect time where I get things done, you know. It's nice and quiet."

Anberlin nodded. "I know what you mean."

A small smile quirked Yohko's lips. She knew better than to keep Anberlin from sleeping, but she was just dying to talk about the topic in her mind that if she didn't then she just might burst. "So word on the street is that you have a date with Irina."

Instantly, Anberlin bolted up form her bed and stared at her. "You know about that?" She blinked when Yohko nodded. "How?"

"You forget that she is my apprentice. When she came in she couldn't stop talking about it."

Anberlin ran a hand through her hair. "She's that excited huh? Well, we're only going as friends."

"That's not what she says," Yohko replied in a singsong voice.

"Well it's true. You see, she kind of rushed off in a hurry before I could tell her," Anberlin defended. "And of course that kiss on the cheek didn't help either . . ."

"If friendship is only what you want, then she will probably get over her puppy love in about a month or so," Yohko said. "She only asked you out because she admires you, but I doubt it'll sprout into a full relationship. Otome who fall in love with one another rarely stay together because they are asked to go to other countries and become Meisters. Most people can't handle the separation."

"Then how do you explain the Headmistress and Shizuru?" the girl asked, laying back down.

"They're around each other almost twenty-four-seven," Yohko replied, "and because they work together their relationship kind of blossomed from there." She hummed in thought. "Come to think of it, this year they will be together for about five years now."

Anberlin blinked. "They've dated for five years and aren't married yet?"

"Well they were unofficially together for about three years when they were students here," Yohko replied. "Then they went their separate ways once they graduated and when Natsuki became Headmistress, Shizuru was invited to become her assistant. And they've been together ever since."

"I see . . . that sounds romantic." She rolled over on her side and took in a breath, thinking. "That probably won't be the case with Irina and me anyhow and if that's true then is it worth even doing it?"

Yohko's expression softened. "Love may hurt, Anberlin, that's a given, but when you have the chance to experience it, that experience will stay with you for the rest of your life."

"You make it sound wonderful," Anberlin said.

"It is," Yohko said with a smile. "If you won't do it for Irina then do it just for experience. I promise you that you'll have a good time."

Anberlin nodded again. "Thanks . . . I think I will. Any advice? It's my first date."

"Just one: be yourself. That might sound overly clichéd but it's true. You can never go wrong by showing the person who you really are from the beginning."

It was good advice, and Anberlin decided it would be wise to follow it. After all, she trusted Yohko.

"Okay. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>The following day all Anberlin could think about was the date she had that evening. She would go just to enjoy herself and that would be it. Since it was the day off, Anberlin didn't have to go to classes so that meant she could go right away to Natsuki's office. She raced up the winding pathway towards the building and slowed her pace once she stepped inside. It was a hot summer day and the coolness of the hallway was welcoming. Anberlin pulled open the doors leading into the main office and sighed.<p>

The main office was empty, which was not surprising due to the fact that it was the only day off of the week. Anberlin glanced around.

"Uh . . . Headmistress?" she called. "Shizuru?"

The smooth sound of piano music came from her right and Anberlin listened in. It was a very beautiful sound, not too sad but not too happy either. The best word to describe it was harmony.

Anberlin followed the music to a door and gently pushed it open so that she could peer in through a crack. The room was Natsuki's bedroom and Shizuru sat in front of a grand piano, her fingers moving gently across the ivory and ebony keys. Natsuki sat in an oddly curved chair, reading some book or another, but she put it down to give her full attention to the crimson-eyed beauty at the piano.

While Anberlin watched Shizuru, her eye was on Natsuki too. The way the blunette would stare at the other woman and lean in was curious. Natsuki would smile whenever Shizuru would look her way and the gleam in her brilliant green eyes was undeniable. It was unmistakable that Natsuki loved Shizuru. One had to be blind and deaf not to see it.

When Shizuru stopped playing, Natsuki leaned back in her seat and gave a slow round of applause and smiled. "Nicely done. Very good."

Shizuru stood up and offered her a courteous bow. "I'm glad my audience liked it."

"Was there any doubt I wouldn't?" A heated blush colored Natsuki pink as Shizuru sauntered over and leaned down in front of her.

"No I suppose not." Shizuru reached out to grasp the tie around Natsuki's neck and pulled her in close, smiling. "But I'll do something else you like better," she whispered.

They shared in gentle kiss, their lips lingering on one another's for more than need be. To Anberlin, the kiss was a little alien (as she had never seen two women kissing before) but then again it was also curious. It broke all kinds of barriers and rules that it was almost exciting and in a way certainly . . . special. She smiled, feeling a little proud of them.

Natsuki pulled away first and looked into the eyes of the woman she loved. "I would continue, but I think our moment is no longer private." She subtly gestured over to the door.

Shizuru smirked and leaned in to whisper in Natsuki's ear, "Well then, why don't we give her a show?" Before Natsuki could reply, Shizuru moved into the chair with her, towering over Natsuki and cupping her cheek as she nibbled at her ear.

Natsuki blushed and moaned slightly, but did nothing to push Shizuru off her. In fact, it looked like she was pulling her closer. A breathy sigh escaped her as Shizuru kissed her ear and trailed kisses along her jaw. " . . . Shizuru . . ."

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki moaned her name. It always sounded to sweet when she said it. She kissed over Natsuki's pulse spot on her neck and bit down gently on it while her hand snaked up slowly, sensually, from Natsuki's waist and to her breast.

Natsuki whimpered and took in a deep breath, lifting her chest so that her breast could press more into Shizuru's waiting palm. " . . . Ah . . ."

Anberlin jerked away from the door and pressed a hand to her nose and another one over her eye. "Change the channel! Change the channel!"

The cuddling women both smiled and Shizuru gave Natsuki one last kiss on the lips before pulling away and straightening out her clothes.

Natsuki, a little disappointed that she had gotten flustered for nothing, didn't argue and stood up out of the chair, smoothing out her midriff top and walking towards the door. "That's what you get for snooping."

Anberlin peered up at the Headmistress from her spot on the floor and stood. "I wasn't snooping. I just didn't want to interrupt Shizuru's piano playing." She followed Natsuki into the room. "I was going to come in when she was done, but it looked like you two were just getting started."

Natsuki moved back into her chair and pulled Shizuru in close when she sat next to her. "What do you want? You know that you don't have to come here on your days off, right?"

"No, I didn't know that," Anberlin replied, still a little flushed from getting her first peep show. "But since I'm here, I need your guys' advice."

"On what?" Shizuru asked. Her eyes were glued to Anberlin's side, memories of the blood still locked in her mind. "By the way, how are you doing? Are you any better from last night?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm all good," the girl said. "Yohko patched me up really nice. Thank you, Shizuru, for saving me."

Shizuru smiled. "I'm an Otome, aren't I? Saving people's my job."

Anberlin smiled.

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Anyways, what advice do you want?" She hoped it would be something quick. Shizuru had riled her up and she wanted to get out that energy before it was gone.

"I need dating advice," Anberlin said.

Before Shizuru could have her input, Natsuki was the first one the answer, "Dress nice, don't look trashy, be courteous and well-mannered . . ." While she was rambling on her list of dos and don'ts she was unceremoniously shoving Anberlin towards the door. ". . . Don't take her somewhere crappy, pay for the dinner, walk her back home, no kissing on the first date and definitely no sex. There's your advice, thank you for your time, have a nice day." She closed the door in Anberlin's face and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "That was easy."

"Ms. Natsuki," Anberlin whined from the other side of the door. "Come on."

Natsuki frowned. "You have your advice, now leave. I have my own lady to get back to, you know." She leaned against the door, knowing that Anberlin wouldn't be able to push it open with her weight against it.

"That's completely unfair!" Anberlin said. "All you did was give me a list! How about some help?"

"I tried that already but no therapist was crazy enough to see you."

A small silence occurred. "Now that's just cold."

Shizuru cast a disapproving frown towards Natsuki and pushed past her towards the door. "Natsuki, don't be so mean." She opened the door. "Come in, Annie."

Anberlin walked in. "Thank you." She shot Natsuki a look. "And I'm not the only one who could use a therapist."

Natsuki growled and shut the door behind her. "Keep it and I'll make sure the first person you see is an undertaker." She returned to her seat and reached for Shizuru, who only moved out of the way to stand beside the chair and stayed out of Natsuki's lap.

Anberlin took a seat on the piano bench, looking at her mentors.

Shizuru cleared her throat and tried again. "So, you wanted advice?"

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah. I never been on a date before and I want to know everything I need to be prepared."

"But before we get into that, tell me: are you sure you're ready for this?" Shizuru asked, her tone calm and level. "Holding a person's heart is very risk business. Are you prepared for those risks?"

Anberlin readily nodded. "Yes."

"Alright then, the first thing you need to know is how to charm her. Let me demonstrate." Without warning, Natsuki was yanked out of her seat and pulled into Shizuru's arms. Shizuru then dipped her back, holding one of Natsuki's hands and her waist with the other. They almost looked like they were dancing. Shizuru looked up at Anberlin. "Just like that, though feel free to modify as you see fit."

Anberlin pursed her lips, kind of getting it. "Okay, now I know what to do if we dance, but how about wining and dining? Would that work?"

Shizuru and Natsuki straightened up to their full heights. "That's very classic and works most of the time," Shizuru said. "You can never go wrong with a good dinner and nice conversation."

"I see. Good to know." Anberlin knew she should be writing all of this down, but she was confident that her brain would remember everything. "what was your first date like? What did you two do?"

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a glance.

"My that does seem like a long time ago," Shizuru pondered as she put a hand to her cheek. "How old were we? Fourteen? Fifteen, maybe?"

"Probably fourteen," Natsuki said, putting a hand to her chin. "I think I remember. We asked for permission to leave the campus on our day off and went around town a little bit. Then we spent the day at the park."

Shizuru smiled, the memory coming to mind again. "Oh yes, I remember. We had fun there and by the end of the day we shared ice cream by the pond. That was a good day."

Anberlin listened intently, picturing a younger version of her mentors sitting by a pond at sunset with an ice cream in their hands. "That's so sweet. Did you guys kiss?"

Natsuki cleared her throat, turning pink. "I have a moral code that says no kissing on the first date, but . . . she was a little more than convincing."

"Convincing?" Shizuru repeated incredulously. "You leaned in just as willingly as I did. I didn't have to do anything." She glanced at Anberlin. "We were each other's first kiss."

"However, if you don't feel too much for her then I'd suggest holding onto that first kiss," Natsuki advised. "With the right person, it can be very special."

"Alright," Anberlin said.

"What else do you want to know?" Natsuki asked. "Maybe what to do if someone tries to step to your girl?" She cast a knowingly glance to Shizuru, who simply smiled back in a I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about manner.

Anberlin nodded vigorously. "Oh yeah. What do I do?"

Natsuki flipped her hair over her shoulders. "In a phrase, 'Mama said knock you out'."

Anberlin laughed and she and Natsuki shared in a high five.

For the good part of the day, Anberlin was engaged in a crash course of Dating 101. She was given tips on what to do, what not to do, and what she should do in emergencies. It was good experience and good bonding time between her, Shizuru and Natsuki. It was a good reprieve from all of the drama that had taken place, one that they all needed.

At about three in the afternoon Anberlin sighed and rested against the piano, exhausted from her learning experience. "I think I know all I need to."

Shizuru nodded as she stood by Natsuki's side. "Good. Are you going to be prepared for tonight then?"

"Yep. It's all in here." She tapped her head. She glanced at the alarm clock set on Natsuki's nightstand and stood up. "I'm going to have to go soon. I'm meeting Irina at six so I might as well freshen up."

"What kind of date is it?" Shizuru watched her begin to leave. "Formal or casual?"

"She said casual was okay," Anberlin replied. "I'll just change my shirt or whatever and be on my way." She stopped at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on there, Casanova," Natsuki said, swinging Anberlin back around to face her. "You're going like that?" She gestured to Anberlin's casual wear of jeans and a tee shirt and sneakers.

Anberlin looked down at herself. "What? You have a problem with the way I dress? It's casual, remember?"

"Still, you could at least clean up. My first date was casual but at least we got into some good clothes," Natsuki defended. "Dress for the occasion, Anberlin. Remember that."

Anberlin shifted her weight and crossed her arms. "Okay, so what should I change into? All I have is my school clothes and these."

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a secret glance.

"Oh you let use worry about that," Shizuru replied.

They went to work straight away, and with three hours to spare they took their time. First order on the agenda was a proper bath, as Anberlin had failed to get one the night before due to her injury.

Anberlin was completely against being stripped down and almost tossed into the bathtub in Natsuki's bathroom only to come back up shivering.

"It's freezing!" Anberlin howled as she curled in on herself to preserve heat.

"Would have been warm if you didn't fight so much," Natsuki said.

After the bath and a hair wash and dry, came the clothes. They didn't have the time to go out and buy anything, so Anberlin was given some loaner clothes that the school had lying around. They shifted through a slew of different combinations and styles that by the end of it they couldn't tell one from the other. Anberlin looked around at the clothes scattered around and hummed to herself and began picking out clothes. She went to the bathroom to change and when she came out she wore a button-up white-collar shirt, black skinny jeans, a black vest, black tie, and Converse.

"What do you think?" she asked, doing a 360-spin.

Natsuki and Shizuru each took turns revolving around her, looking at her from every angle.

"Classy yet casual," Shizuru criticized.

"Casual yet classy," Natsuki observed. She nodded. "You're good."

Finally came the make up. To compliment the clothes, the make up was kept to a minimum, but was enough to highlight Anberlin's features. Shizuru topped off the make up with a pink blush and just a very minute amount of lip-gloss before pausing to examine her work.

"That should do it," Shizuru said, capping the lip-gloss. "You're good to go."

Anberlin opened her eyes and looked at herself in a mirror. She hardly recognized herself! Shizuru does a really good job with make-up. "Wow . . ." She straightened out her vest and smoothed back her hair. "Not to blow my own horn, but I actually look sharp."

Shizuru snickered. "Don't go getting too excited. Now, let's have a little test to see what you've learned." She sat down on the piano bench. "If she compliments you, what do you do?"

"Say thank you and compliment her back," Anberlin replied.

"And if she tries to be modest?"

"Insist that the compliment is true."

"What do you do when it comes time to pay for dinner?"

"Pay for it and don't let her spend so much as a dime." Anberlin kept going, "Always open the doors for her, take her anyplace she wants to go, make sure she's safe from wandering eyes, and be a gentlewoman."

Shizuru was impressed. "Very good. It seems like you're ready."

"Not without the finishing touch." Natsuki approached them and placed a small rosebud in the pocket of Anberlin's vest and handed her another one. "Take this from me, you can never go wrong with a rose."

Anberlin looked at the rosebud in her hands and turned it around. "Don't you think this is a bit too flashy?"

Natsuki shook her head. "No. I did the same thing and look at how beautiful of a woman I have." As if to prove her point, Natsuki approached Shizuru and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Shizuru smiled and leaned into Natsuki.

Anberlin looked from one woman to the other and nodded. "I get your point." She took one last look at herself in the mirror and sighed. "Well, I think I'll head out. Oh! Wait!" She stood in front of Natsuki and said, "Headmistress, do I have permission to leave campus for my date?"

Natsuki looked on at Anberlin. She was tempted to say no, but she had already put in so much effort to get her ready for the date that it would be a waste not to let her go. Natsuki nodded. "Yes. However, you still have a curfew. I want you back at the school before midnight. If you violate that curfew then you will be held back from your classes and you'll have to find some way to make up the credits. Am I understood?"

Instantly, Anberlin nodded, taking the warning to heart. "Yes ma'am. Thank you." She smiled brightly before dashing out of the door. "Wish me luck!"

"Hold it!" Natsuki caught up with her and grasped her shoulder, pulling her back. "I want to make sure you're prepared." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a few bucks, placing it in Anberlin's hand. "You need to pay me back though."

Anberlin smiled as she fingered the money. "Thanks. I will."

Before Anberlin could pull away again, Natsuki brought her close again and stared into her eye. "Be careful. Tomoe is still out there as well as the Hand, but make sure that Irina is safe at all costs."

Anberlin's expression fell and she nodded. She didn't even think about the Hand and Tomoe until now, but she would always be on her guard from now on. "Yes ma'am. We'll both be careful."

"Good girl." Natsuki let her go and stood up to her full height before gesturing for Anberlin to leave.

The girl nodded, pocketed the money, and dashed off towards the front door before disappearing beyond it.

A wry smirk found its way to Natsuki's lips and she walked towards the windows behind her desk. With her hands clasped at the small of her back, she watched as Anberlin's small figure dashed along the pathway leading to the front gates of the school. Her smirk grew into a soft smile. "They grow up so fast."

A pair of arms coiled around her from behind and Natsuki leaned into the warm body of which they belonged to.

Shizuru parted her lips by Natsuki's ear. "You almost sound envious."

"I'm not envious . . . I just remember how fun it was when we had our first date," Natsuki replied. Though it was a little uncharacteristic of Natsuki to admit that things were fun, helping Anberlin prepare for her date had relaxed her. "We haven't really had a date in a while." She blushed as Shizuru brushed her hair away from her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Shizuru replied. She smiled sexily as she lowered an arm to wrap around Natsuki's waist, her fingers brushing along the waistband of her pants, while the other held her bare shoulder. "Now then, where were we?"

Natsuki's face had turned a bright pink and she all of a sudden felt really hot – and only Shizuru could cool her off. "I think I remember." She turned her head in time to be caught up in a heated kiss with the alluring Bewitching Smile Amethyst.

* * *

><p>The summer afternoon air was warm and comfortable. A loose breeze brushed through the trees and the orange rays of the sunset everything it touched ablaze with color.<p>

Anberlin slowed her pace the more she approached the gates of the school. She still had a few more minutes left before she had to meet her deadline, but with each step she took her feet wanted to go faster. Her heart pounded wildly against her ribs and the surface of her palms was slick with sweat. There was no reason to be nervous, but the butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she couldn't help but keep a wide grin on her face. She was definitely excited.

Anberlin fully expected to be the first one waiting at the gate, but low and behold Irina was there first, standing patiently and waiting. Her head was turned away and towards the city skyline as well as the setting sun.

The breath caught in Anberlin's throat as she peered at Irina's face, how the light caught off the rims of her glasses and bounced off her smooth ivory skin. Her eyes always seemed more orange than their usual yellow-green and they were absolutely marvelous. Anberlin just wanted to keep staring as long as she was allowed to, but time was ticking and the evening was escaping them.

Clearing her throat, Anberlin walked forward a couple steps and tapped Irina on the shoulder. "Hey."

Caught unawares, Irina jumped at the touch and spun around on her heel, her first instinct to defend herself, but she relaxed once she saw Anberlin's face. "Oh, hey," she replied with a bright smile. Her eyes scanned Anberlin up and down, digesting every single detail of her dress. "You look nice. I especially like the tie." As if to prove a point, she reached out and adjusted it.

Anberlin blushed some and remembered Shizuru's lesson. "Thank you, so do you. Your clothes show off your nice figure."

It was true. Irina was dressed in skinny jeans with a thin, white long-sleeved collard shirt and a turtle neck spandex shirt underneath. She wore a red vest with maroon designs on the sides on top of it and heeled shoes that wrapped around her ankles. It was a unique design, but very relaxed, just like Irina herself. It suited her.

Irina blushed pink at the compliment, but waved it off. "What this old thing?" she said, pulling at the collar of her white shirt. "It's just something I threw on. Nothing too special."

"No, I mean it," Anberlin replied, running through her list of lessons. "You look good . . . Beautiful even . . ."

Irina could only smile, too bashful to say anything that might take away from the compliment. "Thank you . . ."

Anberlin tapped the toe of her foot behind her, pursing her lips, thinking what to say next, when she remembered the rosebud in her hand. "Oh! Here." She held it out to Irina with a bashful grin. "This is for you."

Irina blinked as she was presented the flower. It was simple and beautiful with a nice yellow coloring and color-tipped petals, almost as if someone dipped it in red paint as a joke. She accepted the flower graciously and smiled as she smelled it. It was so sweet.

"Thank you," Irina said in a modest tone. Pinkness had settled over her face. "This is nice of you."

Anberlin smiled back bashfully, rubbing the back of her head. "Don't mention it. It was nothing."

"I'm just sorry I don't have anything to give you," Irina replied as she held the flower close, nuzzling it gently with the tip of her nose.

Once more, Anberlin downplayed it. "Don't worry about it. You're giving me this nice evening. I'm just returning the favor."

Irina could only smile.

Anberlin was feeling so anxious, so excited that one of the biggest days of her life was about to occur that it was torture to stand there and wait. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well . . . should we get going?" the one-eyed girl asked. She was already moving towards the front gate. "We have a long night ahead of us."

"How long can we stay out for?" Irina was already following Anberlin out.

"The Headmistress said as long as we want, but we have to come back before midnight." Anberlin pushed on the gate and it swung open a few feet, just enough for them to slip through. Once they were on the other side, she closed it back up.

Irina blinked. They _did_ have a long time! "Wow, then we can take our time. Which is good, we don't need to rush."

"Exactly." Anberlin stood before her gestured towards the road that lay before them. "Shall we?"

Irina, clutching the rose close, nodded with a smile. "We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter. <strong>

**The thing between Anberlin and Natsuki about the mayo comes from me. I absolutely _despise _anything that isn't ketchup. Sorry for all of you mayo/relish/mustard lovers.**

**The next chapter will come out a lot fast than this one. So hang tight and it should be out before too long. Once again, sorry for keeping you all waiting. **

**Chapter theme . . . . I don't think I have a theme for this one. Oh wait! Yes I do.**

**Honor to Us All from **_**Mulan **_**for when Shizuru and Natsuki began prepping Anberlin for her date. Vocals sung by Beth Fowler, Marnie Nixon, and Lea Salogna**

This is what you give me to work with?  
>Well, honey, I've seen worse<br>We're going to turn this sow's ear  
>Into a silk purse We'll have you<br>Washed and dried  
>Primped and polished till you glow with pride<br>Trust my recipe for instant bride  
>You'll bring honor to us all Wait and see<br>When we're through  
>Boys will gladly go to war for you<br>With good fortune and a great hairdo  
>You'll bring honor to us all A girl can bring her family<br>Great honor in one way  
>By striking a good match<br>And this could be the day Men want girls with good taste  
>Calm<br>Obedient  
>Who work fast-paced<br>With good breeding  
>And a tiny waist<br>You'll bring honor to us all We all must serve our Emperor  
>Who guards us from the Huns<br>A man by bearing arms  
>A girl by bearing sons When we're through you can't fail<br>Like a lotus blossom soft and palm  
>How could any fellow say "No sale"<br>You'll bring honor to us all There - you're ready  
>Not yet<br>An apple for serenity ...  
>A pendant for balance ...<br>Beads of jade for beauty  
>You must proudly show it<br>Now add a cricket just for luck  
>And even you can't blow it Ancestors<br>Hear my plea  
>Help me not to make a fool of me<br>And to not uproot my fam'ly tree  
>Keep my father standing tall Scarier than the undertaker<br>We are meeting our matchmaker  
>Destiny<br>Guard our girls  
>And our future as it fast unfurls<br>Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
>Each a perfect porcelain doll Please bring honor to us<br>Please bring honor to us  
>Please bring honor to us<br>Please bring honor to us  
>Please bring honor to us all<p><strong>Okay, so thank you again for viewing and don't forget to leave a review~<strong>


	14. Accidentally In Love

**Told you this one would be posted up fast and yay! I told you I'd get a 20,000 word chapter in! And it's 20,000+ to boot! New record! **

**Thank you to all of you guys who patiently awaited this chapter. It means a lot to me that everyone still reads this stuff. **

**Anyways, let's see what kind of trouble Anberlin and Irina will get into on their first big night out. Happy reading~ XD**

* * *

><p>Together they walked in close proximity, but not close enough in which they felt the need to grip each other. Being inexperienced, personal space was a big factor and Anberlin and Irina kept a respectable distance from each other. Also, neither made eye contact or uttered a word because they feared that if they should, then they'd run the risk of uttering something stupid and walk away flushed and embarrassed.<p>

Nonetheless, it didn't matter one way or the other. Both girls were young and fresh to the world of dating and therefore felt no urgency to rush. They would take their time in doing things that couples did, and that was that.

As they strolled along the streets of Wind City, they drew minor attention, but nothing beyond that. Same-gender couples were still a very debatable thing and it was only natural for people to stare at which they deemed alien. Anberlin and Irina were unbothered by it, keeping mostly to themselves, but Anberlin was always on the lookout for anyone who might approach them with hostility. As the "man" of the evening, she had an obligation to protect Irina (even though the Pearl Otome could very well protect herself) and had no intentions of letting her guard down.

The streets were busy with people out for the lazy Sunday evening. Many other couples strolled along the sidewalks looking for perfect hangout spots while others went about their daily routines in preparing for the coming week. There was a certain life that was given to the city whenever its people hustled about and it was very warm and welcome. It was a reminder that the world acted as a whole and not solely around one individual being. It was very selfless and, in a way, comforting.

As the dying rays of the sunlight slowly gave in to the shining radiance of the moon, long purple shadows cast over the streets and slowly the city became illuminated in its own glory. Brilliant displays of streetlights and neon signs painted the night the colors of the rainbow and set every heart ablaze with yearning for a night out.

The twilight air was alive with a myriad of scents and smells. The foods from various restaurants mixed together in a delicious concoction that was a flavor all its own. The exotic flowers being sold on the streets added a sweet accent to the foods floating in the air and there was even a hint of a lady's perfume. These smells, bundled together in one, enticed the young girls' senses in one alluring assault and it wasn't long before they succumbed to it.

Anberlin's stomach purred softly in her gut and she glanced over to Irina. "Are you feeling hungry by any chance?"

The pink-haired Otome nodded. "Yes. Actually, I'm starving!"

"Great! Me too," Anberlin exclaimed. "But where should we go? Everything looks good."

Irina took a sweeping look around on the street. They were in a section that was familiar to her and one of the restaurants she frequented was close by, but she fought against the habit to return to it. Tonight was a special occasion and as such it deserved a change of pace.

"Mm . . . How about there?" Irina pointed across the way to a popular pizza joint just down the street. People crowded around it like bees on a flower and swarmed away with their prize of freshly boxed pizza in hand.

Anberlin glanced to where she was pointing and pursed her lips. It looked like a nice place and it seemed quite the hot spot so it had to be good. She glanced up at the large green neon sign that read "Giorgio's Pizza" and tilted her head.

"Hey, what's pizza?" Anberlin asked meekly and Irina had to do a double take.

"What?" Irina cried, stunned. "Tell me you're joking."

Anberlin shook her head. "No, what is it?"

"Only one of the greatest things ever to grace humankind!" the other girl replied. "Come on, let's go!" She reached out and grasped Anberlin's wrist tightly, dragging her down the street.

Just as it looked from far away, up close the pizza place was packed. There was a large line leading up to the front door and even then inside was full to bursting. It made it very difficult for the two girls to pick their way through the sea of people and the stood off to the side and assessed the situation.

Irina disappointedly scratched at her cheek. "Wow, I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Tell me about it," Anberlin replied as she folded her arms over her chest. With each passing second it seemed like more people came to add to the already mile-long line. This was a complete flop. She didn't want their first date to be blown over something like this.

As Irina watched more and more people come flowing in, her spirits fell. She really wanted Anberlin to experience something she never did before with her, and it disappointed her to know this, but if there was nothing she could do then it couldn't be helped.

"Here, we can go somewhere else," Irina offered. "I'm sure no matter where we go, it'll be great. Wind City is known to have good cuisine."

Anberlin chewed the inside of her cheek and tapped the toe of her show on the concrete, thinking. "Hang on one second."

Her eye flicked around the line and the restaurant and everywhere else, trying to think of some way they could get in easily. They certainly couldn't just barge in and demand service, that would be rude and unethical, or cut in line for that matter. It made no difference if they claimed to be Otome and asked to move ahead, they were still common people and it wouldn't be fair to everyone else if they got to jump ahead just because they went to Garderobe. No, this situation would need some expert planning and a good dose of fortune.

Fortune seemed to be on her side that night. A small gasp caught in her throat as a group of teens darted out of the line and into an alleyway that segregated the pizza joint from the building next to it. A smile split her face and Anberlin automatically thanked her lucky stars.

"Come on, this way," she said and began striding forward through the wall of hungry night goers.

Irina stalled for a brief moment, wondering just what Anberlin's plan was. Still, her hunger and curiosity got the better of her and decided to simply trust her date and followed her into the alleyway.

The alley was much like any other: narrow, dark, damp in some places, with a museum of street art and posters plastering its walls. The smell that accompanied it was of rotten water and mildew and colorful graffiti spelled out public opinion on the cold concrete walls. Dazzling posters advertising some famous motorcycle race helped to add to the chaos of the décor.

Irina made a point to stick close to Anberlin as they drew further and further into the alleyway, keeping her eyes peeled. This seemed like a place where girls liked them normally got jumped, she thought, among other things and she prayed that nothing of the sort would happen to them.

Keeping the teenagers in sight, Anberlin kept her steps light and silent like those of a cat sneaking around. She was anxious to see if her hunch was right about where the group was headed and by the lovely smell that wafted in her nose it had been.

The teenagers stopped at an outside counter of sorts that was little more than a direct link to the kitchen of the restaurant. It was from there a burly man with bulging arms and tanned skin would stick his head out and take the teenagers' orders and then promptly come back with the food. It was almost too good to be true for Irina and Anberlin, that they would have access to pizza so easily, but they didn't question it once and when the group had left they approached.

"Hey! Wait up!" Anberlin called just as the man was about to return to his duties in the kitchen. She dashed to the counter just in time to catch his eye.

The man, a terrifying one up close, peered down at Anberlin with a scruitinous gaze. His black eyes were like perfectly cut obsidian stones and poked out beneath his bushy ebony brow. His expression was anything but friendly. "No free handouts," he grumbled out roughly, retreating to the warm safety of the kitchen. "Get back in line with everyone else."

Anberlin blinked, hating that her luck had just run out; everything had a limit. She pursed her lips and tapped her toes against the ground before shrugging nonchalantly and shrugging. "Alright, fine," she replied, trying to take on a hip attitude to guilt the man into feeling like he had brushed off one of the coolest kids around. "Be like that. I see how it is." She turned on her heel towards Irina and motioned with her head. "Come on, let's dash."

They had not taken two steps before the man called them back, "Wait a minute. You with the tie. Come here for a second."

Anberlin instantly froze up, but she fought down her panic. This was definitely a good sign that her stars hadn't burnt out just yet and winked at Irina. "Wait here," she mouthed, then spun on her heel towards the man again. "Yeah?"

"Come into the light," he demanded, waving her over, "let me get a better look at you."

Without hesitation (and a whole lot of self-control), Anberlin did as she was bidden to, approaching the man until they were almost face-to-face. She even dared to go as far as lean against the cool metal of the window counter and stare him in the eye. "Yeah?"

"Let me see you." The man reached for his sauce-smeared apron pocket and pulled out a pair of spectacles. He balanced them on the bridge of his nose and peered down at Anberlin for a few seconds, analyzing every feature of her face. In a moment, his stern expression lifted and joy lit up his eyes. "Jami Phoenix, is that you?"

Anberlin blinked, completely and utterly confused. She had no idea who this Jami Phoenix was nor how she had managed to remind the man of her, but . . . if there was a chance that she might get free food out of it then there was no harm in playing pretend for a little bit.

A fake smile cracked her lips and she nodded. "Yeah, how you doing?"

The man seemed to laugh heartily and reached out of the window to shake Anberlin's hand. "Bless me, I hardly recognized you. It's been so long. I thought your hair used to be blonde, what happened?"

The gears in Anberlin's head worked fast and she instantly came up with an excuse. "I got bored of it," she replied casually. "I thought something different might suit me more."

"I see, well it'll certainly keep you out of trouble with those Shaolin boys," he replied. "What're you doing here? Last I heard you skipped town for Florince so that the heat could cool down."

Quickly, Anberlin concocted another lie. "Came back to take care of business," she replied. "You know how I hate to leave doors unclosed."

The burly man nodded again, leaning his weight against the other side of the window as if the entire world rested on his shoulders and he was in dire need of support. "Aye, true that is. I would never think I'd live to see the day when young Jami Phoenix would come and take back her reputation. And to think, I almost believed the rumors that you were dead were true!"

Once more Anberlin froze. If that was indeed true and the real Jami Phoenix was dead, then she may as well dug her own grave. Still, she fought back her uncertainty and panic and nodded. "Yeah, the nerve of those fools who think they could keep me down. A phoenix always rises from its ashes."

The man seemed impressed and nodded. "You must have got some fancy learning from those scholars in Florince to be saying things like that. But enough of all this gloom talk, how about the usual eh?"

Anberlin nodded vigorously. "How can I say no?"

"Right then." The man turned towards the belly of the kitchen. "Larry, the Phoenix usual, you hear!"

"You got it, Frankie!" Larry called back.

No sooner had the word been given did Frankie present Anberlin with two steaming slices of pepperoni and pineapple pizza. It smelled delicious and it was steaming hot. The cheese bubbled like lava and the thick slices of pepperoni sunk into it deeply while the pineapple chunks were just barely able to stay afloat. Two paper plates were piled on top of one another to keep the orange grease from bleeding through.

"Here you are," Frankie said as she shoved the pizza towards Anberlin. "Something to keep your strength up while you go get your reputation back."

Anberlin smiled gratefully and took the pizza in hand, reaching into her pocket for the money Natsuki loaned her. "How much do I owe you?" She blinked when Frankie erupted into a bout of hearty chortles.

"You're full of surprises aren't you!" he said. "That time in Florince must have made you civilized. You know that your money isn't good here, put it away, girl and save it for a rainy day."

It was almost too much for Anberlin. Free pizza _and _getting away with impersonation? She was living the dream now. "Thank you for reminding me." She stuffed the money I her pocket once more and nodded to Frankie. "I'll see you around when I get things ironed out, but don't be surprised if you don't see me awhile."

Frankie nodded. "I hear you. These streets can be rough in the wrong hands. Take care of yourself, Jami. Phoenix always rises from the ashes."

Anberlin nodded. "Phoenix rises from the ashes," she repeated, then strolled off into the surrounding darkness of the alleyway and out of Frankie's sight. She met up with Irina and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Wow, that was a close call."

Irina, who had been watching the display from afar, peered at her incredulously. "How were you able to act like that? He actually believed you!"

"I know huh," Anberlin said. "I'm a lucky person. Now are we going to go and enjoy our meal?"

Irina thought for a minute. She knew deep down that getting things while under impersonation was wrong and she had half a mind to demand that Anberlin take the pizza back and tell the truth, but in a way she was excited by what had happened. It showed that people can get what they want if they were smart enough and on occasion it would be okay . . . especially if it's something as minor as getting food. And besides, it wasn't as if Anberlin had stolen the pizza. She just happened to be in the right place at the right time.

She nodded slowly. "Sure."

They slipped back into the crowd of hungry consumers from within the shadows of the alleyway. Anberlin made it a point to keep her prize out of sight in case someone wanted to be a wise guy and jump her. Though it did sound ridiculous for someone to beat someone else for a couple slices of pizza. Though with the way the line was, it wasn't probably your average pizza! Anberlin hoped it was, at least, or else she had stolen someone's identity for nothing. No one noticed them slip away down the street and more towards another block close to the downtown area.

They paused at the doorstep in front of a comforting coffee shop where people fiddled away on their portable phones texting, playing games, or having a legitimate conversation with people on the other line. Warm golden light streamed out through the large glass windows of the shop and the air smelled of freshly ground coffee beans. A variety of iron cast tables and chairs were set up in a small-gated patio of sorts just outside the shop's door and Anberlin gestured to an open table.

"Want to sit there?" she asked. It was ideal sitting, as there weren't many people around it and it offered a good view of the beautifully lit city street; a perfect place to relax.

Irina readily agreed. "Alright."

They passed through the entrance of the gate and strode over to the table with ease. No one seemed to notice their presence and regarded them with as much interest as someone regards an ant: it's there, but not to be bothered with. the girls sat on opposite ends of one another and the pizza was set between them, transparent tendrils of white steam wafting from the cooling cheese.

Anberlin removed one of the plates and handed it to Irina. It was stained with grease, but the pink-haired girl didn't seem to mind.

"The grease is what makes it taste so good," she explained.

Anberlin then handed her a piece and set it upon the plate. Almost immediately Irina set into it, wracked with hunger as she was, but Anberlin was a little skeptical. This was a new delicacy and she wanted to remember every aspect of it down to the last detail from how hot the bread was, to the tantalizing smell to the sluggish manner in how the cheese melted off the side of the crust.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Irina asked as she swallowed a mouthful of pizza. She dabbed at the corners of her mouth with het thumb and licked up the grease from there. "It's really good."

"No, I am," Anberlin replied.

Anberlin stared at the pizza slice one last time before picking it up in her hands. It was still hot, but not enough that it burned her fingers; it was perfect. She glanced at Irina and mimicked her, folding it down the middle so that none of the grease ran out and bit off a piece.

Instantly flavor exploded in her mouth that it was like fireworks. The rich flavor of the cheese was accented by the variety of spices embedded in the pepperoni. The bread was firm and full of taste and when all of it mixed in her mouth it was heaven in its own right.

She swallowed and instantly went for more.

Irina looked on at her date with amusement. It was as if Anberlin had never tasted something so common before, and even though Maria on occasion would whip up a pizza for lunch, it was nothing compared to the real thing. In a way Irina almost felt sorry for Anberlin for missing out on the casual pleasantries of life, but felt good that she was the one who introduced them to her.

"Slow down!" Irina chided with a slight laugh. "You're going to get a stomachache eating so fast!"

Anberlin licked her fingers clean of grease while still munching on the portion in her mouth. "I can't help it. It's so _good_!" Another bite disappeared into her mouth. "I think I might go back and get some more!"

Instantly the mood changed and Irina bit her bottom lip, setting down what was left of her pizza and averting her gaze from Anberlin. "I don't think you should."

"Why not?" the taller girl asked. "I'm sure I can make something up that'll convince Frankie to fork over another slice. Maybe with the right words I can swindle some sodas along with it."

Irina shook her head. "It's not right. It's bad enough that you impersonated a dead person, but to knowingly abuse that identity? That's just wrong."

Anberlin blinked. She had no idea Irina had such a sore spot for identity theft, but she guessed it was made worse by the fact that it was a dead person. Disrespecting the dead was one thing Anberlin did not approve of and she spat on those who did so . . . and unfortunately she was one of those people.

Anberlin sighed softly and set down the rest of her pizza, suddenly losing her appetite, and leaned into her chair. _What a hypocrite I am_, she thought with a wince.

"I know, what I did wasn't right," Anberlin said in a quiet voice, "and . . . I honestly do wish I can take it back."

"You can't take it back," Irina replied, "but you can still make up for it. Go back and tell the truth and pay for it like everyone else." Her serious expression didn't fade as Anberlin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If you really mean that you're sorry then you'd do it."

Anberlin sat there a few seconds more, rubbing the back of her neck. She truly did want to make up for her transgression, but the thought of getting into trouble frightened her. She already had to deal with nearly daily abuse from Natsuki and the thought that she will receive more wasn't appealing.

Irina stood up from her seat and walked around the table to Anberlin's side. She smiled warmly and touched her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'll even go with you."

The feeling of Irina's touch on her shoulder lifted some of Anberlin's stress. Knowing that someone was there for support was a great comfort and it was one she found sanctuary and confidence in.

Reaching over, Anberlin patted Irina's hand and glanced up at her, nodding. "Alright. Let's go."

With a proud smile, Irina picked up their plates and began walking over to the trashcan when Anberlin grasped her arm tightly and pulled her back.

"I'm going to eat that though," Anberlin said seriously. She pointed at the crusts left on the plates and snatched them up before Irina could blink. After all, once Anberlin confessed to her crime, there was no telling when she'd be able to get another meal.

* * *

><p>When they went back to Giorgio's, the line was still as long as ever. In fact, it seemed longer. Anberlin and Irina picked their way through the crowd and back to the alleyway. It was just as dark and cold as when they left, but to Anberlin it seemed colder, as if the narrow expanse of street and wall knew of her impending punishment. The blood chilled in Anberlin's veins as the familiar window came into view. She stood frozen to the spot, staring.<p>

Irina gave her a nudge forward. "Go on. It'll be over sooner if you do."

Anberlin glanced over her shoulder and offered a pleading look. "Can't we just let it slide? Please?"

Irina shook her head and gave her another nudge. "Nope."

Anberlin planted her heels into the ground, becoming immobile. "Please? I won't do it again." Frankie's shadow moved in front of the window and the breath caught in her throat.

"No, now go." Irina was having no trouble giving Anberlin a push; she was very strong when she had to be. "He's right there."

"No, I can't go!" Anberlin hissed back, trying her best to stay in the shadows. "Irina, don't make me go over there. Irina, please. Irina, he's going to eat me. Don't make me go."

The pink-haired girl gave an irritated huff and grasped Anberlin's arms tightly. "I may be your date, but I am still one of the Trias _and _the Number 2 Pearl Otome. Which means, I can very easily tell the Headmistress that you stole someone's identity just so that you could get something to eat."

Anberlin's eye snapped wide and she gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

The one-eyed girl pursed her lips and tapped her toe against the ground. She really didn't want to own up to her mistake and deal with Frankie (he _was_ a _very big_ man after all and could probably dole out a hefty punishment), but she knew Natsuki and Natsuki had a very short fuse, which meant that her punishment would be even worse. In all respects, Anberlin would rather take a reprimanding from a stranger than her master.

With a dejected sigh, Anberlin swallowed her fear and strode forward into the patch of rectangular light that spilled from the window. No one was around on either side of her (save for Irina), which meant that no one would be around to save her if need be, and Anberlin was certain that she couldn't take on Frankie by herself – even with the GEM. The man was a bear!

Fear leaped into her heart, panicking it, and all nerve abandoned her. Anberlin began taking steps back until she turned and broke out into a full-on run. Screw morals! She would die if she owned up to her crime! Her escape came to an abrupt halt as she slammed into Irina's waiting palm.

Irina, with a tight frown perched upon her face, pushed Anberlin back and watched her fall. She firmly pointed back to the window. "Go."

There was no room for argument this time. With a whimper, Anberlin stood to her feet and approached the window. It was empty, but she could see shapes wandering about the kitchen. Swallowing hard, she raised her fist, closed her eyes . . . and rapped on the glass.

For a few agonizing seconds no one answered and Anberlin began to gain hope . . . but once Frankie's imposing figure approached, her stomach flipped and it felt like she was going to puke.

Frankie's face lit up at the sight of Anberlin's face and he opened the window to stick his head out.

"Hey, look who's back!" he beamed. "And not a scratch on you! I guess those Shaolin boys really had it coming. Tell me how you did it." He leaned in, ready to hang on Anberlin's every word.

Once more, Anberlin's stomach did somersaults. Her first instinct was to reply to Frankie's questions, make up some dashing story about how she singlehandedly took down the Shaolin boys (whoever they were) without getting so much as a scrape. However, moral pushed back the learned ability to lie and won out in her mind.

"Actually, sir," Anberlin murmured, "there's something I have to tell you . . ."

As quickly as she could, Anberlin relayed how she had stolen Jami Phoenix's identity and what occurred afterwards. She felt loathing and disgust for herself the more she spilled her guts, but it was also a cleansing process. Her conscience praised her for admitting the truth and once her tale was through, it was as if a boulder and been lifted from her shoulders.

"And that's how it is," she finished quietly. "I'm really sorry, sir."

Frankie listened and pondered, emotion never showing on his stern face until after all had been said and done. It was clear that he was not too satisfied with Anberlin's apology.

"You little punk," Frankie hissed, smoothing back his hair in frustration. "To have the nerve to take the name of a deceased person . . ."

"I know, I know," Anberlin said remorsefully. "I know it's wrong and I'm really, really sorry!"

"Sorry isn't going to make it go away!" Frankie suddenly snapped and Anberlin jolted back a step, fearful. "You unrightfully desecrated the dead!" His hand shot out from behind the window so fast that it was a blur and grasped Anberlin's collar tightly, pulling her close. She slammed into the counter of the window, the breath forced from her lungs, and peered at Frankie through the glass, trembling.

"I should send you to Hell where you belong myself!"

At this point Anberlin began to panic. Whoever said that doing the right thing was good was an absolute fool. She was going to get her butt handed to her on a silver platter!

Irina instantly made dash forward, eyes narrowed. She wouldn't let Anberlin get hurt – under any circumstances.

"But I'm not going to." Frankie loosened his grip on Anberlin's collar and allowed her to take a step back. Disappointment and remorse was ever present on his mug, but so was sorrow. "I don't get it with you young people in trying to con your way through this world. Whatever happened to working hard for what you got and pulling yourself up by your own bootstraps?"

Anberlin, startled, made no move or sound.

Frankie rubbed at his weary eyes. "This world is tough, you probably should know that, but there are ways you can make it work. Get yourself an education, find someplace good that will hire you and work your hardest. It isn't easy, but it molds your character and that's what you want to be – a man of good character."

Anberlin completely disregarded that Frankie mixed up her gender, but she knew what he was saying all the same.

"It's not easy," Frankie continued, "and the path is filled with temptations, but regardless of it you need to do the right thing simply because it's right. If you do that, then you'll never go wrong."

His words were powerful and true, awfully so, and it made Anberlin feel lower than dirt to know that she had gone against it. All of this time she had been trying to prepare for adulthood and what kind of adult would she be if she continued impersonating, lying and stealing? A downright lousy one.

Anberlin clenched her fists at her side and nodded. "Thank you, sir, for telling that." She took a step back and bowed at the waist. "Forgive me."

Irina, who had taken refuge once more in the shadows, blinked. "Anberlin . . ."

"I already have forgiven you, but you will have my true forgiveness once you have changed your ways," Frankie replied. "And when that day comes . . . then you will have truly earned the title of Phoenix."

Anberlin rose to her full height again, determined now more than ever to straighten out her ways. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." She turned to leave.

"Not so fast."

Her tracks ceased instantly.

"Just because I forgave you and had that pretty little talk, doesn't mean you're off the line," Frankie said. "To make up for what you have done, you're going to work for your food. You're on intense kitchen duty for the next hour."

Anberlin nearly choked. She was so hoping she'd get off easy. "Uh . . . I don't know how the business would hold up if I manned the kitchen. I mean, don't know hide or hair about making pizza."

Frankie nearly laughed. "Whoever said you was cooking? Ain't you got no home training?"

"I do."

"You know how to clean a dish and dry it?"

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. Who _didn't _know how to do that. "Yeah."

"Then you can be on kitchen duty. There's a door around the side. Get moving, Miss _Phoenix_."

Now Anberlin really wanted to run. She didn't want to work on her date! Yet, it was all to pay off a debt and she had a strong feeling that Frankie would thoroughly, willingly and knowingly beat her down if she indeed did try to run. No, it was better if she would perform the task asked of her. And it was only for an hour – it wouldn't be too hard.

With an apologetic glance to Irina (who just smiled her approval and motioned for her to move) Anberlin made her way towards the kitchen door.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Anberlin emerged from the door she had entered, exhausted. Her brow was damp with sweat and the skin of her hands was scalded red. Her muscles ached and all she wanted to do was sleep.<p>

Irina met up with her at the front door and offered a comforting smile. "I can tell it was hard work," she pitied, "but don't you feel better?"

"No," Anberlin grumbled. She rolled her shoulder and winced as the muscles strained. "I feel horrible."

"Well, either way it was a good thing you did," Irina said, "and because you did it, you're now a better person." She raised an eyebrow. "You learned your lesson right?"

"Yeah," Anberlin nodded. "Next time I take and run." Irina flicked her nose and she yelped, clutching it in one hand. "Ow! I was just kidding. Gee whiz."

The frown still remained. "I believe you, but next time think twice before you do something, okay?"

Anberlin nodded. "Of course, but next time I'm just giving him money."

The alley way turned into another street and since both girls didn't feel like dealing with the onslaught of people that still crowded the shop they took it. The street was a little less packed than others, probably because it served as a border for the less profitable section of the city. The buildings were a little rundown and litter clogged the drainage pipes on the curbs. Graffiti was everywhere and the only people they encountered were kids who looked up to no good.

Anberlin shifted uncomfortably as they strolled along the desolate sidewalk. "Eerie."

Irina nodded. "No kidding." Even though she was an Otome and could very well handle herself, she stuck close to Anberlin's side. "I don't like it here."

"Me either." Anberlin looked down either side of the road and, seeing that no one was coming, stepped off the curb. "Come on."

Abruptly, the rip of a motorcycle roared down the avenue and it was only by pure dumb luck that Irina was able to yank Anberlin back onto the sidewalk before she was hit.

"Hey I'm walking here!" Anberlin hollered at the motorcyclist, waving her fist in her air. "Watch where you're going, numbskull!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did the biker perform a U-turn and zoomed right back to where the girls stood, engine roaring.

Anberlin stood her ground the more the biker approached while Irina stood behind her, wary but willing to take flight rather than fight. They become more on edge when the biker pulled into a stop right in front of them and pulled off his helmet to glare.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked in a not-too-friendly tone.

He, like Frankie, was a big man, if not a little less muscled. He was dressed all in leather that seemed far too small on him and every flex of his muscles rippled with power. His gloved hands adjusted their grip on the handles of his Harley Davidson frequently.

Anberlin was unfazed by his gruff appearance. "I said watch where you're going, jackass. You could have killed me."

"Wish I had," he retorted, regarding Anberlin as if she were little more than an insect beneath his heel. His venomous eyes glanced behind her towards Irina and a dangerous smile peeled his lips. "So who's your friend?"

Instantly Anberlin snapped to Irina's side, blocking her from the brute. "No one you should be concerned with," she growled. "Clear off before I make you."

He snorted, almost in a laughing manner, and smirked. A chill swept down Anberlin's spine.

"I could snap your neck with a pinch," he threatened, looming over the girls threateningly. Anberlin growled harshly, lifting the edge of her lip to show off her teeth. The biker seemed unimpressed. "However that'll be too easy. You want to man up, then I challenge you to a race. Winner gets your girl and, if you manage to survive, I'll even leave you be. What say you?"

Normally, Anberlin would have just beaten the guy to a pulp and let the rats clean up the bloody mess afterwards, but for some reason that didn't seem as fun. She had endured her fair share of races before and, for the most part, she had won. This guy looked like his bulk would weigh him down in a running race so victory was guaranteed. There was nothing to lose.

"Alright, you're on," she declared and Irina gasped. She wasn't some trinket to be bartered over!

The biker smirked. "Fine then. I see you're not one to back down; good. In one hour I want you back here for the Max 300, bring your best bike with you and all the luck in the world. You're going to need it." He revved up his motorcycle, startling the two girls. "Remember my name, little girl: Claude Night. Or the Grim Reaper."

Anberlin held no fear." I don't fear death."

Claude seemed surprised. "Good answer. Who might you be? I want to know what name I am to carve on your headstone."

Anberlin didn't miss a beat. "Jami Phoenix."

Irina gasped. _No . . ._

"Alright then, fire bird. I hope you don't get reduced to a pile of ashes when I'm through with you." With another blow of his engine, Claude sped off down the roadway, leaving the pair behind.

Instantly Irina whirled on Anberlin. "What was that?"

"That was me protecting you," Anberlin replied. "Don't worry, I won't let him get to you." She was instantly met with a slap to the face. The burn stung her cheek and Anberlin froze for a few seconds, stunned.

Irina glared. "That's not the point! you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into - you just signed your own death certificate." She lowered her hand and crossed her arms. "The Max 300 is one of the biggest motorcycle races in Windbloom, if not the world. Only true professionals can participate in it and even then the people who manage the races aren't held responsible for any liabilities."

Anberlin blanched. "Wait, he meant _motorcycle race_? I thought we were running!"

Irina face-palmed. _Wow. _"And on top of that, you used Jami's name again! After you promised Frankie that you would turn over a new leaf. Did you only say that to get him off your back?"

"No! Technically he gave me license to use that name so I'm using it. Besides, if I used my real name then that would have tipped off anyone who -" She suddenly paused. Irina didn't know about Anberlin's affiliation with the Black Hand or that Tomoe had nearly killed her. she thought up another excuse. "I mean, the Headmistress might know I'm going to enter the race, so I used a fake name."

"What do you mean you're 'going to' enter? You can't do this!"

"Why? Because you don't think I can do it?"

Irina shook her head. "No, because I don't want you to get hurt!" She blushed pink; she didn't want Anberlin to know how much she actually cared for her . . . yet. Her tone softened. "Anberlin, please, don't do this. I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I'm an Otome, I can take care of myself, and my honor isn't worth your life."

Anberlin, no matter how touched she was b y Irina's words, still remained the mule she was. "I know you don't want me to get hurt, but guys like that . . . they won't go away unless you deal with them off the bat. Please, let me do this and I promise you nothing will happen." She pressed her hands together in sort of prayer position. "All I'm asking for is one shot."

Irina thought on it for a minute. This was still dangerous and could definitely get them into a lot of trouble, still she trusted Anberlin and in the back of her mind knew that she would come out of the race alive. With a small sigh, she gave in.

"Alright, but you're going to need a bike."

* * *

><p>They quietly and quickly slipped back to Garderobe, entering through the gate (it was never locked until about 8 o'clock) and snuck towards a section that Anberlin had never been before. It was close to the pool area and less decorated with plants and trees. They stopped at a long building that looked like it could be used for storage and Irina withdrew a key from her pocket. She approached one of the garage plots along the building and unlocked it, pulling up the orange metal door and revealing a dark space. Yet something was visible lurking in the darkness.<p>

"Come in," Irina welcomed as she strode into the darkness. She flicked on a light and revealed that the storage garage was actually a mechanics workshop outfitted with tools, parts and the works. Set in the middle of it all was a beautiful yellow and black motorcycle that had Anberlin staring in wonder.

"Whoa . . ." She approached it and ran a hand along the handlebars and seat. "This is amazing. Where did you get it?"

Irina looked on proudly. "I built it. Professor Yohko helped me get the parts and then I put it together. You see, I'm very handy with these kinds of things."

"You're very good." Anberlin examined the bike from every angle, marveling at the sleek design and beautiful color scheme that complimented it perfectly. She noticed that the name _Phoenix 600 _was tattooed along the tail end of it and found it odd how it coincided with her fake name. Anberlin met Irina's eyes. "Can I actually ride this?"

"As long as you take good care of it. I have parts enough to improve it and/or fix it if need be, but it took me a while to makwe this so please be careful."

Anberlin nodded. "Of course." She smiled over at Irina and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much. I promise you, I won't screw this up."

Irina was caught off guard by the sudden embrace, but made no move to pull away. She didn't notice it the first time they hugged, but being in Anberlin's arms made her feel secure, safe. Irina closed her eyes and hugged her back, leaning into her. "You're welcome."

Promptly Anberlin let go and moved to the bike once more, running her hands along the tires and smooth seat. "Can we get going? I want to get there fast so that I can wipe the floor with that lame guy."

"Wait, we're still missing a few things." Irina disappeared further into the garage and bent down near a toolbox. With another key she opened it and pulled forth a striking yellow and black rider suit. She held it out to Anberlin. "It might be a little big, but here."

Anberlin lifted an eyebrow. "Okay . . . why do you have that?"

Irina fingered the material of the suit. "My brother used to race dirt bikes. Then he retired once he got a career in engineering in Romulus. Before he left he gave his rider suit and helmet as a sort of parting gift and I've had it ever since. He was actually the whole reason why I became interested in mechanics."

"Wow, that was nice of him." Anberlin took the suit in her hands. The material felt nice. "Are you sure you want me to wear this? I mean, it's your brother's . . ."

Irina nodded. "I'm sure. He wouldn't mind either way. I'm not a very big rider." She bent down behind a work bench and pulled forth a sleek black helmet from behind it. It didn't look faded or old and its visor was in perfect condition; it looked new. "Take this too. It'd be pretty stupid if you got hurt just because you weren't wearing your helmet."

Anberlin nodded, finding mild humor in the jibe. She took the helmet in her hands and set it down on the bike seat. She turned around and changed into the bike suit (while Irina admired her from behind) before picking up the helmet again and tucking it under her arm. She felt professional now.

"I was right!" Irina cried as she scanned Anberlin from all angles. "You and my brother are just about the same size."

"Pretty close." The suit was a little big, both width and length wise, but that was okay. It gave Anberlin just enough slack to really move around in. "This is great. Thanks for letting me wear this."

"Don't mention it. If you really want to do this then I'm going to support you . . . not to mention I worked long enough on this bike. It might as well be put to good use." Irina went to another portion of the garage and grasped a satchel sitting on a stool. After placing it around her shoulders, she walked over to the bike and sat down on the seat, but left enough room in front of her for Anberlin to fit. "Let's do this."

Anberlin smiled and nodded, putting on the helmet (it was a bit snug). Once it was secured, she moved in front of Irina and sat down, gripping the handlebars. Being on the bike almost felt natural.

"Cool," she breathed. "Uh . . . how do I turns this on?"

"It's touch activated." Irina reached around Anberlin and touched a small screen in between the handlebars. Instantly, the bike flared to life and the engine vibrated beneath them. A rush of adrenaline pumped through Anberlin's veins and all she wanted to do was go fast forever.

"Sweet," Anberlin whistled.

"You see those two pedals by your feet?" Irina asked, pointing to where she meant.

Anberlin nodded, seeing the twin pedals on either side of her legs. "Yeah."

"I made it so that gas is on the right and brake is on the left, like a car. I like my bikes to be unique." She wrapped her arms tightly around Anberlin's waist, hugging her close and resting her cheek against the one-eyed girl's back. Now this was more like the perfect date. "Don't go too fast, okay?"

Anberlin nodded and gave the bike a little gas, enough so that they were easily able to leave the garage. Irina hopped off the bike quick to close and lock it before mounting the bike again. Then the pair took off at a moderate speed down the pathway and out of Garderobe's polished gates.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at the street they had met Claude on, it was as if magic had swept through it. The street was coned off along the sidewalk with ropes, keeping the main road free. Many people walked down the sidewalks towards a collection of tents located in a vacant lot at the end of the block. Many people were paying admission to spectator the sport while other bikers rolled through another section of the lot.<p>

Anberlin fell in line after a rider in orange, hoping to blend in with the other racers, but was immediately stopped before she was allowed to enter.

"Name?" the man operating entrance asked. His eyes were hidden beneath the curved rim of a blue baseball cap.

Anberlin swallowed but kept her cool. "Jami Phoenix."

The baseball cap man flipped through a few papers on a clipboard and nodded once he found the name at the bottom of the list. "Ah yes. You're the audacious newcomer Night's been talking about. And who is that with you?" He glanced at Irina.

Anberlin looked over her shoulder. "This is my manager, Louis." When Irina opened her mouth to question her, Anberlin stomped on her toes to shut her up.

The baseball man nodded half-heartedly. "Right. Fifty dollar entrance fee."

Both girls nearly stumbled at the amount. If they were racers then they didn't need to pay a fee! However, now was no time to argue and Anberlin reached into the side pocket of her biker suit and pulled out the money Natsuki had given her. The bills counted out to fifty dollars exactly and Anberlin handed it over to him.

"Welcome to the Max 300," he said, depositing the money into a steel safe box. "You're tent number eleven."

Anberlin nodded, "Thanks," and sped down the length of the lot towards the gathering of tents. It didn't take too long to find it, as all tents were marked with numbers on them, and Anberlin slowed the bike to a stop outside the tent.

"Bring it inside so that I can give it a glance over," Irina said as she swung off the seat and passed through the flaps of the tent.

Anberlin nodded, turned off the bike with a touch to the screen, and walked it into the tent.

The tent was big and spacious and lightly furnished with a couple of chairs and even a bench to sit on. Anberlin parked the bike in the middle of the tent and put down the kickstand. She sat in one of the chairs and relaxed into it, closing her eyes.

"Here. Put this on."

A wig suddenly landed in Anberlin's lap and she glanced up at Irina.

"Just in case," Irina winked.

Anberlin nodded and got up from her seat to stand in front of the bike's rearview mirror.

"So have you ever raced before?" Irina asked as she put the finishing touches on the sleek motorbike. She had made sure every mechanism, every gismo within its engine and overall design was in perfect working order so that tragedy could be avoided.

Anberlin removed the snug loaner helmet from her head fixed the angled bangs of her spiky blonde wig. It had been Irina's idea that she'd go in disguise so as not to be noticed by someone, either the Black Hand or otherwise. Any precautions were better than no precautions. "Nope," she replied bluntly upon tucking the helmet beneath her arm.

Irina faltered and slipped as she tightened a bolt on the bike, snapping her eyes up and peering over the rim of her oval glasses. "What? Tell me you're joking."

Anberlin shook her head. "No, I have never been on a motorbike in my entire life."

"And you're about to take on one of the biggest and famous motorcycle racers in the entire world, just because he cut you off in the street?" This seemed a little too much for something that could have ended with a few swear words and finger gesture, maybe a beat down or two.

"That's right," the younger girl replied in a singsong voice. "I think it'll be fun. I mean, how hard can it be? All you have to do is keep your eye on the road."

"It's a whole lot harder considering Claude entered you into one of the biggest underground bike races in Windbloom!" Irina cried, desperately trying to get Anberlin to see the error of her ways. When the girl refused to pay attention, Irina reached over and grasped her shoulders. "This is serious! There are going to be hundreds, if not thousands of spectators along with some of best bike riders in the world! Doesn't that bother you?"

Anberlin shook her head. "Nope, because I have the utmost confidence in myself and know that I can beat this guy." She stared into Irina's disbelieving eyes for a minute more before letting down her bravado in one big shot. "Okay, you're right, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Irina sighed. "You think? Why did you agree to this anyways?"

Anberlin shrugged. "Pride? Hot-headedness? Take your pick."

"Whatever the reason is, it's not worth your life. You can still forfeit now while you still and we can turn away and go home."

"Even if your Phoenix doesn't get commissioned by major bike producing companies?" Anberlin asked pointedly.

The older girl halted her next statement to think. This would be a good opportunity: if Anberlin raced her bike and others admired it, then there was a high chance that the design could become legit and there was a lot of money to be had in the engineering industry. Still, despite all of it, if something terrible happened to Anberlin then there was no way Irina would live it down.

Anberlin raised an eyebrow further, knowing she had played upon a sore spot. "Right?"

Irina shook her head. "Even if that's true it wouldn't matter if you were to get hurt," she said again. "If the Phoenix becomes big then they'll be a dime a dozen, but you . . ." The pink-haired girl blushed and reached out to touch Anberlin's cheek. It was the first time she noticed how soft the younger's skin was. "There's only one of you," she said softly, as if she was telling a secret, "and I can never build another you."

The sentiment made Anberlin blink. No matter how cliché that was, it still sounded very beautiful and she couldn't help but smile bashfully. "Thanks . . . but nothing's going to happen to me. I've been through worse than a small bike race and I seem to be very lucky. The worst that's going to happen is that I'll get a few cuts and scrapes."

Irina sighed and took Anberlin's face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "You're still not listening to me. This isn't a small race and when it comes to these things, people don't mess around. People have died on more than one occasion just because someone didn't want to be a sore loser. I don't want that to happen to you."

Anberlin's face fell and she became serious. "So you want me to drop out completely, without even giving it a shot?"

"Yes!" Irina said. It took Anberlin long enough to understand. She liked her, but she was so hardheaded sometimes that she was dense.

"And what will happen if I don't go through with it?" Anberlin asked a little roughly. "I'm pretending to be some world-renown underdog racer and am going up against some brute for fifty thousand dollars and the race is in ten minutes. Seems a little too late to back out now."

"Then make something up!" Irina howled, running out of options. "Make an excuse that you're sick or hurt or something and then forfeit. Whatever money or pride you have riding on this isn't worth your life."

"It's not about the money or pride," Anberlin retorted, feeling a little hurt that Irina would think her greedy or vain. "It's about keeping a promise and taking it like an adult."

"And another part of being an adult is knowing how to choose your battles." Irina stroked Anberlin's cheek with her thumb. "I feel honored that you tried to protect me from Claude, but this is a little too far. What good is a knight if the knight is dead?"

Once more Anberlin smiled and a soft blush covered her cheeks. "I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, but I can't back down now. It's a little too late for that." One glance of Irina's worrying look softened her gaze and she squeezed her hands. "Have faith in me like you did during the Survival Race. This is just like that."

"Only you have a lot more to lose," Irina brooded as she took time to focus on the feeling of Anberlin's hand in hers. This wasn't the kind of circumstances she thought of when she imagined them holding hands. She just hoped that it wouldn't be the first and last time they did so. "Be careful, okay?"

Anberlin blinked again, wondering just exactly what Irina was saying. "Wait, are you going to let me race? No complaining?"

Irina met her eyes. "I don't want you to because you're inexperienced and are going up against professionals, but . . . I know I won't be able to deter you from it. You're mind is made up, but that still won't stop me from worrying about you."

The other girl smiled wider. "Thanks. I'll be fine don't worry. Everything will be okay. Trust me." Anberlin pulled away from her to grab her helmet and gave Irina's hand a comforting squeeze. "Trust me."

Irina nodded and squeezed back. "I will." Anberlin began to leave the small tent, but Irina stopped her before she completely left. "Wait, let me put this in." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small communication device. She clipped it to Anberlin's ear and then hid it beneath her hair. "This will help me communicate with you during the race. I'll have the track on a computer screen so I'll be able to tell you if something is in the way or not."

Anberlin smiled her thanks and nodded. "Great. It'll certainly come in handy." She winked and did a two-fingered salute. "Wish me luck."

Irina watched her leave the tent "Luck? I don't wish you luck, I wish you sense!"

Anberlin smiled to herself at Irina's comment. She did have sense, and she planned on using every bit of it to win the competition, even past just beating Claude. This could actually be her chance to make a fake name for herself. She could already see the headline: _Mysterious Racer Jami Phoenix Wins Fifty Grand! _It tickled her pink just thinking about it and that's what made it all the more fun.

Anberlin was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't bother to look where she was going and bumped into another racer. She took a step back and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, my bad," Anberlin said as she peered up into the racer's face.

The racer, a young woman of maybe twenty-three or so with striking silver hair and beautiful eyes stared back at her, seemingly in shock. She was gorgeous and was clad in a red and black bike suit that hugged every curve like a skin. She wasn't very muscular but she was lean and towered above Anberlin by about four inches or so and even though her body would have caused anyone to stare, Anberlin was transfixed on her eyes. They were a brilliant gold but held flecks of green, making them the most striking eyes Anberlin had ever seen. She had to excuse herself for staring.

"Sorry," Anberlin apologized again, taking her eye off the woman's. They were so enchanting that Anberlin wondered if they were really her real eyes and not just contacts. "I didn't mean to stare."

The woman, getting over her unexplained stun, composed herself and pasted on a smile. "No, it's alright. And I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry."

Anberlin nearly lost it. Her voice was strong and soothing, like a rushing river. She couldn't help but blush slightly upon hearing it.

"No, the fault's mine," Anberlin replied. "I was the one daydreaming." Her eye couldn't help but wander back up to the woman and she decided to enlighten the situation by extending a hand in greeting. "A – er – Jami Phoenix." Anberlin was tempted to use her real name, but then remembered in the nick of time that she was incognito. She hoped that her mistake was lost on the beautiful racer.

_Hm, never heard of her before. What a creative name. _The racer nodded and shook Anberlin's hand with a firm grip, a productive of racing. "Duran Zephyr," she introduced. "Nice to meet you."

Anberlin nodded with another smile and drew back her hand. "Likewise."

Duran hummed in thought for a moment, placing her chin between her the knuckle of her forefinger and thumb. "I haven't heard of you before. Are you new?"

Anberlin nodded, suddenly feeling like a fool that she wasn't some renowned motorbike racer to impress her. "Uh yeah. I'm not in any major races, but I do a decent job," she lied, hoping to weave a tale that would wow Duran. "I honestly wouldn't be here if I wasn't going toe to toe with this one clown."

"Is that so?" Duran said in her hypnotic voice. She scanned Anberlin up and down, not looking as impressed as she was a little irritated. "Whom are you going up against? I might be able to give you some pointers. After all, I've raced everyone here at one point or another."

Anberlin smiled. She couldn't have asked for a better advantage. "This guy named Claude Night. He tried to run over my girl, I mean, friend!" Irina wasn't her girl, She owned no one. "And he challenged me to a race for calling him out."

Zephyr bit her lip and placed her hands on her hips, a nervous habit of hers. "Claude Night, huh? You picked a tough opponent."

Anberlin blinked. "Why? He just seemed like brute."

"Exactly," Duran replied, "and he fights like one too. In all of the races he has competed in, he has played the dirtiest, even at the expense of others' lives." She made direct eye contact with Anberlin and the girl shied away under the might of those green-flecked eyes. "Listen, when the race starts, stay close to me. You're still young and therefore can't afford to die at the hands of someone like him. I'll protect you."

Anberlin said nothing more for a moment, marveling at how a racer as cool as Zephyr would want to concern herself with her. It boosted her confidence by three hundred percent. "Thanks! But . . . I mean you're young too and it would be bad if you got hurt from him too."

Duran smirked. "I appreciate the concern, but I can handle myself very well. I have gone up against Night a few times and every time he has tried to send me to my grave, but you don't have to worry about me because I've had more experience with these types of races than you. That's why you should stick close to me, so that you can keep both feet out of your grave."

They were suddenly interrupted by a announcer voice booming over the bustling and crowded streets. "Attention! All racers report to the course, your race shall begin in five minutes!"

"Well, I guess we better get going." Duran stood to her full height and glanced down at Anberlin. "I'll wait for you at the starting line. Make sure you're not late." She gave a small wave and then disappeared into the sea of tents and spectators.

For a long while, Anberlin followed Duran with her gaze even until she could no longer see her. Even though they had just met, she was now Anberlin's hero. She knew that she must have sounded like a childish fan-girl, but that was how she felt. Turning back to the side of the tent, Anberlin pulled forth Irina's _Phoenix 600_ and mounted it. She then put on her helmet and rode smoothly through the sea of people towards the starting line at the top of the avenue.

The starting line was in fact a street that had been closed off for the purpose of the race. People swamped the sidewalk on either side of it, cheering for their favorite competitors and sporting their colors with banners. A black and white checkered banner hovered over a painted white line on the street that read "Start" on one side and "Finish" on the other in big, bold, black letters.

The first few racers were cruising their way up the street and towards the line, earning cheers from the excited crowd. They all were seasoned professionals of varying genders and ages, with the oldest being around forty-five and the youngest fourteen. The youngest, of course, being Anberlin. She felt out of place among the adults, but behind her helmet she hid her anxiety. She would be fine as long as she stuck close to Duran.

_Where is she? _Anberlin wondered as she looked all around her, but finding no sign of the gold-eyed beauty. She stopped her bike at the finish line between two other racers and glanced all around again, keeping her eyes behind her to see more racers pull up the street. However, none of them were Zephyr and Anberlin began to worry. If Duran didn't show up or if something happened to her then Anberlin would surely be in hot water.

A sort of static emerged in her left ear, right where the communicator was, and Irina's voice soon followed. _"Concentrate,"_ she said. _"What're you looking for?"_

Anberlin didn't answer right away, but glanced around for Duran once more before giving up. She felt a little betrayed that her new hero would abandon her in her time of need, but dwelled on it no longer after that. "Nothing," she replied solemnly.

Anberlin gripped the handles of the _Phoenix 600 _tightly in her gloved hands, testing out the engine a couple times and listening to it roar. She blinked, as the crowd seemed to cheer louder and revved the engine again. The people hooted and hollered and she couldn't help but smile at the attention she was getting just by simply making some noise.

_"Okay, don't get too excited,"_ Irina said again. _"You need to focus all of your energy on winning this race in one piece – as well as beating Claude. You can't afford any distractions."_

Anberlin nodded. "I know, I have everything under control." She blinked suddenly, as if struck by a thought. "Wait a minute, how did you know I was looking for someone? And that I was revving the engine?"

_"I rigged the streets with security cameras so that I can watch you and look for any dangers,"_ Irina informed as she tapped away at a laptop set upon her legs. She was sitting on a chair in the tent with the communicator in one ear and her yellow-green eyes focused on the many angles of the streets provided by the cameras. _"There doesn't seem to be any traps, but that doesn't mean they're not there. It is a curvy road too so be careful on the turns."_

Anberlin nodded and let her bike idle for a second as she relaxed in the seat. "Right, thanks." She fell into a silence for a minute before asking, "Hey, Irina, can you do a favor for me?"

_"Hm? What is it?"_ the other asked.

"I want you to look up the name Duran Zephyr. She's one of the people I'm racing against and I just want to see how good she is on the track," Anberlin requested, as she took one more sweep down the row of racers on either side of her. "You know, to see if she's someone I need to be worried about." _And find out more about her . . ._

Irina nodded. _"Sure thing. I'll get back to you soon."_

She hung up and Anberlin deterred her attention back to the road in front of her with a small sigh. Well this would certainly be the last time she trusted a racing professional. Duran probably lured her into a sense of security so that she could take her out herself. It would be a clever ruse if Anberlin planned on falling for it. _Oh well, now I'll just have to watch my back. _

A hush fell over the crowd then a magnificent uproar as an particularly obnoxious engine roar rippled through the streets. Everyone turned their heads to see a magnificent purple and black bike pull up to the starting line a few rows down from Anberlin. The rider removed his helmet and Claude grinned as he picked out Anberlin among the crowd, recognizing her by her lone aquamarine eye.

"Well, you did show up," he said. "Not that I'm surprised. You did seem pretty adamant about facing me."

Anberlin tried not to let her despise get to her and gripped the handlebars tightly. "You're just a person, if not an arrogant one at that. Why should I be afraid of you?"

Claude didn't feel so good about being called arrogant and decided to scare the girl. "If you've heard of me then you would be scared. Everyone competing on this track is a lost soul and I am the reaper."

Once more, Anberlin rolled her eyes. She had had her fair share of death threats before and this one was no different. She opened her mouth to give a smart reply when a familiar voice did it for her.

"Some might call you a jackass," Duran said pointedly as she pulled into an open space beside Anberlin. She removed her shining red and black helmet, tossing back her snowy hair to peer down the way at Claude. A small smirk tweaked her pink lips. "Don't you have anything better to do than to beat up on small children?"

Claude frowned terrible and snorted in Duran's direction. "Are you crazy enough to take me on a third time? I'd think you'd have enough when I almost broke your back the last time."

Anberlin gasped slightly and looked back to Duran, her brow furrowing slightly.

Duran frowned slightly, but came back with a nonchalant shrug. "You call that little scar a near-death experience? You may call yourself death, Night, but I have cheated you thus far and I intend to again." She then reached over and placed a hand on Anberlin's shoulder, keeping her unusual green-flecked eyes on Claude. "And you will not have this girl."

Night glanced from Anberlin to Duran and back again, a twisted smile taking place upon his face. "If you have anything to do with it, Zephyr, then I surely will not have her, but her friend with the glasses." He shrugged. "Who knows. I may just be the reason she drops out of school."

Instantly Anberlin growled and gripped her handlebars a little bit tighter. Even though her eye remained its normal color, the pupil slit into a narrow black line. It was only Duran's hand that kept her in place. "Over my dead body!" she hissed.

The man grinned devilishly. "I think she would be better off with someone like me, someone who can give her a better time than some half-pint, flat-chest like you."

"You won't touch her!" Anberlin howled, but was forced back down onto her bike by a strong hand.

Duran pulled her closer and murmured, "Don't take it out on him, but the race. He's all talk and no bite anyways. Trust me, he threatened to harm someone very close to me too."

Her words did little to easy her nerves. "But I can take him," she seethed, eye planted firmly on Claude as he replaced his helmet.

Duran pulled her a little closer, holding her against the side of her cherry red bike. "I know you can, but now isn't the time for fighting. Stay close to me and I promise nothing will happen to her."

Anberlin took a deep breath and loosened her grip upon the handlebars. Her palm hurt from the force with which she held it and nodded slowly. "Alright . . . but if he goes after her I will kill him."

An alarm went off suddenly and the same announcer came onto the speakers once more. "Welcome to the annual Max 300 street race!"

An uproar went up from the crowd. Some of the racers ate up the attention while others mentally prepared.

"This year top competitors from all over the world are have come to take their chances upon one of Windbloom City's deadliest streets for a chance to win bragging rights and a cash prize of fifty thousand dollars."

Duran smirked as she tossed back her hair and placed her helmet over her head. "Can you imagine what you can do with that money, Phoenix? Imagine how much candy that will get you."

Anberlin rolled her eyes and gripped her handlebars again, her eye bent on the road ahead of her. "Sorry to say, but I'll use that money for more practical reasons and I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Hm. Is that right?" Zephyr said, focusing her eyes on the road as well, though she would keep darting them to Anberlin. "If you don't mind me asking, what would you do with it if you did win?"

"I don't know," Anberlin replied, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to release some of the tension in them. "Probably give it to someone who needs it most . . . or maybe donate it to my school. It might show my half-rate principal that I'm not all she thinks I am."

Duran blinked, averting her eyes to glance at the speedometer absently, as if in deep thought. "I see, so you and . . . your principal don't get along so well?"

Anberlin nodded stiffly.

"Well, I hope you do change his mind," Zephyr said in a quiet voice.

"Her," Anberlin corrected. "Change_ her_ mind, but then again Natsuki Kruger has such a hard skull I'm starting to wonder if anything can bust through it. Changing her opinion of me is going to be a long shot."

"Hm . . . Natsuki Kruger, huh? That bimbo in charge of running that Otome school?" Duran asked, sarcasm and humor dripping from her voice.

Anberlin nodded, smiling with her. At least someone else saw Natsuki the way she did. "Yeah, that's her."

Zephyr hummed and took on a quieter voice. "I may not have personal history with her, but I hear she isn't so bad. She works very hard, you know, and I can imagine it's not easy running a school jam-packed with rebellious, hormonal girls. You never know who's PMSing or not."

The girl rolled her eye behind her helmet's visor. "Still, not my problem. Maybe if she pulled that five-foot stick out of her butt and learn to trust me then she could be a little more relatable."

Duran chuckled lightly, but it was forced chuckle. "You might be right, but have you done anything to make her trust you? It takes a long time to earn trust once you've lost it and I'm sure she wouldn't trust you if she found out you were out here racing in the most dangerous tracks in the world, seeing as how she is so protective of her students and all. Still, she isn't all that bad. In fact, if you work hard enough at it she may in fact end up trusting you and her opinion just might change." She sighed and adjusted her grip upon her handlebars. "Anything is possible, Phoenix."

At this point Anberlin had to raise an eyebrow. The way Duran spoke of Natsuki, as if she knew her, made her wonder just what secrets the racer was hiding. "I thought you said you didn't have any personal experience with her."

The gold-eyed woman shrugged. "When you've traveled around as much as I have, you tend to hear things."

A man stepped dressed in black and white out into the street next to the bikers and looked down the row. "You all know the rules, anything goes. May the best man, woman . . ." His gaze landed on Anberlin, but she paid him no attention. " . . . or child win." He raised a shotgun into the air. "On my mark."

"Stay close to me, no matter how fast I go," Duran said hurriedly. "Keep your eyes on me."

Anberlin nodded. "Right."

"Get set."

The racers all tensed, revving their engines as a way to intimidate the competition and to secure their own confidence. Their breath fogged up their visors and the crowd began to crow louder than ever before, adding to the intoxicating mix of adrenaline.

The referee squeezed the shotgun trigger and the loud pop of the blank went off. "Go!"

In the blink of an eye they took off like rockets, speeding down the street way at breakneck speed. The crowd cheered for their favorites and wished them good luck as they whizzed by. Arial camera crews monitored the racers' progress as they sped through the first half-mile or so.

Anberlin felt a pure wave of fear rush through her body as the bike roared to life beneath her, growling like an angry tiger as it ripped across the asphalt. Her heart pounded every moment she felt like she was going to lose control of the steering and completely grind on the street. This was her first time riding a motorcycle after all, especially one so powerful as the _Phoenix 600_. She began to slow down, feeling like she should take it slow and then speed up once she gained confidence.

Her earpiece flared to life once again.

_"Anberlin, what's going on? Why are you slowing down?_" Irina asked. _"You're doing great!"_

"I just want to get comfortable," Anberlin replied as she kept her eyes on the rows of bikers in front of her, following their position. She felt herself go on autopilot, moving the handlebars only when necessary to make a turn.

Irina sighed. _"Anberlin, why didn't you tell me you weren't ready? We would have had some more practice before you went on the track!"_

"I'm sorry!" she cried back in return, finding Irina's chiding more than a little distracting. "Look, I can't afford to lose this. That guy Claude said he'll be the reason you'll leave school if I lose." Her eye narrowed as thoughts of the biker's brutish hands all over Irina and her blood began to boil. Slowly, she steadily began to increase her speed, passing one of the riders close to her. "I won't let him have you."

_"Anberlin . . ." _

Anberlin continued to speed up, now completely focused because she had a goal to protect Irina, and passed a couple more racers on her fiery yellow _Phoenix_. The crowd of onlookers lining the street watched in amazement as she slowly began to gain upon the top four racers; Duran was still in the lead. Perhaps there was hope for her yet.

Claude, now hot on Duran's tail, glanced behind him to see the others that trailed closely behind. They weren't his true concern, but his expression turned grim once he settled upon Anberlin. She was gaining fast and it would only be a matter of time before she came up to him. _I won't let her have the chance. I'm the grim reaper!_ Steadily, Claude eased up on his gas and began to withdraw from his competition with Duran.

From her side view mirror, Zephyr stole a glance back at Claude and narrowed her eyes as she watched his retreat. _What is he doing? _She continued to observe and gasped as dangerous-looking scythes protruded from hidden compartments on the sides of his bike. _No! _Her eyes landed upon Anberlin's reflection in the mirror. _Jami!_

The other racers seemed to be a little suspicious when Claude began to fall back to be in line with them, but thought nothing much of it. They believed that he was simply giving up, as no one had been able to defeat Zephyr in a race, but it soon became apparent the true reason why he was falling behind and they didn't see his scythe blades until it was too late.

One blade whipped out to the left, catching on the rider's front tire and popping it instantly. The rider immediately lost control and bucked off his bike as it plummeted into the asphalt, skidding across the road. The rider in question skipped along like a stone upon a lake, every bone in his body crunching each time he would hit the ground. He eventually stopped at the feet of onlookers, his neck snapped from the impact, as his bike smashed into street and promptly combusted in a shower of flames and shrapnel.

Anberlin winced and hugged herself close to her bike as a piece of metal flew over her head. "Crap!"

The blade on the right made a mad slash for the other biker's front tire, but the female rider tried to deter death at the last moment by speeding up. The scythe missed its mark and instead bounced off the side of the bike in a flurry of sparks, coming close to the rider's foot and missing it by a fraction of an inch.

Claude cursed vilely, burning a hole through the fleeing biker with his eyes. That one may have gotten away, but at least he took out one rider form the competition. His venomous purple eyes flicked to his side view mirror and smirked as more bikers approached. The next one who came within fighting distance wouldn't be so lucky.

The next biker, a young man sporting fantastic designs of orange and white, dared to approach him on his slick motorcycle. Claude and the young man both exchanged a glance before pressing buttons on their dashboards that would give them the advantage. Claude's scythes whipped out once more and a set of saws spun near the young man's heels. Both parties inched their bikes closer together and waged battle as they sped down the curving expanse of road, each one trying to outdo the other. Claude popped a wheelie as the saw came close to slicing his front tire and at the same time one of his scythes sliced the calf of the orange-and-white rider, the blade getting lodged deeply in the muscle. The young man screamed and attempted to rip the scythe free of his leg, but that only made the problem worse. He lost control of his bike and went down, flinging from his seat at breakneck speed to skim across the road, ripping the mechanism of the scythe free of its compartment on Claude's bike. No sooner had the young man collapsed to the ground did his bike take a grinding on the asphalt and rip a hole in its gas tank. A moment later, it combusted in an explosion of heat and fire.

Claude snickered to himself as he sped away from the wreckage, watching the others approaching the blazing inferno of flames. "That ought to hold them. And I'll have the money and that brat's girl in no time."

Anberlin growled as the wall of flames appeared in her path, her gaze piercing through the inferno to stare ahead at Claude. "What kind of race is this? Is that even legal?"

_"It's an underground street race,"_ Irina said. _"Which means the only rule is that there are no rules. Murder is a common occurrence."_

The young girl swallowed hard. No wonder Duran wanted them to stick close, it would have spared her from falling at the hands of Claude. Her eye narrowed. Or was it so that Duran could kill Anberlin herself?

Anberlin pressed down further on her gas pedal and kept her gaze clear on the wall of fire ripping across the oil-spilled ground in front of her. She could already feel the heat through her suit the closer the got.

_"Wait! What're you doing?" _Irina cried loudly. _"There's no way you can get through that safely."_

"Stop doubting me," Anberlin replied.

_"I'm not doubting you, I'm being your common sense! There is no way you'll get through that unscathed and you're putting your bike at risk of catching fire too!" _Irina began to plead. _"Anberlin, please, don't do this!"_

Anberlin ignored her cries and pressed the gas harder, the glow of the fire bouncing off her helmet. "Shut up and let me drive."

She began timing herself, counting down from ten and keeping her eyes on the dancing tongues of flame. If she could make it through a break in the blaze then she would be fine and with the speed she was going injury would not be an issue. She would be going so fast that the fire wouldn't even have a chance to catch on her. The seconds ticked by slowly, agonizingly so, until the last one fell away and that's when Anberlin pushed the bike as far as it would go and rocketed through the fire, as if it wasn't even there, just as it flared up again.

The crowd cheered for her daring dash as Irina sighed in relief.

_"That was close," _the pink-haired girl said. _"You're going to give me a heart attack before this is done." _

The other Otome smiled, finding humor in the prediction as she slowed the bike to a reasonable speed. "I'll hold you to that, though I doubt I will."

_"As long as you don't pull another stunt like that anytime soon you should be fine."_

"Alright," Anberlin nodded. "Thanks."

Irina nodded right back. _"No problem. Hey, Anberlin, I looked up that racer you told me. Duran Zephyr?"_

Anberlin's attention immediately left the road to focus more on what Irina was going to say. "Yeah? What'd you find?"

_"That she's a world-renowned racer who has won her fair share of races, though her specialty seems to be dangerous ones like these," _Irina reported as she read the file on her computer screen. _"She's young and began racing at the age of fifteen. However, I wouldn't recommend getting too close to her."_

"Hm? Why's that?" Anberlin veered the bike some to turn a corner.

_"She has never been defeated and has the highest death record of any other racer, even Claude Night," _Irina reported.

A shiver rippled through Anberlin's frame and she suddenly felt like a fool for trusting Duran like she did. She would not fall for that mistake twice. "Alright, thanks for letting me know." Anberlin ducked close to her dashboard as she entered into a low-ceilinged tunnel. "Does it say what kind of weapons she uses?"

Static filled her earpiece and she blinked.

She blinked and tried again. "Hello? Irina?"

There was no reply but the same static.

Anberlin growled and focused on the road ahead. "Crap."

From way ahead, Duran stole glances into her rearview mirror to track Anberlin's progress. She had worried when Claude had taken out the other two competitors, thinking that the teenage girl would meet the same fate, but regained confidence when Anberlin emerged from the wall of flames like some mighty demon.

_Or a phoenix rising from its ashes,_ Duran thought with a touch of humor.

Her green-flecked eyes stared straight ahead at the roadway in front of her, making turns only when necessary and generally staying out of everyone else's way. This would be another easy win for her and then she could return back to her menial day job until another race beckoned her presence. Granted, she would be around fifty thousand dollars richer, but that made no difference. She already lived like royalty anyways.

A sudden flash of quicksilver purple and black came from her peripheral vision and her eyes narrowed. Claude had caught up quickly to her and that wasn't very good. She certainly was in no mood to deal with him.

"Haven't your blades drunk enough blood tonight?" Duran asked as Claude came within earshot of her voice.

Claude smirked and sped up so that he was right alongside her. "I could ask you the same thing, Zephyr. However, my blades will never be sated as they still have yet to sample your blood. And not to mention that quirky brat's as well."

Duran frowned tightly and adjusted her grip on the handlebars. "Leave her out of this. She is only a child."

"That didn't seem to matter before," the Grim Reaper replied casually. "How many children have you taken with your hands? She is just one more."

For a moment, Duran fell silent, thinking over what he had said before shaking her head. "No, I refuse to kill another selfishly anymore. She doesn't deserve to die just because we're fighting for the same thing."

Deep, throaty laughter came from Claude's mouth and Duran had to suppress a shudder. "How noble of you, but you'll never hold up to it. You're just as heartless as me and you'll never stop until you have all that you want." They made eye contact and nothing could hide the pure evil lurking in Claude's irises. "Embrace your inner evil, you'll find that the dark side is very entertaining."

Zephyr shook her head, tearing her gaze from the intimidating Reaper and back to her path, however curvy it was. "Thank you for the invitation, but no. I have a lady that likes me just where I am and I don't want to disappoint her." Without another wasted word, she put the pedal to the metal and raced away from his side.

Claude watched her go and suppressed the urge to give chase. His time to reap Duran's soul would come soon enough. "Spoken like a true romantic," he praised, "but you only prove my point. You raced off for your own safety and left that defenseless little lamb for me to slaughter." He smirked and glanced over his shoulder to see Anberlin approach. "You're no better than the evil you claim to condemn."

Once she emerged from the tunnel, the static buzzing in the earpiece ceased and Irina's energetic, if not panicked, voice came through.

_"Anberlin!"_

"Irina!" the other cried. "I am loving the sound of your voice right now." She was lucky she couldn't see Irina blush. "What happened? The communicator just cut out."

_"Radio interference when you went into the tunnel," _Irina explained. _"It happens sometimes when a clear signal can't get through." _

"I see. Well, you're back now and that's all that matters."

Irina smiled. _"Thanks." _She glanced back at the computer screen and frowned, noticing the small fluorescent dot with Claude's initials above it begin to fall back from Duran's tail. _"Anberlin, Claude is slowing down. Stay as far away from him as possible. Don't let him get at your tires with his scythes."_

Anberlin nodded and shifted her bike more to the outskirts of the street, close to the sidewalk. Her eye was kept on Claude the whole time, moving only when necessary just to stay out of his reach. However, Claude wasn't one to be shaken so easily. He kept trailing in close to Anberlin and would keep coming back every time she lost him, like a disease that always managed to flare up again. Anberlin growled when her fifth attempt to lose him failed.

"I can't shake him!" she cried, more to Irina than anyone else.

_"Keep trying to outrace him," _Irina instructed, her worry flaring up once more. _"No matter what just keep away from him." _She gasped as Claude's blip on the screen promptly caught up to Anberlin's. _"Behind you!"_

"Huh? Ah!" Anberlin barely veered out of the strike of a scythe in time to save her head. She fought to regain control of her bike and cursed, glaring at Night's smug expression.

"Can't take the heat, you bastard?" Night sneered as he pushed his bike closer to Anberlin's, squeezing her tighter against the edge of the road. "You're precious savior has left you for the wolves." Seemingly out of nowhere, appeared a barbed dagger and he raised it high above Anberlin's head, preparing to strike. "And I'm the one who will take the first bite!"

_"Anberlin!" _Irina screamed.

Suddenly, the _Phoenix_'s ignition flared to life and roared tremendously, as if some monster had taken possession of it and given it a life of its own. Anberlin barley tightened her grip in time as the motorcycle shot forward at the speed of light, red-hot flames shooting out of the exhaustion.

Claude howled in fury and raced after her, keeping the barbed dagger close. "You won't get away!"

At this point, Anberlin was freaking out. She had no clue how her bike sped up so fast without her pushing the gas and still managed to remain as fast as it was. Every muscle in her body tensed to keep her grounded to the speeding thing.

"I-Irina!" Anberlin screamed (or at least tried to). The wind rushed into her open mouth and threatened to tear her hanging jaw clean off.

The _Phoenix _began to decrease in speed (though it still remained fairly fast) and Anberlin was able to loosen up and get back to a more comfortable sitting position. Her muscles ached from flexing for so long, but ignored the pain.

"Irina, what happened?" she asked, certain that she was out of harm's way – for the time being. "Your bike just went crazy."

_"That's because I made it," _Irina replied, obsessively observing Anberlin's position on the computer screen. Claude was gaining and it wouldn't be too long until Anberlin had to outdistance him. _"I specifically made the _Phoenix _to have a jump-drove feature. You can enable it by pressing a little yellow button on your dashboard."_

Anberlin took a moment to locate said button and nodded when she found it. It could come in use later on. "Then how were you able to activate it if I have to push a button?"

_ "I have a remote control that can activate it." _As if to prove a point, Irina fiddled with said remote._ "That's how I was able to save you."_

Anberlin nodded. "Thanks for that. I owe you, again."

Irina smiled. _"You owe me nothing. Anyways, the jump-drive will increase your speed by 80 miles per hour maximum, but I wouldn't recommend using it for long periods of time," _the pink-haired girl warned, _"as it more or less guzzles through your gas."_

"I see. Neat trick." As Anberlin rounded a corner, she kept her eyes peeled for Duran, but saw no one in front of her. Her eyes narrowed. That woman had left her on her own to deal with Claude all by herself! So much for "I'll protect you". "Where's Zephyr?" Anberlin asked. "I don't see her in front of me."

Irina glanced back up at her computer and honed in on the blip with Duran's initials. _"Around the corner, literally." _She looked further down the way and gasped. _"Anberlin, you better hurry. She's on the last stretch of the course. You won't have much time to catch up."_

"Roger-dodger," the one-eyed teen replied. She glanced down at her speedometer and the small gauge next to it with the letters E and F on it. She growled. "I'm running out of gas, too. I'll have to make this quick – agh!"

As Anberlin screamed, Irina lurched in her seat, her heart seizing in her chest. _"Anberlin? Anberlin!" _She found the computer screen and grimaced as Anberlin and Night's blips overlapped each other. "Claude!"

Claude smiled wickedly as he pulled the dagger out of Anberlin's shoulder. A spray of blood followed, staining the street and the sides of their bikes. "Got you, little lamb!"

Anberlin grunted and glared up at Claude and for a moment she saw Tomoe instead. Her mind backtracked to that fateful night when Tomoe attacked her and tried to kill her. _The same thing . . . over and over. _She veered away just before Claude could land another blow, this one aiming for the muscles of her upper arm.

Deep inside her heart, rage began to flare and she could feel the GEM begin to kick into gear. _No . . . Not here. _She took in deep breaths, focusing on the pain in her shoulder than on her resentment towards Claude. There would be time to kill him later, but right now the best revenge she could have was to beat him and save Irina. Anberlin glanced sideways to the maniacal Reaper, giving him a warning not to catch up to her again, and pressed down the yellow Jump-Drive button on her dashboard.

With a fascinated awe and a deep writhing hatred that she had escaped, Claude growled deeply. He was hoping to give Anberlin a quick death so that she wouldn't have to suffer, but if she wanted to be in pain then that was her fault. Nonetheless, he would collect her soul by race's end and that was a promise. Pushing the gas as far as it could go, Claude gave chase.

Anberlin kept the Jump-Drive in place for as long as it would go. Sure it was guzzling the rest of her gas, but that didn't matter. She heard tell that motorcycles could last on fumes at least for a few miles and that was all she needed.

The earpiece buzzed and she listened closely as Irina spoke, _"Anberlin, are you okay? That stab looks bad."_

Anberlin blinked. "How did you know I have . . . oh right the cameras. It's nothing, I'll be fine. I've had worse from when Tomoe stabbed." She inwardly winced as Irina gasped. It hadn't been her intention to disclose her fight with Tomoe; she would have a lot of explaining to do.

_"Tomoe?" _Irina cried. _"How is that possible? She left the school!"_

"She decided to take revenge on me for taking her place," Anberlin explained. "So she tried to kill me."

_"Are you okay? I mean, are the wounds still fresh from where she stabbed you? Do you need to forfeit the race?"_

"No way," the other replied instantly. "I'm finishing this to the end." She peered down the road and zeroed in on Duran's speeding bike. Her eye narrowed. "In first place at that."

Irina couldn't help but shake her head. _"Anberlin, you don't have to prove anything. As long as you beat Claude you'll be okay."_ She glanced at the computer monitor that held small screens from every camera she put up and zoomed in on Anberlin's bleeding shoulder. Irina bit her lip._ "I don't want you to push yourself." _

"But I can get her," Anberlin whined. A red light began blinking on her dashboard and she saw that it was her gas tank, the small red arrow now almost at empty. She swore. "Irina, please believe in me. I can do this."

_"I _do_ believe in you, but I worry about your health and safety too." _

"I'll be fine." Anberlin was getting rather annoyed with how Irina kept wanting her to pull out. She never wanted to quit, especially in a high-stakes competition like this.

She was approaching Duran now, they were less than ten feet apart. _I have to get passed her somehow. _A ramp caught her eye and she smiled. If she could get enough speed and enough air then she might be able to surpass her without being put in harm's way.

Now Anberlin had never jumped over a ramp at 120 miles per hour before but she was fairly confident that she could manage.

Veering off to the side, she got even with the ramp and pushed the _Phoenix _as far as it would go in terms of speed. It's wheels sailed up and the curve of the ramp and was ready to jump over the lip . . . when Anberlin lost feeling in her wounded arm and relinquished her control over the mighty _Phoenix. _

Anberlin's eyes widened as the front wheel began to swerve beneath her. Nonetheless, the motorcycle still remained on course and passed over the ramp . . . but it went straight down into the ground while at the same time catapulting Anberlin from the seat, like a slingshot.

She went tumbling end over end through the air, propelled by speed before gravity could take over. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she could hear Irina scream her name in fright. Was this really the final straw, after all of her breaks, did her luck finally run out?

From nearby, Duran gasped in horror as she watched Anberlin's progress in her mirror. The girl was going to crash into earth soon and then Claude would truly get the soul he wanted and where would that leave Duran? The winner, of course, but she didn't want victory if it was at the expense of a child's blood – a child that she could have saved. A child she vowed to protect. _I won't let her die. _

Steering her bike so that it was beneath Anberlin, Duran relinquished one hand from the bike handles and reached upwards, hoping to grasp Anberlin's hand in time.

Anberlin, in the middle of a flip, stared down at Duran with surprise. She was helping her, but why? They were enemies on the track, right? Wasn't Duran supposed to kill her, like Claude? It made no sense, but Duran was indeed giving Anberlin the opportunity to live one more night and Anberlin would be a fool not to take it.

Her luck hadn't run out just yet.

Anberlin reached out her hand towards Duran, hoping to meet her halfway. Their fingertips brushed and for a split second, panic crossed both of their minds as well as the thought that they could do nothing to cheat Death again, but Fate was on their side as both of their hands clasped together and Duran pulled Anberlin from the air. With some swift reflex skills, Anberlin twisted her body so that she landed just behind Duran in her seat, lopping her arms around her waist tightly.

Duran released a sigh of relief as Anberlin held onto her tightly. That had been a close call and her conscience could rest at ease, for now.

"What were you thinking?" Duran snapped, intensely pissed off and scared. That had been a lucky break. "You're too inexperienced to be jumping at those kinds of speeds!"

The tone of Duran's voice was frightening and Anberlin was glad that she couldn't see her face. "Sorry, but how else was I going to beat you?" She buried her face in Duran's back and breathed in. She blinked. Why did Zephyr smell so familiar? _Like mint_, she thought.

Zephyr shook her head and sighed deeply. "You hardheaded little runt. Victory isn't that important. All you wanted to do was beat Claude and save your important person, right? Why did you have to put me into that equation?" She slowed her speed gradually as they approached the finish line.

Anberlin frowned and held her tighter, as if she would crush Duran's ribs. "Because you lied to me. You told me that you would protect me, but you just went on right ahead with the race. Were you hoping that Claude would kill me so that you wouldn't have to?"

They raced through the finish line in a hurry, Duran not stopping or slowing down until they were well beyond the painted white line. Bells and whistles rang out into the streets, congratulating the two winners on a victory well earned. Duran screeched the bike to a halt and put down the kickstand before removing her helmet and tossing her head back, pushing her flowing silver hair out of her eyes. Others in the crowd marveled at how stunningly beautiful she was and Anberlin couldn't help but marvel right along with them.

Duran placed the helmet in front of her and turned around so that she could look in Anberlin's eye. "No, I never planned on killing you," she said truthfully and honestly. "I am truly sorry for not protecting you from Claude, but I did protect you nonetheless." She reached under Anberlin's chin and unfastened her helmet, carefully sliding it off the girl's head. Once she was able to see Anberlin's face, she offered brief flicker of a smile. "I saved you from being turned into road kill."

At first Anberlin didn't know what to say. She was shell shocked from having another near-death experience and even more stunned that Duran had removed her helmet for her. This amazing woman owed her nothing and yet she was doing everything she could for her. She smiled back.

"Thanks," Anberlin replied.

Their attentions turned to coming announcement blaring along the avenue. "For the seventh year in a row, Duran Zephyr retains her title as reigning champion and for the first time in her career Jami Phoenix wins the Maxx 300!"

People ran up to them in admiration and cheer, giving them a wide berth when the judges and referees approached with medals and the cash prize. Anberlin blinked curiously as the gold medal was placed around her neck and she held it in her hands.

"Wait how did I win?" she asked, looking up at Zephyr.

"Anything is allowed on this race," Duran explained as she banished away rabid fans and tabloid photographers. "Which is why Claude boldly attacked the other racers the way he did. If one racer loses their bike and catches a ride on another, then both of them win the same placing." She smiled at Anberlin and the girl blushed. Her smile was dazzling. "Lucky for you that you managed to catch a ride with me."

Anberlin nodded. She was indeed very lucky. "No kidding."

A pushy onlooker bumped into Anberlin in order to get to Duran and pushed Anberlin's wounded shoulder. The wound flared to life with pain and Anberlin cried out, dropping to one knee and cradling her numb arm tenderly.

Duran gasped and dropped to Anberlin's level, grimacing at the wound. She reached out towards it. "Excuse me." She grasped the zipper of Anberlin's bike suit and pulled it down just enough so that it rested at the at the beginning of her cleavage. Anberlin tried to pull away, embarrassed that she was being exposed publically, but Duran held her firmly in place. "I'm not going to hurt you." With tender fingers, the gold-eyed woman peeled back the suit and hissed as bright red blood clashed against pale skin. "We need to get you some help."

Anberlin shook her head. "No, it's okay. It's not as bad as it looks." She didn't need to have a doctor examine her and expose the fact that she was a student at Garderobe. If that happened then word would get out and soon it would reach Natsuki and Anberlin didn't want to deal with her wrath. "I'll be fine."

Duran raised an eyebrow skeptically. "How can that be fine? Your arm is like a dead fish."

Anberlin shook her head. "No it's not." She twitched her fingers just to prove a point. "See?"

Still, Zephyr wasn't having any of it. "If you're fine then lift your arm up."

Suddenly Anberlin didn't feel so confident. Her arm hurt to high Heaven and she really needed to get out of here and to Yohko before too long. Still, if she had to put on a brave face in order to make that happen then so be it. Biting her lip and concentrating, Anberlin slowly began to raise her arm up until it was at a 90-degree angle with her body. She panted hard from holding in her screams and looked up at Duran. "Told you."

Even though she had completed the challenge, Zephyr still remained skeptical. She knew better than to dawdle while Anberlin had a serious injury, but it wasn't her position to mommy her. Anberlin could certainly handle herself if she finished the race in, relatively, one piece.

"Alright," Duran said with a gentle sigh. "If you insist."

The sound of hurried feet approached and Anberlin barely had time to steel herself as Irina launched herself at her, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck.

Irina buried her face in the crook of Anberlin's neck and held her close, her heart hammering. "You had me so worried. I thought you were going to die."

Anberlin blinked and looked around at everyone surrounding them. Her face turned a deep red, but she ignored all of the questioning stares and focused solely on Irina as she hugged her back with her good arm.

"I'm sorry," Anberlin replied gently, feeling the way Irina trembled and quivered. She truly had been scared for her. "But I'm okay now. I'm alive."

Irina sniffled and nodded, wiping at the tears beneath her glasses. She looked Anberlin up and down, wincing at the gash in her arm, and smiled softly. "I know," she said. She turned to Duran and bowed. "Thank you for saving her. We're in your debt."

Duran nodded, offering a small smile to Irina as well. So this was Anberlin's "special person"? _They look cute together. _"No need," she replied. "I made a promise to protect her and that's all that I was doing." She smirked and decided it would be fun to embarrass Anberlin further. "Keep a better eye on her. She's a pain in the arse when she wants to be."

"Hey!" Anberlin roared, frowning.

Irina only smiled and nodded, hugging Anberlin tightly to her and cuddling into the crook of her neck. She could feel Anberlin grow rigid, but that didn't matter. Irina knew that Anberlin wouldn't do anything to push her away in public and she abused that knowledge and snuggled further against her. "Don't worry. I will."

By now Anberlin was chili pepper red and floundered around for something to say that would get Irina off her. However, the more Irina continued to cuddle her the more her mind remained like a blank, lifeless slate. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't move. She was completely at the mercy of Irina's affections.

Duran nodded again. "Good." She shuffled the wads of money in her hands and thought for a second before dealing out evenly. She held two stacks of bills in both hands and offered one to stack to the two girls. "Here. Workman's compensation."

Anberlin released her hold on Irina to take the money in hand and stared at it in wonder. She had never made a buck before and now she was standing with a good chunk of cash in hand, feeling like she owned the world. She felt excited. "How much is this?" she asked.

"Twenty-five grand," Zephyr replied, as if the amount was nothing more than pocket change to her. She smiled as Anberlin and Irina exchanged glances. "For that school of yours."

The two girls sifted through the edges of the money and for a moment they felt as if the world had stopped. This was really happening: they really dared to take on a deadly, competitive bike race, Anberlin really nearly got killed, she had really won shared first place, and was now holding the prize money. It was surreal.

Anberlin smiled as she looked at Irina and mentally counted out half of her twenty-five grand and placed it in Irina's hands. "For my manager's hard work." She winked.

The pink-haired girl stared at the money in her hands for a second. "I can fix the _Phoenix _with this." She looked back up at Anberlin before breaking out in a large smile and hugging her tightly. "Thank you. So much."

Anberlin nodded and hugged her back with her good arm, the other hanging limply by her side, but she took no notice of it. She had become numb to the pain. "You're welcome."

Someone else suddenly began picking his way through the crowd, pushing over people and shoving them to the side until the gathered crowd parted like the sea for him to pass. Duran and Anberlin became tense as they laid eyes on Claude Night as he stood only a couple feet in front of them, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

He pointed an accusing finger at Anberlin. "You cheat."

Anberlin growled and moved a step in front of Irina. "Looks like the pot's calling the kettle black."

Claude ignored the jibe. "You didn't beat me on your own. That was the deal. Since you had outside help, you lose." His gaze drifted towards Irina and he smiled wickedly. "And your girl has to come with me."

Rage. That was all Anberlin could think about as it coiled inside her chest, burning her heart and maddening her mind. The GEM was taking hold again and she could feel its effects as he body began to change. Oh how she wanted to kill him.

"Never," Anberlin hissed. "You never said anything like that. All you said was that I had to race you, but not once did you say it had to be on my own. And how dare you say that when you're the one who kept trying to stab me? Follow your own rules before you make me bend to them."

Irina clutched onto her from the back. If it was any normal say then she would have simply materialized her Robe and beaten the guy into a pulp, but as she had no authorization to do so, she was powerless. "Anberlin, don't," she murmured in her ear. She hoped that no one heard her use Anberlin's real name. "Don't start another fight."

Claude's sneering smirk remained as he stepped closer, causing Anberlin even more distress as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. "Prove that I didn't."

"That's enough," Duran snapped and the man focused his attention on her instead. She didn't even seem the least bit afraid. "Leave them alone or you will have to deal with me."

Anberlin and Irina glanced up at Duran, surprised. Why was she defending them again?

Claude sized Duran up, rising about a couple inches taller than her. They engaged in a staring contest that seemed to make the tension more and more palpable. The crowd held its breath as they waited for something to happen.

Claude raised an eyebrow, daring Duran to make a move. "And what're you going to do if I don't?" He reached out and grasped her chin between his thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger, tilting her chin up as if he would steal a kiss. Duran growled. "Will you be willing to take her place instead?"

In one swift movement, Duran had slammed her knee hard into Claude's unexpecting crotch. The burly man gasped and tore away from Duran, as if he had been burned, and clasped his middle, falling to his knees. Duran capitalized on the attack by pulling out a handgun and pressing it to the back of his head. A sudden uproar occurred amongst the people, but Duran silenced them with a glare.

"I would be more than happy to pull this trigger," she said, leaning in low so that she go in Claude's ear. "It would spare a lot of innocent girls, but . . . you're not even worth wasting a bullet on. Do _not _go after those girls again and if I find out that you have in any way, shape, or form . . ." She squeezed the trigger and Claude whimpered, but blinked as a click met his ears and no bullet buried itself in his brain. "I won't hesitate to use bullets next time."

Duran shoved him away with her boot and placed the gun in the waistband of her lower back. She turned back to Anberlin and Irina and escorted them off the course and away from the crowd.

* * *

><p>Once they were back amongst the tents, Anberlin spoke, "Thanks for helping us. Though I could have taken him myself."<p>

"I know you could have," Duran said as she walked beside them. She was kept on high alert in case anyone else decided to try something. "However, while you still remain on this track, you're still under my protection." She glanced at Anberlin's arm. "And in any case, you're in no position to fight."

Anberlin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

They arrived at Irina and Anberlin's tent and the trio stood outside it, face to face.

"I would offer you some refreshments at my tent," Duran said, "but it's getting late and you two had better hurry home."

"Actually, we still have a date to finish," Irina said, taking hold of Anberlin's arm gently.

Duran blinked. "A date?" She looked at Anberlin incredulously. "This is your idea of a first date?"

Anberlin stammered and shook her head. "This wasn't my idea! It just sort of . . . happened." She blinked. "Wait a minute, how do you know this is a first date?"

Duran stammered for a second before composing herself. "Uh, well, I just know these things by body tells, you know."

Anberlin tilted her head to the side. From her time with Shizuru, she had gotten pretty good at identifying body language. Duran definitely was hiding something, but Anberlin dared not ask because doing so would make her seem pushy. Instead she let it slide and shrugged. "Okay, whatever. Lucky guess."

Inwardly Duran gave a sigh of relief. That had been a close call. "Well in any case, have fun with the rest of your night." She suddenly grew serious, but it was a mock seriousness. "Remember, no tongue on the first date. That's very un-lady-like."

Both Irina and Anberlin stuttered at this. The thought hadn't even crossed their minds and the mere mention of it set both their cheeks ablaze.

"W-We weren't going to do that!" Irina yelped, feeling a little more embarrassed than Anberlin. She had, after all, thought about it at one point or another.

"We don't know each other _that_ well," Anberlin defended. "And besides, what kind of date would I be if I let something as indecent as that happen?"

Irina inwardly winced and felt her spirits fall. Anberlin really thought kissing was indecent? If that was so, then Irina was indecent for thinking about kissing her.

"Hey, good answer," Duran praised. "Very gentleman-like, if you'll pardon the expression." She looked at Irina. "You definitely have a keeper. A reckless, hardheaded keeper, but still a keeper. Just take it slow and you'll both be fine."

The one-eyed girl nodded. "Thanks for the advice, but we'd better be going now."

Irina stammered. "Uh . . . about that . . . how are we going to get back? The bike is totaled and it'll take some time to drag it back to the school."

Anberlin smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh right . . . sorry. I take full responsibility for the damage."

"I can let you borrow one of mine," Duran offered and the girls blinked at her again. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You saved me from being road kill," Anberlin began to list, "you shared some of the prize money with us, defended us from Claude and now you're giving us one of your bikes? Why are you so cool?"

A touch of pride found its way into Duran's heart and she smiled. "I told you: as long as you're here, I'll take care of you. And besides, this one is a backup and is smaller than the one I race with." She turned to leave. "Wait here." With a graceful turn, Duran walked further into the camp of tents, her silver hair waving gently behind her.

Anberlin and Irina exchanged a look.

"How did you meet her again?" Irina asked, wanting to know very badly how Anberlin had come to befriend such an incredible person.

"I literally bumped into her outside the tent," Anberlin replied. "We started talking and then boom, friends."

"Hm, is that so?" Irina said. "She seems familiar somehow, but I don't think I've met her before."

"I know right!" Anberlin agreed. "But I've never seen her before in my life." She stared down the way where Duran had disappeared. "You'd never think she was a killer to . . . she's actually pretty cool."

Irina nodded in agreement.

The sudden screech of tires at their feet brought both girls to nearly jump out of their skin and yelp in surprise. Duran smiled and laughed as she tugged off her helmet and tucked it beneath her arm.

"Glad to know you have that opinion about me," she said as she stepped off the bike. It was indeed smaller than the one she had used in the race and was painted a nice silver color rather than the icy blue of the other one and had a wolf spray-painted on the tail end. Despite its small stature, two people could definitely fit on it. Duran presented it to the girls. "Here you go."

Irina was all over it in a heartbeat, examining it from all angles and admiring the craftsmanship. She would make a statement about hoe perfectly streamline and proportionate it was before making another comment about its design.

Anberlin shrugged at Duran. "She has a thing for machines."

"I gathered." Zephyr turned back to Anberlin and looked at her arm. "Maybe you should let someone else take you home. You don't look like you're in any condition to drive."

Anberlin glanced down at her arm and shook her head. "I'm okay. Look." She raised her arm again and even though it hurt a little bit, the movement was still good and intact. The nanomachines seemed to have some effect on her wounds and that was good. "I can drive."

Duran nodded, though for some reason she didn't seem too surprised at Anberlin's fast recovery. "Alright. Good girl." She held the key out in front of her. "Here you go." She ripped it away just as Anberlin was about to grasp it. "You break it, you buy it."

"I got it," Anberlin complained as she successfully snatched the keys from Duran's hand. She held it close by. "I'll be careful, don't worry. Now, do you know where we can get a chain? I want to at least drag the _Phoenix_ back –"

"Already taken care of," Duran said in her smooth, deep voice. "I had my assistant make sure it was towed back to the school for you."

Once more Anberlin gaped. "Why did you do that?"

"Consider it my gift to you for surviving Claude," Duran replied kindly. "It's not an easy task. Though you better hurry back to the school, or else you might get into trouble."

Anberlin snapped out of her dumbstruck stupor and nodded again. "Y-Yeah. You're right." She stretched out a hand. "It was nice meeting you and a pleasure to race against you, Duran Zephyr. Let's do it again sometime."

Duran nodded and gripped Anberlin's hand, shaking it. "Likewise, Jami Phoenix. Though next time let's a pick a race that will be easier on both of us. Though you might want to practice a little bit more on your control."

Anberlin smiled and nodded. "Right." She released her hand and walked over to the bike. Irina (once she had fallen from her mechanics high) had already packed up their things and set them on the bike. Anberlin and Irina mounted it and Anberlin gave a last wave goodbye before taking off through the crowd.

Duran gave a small wave back and let out a sigh of relief once they were gone. Of all the trouble she had to go through tonight, she really didn't count on meeting them here. "I seriously wonder what she's thinking sometimes," Duran said as she began walking back to her tent. It wasn't too far of a walk and when she entered the two flaps she made a point to stick them together so that no prying eyes could follow her.

Within the tent, a warm smile and a pair of equally warm crimson eyes greeted her. "She took the bike then?"

"Yeah." The racing champion walked over to a chair and picked up a hand mirror. She carefully removed the gold colored contacts in her eyes, revealing a deep shade of emerald, and then pulled off the itchy silver wig she had been wearing, releasing a cascade of blue-black strands. "Though if she dares put one scratch on that bike I'm going to make sure she's on clean up duty for the next six weeks!" Natsuki vowed.

Shizuru smiled, amused at how much Natsuki cared for a bike. "It's not like it would cost much to repair it," she said, "considering how much you've won from all of these races. In fact, you can even replace it with a whole new bike if you wanted to."

Natsuki sat down in the chair, scratching at an itchy spot on her head left by the wig. "True, but that would be a waste of money. Not to mention most of the funds I make go to the school anyways." She pulled out the winnings and handed it to Shizuru. "Here, add this to our budget."

Shizuru counted it and blinked. "This is only twenty-five. I thought the grand prize was fifty."

"It was, but I gave half of it to Anberlin," Natsuki said. "After all, she came in first place too."

"You're trusting a fourteen year old with twenty-five thousand dollars?" Shizuru sounded skeptical and she had every right to be. She liked Anberlin, but she had to admit that she could be irresponsible.

"I wasn't fine with it at first, but she'll be fine. She and Irina are heading back to the school now so they should be okay, given that they don't get into any more trouble."

Natsuki reached into a cooler beside her chair and pulled out a soda for herself and handed a water to Shizuru. The blunette pulled the tab on the soda and sighed. "One of these days I'm going to get myself killed over that girl." She took a long drink, feeling the carbonation burn the back of her throat.

Shizuru swirled the water around in the bottle, thinking. "That may be, but you're awfully good at saving her in the nick of time. She could have died tonight, Natsuki."

Natsuki set the soda down and nodded. "I know and it was only by the grace of the Predecessor that she didn't. I'll have to keep a closer eye on her, but I know for sure that I won't let her fall into harm's way." Natsuki blinked as Shizuru walked over to her and leaned down, kissing her cheek then her tender, pink lips. Natsuki blushed and Shizuru smiled.

"You really would make a good parent," Shizuru said quietly.

* * *

><p>The ride back to Garderobe was uneventful which was a good thing. After all of the adventures they had, all they really wanted was to spend the duration of their evening quietly. Anberlin pulled up the walkway and slipped the bike into a set of bushes just outside the school. She made sure to keep it well hidden in case someone decided to be funny and steal it. From there, the two girls crept outside the grounds and found a weak point in the fence from which they could climb through.<p>

Anberlin slinked through the fence easily, taking a look around the grounds to see if anyone was about. Though they had permission to be off campus, she didn't want to take any chances. Seeing no one, Anberlin reached out a hand and helped Irina through the fence.

Irina smiled up at her, though her real attention was focused on the feel of their hands clasped together. "Thanks."

Anberlin nodded. "No problem."

She released their hands and looked around the main courtyard of the school. It was very quiet, but in a peaceful sort of way and that was comforting. It was a lot better than the eerie silence that occurred right before something unfortunate would happen. The fluorescent lighting cast a bluish tint over the many trees and flowers embedded along the stone walkways, almost the color of moonlight. The silver stars twinkled above their heads in a winking manner, like guardians assuring their presence. Anberlin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. For the first time in a while she actually felt . . . safe.

She gasped gently as Irina took hold of her hand once again and looked into her eye.

"Walk with me?" the pink-haired girl asked.

Anberlin nodded and Irina continued to smile, drawing ever closer to Anberlin as they strode up the walkway that led through the courtyard. Their pace was slow and deliberate, not rushed because there was nothing to rush to. They needed time to relax after all of the excitement.

"I had a good time tonight," Irina said, hoping to start conversation. She didn't like it too much when Anberlin was quiet. It made her wonder if Anberlin had nothing on her mind to say, or had a lot more on her mind than she'd like to say.

"Yeah," Anberlin replied. "Me too . . . well, except for the getting stabbed and nearly dying part. I could have done without that."

Irina couldn't have agreed more. "Me too. It really scared me . . ." She tightened her grip on Anberlin's hand and edged in closer until their sides pressed against each other. "I thought you were really going to die."

Anberlin didn't seem to mind too much how close Irina had gotten to her; her mind was elsewhere. She certainly loved to entice Death, but one day she would certainly fall to the Grim Reaper's blade. "Me too."

They stopped where the grounds met the stairway that led to Yohko's lab and the two girls stepped away from one another so that they could see into each other's eyes. Irina tilted her head to the side and frowned.

"You still don't look like yourself." She reached out and pulled the wig from Anberlin's head, smiling as her hair fell around her face. Irina gently fixed Anberlin's bangs and nodded. "Much better."

Anberlin smiled back sheepishly, running her fingers through her hair so that it was just how she liked it. "Thanks. That thing was getting itchy."

Irina nodded. "No problem." She fell into a silence and shuffled her feet as she fingered the inside of the wig nervously. She remembered what Duran had told them about no tongue on the first date and Anberlin's reaction to it. Was she truly that opposed to it? Sure a first date seemed a little soon for that, but every fiber in Irina's body screamed for Anberlin's lips. She tried her best to ignore said urges, but it would only be a matter of time before her desires took over. She swallowed.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Anberlin raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "You don't look so good." She touched Irina's forehead and blinked as the pink-haired girl's face reddened. "You're really hot."

The blush only deepened as Irina took the statement the wrong way. "U-Uh, I'm fine," she stammered, heart hammering. Why was it that whenever she stood so close to Anberlin, her mind would go numb? "It's just a little warm out here, you know?"

The one-eyed girl frowned and tilted her head back. A soft breeze played across her face and she inhaled the fresh air, feeling it ice her nose and chill her lungs. It certainly wasn't hot at all (considering it was still summer), but Anberlin thought it better not to argue.

"If you say so." Anberlin walked over to the stairs and sat down upon the first step, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her thighs while her hands clasped together in front of her. She chewed the inside of her cheek before murmuring, "I still owe you an explanation about Tomoe, don't I?"

_Tomoe? _Irina peered over the rim of her glasses at Anberlin before she got it. "Oh! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she said kindly. She strode forward and turned, sitting down beside Anberlin, but keeping a small gap between them for personal space. "I was just worried about you, that's all. Don't feel like you owe me anything."

"Are you sure?" Anberlin asked as she looked at her, but held her breath. The way Irina looked off down the way with that calm and relaxed expression was cute, to say the least. And the way the blue light from the streetlamps bounced off her creamy skin and those shimmering yellow-green eyes; Irina was almost glowing.

Anberlin blushed and turned away. Why was her heart beating so fast? And why was she feeling cold and hot at the same time? Perhaps some virus had wormed its way into her bloodstream via the wound and she was sick. Yes, she was sick. That had to be the reason.

Irina took in a small breath and let it out. Her desire for bodily contact was irking her and appeased it by scooting closer to Anberlin and taking her arm gently in her hands. When Anberlin didn't stiffen to the touch, Irina leaned in and laid her head upon her shoulder, mindful of the healed wound. She closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of Anberlin beneath her fingertips. "Are you still hurt?"

The other shook her head. "No."

"Then that's all that matters," Irina stated. "I could care less about how she gave them to you. All I need to know is that you're safe."

Irina's words pierced Anberlin's heart and she couldn't help but smile. She had people that cared about her safety, but it felt different coming from Irina. Maybe it was the way she said it, like a promise, or the sincerity in her voice. Whatever the reason, Anberlin liked it and she reached over to overlap one of Irina's hands with her own.

"Thank you," she said, "that means a lot."

Irina smiled wider, enjoying how soft Anberlin's hands felt, if not a little sweaty. She attributed it to nerves of being so close. "You're welcome."

It all seemed so perfect. To be sitting close to the one she liked on such a beautiful night after a nice dinner and an exhilarating bike race, it was easily one of the best dates Irina had been on. Granted, Anberlin could have relaxed a little more and not been so ready to jump into a death-defying competition, but she had defended Irina's honor and showed up Claude and that was all Irina could ask for.

And yet, despite it all, it just didn't seem to be enough.

There was a need, a deep yearning for more, but it was the finishing touch on a perfect day, like a cherry on top of a sundae. It was something that Irina had been thinking about for a long while and it would be a tragedy if she didn't at least make an effort to make it happen. However the only question was, how would she be able to do it?

She pondered long and hard for a few more minutes before Anberlin patted her hand and stood up, breaking the physical contact between them. Irina immediately missed the warmth as it left her side, but she relaxed when Anberlin offered her a hand up.

"Come on," Anberlin said. "I'll walk you to your dorm."

Irina took her outstretched hand and stood up, though she refused to let go once she was on her feet. She wanted to keep the contact for as long as possible. "You're so sweet."

Anberlin blushed but hastily shrugged it away, maintaining her cool demeanor. "No, just being a good date."

"Well you're a very good one," Irina said and they began walking off through the courtyard again towards the dormitories.

* * *

><p>The halls inside the dorms were silent and each fall of their footsteps seemed as loud as an explosion. They were certainly afraid of waking someone up and then having to explain their late-night activities. Though they could simply give the excuse that they had come back from their date (all of Garderobe knew that Irina had asked Anberlin out so it really was no big secret that they needed to keep).<p>

It seemed to take forever until they reached Irina's dorm room but once they did, Anberlin released her hand and stood off to the side.

"Well, here you are," she said. It was a fun night, but all she really wanted was to get to her bed and sleep and she intended on making that happen as soon as possible.

Irina nodded. "Thank you, for walking me. I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. I was just trying to be courteous." Anberlin swallowed, feeling butterflies flutter in her stomach and her palms begin to sweat even more. She definitely was sick! "I had fun tonight. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Irina beamed, happy that she had been given the green light for a second date. "Definitely. My schedule is a little backed up because of the upcoming Graduation Battle, but maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow?"

Anberlin nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great. And afterwards I can come by and clean your room or whatever it is that I'm supposed to do." She truly wasn't given the details on what being a room attendant meant, but she gathered it was just limited to doing Irina's chores.

"Alright, then it's a date," Irina said. "And don't worry, I'll try to make sure there's not too much you need to do." She lapsed into another brief silence and took in a deep breath. Along the trip here she had been gathering her courage to do what she wanted and now was the prime time. "Hey, Anberlin, I, uh . . . I have something to give you . . ."

"You do? For what?" Anberlin really wasn't expecting anything. She thought that she'd drop Irina off and then be on her way.

Irina shrugged bashfully. "I don't know, for surviving and winning the race." She peered over the rim of her glasses. "It's to show my thanks."

Anberlin blinked. She didn't think Irina would feel obligated to owe her anything, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings by refusing. "Oh, okay." Anberlin stretched out her hand. "What is it?"

"No. It's a surprise," Irina said. "You have to close your eyes and no peeking."

A moment of confusion and suspicion crossed the other girl's face. Anberlin would have liked to see what she was being given, but there was a certain mystery in anticipating Irina's gift, especially if peeking wasn't allowed, and she began warming up to the idea of a surprise more and more. She closed her eyes and waited.

Once Anberlin had closed her eyes, Irina waved a hand in front of her face to make sure that they were indeed closed. She didn't want anything to interrupt her surprise.

The nerves were starting again and along with it came the desire. Her body was heating up fast and manifested in the form a blush. Her palms began to sweat and legs began t tremble. She had Anberlin right where she wanted her and now was the perfect chance. She swallowed and inched forward, removing her glasses just before their lips softly touched.

Warm. That was her first thought of Anberlin's lips. They were a little dry, but that could be overlooked. Warm with a hint of their dinner. Irina could still taste the pizza, but she didn't care. She liked pizza and was more than ready to devour them.

Gentle was the word Anberlin used to describe Irina's kiss. It was as if a feather had touched her lips. Her heart beat wildly against her ribs and she trembled slightly, but the nerves had drifted away leaving nothing but soothing calmness. The feeling of being kissed and kissing back . . . it was as if everything had suddenly become right in the world, all of her problems had melted away and left nothing but peace. Things like fighting, Natsuki, Shizuru, Tomoe, the GEM, and the Black Hand all seemed like minor annoyances; that was how powerful Irina's kiss made her feel.

Her eye suddenly snapped open and she gasped, breaking off the kiss. Anberlin took a step back as she stared back at Irina's confused and hurt expression.

The Black Hand. Their forces were already making moves to eradicate her and if they found out about Irina, then it was a real possibility that they would use her against it and Anberlin couldn't handle it if Irina was hurt because of her.

"Irina . . ." Anberlin murmured. "I'm sorry, but . . ."

The pink-haired girl went into a panic. It was just as she feared: she had scared Anberlin and now was driving her away. Her heart shattered into little pieces and she crossed her hands over her chest, as if she could literally hold the pain in. She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry," Irina muttered, her head downcast. She could no longer look Anberlin in the eye. "It was too soon." She didn't wait fro Anberlin to explain more as she made a dash for her room, opening the door and whispering a curt "Goodnight" before shutting and locking the door behind her.

Anberlin stood out in the hall shell-shocked and crushed. She had every intention of giving Irina an explanation on why, but now that she had a chance to think about it, the less Irina knew the better. In any case, if Anberlin had disclosed her situation then it might drive Irina away and that would have been bad.

Sticking her hands in her pockets, Anberlin made the trip back to her room. Her pace was slow and deliberate, feeling no haste in getting back despite how tired she felt.

When she finally arrived at the room, she opened the door as quietly as possible and peered around. Miyah was sound asleep and the room was completely dark, which made sneaking in a whole lot easier.

Anberlin closed the door behind her and made a quick detour into the bathroom, making a point to close that door as well. She stood in front of the sink and removed her riding suit before tossing it on the ground. The part over the shoulder was torn, but she would fix it later. From there she grasped a washcloth and wet it before wiping off the dried blood around her shoulder and upper arm. Not once did she look herself in the mirror.

Once she was clean and the blood was washed away, Anberlin exited the bathroom; stood next to her bed and grasped the loaner pajamas Natsuki had given her some time ago. After that, she turned down the covers of her bed and nestled into it, turning towards the wall and staring at it, thinking.

It had started out as a great night and everything turned out fine, but in the end Anberlin just had to be the one to pull away and scare Irina half to death. It had hurt to see the pain upon her face and Anberlin was certain that there wasn't much she could do to save whatever relationship they were building. If worse came to worse then they would have to go to lengths to avoid one another completely and that would mean being discharged from her room service. Anberlin knew she was being paranoid and thinking awful things on purpose, but the fact that they were possible frightened her and she ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Morning brought little relief and Anberlin wasn't in a good mood. Her body ached from the race and her heart was still torn over what had happened that night. Her movements were slow and sluggish; a far cry from her normal attitude, and Miyah took notice as she finished dressing.<p>

"Are you alright?" Miyah asked, her brow furrowed in worry. "You don't look too good."

Anberlin sighed softly to herself and lowered her hands from the buttons on her nightshirt. "Actually, I'm not feeling so well today." She sat down on the edge of her bed and laid down. "Can you tell Ms. Yukariko that I'm calling in sick today?"

Miyah nodded. "Okay, get some rest. And you might want to see Professor Yohko just in case." She headed for the door. "I hope you get better." She closed the door and left Anberlin alone.

Anberlin rolled onto her side and pulled the covers over her head.

It would be a few more hours until she decided to get up. It was quite tiresome in a room all by oneself and with Anberlin's raging emotions keeping her company, it made for a very dreary time. Her thoughts did nothing to improve themselves and she decided to go and seek advice lest she keep everything inside and explode. Pulling on her jeans and a tee shirt, she tied up her shoes and stepped outside the door.

* * *

><p>She wasn't the only one who had recently awoken from a sleep as Natsuki yawned slightly and rolled her shoulders to work out the stiffness. She rubbed her eyes and Shizuru looked on fondly.<p>

"I told you it was a bad idea to race last night," the tawny-haired woman chided gently. She placed a glass of caffeinated coffee on Natsuki's desk, thinking that it would do her a lot better than the usual tea.

Natsuki nodded her thanks and leaned back in her seat, taking in a deep breath. "Wasn't entirely my fault," she complained. She turned pink. "You're the one who wanted to 'celebrate' my win. How are you not tired?"

Shizuru gave a small shrug. "Natural energy, I guess. But it was good, wasn't it?"

Natsuki held her tongue. Last night had been more than good, but she would never openly admit it. She shrugged. "It was okay . . ." A small smirk played upon her lips as Shizuru pulled a face.

"Just . . . good?" Shizuru almost sounded disappointed. She always made it her personal goal to blow Natsuki's mind and when the blunette would make comments like that, it always crushed her spirits.

Natsuki nodded and sipped the coffee. "Yeah, pretty much." A chill rippled through her as a very familiar glint shone in Shizuru's blood red eyes and she made her way over to stand beside her.

Shizuru smiled as she leaned in close to Natsuki's ear and looped her arms around her neck. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to try harder." She snickered as Natsuki turned a deeper shade of red and kissed her ear.

Natsuki kept her moans to herself, though she couldn't ignore how Shizuru's fingertips stroked her upper chest and then drifted downwards slowly to stroke her cleavage. It was amazing how much Shizuru's libido controlled her actions, but at this point Natsuki wasn't complaining. "Shizuru . . ."

The phone suddenly rang and both women were forcibly shaken from their erotic stupors. Natsuki gentle pried Shizuru off of her, tossing the upset woman an apologetic look, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Natsuki listened for a second before groaning and rubbing her eyes. "Shizuru, look out the window for me."

Shizuru blinked, confused as to why Natsuki would request such a thing, but she did so.

"Is Anberlin walking around?" Natsuki asked, more than a little miffed.

Shizuru's eyes scanned the grounds quickly and fell upon Anberlin as she walked up the walkway towards Yohko's. She couldn't help but sigh and nod. "Yes."

"Thank you for informing me," Natsuki said into the receiver of the phone. "I'll deal with her promptly." When she hung up, she glanced up at Shizuru. "Can you get her please while I finish up this last bit of paperwork?" The blunette reached for her discarded pen.

Shizuru nodded. "Alright. I'll be back." She strode towards the door and looked over her shoulder just as she was about to leave. "I'm sure she has a good reason for ditching. Maybe she's going to have Yohko check out her wound from last night. It did look pretty bad."

Natsuki grunted. "That might be a logical explanation, but I don't want to buy it off the bat. Just bring her here." She glanced up and added a quick, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Anberlin stalked up the stairway towards Yohko's, blissfully unaware that Shizuru was on her way to retrieve her. Her mind was elsewhere and she heaved a heavy breath, wanting to have some of the stress alleviated. If someone had told her that love was such a complicated matter, then she wouldn't have ventured forward with it in the first place.<p>

She stopped at one of the landings on the stairs and turned around to take in the scenery. It was a very beautiful day. The sky was clear without so much as a cloud and the recent thunderstorms had turned the grass and trees a healthy shade of green. The air smelled fresh and Anberlin had to take a breath of it.

The sound of approaching footsteps shook Anberlin's eyes open and she snapped her head towards the sound. She bit her lip as Shizuru finished the walk towards her.

"Uh . . ." Anberlin rubbed the back of her head. "I wasn't feeling too good and I came out for some fresh air and . . ." Her voice dropped as Shizuru simply stood there and stared, an expressionless look in her wine-colored eyes. She wasn't buying any of it. Anberlin cursed and stuck her hands in her pockets and began walking towards Natsuki's office.

* * *

><p>At the sound of the door opening, Natsuki looked up from the paperwork on her desk and raised a nonchalant eyebrow. "Anberlin, nice of you to drop by."<p>

Anberlin and Shizuru entered into the room together but dispersed the more they approached Natsuki. Anberlin stopped in front of the desk while Shizuru stood beside the headmistress.

Anberlin pursed her lips and looked off to the side. "Uh . . . you see I wasn't feeling so good and I went out for some fresh air –"

"Save it," Natsuki snapped and Anberlin instantly shut up, which surprised the blunette. She always expected some form of argument and the fact that Anberlin had surrendered so quickly was cause for concern. _She won the race; she should be on cloud nine right now. What happened after that? _Natsuki leaned back into her seat. "Why aren't you in class?"

Anberlin kept her eyes averted. She really didn't feel like dealing with Natsuki. "I'm not in the mood."

"Whether you're in the mood or not makes no difference," Natsuki said. "Anberlin if you keep cutting class like this then I'll have no choice but to expel you, no matter how dangerous that might be." She looked at her pointedly, green eyes shining. "Do you understand?"

Anberlin nodded solemnly, not having the energy anymore. "Yes ma'am, though in all honesty, I'm not really feeling too well today."

Instantly, Shizuru's instincts picked up. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She thought it might be the stab to the shoulder Claude had given her last night and wanted to ask, but she didn't want to betray her and Natsuki's nightly activities.

Anberlin bit her lower lip. "Yeah, you can say that." She slumped into one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table and put her head in her hands, heaving a big sigh.

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged a worried glance. They had never seen Anberlin so defeated before. What had happened last night?

"Remember when you asked if I was willing to accept the consequences of my actions?"

Shizuru nodded. "Yes."

Anberlin rubbed at her temples. "I don't want to anymore . . ."

"What exactly happened last night?" the crimson-eyed woman asked, deeply concerned.

"Well . . ." She relayed what happened when Irina kissed her and the feelings she experienced during it. "And now I think she thinks I don't like her . . . because she kissed me."

Natsuki frowned slightly, pityingly. "For an Otome, love can be very potent. You can be torn apart by the world and the chances that you will stay together are slim."

Anberlin nodded. "That's what Yohko said, but I guess you two are the exception." She glanced from one woman to the other. "You're made for each other."

Shizuru offered a small smile and touched Natsuki's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'd like to think so."

"But it's not that I love Irina, but I do like her . . . more than friends even and if that means I swing that way or am even confused I don't know. All I know for sure is that I want to keep her safe from the Black Hand and Tomoe . . . but I feel that the only way to do that is for her not to be with me . . ." Anberlin put her head in her hands once more. "I don't know what to do."

Shizuru thought briefly, motioning for Natsuki to sit back while she went to talk with the distressed girl. She stood in front of Anberlin and placed hand on her shoulder, prompting Anberlin to look up. Shizuru's expression was soft as always.

"I know that love is never easy for anyone," the tawny woman said in a smooth flowing voice that made Anberlin feel a sense of calm. "However, if you truly care for someone then don't deny them. Being an Otome, I've had my fair share of enemies and I was terrified that they might come after Natsuki just to hurt me. However, I didn't push her away just to protect her – I loved her with all my heart and vowed to always be there for her and protect her no matter what and I still do. The risk might be high, but in the end it's worth it."

Natsuki had a misty look in her eyes. "Shizuru . . ."

Anberlin bit her lip. "But –" She paused when a finger pressed to her lips, quieting her.

"There are no buts," Shizuru replied. "Just answer me truthfully: do you like Irina?"

Anberlin nodded. "Yes."

"Do you want to protect her?"

"Yes."

Shizuru, satisfied, nodded and crossed her hands in front of her like she normally did. "Then make up with her and care for her as much as you can." Shizuru walked back to squeeze up to Natsuki's side and linked their hands, lacing their fingers together. "And someday you may end up with a bond as strong as ours."

Anberlin observed them silently. She did envy their strong love and had wondered what it would be like to have it for herself. She already found potential for that in Irina and if Anberlin truly wanted to experience love then she would have to work for it and make it blossom, like a rose.

"Alright, you're right." Anberlin lifted up her head and stood to her full height, offering a cleansing. "Thanks for the advice. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Thank you," Shizuru replied.

Natsuki simply nodded. "Now get back to class."

The teen grumbled but shrugged it off and nodded. "Alright. I'll come back later." She began stepping towards the door to leave.

Natsuki's voice stopped her. "And you don't have to worry about paying me back the money I gave you," she said nonchalantly, a Cheshire smile spreading her pink lips. "I'll take it out of your winnings."

A cold chill swept down Anberlin's neck and she blanched. "Oh my God . . . How did you know how about that?" Natsuki knew about the race? Her life was officially over – literally.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow as Shizuru snickered. "Well it was me who you were racing against. And by the way, you're welcome."

Anberlin's jaw dropped ten inches. "Wait . . ." She approached the desk and peered straight into Natsuki's eyes. They were the same kind of green that speckled Duran's gold eyes and the smell that Natsuki gave off . . . _Peppermint. _

"It was you the whole time?" Anberlin hollered.

Natsuki's smile grew as Shizuru full-on laughed. Anberlin continued to freak out.

"I knew it! I knew there was something up when you knew it was my first date. How come you didn't say anything?" the girl questioned.

"Did you think you're the only one who wears a mask in public?" Natsuki asked pointedly. "I don't want people to know my life. However, I don't appreciate what you said about me at the starting line. I am going to hold you responsible for it."

Anberlin pursed her lips. " . . . Sorry . . ."

Natsuki softened. "However I'm going to disregard it just because you said I was cool." Her expression melted away just as quickly as it had appeared. "But thank you so much for tossing my spare bike in the bushes like it's not worth anything. That was really nice of you."

Anberlin winced. "I think I'm going to go to class now." In a rush she approached the doors and passed through the doors, but stuck her head back through it a second later. "Thanks for saving me. I owe you."

Natsuki nodded to her and watched as she left. "More than you know."

* * *

><p>Lunchtime rolled around quickly and the students enjoyed it so much. They all gathered in their usual cliques and ate happily in the dining hall. Everyone was happy and in each other's company.<p>

Everyone except Irina.

Her mind was conflicted over why Anberlin had reacted the way she did but knew exactly why: the kiss. It was a mistake and it was a universal rule not to kiss on the first date, but Irina just couldn't help herself. Anberlin's lips were just so inviting that she couldn't let them be a moment longer. Yet Irina was paying for her mistake.

She sighed softly and put her head down on the table. Anberlin probably hated her now and she wouldn't blame her. It was uncalled for, but the kiss . . . it was something to remember. The warm and tenderness of Anberlin's pizza lips was amazing – it was actually a kiss Irina would bother to remember. She just wished that it wasn't the last kiss she would have with Anberlin.

"Irina!"

The pink-haired girl lifted her head up off the table and froze at the sight of Anberlin. She was probably here to tell her off, she thought, and it terrified her. Irina got up from her seat and swallowed, hoping to delay the impending punishment as long as she could.

"Anberlin, before you say anything I – _mmph_!" Anberlin's lips cut off her apology and a rush of emotion swept through her like a wind.

What was Anberlin doing? Wasn't she going to tell her off? Well it didn't matter anymore as Irina closed her eyes and kissed her back.

Anberlin pulled away with a smile and blush. Many girls were murmuring around them, but she didn't care. "That's for last night. I'm so sorry." She got down on one knee and grasped Irina's hand in hers. Many of the girls gasped and while others blushed. Irina stiffened, yellow-green eyes wide.

_"Alright then, the first thing you need to know is how to charm her. Let me demonstrate." Without warning, Natsuki was yanked out of her seat and pulled into Shizuru's arms. Shizuru then dipped her back, holding one of Natsuki's hands and her waist with the other. They almost looked like they were dancing._

"Irina Woods, I'm willing to protect you no matter what. Can I still be with you?"

Irina kept her eyes focused on Anberlin, not letting anyone influence her choice. "You moron." Without warning she tackled Anberlin in a tight embrace, pinning her flat on to the floor. She came to sit in Anberlin's lap and removed her glasses, looping her arms around the one-eyed girl's neck. "Do you even have to ask?"

Anberlin smiled back and held Irina tightly, one arm coiling around her waist while the other held her back, her hand pressing against Irina's spine. Their bodies squished together even as both girls shared in another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! The thing is done! Over 20,000 words! I'm going to take a break after this. <strong>

**Next chapter will have a little more depressing tone to it so be prepared. **

**Chapter theme: Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows**

**Thank you for your time and reviews~ **

**Peace! **


	15. The Pretender

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I'm on a budget when it comes to internet use and am down to about 2 hours a day (a little bit more if it's not my internet) so these chapters will start coming a little bit slower, but don't worry - they're coming!**

**Thank you guys for checking out the bonus material in "Dearly Beloved Extras". If you haven't read the first chapter then go to my profile and read it. The topic is a little serious, but for the most part it's okay. Your support is amazing. **

**Like I promised, this chapter is a little bit serious and you might get mad at me towards the end of it all. Sorry, but I had to kick up the drama! **

**Anyways, I should stop my blabbering and get on with it now, huh? **

**Oh! If anyone has an account on deviantart and they do comissions - please let me know! I might pay in points for character concepts and a scene or two of this story. Or maybe I'll hold a contest and draw the winner something; I don't know, I'll see. **

**So, here's the new chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Surprises can show up out of nowhere, seemingly at the least suspected moments. Perhaps that's why they're called surprises in the first place because one rarely ever knows one is about to happen. They can be good or bad, but there's no way to tell for sure until after that surprise is revealed, but even then it can be hard to tell.<p>

It is vary fair to say that Anberlin has had her fair share of surprises throughout this venture and so far none of them had been very good. And even though one might think that the long trend of unexpected misfortunes were at a close, Fate still had a few more left in store for her.

It was a normal school day, much like any other, but something was a little bit different. The grounds were abuzz with gossip and the topic of interest was the budding relationship of Anberlin and Irina. Since Anberlin had daringly proclaimed her vow of protection to Irina, they had officially been branded an item amongst the student body. Some of the girls were rooting for them to stay together while others wished they would stop kidding themselves and break up.

"It's probably all for show," was the popular pessimistic argument. "Something to try to make them both look good. It won't last."

While most chose to believe it, there were the remaining few that had dared to give the new pair hope.

"They have potential. And it looks as though they really like each other."

Either way who had what opinion, Anberlin and Irina were indifferent to them all. They knew which statement was true and which one was false and so it made no difference to them who said what. Their love life wasn't anyone else's business anyways.

Anberlin stopped outside of her homeroom with Irina's hand clasped in her own. She smiled at the pink-haired girl. "Thanks for walking me here."

"No problem," Irina replied, squeezing Anberlin's hand just a little. "I just hope it doesn't bother you that I keep hanging around so much."

For the past few days since they had started such a relationship, Irina had hung around Anberlin like a moth to a light. The mechanic claimed that it was out of concern for the younger girl, as Anberlin was notorious for causing trouble, but that was a lie. She simply enjoyed being around her and that was that.

"Of course not," Anberlin replied softly. "I enjoy your company very much. Are we still on for that date Sunday?"

It had now become a rule between them that every Sunday was date night and they hadn't missed a single one, no matter how busy their schedules were.

Irina nodded energetically. "Definitely! We're just staying in and watching a movie right?"

"Yeah, though can we have more pizza for dinner that night?"

Irina shook her head. Pizza was the only food that Anberlin was ever able to associate with dates. "I don't know. It all depends on what Miss Maria makes for dinner that night."

Anberlin pouted cutely, her bottom lip poking out. "Please?"

Oh no. The look. Anything but the look.

Anberlin took Irina's hand in both of her and continued to pout, whining slightly for good measure. "Pretty please?"

Irina made her best effort to look away, but to no avail. Anberlin's adorable expression was all she could see and that only made it harder for her to say no. In the end, she caved.

"Alright. I'll see what can be done." Irina barely had time to plant her feet before Anberlin smiled and launched herself into her arms.

"Thank you!" Anberlin released her and leaned in to kiss her cheek gently, quickly. It made Irina blush. "I'm going to get to class now."

Irina nodded, a small smile on her lips from the kiss. "Okay. I should get going too." The pink haired girl stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Anberlin's brow, pulling away just as quickly. They both had to get used to PDA. "I'll meet you for lunch. Don't study too hard."

Anberlin nodded. "Right, you too." She began to pull away, dropping Irina's hand, their fingers slipping from one another. "I'll see you later."

Irina let her hand fall to her side, but the feel of Anberlin's hand lingered on her skin. "Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Anberlin lingered by the door, watching Irina go, and let out a satisfied. She was so lucky to have her. Her life seemed to be a little bit brighter now that Irina was with her.

Heaving a small cleansing sigh, she walked into the classroom. Almost immediately all chatter ceased then started back up, this time with whispers of her name on everyone's tongue.

Anberlin did nothing but roll her eyes. She had taken Natsuki's advice into stride and stopped caring about what others thought of her. Not like it mattered anyways. She was a little better off than most of them anyways: she had a fantastic girl, was on good terms with the headmistress and she was the proud owner of 24,950 dollars (she owed Natsuki the fifty). Oh yeah, life was good.

The one-eyed girl took a seat at her desk and leaned back, stretching her spine and feeling the bones pop. She took in a deep breath of air and put her hands behind her head. Warm sunlight streamed through the window and spilled across her stomach, warming the smock of her uniform. Birdsong filtered into the classroom, mixing with the chatter of girls, and large white clouds drifted lazily by endlessly. Anberlin smiled softly and closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time she actually felt . . . at peace.

* * *

><p>In her office, Natsuki was enjoying the same peace. She had gotten lucky that morning with no paperwork and was slumped on the couch, sipping hot jasmine tea that Shizuru had brewed. The pair was on the couch together, wrapped in one another's arms, and making small talk or no talk at all. It was times like this where they felt at ease and relaxed, as if they had no responsibilities or obligations where they could just simply . . . be.<p>

Yet, like all things, it changed in a heartbeat.

The phone rang suddenly and Natsuki groaned, putting her hand over her eyes and pinching the spot between her brows. She absolutely did not want to get up from her comfortable couch and leave the sweet warmth of the gorgeous woman lying with her, yet her learned habit of being headmistress enticed her to gently push Shizuru off and stalk halfheartedly over to the phone.

"Hello?" she greeted in a rather breathy and bored manner, one hand tucked in her pocket while the other coiled loosely around the slender body of the phone. The call had better be important or else she certainly would hang up and go back to her completely comfortable back spot on the couch.

Yohko's concerned voice came through the other end. "Natsuki, there's someone here to see you. He claims to know your apprentice."

* * *

><p>"Anberlin."<p>

Anberlin was shook out of her hypnotic, daydreaming daze as Maria's voice beckoned to her from the doorway. She frowned slightly and crumpled her brow. She hadn't done anything wrong lately so there was no reason why Maria would be calling her. Nonetheless, she stood up. "Yes?"

"I need you to come with me to the headmistress's office right away," Maria said in the calm, level tone she was known for. Her visage betrayed no emotion.

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. This was unusual. "What for?"

"She wouldn't say," Maria replied, "except that there is someone here to see you. Now please, if you'll come with me."

Once more, Anberlin's brow arched further. Who would come to see her? There was no one other than the people within Garderobe that she knew of (except maybe Frankie and Claude and Natsuki's family in Aries, but they didn't count) so a complete stranger was asking for her. A pit knotted in her stomach and an inner voice warned against taking that fateful step and going with Maria to meet this mysterious person, however she dismissed it. There would be people around that would protect her if need be; there was nothing to fear.

With a nod, Anberlin replied, "Alright."

The pair removed themselves from the academic building and took the route outside that led to Natsuki's office. They took the torturous flight of stairs that ascended the hillside, but the climb did very little to agitate them. After touring the grounds so many times, their bodies were well accustomed to the grueling exercise. Once they had reached the top, the pathway curved to the left and brought them to the adjacent hill upon which the office stood.

Maria entered the building first with Anberlin close behind. The hallway was cool compared to the waning summer heat that sweltered outside and it was silent . . . almost too silent with nothing except the soft pound of Anberlin and Maria's footsteps. The uncanny quietness only forced the pit in Anberlin's stomach to grow tighter and she swallowed hard in an effort to fight back her uneasiness.

From the corner of her eye, Maria noticed Anberlin's behavior and, being both a guidance counselor and a teacher, dared to ask, "Is there something troubling you?"

At first, Anberlin was stunned to think that Maria would actually want to strike up conversation, yet she jumped at the opportunity, thinking talking would do her good.

"Yeah, actually," Anberlin replied quietly, slowing her pace so that their conversation could linger more than it needed to. "Did the headmistress say anything about who this person might be? I mean, I don't know anyone else besides the people here."

Maria shook her head. "No. All she instructed me to do was fetch you and bring you to her office. However, she reached me by phone so I haven't seen who this person is myself and in all honesty it troubles me. Not very often do we get people requesting to see students and rest assured that whoever he or she might be, he or she will go under a strict identification process."

Hearing that made the weight lift a little from Anberlin's shoulders. Since she had begun being hunted by so many people, she no longer wanted to take chances – especially if Irina might somehow become involved.

"Alright, thank you," the younger replied.

Promptly, the pair concluded their trip to the door and once more Anberlin allowed Maria to enter first. She was apprehensive about meeting this person and wanted to delay that meeting for as long as she could. As soon as Maria stepped out of her line of vision, Anberlin made out the familiar forms of Natsuki and Shizuru. Seeing them sent a wave of security through the girl and she didn't quite feel so alone anymore. Then she laid eye upon the lonely man standing before them, conversing.

He was not a particularly tall man, perhaps five foot-eight at the most. He stood with near perfect posture as well and his shoulders were broad and rigid. Anberlin couldn't tell exactly what kind of physical condition he was in beneath his clothes, but he certainly took care of himself. His jet black hair was cut short and when he looked upon Anberlin for the first time, he sported just as black eyes and a carefree white smile.

"Hello," he said pleasantly to the wary girl that eyed him.

Anberlin looked him over once more, but said nothing. Her gut twisted and knotted like it had done before she left class and every fiber in her body screamed for her to run and never look back. However, out of courtesy, she remained in the office and replied softly, "Hi."

Peter, taking in a deep breath, strode forward a couple steps towards Anberlin, his dark eyes misting over with a veil of tears. For a long time he had searched and searched for her and he had found her. She had obviously grown and filled out since their last meeting, but she was still the same girl he remembered. "Do you know who I am?"

As soon as he took a step towards her, Anberlin took two steps back. She didn't like this man, but something deep inside her hinted at familiarity. Nonetheless, her memory failed to place a name and shook her head. "Can't say that I do."

Peter didn't seem to upset over it and continued to smile warmly. "I wouldn't expect you to. It's been a long time since we've last seen each other and look at you, all grown up. You look just like your mother."

Everything froze and Anberlin stopped dead in her tracks. _Mother?_ The last time she checked, she didn't have a mother . . . but if this man knew of her mother then she had to squeeze every last drop of information out of him. "My mother? You know my mother?"

He looked surprised, but sadly so. "I sure hope I did. I was married to her for so many years."

A shiver swept through Anberlin's body and she stood firm, peering into the man's cool dark eyes. "Who are you?"

Shock surpassed surprise on Peter's face and he pressed a hand to his chest. "Who am I? Amber, I'm your father."

It made sense suddenly. The lost memories in Anberlin's mind came into focus and she was able to so clearly see her father's face. Her body trembled violently and all she could do was remain fixed in her stare at the man, shocked.

"My . . . father . . .?" Anberlin mouthed quietly.

Peter nodded, opening his arms wide to beckon Anberlin into them. "Yes."

Anberlin took a hesitant step forward and then another and another until she broke out into a run and pressed herself against her father, holding onto him tightly as if he would disappear all over again. Hot tears welled in her eyes and she cried into his chest even as he wrapped his strong arms around her brought her closer against him.

"I'm here now," he cooed, running his fingers through Anberlin's choppy, ebony hair. "We're together. You don't have to worry anymore."

Anberlin just held him tighter. "Dad . . ."

From across the room, Maria, Natsuki and Shizuru watched the display with a mixture of distaste and interest. For the long weeks that Anberlin had been in Garderobe, she had had no family come to her aid or even anyone claiming to know her. And now all of a sudden a strange man appears and claims to Anberlin's father? The whole situation left a terrible taste in Natsuki's mouth.

Rising up from her chair, Natsuki stalked across the room towards the embracing father and daughter. Her body was tense and she chewed the inside of her cheek in order to keep from barking out accusations and questions – there would be time for that soon.

"Excuse me," Natsuki said as she stood in front of them, her hands clasped firmly behind her back. She took in a strained breath as Anberlin and the man parted. "But do you have any proof that you are indeed this girl's father? Forgive me, but it's routine policy to ask for valid proof of relation."

Peter gently removed Anberlin from his grasp and nodded. "Of course." From within the folds of his pressed coat, he withdrew a document envelope and handed it to Natsuki, who promptly opened it. "Everything is in there, from photographs to her birth certificates." Peter placed a hand on Anberlin's shoulder, drawing her close to his side. "Everything is legitimate."

Natsuki gave the papers a brief once over. The documents certainly looked legit, but she had come across forged papers before and her conscience would not rest unless some routine questioning was involved. "Why don't we talk over there?"

The group shifted over towards the couch that Anberlin had once called her bed and the four women remained on the side with the couch while Peter was left all alone on the other side, sitting in vacant seat on the other side of the coffee table. If he was bothered by the isolation, he didn't show it.

Natsuki laid down the envelope upon the table and pulled out the documents, spreading them all around so that everyone could see. Peter hadn't been lying about the photographs or the birth certificates and just one glance at the people in the pictures was enough to prove that Anberlin was indeed related to them. Natsuki picked up the birth certificate she had looked at earlier and examined it thoroughly.

"Amber Lynn Cody," Natsuki began to read aloud, enticing the three other women to peer closer over her shoulder. "Born August 25 at midnight. Black Hair, blue eyes, six pounds-eight ounces. Blood type is AB positive. Signing parents are Natalie and Peter Cody." Natsuki raised her eyes from the document. "Are you certain you haven't made a mistake?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The girl's name printed here is Amber Lynn Cody." The blunette gestured to the girl sitting next to her craning her neck to get a closer view at the birth certificate. "This girl's name is Anberlin and she has no last name."

Peter shook his head. "I can assure you, there's no mistake. You see, her birth name is Amber and when she was young her mother and I would call her Amber-Lynn. Eventually the names slurred together and she became known as Amberlin." He smiled proudly.

Anberlin blinked, pulling a face. "So I've been mispronouncing my name the whole time?" she wondered aloud.

Peter reached across the table towards one of the many photographs and picked up one. He cradled it softly in his hands before handing it over to Anberlin. "This is a picture of when she was five years old."

Anberlin took it and the females crowding her leaned in for a look as well. The picture was of Peter and a very young Anberlin as well as a woman who cradled her in her arms. She was very beautiful, with olive skin, a lovely smile and chocolate waves framing her beautiful blue eyes. The girl held her breath as her fingertips grazed over the picture of the woman, tears searing the rims of her eyes. She glanced up at Peter.

"Is she my mother?" Anberlin's voice was dry.

Peter nodded, keeping his smile. "Yes. Natalie was young when she gave birth to you, but she loved you dearly. And so do I. Every time I look at you, I see her face."

Anberlin continued to gaze at the smiling face of her mother, tuning out the adults as they continued to press Peter with questions.

"Anberlin was found trapped in the basement of a burnt out building in the newly added province," Shizuru said. "Do you mind explaining what she was doing there?"

Peter seemed surprised. "What? How? I left her with her mother when I had to go out of town on business. They were alive and well when I saw them last." He ran a hand through his hair, distraught. "How did it burn?"

"There's no way to say for sure, but it wasn't natural," Shizuru replied. She kept an eye on Anberlin as she continued to ogle the photograph.

Peter licked his dry lips. "I should have been there . . . And her mother? Is she here as well?"

"No, the only person with Annie when I found her was a deceased man," Shizuru stated.

_Annie? _Peter logged the nickname away for later use and ran another hand through his hair. "Natalie . . . And you didn't see her?"

Both Shizuru and Natsuki, who had been present in the province, shook their heads no.

Peter heaved a sigh. "Then she's dead . . ."

As soon as "dead" made its way to Anberlin's ears, she put down the picture and blinked. "Who's dead?"

Peter swallowed hard, unwilling to make eye contact with his daughter. "Your mother . . ."

Anberlin's eye widened and her grip on the picture increased tenfold, folding it down the center. Her throat became dry and more tears threatened to spill down her face. Even though she had learned of her mother just now, her heart secretly wished that someday they would reunite as a family. Now that her mother was dead, it was impossible.

"No . . . She can't be!" Anberlin cried, jarring everyone in the room with her pleas. "You don't know that for sure, do you?"

Peter shook his head. "You're right, I don't know for sure, but . . . if she didn't make it through the fire with you and no one saw her . . . there is a plausible chance that she might be dead."

Anberlin's hands balled into fists as she gripped the photograph tightly. "I refuse to believe you," she growled. "I know she isn't dead . . ."

Peter reached out across the way to take Anberlin's stiff fist in his hand, much to the displeasure of Natsuki. "I hope you're right. I honestly do, but we'll keep hoping she'll turn up, alright?"

Anberlin nodded stiffly, trying to fight back her tears. Nonetheless, they came and slid easily down her cheek to land on the photograph.

Natsuki chewed the inside of her cheek. She wanted to continue the conversation with Anberlin in the room, but she was now concerned for her mental health and stress level.

"Miss Maria will you please take Anberlin down to Yohko while we finish up here?" Natsuki asked. "We'll join you shortly."

Maria nodded curtly and motioned for Anberlin to walk with her.

The girl seemed a little apprehensive about leaving her father alone with her caretakers. It was unquestionable that they would talk about her and that talk could quickly evolve into an argument. She glanced to her father, silently asking permission.

Peter only smiled softly and nodded. "It's alright, Amber. I'll be there in a minute."

Feeling somewhat secure with his consent, Anberlin left the warm spot beside Natsuki and walked around the coffee table towards Maria's side. She stuck the photograph of her family in her pocket as they silently proceeded out of the office.

Once the pair had left, conversation erupted once more.

"If you do mind me asking," Natsuki said, directing full attention to Peter. She bristled as he turned that sickening smile upon her. "If you knew where Anberlin was, why were you not with her?"

Peter clasped his hands together and propped his elbows upon his knees. "I had to go away on business. You see, that province was very poor and I intended to go to Florince in order to find work and carve out a better life for us, but . . . it took longer than I expected. I essentially stayed in Florince far more than I needed to and when I came back, I found the burnt-out shell of the province."

Natsuki chewed over the explanation. It certainly seemed plausible enough and there was little Natsuki could do to disclaim it. For the time being, she had no choice but to believe his story.

Shizuru then spoke up. "How did you come to find Annie? Did someone tell you where she was?" She, like Natsuki, had found something off about Peter's unexpected arrival; the timing was too perfect. Something was off and, unlike Amberlin; Shizuru wasn't going to ignore it.

"When I returned from Florince, I asked around if anyone knew where my wife and daughter were," Peter explained, his demeanor relaxing. He sat in the chair with one arm slung over the back and his legs crossed. "When they told me that the Bewitching Smile Amethyst had her, I immediately knew where to go, and if you had my daughter, then perhaps you had Natalie too . . . but apparently not."

"I regret to say for certain that we don't have her," Shizuru replied, keeping her cool and charming exterior intact.

Natsuki took one last look at the documents and photographs in front of her and then began putting them all back within the folds of the envelope. When it was sealed, she handed it to Peter. "Please forgive me for saying this, but I can't readily believe unless I have biological proof that you and my student are related. If you're willing to consent to it, then we can have a quick DNA test done in our lab."

More than readily, Peter agreed. "Of course. I have nothing against it. I am her father."

The blunette tensed her fist at the man's promptness. There was something, if not everything, about him that rubbed her the wrong way. As soon as they were done in Yohko's lab, she would most certainly kick him out, just to make herself feel better.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The headmistress stood in a fluid motion and smoothed out her light blue midriff so that it hugged her curves a bit tighter. With Shizuru at her side, she proceeded towards the door. "If you'll follow me . . ."

Peter complied without a hitch.

* * *

><p>Down in the lab, Maria stood watch as Yohko and Anberlin conversed casually. The girl had recovered from her emotional outburst and now sat in a comfy chair in front of Yohko. Even though Maria was no longer needed, she still felt the need to stick around.<p>

Yohko watched Anberlin closely as she slumped forward in her chair, elbows on her knees and head hanging forward like a wilting flower. "You shouldn't stay like that too long," she warned softly, "or else you might get scoliosis."

Robotically, Anberlin sat up in the chair with her back resting comfortably against it. She took in a deep breath and winced as the lumbar vertebrae in her spine popped. From there, Anberlin tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"Are you doing alright?" Yohko asked, noticing Anberlin's shifting demeanor.

"Tired," the teenager mumbled, not bothering to crack open her eyes.

Yohko nodded. "I can see why. It's not every day your father shows up out of the blue all of a sudden."

Instantly, Anberlin bit the inside of her cheek and a frown crossed her lips. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not a matter of whether or not you want to talk about it," Yohko replied, "it's a matter of clearing up how you're feeling. Contrary to popular belief, you can be emotionally and mentally sick and if you don't get help, it can have a negative affect on your body."

Anberlin shot her a look. "I'm not crazy," she growled.

Yohko was unaffected by the harsh glance, as she had seen her fair share from Natsuki; she was immune. "I know you're not, but that doesn't mean we still can't talk. Who knows, you might even feel better."

Anberlin raised a skeptical brow. "Really?"

Yohko nodded. "Really. Here, I'll even start. Did you even think you had a father?"

Anberlin really didn't want to begin this round of talking, especially about so delicate a topic that she didn't fully understand, but she was already in a sour mood and defying Yohko would only have made it worse. She opened her mouth and said, "No. To be honest . . . the headmistress and Shizuru are the only ones I guess I could call parents."

A small smile played on Yohko's lips, but she willed it away. "I see. How did you feel when you first met him? Were you happy, sad, confused?"

"Confused," Anberlin replied. "I mean, for a long while I had no recollection of my past and then this guy comes waltzing up out of nowhere saying he's my dad! He had pictures and everything too. I guess I was shocked . . ."

"That's understandable. In fact, it's expected. People respond to rapid change differently, but the initial reaction is always shock and panic."

"I wouldn't necessarily say I was panicked," Anberlin defended, shifting in the chair so that she could be more comfortable. "But I was confused. I mean, what's going to happen now that he's here? Do you think he's going to take me out of Garderobe?"

The adult stopped suddenly, biting her lip. That would indeed be a problem. If Anberlin were taken out of Garderobe then she would be at the mercy of every Black Hand member lurking within Windbloom. Her father probably didn't even know of her condition! Yohko licked her lips. "I hope not." She smiled gently. "Everyone would be sad if you left, after all."

Anberlin, feeling encouraged by the compliment, smiled back. "Me too."

The door to the lab opened and all heads turned to see Natsuki, Shizuru and Peter enter through the lab. Anberlin rose up out of the chair to watch them approach, keeping a careful eye on all of them. Seeing as how all adults were in one piece and not raving like total psychos, it meant whatever conversation they had had went well. The girl smiled.

"Hey," she greeted, more to her father than her caretakers. Peter responded with a small smile and a pat to the head. Anberlin beamed. "What'd you talk about?"

"Oh just run of the mill things," Peter waved off nonchalantly. "Nothing to worry about."

Natsuki snorted. "I wouldn't say that . . ." She approached Yohko. "Do you mind performing a DNA test really fast?"

Yohko nodded, not in the least bit surprised. "Of course. Does it matter if it's a blood test or a cheek swab?" The medical professional was already pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"Preferably a blood test, if you don't mind," Natsuki replied.

Yohko shook her head, fitting a needle to a small syringe. "No, it's fine. It'll be quick."

Anberlin blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Blood test? What for?"

Shizuru approached both father and daughter, meeting Peter's obsidian eyes with her crimson ones. He took a step back and allowed the woman to approach Anberlin. "It's just for precaution. We want to make sure he's really your father before allowing you two to get close."

Anberlin narrowed her eye. "You don't believe him, do you? Weren't the pictures and birth certificate enough?"

"Sometimes they're not enough," Maria responded, stepping in to meet the group. Her demeanor was the same as it had been: indifferent and solid. "DNA never lies."

Anberlin heaved a heavy breath and rolled her eyes. Sure she was a little suspicious of Peter too, but did everyone have to be so paranoid? He wasn't going to hurt her or anything. He loved her . . . didn't he?

"Do you really have to?" Anberlin whined, hoping to weasel into another alternative. "I mean, there has to be other ways to get DNA."

"Yes, but blood is the most efficient," Natsuki interjected, adding to the entourage of adults circling the girl. She crossed her arms. "It's as if we'll be taking a lot. About a teaspoon full from both of you."

Anberlin was still wary and backed up against her father. She relaxed upon feeling his hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," Peter assured. "I'm fine with it. I am your father, never doubt that. Be a good girl and cooperate, okay?"

Anberlin sighed softly and nodded. "Okay . . ."

Yohko approached Peter first, pushing up his shirtsleeve and tying a rubber band around his upper arm to isolate the veins in his arm. The needle dipped beneath the skin of his arm and punctured the vein beneath. It sucked up his blood like a greedy mosquito, the red liquid filling the tube part way. Yohko removed the syringe and placed it on the counter, then placed a cotton ball on the puncture in Peter's arm. Not once did Peter waver.

Peter gave a small smile to his daughter. "See? Easy."

Now it was Anberlin's turn.

As Yohko prepared the next syringe, Anberlin shifted from one foot to the other. She hated needles with a passion and last time, Shizuru had to distract her. The girl took a step back as Yohko proceeded forward. "Come on, there has to be another way."

"Just relax," Yohko said as she stood with the syringe in hand. "You've done this before when you received the nanomachines. You should be used to it by now."

Anberlin shook her head. "No. I hate needles, you know that." She continued to back away one step at a time.

"You're being ridiculous," Natsuki growled, growing impatient. "Stand still or I'll make you."

Anberlin wasn't going to give up. "Oh come on. Even I know you can get DNA from practically anywhere on your body. Why not just take a hair sample and call it a day? And besides, won't the nanomachines in my blood disrupt the DNA?"

"No. Think of nanomachines like certain cells," Yohko explained, "Once they touch the air, they are no longer able to function and die out." She held up the syringe once more. "Come on, we would have been done already."

"No," Anberlin growled.

Peter moved to stand beside his daughter and touched the back of her neck, moving across to her shoulder. The touch was soothing to Anberlin and she leaned into it, looking up at him. "Come on, it's not so bad. Just close your eyes and pretend it's not there. If you feel pain, then hold my hand, okay?"

His words were all the reassurance Anberlin needed. She trusted her father and there was no way he would lead her astray. She reached out and took his large hand in her smaller one, holding it tightly. "Okay . . ."

Extending her arm, Anberlin closed her eyes and braced herself. In her mind she could see the needle approach her arm even as it began to grow numb from the rubber band. The familiar prick of the needle on her skin sent a cold sweat breaking across her forehead and Anberlin clenched Peter's hand tighter. It seemed like forever until Yohko removed the needle and fastened a cotton ball over the puncture wound.

"There, you're done," the woman said. She brought the syringe over to the counter besides other one and squeezed both samples of blood into a machine.

Anberlin fingered the cotton ball warily, feeling the slight pulse beneath its fluffy surface. She let go of Peter's hand and gazed up at the adults, blushing. She was able to fend off Tomoe stabbing her and Claude's assault at the race, but she needed to hold her daddy's hand for a needle. Never before had she been so embarrassed. "Don't judge me cause I don't like needles," she grumbled.

"No one's judging you," Shizuru assured with a light tone. "We all have our quirks."

The machine gave off a few beeps and Yohko glanced at the results embedded on the screen. A small sigh escaped her as she turned and said, "It's a match. He's her father."

A smile cracked Anberlin's lips even as Peter patted her head. "See?" he said. "I told you. I am your father."

Anberlin nodded. "I know."

Natsuki sighed heavily and crossed her arms as the results sank in. In her heart, she had hoped that the test would come as a no match. It would have made things much less complicated. Clearing her throat, she addressed Peter, "Well, now that we know for sure you're who you say you are, I think there are some things you should know."

Peter looked up, still keeping a hand on Anberlin. "What kind of things?"

"Well, you've noticed how she keeps her hair brushed over one eye, correct?" Natsuki asked.

Peter nodded. "Yes?"

Green eyes met blue. "Anberlin . . ."

The girl complied and pushed back her dark bangs to reveal her scarred left eye. She frowned as Peter hissed.

"What happened to her?" he cried, staring at the scar.

"We have reason to believe that at some point she was abducted by and organization called the Black Hand. Are you familiar with it?" Yohko asked.

Peter nodded grimly. "Who isn't?"

"When they kidnapped her, they gave her the Demon's Curse Garnet," Natsuki continued, "a GEM that was stolen from Garderobe many years ago. Somehow she managed to escape and ended up in the province, but . . . we now have reason to believe that the Hand might have set fire to it and possibly killed your wife. Recently, they have gone after Anberlin and came close in capturing and killing her."

Tension settled over the group and became personified in Anberlin as she clenched her fists. "All the more reason for me to kill every last one of them," she hissed. She glanced up and the crystalline blue of her eye flashed between a dangerous crimson. "I'll make them pay for killing my mother!"

Natsuki clapped in front to Anberlin's face. "Come back."

Anberlin shook her head, clearing away the murderous rage that had taken over her mind. She gazed up sheepishly. "Sorry . . ."

"That's another thing that seems to happen," Maria informed. "Girls who are bestowed the GEM are said to come under demonic possession and in your daughter's case that's what happens."

Peter grimaced. In all his years, he never expected to come home from Florince to this dilemma. He certainly wasn't prepared for it and ran a hand through his hair. "Has it become a problem?"

"Not recently, no," Natsuki said. "She has seemed to have gotten a better hold on it, but there's no telling for sure."

"Also there are risks involved with having the GEM," Yohko said quietly. She had hoped to keep this information a secret until a proper time, but now was just as good as any. "The Garnet doesn't act like the other GEMs do. My guess is that because demons were sealed within it, they feed off the host's body like a parasite . . . and when that host can no longer sustain it, it moves on to the next host and so on."

Needless to say, all persons were stunned at this little bit of information that had yet to be shared.

"Wait, you mean I'm going to die?" Anberlin stuttered, shocked yet again. Why were these things always happening to her.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Natsuki barked, eyes flashing.

"That's what I want to know," Shizuru stepped in, arms crossed over her chest.

Peter stood there, interested and waiting for an answer.

Yohko held up her hands in defense. "I never said 'die' I only said 'couldn't sustain'. I don't know the details, but . . . death is possibility, not a certainty."

The adults struggled to make sense of the information.

"So she has a chance of surviving," Shizuru said, hoping she was correct.

Yohko nodded. "Yes."

A sigh of relief passed through them and Anberlin slumped into a nearby chair, drained. "I'm already exhausted from everything that's been happening."

Natsuki leaned against a table and exhaled deeply, pinching the area between her eyes. This whole situation was raising her blood pressure up and if she didn't calm down, then that would be a problem. "Anberlin, why don't you head on back to class. We'll take –"

The bell to start lunch cut off her sentence.

Anberlin smiled. "Saved by the bell." She stood up, stretched, and waved them all goodbye. "I'll see you all later." Her eye fell upon her father and she hugged him. "I'll be around campus so if you need me I won't be too far."

Peter hugged her back briefly and patted her head. "Alright. I'll be around as well. Don't study too hard."

Anberlin nodded. "Okay." She said another farewell to the group before dashing up the stairs and out into the open air of the school.

* * *

><p>The nice weather had stuck around and the sun of the waning summer beat down on the girls who had decided to enjoy their food outside. A small breeze rippled through the trees, cooling down the otherwise steamy temperature.<p>

Irina sat on a white picnic blanket she had placed on the grass lawn. Food she had managed to swipe from the cafeteria was spread all about her. Everything was set and prepared perfectly, but there was one thing missing: Anberlin.

Irina stole a glance at her wristwatch. "It's just five minutes," she muttered to herself. "So what if she's five minutes late? Maybe she has work to do for the headmistress."

A gentle sigh escaped her and Irina turned her head to glance down the lawn, but was instead met with the sight of a collared neck and the sensation of lips on her brow. Irina yelped and jumped back while Anberlin simply smiled.

"Got you!" she laughed.

Irina frowned and sat on her knees. "That wasn't funny. You scared me!" she said, but there was playfulness in her voice.

Anberlin continued to smile and sat down on the blanket. "Sorry, I just wanted to see your face." She reached in for a kiss on the cheek and Irina happily let her. "And sorry I'm a little late. Something came up."

"I thought so." Irina picked up a roll of bread and bit off a piece. "What happened?" she asked after swallowing.

Anberlin pursed her lips. She might as well tell Irina – the whole story. "Well . . ."

After her story was through, Irina sat in stunned silence. She had heard everything that Anberlin had to say, including the recent episode about her father and her dealings with the Black Hand. It was a lot to deal with at once.

Anberlin turned her head away, feeling guilty. She couldn't keep Irina in the dark forever and telling her was the best option. She just didn't know how Irina would react to knowing what she had gotten into.

"I can understand if you don't want to continue being with me," the Coral said softly. "You didn't ask for this when wanting to go out with me and I wouldn't blame you. I'm not going to force you to do anything. It's your choice – _mmph!_" Irina cut off her incessant rambling with her oh so soft lips and it was all Anberlin could do to kiss them back.

"You don't have to worry about any of that," Irina said as she removed her lips, but still kept close to her partner. "I may not have signed up for it, but as long as you're with me I'll endure all of those challenges with you. You won't ever have to worry about doing this alone."

Anberlin blinked, touched. Someone was willing to stand with her through all of the hardships even though it would have been easier to run away? It was too good to be true. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Then don't." She kissed her again.

Anberlin broke the kiss after a few seconds or so and sat back on her elbows, looking up at the sky through the canopy of the trees. This was just the paradise she needed to relax in. "Do you want to see a picture of my mom?"

Irina, setting down a sandwich, nodded. "Sure."

Anberlin reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded photograph. She smiled as she gazed upon her mother and showed Irina.

The pink–haired girl smiled too. "She's very pretty. You look a lot like her."

The other girl smiled. "I know, that's what everyone keeps saying . . . I just wish I could remember her." She felt Irina's hand on hers.

"Whether you do or not, she'll always live on in you," Irina stated in a soft voice.

Anberlin smiled. "Thanks . . ."

The pair took turns eating the food and even humored themselves by feeding each other small bits of the morsels. They would tease each other and laugh and converse and simply enjoy being in one another's company. Anberlin would gaze upon Irina's smiling face and she knew that she'd want to see it every day until forever.

_I'll protect you, I promise._

* * *

><p>The afternoon classes couldn't pass by quick enough. All Anberlin could think about was her father and her current situation. She was so distracted that she couldn't concentrate in any of her classes and fell uncharacteristically behind in the day's lessons. Still, despite being scolded by her teachers, she didn't care. There would always be time to make things up later. When the bell for the end of classes sounded, Anberlin ripped out of the classroom at lightning speed, eager to get to Natsuki's office and see if her father was still around. Anberlin zipped up the staircase that led up the hill and bolted through the hallway and finally into the office.<p>

Natsuki and Shizuru blinked in surprise at the state of the girl: sweaty, gasping for breath, and bent over her knees. She looked exhausted.

"What's the matter with you?" Natsuki asked, returning to her paper. Her attitude hadn't improved much since that morning when Peter arrived.

"I ran . . . all the way . . . here," Anberlin said between pants, wiping her forehead against her sleeve. She would always wash the uniform later. She glanced around. "My dad here?"

Shizuru shook her head. "He left about an hour or so after you did this morning," she informed. "Something about work and finding a place to spend the night."

"He can stay here," Anberlin said and Natsuki tensed.

"No," she growled. "I don't want him anywhere near this school."

Shizuru frowned. "Natsuki . . ."

"Why not?" Anberlin bristled. She didn't appreciate the tone in which her master talked about her father. "He's a good guy. He won't hurt anyone."

Natsuki flicked her emerald eyes up. Her voice was ice. "And how would you know that for sure? You've only known him for less than twenty-four hours. You have no clue what he's like."

"And you do?" Anberlin shot back. She took a stand in front of Natsuki's desk, eye smoldering, daring her to answer.

Shizuru bit the inside of her cheek, eyes on Natsuki. This was getting dangerous fast and it would only be a matter of time before something happened. Hopefully, she would be able to stop it.

"Yes, I do," Natsuki shot back, rising from her seat. There was no humor or sarcasm in her face; this was serious. "I know because I've had experience with people like him. People who run out on their families and then show up out of nowhere after years of being gone, pretending that they actually give a damn!"

Natsuki's voice reached an ear-shattering climax and she slammed her fist on the desk, making both females jump. However, Anberlin was unfazed by the aggressiveness.

"He does care!" she yelled back, deeply hurt and offended. How dare Natsuki say that about someone she didn't even know. "If he didn't then he wouldn't have come looking for me! I'm all he has left, now that Mom's gone. He loves me!"

Without warning, Natsuki reached across the desk and grasped both sides of Anberlin's collar, pulling her close. "Wake up! He doesn't care about you or else he would have come sooner. He probably wants something from you and that's it."

Anberlin shook her head, tears beading in her eyes. "No!"

Shizuru rushed to Natsuki's side, grasping her shoulder and trying to pull her back. However, Natsuki was a lot stronger than she looked. "Natsuki, calm down. You're going too far!"

"This man ran out on you and left you and your mother all alone when he should have taken you with him!" the headmistress continued, her grip on Anberlin's shirt collar increasing tenfold. "He left you and your mother vulnerable and look what happened! She's dead and you're suffering a fate worse than death! He doesn't care!"

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru yanked the blunette back and stumbled with her in her arms. They fell back against the floor with Shizuru holding her tightly, murmuring consoling words in her ear. Slowly, very slowly, Natsuki calmed down and was left panting roughly, sweat beading on her brow.

"Shizuru . . .?" Natsuki murmured, more than a little stunned at her own actions.

Shizuru's grip tightened, burying her face in her lover's midnight black hair. "It's okay . . ."

Anberlin stood where she was, mortified. What exactly had possessed Natsuki to act in such a way? It was frightening – she had never seen her master act like that before. And the things she said about Peter . . . they hurt.

"You're a lair," the girl muttered, her throat choked with suppressed sobs. Her shoulders shook as she took in deep breaths. "My dad loves me . . . he tried to help us. He didn't abandon us!" A cascade of tears slipped out of her eye. "He loves me and he wants to take care of me."

Natsuki took in a deep breath and slowly rose up out of Shizuru's assuring embrace. The Amethyst Otome was about to question Natsuki's wellbeing, but she was dismissed with a nod. Natsuki turned to her student, keeping a six-foot distance minimum. "I know you might want it," she said in a softer tone, "but trust me, it's not going to happen."

Anberlin sniffled and wiped at her eye, feeling embarrassed. Otome didn't cry, so why was she? "How can you be so sure? You don't even know him."

"I don't know him any better than you do," Natsuki said, "but as I said I have personal experience with his type of person. They'll lie to you and let you believe things that won't come true. The only reason I'm telling you this is to warn you; I don't want you to fall victim to that."

Still, Anberlin shook her head. "No, I don't believe you. People can change. You're wrong."

Natsuki sighed deeply, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "Anberlin, wake up already. This man ran out on you and left you to fend for yourself, while I did nothing but provide you somewhere to live and a surefire expressway to a bright future. All he's done for you was left you to die and if you still believe he's here for you then I think –"

It had become too much for Anberlin she didn't care to hear any more insults and jabs at her father. She snapped. "Who cares what you think? _You are not my father!"_

The room fell silent with only the heavy panting of Anberlin occupying the empty space. Natsuki stood where she was, eyes wide with shock. Shizuru bit her lip, hand over her mouth.

Anberlin licked her lips and picked up her bag. "It's obvious that this was all a big mistake. We can't get along and I obviously am not cut out to be headmistress." She looked Natsuki directly in the eye. "I don't want to be your apprentice anymore."

For some reason, that hurt a lot more than it should have.

"You don't mean that," Natsuki said blankly.

"Yes, I do. I've learned all I need to from you and I would like to use the remainder of my money to pay for my tuition at this school. I still plan to become an Otome, but I'll do it without you." Anberlin's voice was biting and cold and, unfortunately, brutally honest. "If you don't mind, I'd like to know where my father has gone."

"He didn't say where he was going," Shizuru said calmly, but inside she was panicking. This argument was a terrible mistake; Anberlin might not have realized it, but she still needed them. "Annie, please . . ."

"That's not my name," Anberlin muttered, frustrated. "It's Amber Lynn Cody. If you want, you can call me Amber."

That was something Shizuru did not expect to hear. It hurt so much to hear Anberlin disown the nickname. She bit her lip. "Fine . . . Amber . . ." That name felt foreign and didn't roll off her tongue well. She didn't like it.

Anberlin nodded and stood in front of the two women before giving them a formal goodbye. "Thank you for your time, Headmistress. And you as well, Ms. Shizuru." With that, Anberlin turned on her heel and calmly walked out of the office with a gentle click of the door, leaving her former caretakers to wonder just what exactly was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Not having any clue where her father was and not having the energy to storm out and find him, Anberlin retired to her room. She noisily entered and threw her things upon her bed on the left side of the room. She hardly noticed Miyah's presence as Anberlin ripped off her clothes and pulled on her pajamas.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Miyah asked, putting down her pencil from studying.

Anberlin paid her no mind and nestled beneath the warm covers. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and let the day melt away, however her morals got in the way and she addressed Miyah softly, "I don't want to talk about it."

The brunette understood immediately and nodded. "Alright. Let me know if you need anything." She turned back to her term paper, making sure the light was facing away from Anberlin so that she could sleep.

Anberlin sighed heavily and buried herself beneath the blankets of her bed. Her mind was boiling with everything that had taken place during that day and so every last possibility of sleep was chased away. She was angry, sad, upset and every other negative emotion that a human could possibly experience. It was a potent mix and Anberlin just wanted it all to stop and leave her with peace.

She closed her eyes and curled up into a tight ball, hugging her knees close and leaving destiny to decide her ever-changing fate for another day.

* * *

><p>Anberlin wasn't the only one losing sleep. In her bed, Natsuki turned and twisted uncontrollably. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to sleep and recuperate, but what Anberlin had said to her rang clear in her mind. It was probably from the heat of the moment, but Natsuki had a feeling that Anberlin was serious about not wanting to be her apprentice anymore. Of course, it wouldn't make a big difference in the long run, but now it seemed like all of the training and devotion Natsuki had put into Anberlin had gone to waste. She honestly hoped that Shizuru was right because if Anberlin honestly didn't come back, then it would be one awful waste.<p>

The blunette turned once more and in doing so she disturbed her partner sleeping next to her. Shizuru opened her eyes and lifted her head off the pillow. "Natsuki, calm down."

"I can't . . ." she replied, sitting up and propping her elbows upon her knees. "What Anberlin said is still bugging me." She ran a hand through her midnight hair and asked softly, "What if she doesn't come back?"

Shizuru sat up with an annoyed sigh (as she liked to sleep too and was now losing it) and looped her arms around Natsuki's, resting her head upon her shoulder. "She will. Remember what you told me? She's just like you were when you were a child."

"Then she's really not coming back," Natsuki muttered to herself and Shizuru smirked.

"Honestly, when you were her age did you think you could live without your mother?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki pondered. "Well, when I was her age I was here and I pretty much took care of myself . . ."

"Natsuki, be serious." Shizuru knew the sarcasm was a defense mechanism, but she didn't have the patience or energy to deal with it tonight. She drew in another breath and leaned her head against the other woman's shoulder, holding her arm a little tighter.

Natsuki shook her head. "I did . . . but then I realized I still needed her . . . and would always need her, no matter where we were."

"Exactly," Shizuru nodded. "Let Annie cool down a little bit and she'll come back. She needs us, Natsuki, as much as she hates to admit it. We are the ones who took care of her from the start, after all." The tawny-haired woman was falling asleep quickly.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked, still anxious.

Shizuru nodded, inhaling Natsuki's mint scent through her clothes. "Mhm."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"She will." Shizuru stifled a small yawn and adjusted her position on Natsuki's shoulder. "Trust me."

Natsuki nodded. She trusted Shizuru and nine out of ten times, her predictions weren't wrong. Still, there was always that ten percent chance that something could keep Anberlin away – and she didn't like that chance.

"What do you think of Peter?" she asked, hating how that man's name fell on her tongue. Oh how she loathed him!

Shizuru, who had let go of Natsuki in order to get comfortable on the bed, simply moaned. "I don't like him," she mumbled. "There's something off."

"Exactly!" Natsuki yelped. She was glad that someone shared her viewpoint. Her brow knotted in concentration. "We both see it, so why doesn't Anberlin?"

"Father is god in the eyes of a child," Shizuru muttered, reciting an old quote. "When you idolize someone you find it very hard to give them a terrible image." She pulled the sheets high on her chest, cuddling with them. She would be cuddling with Natsuki instead, but the blunette was preoccupied at the moment.

Natsuki frowned, thinking the saying over. It was a bunch of crap and she knew it. "I'm only trying to protect her . . . and if I have to bring down her idol then so be it."

A soft smile touched Shizuru's sleepy lips. "Natsuki sounds like a parent," she teased.

A chuckle came form the other. "Some 'parent' I am . . . Shizuru, do you honestly think I would make a good parent? Shizuru, Shizuru?" Natsuki glanced over at her girlfriend and blinked upon seeing her fast asleep.

Shizuru's chest rose and fell in a steady pattern and the blankets were pulled in close to her busty chest. Her expression was relaxed, peaceful almost, and her perfectly red lips were parted ever so slightly.

Natsuki softened and leaned over to brush a strand of hair from Shizuru's sleeping face and then ghosted her fingertips over her velvety cheek. She envied how Shizuru could be so calm and relax in a crisis such as this, leaving everything up to fate; it would have made Natsuki's life a whole let less stressful.

Swinging her legs out of bed, Natsuki quietly proceeded out of the room and into the main office. It was quiet and dark in there with the perfect amount of light coming from the moon outside. The sky was clear and silver stars glittered up in the heavens, peering eagerly through the clear windows that lined the building to see Natsuki's next move. She crossed over to her desk and turned on a light, wincing at the brightness, but growing accustomed to it in seconds. Her hand reached for a drawer and pulled out what she had been looking for: the butterfly hairclip Anberlin had given her.

Sitting on the edge of the desk, Natsuki held it in her hands and examined it further. The design was unique with the large front wings being angular and streamline while the smaller back ones were a little more blockish in shape that curved upwards in a swallowtail sort of shape. The shell surface of the clip was polished to a brilliant shine and the cool metal that made up the actual clip part was shined to perfection. In short, it was a very beautiful gift and Natsuki felt guilty for not wearing it sooner.

She reached into the drawer again and fished around for something. Her fingers groped something metallic and cool and when she pulled it out, the light revealed what it was: a necklace chain. It was perfect, exactly what Natsuki needed. Unclasping the end, she slipped the chain through a space in the metal clip and then re-clasped it around her neck. The shell butterfly rested just below her collar line and it felt cold on her skin, but it would serve as a perfect necklace.

Turning off the light, Natsuki continued to sit on the desk and stared out through the window to gaze up at the stars. They regarded her coldly, twinkling arrogantly, mockingly. The stars knew what path they would follow for all eternity; their future was certain and without change and that made Natsuki envious. She was unwilling to accept the turbulent changes that were now occurring in her life, but she had no choice but to endure them. She touched the necklace again and hoped that she would have the strength to endure them.

* * *

><p>Morning brought little comfort. It might have been another day, but that just meant the problems of yesterday had rolled over to today. Suffering from lack of sleep, Natsuki was more or less brain dead. She had stayed up for most of the night pondering what she could do to make the situation better and had eventually turned in to bed at around three that morning, leaving with no more than four hours of sleep. She now was slumped in her chair, yawning periodically, and rubbing her weary eyes.<p>

Shizuru sympathized with her and placed a hot cup of tea in front of her as well as a gently kiss to the forehead. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked softly.

Natsuki groaned and put her head down on the desk. She didn't feel like doing anything today. "Some sleep would be nice."

The other woman giggled. "I told you that you shouldn't worry. It only makes things harder." She rubbed Natsuki's shoulders to ease her stress.

Her only response was a weak groan.

Suddenly, the front doors of the office burst open and Maria rushed inside carrying a document envelope. Her face was pulled into a mix of worry and anger; something was definitely wrong.

"Headmistress!" she cried, rushing her the envelope. "Read this quickly."

Natsuki's head snapped up and she took the envelope in hand. Pulling out the document inside, she scanned the lines quickly, but was able to decipher their meaning. She gasped and crumpled the edges of the paper in her hands. "What is the meaning of this?"

Shizuru pried the paper from Natsuki's hands and blitzed through it, disbelief coloring her features. "This can't be right! When did this ever happen?"

"Apparently there's a big rush about it all over the media," Maria stated grimly. "Someone doesn't want to keep this quiet."

Natsuki shook her head and rose up from her seat. "No we need to get to the bottom of this!" She stormed out of the office and down the hallway, heading for the academic building. They didn't make it very far towards it when Anberlin rushed up to them.

"Headmistress!" she cried, stopping before her. Her eye was wide in terror. "Did you hear? What's going on?"

For a moment, Natsuki forgot their argument of the previous day. "I thought you would tell me. Where does your father get off in framing us like this?" _Do you believe me now?_

Anberlin shook her head. "I don't know! I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would happen. I'm so sorry."

"You have no need to apologize." Peter approached them casually, as if nothing significant had happened recently. The same smug smile was plastered on his face as he stopped in front of the females, hands in his pockets.

Natsuki frowned and moved Anberlin behind her even as Shizuru moved to stand by her side. "You have some nerve coming onto these grounds after I specifically forbid you to," Natsuki growled. "I can have you arrested for trespassing."

Peter seemed unfazed by the threat. "Are you sure you'd want more legal problems on your hands? I take it you received my message?"

Shizuru took a step forward, her resolve crumbling. "You have nerve claiming such false allegations. How will you be able to prove it?"

A poisonous smirk crossed his lips. "Don't doubt me, Shizuru Viola. I am full of surprises and you'd do wise not to underestimate me. In case you need to know exactly what you're going to be fighting against, let me remind you: I am charging Garderobe with the unlawful kidnapping of my daughter."

"On what grounds?" Natsuki seethed. "How can you prove that we have kidnapped her – which we didn't. If anything, we rescued her."

"But did you make any attempt to locate her parents after her 'rescue'?" Peter questioned. He grinned as Natsuki fumbled. "I don't think so."

Anberlin pushed forward. "Dad, come on, this is stupid."

Peter growled and glared at his daughter. "Hush. You have no say in this adult matter. Just let me take care of it and I'll make sure you'll never have to waste another moment in this wretched institution that dares enslaves poor teenage girls." He was mocking them.

Instantly, Natsuki and Shizuru rushed to stand beside Anberlin.

"You're not taking her," Shizuru hissed venomously, holding an arm in front of the girl.

Natsuki placed a hand upon Anberlin's shoulder. "We'll fight this. You're not taking her away from this academy."

Peter smiled. "I hoped you'd say that. Though I hope you're not only prepared for battle when this could very well turn into a war."

Lightning passed between both parties, an unspoken war igniting between them and at the center of it all was a very unlucky girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you guys that you'd hate me. Now what's going to happen? Dun dun duuuuuuuun. <strong>

**Um, hopefully the next chapter will come out sooner than this one, but it'll be longer so prepare for a lot of reading. **

**I tried to keep this one good to read and add some emotional stuff as well as some symbolism in there. And we finally see Natsuki make use of the butterfly hair clip.**

**So, this one was shorter than the last chapter, but the next one will be longer and involve the long (and bloody) custody battle. I'm going to work on another short before working on that long chapter! Expect the update to come slowly, please. **

**Chapter Themes: Old Friend by Akira Yamaoka Feat. Mary Elizabeth**

Where have you been?  
>You are a different man<br>You disappeared  
>and just like that you're here<p>

So did your time away from here  
>Renew your soul to make you strong?<br>For your return I thought you knew  
>It feels good just holding you<p>

She's gone, I feel  
>I think there's something wrong<br>Have you seen her?  
>She's been away too long<p>

So look around  
>This dismal place<br>Some things have changed  
>What can't you tell<p>

I'm glad you're here  
>I see you're well<br>And welcome home  
>Embrace your hell<p>

In a town hungry for the lonely  
>Lost, innocent child<br>Forbidden life taken in a moment  
>Life, too late for saving<p>

…or just in time.

In my mind, faces keep returning  
>I still see her smile<br>And in the dark fear that I am fearing  
>Dies once in a while<p>

And as the moon leads me through the madness  
>There, standing alone<br>I feel her breath, coming from the shadows  
>Streets, almost alive<p>

I heard a sound (I heard a sound)  
>Familiar voice (Familiar voice)<br>Why making a choice? (Why do you have no choice?)

I need to know  
>I need to know<br>I need to know

Familiar words lead me back to my home.  
>Is she gone? Are you real?<br>Can I trust who you say that you are?  
>And who I am now? (And who am I now?)<p>

Too late for me…

…or just in time.

**The Pretender by the Foo Fighters**

Keep you in the dark  
>You know they all pretend<br>Keep you in the dark  
>And so it all began<p>

Send in your skeletons  
>Sing as their bones go marching in... again<br>The need you buried deep  
>The secrets that you keep are ever ready<br>Are you ready?  
>I'm finished making sense<br>Done pleading ignorance  
>That whole defense<p>

Spinning infinity, boy  
>The wheel is spinning me<br>It's never-ending, never-ending  
>Same old story<br>_  
><em>What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<p>

In time or so I'm told  
>I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well<br>The page is out of print  
>We are not permanent<br>We're temporary, temporary  
>Same old story<br>_  
><em>I'm the voice inside your head  
>You refuse to hear<br>I'm the face that you have to face  
>Mirrored in your stare<br>I'm what's left, I'm what's right  
>I'm the enemy<br>I'm the hand that will take you down  
>Bring you to your knees<p>

So who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you?<br>Yeah, who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you?<p>

Keep you in the dark  
>You know they all pretend<br>_  
><em>What if I say I'm not like the others?  
>(Keep you in the dark)<br>What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?  
>(You know they all... pretend)<br>You're the pretender  
>What if I say I will never surrender?<p>

So who are you?  
>Yeah, who are you?<br>Yeah, who are you?

**You can bet your money it's gonna be a stone-cold honey. Until next time; peace, love and soul! - Don Cornelius**


	16. Vow of Silence

**Okay, after a long wait of about twelve days or so, here's the next chapter. Now you all might be more mad at me after this chapter, but the situation will play out. I promise. **

**Go ahead, start reading . . .**

* * *

><p>The court date was scheduled for the following day, which gave Garderobe little time to prepare a valid defense. There was the matter of finding a decent enough lawyer for the job and also the possibility of taking out a restraining order against Peter for the time being.<p>

Through the trial, everyone at Garderobe thought it suitable to keep Anberlin as far away from her father as possible, just in case he tried to pull something slippery. However, it seemed Peter was one step ahead of them and had limited Anberlin's meetings with the school staff to supervised visits, of which he was always present to. His lingering presence always set an uncomfortable atmosphere and they would hardly get any talking done and what talking they did do was kept in low whispers. There was a high chance that anything said would be used against them in court. Still, it didn't keep Nastuki and Shizuru from assuring their charge about the trial.

"This is all so stupid," Anberlin muttered. It was near the end of one of those observed visitations and Peter lingering in the background. She didn't love him any less, but him constantly being there, watching over her back, was a little unnerving. It was as if she had no privacy. "I tried to talk to him, but he won't let all of this go."

Natsuki sighed deeply and crossed her arms over her chest. She only agreed to these visitations because it gave her access to Anberlin. Despite their recent argument, she still cared for her safety. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it unless he drops the charges. We have no choice but to go along with it and hope for the best."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Hope? That's it?" Hoping was okay and all, but in a situation such as this it wasn't enough. What she needed now was certainty. "There has to be more than hope. Anything!"

Natsuki's head snapped up to Peter then back to Anberlin. "Shh, keep your voice down. If we let him know we're scared then it won't help any."

Anberlin winced. "Sorry . . . Wait, whoever said anything about being scared?"

The blunette bit her lip and averted her eyes.

The child's resolve crumbled and she stepped closer. "Are you scared, Headmistress?"

Still, Natsuki refused to raise her eyes. The truth was, she was very scared. It wasn't enough that she had to worry about the Black Hand and Tomoe taking Anberlin away, but now the girl's own father vowed to as well. It was as if every defense she threw up to protect her, some knew enemy arose to smash it down. It was frustrating and infuriating . . . and very, very scary.

Shizuru licked her lips and put on her best reassuring smile as she approached Anberlin. "No, we're not scared because this little lawsuit is nothing. If anything we're just making a mountain out of a molehill." She reached out and gently touched Anberlin's cheek. "Everything will be fine, don't worry."

Anberlin smiled back, unable to resist Shizuru's charms. There was always something about the woman that made her feel at ease and relaxed. Of course her touch always helped too and she more than eagerly leaned into it. "Really?"

Shizuru nodded. "Really. You have much more than just hope because you have us on your side. Garderobe has never failed you before and it won't now. You can bet on that."

Suddenly, Peter cleared his throat and all attention turned to him. His cool black eyes regarded the women with no interest, but he gazed directly at Shizuru. "I would appreciate it if you'd take your hand off my daughter. I will call for a restraining order if you can't keep your hands to yourself, Ms. Viola." His tone was mocking and the coy smile pasted on his mug was a cheap mockery of Shizuru's.

If the tawny woman burned with annoyance then she didn't show it. That serene, calm smile was still glued to her lips, though her crimson eyes smoldered with her true emotions. Her dislike for Peter went up another octave. "Forgive me for doing so," she said sweetly, almost too sweetly for comfort. "I didn't know there was a 'no touching' rule."

Peter was not amused with her masked hostility. In fact, he interpreted it as a threat. "Be sure it doesn't happen again," he grumbled, allowing his perverse resolve to crumble if only a little.

Anberlin let loose a deep sigh and inched a little closer to Shizuru until their side's brushed. It wasn't as if Shizuru's touch would hurt her, so why did Peter care? "She can touch me if she wants to," Anberlin stated defiantly. "It's not like she's hurting anybody."

A glimmer of something passed through Peter's obsidian eyes and for a moment his brow twitched, but his cool exterior refused to waver beyond that. "I'm only trying to protect you, Amber. Remember that."

The small red second hand in the clock mounted on the wall swept past the twelve and Peter sighed softly. "Look at the time. I think this visit should be just about over."

"We've only been talking for a few minutes," Natsuki said as she met Peter's eyes, venom in her own. "And shouldn't it be up to Anberlin – excuse me, _Amber _to decide when these meetings are over?" It really ground on her nerves when Peter thought he could run everything about Anberlin's life just because she is his daughter.

The man regarded her coolly, like always. "Perhaps you would like to refer to the terms and conditions of these visits in which it clearly states, in writing, that supervised visits must not exceed one hour and as you can see it has now been one hour."

Natsuki's fist tightened and her jaw set. She hated technicalities with a passion right now and this was the time that she wished she had her gun nearby. Releasing a strained groan, she nodded. "Fine . . . I'm sorry . . . Amber, but . . . you have to leave now."

Anberlin frowned and shifted from one foot to the other. She didn't want to leave just yet, not when this would be the only time she would see Natsuki and Shizuru until the next day and she couldn't wait that long. There were so many things she still wanted to talk with them about! "Dad, can I please have a few more minutes to say goodbye?"

Initially, Peter was bound to say no, but the denial died in his mouth. "Alright, I'll allow it, but make it quick. You need to rest up for court tomorrow." His mouth curved into a vicious grin aimed at the two adult women.

Anberlin nodded. "Okay." She leaned in close to her caretakers in order to keep their conversation private. "I'm sorry I have to go now . . . I really wanted to talk more."

"We all did," Shizuru said, keeping away the impulse to clear the bangs from Anberlin's eyes. "But there's nothing we can do about that."

Anberlin's expression fell further and the hair hung in her face as her head lowered. Up until now she had always been able to do something about her situation, but when it came to the law she was powerless and at the mercy of all the adults around her. Never before had Anberlin felt so . . . helpless. "I know . . . I just wish I could stay longer. I'm kind of nervous about court tomorrow . . ."

Natsuki tucked her hands into her pockets, her expression softening. "Don't worry about it too much," she assured. "I hardly doubt this guy has a solid case. All you need to do is tell them the judge and jury the truth and then you're done. It's as easy as that."

The girl lifted her head. "Really?" It did sound easy, almost too easy.

Natsuki nodded. "Really. As long as you tell them what really happened then this case should be dismissed quickly." When Peter cleared his throat, Natsuki knew her time was up. "We'll discuss more about this tomorrow before the trial, but for now I want you to rest up and bring your A-game. We're going to need it."

Anberlin nodded, touched that Natsuki would still care about her. "Okay, I will." She turned to leave but paused, as if a thought had suck her. "Hey, Headmistress. I, uh, I want to . . . apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry I said those things to you."

If Natsuki was surprised Shizuru certainly wasn't. She knew that Anberlin would come around once she had some time to cool down.

"I didn't really like what you said about my dad but . . . I still shouldn't have yelled at you." Normally Anberlin's pride would have prevented her from apologizing, but given the situation she needed all of the help she could get. Not to mention she was the one to start the argument.

Natsuki's expression softened and she nodded. "It's alright. I apologize for insulting your father . . . No matter how much he deserves it . . ."

Anberlin shot her a look. "Headmistress . . . "

Peter tapped his foot impatiently. "Are you almost done?" he huffed.

Anberlin winced at his tone, but sighed. "I have to go now, but . . . I will see you tomorrow, right?" She definitely hoped so. Being around them made her feel safe and protected and it gave her a boost of confidence.

Shizuru smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. There's no rule against us talking to you."

She was right, there wasn't a rule . . . yet. Anything could happen with Peter and he might very well take away visitation. Anberlin just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Yeah," the girl nodded. Reluctantly, she turned away from the two women and began walking back towards her impatiently waiting father. He coiled an arm around her shoulders when she drew near and they left together.

Once they left, Natsuki let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "That guy kills me!" she hissed vilely. "For God's sakes, we were only _talking_!"

Shizuru bit the inside of her lip and kept her eyes on the door, hoping that Anberlin would walk right back in. "I know . . . I don't really like how he keeps such a close watch on us, like we're going to steal her away in the dead of night or something ridiculous like that."

A light bulb flicked on in Natsuki's head. "You know that's not such a bad idea," she said, waving a finger at Shizuru. She dashed towards a spare room and pulled out a fairly large duffle bag. "Do you think she could fit in this?"

The crimson-eyed beauty pulled a "Really?" face. "Natsuki, I know you're emotions are running high." Shizuru took the duffle bag from her emerald-eyed lover and placed it back in the room. "But we have to be rational about this. Even if we did steal her away from this, where are we going to send her? She has no other family."

Natsuki didn't miss a beat. "My mother likes her, we can send her to Aries and have her lie low until things cool down . . . or _that guy_ drops dead. Whichever comes first."

"Natsuki . . ."

Shizuru came up to her and pulled her into an embrace, resting her head beneath Natsuki's chin. It wasn't that Shizuru just wanted to hug Natsuki because she was being cute (which she was) but because she was so touched that she cared for Anberlin so much. It made her believe that her ice princess wasn't as cold as she led people to believe.

"You're so sweet for wanting to save her like this," Shizuru complimented, her voice calm. "However, it's not that simple. No matter how much you or I may want to just pick her up and whisk her away, it'll only cause more trouble and I'm pretty sure Peter will follow her to the ends of the world." She pulled back and took both of Natsuki's hands in hers. "We're going to have to play his game, like it or not."

Natsuki sighed softly and leaned forward until her and Shizuru's foreheads touched. "I don't want to," she pouted cutely. "I don't want to stoop down to his level." She flushed, embarrassed. "And I don't know much when it comes to court."

Shizuru smiled and stroked Natsuki's hear, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I know, but we're going to have to start somewhere and it all begins with a lawyer."

Suddenly, indiscreetly, the doors to the office flew open in a rough flourish, startling both women. They pulled apart just in time to see a very familiar figure with blonde hair and dressed in green storm in.

"I'm here to help!" Haruka declared proudly as she continued to waltz up towards the two. "I've heard what this Cody guy is doing to you and I'm here to set the report straight."

Shizuru blinked and so did Natsuki, they obviously weren't expecting outside help - especially from another country. Still, leave it to Haruka to come running to the rescue at the first sign of trouble. Her loyalty was in the right place, but her better judgement could use some work.

" . . . I think you mean 'record', Haruka," Shizuru corrected halfheartedly. "You'll set the _record_ straight."

More footsteps hammered down the hallway. "Brigadier!" Saeko cried as she rushed into the room, followed by two executives in gray suits.

Now Natsuki and Shizuru were _really_ surprised.

The Aries president rushed up behind her Otome and grimaced. "I'm sorry, Haruka." Without warning, she pulled a sledge hammer out from behind her back and whacked it over the top of the blonde's head with a resounding _THWAK!_ No sooner had the hammer connected with her skull, did Haruka collapse to the ground in a daze, unconscious.

Natsuki and Shizuru stared blankly, deeply confused and amazed that a sledge hammer didn't kill their friend and colleague. " . . . ."

Saeko sighed and shouldered the sledge hammer, placing a wrist to her hip. "Honestly, coming all the way here after I told you not to . . ." She handed the hammer to one of the executives. "Here, bring her back to Aries and make sure Yukino keeps her away from here."

The executives nodded and they each grabbed an ankle before dragging Haruka out of the office.

Once more, Shizuru and Natsuki were dumbfounded. " . . . What just happened?"

Saeko then turned her attention to the two women. "Now that that's out of the way. I heard what happened and I couldn't help but come over." She kissed Natsuki's cheek, prompting a blush from the younger blunette, and gave Shizuru a quick hello hug. "I'm here to help."

Natsuki, shocked out of her confused stupor, glanced at her mother in curiosity. "What do you mean you're 'here to help'?"

"Just like it means," Saeko replied, meeting her daughter's gaze. "I'm here to help clear this whole thing up."

Natsuki offered a wry chuckle. "Mother, I'm flattered that you want to help, but aren't you supposed to be in Aries? You can't just leave whenever you please!"

"Oh on the contrary," Saeko said, raising a finger in a 'there's a loophole' manner. "I can most certainly leave when I please, as long as it's an emergency. And seeing as how my daughter and I hope soon-to-be-daughter-in-law are being falsely accused of kidnap, I'd say it's an emergency. And as far as the office goes, I have Yukino taking care of everything. That woman can sure be equipped to lead when she wants to."

"Are you sure about this?" Shizuru asked, cheeks flushed from the 'soon-to-be-daughter-in-law' statement. "We can find a way to overcome this; you don't have to interfere."

Saeko raised an eyebrow. "Shizuru, if there's one thing you need to know about the Kruger family, it's that we never abandon our own in their time of need. I'm not about to let some bogus charge ruin your lives."

"If that's the case, then the Viola family won't permit that either." All heads turned towards the door once more to see another woman standing there, dressed in casual clothes and with short, wavy tawny hair. Her eyes were a brilliant faded pink, not as colorful as Shizuru's but just as beautiful.

Shizuru was taken aback. "Mother?" she gasped, approaching her. "What're you doing here?"

Una met Shizuru half way. "Same reason, of course," she replied, giving Shizuru a light hello kiss on the cheek. "Do you think I will let my daughter fight this alone? Family sticks together, you know this."

Shizuru smiled softly, heart warm with devotion. "Mother . . ."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well that's _one _thing we have in common," she muttered under her breath.

Una raised an eyebrow and strode towards Natsuki and Saeko, a frown on her face. "So, you're still here. I would have thought that you'd be fired already, considering what a_ lousy_ job you do at running this place."

Shizuru frowned. "Mother!"

Natsuki bristled. "Lousy? Garderobe is at it's peak since I've been here!"

"And look at where you are: on the verge of prison because you're being accused of kidnap," Una sneered. "If I was still here, none of this would be happening. And my condolences for Shizuru leaving you, though it's no surprise . . ." The words died in her mouth as Shizuru moved to hold Natsuki's hand. "Oh . . . you're still together . . ."

"Oh, you're still bitter," Natsuki mocked in her best imitation of Una's voice. It earned her a chiding slap from Shizuru on the arm.

Saeko sighed and stepped between the two, holding her arms out on either side. "Children," she said, "can we all be in the same room without insulting one another? Una, I know we want to help our daughters, but let's do it without any animosity. They already have enough problems."

Una glanced at Natsuki. They meshed as well as oil and vinegar, but Saeko was right. They would all need to bury the hatchet (for the time being) and work together. "Alright, but while I'm here, no kissing on my daughter."

Natsuki opened her mouth to say something, but Shizuru beat her to the punch. "I'm sorry, but Natsuki and I are together," she said, "and we are adults. Therefore, we can be as affectionate as we want, no matter how much you don't like it, Mother."

Una frowned. She never did like it when Shizuru used such a tone with her, but she didn't want to start another bout of arguments, not when they had bigger fish to fry. And Shizuru was right, like it or not, she and Natsuki were together and Una might as well accept that.

"Fine," she said, giving in. "I'll make the effort, but I hope all of you can do the same." Her gaze was particularly on Natsuki.

The three other women nodded unconditionally.

"Yes," Natsuki declared. "Anything to make this easier." She flashed a smile at both older women. "Thank you for your help. I'm sure it must have been a long trip from Aries and Cardair."

"Not a trip I haven't made before." Una strode over to the couch and made herself comfortable, sitting with perfect posture and crossing one leg over the other. Old memories of being in the room many years before came flooding back and she couldn't help but smile. Those were the good days.

Saeko moved to lean up against Natsuki's desk. "We've heard a lot of rumors surrounding what's happened," she said, "but they were all rumors. Tell us, what's really going on?"

As quickly as she could, Natsuki and Shizuru laid out the basics, making sure to leave no details out for the two women to understand. It was strange because the more they repeated the situation, the more ridiculous it seemed to be.

"We're not even sure Peter has a legitimate case," Shizuru said. "It's an interesting accusation, but I hardly doubt he has the evidence to back it up."

"You're not kidding," Saeko stated, cupping her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "If he has any evidence it would all be circumstantial. I doubt a judge would entertain the case."

"Sounds like a case of McCarthyism to me," Una commented. When no one else was familiar with the term, she went on to explain, "It's a term dating back to the days of Earth and when a man named Joseph McCarthy accused people of being communist. He began naming off people and their crimes . . . but he had no evidence to back it up."

Natsuki already knew the ending. "Let me guess, they eventually found this guy out and put him in jail for false accusations, right?"

Una pursed her lips in a manner that reminded Natsuki and Shizuru of Anberlin. "Yes and no. You see, people were so scared of everyone being communist that they believed McCarthy and sent many of the accused to prison, no questions asked. It wasn't until the fear stopped, that they finally found McCarthy guilty and sent him to prison."

If the story was to make any of them feel better, it didn't. In fact, it made them feel a little worse than they originally did.

"And the point of the story is . . .?" Saeko asked.

"My point is, if this is McCarthyism, then this just got way more complicated then you orginally thought," Una pointed out.

Natsuki sighed deeply and ran a hand through her midnight blue hair, slumping down in her leather chair. "Great . . ."

"Have you already contacted a lawyer?" Saeko asked, glancing over to her obviously stressed out daughter.

"Not yet," Natsuki replied, stealing a glance out of the windows behind her. It was a very beautiful night: the moon was out and the last rays of sunlight were disappearing on the horizon. Too bad Natsuki was in no mood to enjoy it. "Though if this case is going to be tough, then we need a bulldog on our side."

Shizuru hummed in thought. "I think I might have someone in mind."

Saeko and Natsuki glanced up. "Really? Who?"

A smirk crossed Una's painted pink lips. "Shizuru, do you mean . . .?"

The young tawny woman smiled in return. "Yes, I do. My uncle, Ashton Shamrock is a lawyer and he happens to be a very good one. Lucky for us, he happens to be in town on another case." She strode towards the desk and reached for the phone. "I'll give him a call."

Just as her fingers picked up the phone, Natsuki snatched it away.

"No," she said bluntly. "I don't care how good of a lawyer he is, I'm not having another one of your family members here. One is already enough."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "I can get him to work for free."

"You know I really always did like your family," Natsuki commented a little too hurriedly. Saeko chuckled softly while Shizuru and Una smiled.

Picking up the phone again, Shizuru dialed a memorized number and waited for the line to go through. A ringing echoed in her ear for the good part of half a minute before someone finally picked up on the other line. Shizuru and the person on the other end (a man by the deepness of the voice) made small talk before getting down to business.

Everyone around her watched intently, hoping that Ashton would be persuaded to work for them. Ashton's talent in the courtroom were rumored to be legendary and if he could be on their side, then they had a fighting chance.

Shizuru hummed in agreement as Ashton said something. "Alright." A dazzling smile split her face. "Thank you so much. I owe you." She smiled again as he said something else. "Alright, love you too. Bye." Shizuru hung up and replaced the phone back into its cradle on Natsuki's desk.

"Well?" Natsuki asked, a little too excitedly.

Shizuru's smile didn't waver. "He can take the case," she happily reported. "He'll be coming to court tomorrow."

A collective sigh of relief swept through the room and Natsuki moved to take her woman in her arms. This was definitely the best thing Shizuru had ever done for her. "I love you so much right now." She stole a quick kiss on the cheek that made Shizuru grin, Saeko beam, and Una bristle. "Thank you."

Shizuru reciprocated the kiss on the kiss for one on the bridge of Natsuki's nose. "Anything for you." She raised a brow. "Right now? I'd figure you'd love me all the time."

Natsuki blink, unable to think of something smooth to say in reply. "I do!" she exclaimed. "It's just that, this is a huge weight off my shoulders and -" A slender finger pressed against her lips, quieting her. "

"Relax," Shizuru purred. "I'm just kidding."

Natsuki pouted. "Shizuru!"

Una took in a small breath as the two women quarreled lightly. She was never really too fond of Shizuru's choice of girlfriends (particularly Natsuki) but . . . Natsuki did make Shizuru and that's all that mattered to Una. Deep down, she always wanted what was best for her children - even if she might not always agree with it.

"Well, now that that's settled," the former headmistress said, rising from her spot on the couch. "I think we should discuss more urgent matters: which room should I take?"

Natsuki and Shizuru, still wrapped in each other's arms, blinked. "Uh . . . room?" Natsuki asked quietly. Since when was Una moving in? Natsuki didn't want to be in the same room has her - let alone have her as a house guest! Her caring, docile and understanding mother could stay but Una . . . no.

"That's right," Una nodded. "For however how long the trial lasts, that's how long I shall be staying."

Shizuru pulled out of Natsuki's embrace and immediately missed the warmth. Her ice princess was always so warm. "Mother, are you sure? What about Dad? And Jesse and James?"

"I already discussed this with your father," Una replied, "and he has agreed with me. He would have come too, but being the former headmistress, we both agreed that it would be better if I come. Don't worry, he'll take care of everything." She frowned. "As for your brothers . . . I just hope they don't get into _too_ much trouble - especially Jesse."

Shizuru relaxed at the mention of her brothers. She had not seen them in a long time and even when she had, they were very young. Still, the memory of them warmed her heart. "I hope you're right, though I don't think you need to worry about James. He's the more docile one, after all."

Una nodded and cupped Shizuru's cheek affectionately. "Just like his sister."

Shizuru smiled and leaned into her touch.

"That's right," Saeko said, "you do have two other children. How are your boys?"

Una sighed. "Rambunctious, as always. But, being twins I wouldn't think them to be anything but. Those two do everything together. And your little girl? How is she?"

"Alyssa is doing fine," Saeko replied with a small smile. "She's as bright as ever."

"Is she still singing?" Una asked. "Last I heard her, she had an amazing voice - especially for one so young."

Saeko nodded. "Yes, her voice has greatly improved, though it was perfect already to begin with."

As the pair continued to make small talk, Natsuki wormed her way to Shizuru's side and watched them. Even though there was slight friction between families, they all really did get along and that was always good.

Shizuru linked her hand with Natsuki's and leaned her head on her shoulder, looking up at her. "What are we going to do about . . . sleeping arrangements?" she asked. It was a little bit of a pain for her; she had hoped on having Natsuki all to herself tonight.

The blunette ran a hand through her dark tresses. "I would suggest having them share a room, but . . . I have a feeling that neither of them would get along well . . . or like the idea of us in bed together while we're still unmarried." It was a well-kept secret that Natsuki and Shizuru were sexually active outside of marriage, and one both of them did well to guard. Both families respected the bonds of marriage and if they found out that Natsuki and Shizuru were no longer virgins (technically), there would be no end to it.

Shizuru nodded. "Sounds reasonable . . ." She reached up with her neck to tenderly kiss the skin of Natsuki's neck. "I'll miss you tonight," she whispered.

Natsuki swallowed hard and had to try very, _very _hard not to passionately make out with Shizuru right then and there. Why did this woman have such an effect on her?

"I'll miss you too," Natsuki replied with a quick peck to Shizuru's forehead. "Hopefully this trial won't last too long."

Shizuru nodded and gave Natsuki's hand a tight squeeze. "I hope so."

"Well then," Saeko said, pulling Natsuki and Shizuru's attentions back to them. "How will this work?"

"My mother and I will have my room," Shizuru said. _E__ven though it hasn't been used in a while . . . _She had become so accustomed to sleeping in Natsuki's room, that Shizuru hardly ventured into her room except to change clothes.

"And you and I will have my room," Natsuki finished.

True, it would be an awkward night. Natsuki had never slept in the same bed with her mother since she was a small child and would have nightmares. On those nights, Saeko would come in to comfort her and lull her back to sleep, eventually falling asleep on Natsuki's bed with Saeko's arms wrapped around Natsuki protectively. Those times had been fine, but now that Natsuki was a grown woman, sleeping in the same bed as her mother just seemed . . . wrong. Yes, she would definitely miss Shizuru tonight.

"Great," Saeko smiled. "Just let me grab my things and I'll be right back."

"Me too," Una replied, following Saeko out into the hallway where they had both left their luggage.

Natsuki moaned and rubbed at her temples. Oh yes, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Anberlin panted hard as she rushed outside and into the chill night air. Despite it still being August, the nights were actually quite cold. Her legs only stopped moving once she reached the courtyard where a collection of rose bushes grew. Anberlin bent over her knees and breathed deeply, trying to regain her breath. She thought she'd never get out of there fast enough and it was a miracle she did at all.<p>

A stinging on each of her cheeks called for her attention and Anberlin reached up a hand to gently touch the searing fingerprints there. They hurt to even so much as touch it and to make matters worse, they was given to her by the one person she thought she could trust the most.

_How did I end up in this situation? _

* * *

><p><em>One hour ago . . .<em>

Anberlin walked alongside her father out of Natsuki's office in silence. She wished that she had gotten the chance to spend more time talking with her two care takers. She still had so much she wanted to talk to them about, like what exactly trial was going to be like. She had never set foot in a courtroom before and was quite nervous about it. Now she would have to wait and see what it was like.

"You didn't have to pull me away like that," Anberlin murmured to her father.

Peter raised a brow. "What's that?"

"We were just talking," Anberlin said, a little clearer this time. "We weren't breaking any laws."

Peter sighed and placed a hand on Anberlin's shoulder. "You might not understand, but I'm doing this to protect you. Those people, they kidnapped you and refused to contact me. I didn't want to torment you any longer by having you around them."

"They didn't kidnap me," Anberlin replied with a roll of her eye. She hated it when he accused them of that when it wasn't true. "They rescued me. I wouldn't be alive right now if they hadn't. I owe them my life, Dad. We should be thanking them - not bringing them to court on a stupid accusation."

They stopped in their stride in the middle of the hallway with Peter staring down at Anberlin as the girl tried to make her case.

"The only reason they didn't contact you was because I didn't remember you," Anberlin went on to explain. "When I woke up after the fire, I couldn't really remember anything besides my name . . . and even that was sketchy. They had no way of knowing you would be around. It's not their fault!"

A vein pulsed in Peter's forehead. He didn't really like how Anberlin was talking to him. "Watch your tone," he growled. "And I'm doing this because this school thinks it can do a better job at raising you than your own father can."

Anberlin slapped a hand to her forehead. "No it doesn't. I wanted to join here, it was my decision. Natsuki and Shizuru aren't trying to do anything . . . but they have taken care of me since bringing me here. They're my heroes, so please stop this court nonsense before it gets too out of hand."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Peter snarled. "You're only a child, you don't see the adult world for what it truly is." His voice was dangerous. "You know nothing."

Anberlin's eye narrowed. Just because she was young didn't mean she didn't know nothing, she knew quite a lot. "That's not true," she countered roughly. "I _do _know how to adult world works. I know how to fight and defend myself and all because Natsuki and Shizuru taught me how. Come on, Dad, we should thank them."

Without so much as a warning, Peter's hand shot out and grasped Anberlin by the collar of her shirt and pinned her against the wall. The force of which he slammed her was enough to make the bones in her spine pop and she winced. There would definitely be bruises.

Peter's ebony eyes bore straight into Anberlin, burning like an inferno. "Let's get one thing straight," he hissed, getting a little too close for comfort. He was practically bearing down on her, leaving very little personal space. she turned her head to the side and shut her eye tight.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Peter roughly grasped Anberln's chin in his hand and forced her to stare right at him, the pads of his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her cheeks. There would be bruises there too. "Just because you're in a fancy school doesn't mean you're better than me, so watch how you talk. those two whores might think they have your best interests at heart but look at where you're at: one of your eyes is missing and in it is that damned stone! Do you think that's how people love you? By gouging out one of your eyes and placing you under a curse?"

Anberlin was in a panic. She had no clue as to why Peter changed from the seemingly loving and compassionate father to a . . . raving lunatic seemed to strong a word, but there really was no other way to describe what he was saying. She swallowed hard as his words dug into her like knives.

"Dad, are you okay?" she whimpered, glancing around for any form of external help. However, Peter's body blocked the view of the hallway. Anberlin was all alone.

Peter refused to answer her question and forced her tighter against the wall. Anberlin's skull dug into the hard surface of the wall and she winced as a sharp pain occurred there. "Tell me!" he hissed. "Are those the kind of people you want to be around? People who will harm you and feed you lies and a false sense of security?"

Anberlin was now on the verge of tears, she was so frightened. "No!" She meant it as 'no, Natsuki and Shizuru would never do anything to hurt her', but Peter misread her meaning. A soothing smile crossed his lips and he pulled back from her, allowing Aberlin just enough slack to pull away from the wall.

Anberlin stepped forward some and gingerly touched the back of her head. It still hurt from being slammed up against the wall. There would definitely be some sort of welt there. Her cheeks still hurt from where Peter had grabbed her so roughly and even her spine would twitch in pain whenever she moved. She stared at him with a wide eye and swallowed, afraid of what he might do next. For the first time, she felt afraid. Afraid of her own father.

Peter took a relieved sigh and reached out with both hands, causing Anberlin to wince and take a step back so that she was pressed up against the wall again. It didn't stop Peter from taking hold of both of Anberlin's shoulders.

"Listen to me," Peter said, his voice calm like it had been a few moments before. "Now that I know you don't want to be around _those_ kinds of people anymore, you don't have to worry. I will do everything in my power, as your father, to take you away from them, but . . . you have to help me do it. You can't rely on me for everything, understand?"

Anberlin nodded her head slowly, simply because she was afraid of what Peter might do should she say no.

The man gave her a light pat on the shoulder. "Good girl. However," he frowned and the grip he had on her shoulders increased tenfold, straining the bones and muscles under the skin, "if you tell anyone what I did to you and that I gave you those bruises, I will kill them." He grinned as Anberlin gasped. "Ah, so you _don't_ want to be taken from them."

Anberlin swallowed hard. Her breathing became labored and strained, as if she couldn't breathe. Her aquamarine eye was wide with fright. He couldn't kill Natsuki or Shizuru. It just wasn't possible. She didn't know what to do if that happened!

"So you lied to me." Peter's hand came down hard on her cheek, snapping Anberlin's head to the right. "that's for lying to your own father." He brought her to look at him shortly after, barely giving Anberlin time to recuperate from the slap. "I'm warning you, if you tell them about this I will kill them." His gaze was poisonous. "You are _my_ daughter and you belong to _me_. And if you think for one minute that I will let someone else have you, then you're gravely mistaken."

Peter stepped back enough to give Anberlin ample breathing space. He stuck his hands into his pockets and gazed at her as if he had done nothing wrong. Anberlin could do nothing but hold his gaze, terror plastered on her face. Peter cocked his head towards the door. "Go."

Without so much as a hesitation, Anberlin sprang for the door, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't need any more prompting. All that she understood was the need to escape and once she passed through the doors leading outside, she didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Anberlin sat on the cold stone right beside the roses and tilted her head back. The sky was clear and full of stars. The moon hung in a handsome crescent over the world, viewing everything and anything - even Anberlin. The girl licked her dry lips.<p>

"Why?" she whispered to the night, knowing no one would be able to hear her. Still, it was good to let her thoughts flow out of her mind and into the wind. "Why is this happening?"

She had gone through plenty of crap since joining the school: Tomoe, her run-ins with the Black Hand, Claude, and then the possible impending side effects of the parasitic GEM. That was more than enough than what a body could deal with, but now Fate had decided to play a cruel joke and up the anti a couple of notches. This was indeed a cruel, cruel world.

Sorrow and self-pity wormed their way into Anberlin's weary heart and she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes and spilling down her face. This was so unfair. Why did all of this have to happen and more importantly - why did she have to endure it alone? She couldn't tell on Peter or else Natsuki and Shizuru would be killed and she didn't have the strength to stand up to Peter on her own. She tucked her head in her knees and cried.

The sound of footsteps stopped in front of her and someone bent down. "Anberlin?" Irina asked, concern lacing her voice.

Anberlin jerked her head up from her knees to stare at the pink-haired girl. She was just hoping for someone to come to her. Maybe Fate wasn't so cruel after all.

With tears running a new down her face, Anberlin launched herself into her girlfriend's arms and held her torso in her arms, crying into the bosom of Irina's chest. Irina was so warm and soft and did not push her away, just the kind of comfort she needed right now.

Irina was taken aback by Anberlin's sudden disposition. When she had seen her next to the roses, she didn't expect Anberlin to be crying. Irina coiled her arms around the younger girl's shoulders and held her tightly. "Anberlin, what happened?" she asked, deeply worried. "What's wrong?"

Anberlin hiccuped as she tried to gain control of her breathing. _I wish I could tell you . . . _She had a feeling she would be saying that very often in the near future.

As Anberlin continued to cry, Irina knew that the place for conversation wasn't outside, especially where anyone could see them. "Come on," she said in a soothing voice, hoping to work out her girlfriend's anxiety in some way. They stood together, one holding onto the other. Well, Irina was holding and Anberlin was clinging. "Let's go someplace more private."

They stumbled back towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>After a warm bath and a change of clothes, Anberlin now sat on Irina's bed with a blanket draped around her shoulders. The usual vigor was lost in her lone, beautiful eye and she simply sat like a rag doll awaiting the orders of its master. She hardly seemed to notice when Irina stepped in from the bathroom, wearing pajamas, and sat on the bed next to her.<p>

Irina watched Anberlin silently. She had stopped crying, but the redness in her cheeks and the puffiness in her eye still lingered. A dark cloud hung over Anberlin's head and Irina was upset that she couldn't banish it away. Her found found Anberlin's and she entwined their fingers gently.

"Anberlin," Irina said softly, "what happened? Why were you crying?"

Anberlin didn't answer because she couldn't. Peter had promised to kill Natsuki and Shizuru if she told . . . but did that apply to Irina too? Since Peter didn't know Anberlin had a girlfriend, she was probably okay - but Anberlin didn't want to take any chances. At the moment, Irina was the only one she was allowed to see and talk to without any restrictions and she wasn't going to allow that to go away.

When the younger girl didn't answer, Irina sighed softly and leaned her head upon Anberlin's shoulder. The gesture was gentle and sweet and pure in intent, nothing like Peter's perverse grasps. "Please," Irina begged in such a soft whisper that it made Anberlin stifle a whimper. "Tell me what happened. I can't stand it when you can save me . . . but I can't save you."

Anberlin couldn't help but let out a strained whimper. Irina wanted to help her so badly, but was it only because she felt like she owed Anberlin something? Didn't she want to help her simply because . . . well, she wanted to help her?

She opened her mouth, a film of saliva parting from her lips. "Is that the only reason you want to help me?" Anberlin asked in a quiet voice. It was strained from her crying. "Because you owe me something?"

Irina shook her head. "No," she replied, looking at their joined hands. "I want to help you because I want to support you like you support me. When you defended me from Claude . . . I couldn't get that out of my mind and I knew that I had to protect you too." She made eye contact and reached up to touch the side of Anberlin's face but pulled back upon seeing the forming purple bruises. "Anberlin!" Irina sat up instantly. "What happened to your face? Those bruises!"

A cold shiver ran through Anberlin's form and she pulled away from Irina's caring touch. Peter's warning still rang clear in her mind and she thought up a believable excuse. "Uh . . . I got into a fight," she lied, feeling guilty. She didn't want to lie to Irina, but . . . it was the only way.

Irina frowned. "Again? With who?"

Inwardly, Anberlin gave a sigh of relief. Good, Irina bought it hook, line and sinker. for once, Anberlin was glad she had that kind of reputation. "Uh . . . it was with some girl. I don't know her name. It was because of those whole . . . stupid kidnap lawsuit thing."

Irina's frown turned into a scowl. "I heard about that. What's going on? Why would you want to do that to the headmistress and Big Sister Shizuru? You like them, right?"

Anberlin's blood boiled and she growled. "It's not my fault!" she suddenly snapped, causing Irina to jump. "I never wanted any of this to happen! It's all my damned dad's fault!" Fresh tears coursed down her face. "I want to save Natsuki and Shizuru - but I can't! I just can't!" She gripped at her head in absolute and utter frustration. "I had _nothing_ to do with this!"

Irina jumped at the forcefulness of Anberlin's tone, terrified. "Okay!" she cried, holding up her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry . . ."

Anberlin sniffled and sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. She was wrong to snap at Irina so suddenly, but it just came out. "No," she moaned softly, cradling her head in her hands. "I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just . . . I have no clue what's going on or why." That wasn't necessarily true: she knew what and why, but it was all so ridiculous that it confused her.

The pink-haired girl adjusted her glasses and moved to stand in front of Anberlin, bending down enough to peer into her face. "Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked a little softer this time. "All I know is that the Headmistress and Big Sister Shizuru are being sued."

Anberlin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, by my dad. He thinks that they kidnapped me and now wants to have them jailed for it."

"But they didn't kidnap you," Irina said with a slight frown. That was a little bit of a snap judgement. "They saved you from that fire, right?"

"Exactly!" the younger girl cried. She was so happy that someone saw it from her perspective. "And I tried to tell him that, but he wouldn't listen and then he -" Her hand slammed over her mouth. That was a close call. She almost spilled her guts.

Irina frowned. "What?"

Anberlin shook her head. "Nothing." A blush heated her cheeks when Irina took her face in her hands.

Irina turned Anberlin's head so that they made eye contact. Anberlin always had the prettiest eye, like a crystal clear pool of blue. Irina was sure that if she stared into it hard enough, she could see her reflection. "Are you sure?" Her thumb grazed one of Anberlin's bruises and Anberlin winced. "Did your dad do something to you?"

Anberlin swallowed hard. She so badly wanted to tell Irina everything, just to get it off her chest, but she couldn't. Not without putting Irina in danger. She shook her head solemnly.

"No," Anberlin murmured. "No, he didn't.

It made no sense to her. Was she saying that to protect Natsuki and Shizuru . . . or was she saying that to protect her father?

Irina raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "Really? You're not lying to me?"

Once more the coral Otome swallowed. She didn't want to lie to Irina . . .

"No, I'm not," Anberlin said. "I promise."

Irina nodded. Being from Aries, she knew what a promise meant. Sitting down besides Anberlin, she coiled her arms around one of Anberlin's and rested her head on her shoulder. "Okay, but if something was ever wrong, you can tell me. No matter what."

Anberlin nodded and leaned her head against Irina's soft mane of pink tresses. Wow, did Irina's hair always smell like cherries? It smelled really good. "I know." Anberlin murmured, nuzzling into Irina's hair.

"Good." Irina took in a soft sigh, snuggling up with her girl. This is what she always liked best: just being with Anberlin and in her arms. The younger girl always had a way to make Irina feel safe. "Just . . . why were you crying?"

"I was just frustrated," Anberlin replied, "about what's been going on." Which was true, though she left out the self-pity part. She didn't want Irina to view her as being weak because if Anberlin was weak, then she couldn't be that support Irina needed and would leave and probably find someone who actually could. No, Anberlin had to be strong.

Irina nodded. "I see."

"What were you doing out?" Anberlin asked. "Kind of late just going for a walk, don't you think?"

"It's part of my job as one of the Trias," Irina said. "We have to patrol the grounds and make sure everything is okay."

"Oh, guard duty," Anberlin surmised.

Irina shrugged. "Pretty much."

"I see." Anberlin shifted and pursed her lips. She was really exhausted, but she didn't want to leave Irina's room. It wasn't because she was alone in a room with her girlfriend (even though that had something to do with it) but because she didn't want to run into Peter again. She would much rather be with someone who actually cared for her than with someone who only pretended to. "Hey, Irina can I ask a favor?"

Irina nodded. "Anything."

Anberlin swallowed and blushed. "Uh . . . " Why was her heart hammering? And why was she so nervous? It was just one innocent question! Well, maybe not so innocent if your mind worked like that, but to Anberlin it seemed innocent enough. "Is it alright if . . . I spend the night here? I mean, I'm really tired and I don't feel like walking back to my dorm."

Irina smiled softly and nodded again. She couldn't help but feel a little giddy that Anberlin wanted to spend the night in her room . . . alone . . . in bed . . . together . . . _No, _she thought, shaking away the mental images that plagued her mind. _I can't be thinking of those things now. I mean, we've only started going out and besides, she's not in any mood for something like that. _"Of course. You're welcome to anytime."

The younger girl smiled and sighed, thankful that she wouldn't have to face Peter again until the following day. "Thank you." Anberlin gently kissed Irina's temple. "I appreciate it."

Irina smiled wider and kissed Anberlin's cheek in return, making her blush all the deeper. "Don't worry about it."

Steadily removing herself from Anberlin's shoulder, Irina stood up and began turning down the blankets of her bed. Anberlin got up as well and watched her with another swallow.

"Uh . . . is it okay if I sleep in your bed?" Anberlin asked. Her tone said she didn't want to. "I mean, it's yours and I could very well sleep on the floor with some blankets and stuff." Truthfully, she felt like sleeping in a soft, comfy bed but she had never slept in a bed with someone already in it! Especially when that someone happened to be her girlfriend.

Irina glanced up from turning down the sheets and blinked. "Well, I wouldn't mind if that's what you're asking, but . . . if you don't want then that's fine. Though, I think you should take the bed in that case. I mean, look at you: you're all bruised up!"

Anberlin frowned. That's what she hated most: pity. It made her feel as if she were some fragile toy that needed special care and attention the instant she got a bruise or a scrape. _I'm not a baby, stop acting like I am. _"No, it's alright. What do you want? Do you want me to sleep with you?" She winced, that was an odd-sounding question.

Irina swallowed hard, blushing heavily. She had hoped that she would hear that from Anberlin at some point in their relationship, but not so soon. And even though her body screamed yes in the dirty sense, she shook her head. "Not if you feel uncomfortable with it . . . though if you don't, I'd kind of want someone to hold me while I slept . . ." She was shuffling her feet back and forth, hands clasped behind her back, awaiting Anberlin's answer.

"No," Anberlin replied and for a moment Irina's heart stopped in her chest. "No, I wouldn't mind. If that's what you want, it's okay." A soft smile found its way to Anberlin's lips, though it was a forced smile. "I'll hold you." _I can't be weak. I have to be strong for her . . . and me. _

"Are you sure?" Even though her question was for Anberlin's feelings, Irina couldn't help but be excited that her own demands were going to be fulfilled.

Anberlin nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." Irina was already on her way into bed when she realized something. "Do you want to borrow some of my pajamas? Or do you want to go back to your dorm and get some of your own?"

"I'm not so sure some of your pajamas will fit me," Anberlin stated. "I mean, I almost have the same proportions as your brother and he's probably a lot bigger than you." That was kind of a degrading thing to say. Anberlin was comparing herself to a boy and Irina's brother at that. _I'm a moron. _

"Well, maybe, but I do have some old tee shirts that I wear when bumming around or working in the shop," Irina said, pulling the covers over her legs, "and some old sweats. You could wear those and lucky for you they're one size-fits all."

A small smile just barely perched upon Anberlin's lips. Barely. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem. They're in that drawer over there," Irina said, pointing to the third drawer on a dresser. She snuggled beneath the covers, her head resting on the pillow.

"Thanks." Pulling the drawer open, Anberlin randomly pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a shirt before disappearing into the bathroom. A moment later she emerged dressed in the clothes with her regular jeans and shirt draped over her arm. Setting them down on the writing desk, Anberlin slowly approached the bed and took in a breath as Irina pulled down the covers and waited for her to climb in.

For some reason, Anberlin felt nervous. It was as if she and Irina were getting in bed to do . . . other things besides sleep . . . but she still had never been in bed with anyone. It both terrified and excited her, but mostly terrified. It was new.

Irina blinked at Anberlin's hesitation. Maybe she wasn't as comfortable as she thought she was. "Are you sure you want to?" she questioned softly.

Instantly, Anberlin snapped out of her nervousness. Great, Irina was disappointed in her. Way to go for being strong. "Yeah, I was just spacing out. Sorry." With slow, cautious movements, Anberlin sat down on the edge of the bed and brought her legs beneath the covers before laying her head down on the pillow. One thing she could say about Irina's bed was that it was really comfortable. She wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep right then and there.

Irina smiled tenderly and wriggled closer to her girl so that their noses were just touching. She giggled at Anberlin's blush. "You blush too easily."

"Do I?" Anberlin didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Irina nodded. "It's okay though." She reached out and placed a tender kiss upon Anberlin's nose. "I like it when you do."

Once more that brief flicker of a smile returned. "That's good to know." Anberlin shifted as Irina tenderly pressed herself against her, resting just below her chin, arms around her waist. Their position reminded Anberlin of the embraces Shizuru and Natsuki shared. Anberlin looped her arms around Irina in return, bringing her in closer. She closed her eyes. It felt so good to hold someone and have them hold her back. It just felt good to be needed by someone and not just her needing them.

Irina shifted in Anberlin's warmth, inhaling her musky scent through her clothes. If this was what Chie meant by 'getting her love in bed' then she definitely understood why Chie and Aoi spent so much time in bed together (other than more obvious reasons, of course). "Everything will be fine in the morning," Irina assured. "Things are always fine in the morning."

Anberlin sighed gently. She had a strong feeling that just because the sun rose up on another day, it wouldn't be enough to wipe away the problems of yesterday. No, that would take a lot more effort. "I hope so."

"It will." The older girl nuzzled into Anberlin's neck and sighed happily. "Sleep well."

"You too." As Anberlin continued to hold Irina, her eye became heavy with fatigue and exhaustion. In only a short time after Irina fell asleep, so did Anberlin.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, the school proceeded like it normally did. The students all got up for their hourly morning clean up before heading off to class to learn their lessons for the day. However, there was something off about this morning routine. Natsuki wouldn't be dealing with business as usual and Shizuru wouldn't be standing over her shoulder and making the occasional suggestive joke just to get in a good laugh. And certainly, Anberlin wouldn't be in class, drumming hr nails against the desks while she eagerly awaited said class to end so that she could dash to Natsuki's office. No, today would absolutely proceed as normal.<p>

It had been agreed earlier that the court hearing would take place in Garderobe's own conference hall because it was convenient and, frankly, holding court anywhere else would just be too expensive. The jury would consist all of unbiased Otomes and whatever judge who was free that day would preside over the case. the case was due to be held at nine that morning and about ten minutes before it was supposed to start, Natsuki, Shizuru and their mothers stood outside the doors.

Natsuki took in a deep breath as she stared down the hallway. Everyone who would support the main body of the court was already inside, leaving the hallway empty. Natsuki just wished that she would see the one, most important person step down the hallway towards them.

"She's still not here," the headmistress mumbled. By she, she meant Anberlin. The girl had not yet arrived and that, of course, was a big problem. Without Anberlin, there would be no star witness and then where would that leave the case? Probably to whoever could get their opinion across the loudest. "Where is she?"

Shizuru shrugged. "I don't know. Though it's not unusual for her to appear a few seconds late to class, I doubt that she'd be tardy for something as serious as this."

Saeko flicked her eyes over to the Amethyst Otome. "You're making it sound as if something happened to her."

It was a heavy thing to think about and not something that any of them would wish to dwell on. When Peter left with Anberlin yesterday night, there was that thought in the back of their minds that he did something to her. And now that Anberlin was running late, that could very well be a possibility.

"Please don't say something like that," Natsuki moaned, running a hand through her dark locks. "I have enough on my mind without thinking the worst." Still, she was unable to think the probable possibility that Peter did do something and Natsuki touched the butterfly necklace at her neck absently. _Please be safe . . . _

Saeko placed a warm hand on Natsuki's arm. "She probably just overslept. She'll be here before you know it."

Natsuki sighed gently and dropped her hand from around the necklace. She really wanted to take her mother's word for it, but there was no way to be sure. Still, she could always hope. "I hope you're right."

Una leaned against the wall, arms crossed under her chest. "This girl we're waiting on, she's your student, correct, Natsuki?"

"Yes," the blunette nodded. "Though I guess you could also say she's my apprentice."

A smile split Shizuru's face. "You're taking her back?"

Natsuki paused a moment then nodded again. "Yes. I forgave her for what she said and even though she can be a real pain in my side, she does have heart." A soft smile touched her pink lips. "Honestly, there really is no one I else I would choose to succeed me."

"Whoa, wait a minute." Una stood up from the wall. "Do you mean your apprentice in terms of becoming headmistress?" Being the former headmistress and also a particular person, Una was very thorough in what she looked for in a successor. Obviously, Natsuki wouldn't have been her first choice (or second or third for that matter) which was partly the reason why she disliked her so much and if Anberlin was anything like Natsuki then Una probably wouldn't hire her as headmistress.

Natsuki nodded, her body tensing. She was never really comfortable with Una being so critical of how she ran the school. "Yes, that's right. Don't worry though, she is a very capable girl."

Una hummed in her throat, not really convinced. She never could take Natsuki's word for things. "I'll make my judgement when I see her. Hopefully I won't be _too_ disappointed."

Shizuru just about gave up at that point. She would have more than liked to disarm Una's rash opinion about Anberlin, but her mother was a stubborn woman and Shizuru's words hardly had any affect on her at all. What was the use in trying anymore?

"Also, Ashton isn't here yet either," Shizuru pointed out.

Yet another key figure in their case. Without a lawyer, what were they to do? None of them had any court experience and although Saeko could probably do some negotiating, she knew Anberlin and therefore was considered a biased party. No, they had to have Ashton or else they were screwed.

Natsuki sighed deeply and put a hand to her head. This was a disaster. It wasn't bad enough that Anberlin was running late, but so was Ashton. Well, it wasn't really a total loss as Natsuki really didn't want to see Ashton, but they still needed him. She took a seat on the lonely bench in the hall and pinched between her eyes. _We might as well just hand Peter our white flag. _

The sound of rushing feet scampered down the hallway as Irina and Anberlin jogged up towards the adults. Irina was dressed in her usual school uniform, but Anberlin she was in clothes that no one had expected her to even wear. She was dressed in knee-high slacks and flats of sorts that seemed to be one size too small, as they constantly dug into her ankles. She wore a brightly colored tank top and a vest over it. Her dark hair was combed in a way that looked neat, but still kept her left eye hidden. In short, she looked dressed to impress.

Natsuki didn't know whether to congratulate Anberlin on her cleaned up appearance or scold her for being late. "Who are you?" she asked, still in shock over Anberlin's looks. "What happened to the pain in the neck kid with the baggy shirt and jeans?"

Anberlin pulled a face. "Headmistress, don't steal my lines," she said in an overly sarcastic manner that still managed to stay playful. "Though it seems like I'm not the only one who decided to dress up." She looked Natsuki up and down, examining the streamline dark blue suit. She wore a lighter blue collard shirt underneath and a black belt. However, the feature Anberlin noticed the most was the butterfly hair clip that Natsuki wore as a necklace. She smiled. "You're wearing it."

Natsuki touched the clip again. "Of course. It _is_ a birthday present," Natsuki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and what kind of person would I be if I didn't utilize what I was given?" In all honesty, she would have just discarded the clip altogether (she wasn't too fond of butterflies, as she thought them to be childish) but it made her feel more connected with her student and that's why she wore it.

Anberlin smiled.

"By the way, why did you bring Irina along?" Natsuki asked, pointing to the Pearl tagalong standing beside her.

"I came to support her," Irina said, facing her principal. "She's been there for me and now I want to be there for her. It's only fair, right?"

A hot blush crept along Anberlin's cheeks. She admired Irina's words, but to say them so bluntly in front of Natsuki and Shizuru was just embarrassing. _Crap . . . _

Una and Saeko both blinked at Irina's bold statement, but their main focus was Anberlin. they had no way of knowing that Anberlin was indeed gay and though it didn't trouble them, it just surprised them. Anberlin just didn't seem the type for that sort of thing. Still, anything was possible.

Natsuki licked her dry lips. "I appreciate the concern, but you still have classes to get to and I'm afraid students aren't allowed to witness the trial."

"Please, Headmistress," Irina begged. She absolutely wanted to support Anberlin one hundred percent. "I promise I'll leave after a short while, but as long as I get to go in with her."

Anberlin's face was chili pepper red. Okay, now this was getting totally embarrassing.

Natsuki couldn't help but be somewhat impressed with Irina's loyalty. Considering the circumstances, very few people would actually stay with the person that was suing their school. Irina just happened to be one of those people. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. You will have plenty of time to catch up after the trial."

Seeing as how there was no other way to get around it, Irina gave in and sighed. Her promise to protect Anberlin would have to be on hold for the time being. "Alright." She turned to Anberlin, a sad frown on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay," Anberlin said with a wave of her hand. "We'll have time to catch up later. It'll be okay."

Irina still felt bad that she couldn't be there for support, but there really was nothing she could do about it. And she did have class to get to after all. "Okay." She leaned in and placed a good luck kiss on Anberlin's cheek. The younger turned candy-apple red. "Good luck. I'll be rooting for you."

Anberlin touched the spot on her cheek where Irina kissed her and found it to be right over the big bruise where Peter slapped her. She was so lucky that they had covered the bruises up with make up. "Thanks. Don't work too hard in class."

Irina smiled. Anberlin was so cute sometimes. "I won't." They exchanged a quick hug before Irina took her leave.

All eyes settled on Anberlin and she frowned under them all. "What?"

Shizuru smiled. "Oh nothing." Though she did add a quick wink, much to Anberlin's annoyance.

Mental note, don't show affection in front of Shizuru.

Saeko cleared her throat, hoping to break the awkwardness of Anberlin and Irina's love situation. "Well, Anberlin, it's good to see you again," she said as she approached the girl. She still didn't trust her, but she had to at least make an effort to get along with her, for Natsuki's sake. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances."

Anberlin's face lit up at the sight of the older Kruger woman. "Hey, Ms. Saeko! I didn't see you there. How's it going?" She clasped the woman's hand in a friendly shake, but was pulled into a quick embrace shortly after. Even though Anberlin was caught off guard by the hug, she happily returned it. "What're you doing here?"

"For moral support," Saeko answered, keeping her tone light and friendly. She pulled away to stare at the young girl, hands on her hips. "I heard your master was in trouble so I came down to see if I can help. Family has to stick together, right?"

Anberlin frowned at the statement, thinking it over. If that was true . . . then was she right in keeping Peter's secret safe? Sure, it was partly to protect Natsuki and Shizuru, but . . . it was also to protect Peter too. If he was found out, then that would be the end of him and Anberlin didn't want that - no matter how hard the guy hit him. _But does that make me a bad person for wanting to defend him? _

She nodded solemnly. "Right, family sticks together."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed, not liking how Anberlin's demeanor took a downward turn.

"Are you feeling okay?" the tawny woman asked as she drew up beside the girl. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

For a moment, Anberlin winced. She remembered that Peter had squeezed her shoulders a little too hard the day before and they were still sore. However, as she got used to Shizuru's touch she relaxed. Shizuru was gentle and sweet, nothing like Peter's rough aggressiveness. There was no reason to cringe.

"Yeah," the girl nodded. "A little nervous, but I'm doing okay." She met Natsuki's emerald eyes. "Just tell the truth, right Headmistress?"

Natsuki nodded in return. "Right. Tell the truth and you can never go wrong."

"Anberlin, there's someone I want you to meet." Shizuru gently turned Anberlin to face Una. "This is my mother, Una Shamrock. She was also the headmistress of Garderobe before Natsuki. Mother, this is Natsuki's apprentice, Anberlin Cody."

Anberlin observed Una quietly. She was a rather tall woman, about an inch or so taller than Shizuru, and very beautiful. Her short tawny waves were brushed back beautifully and the light pink color of her eyes shimmered brightly in the light. The only blemish was a small mole next to her lip, but even the blemish could not be a blemish at all. If anything, it only added to her beauty.

The teen extended a hand. "Nice to meet you."

Una stared at her a short while before extending a hand to meet Anberlin's. The girl's grip was strong and firm, a good sign. "Likewise. You have a good grip."

Anberlin smiled and tried to pull her hand away. "Thanks."

However, Una held on tight. "Forgive me." She suddenly pulled Anberlin close to, so much so that they were only a few inches apart. Una stared down at the incredibly confused girl as she touched the sides of her face. "You have bruises," she said, trailing a finger down Anberlin's cheek.

A cold chill ran down Anberlin's spine. She thought that the make up would take away the bruises - that was the only reason she bothered to put any on! She pulled away from Una, an accusing look on her face. Great, now everyone knew.

"Bruises?" Natsuki and Shizuru crowded around the girl, the blunette tilting Anberlin's face up to get a better look. Her green eyes settled upon the faint blue bruises beneath a fine layer of make up. Her blood boiled. "What did you do? No, better question: what did your father do?"

Anberlin tensed. "Nothing!" she snapped.

"Anberlin, did he hit you?" Shizuru asked, equally concerned and just as pissed. How could any parent hit their kid (if the didn't deserve it, of course)?

"No!" the girl said. Was what she saying right? Was it right to protect Peter after he did in fact hit her? No, she decided, she was saying no to protect Shizuru and Natsuki. "I got into another fight last night."

It seemed believable, but not a story that any of them were willing to accept.

"With who?" Natsuki asked. Her judgement was made and she would blame Peter, but she wanted to give Anberlin the benefit of the doubt.

Anberlin thought fast. "Some chick who didn't like how I was blaming the school for kidnap," she said. "I don't know her name."

"Is that right," Natsuki said, folding her arms across her chest.

On the outside, Anberlin still retained her composed expression, but on the inside she was in moral pain. She never really did like lying to Natsuki and Shizuru - especially in front of Saeko and Una. All of them were adults she respected and trusted (well, maybe except Una. Anberlin had only just met her and didn't have enough time to form a sound opinion) and it simply killed her to lie to their faces. Still, it was all to protect them. It was for a good cause.

Shizuru placed another hand on Anberlin's shoulder, prompting the girl to look at her. "You're not lying to us?"

Once more, Anberlin gave a hard swallow. To be staring into Shizuru's eyes was like taking a polygraph test: one false answer and she was found out. Still, there was a way to beat all tests and Anberlin forced herself to somehow pass this one. She gave a slow shake of the head. "No, I'm not lying to you. I swear."

The sincerity of Anberlin's words seemed to be enough for Shizuru and she nodded. "Alright, but are you okay? Do you need to have Yohko take a look at you?"

"No, I'm fine." Anbelrin touched the side of her face. "They don't hurt anymore."

"Alright."

The courtroom doors opened and Sara Ghalleger stepped out to gaze at the party. She had been one of the Otome tasked for taking part on the jury. "Headmistress, court's about to start," she said.

Natsuki nodded. "Thank you. We'll be right in." When Sara disappeared back into the courtroom, Natsuki sighed heavily. "Well, we better get in there. Hopefully it won't take too long."

As one the group moved to file into the room, Anberlin hanging in the back to be alone with her thoughts. When they walked in, Una and Saeko moved off to the side to observe the case from the sidelines while Natsuki, Shizuru and Anberlin picked their way over to their side of the courtroom.

From out of the corner of her eye, Anberlin could see Peter sitting not too far away. He was dressed in a well-tailored business suit and stared at Anberlin with those deep black eyes. The girl hurried to sit as far away from him as she could, but every time she would look to see if he was still watching her (which he was) the bruises all over her body would hurt that much more.

Noticing her tension, Shizuru reached over and grasped Anberlin's hand under the table. She smiled kindly at the girl. "Just relax," she hushed, squeezing her hand. "Everything will be fine, Annie."

Anberlin squeezed Shizuru's hand back. It was so warm compared to her cold one. "He's looking at me," she murmured quietly, as if telling a secret. "I don't like it."

Shizuru stole a subtle glance over her shoulder at Peter and frowned. He was indeed watching them, but with the way he so intently kept his eyes on them it was more like staring. It made Shizuru uncomfortable too.

"Don't pay attention," the tawny woman said. "Keep your focus on either me or Natsuki, but don't look at him. And don't worry, if anything happens we're right here."

Anberlin smiled. She was truly lucky to have people like Shizuru and Natsuki by her side. "Thank you."

The presiding judge, Judge Jonathan Corwyn, took a sweeping glance around the courtroom. Everyone that was supposed to be present was and it seemed like court was ready to be in session, but something wrong caught his eye.

"Ms. Kruger," he said, looking directly at Natsuki.

Natsuki met his gaze. It was never a good sign when a judge called on you. "Yes?"

"Where is your counsel?" Corwyn asked, gesturing to the empty chair beside Natsuki. A pit twisted the inside of Natsuki guts when Ashton still wasn't there. Crap! She knew she should have gotten someone else!

Natsuki cleared her throat. "Well . . . you see . . ."

"Your Honor," Peter said, rising up out of his seat with such confidence that made Natsuki want to smack him, "if the defendants have no lawyer then they're unable to proceed with the case. And under such circumstances, will be unable to testify."

Anberlin squirmed in her seat. That didn't sound good. "What does that mean?" she whispered to Shizuru.

"It means that we won't be able to have a trial at all," Shizuru explained with a strained sigh. "And we'll probably be found guilty of all charges." She glanced over at the empty seat. So much for relying on family.

Anberlin's eye went wide. No, that couldn't happen! She rose up out of her chair. "Judge, can I ask that we wait a little longer?" she pleaded, hoping to at least buy Aston some more time. "I'm sure our lawyer will be here soon." She didn't miss the warning glare from Peter and winced.

Corwyn tapped his finger upon the stand. He was a patient man. "Fine. We'll wait a few more minutes."

Anberlin sighed deeply and slumped back into her seat. "Thanks." She gave a thumbs up to Natsuki, who winked back at her, mouthing a silent 'thank you'.

Anberlin couldn't help but mouth back. 'you're welcome'.

* * *

><p>Well, a few minutes quickly turned into an hour and the entire courtroom was still waiting. Many, if not all, of the people were trying to occupy themselves with some type of activity while awaiting Ashton's grand entrance. Some were reading, others tapped away at the arms of their seats and some even opted for a small nap, anything to pass time.<p>

Natsuki leaned over to Shizuru. "This is the last time I rely on your family for anything," she whispered harshly.

Shizuru offered a sheepish shrug. "I told you he was here on another case. Maybe it just ran late." She squeezed Natsuki's leg. "He'll be here, don't worry."

"I bet he will," Natsuki murmured under her breath as she leaned back against the chair. Her green eyes were glued to the door.

Shizuru sighed and shook her head.

No sooner did ten more seconds pass, did Ashton Shamrock storm right into the courtroom, looking so flustered and irritated that he was just barely able to keep his cool. He was not really a tall man, but not a short one either and sported a dark mat of hair upon his head. His eyes were the same pinkish color as Una's and he was a rather decent looking man. However, everyone's attention wasn't drawn to Ashton's good looks. No, it was the crushed velvet suit that he wore.

The '60s called, they want their curtains back.

"Oh my God," Natsuki moaned as she turned around her seat, placing her head in her hands in disbelief. Why, oh why, did she listen to Shizuru?

Una couldn't help but swallow a laugh. Yep, that was her brother!

Ashton gave a curt nod to those around him as he set his leather briefcase upon the table. "Sorry I'm late," he said, giving Shizuru a brief hug. "I got tied up in court." He diligently began filing out papers from his briefcase.

Corwyn stared, not knowing whether to burst out laughing or throw a fit. "Mr. Shamrock," he called. "Are you mocking me, with that thing?" He pointed to the ridiculous get up Ashton was dressed in.

Ashton adjusted the cuff of his sleeve and sat down. "Mocking you? No, I'm not mocking you, Judge."

That was hard to believe. "Then explain that . . . whatever it is you're wearing."

Ashton sighed and approached the stand. "I had a suit . . . now it's covered in mud. I didn't have enough time to get it dry cleaned, so I had to buy a new suit. Except the only place in this god-forsaken city where I could buy a new suit has the flu. You get that? The whole freakin' store has the flu. So I had to buy this," he tugged at the suit, "in a second-hand store. "So, it was either wear the muddy suit, which I know you wouldn't like, or this. So I wore this . . . idiotic get up, for you."

Natsuki slammed her head down on the table. They were screwed.

Ashton then walked back to take a seat.

Corwyn followed him with his eyes, mouth agape. "Are you on drugs?"

Ashton glanced up. "Drugs? No, I don't take drugs."

_Could have fooled me_, Corwyn thought. He sat back in his chair and glanced at Peter. "Counsel, you may make your opening statement."

Peter nodded. "Thank you, your Honor."

"Wait," Anberlin said, rising up again. "He doesn't have a lawyer either. He can't compete in court."

"Under the circumstances, Mr. Cody has agreed to act as his own lawyer," Corwyn informed, folding his hands together. "You may sit back down, Ms. Cody or I will hold you in contempt."

Anberlin, embarrassed and defeated, did as told.

Peter offered her a smirk. _Nice try. _His black eyes then fell upon the jury and Corwyn as he began to pace around. "Judge, Counsel and Otome of the jury, as you may know the headmistress Natsuki Kruger and her associate Shizuru Viola stand accused of kidnap in the second degree. I have evidence and eyewitness accounts that on the morning of August third, Shizuru Viola abducted Amber Cody and brought her to Garderobe, where she and Natsuki Kruger kept Amber without making any effort to inform or even search for her parents or guardians."

Natsuki restrained herself from jumping to her feet. All of that was a bunch of lies. She would be damned if any one of her colleagues upon the jury would believe a word of it.

"Whether Viola and Kruger held Amber within the school for ransom or anything else is unknown," Peter continued. "However, I think it is pretty unfair and unjust to snatch a poor, defenseless girl from her home par away in another province and then hold her in a strange city with no family or relatives, but it is up to you,"he gestured to the jury, "to decide what is fair and just." Peter, satisfied with himself, stepped back towards his table. "Nothing further your Honor."

Anberlin watched her father return back to the table with that same silly grin on his face. Those were all lies. She had told him, they saved her - not kidnapped her! Yes, she was wrong in defending her father.

Once Peter sat down, Ashton rose up to make his own opening statement. He approached the jury and stood in front of them, looking just as flustered and irritated as he did when he walked in. "Uh . . . everything that guy said is bullshit. Thank you."

Natsuki's green eyes flicked up to the ceiling. _Kill me now. _

"Excuse me," Corwyn snapped before Ashton could take another step. "Mr. Shamrock, you will not use that kind of language in my courtroom, you understand?"

Ashton nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"Let it be known that the defendants opening statement, with the exception of 'thank you' will be stricken from the record. And unfortunately, that is all we have time for at this time since Mr. Shamrock decided to waste everyone's time with his tardiness."

Ashton rolled his eyes. Oh sure, everything was his fault.

"Court shall adjourn for recess. Everyone is to meet back in one hour and then the key witness," Corwyn's eyes landed on Anberlin, "shall be examined by both parties. Court is now adjourned." He slammed his gavel down before rising up out of his seat.

Natsuki curled her fingers into a fist and glanced sideways at Shizuru. "I _really_ hate your family."

* * *

><p>Late that afternoon, Natsuki stepped into the empty hall that loomed above the secret library and the Predecessor's mausoleum. She didn't normally enter this hall very often (as she always seemed to be tied up with some form of work or another), but she felt the desperate need to be isolated from the world, if only for a little while. She made a point to close the door behind her and stalked across the hallway, her footsteps echoing throughout the cavernous hall, and stopped as she stood before the looming portrait of the predecessor Fumi.<p>

Natsuki made a point to stare long and hard into Fumi's painted blue eyes, as if she could burn a hole through them with just her gaze. She felt many things and she just wished someone would be able to hear and listen to all that was burdening her heart. Natsuki dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together in front of her before closing her eyes tightly.

She remained there for many minutes, praying and reflecting on all that had been occurring in her world. Natsuki hated the fact that things had been turned on their heads and how she was slowly losing her grip on them. She was the headmistress of Garderobe Academy – nothing was supposed to get past her – especially not one of her students for which she cared so deeply for. She swallowed hard as she recalled the terrified look on Anberlin's face every time she laid eyes on her father . . . and even after giving their best defense, Natsuki was one step away from losing Anberlin forever.

"Please," she murmured, her breathy voice choked and strained. "Please don't take her from me . . ." She glanced up at meet Fumi's unseeing eyes even as tears swam in her own. "Don't send her to that monster."

Fumi simply stared back at her, keeping that fixed mocking smile upon her pretty little face. Natsuki frowned.

"I'm serious," she hissed, growing more and more resentful towards that smile. "I'll give you anything in return, but keep Anberlin here. That child belongs here and only here."

Once more Fumi said nothing, did nothing, but kept that false smile in place and Natsuki jumped to her feet, tightening her hands into fists.

"What's wrong with you?" she roared, harsh tears searing her eyes. "Why do you always smile like that? Why must you always mock me with that damned smile of yours when I can't do it myself? How can you be happy when someone important to me is going to be taken away?"

Fumi did nothing, like always. She simply looked at and beyond Natsuki, looking but never seeing. It was infuriating to Natsuki that Fumi could do such a thing.

"You say you're our predecessor," she seethed, a tear slipping down her porcelain cheek, a herald of many, "and that you look out for all of your servants, but that's not true is it? You just wait down in your grave until your purpose has been served and someone else takes your place. You don't do anything to help us, but lend us your power." She pointed an accusing finger at the painting and screeched, "You're a fake!"

The more Fumi stared, the angrier Natsuki became until she full-on growled.

"Didn't you hear me? I said you're a fake! If you truly cared about us then you wouldn't let a little girl fall back into the hands of that demon!"

By now Natsuki was full on yelling and hot tears poured down her face, aggravated that things were messed up and Fate continued to deal them bad cards. She was sick of it and couldn't stand to keep her emotions bottled up any longer.

"I hate you! Why won't you help me? Why won't you help her?"

Her knees gave out from the effort it took to remain standing and she pitched forward until she was bowing with her forehead touching the ground. She didn't know whether she was praying harder or something else, but it felt good to no longer look at those horrible blue eyes that continued to stare at her and that mocking, gentle smile that never faded. Oh how she hated that smile.

"Help . . ." Natsuki begged in a ragged whisper, her tears leaving tickling trails across her nose before soaking into the carpet. Her hand clamped tightly around the butterfly necklace, its sharp edges digging so forcefully into her palm that they might prick the skin. "Somebody please . . . help her . . . help us . . ."

The sound of the door opening caught her off-guard and Natsuki jumped to her feet, hastily smearing away the tears. She tensed as her green eyes fell upon an exact image of herself with glasses. Natsuki swallowed hard and wiped roughly at her eyes, hoping to somehow dispel her sorrow for only a minute. "Makuahine . . . I . . ."

Saeko said nothing in reply but simply stared at her oldest daughter in sorrow. It pained her deeply to see one of her children in such turmoil and agony and it was only made worse knowing there wasn't much she could do about it. Saeko quickly crossed the room and pulled Natsuki into her, her lithe fingers working their way into that silky blue-black hair of Natsuki's that reminded her of her own.

Instantly, Natsuki was taken aback, but made no move to pull out of her mother's embrace. It was embarrassing to be held like this, as if she was a child, but the comfort and warmth that Saeko gave off was too much to resist. Natsuki's arms wrapped around her mother, the pads of her fingers digging desperately into the material clothing Saeko's back. A sob choked Natsuki's throat as she desperately tried to rein in her anguish.

Saeko held her daughter tighter, stroking her long, silky hair gently. "It's okay," she hushed in a whisper that only made Natsuki take deep breathes. Saeko pressed her lips into Natsuki's hairline, murmuring along her skin. "You don't have to hold back anymore."

It was as if a switch had been flipped and Natsuki crumbled, collapsing in her mother's warm arms and crying into her neck, her hot tears quickly soaking the collar of Saeko's shirt. No longer able to support her weight, her knees collapsed and the pair dropped to the floor with Natsuki leaning against her mother for support. Natsuki's body tensed and she trembled with each sob.

Saeko didn't let go, but tightened her grip, inhaling Natsuki's scent through her hair. How it pained her to see her daughter like this, so helpless and asking for aid; it was heartbreaking. "It's okay." Her fingers slipped through the strands of her daughter's hair soothingly. "I have you. It's okay."

Natsuki continued to cry for the good while, mourning everything that had befallen her, Shizuru, Garderobe and of course Anberlin. She might not have liked the girl, but the situation she was in and the strife the girl felt was similar to the same strife Natsuki endured as child. In a weird sense, she was mourning herself and it hurt.

"Why . . .?" the headmistress choked out in a ragged breath. She was still pressed against her mother's neck, reveling in the warmth she found there. "Why are things like this?"

Saeko swallowed. "I don't know," she replied honestly. There was no use in lying. "I really don't know . . . I wish I did."

Natsuki's fingers curled into a fist and she growled, her sorrow quickly being replaced with white-hot fury. "This whole thing is ridiculous," she hissed. "Why can't that bastard just leave her alone?" She pulled out from Saeko's neck, but still kept in her arms, emerald meeting emerald.

Saeko frowned. "Natsuki . . ."

"In all this time he hasn't come for her and now all of sudden he shows up and has the nerve to charge us with kidnap?" Natsuki continued to rave, releasing all that had been kept inside. "He wants something or else he would have simply taken her out of the school!" The younger blunette was now on her feet, pacing back and forth like an angry lion in its cage.

Saeko remained where she was, watching Natsuki carefully. She didn't like where her emotions we going. "Natsuki."

"I'm not sure what his motive is," Natsuki continued to say, her pacing becoming more stressed and frenzied as the gears in her mind turned. "He could be after Annie's money from the race or he just wants complete and total possession of her."

"Natsuki."

"But if I had to guess." Natsuki paused her stride and clenched her fists, eyes blazing. "That guy is most likely in league with the Black Hand!"

"Natsuki!"

Saeko's cry brought Natsuki out of her train of harried thoughts and into present time. Seako stood on her feet and stared into her daughter's eyes. "I know you're upset and you want to find a reason for all of this but . . . where is the evidence that all of this is true? You don't know for sure if he's with the Hand."

Natsuki frowned. "You're right," she reluctantly admitted, "I don't know for sure . . . but my gut is telling me that if he gets her then everything will go to Hell . . . but that's certainly how it's looking. Peter's manipulating Anberlin to keep her quiet about something and that's what's keeping this case from swinging over to our side."

"How do you know?" Saeko questioned.

"Those bruises on her cheeks," Natsuki explained. "They were no accident. They looked like fingermarks for crying out loud!"

Saeko bit her lip, thinking it over. "Her claim was that she got into a fight . . ."

"Yeah, a fight with her father," Natsuki snorted, her blood boiling just thinking about Peter hitting Anberlin and Natsuki had a strong feeling that the girl didn't deserve it. "If we can somehow convince Anberlin to talk about how she got the bruises, then perhaps we can nail Peter for child abuse. That ought to keep her out of his clutches."

"And then where will she go?" Saeko asked, a little too rough for comfort. "Even if you do charge Peter with child abuse that still won't give Anberlin back to you. She will most likely go to a foster home or even an orphanage."

Natsuki frowned. "I can push for legal guardianship."

Saeko crossed her arms over her chest. "Then you might as well be living on a prayer. When it comes to children, the court system can be ruthless. And if you're convicted of kidnap then there is no way it'll give her to you."

The younger woman ran a hand through her hair, frustrated beyond belief. No matter how much she tried to get Anberlin to safety, there was always something that kept her in harm's way and Natsuki was sick of it. She deeply wished that things could be simpler, that everyone could just see the true evil that Peter was instead of asking for proof.

"I don't know what to do," Natsuki stated, throwing her hands up in the air. "This is all way too complicated." She put a hand over her eyes and sighed deeply while the fingers of her other hand touched the butterfly at her neck. "I can't protect her . . ."

Saeko's matching green eyes settled on the butterfly and a soft smile played upon her lips. She remembered when Anberlin had first designed it and gave Miyu the task of making it. Anberlin was so happy to try and make her master happy and forgive her and to see Natsuki wear it was undeniable proof that she had accomplished that task.

"You don't know that," Saeko said calmly, softly, that maternal voice Natsuki was used to pushing through. "Tell me, how much do you care for her?"

"I want to keep her out of harm's way," Natsuki stated instantly.

Saeko nodded. "I'll take that as a very much, but there's one thing I want to know: are you doing this for her sake or because you don't want to lose your control over the Garnet?"

It was a devastating accusation and Natsuki didn't take lightly to it, but . . . that was a good point. As long as Anberlin was in her possession, then Natsuki controlled every aspect of the Garnet. It indeed made her wonder if her efforts to keep Anberlin with her were really for her . . . or for the Garnet. A frown creased her lips.

"No," she replied. "At this point, I could care less about the GEM. All I care about is that girl and making sure that she's safe . . . because that's what I promised her." Her tense shoulders relaxed slightly as Saeko placed her hands upon them and smiled.

"Then do whatever you can to make sure you don't lose this case," Saeko ordered. "If you win this, then you can push for custody, but I'm warning you now – it's not going to be easy."

The younger blunette didn't falter. "I'm more than prepared for that. Whatever it takes, I'll make sure she's safe."

Saeko's smile softened and she tugged Natsuki in for a hug once more, not allowing her daughter the chance to escape her embrace. "You've grown up so much," she murmured, rubbing Natsuki's back. "I really am proud of you." She kissed her spot on Natsuki's forehead. "So proud."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Natsuki's lips. It was very comforting and reassuring to hear those words; it felt good and she couldn't help but hug her mother back. "Thank you . . . I love you . . ."

Now it was Saeko's turn to smile. It was very rare for Natsuki to say that she loved someone (unless it was Shizuru of course), but each time she did, Saeko would always remember it. She held her tighter. "I love you too."

As the pair continued to embrace, Fumi watched on silently, smiling.

* * *

><p>In the cafeteria, Anberlin sat back against her chair, a drooping frown on her face. The trial had taken its toll on her and Peter's warnings as well. She wanted so badly to confess everything and get away from him, but . . . that would put everyone she cared about at risk. Not to mention that if she told on Peter, then she'd feel like a traitor. Despite everything he did and said to her . . . he was still her father. Anberlin tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling, conflicted. She just wanted all of this to end . . .<p>

Shizuru glanced across the table towards the sighing apprentice, shifting her hands around the steaming mug of tea nestled between her fingers. "Is everything alright?" No sooner had the words left her mouth, Shizuru winced. What kind of question was that? Of course she wouldn't be all right!

Anberlin sighed again, not wanting to make conversation. She didn't feel like doing anything anymore, not even talk to Shizuru.

Beside her daughter, Una frowned when Anberlin didn't reply. "She asked you a question," the ex-headmistress said calmly, but the warning tone was still present.

Reluctantly, Anberlin opened her eye and sat up again, running hand through her hair. "No," she muttered, energy down to zero. "I feel terrible."

Shizuru nodded, understanding. "I know . . . this whole thing is a mess and makes no sense." She released her tea and leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. "Everything that he claims and all the evidence . . . it's all circumstantial."

Una tapped a finger against the table. "I'd throw the case out if I was a judge," she added. "You're right, nothing that man says is concrete. Right now, it just seems like the court is entertaining him by giving him a trial."

Anberlin swallowed, unable to hold some of her silence. Her eye glanced around for any signs of Peter and she froze when she saw him standing against the wall, a mug of something in his hand, watching her. The girl snapped her head away, but was unable to shake the feeling of him watching her. Her hands trembled upon the table and she licked her lips. _Please, just go away. _

"What is it?" Shizuru asked, growing concerned for Anberlin's sudden change in attitude. "What's wrong?"

Anberlin licked her lips again and took an occasional glance in Peter's direction. "He's watching me," she whispered, as if telling some deep dark secret.

Both Una and Shizuru looked in Peter's direction and scowled when he smiled back at them pleasantly, as if nothing in the world was wrong. Shizuru reached across the table to clasp Anberlin's shaking hand, stroking the back of it with her thumb comfortingly.

"Don't look at him," the younger tawny woman ordered gently. "Keep your focus on me. You're just giving him more power by being afraid."

"Excuse me."

A sudden rush of cold air rippled through the trio as Peter appeared behind Anberlin, looming over her like some great black shadow. Anberlin stiffened, the color draining from her face. Shizuru did nothing but glare and kept her grip on Anberlin.

"Need I remind you that you are not to touch my daughter?" Peter's hand came to rest upon Anberlin's shoulder and the girl whimpered, her eye desperately crying out to Shizuru for help.

_Save me!_

Una crossed her arms under her chest and folded one leg over the other. "Leave us," she hissed venomously. It didn't make her very comfortable to have such a person so close to her only daughter. "You have no business here."

"I believe I do," Peter replied, his tone icy. "I can see my daughter anytime I please." His grip tightened on Anberlin's shoulder. "However, Shizuru knows not to lay hands upon her and unless she wants more legal action, I suggest she remove her hand."

Anberlin met Shizuru's eyes, pleading. _Please, don't! _Her fingers coiled around Shizuru's wrist, hoping to keep the woman with her that much longer. _Please!_

Shizuru wasn't lost on the cry and it tore at her heart to see the girl in so much pain. She desperately wanted to reach out and take her to safety, somewhere far away where Peter had no chance of ever reaching her . . . but things didn't work like that. They were at the mercy of the law and Shizuru slowly removed her hand.

_No, don't! _Anberlin tried to make a grab for her, but Peter's grip on her shoulder squeezed as hard as it could, straining the muscle and bone beneath her flesh. She winced and was forced to sit back against the chair.

Shizuru swallowed hard. It was so easy to see how Peter controlled Anberlin and just being witness to it made her blood boil. Still, there was nothing she could do about it unless she wanted to get slapped with another lawsuit. Never before had Shizuru felt so . . . helpless. Still, despite her own feelings, she did her best to assure Anberlin. _Don't worry. I'm right here. _

Peter hummed in his throat. "I think you've spent more than enough time with my daughter and I need to have a word with her anyways." He roughly pulled Anberlin out of her chair and to her feet.

Una and Shizuru both rose up out of their seats to stare Peter in the eye. "It hasn't been an hour," Shizuru reminded. "We still have some time with her." She couldn't let Anberlin be alone with Peter – there was no telling what he would do to her!

"That time can be spread throughout the day," he offered, still keeping Anberlin securely under his arm. "But I think I'm allowed to have a private word with my daughter if I wish. And I'm sure she'll allow such a conversation."

Anberlin stood frozen to the spot, her eye trained on a spot on the floor. She hardly seemed to notice when Peter removed his hand, too terrified to even move or think.

Peter met Shizuru's crimson eyes. "If you think she'd rather stay here with you then let her decide." He watched her carefully. "Go on, Amber. Pick who you want to remain with."

The girl could hardly comprehend it. Was this some kind of sick game? It was too easy and there had to be a catch to it. Not knowing what else to do, she remained where she stood by Peter.

The man smirked proudly as Anberlin made no move to enter into Shizuru's arms. "There. Let the record show that she was the one who decided this and I had nothing to do with it."

Una sniffed, her arms crossing beneath her chest. Like hell he had nothing to do with it. This kid was full on terrified. You had to be dumb and blind not to notice it.

Shizuru was thinking the same thing as she kept her gaze on Anberlin. The girl didn't really want to talk with her father, did she?

With no one objecting (or agreeing for that matter), Peter looped an arm around Anberlin's shoulders and began leading her away. "If you'll excuse us."

As she watched them leave, Shizuru couldn't help but tighten her fist. This wasn't right. Something bad was going to happen – she could feel it. She moved to follow them, but a firm hand on her shoulder kept her in place. Shizuru glanced back to see whoever had interfered and relaxed upon seeing her mother.

Una frowned. "Calm down. I don't like this any more than you do, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"And what if something happens while I'm standing here doing nothing?" Shizuru challenged, warm voice a little rougher than what it was supposed to be. "I'm supposed to be there for her."

Una's grip was unwavering. "First off, remember who you're talking to, so get that tone out of your voice. Secondly, you're not her parent, Shizuru, so you don't have to do anything . . . but I know your anguish at the thought of not being able to protect the one you care about." Her grip softened if only a little, but it switched from being restraining to comforting. "However, there really is nothing we can do and in any case if he does anything to her physically we'll see it when we're back in court. You can wage your battle then."

Shizuru sighed deeply, allowing her frustrations to fizzle out until the appropriate time. Una was right, there would be a time when she would be able to rescue Anberlin from Peter and until then she just had to bide her time . . . no matter how hard it was. "Right . . . I'm sorry."

Una gave Shizuru's shoulder a comforting squeeze and nodded. "It's alright."

* * *

><p>From the cafeteria, Peter escorted Anberlin into the hallway. Even though on the outside Anberlin was little more than a lifeless doll, inside she was reeling with all of the possibilities of what was going to happen next. There had to have been some reason why Peter had pulled her away from Shizuru and Una and it wasn't a good one. Was Peter going to kidnap Anberlin and steal her money instead of going through the hassle of a trial? It was a good thought, but an unlikely one. Peter had everyone tied up with so many charges that he didn't have to be afraid of losing Anberlin. But if it wasn't that, then why was he taking her to a secluded part of the hall?<p>

Without warning, Peter slammed Anberlin up against the hall so hard that tiny pops came from her spine. Anberlin winced as gazed up at Peter with a terrified eye.

"I thought I told you to cover up those bruises," he hissed, pacing around her like an agitated tiger. "You're lucky everyone believed your little story, but I'm hearing rumors of a possible child abuse charge." He slammed his fist right next to Anberlin's head and she jumped, trembling.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, her eye darting everywhere nervously. "I didn't mean for it to sound lame. It was all I could think of. I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Peter roared, looming over her threateningly. "Sorry isn't going to drop all of those charges mounting against me. I swear, you must convince the court that this kidnapping story is true or I'll make sure that your headmistress and her pretty little cohort won't see the light of day again."

Anberlin's eye widened. "No!" she cried. "Please, don't do it. I'll d anything, just don't hurt them." A pit had formed in her stomach and she wanted so badly to throw up. She didn't want to lie to the court or put Natsuki and Shizuru behind bars. She loved them, but if she didn't then they might be killed or worse. The dilemma was overpowering and it was all Anberlin could do to remain standing while hot tears coursed down her cheeks.

Peter didn't even bat an eyelash as Anberlin cried. "What's it going to be? Are you still going to tell your truth or will you tell my truth?"

The girl continued to cry openly, biting her lip so as not to allow any sobs to escape her throat. This was all too much . . .

"I'll do it," she muttered through sniffles. "I'll tell your truth, just . . . don't hurt them. Any of them. Please."

Peter, satisfied that he had established his power once more, backed away from her a step and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "That's better. Just remember who holds your best interests at heart." He glanced at his watch. "Now I think there's some time to spare for you to be with your . . ." He snickered. "_Savior_."

Anberlin remained where she was, deeply conflicted and sick to her stomach. Peter had the nerve to ask her to lie and put innocent people behind bars and now he wanted to resume things as if nothing had happened? It was beyond perverse. There was no way she could face Shizuru knowing what she was about to do to her.

"No . . ." she moaned, sniffling. "Please, don't make me face her."

Peter raised an amused eyebrow. "And why not? I thought you'd be more than happy to go back to her."

His mocking voice irked her to no end and Anberlin grit her teeth as more tears flowed down her face. "Why?" she suddenly barked. "Why are you doing this?"

Why had been the universal question that had plagued her through it all and considering how things were escalating she just had to know.

Peter simply stared at her, unmoving, unwilling to speak.

"Just tell me why," Anberlin begged, her strength dwindling to nothing. She was exhausted and drained and just wanted out. "Please."

Peter snorted. "If you don't want to visit Viola then stay out here. I have some business to take care of and I want to make sure you're in my sight." Without so much as another word, Peter walked down the hall and back towards the cafeteria, leaving Anberlin all alone and helpless. Again.

* * *

><p>Back in the courtroom, Shizuru, Una and Ashton congregated around their side while the jurors and judge began to file back in.<p>

Ashton glanced around when most of their party wasn't present. "Where's your kid? She has to stand trial next."

Shizuru bit her lip and tensed. If Peter had done anything to Anberlin then she would most certainly not forgive him. "She . . . had a few words with her father. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Her voice sounded hollow and unsure.

A look of shock crossed Ashton's face. "Are you kidding me? You let her go off with that maniac, knowing what it could mean for the trial?"

His accusing tone didn't sit well with Shizuru and she snapped, "It wasn't as if I could do anything about it!" she cried, crimson eyes blazing. "I didn't want o let her go with him!"

"Shizuru, enough!" Una barked, pulling her daughter back before she caused too much of a scene. Some of the jurors were looking their way and Una waved them off. "You need to relax. I'm sure nothing much has happened to Anberlin; she'll be fine."

Shizuru couldn't help but turn once more on her mother. "How can you be so sure?"

Una offered a rare, brief smirk. "Because I'm your mother, I know everything."

No sooner had the words left her, did the doors open again and Anberlin stumbled in . . . but something was very wrong. If she didn't look completely stressed before then she did now. Her gait was slow and languid and there was just a general dark cloud looming over her head. Redness appeared around her eye and it looked like she had been crying.

An unsettled feeling passed over the trio as Anberlin made her way to a chair and sat down, her head resting against the tabletop.

Shizuru was the one to approach her, standing just beside her but out of touching distance in case Peter was around. "Annie, are you alright? What happened?"

The sound of Shizuru's voice made Anberlin tense and she bit her lip to keep the tears back. She was going to betray one of the people she trusted the most; she felt rotten and low.

Shizuru licked her lips and kneeled next to Anberlin, coming in close enough to hear the strained breathes coming from the young girl. Shizuru blinked. Was Anberlin crying? "Tell me what's wrong. What did he do to you?"

Still, Anberlin's body tensed. Why did Shizuru have to talk in such a compassionate voice and so sweetly, so concerned? It made the guilt bloom like a deadly flower in Anberlin's heart and a tear slipped from her eye. _I can't do this . . . I can't hurt her . . .!_

When she saw that tear, Shizuru couldn't help but gasp, her heart clenching in fear. "Annie, what did he do?" Her hand came to rest upon Anberlin's back, rubbing it gently. Screw Peter and his "no touching" rule. Anberlin needed her and when the girl jumped into her arms, Shizuru didn't let her go. "I'm here. I have you."

Anberlin cried into Shizuru's collar, soaking her wine-colored blouse with her tears. This sucked big time. Just when things couldn't get any worse, they had and unfortunately Anberlin was forced to keep her vow of silence. _I want to tell you everything! _her mind screamed at Shizuru. _I want to tell you what he's done to me, what he's still doing to me. I want to tell you . . . _She bit back a sob.

The tawny woman squished the girl even closer to her form, resting her chin on Anberlin's head and rubbing her back soothingly. "What did he do to you?" The question came in a breathy whisper.

Once more, Anberlin screamed in her head. _I can't tell you. I wish I could tell you! _She sniffled and swallowed hard, burying her face in the expanse of Shizuru's neck. She could smell her perfume and the scent was very calming. Anberlin relaxed only a little as she breathed in more of the smell. _I wish you were my parent . . . _

Shizuru frowned as possibilities of what Peter did whirled through her head. He had hurt Anberlin – even though Shizuru had promised not to let him. She had failed Anberlin . . . _I'm so sorry. Forgive me. _

Nearby, Una and Ashton watched in growing concern. Whether Anberlin was crying from the stress of the trial or not, they couldn't tell, but if she continued to cry then she wouldn't be able to stand trial.

Ashton ran a hand through his hair. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>Nearby, Natsuki and Saeko were making their way towards the courtroom. The words exchanged in the hall above the mausoleum had helped to reestablish Natsuki's confidence in the case and she was once more at full vigor and ready to fight.<p>

_I won't let him get you so easily_, Natsuki swore in her head as her thoughts turned to her rambunctious and, frankly, pain in the butt apprentice. That child had pulled herself out of many situations on her own and nearly paid the ultimate price every time. All of those times, Garderobe had failed to protect her, but those failures would stop here.

_I_ _will save you. _

"Ah, Headmistress." Natsuki and Saeko turned and glared as Peter approached from behind, the same overconfident grin on his face. Natsuki wanted nothing more than to punch it right off.

"Shouldn't opposing parties refrain from speaking to one another?" Natsuki hissed, placing a hand on her hip. Her posture straightened and every muscle in her body tensed; anything to look imposing.

Peter was unfazed. "If you don't want to talk then that's fine too, though I do have a favor to ask."

Once more the young blunette tensed and narrowed her eyes. She would never do anything for Peter and the fact that she was even entertaining the thought was sickening. Still, curiosity prompted her to ask, "What favor?"

"Could you give this to my daughter?" Peter asked, producing the water bottle. He held it out to Natsuki, expecting her to take it. "She was looking a little worn out and I thought a cold drink could do her some good."

Mother and daughter exchanged a glance. It seemed as if Peter was doing a random act of kindness, but . . . with the way that Peter has been there was no telling if this was a trap.

"Why can't you take it to her?" Saeko asked, more than a little suspicious. If Peter cared so much, then why didn't he give Anberlin the water?

"I have some business that needs my immediate attention," he explained, still holding the water out. "Otherwise I would give it to her. Please, this one favor."

Once more, Natsuki glared at him with suspicion. There was something off about this one favor and she planned on figuring it out. "Before you go on your 'business', you look a little thirsty yourself. Why don't you have a drink of the water? I'm sure Anberlin wouldn't mind." A smirk crossed her as Peter hesitated. _Gotcha._

"I don't think she'll appreciate it if some of her water is missing," Peter replied with the same crocodile grin.

"I don't think she'll mind very much," Natsuki insisted, crossing her arms. "She's very lenient when it comes to you." _Which can be dangerous . . ._

Peter kept his façade intact, but inside he was growling. Natsuki thought she was so smart in trying to get him to drink the water, but sometimes being smart is a terrible thing. Peter sighed, as if giving in to her wishes, and nodded. "If you insist. Though thank you for taking concern in my wellbeing, Headmistress."

Natsuki growled silently, clenching her fists. The fact that Peter would dare mock her and drink the water made her feel like a total idiot. For one moment, she thought she had him.

Peter unscrewed the top and lifted the bottle to his lips. Taking a healthy mouthful, he promptly swallowed and smiled at Natsuki. "Feel better now?" He replaced the top and handed it to her. "Now you've made me late for my business. Thank you for that." Without so much as a wave back, he left the two women alone in the hallway.

Natsuki growled and cursed under her breath as she held the water in her hands. "I thought for sure I had him."

"Me too," Saeko agreed. "He seemed to be hiding something but . . . if he was then he wouldn't have drank it." She peered up at her daughter. "Are you still going to give it to her?"

Natsuki chewed the inside of her cheek as she stared at the water. It looked like regular water. She pulled off the top and smelled it. There was no odor. Dipping in a finger, she ran the water along her lower lip and waited for some kind of reaction. When nothing happened she took a small taste, but it tasted like regular water. Natsuki blinked. That was odd. Was Peter only hesitating to screw with her head? It seemed too clever a tactic, even for a snake like him.

"It seems fine," Natsuki judged as she replaced the top. "It should be fine for Anberlin too, I guess."

Saeko still wasn't convinced, but if nothing happened to Natsuki then nothing happened to Peter, and that meant the water was safe to drink. "Feel free to give it to her then if you want. I'm going to head in." With that, Saeko walked towards the doors of the courtroom and passed on through.

Natsuki continued to peer at the water bottle in her hands. It was indeed very suspicious that Peter would charge her with the task of bringing his daughter water, but there was indeed nothing wrong with it so Natsuki turned on her heel and passed into the courtroom.

The moment she stepped in, her eyes rested upon her side of the room and the scene around it. Anberlin, crying, was pressed against Shizuru's chest while Saeko, Una and Ashton crowded around. Natsuki instantly dashed over and kneeled by Shizuru's side. "What happened?" she asked, eyes on Anberlin.

Shizuru met Natsuki's worried eyes. "Her father had 'a few words' with her not too long ago," she explained, wincing at the complete look of shock on her face. "When she came in she just started crying." She rubbed Anberlin's back comfortingly, hoping to soothe her before the trial began. "I don't know what happened."

The blunette cursed vilely. "How could you let that happen?" she howled, emotions and stress running high once more. "Knowing what that bastard did to her!"

Needless to say, Shizuru was deeply offended by the accusation and frowned. It wasn't bad enough to blame herself, but the one person she loved and trusted the most was blaming her. That was unforgivable. "It wasn't as if I had a choice!" she suddenly yelled, startling everyone. Shizuru almost never yelled. "I didn't want to let him take her, but there was nothing I could do!"

Still held in her arms, Anberlin trembled violently. _Stop . . ._

"You couldn't have stalled or argued?" Natsuki cried, not appreciating how Shizuru yelled at her. She didn't want to have a fight with her (very rarely did they fight at all), but it was now unavoidable. "You've seen what happens when she's with him! You saw the bruises."

Anberlin swallowed hard, biting back her fear and guilt. They were fighting because of her and she knew it. _Stop it . . . Stop it . . ._

Shizuru growled and stared up at Natsuki with burning crimson eyes. "Don't try to blame this on me! If she had been with you, you would have done the same thing - nothing!"

Natsuki's blood boiled. How dare Shizuru say she would have done nothing - especially after Natsuki had made a promise? She had to physically stop herself from swiping her hand clean across the tawny woman's face. "How _dare_ you! Take it back!"

"_Stop!_"

Anberlin's cry came high and loud, bringing all other conversation to a grinding halt. She pulled free of Shizuru's warm embrace and stood apart from all of the adults. Her eye was wide and terrified and her arms were tossed tightly around herself. She trembled and panted hard in an effort to bring in her emotions, but to no avail.

"Stop fighting!" she commanded. "This isn't right for you to fight like this! You two love each other, right? People who love each other don't fight."

Natsuki swallowed hard while everyone else was left in stunned silence.

Anberlin hung her head, the strands of black hair falling into her face. "I know I'm the one who caused this . . . You wouldn't be fighting if not for me. I'm so sorry . . . for everything!"

She swallowed hard, thinking about her next decision. Her mind screamed for her to tell everything, spill her guts so that they knew exactly what they were up against . . . but at the same time Peter's warning kept her from uttering a single word. Her internal battle waged long and hard, but she had to say something.

"I can't tell you what happened, but . . . if you really want to prove your innocence then you have to work together. If you lose track of your sanity now, then it won't help anyone," Anberlin continued to seethe, feeling a tiny bit better about telling the adults what they had to do. Somehow it gave her a sense that her voice counted. "But don't do it for my sake, do it for yours. I'm not the one who will be put in prison if I lose this case."

Like before, the adults continued to stare, stunned and embarrassed that this little girl was smart enough to know what they needed to do even when they didn't. As adults, it made them feel as if they had truly lost a sense of priority amongst their own frustrations and it made them feel like bickering children.

Anberlin took in one breath after another. It felt good to say all that she needed to, even though her secrets still had to be kept just that: a secret - at least for now. There would be time to expose Peter's heinous crimes later, once everything was straightened out with this trial and they were better equipped to fight, but Anberlin was more than willing to wait for that day because that would really be the day she would feel . . . free.

She glanced from one adult to the other, scanning each and every face. "Can you all at least try to save yourselves?" She swallowed and murmured, "I really don't know what I or everyone else in the school would do if you were put away . . ."

The sound of footsteps approached her and Anberlin looked up to see Una standing before her, peering down with those pale pink eyes that reminded the girl of Shizuru's. Anberlin expected for Natsuki or Shizuru to say something, but being in Una's presence made her feel a little more secure. She waited for the former headmistress's next move and blinked as she placed her hands upon her shoulders and peered into her eye.

"I honestly don't know what else to say to you other than you're right," Una stated calmly, a nice reprieve from Anberlin's outburst. "If we are to win this then we can't fight with one another. It's rather embarrassing that it took a kid like you to remind us of that."

Anberlin didn't know whether to smile or keep still. Una's compliment (if one could call it that) meant a lot and it really made her feel like her words meant something instead of being brushed off . . . like with Peter. She settled for a grateful nod. "Thank you."

Una glanced over her shoulder towards the rest of the party, her eyes landing on Natsuki. "Headmistress," she addressed, tone cool and collected, "I may not agree with your methods or even like you for that matter but . . . you do do this school justice and it would indeed be a waste if you were to rot in a prison on a false charge. That is why I want you to suck up whatever frustrations you may have and use that energy on winning this case." A brief flicker of a smirk crossed Una's lips and she held out a hand. "Do we have an accord?"

Natsuki didn't know what to say. It was very, very, _very_ rare for Una to give her a compliment without taking a dig at her right after. It was very assuring to know that Una could be mature enough to set aside her dislike of Natsuki for the sake of a common cause . . . and Natsuki was certain she could be mature enough to do the same.

She reached out and clasped Una's hand, gripping it tightly. The blunette nodded her head and a fiery passion erupted in her green irises. "Yes. Forgive me for my immaturity."

Una shook Natsuki's hand once and let it drop. "I already have . . ." She brushed past Natsuki to take a seat at the back of the room. "Though, apologize to my daughter. Unfortunately, you make her happy and I don't want her to be unhappy."

Natsuki allowed a small smile and shook her head. The love-hate relationship was back again. Figures . . . but Una was right. It was very wrong for Natsuki to snap at Shizuru like she did and, considering Peter's tactics, Natsuki probably wouldn't have done anything to protect Anberlin had she been with her. It wasn't either of their faults.

Turning on her heel, Natsuki faced Shizuru, who had risen to her feet again, and cleared her throat. Shizuru's crimson eyes met her emerald ones and Natsuki stalled, rubbing the back of her head. She never really liked apologizing (her pride wouldn't allow it) but the fight had been pretty unfair and wrong . . . and Natsuki was the one to start it. So it was only right that she should end it.

"Shizuru . . ."

"Counsel, are you prepared to carry on with the trial?" Judge Corwyn asked in a rough, gravelly voice. It had been apparent that he had been privy to the argument and Anberlin's harsh words and was now questioning the defense's ability to proceed.

Ashton nodded and drew up beside Anberlin. "Yes, Judge." The lawyer placed a hand upon the girl's shoulder and peered at her with the pink eyes that matched his sister's. "Are you okay to stand trial?"

It was a dumb question and Ashton would have dragged Anberlin to the stand kicking and screaming if he had to, but given the delicate atmosphere, he felt the need to ask.

Anberlin did nothing more but nod, tightening her fists. she would have to make up her mind about which side to fight for and which she preferred more: her life or the lives of everyone she cared for.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." Ashton glanced at Corwyn. "Your honor, my witness is ready to stand trial."

"The court will now commence -" Corwyn stopped when he realized Peter was still absent from the room. "Does anyone know where Mr. Cody is?"

Everyone glanced around before Natsuki spoke up.

"He told me he had some business that needed his immediate attention," she said. "I don't know how long he might be gone."

Anberlin released a small sigh of relief. Without Peter nearby, she could definitely feel safe and not like a great shadow was bearing down on her, ready to swallow her whole. For the first time in the past couple of days, she actually felt . . . at ease.

"The court shall wait on Mr. Cody," Corwyn declared, relaxing in his chair.

With the delay in time, everyone was able to relax and take time to handle what needed to be done. Ashton busied himself with questions that he would ask while Saeko went to join Una. Shizuru and Natsuki were left facing one another, both waiting for the other to make up.

The task fell to Natsuki.

"Shizuru."

Shizuru turned her full attention to Natsuki and Natsuki licked her lips nervously. Why was it that every time she looked into Shizuru's eyes, it was like being put under a spell? Perhaps her Bewitching charm worked on her too. Natsuki cleared her throat and pulled her aside. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Shizuru blinked. They could have easily made up right here, so why did Natsuki want their conversation to be in private? She nodded. "Alright." The pair left the room for the safety and security of the hallway.

Once they passed out of the doors, Natsuki stood with her back against them and peered into Shizuru's eyes, just so show how sincere she was. "I'm sorry for accusing you," she murmured, hanging her head in shame. "It was wrong of me."

The tawny woman's shoulders relaxed at the apology and she smiled softly. "It's okay. I know tensions have been running high lately. I know you didn't really mean it."

"Still, just because I was frustrated didn't give me the right to turn on you," Natsuki went on, unable to bring her head back up. She felt like a child being scolded for doing something terrible. "I just hope that you don't love me any less because of it." She was silenced with a finger to the lips and Shizuru shook her head.

"Don't say that," Shizuru commanded gently. "It was just a silly fight and it's not like we fight very often. We made up and that's all that matters." Removing the finger, Shizuru walked into Natsuki's arms and held her waist, resting beneath Natsuki's chin. Shizuru closed her eyes and sighed. "I will never stop loving you, remember that."

Natsuki coiled her arms around Shizuru in turn and held her back, placing her cheek upon the older woman's soft head of tawny waves. It was a relief that she would be forgiven so easily and still retain Shizuru's love. It made Natsuki realize just how lucky she was to have such a woman at her side.

"Thank you," was all Natsuki could say, giving the woman in her arms a tight squeeze. She brushed back the bangs from Shizuru's forehead and kissed her hairline. "Thank you for forgiving me."

Shizuru smiled and nuzzled Natsuki's neck. To be in Natsuki's strong arms and to be kissed; oh yes, she liked this a whole lot better than fighting. "Anything for you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Peter's voice was enough to shatter the peaceful daze of the moment and Natsuki lifted her head to glare at him. She pulled Shizuru closer to her chest protectively. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you are."

"Then pardon my intrusion," Peter replied, though he didn't sound the least bit apologetic. He was mocking, as always. "Please, carry on. Don't mind me."

Natsuki bristled. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" _Pervert. _

Shizuru placed a calming hand on Natsuki's arm, soothing the aggressive blunette. She pulled out of her arms and stood beside her headmistress. "Your daughter was crying just now," she informed Peter, arms folded under her chest. Her eyes narrowed. "Something must have really upset her."

Peter appeared surprised. "Is that so? I don't know what might have caused it."

"What did you say to her?" Shizuru demanded. She was tired of playing games. "And I want the truth."

"I just had a little friendly chat with her," Peter claimed. "After that, I left. I don't know what might have happened after that."

Shizuru growled and moved to take a step forward, but Natsuki pulled her back. "You obviously said something or else she wouldn't have come to me crying." Her eyes burned with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns and it was a miracle she didn't burn a hole through Peter. "She mentioned something about not telling us why. What is she talking about?"

A glimmer of something passed through Peter's ebony eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "I don't know. It could be anything. Maybe I'll ask her about it later. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think there's a trial I should get to . . . unless you just want to call it quits and confess. It would be a lot easier than watsing all of this time and energy."

Now it was Natsuki's turn to glower. "Confess to a crime we didn't commit? You have nerve. And if you do anything to that girl when you 'talk', expect heavy consequences. You get me?" She just about had more than enough of Peter herself.

A dangerous smirk crossed the man. "Is that a threat, Headmistress? Or a challenge? Because I'm easily prepared for both."

"Take it however you wish," Natsuki stated with a snort. She grasped Shizuru's hand in her own and led her towards the door. "However, I won't let you win so easily, if at all. I will fight."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Peter strode up beside them and pushed the door open. "In fact, I'm counting on it."

The trio entered together and then parted ways. Shizuru and Natsuki crossed over to their table just in time to see Anberlin polish off the bottle of water that Peter had given Natsuki. The last of the liquid slipped down the girl's throat and she sighed contently, wiping excess from her lips.

"Oh that was good," she murmured, placing the empty bottle back down on the table.

Natsuki and Shizuru exchanged a glance.

"She downed that pretty fast," Natsuki commented.

"Well she didn't exactly eat much at recess," Shizuru informed. "And water is a good filler."

Just as they continued to their side, Corwyn called the court to order.

"Now that Mr. Cody is here, court will now resume." Corwyn glanced over at Anberlin, who swallowed under his gaze. She was never comfortable with him looking at her. "Will you please take the stand?"

Natsuki reached over and gave Anberlin's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Remember what I said, just tell them the truth and it'll be over."

Anberlin winced. The truth . . . _Who's truth should I tell? _She nodded and approached the stand, passing by the jury on her way there. She made very little eye contact. When she sat down beside the judge and all attention turned to her, the nerves began to kick in. Her heart pounded wildly, pumping the blood at a quicker pace and she began to feel short of breath. This was so nerve wracking!

Natsuki bit her lip as she watched Anberlin on the stand. The girl was a nervous wreck and they hadn't even begun questioning her! Her hand wound its way up to the necklace and touched it, as if it were an omen of good luck. Keep_ it together_, she prayed. _Just tell the truth. _

Corwyn glanced at Peter. "Counsel, your witness."

Peter nodded his thanks and rose up, straightening out the folds of his suit. The resident smirk was still not evicted from his face. His stride was slow and deliberate as he approached Anberlin on the stand, coming to stand just in front of the girl with the stand being the only barrier separating them.

Anberlin cringed and looked away, unable to meet his eyes. Just being near him terrified her and he was blocking Natsuki and Shizuru. She truly felt that she was facing this monster alone and unarmed. _Help me. I can't do this. Someone, please help me. _

Peter grinned. He still had her under his control. "Do you mind looking at me when I talk to you?" he asked kindly, though to a well-trained ear it was more like a demand.

Anberlin winced at his tone and swallowed hard, lifting her eye to meet his. She trembled, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. "Yes?"

"Can you explain to the court how you came to be in Garderobe?" Peter asked, keeping his sharp eyes on Anberlin. _Time of judgement: Who's truth will you give them? _

Anberlin bit her lip and looked down at her hands. The were red with heat and sweaty and trembled like the rest of her. _Which truth should I say? _If she said the real truth then Peter would be gone for good and Natsuki and Shizuru would be saved . . . but if she did say it, then they would be killed. And if she said Peter's truth, then she would fall into his clutches and Natsuki and Shizuru would be put away, and where would that leave Garderobe? It was a double-edged sword either way and she put a hand hand to her pounding head in frustration. This was too hard a decision.

Peter raised an eyebrow and bit his tongue. "Amber, will you please tell the court how you came to be Garderobe?"

Saeko narrowed her eyes as she watched the display upon the stand, crossing one leg over the other. "She's afraid of him," she muttered low enough so that Una could hear. "That's the reason she's not talking."

"That's a given," Una replied. "Though if she really wanted to put him away then she would speak out against him . . . but I suppose intimidation can make you shut up rather quickly. We'll have to see what happens."

When Anberlin still refused to say anything, Corwyn bent over towards her. "Ms. Cody, you have to answer the question."

Anberlin licked her dry lips. "Oh . . . sorry. I'm . . . not feeling too good." She rubbed her temples, feeling the headache grow stronger. Why did she feel so terrible all of a sudden?

Natsuki's eyes narrowed. Anberlin wasn't feeling good? Her emerald gaze drifted over to the empty water bottle next to her and her brows shot to her hairline. _Oh no . . .! _

"Can you repeat the question please?" Anberlin asked meekly, eyelid heavy. The headache must have been getting to her because she felt so exhausted and tired. Sleep would have been fantastic.

Peter blinked in interest as he viewed his daughter on the stand. She was deteriorating . . . just like he had hoped. He tried to keep the smile out of his voice and asked for a third time, "Can you tell the court how you came to be in Garderobe."

Anberlin swallowed hard, chewing on her lip. "Uh . . ." _Crap, what do I say? _"Well . . ."

Just as she was about to say something, her eye widened and she pressed a hand to her lips, feeling hot bile rise up in the back of her throat. Her stomach gurgled and churned so much that Anberlin could hardly hold it back. A torrent of water and blood spilled from her mouth, spilling heavily over the stand and floor.

Everyone immediately jumped to their feet in shock and horror.

"Anberlin!"

The girl trembled uncontrollably and pressed a hand to her rapidly beating heart. It hurt so much and leftover blood and water continued to drip from her lips. Strength rapidly deserted her and, unable to hold herself up any longer, she collapsed to the floor.

"Annie!" Shizuru and Natsuki raced towards her, pushing Peter aside. Shizuru collapsed by Anberlin's side and scooped her up in her arms, placing a hand to her forehead. Anberlin was clammy and hot, sweat pouring down her head. Her body twitched in a series of mini convulsions and the most she would utter were a few pained whimpers.

Natsuki cursed vilely and glanced towards the jury, eyes landing on the first person she saw. "Sara, get Yohko right away!" she cried, just barely able to keep from panicking. "Quickly!"

"Right!" Sara Ghalleger replied as she raced from the room.

Natsuki touched Anberlin's face, hoping that the proximity would keep the girl conscious that much longer. Insufferable guilt twisted like a dagger in her heart and the blunette wished she was the one this ill. Physical pain would have been a whole lot better than the emotional agony she felt. Once again, she had failed to protect Anberlin.

_I'm so sorry. _

"You're going to be okay," Natsuki assured, forcing Anberlin's drooping eye to stare at her. "We're here now. You'll be alright."

Anberlin was unable to comprehend what it was Natsuki was saying. She was on the border between awake and sleep and was slipping fast. All she wanted was to rest for an eternity and not worry about anything. It would have been a whole lot better than staying awake and in pain. Finally, her mind did succumb to the lure of sleep and her head rolled to the side before passing into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Told you that you'd be mad. It was frustrating me just to write it. And now you can officially say that Anberlin's life is now over and Peter is officially the bad guy. <strong>

**Yes, Anberlin has been poisoned. I'll explain what kind of poison in the next chapter as well as why Natsuki and Peter aren't collapsing after drinking the water. **

**A little family tension between the Violas/Shamrocks and the Krugers, but nothing too major. They aren't gonna go all Montegue and Capulet and start busting a cap in everyone's skull, so don't worry.**

**I really don't know how Una acts, so I just winged it. Hopefully I didn't too much wrong. **

**The next chapter will try to come out, but I'll probably post another chapter of Dearly Beloved Extras first, as I tend to switch off between stories. Once more, thank you for all of the reviews on that and if you haven't checked it out already, please do.**

**Chapter Theme: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Natsuki and Anberlin theme)**

When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm stronger I've figured out<p>

How this world turns cold  
>And breaks through my soul<br>And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you, I'll be the one<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

'Cause you're my, you're my, my  
>My true love, my whole heart<br>Please don't throw that away

'Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<br>And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know, I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to Heaven<p>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<p>

**Until next time, peace, love and soul~ **


	17. Betrayal

**Hey there, all. Thanks for the views and reviews. For some reason fanfiction didn't get me the review alerts on time and they came a day late. So for those who received the story about a day after it was published, sorry. **

**As far as the Extras go, I probably will post it again and once more: I am taking requests for that so if there's something you want to see, send me a message and tell me your idea. I'll do my best to make it to your standard. **

**So, Anberlin's poisoned and Peter's still a jerk face. What's to happen now? I'm warning you, for those who have experienced domestic abuse, you have been warned. **

**Also, this is a fictitious court system and it bends to no one's rules but my own. So if it's jacked up and unconstitutional, that's how it's supposed to be. **

**Anyways, continue reading~**

* * *

><p>Natsuki stood against the window, arms crossed beneath her chest, the fiery glow of the afternoon sun warming her back as she listened to the constant beep of the heart monitor. She hated this, all of it. Everything that had been happening and was happening, she just wanted it all to end. She let out a small sigh and ran a hand through her hair, remembering how they had ended up in this lonely nurse office.<p>

When Sara went to retrieve Yohko, she did so at top speed. She was always a fast sprinter and came back with the medical professional in no time flat. From there, Yohko checked Anberlin's vital signs and then swept her up in her arms, bolting from the room while the girl continued to wheeze in her arms, barely able to catch her breath. Shizuru, Una, Saeko and Natsuki all followed her without hesitation, keeping close to Anberlin as they went. They didn't want to be far in case something happened.

Natsuki, bringing up the rear, chanced a glance at Peter and noticed that he had hardly moved an inch. He stood stock still where he had, no emotion and no remorse on his face. The only thing Natsuki could make out was the barely visible, chilling smirk on his lips and the dark intention swirling in his black irises.

Natsuki never forgot that look and it chilled her now to even think about it. She suppressed a shudder and sorted through what happened next.

Yohko had brought Anberlin to the nurse's office and immediately shut out the other concerned women. She needed time to work in peace without anyone interfering. The party would have to be patient for a little while. While they waited, a million thoughts ran through all of their heads, wondering how this could have happened and what precautions they had failed to take. In the end, they all came up with one answer.

Peter.

He had been the root of all this evil and woe and because of all his lawsuit threats, none of them had taken steps to keep Anberlin out of his hands. They all wanted to storm up to the man and pulverize him, make him suffer for all of the suffering he had put Anberlin through. That would sate their thirst for blood . . . but it wouldn't help Anberlin recover any faster or get them out of the legal suit. Like it had been, it was an unfair situation.

Moments later, Yohko opened the door to the room and allowed the party in. The scene before them wasn't what any of them wished to see. Anberlin was lying in one of the beds, hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, a heart monitor attached to her chest and an IV in her hand. A breathing mask was fitted securely over her mouth and it would periodically fog over with her exhaled breaths.

Shizuru rushed over immediately and stood by the girl's side, staring down at her with panic. She had seen Anberlin in a hospital bed before but . . . not like this, not so weak and helpless. It didn't suit her at all. She swallowed hard, barely keeping her mounting rage under control. "What happened to her? What caused this?"

Yohko was solemn. "Poison," she said. "Arsenic, to be precise. Normally arsenic doesn't travel so quickly in the body, but her stomach was empty and therefore it was able to be absorbed faster into the bloodstream. There were elevated amounts of it her system."

A shadow fell over the group. Poison. Of all the dirty tricks!

"Don't worry," Yohko continued, hoping to lighten the mood with good news. "I gave her cysteine and coenzyme Q10. They should help to drain the poison from her system. With a little rest and some food she should be fine." Her expression grew soft as she headed out. "You did a good job in having Sara come get me. We caught it early and were able to counteract it."

Natsuki let loose a sigh of relief and nodded. It was times like these that she was glad to have someone like Yohko working for her. "Thank you for saving my apprentice. I am in your debt."

Yohko shook her head. "There's nothing to thank. I was just doing my job, though I do have something to discuss with you." Yohko closed the door to the room and gathered the four women around her. Her vice was hushed. "In normal cases, the nanomachines in an Otome's body would be able to combat any toxins that enter the body but in Anberlin's case . . . they didn't do that. It was almost as if the nanomachines couldn't detect the poison at all."

Concern gripped the party and exchanged uncertain glances.

"What does that mean?" Saeko asked, deeply worried.

"This is only a theory but . . . I think it has something to do with the GEM," Yohko stated. "Because it acts in a parasitic manner, it may have drained a good amount of the nanomachines' energy and ability to fight off infections. The same goes for her immune system. If that's the case, then there is a high chance she may not heal as fast a regular Otome and she might even get sick easier."

"You said that the GEM was a parasite before," Shizuru said, "but what does that actually mean? The GEM is a living thing?"

"Sorry, I should have been specific," Yohko apologized. "I meant that the demon sealed inside it acts as a parasite. It takes from Anberlin's life force to feed itself until it can't use her anymore and then it attaches to a new host."

Una, who had been completely out of the loop when it came to the GEM gazed at everyone in bewilderment and suspicion. "What are you talking about? What GEM?"

That was when the group realized that they had yet to explain the situation to the former headmistress. Natsuki did the honors and gave a run down, in a nutshell, of what had happened since Anberlin had arrived at the school and her connection with the Black Hand. And as her tale wound down, the fury and discontent became apparent on Una's face.

"And you're keeping her here?" the older tawny woman roared, completely outraged. "At a place where the Hand may very well slaughter all of your students? How idiotic can you be?"

The words hurt and stung, but Natsuki held her ground. "What was I supposed to do? Leave her where anyone could find her? That would be putting her right into their hands and if that happens then everything will be thrown into oblivion. I brought her here to keep her safe and away from them."

Una snorted. "No, you brought her here because you knew she had the GEM and you thought that if you had it, you could use it against them. You could care less about the girl herself!"

"Natsuki, no!" Saeko gripped her daughter under the arms and held her back from throwing a punch into Una's face. Natsuki's nostrils flared in fury and her emerald eyes flashed.

"How dare you!" the blunette raged. "I confessed that I care more for Anberlin than I do for her damn GEM. It's not her fault for having it, Una, so stop acting as if she had a choice. And perhaps using it to destroy the Hand might your intentions but it sure as hell isn't mine."

It was as if someone slapped Una in the face. She had never received defiance such as that before and she wasn't going to start getting used to it now. Her expression soured more than a lemon and she drew back her hand to slap Natsuki clear across the face, leaving a nasty red handprint. Natsuki would have launched herself at Una if Saeko hadn't been holding her back.

"I've never been so insulted," Una hissed venomously, pink eyes smoldering. "I was going to offer you my help, but now you have lost my services. I'm leaving and I'm taking Shizuru with me." Una reached out for her daughter's wrist, but Shizuru pulled back.

"I'm not leaving," the younger woman replied, cuddling close to Natsuki. She had a tender hand on her red cheek, hoping to soothe the pain. "I'm not about to abandon my love or my child just because Natsuki was right."

Una stared back in shock. "You would choose them over your own family?" She was breathless. "Over me?"

Shizuru swallowed hard. She had played this game with her mother before, but she was a child when she last played it. She had grown up since then and became wise enough to make her own decisions, even if she was the only one who agreed with them.

"Yes," she stated. "I will because they're my family too and I love them." Shizuru twined her fingers with Natsuki's and stared into her mother's light pink eyes. "Whether you like it or not."

Una flicked her eyes from one person to the other before coming back on Shizuru again. It wasn't in her nature to hate her children, but she could honestly say she didn't like Shizuru at this point. She straightened her posture and raised her head a fraction of an inch, narrowing her eyes. "Fine, then you shall continue this battle without me." Una turned away and headed for the door.

Shizuru made a reach for her, a pit growing in her stomach. What had she just done? "Mother, wait."

"No," Una shot back, eyes blazing. "If you choose them over your own blood, then you don't need me anymore." Without another word, she passed through the door and walked down the hall.

Shizuru stopped where she was and continued to stare at the door, hoping that her mother would come back through. However, she never did and Shizuru's spirits crumbled.

Saeko withdrew from Natsuki's side and drew up beside Shizuru's. "I appreciate you defending us," she said in a soft voice, "but your mother is right. You'll need your family, Shizuru, despite your relationship with us. I'm sorry, but if you can't have both of us in your life . . . then I would recommend sticking with your family."

"No," Shizuru replied with a shake of her head. "I'm not leaving Natsuki just because my mother doesn't approve. She had no right to say those unjust and untrue things. Sometimes family can be wrong, even though you may trust and love them with your whole heart." A comforting hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"As long as you continue to love them," Saeko said, "and continue to hold a relationship with your family, namely your mother, then you can never go wrong. However, I can only give you one piece of advice: pursue your own happiness, Shizuru. No matter what your mother thinks, what your family thinks or anyone else thinks. As long as you are happy then that's all that matters and if you're happy in having a relationship with me and Natsuki, then continue having it."

A soft smile was placed on Shizuru's full lips. Natsuki was indeed lucky to have a mother like Saeko, so understanding and open-minded. It made Shizuru envious. She offered up a sincere smile. "Thank you, I most certainly will."

Saeko smiled back and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Good. And you do make Natsuki happy." She reached over and grasped Natsuki's wrist, pulling her into the group. Seako stepped back once her daughter and Shizuru were side by side and smiled. "You two are a beautiful couple. You are very lucky to have each other because in the end that's all you have: is each other."

Natsuki edged closer to Shizuru and put an arm around her slim waist, pulling them together. Shizuru responded by holding Natsuki around the shoulders, resting her head against hers. "I can assure you," Natsuki said seriously, "I will not let her go so easily."

The older blunette nodded. "Indeed. Well, I think I should leave you alone with your apprentice and I'll see if I can talk some sense into Una." Her hand was already on the door. "Send my regards if Anberlin wakes up. Wish me luck." With a quick opening of the door, she was gone.

Yohko cleared her throat. "I think I'll go too. Though I must say you were very lucky. If the poison had damaged Anberlin's heart or her brain then she would be dead. Those are the two things that nanomachines can't fix." With that, she left the two women alone.

Now it was back to the present time with Natsuki standing against the window while Shizuru lingered by Anberlin's bedside. She thought about Shizuru and what she must be feeling due to her separation from her mother and couldn't imagine how much she must have been hurting. After all, Shizuru always had a close relationship with her mother; she idolized her. And now to have that all taken away, there was no way she was okay, on the inside at least.

"You know," Natsuki said quietly, "you don't have to sacrifice your family for my sake. If you want to go back to them, I would understand."

Shizuru shook her head. "No, I made my decision. I'm staying with you, and Annie. Your mother is right, I should do what makes me happy."

Natsuki leaned back against the window. "And are you happy with us?"

It was a difficult question. If Shizuru said yes then she was either a fool or was that devoted to Natsuki and Anberlin. No one would be happy in the situation they were in now. People always wanted the easy life, not the one littered with grief and despair.

"Yes." Shizuru stood and turned towards Natsuki, standing in front of her. There was nothing but seriousness in her beautiful crimson eyes. "I love you, Natsuki, and Anberlin too. And I would be a fool to abandon both of you like this." She inched forward to wrap her arms around Natsuki's waist, holding her close. "We'll go through this together, no matter what. I won't run away."

Even though it did indeed label Shizuru as a fool, yes was the best answer she could have given.

"Even though it'll only cause you more pain," Natsuki held her back, "I'm glad you're staying. Both Anberlin and I are going to need you . . . and I hope you'll need us too."

"Of course." Shizuru lifted her head and stole a quick kiss, pulling away to whisper along her lips, "Family sticks together, after all."

Giving her a squeeze, Natsuki let go and stood beside Anberlin's bed, staring down at her. The girl looked absolutely exhausted and drained and she had every right to be. Considering all that had befallen her up till now, it was surprising that she wasn't a raving nutcase. She certainly was strong. Natsuki touched the butterfly necklace at the base of her neck. "Stay strong. You can survive this."

Anberlin's breath hitched and she shifted before settling down again and falling into a light sleep.

Natsuki's expression softened, reaching out a hand to stroke gently at Anberlin's cheek. It was the first time she realized how soft her skin was. "You'll be okay," she whispered. "I promise."

A tapping on the door echoed about the room and Natsuki and Shizuru looked up.

"Who is it?" Shizuru asked, moving to stand protectively in front of Natsuki and Anberlin. If it was Peter then she was personally going to pummel him to the ground.

"It's Irina and Nao," Irina called out from the other side of the door. She sounded frantic.

Shizuru relaxed. "Come in."

Instantly, Irina swept into the room, Nao at her heels. The pink-haired girl fell by Anberlin's side and touched her cheek gently. She was still warm and that was good sign. "What happened to her?" she demanded. "Who did this?"

Natsuki blinked at the roughness of Irina's tone, but she had every right to be upset. Her girlfriend had nearly fallen dead and she wasn't there to protect her. If she was in her place, Natsuki would be upset too. "She was poisoned with arsenic. By who, I say it was Peter."

Nao sighed deeply and stuck her hands in her pockets. "Geez, ever since that guy wandered in here he's caused nothing but trouble. Don't you think he's after something a little bit more than your kid?" she asked, specifically Natsuki and Shizuru.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed and Shizuru became tense. They didn't like whatever now was implying.

"What're you getting at?" Natsuki demanded, fists clenching.

"What I'm saying is that if you think he's poisoned her then I think he would rather have her dead than just gaining custody and putting you away," Nao replied, unfazed by Natsuki's harshness. "I mean, how else would that poison had gotten into her system if none of us gave it to her?"

For the first time ever, Natsuki could safely say she liked Nao. She was a delinquent, nearly got Anberlin killed, and a was a general pain in the side but she was smart. And smart enough to come up with such a plausible theory.

"You have a good point," the blunette said, putting her chin between her thumb and forefinger in thought. "And if we can gather proof that he has that motive in mind then -"

The door flew open and a few of Windbloom's national guard warmed into the room, armed and fully loaded. "Natsuki Kruger, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Amber Cody." They apprehended the headmistress and forced her (literally) into handcuffs before pushing her towards the door.

"I never tried to murder her!" Natsuki roared, digging her heels into the floor to keep from being shoved outside. She wasn't going to leave Anberlin again. "Stop!"

Shizuru rushed to her side, blocking the way for the guards. "She's innocent!" she cried, hoping they'd listen. "She didn't try to kill her."

"We have someone with proof that she did," one of the guards answered, pushing Natsuki further through the door, despite Shizuru being there.

The tawny woman had no intention of being shoved aside so easily. "Who?"

"One Peter Cody," another replied. "He has charged Natsuki Kruger and she shall be tried tomorrow along with the kidnapping charge."

This wasn't right. Peter had nerve indeed if he think he could frame Natsuki for something she didn't do.

"I have a witness that says I'm not the one responsible!" Natsuki claimed, glancing over her shoulder. "She can prove my innocence!"

"You'll get a chance to prove yourself in court." Without further hesitation, the guards ushered Natsuki from the room and down the hall, Shizuru following them, leaving Nao, Irina and Anberlin alone. They could look after each other, she reasoned.

"Where are you taking her?" the Amethyst Otome questioned, obviously furious.

"To the holding cell in the school."

Natsuki turned her head to glance at her lover. "Shizuru, it's okay. He can't prove anything. I'm guilty of nothing, you know that. Stay with Anberlin, don't let anyone get to her."

Shizuru crept up to Natsuki's side. "No, I can't leave you, no matter how much you want me to. We stick together, remember?"

"But if you come with me then no one's going to be there with Anberlin," Natsuki argued weakly. She adored Shizuru's loyalty, but she was big girl, she could take care of herself.

"If have Nao and Irina watching her," Shizuru replied. She suddenly stopped. Okay, Nao was known to be the queen of horniess and Irina was Anberlin's girlfriend . . . Oh yeah, there were a lot of things that could go wrong. "You know, now that I think back on it."

"Go back and watch her," Natsuki ordered. "I can hold out until tomorrow morning. She needs you more than I do." Without another word, Natsuki continued on he forced march to the holding cell, leaving Shizuru to stare after her and wish there was more she could do.

* * *

><p>All along her trek, Natsuki wondered again how things had progressively gotten worse. All of the things that could possibly go wrong had and they were all barely keeping their noses out of trouble. Not an easy task when trouble just followed them everywhere. They had been lucky in not losing everything, but now the chips were stacked against them and there was a very slim chance of winning the pot.<p>

The guards escorted Natsuki down into the underbelly of Garderobe where a series of holding cells were stacked up against stone walls. Each cell was unoccupied but the guards filled one as they unlatched the door and shoved Natsuki into it. The headmistress barely got her balance before hitting the stone floor. She glared over her shoulder, but glared at nothing but the backside of the door, which the guards had shut behind her.

Immediately, Natsuki rushed the door and slammed her shoulder against it, hoping to smash it down. "This is stupid!" she called, hoping the guards would hear. "I shouldn't be imprisoned for something I didn't do!"

However, her cries and protests fell on no one's ears as the guards had left her alone. It wasn't as if she could get out anyways.

"Damn." Natsuki hissed and paced around the cell, wondering how she could fix all of this. There was nothing she could do immediately, she realized with a dejected sigh, and so she had to wait until tomorrow. Sitting down upon the lonely cot in the cell she rubbed a little at the handcuffs which had dug into her wrists and made them raw and red. She tried to move them as little as possible as she laid down on the cot and stared up at the darkening ceiling. Her thoughts turned to Anberlin and of how Peter woudl dare to resort to such drastic measures just to get the court on his side. He could have killed her!

"He doesn't deserve her," she thought aloud bitterly. "Or any child for that matter. People like him . . . they should never have the right to have a child." She rolled onto her side, head on the pillow and felt her eyes grow heavy. "Anberlin deserves to be with us." Stress and exhaustion had taken their toll on her and it wasn't long before Natsuki fell into the comforts of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours passed and it was the dead of night with hardly anyone crawling around the campus. Nothing moved and the only sounds to be heard was the whispering of the wind and the chirp of the crickets playing their nightly tune. Natsuki was still in the catches of sleep and hardly heard the door open and close or the set of footsteps that approached the cot. A soft hand touched her cheek and Natsuki jumped up, meeting the eyes of her visitor.<p>

"I'm sorry," Shizuru whispered, caressing Natsuki's cheek. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The blunette sighed deeply. "What're you doing here? How'd you get in?"

Shizuru held up a bronze key looped around her finger. "You'd be surprised how easily you can turn tricks when you have to." She smiled upon seeing Natsuki's stunned and slightly hurt expression. "Relax, I didn't do anything. A quick kiss here a punch in the head there and well here I am."

Natsuki shook her head. Leave it to Shizuru to seduce and destroy. "You're something else, but why'd you come down here? I'm fine."

"I came down here to be with you." Shizuru helped herself onto the cot beside Natsuki and wormed her way between her bound wrists, nestling in her arms. "I didn't want to sleep alone. The bed felt empty and cold without you."

A blush settled upon the younger woman's cheeks as she shifted so that Shizuru would be more comfortable in her arms. They laid down together with the tawny woman's head pressed against her chest and their arms around one another's waists. "I'm sorry."

Shizuru glanced up to stare into Natsuki's face. "For what?"

"How all of this worked out," the other replied. "If I hadn't given Anberlin that water then maybe the trial would be over and Peter would be the one behind bars."

Shizuru raised a slender eyebrow. "Water bottle?"

"Oh right, I owe you an explanation." Natsuki proceeded to tell Shizuru about how Peter had tricked her into giving the poisoned water bottle to Anberlin. "It was good tactic and if my mother wasn't there to witness it then he might've had a strong case against me."

"But if you and he drank from the water then why aren't you as bad as Annie?" Shizuru asked.

"Well I had less than a mouthful so I guess it wasn't enough to affect me as it did Anberlin," Natsuki reasoned. "Speaking of, how is she?"

Shizuru settled back against Natsuki's chest, listening to the strong pound of her heart. She loved that sound. "She's fine. I kept a good watch on her and when Peter tried to see her, I wouldn't let him in. Yohko convinced him that Annie wasn't accepting visitors and unfortunately she kicked him and me out. There are guards placed around the door and the window was locked so that no one can get to her. She's safe now."

"That's good." Natsuki sighed and curled up with Shizuru, holding her tighter against her. "I don't know how we're going to do this. Peter's holding all of the cards."

"We'll be okay," Shizuru assured. "And no matter what I'll always be by your side, Natsuki."

The blunette smiled and pulled Shizuru up so that she could kiss her head. "Thank you, for everything. I'm really lucky to have you."

Shizuru tilted her head up to meet Natsuki's lips, stealing a kiss. "We're both lucky." After sharing another gentle kiss, they settled down for a night of rest, Shizuru using Natsuki as a pillow and Natsuki holding Shizuru in her arms. "I love you, Natsuki. Never forget that."

"I love you too, Shizuru. I always will."

* * *

><p><em>When Natsuki awoke she was alone and back in the infirmary of the school. However, something was different. A harsh white light had settled over the room and Natsuki had to shield her eyes before they adjusted. Everything was bathed in fantastic white of the purest sort, as if no other color had ever touched it. <em>

_Natsuki stood to her feet from where she was leaning against one of the beds and glanced around. "Shizuru?" There was no reply - wait, wasn't Anberlin in that bed? Now that she noticed, there was no sign that Anberlin had been in the bed at all. Panic set like an icy frost in Natsuki's veins. "Anberlin? Annie." _

_With no reply, Natsuki raced towards the door and pulled it open - only to see a falling apart hallway crumbling with decay and age. Dry spatters of blood soiled the crumbling plaster of the walls and the floors were littered with waste and spiderwebs. As Natsuki stepped further into the hall to investigate, she realized that she was no longer in Garderobe but in an old hospital. _

_Her heart pounded in her ears. "What happened?" she wondered aloud as she continued to stroll down the hall, taking side glances into branching rooms, all of which were the darkest of dark. "How did I get here?" _

_The sound of ruffling papers caught her attention and for a moment Natsuki froze, icy fear creeping into her heart. If someone was here with her then that would be bad. She didn't know if that person was an enemy or not and she had no way of defending herself. Still, she would never know if it was a friend or foe unless she went and found out. _

_With careful steps, Natsuki stalked further down the hallway and with each step the sound of the papers grew louder. The closer she got, she noticed that it sounded like someone was feverishly scribbling on said papers. The hallway ended and turned to the right where a bright whitish light emanated and a hunched shadow played against the wall. _

_Natsuki swallowed. "Hello?" She stepped around the corner and came face to face with a cell door that looked like it belonged in the doorway of a prison block. However, she could be less interested in the door and more into the person who was on the other side of it. _

_"Anberlin!" Natsuki rushed the door and gripped the bars in her hands, but it wouldn't open. She stepped back and stared down at the girl. She was on her hands and knees with a colored pencil in her hand, scribbling away at a few sheets of loose-leaf paper. She was the one making all of the noise. _

_Anberlin hardly looked up from her drawings. "Go away," she said. "I'm busy." Her hand moved the pencil all around the paper, but her shadow made it difficult for Natsuki to see what she was drawing. _

_The roughness of her tone stunned the headmistress, but she paid it no attention. __"What're you doing here?" she asked, glancing around at the decrepit old hospital building. It indeed gave her an unsettling feeling. "How did you get here?"_

_ Anberlin didn't feel like answering her questions. "Find Robby!" she demanded. Natsuki found it unfit how Anberlin was giving her so many blunt responses. "I want my toy," she added quietly._

_ Natsuki nodded, though she had no clue what this toy looked like. She wondered why Anberlin would bother still playing with toys, but she didn't question it. "Okay. I'll see if I can find him."_

_ Natsuki slowly stepped away from the bars, keeping her eyes directly on Anberlin, never once taking them off her. She left the hallway and walked back the way she had come, looking to the walls for guidance. Her brow furrowed as the arrows that had led her to Anberlin's position had changed direction and led her deeper and deeper into the hospital and back to the room, but it wasn't like it had been. _

_ The serene white room was smothered in blood, as if a brutal murder had just taken place. There was spatter all over the walls and the floor and even on the ceiling, but the epicenter of it was the bed. Natsuki withdrew from the room, a hand over her nose, staggering from the smell. The stench of copper would forever churn her stomach from then on. _

_Pulling her jacket over her nose, Natsuki entered the room and took a look around. It didn't take very long for her to identify the old stuffed animal rabbit sitting upright against the bloody pillow on the bed. Strangely enough, the rabbit was the only thing not completely drenched in blood. Stranger still, were the small collection of deep red stones scattered all around it. They looked very similar to the Garnet. However, Natsuki ignored them and took up her prize from the bed. _

_The rabbit was soft to the touch and emitted a comforting aura. There was some stitching out of place and a few moth-eaten holes were scattered all around. It stared up at Natsuki with reflective black eyes that matched Peter's stared up at Natsuki while its large floppy ears tickled the backs of her hands. Despite that it was in perfect condition and . . . a little cute. _In a creepy kind of way, _Natsuki thought. _

_Taking the toy in hand, she slowly stepped out of the destroyed room and stepped back down the long hallway towards where she last left Anberlin. The hallway grew darker the more she walked, as if with each step she took she trailed a curtain of shadow behind. After turning a corner, Natsuki arrived at the bars that separated the two halls and was relieved to find Anberlin still behind it. _

_"Annie," the blunette called. She approached the bars and stuck her hand holding the rabbit through. "Is this it?" _

_Anberlin looked up, dropping her pencils, and stared. "I want Robby," she said again, as if she didn't see the toy. _

_Natsuki frowned and held the rabbit further towards her. "This is it, right?" she asked, but Anberlin neither confirmed nor denied it. The girl simply rose to her feet and continued to stare. "If it is, take it," Natsuki said. She was getting tired of holding the rabbit out and even more tired of the ominous feeling she got from it. _

_Anberlin stared a second more and then reached out her hand towards the toy . . . but paused, as if thinking something over . . . and slowly withdrew her hand again. Then she started backing away. _

_Natsuki blinked. "Where are you going?" Anberlin asked her to find her toy and now she was leaving. It made no sense and made Natsuki feel as if he work had gone to waste. "Annie, if this isn't Robby then tell me what he looks like and I'll see if I can find him." _

_Her words had very little affect as Anberlin continued to back away and then scamper down the hall, leaving all of her drawings, Robby, and Natsuki behind. _

_Natsuki dropped the rabbit to the ground and grasped the bars with both hands, jerking it violently. But the bars held fast and refused to budge. "Anberlin, where are you going? Wait!" _

_Anberlin turned a corner and scampered into a room, but no sooner had she disappeared beyond the doorway did an ear-splitting scream erupt and echoed off the walls. _

* * *

><p>Natsuki awoke with a start and glanced all around her. There was nothing but darkness and the slivers of moonlight that streamed through the cell window. She was still lying upon the plain cot in the holding cell, her wrists still bound.<p>

It was only a dream, a nightmare.

Natsuki let loose a breath of relief and laid her head back down on the cot. She blinked upon feeling someone press closer to her chest and looked to see Shizuru sleeping against her, stuck against her breasts. Her breath was even and calm and would shift position to get a better hold on Nastuki.

The blunette calmed and held Shizuru close to before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>For the first time in hours, Anberlin opened her eye to see nothing but darkness. She panicked, thinking that she had gone blind, but once her vision adjusted realized that it was only the darkness of night. Faint silver-blue light seeped in through the window from the moon outside and a battery-powered clock on the wall read the time: midnight.<p>

The girl sighed deeply and sat up in bed. She was alone in the infirmary, something she found odd. Hadn't she been in the courtroom not too long ago? Then the memories hit her and she sighed.

"Oh right." She thought the water tasted funny and the next thing she knew, she was feeling sick and throwing up her guts upon the stand. That had been embarrassing.

Running a hand through her hair, Anberlin took in a deep breath and removed the breathing mask, as she could breathe fine on her own. The IV in her hand was nearly empty and she felt as fine as ever. Swinging her legs out of bed, Anberlin walked over to the counter where Yohko normally sat and pulled out a cotton ball and some tape. Removing the tape that kept the needle in her hand, she slowly (and with her eyes closed) pulled out the needle and placed the cotton ball over the small pearl of blood that sprouted. Using the tape to keep the cotton in place, Anberlin straightened up her clothes and pulled on her discarded shoes. She would need to make a pit stop to her room for more comfortable clothes.

After making sure that the tape was secure on the cotton, Anberlin opened the door to room. She was surprised to see that two guards, fast asleep, were seated outside the door, but reasoned that Natsuki must have placed them there to watch her.

She shook her head. "That woman just doesn't trust me." With a close of the door, Anberlin stuck her hands in the pockets of her shorts and strolled silently down the hallway.

* * *

><p>On her way to her room, Anberlin thought about everything and nothing. Things had definitely taken a turn for the worse since she was poisoned, but what exactly did that mean. Who would want to poison her? She had found the water among Natsuki's possessions and if someone was trying to poison her -<p>

She stopped dead in her steps.

No, that was impossible. Natsuki vowed to protect her, right? Why would she want to kill her? There had to be some mistake!

Then again if Anberlin was gone then Natsuki wouldn't have to worry about watching out for her every second of the day and she wouldn't have to worry about the Black Hand. Natsuki actually had a lot to gain (well, lose but in a good way) if Anberlin was out of the picture.

Still, Anberlin couldn't bring herself to imagine Natsuki would actually try to _kill_ her!

"She can't hate me _that_ much," the girl tried to reason. "I mean, I haven't done anything that bad, but . . . I do cause her a lot of trouble . . ." She leaned up against the wall and sighed deeply, feeling a headache pulse in her skull. This was all way too complicated.

"I don't care what it takes, I'm not losing this case!"

Anberlin blinked. That sounded like Peter's voice. Turning her head, she realized she had stopped just outside of a pay phone corner. Pressing her back against the wall, she listened in to what he had to say.

Peter sighed roughly as he gripped the phone tightly in his hands. "I got lucky that I was able to get that bottle back. If any one of those Garderobe morons had gotten it before I did, then we would have had something to worry about. I'm grateful that you paid off that judge to dismiss the poisoning, or else I really would be behind bars." He was silent a moment. "No, the brat's not dead. There was enough arsenic to kill her, but timing was a little off."

Anberlin froze. It wasn't Natsuki who tried to kill her, but Peter. She didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified, but she mentally kicked herself for doubting the blunette.

"I should just kill her now, but that would be too bold," Peter muttered. "Without hard evidence that headmistress bitch can't do anything . . . but that mother of hers could vouch for her. Yes, she is the president of Aries, but I can probably poison her while she's still here. If she croaks then she won't be there to testify for her daughter."

The girl froze. Oh no . . .!

"Yes, I'll see what I can do, I'll do it tonight even. As long as I get that bloody girl back. Bye." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. Yes, he would have to get rid of Saeko and in the uproar probably kidnap Anberlin. Everyone would be in a frenzy over the president's death that they would hardly pay attention to Anberlin, it was the perfect distraction. He would do it.

Hanging up the phone, Peter walked out of the small corner and stopped upon seeing Anberlin emerge from her hiding spot, terrified and shaking. He didn't even try to put on an act this time. "You heard, I take it?"

"You're not killing her," Anberlin swore, despite her timid disposition. "She holds no part in this."

"Correction, she is what's going to decide whether I stay free or go to prison," Peter replied. "She is the most crucial piece yet." He brushed past her. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Anberlin raced after him, blocking his path. "Please, no. Don't do this. She has another kid she needs to raise and a country to run. Please. What do I have to do to stop you from doing this?"

Peter considered for a brief moment. "Well, all of this is to gain custody of you, but if you tell the judge tomorrow that you want to go with me, then I'll drop all charges against the headmistress and spare her mother."

It was like falling into a trap. Anberlin wanted nothing more than to get away from Peter but . . . once again she had no choice. It was all in an effort to protect Saeko and everyone else - even if Anberlin was the one who was losing everything. She bowed her head in defeat and swallowed hard. _I'm so sorry . . . _"Okay. I'll go with you, but you have to swear not to hurt Saeko. I'll watch every move you make until court tomorrow morning. I don't trust you."

"Nor do I trust you to keep your mouth shut," Peter replied. "I'm not going to let you run off. You'll be under my watch until court tomorrow morning." With that, he grasped Anberlin's shirt collar and hauled her towards a vacant room he had discovered upon snooping around. Shoving Anberlin inside, he gave locked the door and gave her a swift kick in the side, knocking the wind from her lungs.

Anberlin yelped and held her side, trying to regain her breath.

"Get used to that," Peter instructed. He dragged Anberlin over to a table and grasped the belt from around his waist, using it to tie Anberlin's wrists tightly behind her back. "You're going to stay here, but don't worry, I won't be going anywhere now that I have you."

Even though he said so, Anberlin still had a hard time trusting him. She kept wide awake throughout the night, fearful that if she fell asleep Peter would go back on his word and slip out to kill Saeko. Even when he was sleeping, Anberlin kept her eye on her father. It was exhausting work and her head bobbed up and down like a cork in water and by morning dark circles were under her eyes and she could barely keep her head up.

Peter awoke as refreshed as ever and barely spared Anberlin a passing glance as he prepared for court that day. He seemed excited in his movements, almost happy. He was at last getting what he had worked so hard for. Of course he would be excited. After dressing, he kneeled down by Anberlin's side and untied her hands which were now an odd light blue color. The belt had cut off the circulation of the blood in her hands and even though she could still use them, they felt numb and useless.

Peter turned Anberlin's head to face him, the girl barely keeping her eye open. She just wanted to sleep. "Get yourself cleaned up," he ordered. "You have to look presentable." Grasping her shirt collar, he hauled her to her feet and pushed her towards the bathroom to wash up.

Anberlin stumbled into the room and braced herself against the sink. She could feel Peter watching her from the doorway but pretended that he wasn't there. Turning on the water, she gathered some in her hands and splashed some in her face. The water was warm and provided some much needed comfort. She wished she could fall into that warmth and stay within it forever. Wiping her face with an old rag, she stared at herself in the mirror and didn't like what she saw.

A girl that looked like her stared back at her, but this girl was different. She looked defeated and broken with bruises and tear stains on her cheeks. Her skin looked washed out and faded and even her beautiful aquamarine eye was lackluster. Anberlin reached out a hand and frowned when their fingertips met.

_Is this what I've become? _she asked herself. _A hollow shell following everyone's will but my own? _She sighed. Perhaps Tomoe was right, her will was weak.

"What're you staring at?" Peter hissed as he stormed into the bathroom. He pulled Anberlin's hand away from the mirror and dragged her out of the room. "We don't have all day."

As they strolled towards the Conference Hall for court, Peter made it clear that he would indeed not leave Anberlin alone. He loomed over her like some great shadow and would barely give her room enough to breathe. He was constantly lingering by her side and whenever someone passed, he would make sure Anberlin didn't make eye contact.

"You're under my control now," he growled in her ear, sending icy shivers down her spine.

Anberlin tried to distance herself as much as she could, searching around frantically for Natsuki or Shizuru. She hadn't seen them since yesterday afternoon and hoped nothing bad had happened to them.

The pair passed through the doors leading into the courtroom and all attention turned to them.

"Mr. Cody," Corwyn said as he leaned against the stand. "We were beginning to worry you would be late."

"Forgive my near tardiness, Your Honor," Peter in a sickly charismatic voice. "But Amber was still feeling weak from yesterday and had difficulty getting up." He placed a hand upon her shoulder, feeling the girl tense up. "Don't worry, she's okay now."

Corwyn seemed to accept the explanation and sat back in his chair. "I see. Well, it's good that she has made a fast recovery. We shall finish up the hearing postponed from yesterday and then examine the new charge against Natsuki Kruger for attempted murder."

The blood chilled in Anberlin's veins. No . . . No, no no! That's not how it's supposed to be! _Natsuki didn't try to kill me! She was trying to protect me! _She made eye contact with the handcuffed headmistress down the way and felt as if she were about to cry. Natsuki looked so mad and defeated that it was almost cruel. She didn't deserve any of this torment. Anberlin stared into Natsuki's cool green eyes as they gazed at one another. _I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Please, forgive me. _

Natsuki peered back at the young girl and sighed gently, offering a small smile. _You hold no responsibility_, her eyes conveyed. _I have no reason to be mad at you for something your father is doing. He's evil, and we both know it. You don't need to apologize. _

The judge tapped his finger against the stand and cleared his throat. "I guess we shall start court -"

"Actually, Your Honor," Peter interjected. "There's no reason to continue any further. My daughter has confided in me that she would rather stay in my custody and wants out of Garderobe."

A murmur laid over the room and Natsuki's eyes went wide even as Shizuru's heart skipped a beat. This wasn't possible!

"As her parent and legal guardian," Peter went on, "I consented and signed the necessary paperwork to get Amber fully out of this institution and come live with me. I have proper lodgings across town with a friend and she will have everything she needs. Being that as it may, I wish to drop all charges against Natsuki Kruger and Garderobe itself."

Natsuki's fists tightened. Damn that man!

Corwyn seemed to have an internal war with himself and took a moment of silence. Yet, he spoke soon after. "I have heard you say this, Mr. Cody, but I have yet to hear the person herself." He glanced at Anberlin. "Will you step forward?"

Anberlin swallowed. She felt sick all over again. _I don't want to. This is crazy. _

Peter placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward. "Go on," he urged.

With hesitating steps, Anberlin crept forward some until she stood in front of the judge. All eyes were upon her and she felt as if everyone could see her secret and why she was doing this. It made her feel vulnerable and naked to the world. She swallowed hard to keep her fear in check. "Yes, sir?"

"Do you wish to leave this school and stay with your father?" Corywn asked. He could tell by the way the girl glanced around frantically that she had no intention to do so, but he had to ask.

Anberlin was silent for a moment. She really didn't want to, but it was all to save Saeko. Anberlin liked her and would be sad if she was gone, but Natsuki would be devastated. Anberlin couldn't hurt two people like that and she drew in a deep breath, closing her eye. " . . . Yes . . ."

Natsuki shook her head. No . . .

"I . . . want to leave the school . . ." Her breath hitched and she forced the despair from her voice, "and live with my father." She could feel everyone staring again, but this time in shock. _I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I don't want to do this. I'm sorry! _

Finally, the will to keep her mouth closed was too much for Natsuki and she slammed her fists upon the table. "Anberlin, you can't be serious!" Her cry prompted the girl to look at her. "This can't be what you want!"

Corwyn frowned. "That's enough, Miss Kruger!"

Shizuru spoke up as well. She had held her tongue long enough. "Annie, you can't let everyone pressure you into what you want to do. Remember what I said, if you show your father that you're afraid of him then you're giving him all the power!"

The power in their words reached Anberlin's ears and wormed its way into her heart. She didn't want any of this, but it was all to protect them. Anberlin would have spilled her guts had Peter not been in the room. She was terrified of him and what he might do. She didn't know if he had a gun on him and would start shooting if he revealed his secrets. _It's not my fault! _she screamed to them with her eye. _It's all to protect you, so please, let me do this . . . _

A resounding _smack!_ echoed throughout the room as Corwyn slammed his gavel down. His eyes were like raging embers burning with annoyance. "That's enough, I said! If either of you two speak again, I will hold you in contempt. Is that clear?"

Natsuki and Shizuru grumbled to themselves, but ultimate nodded. "Yes . . ."

Corwyn nodded and glanced back at Anberlin. "Is this truly what you want?"

The girl bit her lip and nodded. She was doing this for Natsuki and Shizuru and Saeko. As long as they were safe, then she would withstand everything that would come. "Yes . . ."

"Alright." He addressed the room as a whole. "I place full custody of Amber Lynn Cody with her father, Peter Cody, and excuse her admission into Garderobe Academy. In addition, Mr. Cody is awarded control of Amber's finances of 25,000 dollars until she is eighteen and of all charges against Garderobe and its headmistress Natsuki Kruger have been dropped. Court dismissed." He slammed down his gavel and the noise echoed endlessly throughout Anberlin's heart. It was over. She hung her head. Everything was over.

_I'm so sorry . . . _

A guard released Natsuki from her bonds and she and Shizuru wasted no time in rushing over to Anberlin. The blunette took the girl's paled face in her hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "Why did you do that?" she asked roughly. "Why would you let him win like that without a fight?"

Anberlin couldn't speak. It felt as if her throat was swollen shut and it was all she could to not to stare completely into Natsuki's eyes. _I want to tell you so badly . . . I want you to save me . . . _"I'm sorry," she replied breathily. "Just know . . . I had no choice." She trembled. "I need to protect you!"

Shizuru touched Anberlin's shoulder. "Annie, we're adults. We can protect ourselves, but now you just made it harder for us to protect you." She sighed deeply and overlapped one of Natsuki's hands on the girl's cheek. "Why would you do something like this?"

Once more, fear kept her from uttering a single word. This pain and this forced secrecy was more than she could handle and it was slowly killing her, mentally and physically. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and rushed into their waiting arms, pressing her face against Natsuki's collar and crying harshly. _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

A hand landed on Anberlin's shoulder and pulled her out of their group embrace. She reached back to the women, hoping they would save her, but Peter held her fast and close. "I'm sorry to break up this teary goodbye, but we must be going now. I have plans later this afternoon and we can't miss them." His smirk was poisonous.

Natsuki and Shizuru glared back with just as much ferocity. They certainly weren't going to take the court ruling lying down. They would die first before they'd do that.

"We'll never stop fighting this," Shizuru swore. "We'll keep fighting for custody. Mark my words."

Peter seemed unfazed. "I bet you will, but good like trying to get evidence to use against me. The only way you could possibly gain custody is if you prove that I'm an unfit parent or do not do a sufficient job in caring for, but there are many laws that keep a parent and child together. You might as well give up now." He smirked. "You know, if you want a child so badly then perhaps you should make on of your own instead of trying to steal mine. If you need any help, I'd be happy to volunteer."

Ouch. That hurt.

Natsuki stood protectively in front of Shizuru and growled at Peter. That was just uncalled for. She didn't remember when hitting below the belt became okay. "Get out of my sight, but you haven't seen the last of us. I'm going to get you."

Peter smirked to himself. "Sounds like a challenge, bring it on." He turned to leave, taking a struggling Anberlin with him. _I'm looking forward to our next meeting. I hope it comes soon. _

Together, he and Anberlin stumbled out of the Conference Hall and into the sunny summer day. Their footsteps were slow and deliberate, not expressing the joy that either of them should have felt.

"Don't be so mopey," Peter ordered his daughter. "You get to be with your dear old dad. You have nothing to worry about."

That was a lie. Anberlin had everything to worry about now. With no one to protect her, it was now a guarantee that she would be dead in the very near future. She didn't want to die, even if it might be a way to be released from Peter's beatings and psychological torture. She still had things she wanted to do in life - she still wanted to become headmistress! However, that dream had been shattered since Peter had first arrived. There was no longer a future for her.

They stumbled towards a parked car on the outskirts of the school and Peter shoved Anberlin towards it, turning her around so that he back was to the door. Peter laid his hands upon her shoulders and watched her wince.

"You think that this is all just some horrible nightmare, don't you?" he asked, staring into her eye. There was no warmth in him, he was ice cold. A smile crossed him. "And that any moment now you'll wake up and be back in your nice, warm bed. However, I can assure you one thing . . ."

Without warning, the car door flung open and a man in black grasped Anberlin and pulled her into the car. The girl tried to scream, but the mysterious man had a hand over her mouth. He wrestled her down onto the backseat and pulled out a roll of duct tape, binding her hands behind her back and her ankles together.

Peter closed the door. "The nightmare is just beginning."

Anberlin tried to fight back, twisting her body like a worm to make it more difficult for him. It worked for a little while, but a quickly blow to her head was all that was needed to knock her unconscious and stop her from struggling.

The man, satisfied that he was done, fastened a strip of tape over Anberlin's mouth and eyes, but left her nose open so that she could breathe. Then he rolled her over so that she was resting on the floor of the car where no one could see her easily. Once Anberlin was down beneath the seats, he jumped into the front and sat in the passenger's seat next to Peter, who was at the wheel.

"That went easier than I expected," the man said. "Though she did give me a bit of trouble. One thing's for sure, she's a lot feistier than the others have been. Takes after you."

Peter chuckled some. "She sure does, that's why I hate her spirit. Thank you for assisting me, Herod. I couldn't have done it without you." Peter put the car in drive and they sped away calmly and smoothly, as if nothing happened at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, another depressing chapter. Too bad the depressing stuff isn't over. It's gonna get worse, but trust me, it'll get better. Just stick around for about four or five more chapters and you'll see why.<strong>

**You all probably hate my guts right now, huh? Oh well, you'll thank me later once everything is said and done. I'm a fan of happy endings. **

**This chapter was supposed to be uber long, but I cut it down to size. The next part should be up fairly quickly so be a little patient with me. **

**Now I'm going to work on the Extra chapter. Thank you to all who faved/reviewed/alerted. It's all appreciated. **

**Chapter Theme(s): **

**Cold Blood (Theme of Josh) Akira Yamaoka, for the dream sequence (I'm a Silent Hill fan :P) **

**Airplanes by B.O.B Feat. Haley Williams **

Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now<br>Wish right now  
>Wish right now<br>_  
><em>Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
>To go back to a place much simpler than this<br>'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
>And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<br>And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
>There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<br>And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
>And you hopin' but them people never call you back<br>But that's just how the story unfolds  
>You get another hand soon after you fold<br>And when your plans unravel in the sand  
>What would you wish for if you had one chance?<br>So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
>I'm on my way so don't close that gate<br>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
>And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<br>_  
><em>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Can we pretend that airplanes  
>In the night sky<br>Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)  
>I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)<br>Wish right now (Wish right now)  
>Wish right now (Wish right now)<p> 


	18. You Found Me

**So it's about six in the morning and I've been working on this since three. My hand hurts and I'm tired. you guys are so lucky that I enjoy writing so much. that's the only reason I'm updating so quickly. Otherwise, these things would be coming slower and slower. **

**So here we are, another chapter. It took me long enough. ****I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I could. My goal was to update a chapter a day - it didn't work out too well. This one took me about maybe half a week which is still good considering the length and working on the Extras. I am super excited to get to work on the next chapter of the Extras. Hooray for zombie/vampires! :D **

**Warning, this one is a little suspenseful and intense so be prepared.**

**I updated the Extras so if you all like apocalyptic scenarios and total chaos/romance then take a look at it. I have to give credit to Raine-San for giving me the prompt. **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter~ **

* * *

><p>The two men passed along the roads of Windbloom City as easily and as casually as if they were out for a pleasant drive. Their consciences were clear and their blackened hearts felt no shame in what they had done and were about to do. This kind of activity was bred into them many years ago. It was nothing new.<p>

The concrete streets of the main city soon gave way to more suburban areas dotted all around with old and craggly tress that stank of imminent rot. The grass was not as green here as it would be in other areas. No it was brown and dry and would have crumpled to dust if not for the minimal amount of rainfall that had occurred not too long ago.

This desolate place was also flecked with the most desolate homes anyone could have ever imagined. The roofs needed repairs and plaster was chipping off to reveal the worn and eroding brickwork beneath. Rusted chain-link fences outlined small yards, front and back, around the homes but did little to improve the overall gloomy feel. It was community in which only the lowest of the low would reside and it was just the place that Peter and Herod resided as they pulled into a cracked driveway of the most decrepit house in the neighborhood.

The two men removed themselves from the car and promptly flung open the backseat door. Anberlin was still lying upon the floor of the car, her eye just barely flickering open as consciousness began to return.

"Get her," Peter ordered. "Take her inside."

Without a words of disagreement, Herod reached in and grasped the junction of Anberlin's bound wrists. Pulling her out of the car and onto the concrete driveway, he lifted her upon onto his shoulder and stormed inside after Peter. The girl hardly put up a fight, still too disillusioned from all that had recently happened.

The inside of the house wasn't as terrible as the outside. In fact, it almost looked normal. The living room was furnished with a drab brown carpet and couch that rested against the wall. There was a coffee table just in front of the couch in which it could also be used as a foot rest if need be. Two branching hallways led to a small kitchen while the other connected with two bedrooms. At the end of the hall was another door that served as a storage room and it was that room that Peter and Herod took Anberlin.

When Peter opened the door and flicked on the light, the room was revealed to be completely empty. The light was just a bulb hanging from the ceiling by a wire, casting the far corners of the room into shadow.

Herod flung Anberlin off his shoulder and to the ground as if she were a bag of stones, with the least care as possible. The girl hit the ground hard on her arm, bruising it terribly. She groaned, but the men gave her no concern.

"Remove the binds," Peter instructed. "All of them."

Herod blinked. All of them? "Are you mad? If we remove all of them then she could fight back. She _was_ at that Otome school."

Peter shook his head, giving his best wayward smile. "Don't worry. She won't do anything." He patted his coat pocket with assurance and Herod seemed to understand. "Now, unbind her."

With a nod, Herod pulled forth a knife from the folds of his clothes and dipped it beneath the sticky folds of the tape, slicing them free. The circulation in her hands and slowed and a slight bluish tint were found in her fingers. After he discarded the tape around her wrists and ankles, Herod pulled the strips of tape off from around her eyes and mouth, leaving stinging red marks in their wake.

Anberlin hissed as the tape was removed from around her mouth and reached up a hand to soothe the burn. By now she should have been used to pain, but apparently her body was still sensitive to it.

Peter gave a satisfied nod. "Good, now leave us. Don't worry, you'll be needed soon."

Herod snorted and turned to leave. "I had better. This brat has caused so much trouble that I'd hate to miss the bloodshed. Call me when you're done playing your games."

Peter hummed in reply. "Will do." Once he and Anberlin were officially alone, he stepped towards her and watched in delight as she scampered further into the room. She was completely at his mercy now. "There's no need to run away. Why don't you come and take what's coming to you like the valiant Otome you are?" He said the title as if it were a mockery.

Anberlin pressed herself against the back and curled into the corner, her eye glued to Peter as he inched closer and closer. "What're you going to do?" she whimpered, heart hammering. There was no direct route of escape, she was trapped. "What's going on?"

"Oh don't worry." Peter's hand dipped into his pocket and pulled out an all too familiar tool that Anberlin had seen multiple times. The blood drained from her face and her eye widened as far as it would go. In his hand was the small tin whistle. Peter grinned evilly as he raised it to his lips. "How about a little song?"

* * *

><p>In the confines of Natsuki's office the mood hadn't improved any at all. A heaviness had settled over the room, namely its two occupants. All day long, Natsuki and Shizuru had been reeling with the court verdict and trying to adjust to life without Anberlin. Things were quiet and peaceful, but it was hard to forget the girl was ever there. Her clothes were still left in her room with the only thing missing was the wad of money she won from the Maxx 300. No doubt Peter had taken it, they thought with disdain.<p>

All throughout the day the pair had hardly gotten any work done and seemed more distracted than normal. They just simply couldn't focus.

"It's like she's died," Natsuki said quietly as the afternoon was drawing to a close. The pile of paperwork she had on her desk was still left untouched. She licked her dry lips and thumbed the necklace she wore, feeling shots of tingling pain ripple throughout her being. Just thinking about Anberlin hurt.

Shizuru nibbled the inside of her lip. "I know . . ." Her eyes scanned the office and found it to be completely empty. She sighed and went slack against the couch, running her fingers down the surface of the pillows. "I've given thought to what life would be like if she left," she muttered, "but . . . I didn't think it would be this empty."

Natsuki rose up from her seat and leaned against the desk, drumming her fingers against the top. "She was a brat, but . . . she was good. I don't think I would have lasted through half of the things she did . . ." She bit her lip hard, drawing a line of blood.

Saeko, who had been sitting up with the two since court that morning, glanced from one to the other. "Is everything he did legal?" she asked. "Can he just . . . take her like that?"

"There was nothing wrong with what he did," Natsuki admitted harshly. She had tried to find every loophole she could to get Anberlin back, but came up with nothing. "He's her legal guardian and had every right to take her out of Garderobe . . ." She sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair. "I just . . ." She gritted her teeth and turned around, slamming her hand down upon the desk with so much force that she might break it. "I just wish I could have kept my promise!"

Shizuru and Saeko jumped at the force with which Natsuki hit the desk and shared a glance. They both knew how deeply Natsuki cared for Anberlin, even if she didn't admit it, and they couldn't imagine the pain she must have been feeling.

Natsuki took in one breath after another, trying to keep her emotions from turning her into a raving wreck. "I told her that I would keep her safe. And I just handed her over to that monster, that demon and I couldn't stop him!"

"We all wished that," Shizuru said, rising to her feet. Seeing Natsuki so broken, so vulnerable was setting off her own distress. "But there was nothing we could do, our hands were tied."

"Maybe we didn't try hard enough," Natsuki reasoned, trying to pinpoint when and how things fell apart. "That girl trusted us, Shizuru, and we let her down!"

"Natsuki!" Shizuru gripped the blunette's arms tightly, forcing them to meet eyes. "There was nothing we could. I understand how guilty you must feel, I feel it too, but we ran out of options. There was nothing we could do."

Saeko sighed softly, folding her arms over her chest. She found it funny to think that she was the president of an entire nation and yet she couldn't do anything to help one girl. "I'm afraid I have to say that I must be going," she said softly. "I have been here a little too long and now that both of you are alright, I don't need to stay."

Natsuki blinked. She wanted her mother to stay, having her around made her feel that much more secure. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay the night and travel in the morning?" she offered. "I'm sure after today you must be exhausted."

The older Kruger woman smiled. "Thank you, but I've spent too much time away from Aries as it is. And in any case, I'm sure Yukino would want to leave my position. She can handle a lot of things, but I'm sure the pressure is getting to her. Plus I'm sure your sister is wondering when I'm coming home." She reached out to touch her daughter's face upon seeing her frown. "Don't make that pouty face. You know where you can reach me."

Natsuki nodded. "I know, but . . ." she shook her head. "Never mind. Thank you for coming to support us, Mother. We appreciate it."

"It's no trouble," Saeko replied. "I was glad to stand up for you two, even if it was moral support." Her expression became serious and she touched each woman on the shoulder, staring into their eyes. "Listen to me: you may have won this battle, but the war is just beginning. If you truly want to go after Anberlin then don't waver and do everything you can. That's what it means for a parent to love a child."

"But we're not -" Shizuru started.

"You know what I mean," Saeko interjected. "If you want her that badly, then never give up and never let her go."

They already knew this of course and would indeed do anything to get Anberlin back, but doing so would take time and of course evidence, which they didn't have and probably would never get. They had no clue where Peter had taken Anberlin, but they hoped she was alright.

Shizuru nodded. "Of course, but . . . it's just where to start . . ."

"Try to go to court pushing for custody," Saeko said. "If you have evidence that can prove Cody is an unfit parent then you have a good chance." Her green eyes narrowed. "Natsuki, what did you do with that water bottle?"

That water bottle . . .

"I left it on the table in the courtroom," she replied, "but when Anberlin collapsed I lost track of it. If I had to guess though, Peter did away with it. Otherwise we could use that as really good evidence and possible catch him on an attempted murder charge."

"Listen to me, find that water bottle," the older Kruger instructed. "Look everywhere you can, but you have to find it." The fierce look in Saeko's eyes said that there was no room for debate. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

The younger Kruger nodded, brows knitting together in determination. She would do everything she could to put Peter away and get Anberlin back where she belonged. "I understand."

Suddenly, the doors to the office flew open and all heads turned to see what visitor dared to intrude so rudely. However, the color drained from all their faces as the clearly upset figure of Irina Woods stood in the doorway. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her brow was crumpled while the shine of tears glistened in her eyes. It was clear that she had heard what happened.

"How could you?" Irina seethed as she stormed further into the office. The closer she came, the more palpable her fury was. It took a lot for the adults to hold their ground.

"Irina . . ." Shizuru began, hoping to calm the girl before things got out of control.

"No, let me finish," Irina cut in, which was completely not in her nature. She glared daggers at Natsuki. "How could you let him take her like that? After all that's happened."

Natsuki nodded solemnly. "I know, and I'm deeply sorry but -"

"Stop with the excuses!" Irina suddenly yelled, her pent-up tears spilling out down her face in a torrent.

The gathered women jumped and exchanged nervous glances. They should have known better than to expect her to understand the situation. She was, after all, Anberlin's girlfriend and when it comes to loved ones being taken away without warning . . . well, there was no recovery from the heartache.

Irina didn't even try to calm herself. "She told me that she trusted you, that you were the only people who could save her - but you didn't! You betrayed and abandoned her to be taken away! Now tell me why: why did you leave her all alone? Was it because you only wanted to save yourselves, or did you get tired of her and thought it'd be better if she was gone?"

It hurt to hear all of the accusations, even if they had heard them before, but to hear them coming from another student was the most heartbreaking.

Irina's fists clenched at her sides. "Or was it because you didn't want to have the GEM in Garderobe anymore?"

Natsuki gasped and exchanged a surprised glance between her mother and Shizuru. No one was supposed to know much about the GEM except for them. "You know . . . about the Garnet?"

"I know everything," Irina said, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand. "She trusted me too . . . and I won't betray her like you all did!" Without wasting any time, she spun on her heel and headed for the door again, determined to find Anberlin and save her before it was too late. she just hoped it wasn't already too late.

"Where're you going?" the headmistress questioned. She already lost one student and didn't plan on losing another.

"I'm going to find her," Irina replied. "If you want to help me then fine, but if you won't then that's okay too." She made it to the doorway, but was stopped when Shizuru suddenly stepped in her path, a serious expression on her normally collected face.

"You're not leaving," the tawny woman said adamantly.

Irina, who had the utmost respect for Shizuru, was in no mood to debate. "Watch me. I'm going to find her." She dared another step and was promptly grasped by the wrists and held tight. Irina stared up into Shizuru's blood red eyes and frowned. "Let me go, I need to find her."

Shizuru held her fast. "I know you do, but you don't have any idea where she is. We don't even know where she is, but we're trying all we can to -"

"By just standing here?" Irina snapped. "If you were serious about finding her then you'd be out there right now! If you're not serious about this then you lied to her about caring about her. You never loved her, did you? All you cared about what she could do for you or some other ulterior motive and if that's true then you're no better than Peter!"

A hand came down hard on Irina's cheek, with enough force to knock the glasses clear from her face. Natsuki and Saeko gasped even as Irina's eyes went wide. Shizuru bit her lip hard as she clenched her raised hand into a fist.

"Don't you ever," she growled, bangs hanging over her eyes, "compare me to that scum. I tried everything I could to protect her, but . . . even if you want to protect someone, there are rules we have to follow. Even though I'm an Otome, I'm not above the law. I had no choice but to let her go, even though my heart screamed to have her close. I never wanted to sacrifice her to that demon!"

Shizuru's outburst caused all other parties to fall silent. Only a handful of times did Shizuru truly show this degree of emotion and each time always left them shell shocked. Even though she kept a pleasant, platonic front, Shizuru Viola was a very passionate person.

"You say that I don't care anything about her," Shizuru continued, her voice rising in volume as the pain in her heart spilled out, "then you're the one who's lying. I do care about her, I care a lot, and I would be out looking for her but I have no idea where she might be." Her crimson eyes flashed. "And if I was someone like Peter then I wouldn't be worried sick if Annie's dead right now or not. I'm nothing like him."

Irina stared back into Shizuru's eyes, the ferocity in them confirming that she was telling the absolute truth. There was no faking such emotion, such passion like that. Irina suddenly felt very guilty for accusing Shizuru of such cruelty and she lowered her head in shame, her tense muscles going slack. She sniffled and swallowed hard.

"Forgive me," she muttered. "I just . . . I don't know where to turn or who to blame . . ."

Shizuru sighed deeply and released Irina's wrists, her arms dropping by her sides. "It's alright . . . I shouldn't have snapped like I did. It's just, we already lost Anberlin and we couldn't afford to lose anymore students."

Irina allowed a small smile. Shizuru was really a nice and compassionate person. "It's okay, but what do we do? There has to be something, right?"

Another exchange of uncertain glances.

"Wait," Natsuki answered, folding her arms under her chest. "Wait and see what we can do to get her back indefinitely. In the meantime, we can hope that she's alright."

* * *

><p>With the final blow of the whistle, Anberlin collapsed heavily on the floor. Ragged pants were forced from her lungs and the cool floor felt good on her hot skin. Tears leaked from her eyes in a steady stream as the pain in her left eye began to slowly subside. How . . . How in the world had things come to this?<p>

Peter smirked as he watched her lay helpless at his feet, the whistle held firmly between his pointer finger and thumb. "It's amazing how helpless you can be at a small sound." He grasped her shirt collar and hauled her up to her feet, roughly forcing her back until Anberlin hit her back against the wall. The force of the collision made her lose her footing and she collapsed at the base of the wall. Peter frowned mockingly. "Why don't you get up?"

Anberlin said nothing. She had distanced herself from her mind a long time ago, right when the first blow rained down on her cheek. _It will be over soon_, she reminded herself, _just a little longer and it'll be over._

Peter wasn't too comfortable with her silence and marched over, grasping her neck and forcing her to stand. His grip increased and Anberlin was reminded of how roughly Tomoe had held her neck that night they fought. "Don't you know it's rude not to answer a question?"

Once again, Anberlin said nothing. Her stare was blank.

With a growl, Peter tossed her to the ground again, hard enough that the sickening crack of bones being forced out of place reached his ears. He pressed a foot over Anberlin's head, his heel blocking her filed of vision. "You've caused enough trouble for me. Do you know how much effort I went into getting you back? More than you're worth."

Below his feet, Anberlin barely made any move. She was counting down the seconds, each tick of the clock feeling like a thousand lifetimes. _Just go back to what you do_, she would chant in her mind. _Go back and leave me alone. _She made a slight whimper as he pressed his heel harder against her temple.

"All of this effort just to kill you in the end," Peter tutted as he rolled Anberlin's head purposelessly, as if he was playing with a soccer ball. He took delight in the slight moans she would make whenever a sore spot pressed against the ground. "You do know that right? That I'm going to kill you?"

An involuntary shudder rippled through Anberlin. She had expected death would come sooner or later, heck she was waiting for it; it would be a fantastic release from all of this pain, but at the same time that meant that everything and everyone she cherished would be put at risk. She wouldn't be there to protect Irina, Nao, Chie, Yohko or even Natsuki and Shizuru. Sure they could probably handle themselves, but still there was no telling what would happen to them.

"However, I'm not going to do it right of the bat." A terrifying smirk creased the man's lips. "I'm sure the rest of the Hand will be very glad to participate in your demise."

She gasped. It was true, just as she thought. There was only one place he could have gotten that whistle. Anberlin's heart began to race with fright and a need to escape, but her body was in no condition to move. She was certain that her ankle was twisted out of place and at least one bone or another was broken. There was no way she could run, let alone fight. She was trapped.

"That useless Tomoe failed to do our job for us and now we have to step in," Peter continued, carelessly revealing all his secrets. Where was the harm in it? Anberlin was going to die so she might as well part with the truth. "She's very upset with what you did to her eye, by the way, and even requests that we bring her your eye as compensation."

Anberlin screwed her good eye shut tightly, wishing that this was just some horrible nightmare and that she would wake up soon. _Please wake up_, she chanted vigorously, so much so that she was trembling and on the verge of tears._ Please wake up!_

She found no solace in her pleas as Peter kicked her clear across the face, leaving a blood gash. Anberlin cringed and whimpered as she curled into a tight ball and clutched her bleeding forehead.

Peter didn't even bat an eye. "You might be my daughter, but you're a bastard. I never wanted you, but don't worry you'll soon join your mother in the ground where I left her."

Suddenly Anberlin's eye snapped open and she dared look up at Peter with a questioning glance. Where he left her? Her lips were dry and therefore her tongue was unable to form the words she needed to say, however her gaze held all that she wanted to ask. _You didn't . . . Not my mother . . ._

Peter narrowed his eyes at her, peering into Anberlin's lonely right eye through the choppy strands of her bangs. He drew back his hand and brought it down on her face once more, forcing her back down to the ground where she belonged. "Who told you to look at me?" he seethed.

Anberlin balled her hands into fists as she pressed her stinging cheek against the icy floor. Tears leaked from her eyes in a torrent but she couldn't let him stand in her way of knowing. She had just figured out that the woman in her dreams was her mother . . . and now she needed to know what exactly happened to her.

"Tell me!" she cried, voice hoarse from her long moments of screaming. On hands and knees she stared up at Peter with a burning gaze, her burning sulfur eye bordering on pink. "Tell me what happened to her."

Peer watched her growing anger and resentment curiously. He had been privy to many a transformation because of the GEM but seeing it in his own child was something else. It was up close and personal, literally. He decided to push her limits as far as they would go. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me!" Anberlin howled, the pinkish tinge of her eye now full-on blood red. Through the strands of her bangs the GEM peeked through teasingly, like an elusive tiger just out of reach of the hunter. "You'll tell me what happened to my mother right now!"

"You want to know?" Peter roared high and shrill, so much so that the sheer magnitude of his voice was enough to send Anberlin back down to the floor. "I'll show you what happened to her." He grasped her neck roughly in one of his hands and proceeded to drag her from the room, kicking and struggling.

They marched out of the small dwelling to a quaint backyard, which was little more than a narrow strip of muddy grassland. In the far corner of said strip was a gaping hole where an old tree once stood before it was chopped down. Said gaping hole was in fact a well, if a meager one at that as it had no definitive shape outside of a few oddly-cut stones surrounding the edge. Peter forced Anberlin to look down into the hole and the girl was left to dangle over the pit and stare into dark glassy water.

"There she is," he hissed venomously, as if saying Natalie's name was an omen of bad fortune. "Right where I left her. As soon as she gave birth to you, the old hag collapsed dead, though I have to admit my attempt to kill you in her womb had failed. I got rid of her the first chance I got and so help me if you tell anyone where she is . . ." He rained terrible volleys of blows upon her head and shoulders, over the scars on her back from the stab wounds. Peter forced Anberlin onto her back and tucked her upper body over the well while peering into her swollen right eye. Blood from her nose and forehead trickled across her skin before plopping to the murky water below. He pulled her close. "Get my meaning?"

Anberlin forced the blood out from her nostrils in an attempt to keep it from draining back into her nose. Her vision had blurred from the swelling in her eye, but she nodded, completely traumatized from the truth she had learned. How could someone do something like that to a woman and her unborn child? It showed her what a true monster Peter really was. She would get revenge for her mother one day, she vowed. She would make her find peace. Anberlin nodded slowly and was pulled up out from the edge of the well to land face first in a pool of soggy mud.

Peter left her there for a moment, waiting to see if she had the energy and the nerve to attack him, but his expectations were dashed as she continued to lay face down in the muck. He rolled his eyes and grasped the back of her shirt, hauling her to her feet and forcing her back towards the house. From there he pushed her into the back room they had been in and watched as she fought to keep her footing.

"Clean yourself up," he ordered. "I'm allowing you one more night to live, as the rest of the Hand will need time to get here. Enjoy it while you can." With that he slammed the door shut and locked it, pocketing the keys.

Anberlin remained on her feet for a few seconds more before collapsing to her knees. If Peter thought that allowing her live was mercy then he had a perverse sense of it. Torture and being locked in a room covered in mud and blood and without food was a fate worse than death in her opinion and the fact that there would be no one to come and save her by morning. She held her arms tightly as large tears welled in her eye before slipping down her muddy cheeks. She was completely alone.

She cried for a good long minute or so, mourning her misfortune and the loss of her mother and other things that she had failed at in her life. She questioned why all of this was happening to her and what she had done so wrong to deserve all of it. Was it because she was so rude to Natsuki and picked a fight with Tomoe instead of trying to make peace with her or something else? There was no way to tell for sure, but one thing was certain – she was going to die at sunrise.

_Unless you can escape_, a small voice in the back of her head thought.

* * *

><p>The golden rays of afternoon turned into the darkness of night and Natsuki found herself alone outside of the office. Shizuru was inside with Irina, who had opted to stay and strategize on their next step, but the girl had fallen asleep before long. Saeko had gone some time ago for the return trip to Aries.<p>

Natsuki sighed deeply and ran a hand through her dark hair. All of this drama had weighed heavily on her and even though she would have liked to be inside resting, her mind was abuzz with thoughts and would not allow room for peaceful sleep. Hoping to clear her head, Natsuki stepped out into the cool night air and turned her head skyward towards the stars. She hoped that somewhere Anberlin was staring at the same exact sky and wishing that she was back at Garderobe.

"We'll get you back," Natsuki muttered, hoping her words would reach her student somewhere in the wide world. "You belong here and you'll come back."

Her hand dipped into the pocket of her pants and pulled forth a couple things: a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Opening up the box, she pulled out a cigarette and held it in her teeth while she worked at the lighter. Smoking had been one of Natsuki's sloppier habits when she was younger and had been going through troubled times. She had only quit when she was caught smoking on campus, which was against the rules, and was threatened with expulsion. Since then, Natsuki only dipped into her smokes whenever she was really worried about something. A small orange flame jutted out of the end of the lighter and she held it close to the end of the cigarette until it caught. Then she returned the box and lighter to her pocket and took a long drag, feeling the chemicals shoot through her nerves and tingle her mind with relaxed feelings. A long steady stream of white smoke shot from her lips with a content sigh. She had almost forgotten how good smoking made her feel.

Natsuki leaned her back against the side of the building and let the cigarette smoke while she thought about her next step. If they did wait to find sufficient evidence to use against Peter, then it might already be too late. He would either have already killed Anberlin by then or moved her somewhere no one knew where to look for her. As much as she would have liked to follow the rules, they couldn't afford it. The situation now called for definitive action.

After taking another drag, Natsuki let the cigarette drop the ground and stamped it out in a flurry of embers. She then strode back into the office and approached Shizuru, making sure to keep her steps quiet so as not to wake Irina.

"I'm going to find her," she said to her. "Wait her until I come back."

Shizuru, who had been dozing on the couch, looked up and blinked. "You can't find her. You have nowhere to begin."

"I can start by looking around the city," Natsuki answered. "If we're lucky, Peter wouldn't have taken her too far and might still be around. I don't care how long it takes me, I will find her." She leaned down to place a kiss upon Shizuru's forehead. "Make sure nothing happens while I'm gone and if you need me to come back, call me. I'll be back before sunrise."

Shizuru took in a breath and just as she did, caught the familiar scent of ashes. Her brow furrowed. "You said you'd quit."

Natsuki bit her lip and took a step back. "I did, I just need something to relax me. I won't pick up the habit again."

"Be sure you don't." Shizuru sat back against the pillows of the couch. "I didn't want to tattle on you for smoking that time, Natsuki, but I didn't want you picking up a habit that would destroy you later. You're too beautiful for that. Don't make me do it again."

The blunette nodded. "I won't." Digging into her pants pocket, she pulled out the cigarette pack and lighter, leaving them on the table in front of Shizuru. "I'll find her, I promise." Without another word, she left the office and left her love behind.

Shizuru looked down at the cigarettes and lighter, wringing her hands together. "I know you will . . . please be careful."

* * *

><p>Anberlin lifted her head as her remaining tears dripped down her cheeks. Escape . . . she had thought about escape before, but then she thought about the threat that Peter gave if she dared try to escape. Everyone she loved would be taken away in the blink of an eye . . . but only if she was caught. If by some miracle Anberlin could escape and run back to Garderobe without being caught, then her chances of saving everyone would increase. However, the odds of it actually happening were stacked against her and there was just no possible way she could make the distance in her current condition.<p>

However, wasn't she the one who said her will was strong? It had been a long shot beating Tomoe in the survival race but she did it. It had been a one in a million chance of her gaining entrance into Garderobe free of charge, but she did that too. Both of those examples and others were proof that Anberlin had what it took to triumph over Fate and now was no different.

"I can still make it," she muttered. Anberlin used the wall as leverage in order to stand up. Pain rippled through her leg as she put pressure on her twisted ankle and she nearly fell again. A little pain never stopped her before so why should it now?

Anberlin then began looking around for any windows or doors that she could squeeze through and found none save for a ventilation system in the ceiling. If she could climb through and make her way to another room then she could most likely slip through a window and make a run for it.

Her mind assessed the odds in making such a feat possible and they weren't good, but she pushed all sort of doubt away. It didn't matter if she was hurt or lost something in the process, it was all about survival.

Anberlin glanced around the room for something she could use to loosen the grating. A small box was shoved in the back of the room and she stumbled over to it, rejoicing to find that it was a toolbox. Her heart raced as her fingers desperately fiddled with the lock and threw open the latch, finding nothing more than a few screws and a hammer. Her hope dashed to shards and she slumped back against the wall. She had hoped for a screwdriver at least, but . . . perhaps she could still use what she had.

Picking up one of the nails and the hammer, Anberlin grasped the toolbox and placed it beneath the vent. Standing on top of it and then rising up on her tiptoes, Anberlin was able to reach the vent. Her fingertips fiddled with the four screws at the corners and she wedged the pointed edge of one of the nails into the cross guard. She then worked the nail like a screwdriver, twisting the screw around and around until it was loosened. The small metal screw then plopped effortlessly into her palm and she set it down gently to the floor so it wouldn't make a sound. The less Peter knew what she was up to the better. Anberlin repeated the process three more times until all four screws were on the ground and the vent grating was in her hands. Anberlin placed the grating beneath the toolbox to give her more height as she placed the hammer between her teeth and grasped the edge of the vent in her fingers. Flexing her muscles, she slowly and painstakingly began pulling herself up.

The effort alone was treacherous, as her wounded and damaged body tried to cope with the stress and as a result sheer agony plagued her bones. If Anberlin hadn't had the hammer jammed into her mouth then she would have surely screamed. Her fingertips clung stubbornly to the metal within the vent and she used that as a way to pull herself up, inching along like a caterpillar until her whole upper body was in the long shaft.

She rested there for a short period of time, allowing her twitching muscles to relax and become slack. It was a dangerous mistake as her strength fell and she slid back out of the vent in a flourish and a muffled cry. She just barely was able to grip the edge with her fingers as her legs dangled about an inch or so from the toolbox. Anberlin's heart hammered hard in her chest as she stared down at the toolbox then the lock door, hoping against hope that Peter hadn't heard the noise. For long, agonizing seconds she stared hard at the door, almost waiting for him to barge in, catch her, then kill her. However, with each moment that Peter didn't come in, Anberlin began to relax more and more and she let loose a small sigh. She truly was lucky. With another burst of strength, Anberlin focused on pulling herself back up and into the vent, not stopping until her entire body was resting inside the metal chamber.

The vents, to say the least, were hot. So hot that Anberlin worked up a sweat simply by laying still, though not hot enough to burn herself on the walls. It felt as if she was in a suffocating metal cocoon and she was only several crawls away from bursting out. It was also very dark, so much so that it reminded Anberlin of the black well waiting for her outside. She did not want to venture into that bleakness, that eternal nothingness that seemed to stretch on forever and hide all sorts of terrors, but there was no choice. If she didn't make an effort to get out then she would surely be in that blackness forever with the spirit of her dead mother – or worse, trapped forever behind cages like the girls in her nightmares. With that in mind, she swallowed her fear like a bitter pill and kept the hammer securely in her mouth as she crawled forward one step at a time.

The length of the vent seemed to go on forever and the fact that she couldn't see only made it all the worse. There was no telling whether she had passed any turn offs that could lead her to another room or even if she was about to hit a wall or not. It was impossible to navigate.

Anberlin paused long enough to take a small break. She set down the hammer, now slick with her spit, and wiped at her forehead. Her body was already weak from lack of food and water and coupled with the heat there was no telling how much more she could take.

Suddenly something caught her eye from the left and she turned her head towards it. At first she couldn't believe it, but the more she stared at it, the more she realized what it was: light. A small square-ish beam of light that streamed up from the base floor of the vent. There was even some noise coming from there as well, voices in fact. A small smile cracked her weary lips. At last, a way out!

Crawling forward towards the vent she peered down to look into the room, but drew back when she accidentally stumbled upon Peter and Herod. They were drunk, cold beer bottles in their hands, and talking boisterously about their plans for Anberlin and the GEM. They described in full detail how they thought she should be killed and by who and in what manner. Their opinions differed but one thing they greatly agreed on was that it would be anything but quick and painless. Anberlin drew back and put a hand to her mouth. These were definitely dangerous, violent people but what shocked her the most was that she was related to one of them.

_No_, she thought, lowering her hand to keep her weight up, _he might be my biological father, but he'll be anything but my dad. My real dad is . . . _

Her thoughts were blocked by the sound of falling and when she looked, Peter and Herod had fallen to the ground in their drunken stupor, passed out and asleep. Anberlin released a sigh of relief. Good, now that they were out cold, it would definitely make her escape that much easier. However, she couldn't sneak out of the vents through here. She'd have to go to another opening and then make her way out through there. Crawling forward more, she kept going straight then turned left once she hit a dead end. Sure enough, another vent opening came into view.

With the screwdriver, Anberlin poked at the grating covering the vent. The pounding of the screwdriver against the grating echoed throughout the vents and bits of the rusty grating fell to the floor with each stab. Luckily for her the iron cross sections were as old and worn as the rest of the house that they gave way to the sharp edge of the screwdriver easily. Soon enough, a gap appeared in the vent, large enough for Anberlin to crawl through. Stowing the tool away, she carefully and tenderly helped herself down from the vent and dropped to the floor below.

Her ankle, still throbbing from being twisted, gave way beneath her weight and she collapsed to the ground, moaning and groaning as fresh waves of pain rolled throughout her leg. Some swelling ballooned the skin and the veins grew dark with blood. She would certainly need medical attention when she escaped.

Now out of the vents, Anberlin took some time to scan around the room she was in. It was an ordinary bedroom with a small bed in one corner, fully covered and still in good shape, cracked pictures hanging on the walls by rusty nails, and the wallpaper was peeling off in great chunks. The floor was littered in plaster, probably from the ceiling, and gutted stuffed animals, their stuffing and skin spewed out all across the ground. Whoever was the child that lived in this room, he or she certainly seemed to have left in a hurry to leave so much behind.

Using a drawer cabinet as a crutch, Anberlin rose to her feet and tested her ankle. It hurt to move it, but it would be okay. The nanomachines in her body would help to bring down some of the swelling. She then hobbled over to the bed and sat down upon it. It certainly was comfortable and it had been a couple days since she had slept in a real bed. Sleep tempted her to lie down upon it, but she couldn't fall asleep yet. She still wasn't safe and would still need to get out before the Hand showed up.

She was about to rise up and search for a window when she noticed a small bump beneath the covers. Curious, she grasped the edge of the blankets and pulled them back, revealing the form of a stuffed rabbit resting against the pillow. It stared up at Anberlin with shiny black eyes and its brown fur was in perfect condition without a single tear. Picking it up, Anberlin noticed a name written in marker and with sloppy handwriting on the bottom of its foot: Robby.

Anberlin rolled the name over in her head. Robby. Why did it sound so familiar? Perhaps something from her past? She held the rabbit close and inhaled the musty scent of his fur . . . and in an instant memories came flooding back at breakneck speed. The room and the house and Robby . . . everything made sense. This was her house, this was her room, and this was Robby, her favorite childhood toy that her mother had made for her personally. She could still remember the look of pride on her mother's face when Anberlin hugged it close for the first time and gave him his name.

_"His name will be . . . Robby," she had said, holding the stuffed rabbit out to get a full view of him. _

_Her mother smiled back and nodded, taking the rabbit gently and handing Anberlin a permanent marker while she held his foot out. "Then so shall it be." _

A stray tear fell from her eye. That had been one of her happier days and she desperately wished to relive them. However, she would never regain what she lost. Life just didn't work like that. Taking Robby firmly in her arms, Anberlin glanced around for some sort of window or crawl space where she could escape and found it in the form of a very small window just above a dresser. A smile split her lips. At last, luck was on her side once again.

Hobbling over to the dresser, Anberlin glanced at the window and noticed that several nails had been jammed into it so that it would be impossible to open. No one wanted her to leave. Grasping the hammer, she stuck the nails in the split end of the tool and pulled with all her might, popping it free. It fell onto the dresser top with a small _cling_. One by one, she tore the nails free of the window until they were all lying in a small pile on the floor.

The effort of her work left her exhausted and drained, more so than ever. She really wanted rest and wold have easily collapsed if willpower hadn't kept her going. With careful fingers, she pulled open the window and took in a deep breath as fresh cold air rushed in. It was certainly a lot better than the stuffy air she had been breathing in the vents. With Robby tucked under one arm, Anberlin pulled herself on top of the dresser and stuck one leg out of the window.

"She's gone! The brat's gone!"

The blood chilled in Anberlin's veins and she froze solid to the spot. She thought Peter and Herod were passed out drunk! What were they doing up?

"Where could she have gotten to?" There was a smack and a cry of pain.

"Look with your eyes, moron. The vents! She's crawling through the vents! Why did you leave that toolbox in there?"

Oh no, oh no! This was bad. This was very, very bad!

"Never mind. Search every room and find her. She couldn't have gotten far."

_I have to get out of here! _

Without being careful, Anberlin slipped through the window and, without knowing how far it was from the ground, fell into the soft mud of the yard. She landed on her side and winced as the wet, cold dirt sunk into her clothes and skin. However, it did provide relief for her wound and bruises so it didn't matter if she got dirty or not. Holding Robby close to her chest, she crawled on hands and knees across the yard and towards the fence. If she could make it over that fence then she would have a chance of escaping for good.

_And then I'll tell everyone everything. All of Peter's secrets and what he did to me and my mother. I'll make sure he reaps what he sows. _

The fence was just as cold as the mud that smothered her body and Anberlin linked her fingers through it. With her body being in so much pain, there was no way she would be able to haul herself over it and have the energy to outrace Peter and Herod. She had to look for another way around it.

Low and behold, it came in the form of a gap beneath the fence, probably dug by some dog that wanted to sneak in and look for scraps around the property. It was big enough and deep enough that Anberlin could easily squeeze through and she said a silent thanks to her lucky stars for not abandoning her just yet.

Crawling over to the hole, she wedged herself beneath it and stuck half of her body through. She quickly fell into the low-lying ditch that lay just beneath the fence and disappeared out of sight just in time before Herod stuck his head out of the window of her bedroom and had a chance to see her.

Herod growled when he caught no sight of Anberlin in the yard. "She's gone! I don't see her!"

Peter ran into the room, knocking away toys and picture frames to stand by his colleague and look outside into the darkness. Sure enough, there was no sign of his daughter. He cursed. "She couldn't have gotten far. Come on, we'll take the car and go after her."

Anberlin lay in the ditch, cold and shivering, but thankful that she got some time to rest. If Peter and Herod hadn't caught her yet then there was chance that they'd never see her lying in the ditch, the perfect hiding spot. It was very good news as she could easily sleep and regain some strength before moving again. After all, they would probably be gone for some time out looking for her. She closed her eyes for a moment and held Robby close, curling up on her side in the damp dirt, inhaling its earthy smell.

The sound of car wheels on gravel brought her to full awareness once more. She still wasn't safe yet. Holding her breath, Anberlin curled in tighter on herself, shut her eyes, and held Robby close as if he were a charm of protection. The car wheels cruised along the side of the road at a snail's pace. They were looking for her and wouldn't leave any rock unturned.

Her heart stopped in her chest when the headlights paused over where she lay.

Oh no.

They had found her.

Images of what they might do to her flashed in her mind at lightning speed. If her beatings were sever before, they would be twice as bad now that she had tried to escape. They would probably incapacitate her to make sure she wouldn't run off again or perhaps chain her down in the basement where no one would find her (if the house even had a basement). She had a chance of escape, but now that they had captured her all certainty of survival was zero.

Prayers ran off at top speed through her head and pictures of all the people she had met showed like a movie reel. She would never see them again, talk to them again or feel the comfort of their embraces. She was going to die and there was no one to save her. She couldn't even save herself. All that remained was death and she waited for the feel of hands gripping the back of her shirt and pulling her from the ditch.

Then suddenly, a miracle.

The headlights, though moving slow, passed right over her as the car sped down the road, the roar of the engine growing weaker and weaker the further it got. Anberlin snapped her eye open and picked up her head so that she peeked just over the lip of the ditch. Darkness was all that she saw and nothing more. She let out a breath of relief and went slack in the ditch again, staring up at the fence and the star-studded sky beyond it.

It was amazing, they had passed right over her even though she was right under their noses, sort of like how bloodhounds lose the trail of a fox when it was hiding right in front of them. Her luck really hadn't run out yet. A word of thanks went up to whatever guardian angel was watching over her.

Wiggling out from beneath the fence, Anberlin pulled herself onto the cracked asphalt road and sat on her knees. In each direction was nothing but dark and shadow with the faint outline of the houses from the moon. She couldn't tell whether she was in Windbloom anymore or where exactly in the world she was, but either way she would have to escape. If her luck was genuine then perhaps she would be able to find an Otome somewhere and they would be able to contact Natsuki and Shizuru.

The only trouble was, would she be able to make it far enough to find one?

Her body ached and throbbed from her wounds and the swelling in her ankle had refused to go down. The coldness of the mud caused a chill to rattle her bones and weakness from lack of food and water took over. Anberlin was in terrible shape and if Herod and Peter didn't kill her, then her injuries sure would.

Nonetheless, she would have to try. People had survived a lot worse than this over the centuries and if they could survive then so could she. It all came down to willpower.

_And my will is definitely strong. _

Using the fence as a support, Anberlin hauled herself to her feet and clutched tightly to it as one foot moved in front of the other. Slowly, but surely she passed down the road where Heord and Peter sped off, hoping that they wouldn't decide to turn around and see her.

* * *

><p>As expected, the night was quiet, but then again Windbloom was never really a busy city at night. People had to sleep sometime. With the streets less crowded, it made Natsuki's search a little bit easier. If there were less people crowding the streets then she wouldn't have to play detective and search every face in the crowd. Still, with no one actually on the street it made her job difficult as well. Either way she was looking for a needle in a haystack with no clues as to where she should start. Nonetheless, she would keep trying. There was still a few hours before sunrise and she would use that time wisely.<p>

She passed over the walkways of the downtown district, where it wasn't quite as well built. The buildings were old with age and falling apart at the seams. There was an alternating pattern of beaten houses and run down shops along each side of the street and colorful graffiti spelled out the opinions of Wind's troubled youth. It certainly wasn't a place where Natsuki liked to be, but it was a place that she had known well. At least, the type of place anyways.

Lowering herself to be at ground level, the Ice Silver Crystal came to a gentle landing in the middle of the avenue. If there was any place she would expect Peter to travel to, then this would have to be it. It certainly reeked of his type, but she couldn't make any snap judgements. He could very easily be back in the main district and stuck in a five-star hotel while he burned Anberlin's money until he found time to move her. It seemed like a plausible notion and Natsuki was tempted to go back and search every hotel there was, but she still couldn't make any judgements.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the walls of the surrounding buildings as her eyes scanned every which way, hoping to find someone that would at least give her a hint. If Peter had gone this way, then someone had to have seen something. People, after all, weren't just mindless sheep that were only concerned with themselves. A few feet of walking brought Natsuki to an intersection, but no closer to finding anyone that could help.

She began to wonder if this venture wasn't just some wild goose chase and that she never would find Anberlin, and if she did it would be dead in a ditch somewhere. She shuddered just to think about it. No, she would die herself before she allowed that to happen.

Movement up ahead caused her to stop. Someone was walking towards her with a limp down the street, holding onto the walls of the surrounding buildings and fences for support. This person, whoever it was, was in terrible shape and even though Natsuki was searching for Anberlin, she couldn't help but concern herself with the safety of this person. If anything, she would take them to a hospital at least to get help. When the person collapsed down onto the sidewalk, she made no hesitation and rushed forward.

* * *

><p>On the pavement, Anberlin panted hard and deep. Her body was spent and she was utterly exhausted. Sleep was a powerful force now and deep down in her heart she knew that giving in to it would mean death. Oddly enough, she was fine with it. Death meant sleep and rest and that was all she wanted right now. It didn't matter if she was giving up. All of it had drained her of everything and her only desire was that it would stop.<p>

Closing her eyes, she went slack against the ground, Robby held in the crook of an arm and allowed herself to be captured in Death's waiting grasp.

"Anberlin?"

The confused call of her name rang in her ears and she wondered if some angel was calling out to her, beckoning her to come and join him or her in Heaven. The call was really appealing and Anberlin felt herself being lifted into the angel's arms and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Anberlin!" Natsuki breathed the name in the utmost relief. She had found her, beaten and battered beyond repair, but she had found her alive. Anberlin rested at the base of her neck, her shallow breath grazing the metal collar of her Robe. Natsuki had never been so happy and so grateful in her entire life. "You're okay. I found you. You're safe now."

Anberlin, still in her confused daze, cracked open her eye to stare into Natsuki's neck. She recognized the feel of the fabric of her Robe and also the aroma of mint that clung to it. She lifted her head to gaze up at her savior's face and blinked slowly. "Natsuki . . .?" she muttered.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile. Hearing her name was the best thing she had ever heard.

"You're my guardian angel?" Anberlin finished.

The blunette raised an eyebrow and shook her head with a small smile. She was delusional. "Annie, I'll be whatever you want me to. I'm just glad you're alive." She held her close a second time, not minding how Anberlin smelled of mud and blood. It wasn't anything a hot bath and a trip to Yohko wouldn't fix. "Come on, let's go home. You can tell me al about how you escaped later." Scooping her up in her arms, Natsuki gently lifted up off the ground and soared through the streets towards Garderobe. The whole time, she did not let go.

* * *

><p>Shizuru sat up in the night, like she normally did whenever Natsuki was gone. It always worried her whenever she was gone because she didn't know if Natsuki would be coming back or not. Now Natsuki could handle herself just fine, but there was always the chance that she would come against something that would ultimately be her downfall. And if that happened, Shizuru didn't know what she would do.<p>

Go with her of course, she thought. They both had promised that they would follow one another anywhere they would go. It sounded like something out of a hopeless romance story, but it was true and their loyalty to one another would prevail, even in death. It was a little cliche to say, but Shizuru knew that she and Natsuki were soul mates.

Now, she stood in front of the windows staring out into the night with her hand pressed up to the glass, watching the warmth from her hand fog it up.

She was alone, after having taken Irina back to her room once she had fallen asleep. The girl woke at some point and demanded that she stay and wait for Natsuki to come back with Anberlin, but Shizuru had calmed her and promised to call for her once Anberlin had returned. It seemed to have done the trick as Irina nodded and entered her room without another argument.

Leaning forward, Shizuru pressed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes, feeling the chill of the window against her skin. To be here waiting and hoping, it was torture. She enjoyed being proactive and helping where she was needed. Being the helpless woman waiting for her love to come back just didn't suit her tastes.

"Please come back," she whispered, warm breath hazing the window and obscuring her view.

If the window was clear she would have seen the shape of Natsuki landing just outside the office and walk in at a slow pace, Anberlin curled up in her arms and resting comfortably. They entered the hallway of the office and ultimately the the main room. Instantly, Shzuru attached herself to Natsuki, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. She had been so worried and was thankful that she had come back.

"Easy," Natsuki chided gently as she stepped back from Shizuru's embrace. "You'll crush her." She held up Anberlin, still asleep, and smiled as Shizuru's eyes widened in disbelief. "I told you I'd get her back."

Shizuru approached Anberlin and gently touched her cheek. She looked even worse than before and fire ran through her veins. One day she would make Peter pay for what he did to her, but it wasn't now. All she cold focus on was Anberlin and the fact that she was back where she belonged. The Bewitching Smile Amethyst beamed up at her woman and nodded, awarding her another kiss, a gentler one this time, for her hard work.

"Yes, you did. You kept your promise."

They didn't bother fetching Yohko this time. Anberlin had been injured enough so that they knew what to do. With a warm cloth they scraped away the mud from her body and cleaned up her wounds, bandaging them where it was needed. They fashioned a splint for her ankle and elevated it to keep the blood from clotting in one place. Their efforts were good and with the help of the nanomachines in her bloodstream, Anberlin looked as good as she would be for someone who was beaten and tortured.

Throughout their efforts to clean her up, Anberlin didn't wake. She finally surrendered to sleep and enjoyed it to the fullest, even though no dreams comforted her. Still, she never let go of Robby and kept him close, the only piece of her past that didn't hurt her.

However, her peace would be short lived as the dreamless rest turned into one of monstrosities and chaos that never ceased. Manifestations of a horrendous nature tortured her as much as Peter did and worse, spilling her blood and laughing as they did so. No one was there to save her and Anberlin bolted upright on the couch, gasping.

Natsuki and Shizuru, who had been nearby watching her, instantly rushed to her side.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked, placing a soothing hand to her cheek as Anberlin glanced all around her. Her eye was wide and breathing frantic. "It's okay, you just had a nightmare."

Anberlin sighed deeply and put a hand to her head, wincing as a sharp pain ripped through her skull, as if some great predator were biting on it. A nightmare. That was good that was all it was, but it still succeeded in scaring her. She couldn't be alone, not now after all that had happened. She gazed up at the two adults pleadingly.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked sheepishly, embarrassed that she was asking such a thing. She should have been able to care for herself, but she just couldn't face all of the monsters that haunted her alone.

Natsuki nodded and positioned herself on the couch next to her while Shizuru did the same on the other side, bringing the girl in close in a comforting and safe embrace.

"You don't have to worry anymore," Natsuki assured. "You're safe now."

* * *

><p>Throughout the night, the trio did their best to get rest but every time Anberlin closed her eyes she would be plagued with horrendous nightmares and wake up screaming. The adults would try to coax her back to sleep, but to no avail. Anberlin refused to fall back into the onslaught of her nightmares. In the end, all three of them stayed up, sitting on the couch with Anberlin in the middle and Shizuru and Natsuki on either side of her.<p>

Shizuru ran lithe fingers through Anberlin's hair as the girl rested against her shoulder, head tucked beneath her chin. Her eye was locked in a dead stare at the windows, as if at any minute Peter would come bursting in to take her again. A shiver ran through the girl's body at the thought and she clutched Shizuru tighter, burying her face in her neck.

"I hate this," Anberlin whispered against her warm skin and Shizuru stopped with her stroking. She and Natsuki leaned closer to hear the girl better. "I hate everything that's happening."

Natsuki nodded solemnly. "I know you do. We do too." She reached out to gently touch the side of Anberlin's face but winced as the girl pulled back. "But now we know what we're up against and I promise this time we will not fail you."

Anberlin sniffled, curling into Shizuru's warmth. Shizuru was the epitome of comfort and security and Anberlin wished she could melt into her. "How can I believe you? You said you'd protect me, but you didn't."

The blunette licked her lips, guilt twisting her insides. "I know and I'm so sorry. I don't know how else to say that, but believe me when I tell you that you're safe now. Nothing will happen to you." She looked to Shizuru for help.

Shizuru rubbed Anberlin's back softly, pulling her closer. "We all have made mistakes, but those mistakes stop here. We're here for you now."

The conversation died down to nothing after that. All of them gathered around one another, wrapped in each other's arms and drifting in and out of sleep. Even Anberlin, coiled in the arms of both the teachers she admired, found solace in her dreams again. For the first time in a long time, all three were able to experience something that had evaded them: peace.

A couple ours passed and with the rising sun, the sleep women awoke to see the first bloody rays filter over the skyline. It was a very beautiful and relaxing sight and one they all needed to see.

Natsuki stood to her full height and away from Shizuru and Anberlin, but kept in close proximity. Despite the long night, they all looked well-rested and relaxed. "I think we should get something to eat. I'm kind of hungry."

Anberlin shook her head and curled up with Shizuru, stifling a yawn. "Can I sleep a few more minutes?" she whimpered, closing her eyes again. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something," Natsuki insisted. "You haven't eaten in a while and I can assume that Peter didn't feed you." She winced as Anberlin cringed and made a mental note not to mention his name again. She rubbed the back of her head. "Do you want me to bring you something and let you sleep?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah . . . Can you guys leave me alone for a while, please?"

Shizuru and Natsuki exchanged a glance. They didn't think that was a good idea.

"With all that's been happening, Annie," Shizuru said gently, "I don't think that's a good idea. You seem to get in the most trouble when you're alone. I'll stay with you and Natsuki can -"

Anberlin turned her gaze upon both women and stared at them pleadingly. "Please. A lot's happened and . . . I just want to be alone for a while to think things through." She smiled warmly, fake. "It's okay. I'll lock to doors and make sure no one gets in. I'll be alright."

It still didn't settle well with the women, but they understood that Anberlin needed to be alone. And besides, they wouldn't be gone too long. They would get something from the cafeteria and hurry right back. There really was no harm.

"Alright, We'll leave you alone while we go get something to eat," Shizuru said, rising up from the couch and carefully laying Anberlin down upon it. She stroked the bangs from her eyes and sighed softly. "Try to get some rest. You still look exhausted."

Anberlin nodded and snuggled into the cushions of the couch, seemingly falling into a dreamless sleep fast.

The two women sighed softly at how quickly their charge was able to fall asleep and be free of any nightmares. It made them realize that despite all of the horrible things that had happened, Anberlin was still a child.

Shrugging off her jacket, Natsuki laid it over Anberlin's shoulders so that she would use it as a blanket, smiling when the girl curled up with it. "You know," she said in a hushed voice so that she wouldn't wake her, "despite being a pain in the neck, she's a good kid." She then began walking towards the door.

Shizuru caught up to her and took her hand. "Does that mean you'll admit that you like her?"

Natsuki stopped in the doorway, as if a thought had crossed her, and a small smile cracked her lips. "I guess you could say that."

"I did say that," Shizuru replied, "would you say that?"

Stealing a small laugh, the blunette nodded. "Yeah."

As soon as the door closed behind them, Anberlin sat up on the couch, pulling the jacket around her shoulders. It was a little big, but the material felt good and it smelled like mint, like Natsuki. And to be wearing the jacket that belonged to the woman in charge . . . it was as if Anberlin was once again staring at her future. It was scary, but exhilerating and gave her a sense of pride . . . but then she felt as if she didn't deserve it.

All of these special favors that everyone had been giving her and this fair treatment, she deserved none of it. Anberlin didn't do anything except cause trouble and make things complicated for everyone. She was the poster child for misfortune and bad luck and deep down she knew that she was a burden to everyone around her. Even though they all said they cared about her, Anberlin knew that their lives would be better if she was gone from their lives.

And then there was her herself. All of this drama and survival had been torture and it was a miracle that she had survived, but . . . Anberlin didn't want to. Being alive meant she had to struggle and flail all of her life to get to that comfortable place or in her case get one night of peace. Her heart was about to give out from all of the things she had faced up to now and there was no way she would be able to do it her whole life.

The truth was: life wasn't worth living anymore.

In all aspects, she had been surviving all this time and never truly lived. She had fought for space and the right to be in a school that she probably shouldn't have entered in the first place. She was constantly glancing over her shoulder to see if there was any new danger and lived in a world of paranoia governed by fear. There were no happy memories and the only ones she carried were full of her being yelled at or beaten. No, she had never truly lived and just surviving didn't satisfy her.

_Was me being born . . . a mistake? _she wondered. _Did Fate or Even God have some sick agenda to see me squirm until I finally broke? _

It was a plausible notion and would explain why everything had been happening. Maybe all of her near-death experiences had been to actually get her to die so that she wouldn't have to suffer the anguishes of life any longer. If that was the case then this whole time Anberlin had been an utter fool to resist it.

_I should finish what they've all started . . . _

Rising off the couch, Natsuki's jacket falling from around her, Anberlin casually walked over to the spare room. Pushing open the door, she kneeled in front of the filing cabinet and reached for the bottom drawer. Normally it was kept locked, but on this particular day Anberlin was lucky and it was left unlocked. She had found what had been in this drawer by accident and tried to forget about it, but now she was glad she didn't. Pulling the drawer open, she set sight upon a small shoe box and pulled off the top, revealing the contents: a gun.

* * *

><p>With a yawn, Nao stretched her arms high over her head. It had been a long night of hanging out at the local bars and hunting for guys that she could lure and then scam their money, leaving them flat and drunk in the process. It was a very dirty business, especially for one of the V Pillars, but Nao wasn't your average Otome. She preferred to play by her own rules and thoroughly enjoyed doing so.<p>

_It certainly gets me the money I want_, she thought, stifling another sleepy yawn. _A__nd I certainly enjoy it. What's that expression? Do something you love to do and you never work a day in your life? _

That phrase would certainly describe Juliet Nao Zhang's life.

She stopped just beneath the hilltop upon which the headmistress's office stood and she turned to face the rising sun. It certainly was pretty and she could already feel its intensity. It was certainly going to be a warm day.

"Oh well, good thing I'm going to spend it sleeping in my nice, cool room," Nao said idly, resting her hands upon her hips. Her lime green eyes drifted towards the office and stopped as she saw a figure standing in front of the windows. It wasn't Natsuki or Shizuru and upon squinting, Nao recognized it as the beaten and weary form of Anberlin.

"What in the world?" she muttered. "What's she doing here? I thought her daddy took her away. I guess Natsuki-mama can't keep her hands away from her." She frowned. "Man, she looks like crap." Her musings suddenly stopped as the glint of something shiny in Anberlin's hands caught her eyes. "What in the world is that?"

* * *

><p>Anberlin stood in front of the windows and stared out at the rising sun. She thought she'd indulge in one last sunrise before it set on her life for good. She would forever remember the tender light and the rich, beautiful colors.<p>

In her hands was the gun and it fit perfectly in her palms, her fingers coiling around the handle and trigger. It was loaded (she had made sure it was) and ready to strike. In her other hand was a note she had written to explain everything, even though it only contained one message: "Thank you for everything. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Taking in a deep breath, Anberlin closed her eyes, feeling the sun's warmth on her skin for one last time, and raised the gun to her temple.

* * *

><p>Nao took in a gasping breath, eyes wide. "No way! What's she doing?" Her feet carried Nao before her mind had time to process what was happening. She didn't care much for her, but she couldn't let Anberlin take her own life so carelessly like that, not when Nao could do something about it. That wouldn't be right.<p>

Pumping her arms to push her legs to go faster, Nao rocketed up the winding slope towards the office. The effort caused a sweat to break over her forehead and her breathing became hard and labored. Just as she made it to the top, she made out the forms of Natsuki and Shizuru approaching the door, carrying some food stuffs. Nao acted fast.

"Natsuki, get your kid!" she cried, rushing towards them.

The blunette turned and blinked, confused. "Nao? What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain! Your kid's going to bury a bullet in her brain if we don't get in there!"

There was no time to waste.

* * *

><p>Anberlin felt the cold metal of the muzzle press against her skin and she shivered. She had feared death before and bow to be in complete control of her fate, it was terrifying and gratifying. She finally felt in control of something instead of having everyone else make the decisions. This is what she wished for.<p>

Though she did feel guilty about doing this. Dying would be betraying everything that Natsuki and Shizuru and everyone else had given her, but it would be worth it. Their lives would go back to normal if she was gone indefinitely and that was what she wanted; was to give them the peace she had stolen.

Anberlin took in one more breath.

"Goodbye . . . I'm sorry . . ."

Her finger squeezed the trigger and . . . two pairs of hands coiled around her, one pair clutching at her torso while the other pulled the gun away from her head and held it aloft. Anberlin reeled, jumping and gasping in surprise. Her heart pounded wildly and the blood rushed through her veins at a dizzying speed. She was too petrified to move and see who was it that saved her life.

Natsuki panted hard in Anberlin's ear. That had been way too close. Her grip tightened on the girl's wrist and she whispered, "Let go of the gun."

Anberlin blanched, too petrified to do anything.

"Let go of it," Natsuki continued. "Either let go or I'll make you." She pressed a pressure point in Anberlin's wrist as a fair warning.

Slowly, feeling returned to the girl's body and she took in one breath after another, slow and deep. Her body trembled from what she was about to do and slowly her fingers uncurled from around the gun until it slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor, the shining brass bullets spilling out all over the ground.

Shizuru and Natsuki refused to let go.

* * *

><p>Yohko pinched the area between her eyes and sighed deeply. "I should have seen this coming. No one could have the capacity to withstand so much without breaking." Her eyes lingered over Anberlin, who sat in a chair with her head down. She had hardly said a word since arriving. "I should have given her a mental health evaluation. If I had then she probably wouldn't have tried that."<p>

"There are things we all wish we could have done," Natsuki said quietly, crossing her arms under her chest. "But the point is, Nao spotted her before anything could happen and we got to her in time."

The shorthaired professor seemed irritated. "This isn't something to be taken lightly, Natsuki!" she cried, a little louder than she meant to. "Suicide is no joking matter. What would you have done if Nao hadn't seen her? She could have killed herself!"

Natsuki tensed, clenching her jaw. "You think I don't know that? I've almost had her stolen from me more times than I can count. I know I should have done better, but the point is I didn't and I'm sorry for that. It was a mistake and I won't make it again."

Shizuru stepped in between them, keeping the warring pair at arm's distance. "Both of you, stop it," she snapped, eyes harsh. "We all agree that this was a mistake on all our parts. As adults, we failed Annie, but we saved her and that's that. So both fo you stop acting as if she killed herself!"

" . . . It wasn't like I had a choice . . ."

All attention turned to Anberlin and she slowly picked up her head, eye hollow and lacking emotion. It was as if she was dead. "I was sick of everything," she growled, nothing but bitterness in her voice. "I just wanted it to stop."

Shizuru stepped forward. "I know," she said, "I know you did, we all did. We should have been there for you, Annie, and we weren't." She touched her hand and the girl tensed. "And we are so, so sorry."

"Sorry?" Anberlin jumped to her feet, slapping Shizuru's hand away. She glared daggers at the women, blue eye bordering on pink. "You're _sorry? _Sorry isn't going to make everything better! It's not going to take away all of the torture that . . . that damn bastard caused me. Sorry isn't going to take away the fact that I had to fight _on my own_ for my life and it sure as hell isn't going to bring my mother back from the dead!"

Her fury, pent up from keeping it all inside, exploded in a heated rush. She could hardly hold anything back anymore.

"I trusted you," she seethed, trembling. "I trusted all of you with my life and you didn't do anything to protect me! You were only there for the good times and to give me the lesson after every bad situation. Well, what's the lesson to this? No, I'll tell you what it is," her eye was now a blazing red and the tips of her teeth had sharpened, "you can't trust anyone - especially your heroes."

A single burning tear slipped out of her eye, a herald of many. She hurt so badly.

"You know, I'm really pissed that you came to save me," Anberlin confessed harshly. "Because now I have to continue living in this hell on earth, not knowing if I'm going to fall back into Peter's hands and used as a destruction slave. It could all have ended in your office with a bullet buried in my brain, but no you just had to come and 'save the day'. So thank you, thank you so much for dooming me to a fate worse than death!"

No one knew what to say for a time. While Anberlin's words hurt, they were true. No one had done her any justice. They were supposed to be her heroes, but in the end Anberlin was the one who always saved herself. Not only were they all failures, but they were hypocrites as well.

Anberlin looked from one face to the other, seeing the same expression on each: guilt and regret. Good, she thought, let them feel guilty. They deserved it. "None of you understand what it's like to be in my shoes. So, if none of you are willing to say anything or even apologize, then stand there and let me finish what I started." She walked over to a table and picked up a scalpel.

"Anberlin, don't!" Shizuru cried as Yohko rushed forward the pull the scalpel from her hands.

Anberlin was one step ahead of them and pressed the blade against her jugular, glaring daggers at the adults and freezing them in their steps. "Not one more move or I will cut my throat."

Natsuki, who had hung in the background, glared back and crossed her arms tighter beneath her chest. "Fine," she growled harshly, "then go ahead."

Shizuru gasped, stunned. "Natsuki!"

Anberlin stared back into Natsuki's venomous green eyes. "You don't understand. I'll do it. It'll be easy too."

Natsuki shrugged. "Then do it, if that's what you want. If you think death is going to solve all of your problems and fix everyone else's then slice open your neck. But if you do then you'll be nothing but selfish and cause an even bigger mess for everyone else to clean up and frankly, if you're going to be ungrateful about how much we all care about you then it's no better than having you dead."

Shizuru, who glanced frantically between Natsuki and Anberlin, bit her lip. "Natsuki, don't put thoughts in her head."

"No, I'm sick and tired of her being so ungrateful and taking our hospitality and care for granted!" Natsuki screamed. "If she wants to throw away her life then let her do it. However, if she wants to continue to live and fight for the happiness she deserves then she'll put down the scalpel and promise to keep fighting, no matter what."

Anberlin kept the scalpel where it was, scowling. "I'm not ungrateful! I appreciate every little thing you and Shizuru and everyone does for me. It's why I love you so much! I was just sick of everything that had been happening and I wanted it all to stop. I couldn't take everything that Peter was doing to me." Her voice calmed and she drew in a deep breath. "Not like you could ever understand. You all have loving parents. You have no idea how it feels to be hurt by them."

Natsuki closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, making a decision. "Shizuru, can you and Yohko leave us alone for a moment, please?"

Yohko frowned in concern. "Natsuki?"

"It's fine," the blunette said. "It's okay. I'm just going to talk with her, that's all."

Shizuru and Yohko were still apprehensive about leaving them alone. Anberlin was in a delicate state and Natsuki wasn't known for being soft around her. They feared that when they returned one of them would be dead and the other would be a fugitive, but . . . they did trust Natsuki enough to handle this situation. After all, she was the only one who understood Anberlin's situation all too perfectly.

Shizuru nodded slowly. "Okay. We'll be outside." She touched Natsuki's arm gently before retreating outside the door with Yohko, leaving the master-apprentice pair alone.

Natsuki took in another breath and walked over to a table where a few chairs were scattered about. She pulled one out. "Sit down, I want to tell you a story."

Anberlin just stared. "I don't want to talk."

"That's fine." Natsuki pulled a chair out on the other side of the table and sat down. "You don't have to talk. In fact, I don't want you to. Just listen."

Anberlin frowned. Natsuki couldn't just want to talk - not after she had just threatened to end her own life. There was no way she could be so . . . calm! "Is listening all you really want me to do?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yes. Though, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say then go ahead, move that scalpel across your neck. I don't want to keep you here if you don't want to be here. It's your choice, but you have to suffer the consequences." She touched the butterfly necklace and asked softly, "Tell me, do you fear death?"

The girl licked her lips. "After all that I've been through, I fear nothing."

Natsuki seemed mildly surprised. "Not even the act of dying? Or what might lie beyond death?"

Now Anberlin stalled a little. She had wondered if death would be painful and had gotten her answer many times but not knowing what lay beyond death . . . that was what frightened her the most. She had heard many stories about Heaven for all of the people that had led good lives and how they would live in eternal peace and happiness and of course she had heard about Hell where all of the bad people go and she wondered where she would end up, if she was good enough for the pleasantries of Heaven or the torments of Hell.

"A bit," she admitted. "I'm a little scared of what might be after death, where I might end up."

"Then wouldn't you rather just listen to me instead of finding out so prematurely?" Natsuki questioned, her gaze never leaving the child. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen if you just listen?"

That was true. There really was no harm in listening to whatever Natsuki had to say. And besides, if Anberlin didn't like what she was saying then she didn't have to pay attention. Slowly, Anberlin removed the scalpel from her neck and placed it back on the counter, much to Natsuki's concealed relief. She walked over to the table and sat down in the pulled out chair, waiting to hear what the headmistress had to say.

Natsuki nodded. "Thank you." A small silence passed and she licked her lips, taking in a deep breath. "This is a little hard for me to tell. I haven't really told many people my story, in fact I think you and Shizuru are the only ones who will ever know it. I haven't even told my own mother."

That was a surprise. Natsuki seemed to have a very close bond with her mother so why shouldn't she tell her everything? "Why? Did something bad happen to you?"

The blunette let out a strained chuckle, a defense mechanism. "You could say that." She smirked. "I thought you said you didn't want to talk, so why are you asking questions?"

Anberlin blinked and averted her gaze, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Natsuki softened. "No, it's okay. You can relax." She sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, growing solemn. "When you said that none of us understood what it was like to be in your position you were greatly mistaken. I know all too well what it feels like to be betrayed by someone who should have taken care of you."

"Who betrayed you?" Anberlin asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Natsuki shook her head. "Not at all. I'll answer your question later, but I think I should start at the beginning. When I was born, my mother was married to my father, Kaito Kruger. He was actually the one who came up with my name. They seemed to love each other and they certainly did love me and I guess you could say we were happy . . . but finances were tight. We weren't living in the lap of luxury that we are now. We lived in one of the poorer sections of Aries and there were time where we would go a few days without eating much." She took in a deep breath and rolled her shoulders, as if shrugging off the weight of her past. "It was a rough life."

Anberlin listened intently. It was hard to believe that Natsuki would start from so humble beginnings and then grow up to be running a prestigious school as an Otome and one of the V Pillars. She leaned against the table top and eagerly waited for Natsuki to continue.

A soft smile tweaked the adult's lips. "However that didn't matter to my father . . . I'm sorry, I should say dad. I forgot where he worked, but he worked long and hard and would come home exhausted and place the money he had earned on the table for all of us to see, like it was trophy or something and it was. I remember he always wore a smile on his face and would assure my mother and I that we were going to be okay and make it, that we would one day have the comfortable life we had always wanted. If there was one thing I learned from my dad's tenacious work it was to never give up. Happiness takes hard work, he had said after coming home from work one day, but once you had it, it was happiness well earned and deserved. That was what made it all the sweeter."

Her expression fell and Anberlin could see grief creep into every corner of Natsuki's face. Her green eyes became shiny with the threat of tears and the girl sucked in a breath. She didn't think Natsuki could cry.

"Too bad that was the last thing he ever said to me," Natsuki muttered, voice laden with unreleased grief. "When I was ten, Dad went to work . . . and never came home. I found out later that he died trying to break up a fight between the other workers." She took in a strained breath and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I remember my mother crying as she told me what happened and being a child I didn't understand, but I knew enough. Our lives were over. My mom didn't work and my dad was the only breadwinner of the family. I was still too young to hold a job." She knitted her fingers in front of her mouth, like she normally did when in deep thought. "That was the first time I realized how fragile it all was, how quickly things could change. I became aware of my own mortality that day and I honestly thought that we were going to die."

Anberlin could relate perfectly. Her mother was taken from her (even if she didn't remember her all too well) and she had come to know Death a little too personally.

"That can't be it," Anberlin said quietly, thinking the story was through. "I mean, look at where you are now. Your mother lives in a mansion and is president and you're filthy rich. What happened to make it like that?"

Natsuki smiled softly. It amazed her how full of questions Anberlin was and how impatient she was to receive the answers. "I was getting to that. A few years went by and we scraped by with what we could. For a time we lived with relatives or neighbors to help make ends meet and it worked. We were surviving . . . but hadn't truly lived since Dad died." Her fists tightened. "Then one day Mom met a man by the name of Taro Searrs. He was a politician who vowed to become the next president of Aries and my mother fell in love with him. In a year or so, they were married and Taro," that name tasted sour on her tongue, "became president and my mother became his first lady-slash-vice president. It's custom for couples to become political partners should they hold office," she explained upon Anberlin's quizzical look.

The frowned. Weird system and not one she would trust too often. What would happen if one of the spouses wasn't that strong of a leader? No, that wouldn't work.

"They seemed happy," Natsuki continued, "and by the time I was thirteen my mother became pregnant and gave birth to Alyssa. I was never really comfortable with them being married so you could imagine the rage and jealousy I felt when Alyssa was born. I felt like my mother had betrayed me for having another man's child and giving Alyssa the best of everything while I had to live off what I could find. Yes, it was unfair and I knew it was and I slowly began to realize I hated Alyssa, with a passion. I wanted nothing more than to have her gone from my life."

She chuckled bitterly. "But Fate is cruel and while I hated Alyssa with all my heart, she loved me with all of hers. Since the first time we were introduced she wanted to always be around me. I was the only one who could get her to be quiet when she cried and I was the only one she would let rock her to sleep. I hated that she felt such compassion and love for me while all I did was loathe her, but I couldn't allow myself to feel anything else. I felt that if I gave in and loved her back . . . somehow I would be betraying Dad. It made no sense, but that's what I thought . . . and I couldn't live with that."

"You're right," Anberlin inputted, "that doesn't make sense. It really wasn't her fault. She didn't choose who to be born to."

Natsuki nodded. "I know, but that was something that took me a while to understand. But when I did, I eventually softened my heart towards Alyssa a little and allowed her to be around me. I guess you could say I started to love her . . . but Taro wasn't comfortable with that. Because I was another man's child, he resented me and when Mom wasn't home he would beat me until I bled and make up some story to tell my mother when she got home. And, incredibly, she would swallow every word he said." She sighed deeply. "The feeling of not being believed is tough, Annie, too tough. It frustrated me that Taro would assault me and I couldn't do anything to fight back. And like you, I too wanted it to end."

Anberlin blinked twice. "You mean you . . .?"

Natsuki nodded. "Yes. One night, I went down into the kitchen and took out a knife. I was planning to stab my heart, cut my wrists, do anything that would kill me. I had lost my will to live and I couldn't handle the pain I was in . . . but I didn't do it. You know why?"

Anberlin shook her head no.

"Like you, I was afraid of where I was going to end up when I died," Natsuki confessed. "I wanted to go to Heaven, but I feared Hell. I had been taught that suicide sent people to Hell I didn't want to go there. Also, it was because I didn't want to let down my father's legacy. I was the only living proof that he had ever been alive because he had helped to create me; I was his memento to the world. And Alyssa, I didn't want to leave her alone. Even though she was only a baby at the time and if I did die she probably wouldn't remember me, but I couldn't leave her. I loved her and wanted to care for her. Those were my reasons for not taking my life that night."

"Then you were definitely stronger than me," Anberlin said quietly. "I was ready to blow a hole in my brain without thinking of what it might do to other people; what it might do to you, Shizuru, and even Irina. I was only thinking of myself and what I wanted."

"Everyone's selfish at one point," Natsuki said with a sigh. "You had every right to be and I don't blame you. Anyways, after I decided to live I decided to do something with my life and applied to Garderobe. Luckily, I got in and Taro's money as president fueled my tuition. I have to say, Anberlin, that me going to Garderobe was the damn best decision I ever made in my life. It gave me an escape from Taro's beatings and lies and even though I didn't want to leave Alyssa, she had Miyu to take care of her in my place. If I hadn't come to Garderobe then I would never have met Shizuru or Yohko or any of the people I know and work with.

"Still, even though I was away from him, I was never really free of Taro until he died. I thought that there was some way he would hurt me and make up lies to feed everyone about me. It was partly because of him why I became so bitter and it took a long time to break out of it. It even strained Shizuru and mine relationship for a time."

Anberlin raised an eyebrow. "You and Shizuru had troubles?" That seemed unlikely; they were crazy for each other.

"Oh yeah," Natsuki replied. "There was a time when I didn't really pay her much attention because I was afraid. I had never really had someone who loved me so passionately and wanted to support me since my dad. For a while I thought that if I did try to love her in return then she would be taken from me because that's what happened with everyone I loved: they all left me in some way or another, either because of death or for someone else." She smiled. "But I got over that fear. I wanted to know what it was like to love and be loved again and pursued Shizuru. We eventually fell in love and have been together ever since."

"But how did you get over that fear of losing her?" Anberlin asked.

"I promised to protect her from anything that might take her from me," Natsuki replied. "That was how." She licked her lips before making eye contact with her student. "My point is, though, even though all of that stuff happened to me, I found happiness. And I would honestly go through it all over again because if I hadn't felt the need to escape from Taro to go to Garderobe then I never would have the relationships I have now." A small smirk tweaked the corners of her lips and the brushed her knuckles against Anberlin's chin. "And I certainly would never have met you."

The girl smirked back and leaned in her chair. "Come on, you can honestly say you haven't met someone like me before?"

"That's right," the blunette replied. "I've encountered my fair share of people, but I have absolutely never have met someone like you before. Sure you can be a pain in the ass sometimes and I want nothing more than to toss you out window."

"You're killing the mood," Anberlin snickered.

"Sorry, but despite your faults you have a good character," Natsuki honestly complimented. "You stick up for what is right and protect the ones you care about, even if it puts you in danger. And I want to thank you for keeping Peter's secret for my and Shizuru's sake. Not many people are willing to do that."

Anberlin couldn't help but feel a touch of pride and blushed pink. "Thanks . . ."

Natsuki nodded and rose up from her seat to stand beside the girl, touching her shoulder. "Even if your life may seem like crap now, your suffering isn't for nothing. I can guarantee that you will find happiness some day and everything you will ever need. But remember this, Annie, you are definitely not alone in this. Shizuru and I have failed you before and we are deeply sorry but no more. Now that we know what we're up against, we'll do everything we can to make it right." Natsuki held up her pinkie and smiled. "Promise?"

Anberlin smiled wider and stood to her feet, coming short of Natsuki's height by a few inches. Her heart couldn't help but believe Natsuki's words to the fullest and she raised her pinkie to hers . . . but dropped it to embrace the blunette close. She had never really hugged Natsuki before and it was a little awkward (as she was used to Shizuru's curvy and busty frame) but there was warmth and comfort with Natsuki and that was good enough for Anberlin. Her contentment skyrocketed as Natsuki encircled her arms around her shoulders and pulled her even closer.

"Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>See, Anberlin was able to be okay. Things worked out. Well, for now, but things will once again heat up before finally cooling down. So you'll have to be mad at me for a little bit longer. <strong>

**Now you know Natsuki's past family history. A little depressing, I know, but hey at least she and Anberlin got to bond.**

**The gun part tied in to the first chapter of the Extras a little bit so if you haven't read the Extras yet, go to my profile and click on Dearly Beloved Extras. They're a collection of shorts that are about random stuff but star all of the characters within this story. It's actually kind of fun. **

**Next chapter will definitely take longer than this one did, so please be patient. In the meantime, wait for/read the next installment of the Extras will should be posted up promptly. **

**Savin' Me by Nickelback**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'<br>Oh, I reach for you  
>Well I'm terrified of these four walls<br>These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
>All I need is you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'  
><em><br>_Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
>With these broken wings I'm fallin'<br>And all I see is you  
>These city walls ain't got no love for me<br>I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
>And oh I scream for you<br>Come please I'm callin'  
>And all I need from you<br>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_  
><em>  
>Show me what it's like<br>To be the last one standing  
>And teach me wrong from right<br>And I'll show you what I can be  
>Say it for me<br>Say it to me  
>And I'll leave this life behind me<br>Say it if it's worth saving me

All I need is you  
>Come please I'm callin'<br>And oh, I scream for you  
>Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'<p>

Show me what it's like  
>To be the last one standing<br>And teach me wrong from right  
>And I'll show you what I can be<br>Say it for me  
>Say it to me<br>And I'll leave this life behind me  
>Say it if it's worth saving me<p>

**You Found Me by The Fray**

I found God  
>On the corner of First and Amistad<br>Where the west  
>Was all but won<br>All alone  
>Smoking his last cigarette<br>I said, "Where you been?"  
>He said, "Ask anything".<br>_  
><em>Where were you  
>When everything was falling apart?<br>All my days  
>Were spent by the telephone<br>That never rang  
>And all I needed was a call<br>That never came  
>To the corner of First and Amistad<br>_  
><em>Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<br>_  
><em>In the end  
>Everyone ends up alone<br>Losing her  
>The only one who's ever known<br>Who I am  
>Who I'm not, who I wanna be<br>No way to know  
>How long she will be next to me<br>_  
><em>Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<br>_  
><em>Early morning  
>The city breaks<br>I've been callin'  
>For years and years and years and years<br>And you never left me no messages  
>Ya never send me no letters<br>You got some kinda nerve  
>Taking all I want<br>_  
><em>Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Lost and insecure  
>You found me, you found me<br>Lyin' on the floor  
>Surrounded, surrounded<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>Where were you? Where were you?<br>Just a little late  
>You found me, you found me<br>Why'd you have to wait?  
>To find me, to find me<p>

**Until next time! **


End file.
